


The Cricket Song

by girlygirlgamer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Disabled Character, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 198,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirlgamer/pseuds/girlygirlgamer
Summary: Crickets aren't supposed to fall in love and neither are maids cursed to be swans, that changed when Jiminy met Odette. In Storybrooke, Dr Hopper isn't sure how he's supposed to feel about his vet, Natalie White





	1. Prelude

The Enchanted Forest

 

Odette could hear the soldiers catching up with her and she knew she couldn't stop running. If she stopped or even slowed for a second they would take her back. Take her back to The Queen, take her back to Rothbath and whatever punishment they could dream up for her. _Rip my heart out, kill me, who knows...I just have to get away...I have to find Snow._ Odette noticed the sky through the trees was starting to lighten and for the first time in a long time she felt a sense of hope. She just had to make it till dawn and than she would show them that they might have cursed her, but she was going to use it flee from them. She just had to make it till dawn.

Odette ran faster ignoring the branches that tore at her, the woods were starting to thin out now and she could see that dawn was close at hand. The woods ended, the only problem was they ended on a cliff side. _Of course._ She walked to the edge of the cliff and waited, she knew they were close and that she had no where left to run now.

“No one touch her, she's mine,” ordered Rothbath. Odette took a deep breath and forced herself to stand straight. She would show him no fear, no weakness. The knights surrounded her and she noticed the Huntsman was with them. He gave her a sad look and she nodded in understanding. She knew she his punishment and he had no say in this act. _I won't let them do that to me._ The knights parted and Rothbath stood in front of grinning.

“You thought you could just run away?” he asked.

“That was the plan,” she admitted.

“You know once you leave the lake that you'll stay cursed all the time,” he mocked. _We'll see about that,_ thought Odette.

“I honestly don't care anymore. I would rather stay cursed the rest of my life than stay with you another second. You are a horrible man...to think we were friends...that I trusted you,” she spat. She could feel the first rays of sunshine on her back and took a step closer to the edge.

“I love you and I'm willing to give you everything,” he said.

“You love me so much that you would see me a prisoner trapped to a lake,” spat Odette.

“Only till you agree to love me than the curse is lifted,” Rothbath explained.

“No...the terms are true love can lift the curse and this is not true love. I don't love you and I never will.” Rothbath glared at her and went to move towards her and Odette took another step back.

“You have no where to go,” said Rothbath taking another step.

“You forgot something...I can fly,” she stepped off the cliff and Rothbath screamed in fury and went to the edge to see a white swan flying away and the sun rising.

“Damn her.” Rothbath turned and glared at Huntsman. “Shoot her down!”

“But The Queen said...” started Huntsman.

“If I can't have her no one will. Shoot her down now!” Huntsman drew his bow and lined up a shot. _Forgive me dear girl._ He adjusted and took his shot and hit her in the wing and she went down below the trees.

“I lost sight, but her wounds should kill her,” said Huntsman.

“Good,” said Rothbath and he turned and started walking out of the woods. _Please let her be alright,_ thought Huntsman following him.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

“What was that?” asked Pinocchio. A crashing sound and a cry broke the silence of the woods they were in. Pinocchio went off towards the sound of the crash. Geppetto and Jiminy looked at each other and Geppetto shook his head, the newly made boy was always curious and he wasn't surprised to hear his son cry out in wonder a minute later.

“Papa...papa come here. It's a huge white bird,” cried Pinocchio. Geppetto sat his saw down and came over to his son to see what was going on about. Pinocchio went to touch the bird and it snapped and hissed at him.

“Be careful.” Geppetto sat down next to Pinocchio to study the bird more closely. “Oh this is a swan Pinocchio.” Jiminy studied the swan and noticed that she was holding her wing close to her body and that some of her white feathers were turning red.

“She's hurt too, poor thing,” said Geppetto and he went to touch her and she hissed at him too.

“We just want to help you,” said Pinocchio.

“Jiminy maybe you should talk to our new friend,” said Geppetto. Jiminy got off Geppetto's shoulder and flew over carefully to the swan.

“It's alright. We're not going to hurt you,” said Jiminy. The swan looked up at him in shock, her blue eyes were filled with fear and hurt.

“We can help you, but we need to see your wing,” said Jiminy and he landed in front of her. The swan carefully lifted her wing and Jiminy saw that it had an arrow stuck in it.

“My friend can help you,” said Jiminy. Geppetto reached out and touched the swan on her head and she didn't try to hiss or bite at him this time.

“Come on, let's get her back home and we can fix this,” said Geppetto. He picked her up carefully and placed her in the cart filled with wood.

“Can we keep her?” asked Pinocchio. Jiminy saw the swan glare at the little boy's remark.

“He means well,” said Jiminy sitting next to her. She looked over at him and to his shock he heard her whisper to him.

“Are you cursed too?”

 

Storybrooke

 

Archie Hopper sat across from Henry and fought the urge to sigh. He had been treating the boy for a few weeks now and was getting nowhere with him. He knew that this would take time, but it was like pulling teeth at times to get the boy to talk to him.

“Well Henry I think that's all for today,” said Archie They had spent the last hour with Henry just doing his homework and talking about his day. _It's a start. At least he's talking and not just reading comic books,_ thought Archie.

“Alright,” said Henry and he packed up his things.

“I'll walk you to your mother's office,” said Archie. Has they headed down the street, Archie saw Marco coming out of the alley near the dress shop holding an odd sort of lump in a blanket.

“It's alright. I'm going to get you some help,” said Marco. Archie notice that the bundle seemed to be moving. Marco saw them coming and smiled. “Look what I found while I was throwing some trash away.” Henry ran forward and has he got closer Archie noticed that the lump had wiggled it's head out and it was a small spotted puppy.

“I was just getting ready to take this poor little guy to the shelter. Want to join me?” asked Marco.

“Can we?” asked Henry. It was the most emotion Archie had seen from Henry since meeting him. _It would give us something to talk about during our next session,_ thought Archie.

“It's on the way to your mother's so I don't see why not,” said Archie. They started walking again and the puppy whined and tried to nip at Marco.

“Why don't I take him?” asked Archie watching his friend try to not wince after the third nip. Marco handed the puppy to him and Archie carefully re-wrapped the blanket so the dog would easier to carry. The dog let out a huff and settled down.

“Hey I think he likes you,” said Marco with a laugh. The walked into the shelter and didn't see anyone at the front desk.

“Hello,” called out Henry. “Helllllooooooo!”

“Hold on a second,” called a female voice from the back. A few moments later a woman in her early thirties came out from the back room. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she was wearing light purple scrubs. She had a white name tag pinned to her shirt. _Dr Natalie White._ Her bright blue eyes caught his attention and she looked up at him a little annoyed. It was than Archie realized she was in a wheelchair. He flushed and the annoyed look deepened in her eyes.

“Can I help you?” she asked trying to hide her annoyance. _Idiot_. _She thinks you were gawking at her chair and not her,_ thought Archie. He had seen her around the village, but they had never really spoken before.

“Um yes...we found this little guy outside and he doesn't seem to have any tags,” said Archie.

“Can I see him?” asked Natalie. The tone was still one of annoyance, but she was trying to tone it down.

“Oh yes of course,” said Archie handing the puppy over. Her annoyed demeanor changed and she smiled at the puppy. She carefully took the puppy out of the blanket and Archie noticed it was a Dalmatian.

“Hello sweetheart. You shouldn't be out by yourself,” she said in a high pitched tone. Natalie placed the puppy in her lap and started pushing her chair towards one of the back rooms. Henry followed her to the backroom before Archie could stop him. Seeing no other choice Archie followed behind him and Marco behind him. She had placed the puppy on the table and he was licking her hand and showing her his belly.

“You are just the sweetest little thing. You aren't old enough to be away from your mommy though.” Henry came up beside her and let the puppy sniff his hand.

“How old is he?” asked Henry.

“Well he has his spots. So maybe five or six weeks old. Still to little to be on his own away from his mom,”

So someone just left him?” asked Henry sounding a little upset. The annoyance faded from her eyes and in her voice has she spoke to Henry.

Well he could have run away. Puppies are always looking for something to do,” said Natalie.

“My name is Henry. What's yours?” asked Henry. Her face softened even more and she smiled at Henry.

“Well here it's Dr. White, but my friends call me Natalie.” She held out her hand and Henry shook it.

“Archie's a doctor too,” Natalie looked over at Archie and gave him a look he couldn't read. Archie felt his ears turning red and his grip tightened on his umbrella. _What is a matter with you? It's not like you haven't seen an attractive woman before?_

“How did you get in the chair?” asked Henry.

“Henry,” hissed Archie. He knew that the boy didn't mean anything by it and didn't know any better, but still it was a very personal question to ask someone they just met.

“It's alright,” said Natalie turning her attention back to Henry. “I was in an accident when I was in college and that's how I got my chair of awesome,” said Natalie. She was kind, but matter of fact about it.

“What kind of accident?” asked Henry and the therapist knew the boy had crossed the thin line by the way she pulled on her necklace and how she deflected the attention back to the puppy who was itching his ears.

“So where did you find this little guy?” asked Natalie.

“Near the dress shop by the dumpster,” said Marco.

“I'm going to have to keep him here for a few days to make sure he's not sick and I'll start seeing if anyone has a missing puppy,” said Natalie rubbing the dog's ears.

“What if no one comes for him?” asked Henry.

“'ll have to keep him here for a few weeks since he'll need to be bottle fed and after that I promise to find him the best home possible,” said Natalie.

You promise?” asked Henry.

“I pinky promise,” she said and held out her pinky and Henry locked his pinky with hers.

“I was adopted too,” said Henry reaching out and petting the puppy. Natalie looked up at Archie and her eyes were just begging for help.

“Henry, maybe it's time to go meet your mom,” said Archie.

“Can we come back and visit?” asked Henry. He sounded so excited about being able to see the dog Archie wasn't sure he had the heart to tell the boy no. This could be a way to open the door between him and Henry. Still he couldn't make promises to the boy without making sure it was alright with Natalie first. After all this was her job and it might not be possible.

“Um...that's up to Dr. White,” said Archie.

“Can we come back and visit Natalie?” asked Henry. She just shook her head and gave Archie a look that was torn between amusement and uncertainty.

“I don't mind if you want to come back and see our friend,” said Natalie. She picked the puppy up and placed him in her lap. Archie was a bit impressed that the she had gotten the dog to settle right in her lap. _Clearly someone is better at gaining the trust of their patients._

“So I need to get this little guy fed and you need to get to your mom. I'll see you later Henry,” said Natalie.

“Bye,” said Henry and he left the room. Archie looked at Henry's retreating back and shook his head.

“So I'll see you later than,” said Archie and he quickly left the room. He found Henry outside beaming. Marco came outside and grinned at his friend.

“Well I hope you two have fun next week,” said Marco. “Be good alright.” Marco ruffled the boy's hair and went the opposite way. Archie finished walking Henry to Regina's office. Regina smiled as they entered and hugged Henry.

“Did you have a good session?” asked Regina. Henry grinned before launching into telling her about the puppy

“Doctor White said we could come back and see the puppy until it was adopted,” said Henry. Archie had been watching Regina while Henry told his story. She got an odd look on her face when Henry told them they had stopped by the shelter and spoken to Doctor White.

“Well that was very nice of her. Still you really should be careful with stray animals. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt,” said Regina.

“Okay mom,” said Henry and Archie could tell her reaction had taken a bit of the wind out of his sails.

“I guess I'll see you next week,” said Archie. Henry nodded and sat down to do his homework. Regina didn't bother to address him and she simply went back to her desk to work. Archie headed back to his office when he saw Natalie leaving the shelter and that Sheriff Graham was waiting for her. She gave him grin and they went side by side to Granny's. _It's probably for the best anyway that she's unavailable,_ thought Archie. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Honestly you just really met her._

For the next few weeks after the finished Henry's session they went to the animal shelter so he could play with the puppy and he found his stubborn patient starting to open up to him.

“Why would anyone want to get rid of a puppy? He's not a bad dog and Natalie has trained him to sit and everything,” said Henry has they left his office to head to the shelter one evening.

“Well they are lots of hard work and they need a lot of care and attention. They need a lot of stuff and sometimes people just can't do it,” said Archie.

“Babies are the same right?” asked Henry sounding very serious.

“In a lot of ways they are the same,” said Archie. Henry nodded and they walked into the shelter. Natalie was already waiting for them and had the dog sitting next to her on a leash.

“Hi Pongo,” said Henry and he sat down next to the dog and started rubbing his head. Pongo flopped over in delight so Henry could rub his belly. She had been kind enough to let Henry name the dog after their first visit. Natalie just looked up at Archie and gave him a half smile.

“I have to do some work in the back so will you be okay out here?” asked Natalie. Henry didn't answer her, his attention was on the dog. Before Archie could answer Natalie wheeled herself in to the back. Archie sat down next to Henry and rubbed Pongo's head.

“Hey Henry would you be alright if I went to talk to Natalie for a second?” asked Archie.

“Okay,” said Henry. Archie headed into the back. They hadn't really spoken much despite their weekly visits. She was pleasant to Henry and willing to answer questions he had about animals and her job her. However she seemed to just deal with his presence. To be fair Archie found himself rather tongue tied in her presence. It was really ridiculous. He paused in the doorway of the backroom to see Natalie was tending to a small rabbit. She was rubbing his ear and was talking to it in a soft voice.

“Yeah you need to be more careful. You hurt your paw because you were trying to get out of your cage. Well to be fair I wouldn't like being a cage either,” said Natalie.

“I don't think anyone does,” said Archie and Natalie looked up startled. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you,” said Archie.

“It's fine,” said Natalie and she placed the rabbit back in it's pen. Archie noticed one of the paws was wrapped “He got his paw stuck in his wire cage door while it was being shut. He should be good in a few days,” said Natalie.

“Ouch,” said Archie taking a seat so they could be at eye level. “I actually really need to thank you.” She looked over at him puzzled before wheeling herself over to a medicine cabinet and taking out a small bottle and needle.

“I've been trying to get Henry to open up to me for weeks now and I wasn't having any luck with him. He's talking to me now and I feel like I might be able to help him,” admitted Archie. Natalie gave him a small smile before opening the pen and giving the rabbit a shot in his unhurt leg.

“Well I am a firm believer that animals have great healing powers,” said Natalie throwing away the needle.

“It seems to work with Henry,” said Archie. Natalie nodded and let out a deep sigh.

“Listen I feel like I owe you an apology,” said Natalie and now it was his turn to looked puzzled.

“For what?” asked Archie.

“I haven't been the nicest person to you. In fact I've been kind of a bitch,” said Natalie. Archie felt his ears go pink and he started to stammer.

“I didn't think that at all. You're just...you take awhile to warm up to people,” said Archie.

“Wow that is the nicest way anyone has agreed that I was being a bitch,” said Natalie with a grin. Archie couldn't help but laugh a little at her statement.

“I'm going to cheat you out of some session money by admitting I do have trust issues and well I've been burned in the past by trusting the wrong people. However you're really good with Henry. You're good with him on a personal level. I know when someone goes above and beyond with their patients. So clearly you are one of those decent people my mother spoke of,” said Natalie.

She was brutally honest and well Archie wished all his patients were this honest about who they were. _I wish I could be that honest with myself,_ thought Archie.

“So on that note I say we shake hands and respect each other as medical professionals should,” said Natalie. She held out her hand and Archie shook it. He felt an odd ball of tension leave his gut when she pulled her hand back.

“So as one medical professional to another have you considered seeing if Henry's mother would adopt Pongo? He's really connected to him and it might be a good way for him to meet new people,” suggested Natalie.

“I had thought about it,” admitted Archie. “I'm not sure his mother is a dog or any sort of pet person,” said Archie.

“Oh...his mom is mayor isn't she? I would need a shrink too than,” teased Natalie and Archie had to force himself not to laugh.

“He's a very bright child, but he has trouble connecting to people and...I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this,” said Archie.

“Right, the human patient/doctor privilege,” joked Natalie. Archie heard the door chime and heard Henry greet his mother and Graham.

“I should go,” said Archie. Natalie nodded and Archie left the backroom. Henry was giving Regina the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

“But he's been house trained and everything,” countered Henry. Regina frowned.

“Puppies need a lot of time Henry and we don't have the time to care for a puppy,” said Regina.

“You don't have time for him,” snapped Henry and he grabbed his bag and walked out, Regina took a second to glare at Archie and followed her son. Graham shook his head and headed in the back. Archie took a second to overhear Graham make a joke and to hear Natalie laugh. He felt Pongo lick his hand and Archie gave the dog a gentle pat on the head. He was tempted to go back and talk some more with Natalie when he heard Graham start laughing. Archie just shook his head and left the shelter. Natalie came back to front of the shelter a few moments later and saw that Archie was gone. Pongo looked up at her and whined.

“Yeah I know boy. Come on,” Natalie grabbed his leash and brought him to the back room. Graham sat in the chair Archie had sat in.

“So how did visiting hours go?” asked Graham.

“Well he left without saying good bye so there's that,” said Natalie. Graham shook his head.

“Did you apologize?” asked Graham and Natalie rolled her eyes.

“Yes I did and I meant it. Even though I had reason for not being the nicest person after our fist meeting,” said Natalie. Pongo jumped in her lap and Natalie started petting him.

“I'm sure he wasn't staring at your chair. You do know when you aren't being a smart ass you can be rather easy on the eyes,” teased Graham.

“Look truly nice guys like him don't go for people like me. People like me attract jerks pretending to be nice guys,” said Natalie.

“So what does that make me?' asked Graham with smile.

“A nice guy with a minor jerk disorder,” suggested Natalie. She wheeled herself to the kennel area and put Pongo in pen. _I really should just stick with animals. At least I know they aren't going to hurt me._

… _.................................................................................................................................................................._

The Enchanted Forest

 

“Let's take a look at your wing,” said Geppetto. He reached out and took her wing and studied the arrow. He knew he couldn't pull it out whole. “This might hurt, but for just a second.” He grabbed a pair of shears and cut the shaft so the arrow was broken in two and was easier to pull out. The swan winced in pain and whined.

Jiminy looked at her confused, he had heard her speak to him and now she wouldn't talk at all. She was clearly frightened of something or someone. Geppetto cleaned the wound and wrapped it.

“You might not be able to fly for some time,” said Geppetto. The swan glared at the table and Jiminy could tell she was upset at this news.

“Come on son, let's go make some lunch and we'll find something for our friend to eat.” Geppetto and Pinocchio left the room and Jiminy looked at the swan.

“Can we talk now?” asked Jiminy.

“I have to be careful who I trust. I made the mistake of trusting the wrong people and you can see where it got me,” she said gesturing to her wing.

“What happened to you?” asked Jiminy.

“It's not important. The important thing is that I need to find Snow White,” she said.

“The princess?” asked Jiminy and she nodded.

“I have to help her,” she said.

“Than let us help you. Can you at least tell me your name and who did this to you?” asked Jiminy.

“It's Odette and if I'm right The Queen is making sure the person who did this to me is paying dearly for my escape.”

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

“What do you mean she got away!” yelled Regina.

“She just ran,” said Rothbath. “I didn't think she would...the curse....” Regina cut him off.

“You think she cares about being a swan more than she cares about getting away from you. She never loved you and you tried to force it and she escaped because you were foolish to think she wouldn't run!” yelled Regina.

“It doesn't matter now, she's gone,” snapped Rothbath.

“You go and find her now,” ordered Regina.

“She's gone!” snapped Rothbath.

“You killed her,” said Regina flatly and she glared at Huntsman.

“He ordered me to take the shot,” said Huntsman. Regina glared at Rothbath.

“I gave you Odette, I gave you one of my only friends...my loyal maid and you killed her,” said Regina.

“What does it matter? You gave her to me,” said Rothbath.

“That was a mistake and now you will pay for it,” said Regina and she turned around, ripped his heart out and crushed it. Rothbath body dropped to the floor.

“One would think you actually care about your maid?” said Huntsman.

“I used too...she was kind to me. It's why I allowed her to keep her heart,” said Regina. “Someone clean that up and now you my dear Huntsman are captain of the guard.”

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Storybrooke

 

Archie had slept on it, debated it over his breakfast and weighed the pros and cons of his decision for most of the day. Archie had hives on his arms he had worked himself up so much. It was almost closing time at the shelter when he finally screwed up all his courage to go over. _I'm going to ask her out for dinner. I'm going to ask for dinner. It's simple. Just a dinner between two medical professionals._ Natalie was up front doing paperwork and she gave him a small smile.

“Hi,” she pushed the paperwork aside and wheeled her way around the desk. “Visiting solo this evening?” asked Natalie.

“Actually I was wondering. Umm...has anyone expressed an interest in adopting Pongo?” asked Archie. He mentally kicked himself. He had agonized about this all day and when it came to the sticking point he chicken out. Natalie looked taken aback for a second and than she smiled. Not the small smile or the grin she had when making fun of herself. This smile lit up her whole face and her eyes.

“No. Not yet. There is a little matter of some paperwork and a few fees. I'm sure we can wave them since you plan on using him for therapy purposes,” said Natalie. She went back behind the desk and pulled out a few forms. “Just fill these out and I'll bring him out for you.”

She headed to the back and Archie forced himself to take a deep breath. He was being ridiculous now. They would be seeing each other all the time now since he was going to a dog owner. He could just ask her out another time for dinner. Beside he knew Regina would never allow Henry to have a pet and well it would be nice to have someone to come home too. Natalie brought Pongo out on his leash and had a small bag in her lap.

“Trade you the dog for the paperwork,” said Natalie. Archie handed over the paperwork and Natalie gave him the leash. “Oh I also have a few food and treat samples to tide you over for the night.” She handed him the bag.

“Thank you,” said Archie and Natalie nodded.

“Fair warning he's going to need a lot of exercise and attention. I might have spoiled him just a bit,” said Natalie. She gave Pongo a pat on the head and looked up him. “This is a really good thing you're doing.” Before Archie could say anything the bell rang and Graham came over.

“You almost ready to close up?” asked Graham.

“Just as soon as I finalize this adoption,” said Natalie. She went over to the desk and came back a few seconds later with metal tags. “Proof of all his shots and proof that he's been licensed. Congratulations you have a dog,” said Natalie. Archie put the tags on Pongo's collar and the dog gave him a big goofy grin. _Next time. I'll ask her out next time._ Archie walked out of the shelter and headed home with his dog. A few minutes later Natalie closed the shelter and headed towards Granny's with Graham.

Regina stood across the street and wondered if this was a sign of her curse weakening. No she had kept the Cricket and the Maid apart for over two decades. They had been across the street from each other for years and had never spoken. People couldn't leave her town and it had been years since people had come in. Still the dog coming in had been a shock and the Cricket seeing her again was unplanned. No matter. He was such a spineless creature and somehow knowing he was longing for Odette again was amusing. Knowing Odette would never see herself worthy of real love from anyone was also a nice touch. No her curse was fine it just knew she had been bored and was giving her something to enjoy.

 


	2. Book 1-Chapter 1

Storybrooke

 

Time has a way of playing tricks on the minds, speeding up when you find yourself doing something you enjoy or crawling to the pace of a snail when you wished something would end. For Archie Hopper his time was measured by the time he spent with his patients and it felt like he had been treating some of them since forever. Currently he was waiting for Henry and wondering if their time together was making any difference.

Henry was a good kid and one of the brightest Archie had ever met, but he was stubborn about working on his issues. Particularly those dealing with his mother or in his case mothers. He had started expressing an interest in wanting to find his birth parents. It was only natural in Archie's mind to want to know where you came from, however his adoptive mother wanted to hear nothing about it.

Archie had tried to explain to Henry that maybe it wasn't the best idea to find them, that he had a good life here and people who loved him no matter what.

“But what if they love me too? What if they are looking for me too,” countered Henry. If that wasn't a set back in treatment than Henry's newest issue was. He had recently found a book of fairy tales and now Henry had started building a world based on his book where this town and everyone in it was based on a character in his book and that they were cursed to not remember who they where and to never have a happy ending.

In their last session, Henry had revealed that he thought Regina was the Evil Queen who had cast the curse, that his teacher was Snow White and that Archie was Jiminy Cricket. Archie had to chuckle to himself at the thought of himself as a cricket from a children's movie. Archie was currently waiting for his young patient to come in for his Tuesday night appointment and the boy was currently twenty minutes late. Pongo yawned and looked up at Archie as if it say, 'something is not right'. Archie got up and rubbed the dog behind the ears.

“I know boy...we'll wait a little longer and than I'll get us some dinner,” said Archie. Pongo put his head down and let out a deep sigh. It wasn't like Henry to miss his sessions and Archie was getting slightly worried about the boy. He decided to place a call to Regina, all he got was her voice mail and he left her a message. It wasn't like her to cancel Henry's appointments, but he wouldn't put it pass her to cancel and not call him. After all she was a busy woman and he was just a shrink. It was now thirty minutes past his appointment and since it was to be his last one of the day he decided to leave the office for a little bit and get some dinner to eat here in case Henry did show up. He wrote a note telling Henry that he would be over at Granny's and to wait for him with Pongo.

“You wait here and I'll be right back,” said Archie petting the dog on the head before grabbing his coat, umbrella and wallet and heading over to Granny's dinner. He went inside and noticed that Natalie was sitting at a table alone reading a book and eating a sandwich.

“Is that for Book Club?” asked Archie. Natalie looked up and shook her head.

“No. I finished that a few days ago. This is just an old favorite,” said Natalie. She held it up for Archie to see. The book had clearly been well read and it showed in how dog eared it was.

“Dune. I didn't peg you for a sci fi fan,” said Archie.

“Well you of all people should know not a judge a book by it's cover,” said Natalie teasing. Archie felt his ears go a bit pink at her teasing. Archie turned to the counter to order his food when he took a deep breath and turned back to Natalie.

“Would it be alright if I joined you?” asked Archie.

“Sure.” Archie pulled up a chair and Ruby poured him a cup of coffee and took his order.

“So did you finish your assigned reading for tomorrow night's Book Club?” asked Natalie. Archie sighed internally. He had finally worked himself up into asking her out while she had been giving Pongo his yearly shots when she had spotted the book he had with him. He ended up asking her to join the weekly book club instead. She had been hesitant at first. Clubs had people and she could read on her own just fine. He wondered if Graham had prodded her into coming.

“Just barely,” said Archie.

“Did you like it?” asked Natalie

“Honestly...I think that was the most depressing book I have ever read,” said Archie. Natalie smiled at him.

“Thank you. I think I cried like fifteen times during the last chapter. The death scene just went on forever. I actually debated coming to you and asking for some Prozac to get through the last three pages.”

“I would have to have at least three sessions with you before writing you a prescription,” said Archie. Natalie let out a laugh and shrugged.

“It was worth a shot.” Ruby sat his order down and just gave him a smirk.

“I take it Graham won't be joining us this evening?” asked Ruby.

“No. It appears he has bailed on me,” said Natalie. Ruby just gave him another smirk and left the table.

“So I wasn't the only one stood up this evening. Henry bailed on our session this evening,” said Archie.

“Wow, you got ditched by a ten year old and I got ditched by my best friend. We are just winning this evening,” said Natalie.

“Well don't tell Henry this, but this has been one of more enjoyable Tuesday nights,” said Archie. _Yep this has been really nice,_ thought Archie

“Nice to know I'm more fun than a ten year old boy,” said Natalie. She grinned at him, the one she made when she made a joke at her own expense.

“That wasn't what I meant...I...”stammered Archie. He could feel the hives on his arms and Natalie just shook her head and looked at Archie's fries.

“You better eat those before they get cold,” said Natalie. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

“So, I'll see you tomorrow night,” said Natalie paying her tab.

“Tomorrow?” asked Archie.

“Book Club,” prompted Natalie.

“Oh yes right...Book Club. I'll see you there,” said Archie. Natalie unlocked her wheels and left out the back where the ramp was. Archie paid his tab and walked down the stairs and back to his office.

Pongo gave him a look.

“I know boy, I didn't plan to be gone for so long.” Archie took a sample bag of food he had gotten the last time he taken Pongo to see Natalie and dumped it in a small bowl. Pongo devoured it quickly and than looked up at Archie for more.

“You should know begging doesn't work.” Archie sat down to finish up some of his paperwork and found his thoughts drifting. He could never understand why he could ask his patients to share their deepest fears with him yet he could never work up the nerve to ask Natalie out to dinner. He knew she wasn't dating Graham, despite their very close relationship they never crossed the line of friendship. She wasn't a patient so it wouldn't be a conflict of interest to ask her out. If he was really honest with himself it was his own fear of rejection that always left tongue tied around her. Archie forced himself to finish the paperwork on his desk when he finally came up for air he realized it was almost ten o'clock.

“Well boy, I guess it's time to head home,” said Archie and he packed up his things and got Pongo leashed and headed out. The first thing that caught his eye was Henry was outside in the street next to a young blond woman by a bright yellow Bug.

“Henry! What are you doing out here? Is everything alright?” asked Archie.

“I'm fine Archie,” said Henry with a small grin on his face and he gave Pongo a head pat.

“Who's this?” asked Archie studying the woman.

“Just someone trying to give him a ride home,” she said looking exhausted.

“She's my mom Archie,” said Henry. _Oh crap._ Was the first thought that came into Archie's mind.

“Oh I see,” said Archie.

“Um do you know where he lives?” she asked clearly uncomfortable about this whole thing.

“Oh yes. Just drive up Mishler street and the Mayor's house is the largest on the block.” She looked down at Henry in shock.

“You're the Mayor's kid.”

“Maybe,” admitted Henry looking down at street guiltily. He had clearly not told this woman his whole story. _Where did she come from? I thought his records were sealed. How did he find her,_ thought Archie.

“Henry where were you today? You missed our session?” asked Archie. _Does your mother know about this?_

“Oh I forgot to tell you that I went on a field trip,” fibbed Henry. _A field trip that found your birth mother..._ Archie bent down so he could look Henry in the eyes.

“What did we say about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything,” said Archie

“Okay. I really should be getting him home now,” said the woman in a tone that Archie took to be pleading. _She didn't want to be found and now they can't go back._

“Yes of course. Well have a good night and you be good Henry,” said Archie and he continued his walk home. _Well we're clearly going to have a lot to talk about during out Thursday session._

 

Odette shut the door to Snow White and Charming's room and fought the urge to sigh. She headed to her own chambers to mend some of Snow's dresses before she turned in for the evening. She shut the door and went to pick up her sewing when she heard the faint chirp.

“Is this a bad time?” asked Jiminy. Odette smiled to herself.

“You know it never it is,” said Odette sitting down. Jiminy flew over to her and landed on her shoulder.

“How is Snow doing?” asked Jiminy. Odette sighed and started unpinning her hair.

“She puts on a brave face for Charming and the others, but truthfully she is fearful of when the queen will cast the curse, she's fearful of leaving this land with her child, she fears for her subjects and she fears far too many things to name,” admitted Odette.

The counsel had met today to discuss what was to be done and the only way was to send Snow and her child to the land where they would be untouched by the curse and in twenty eight years the child would break the curse and lead them into a final battle. The Blue Fairy had presented them with a magic tree that would be turned into a cabinet that would take Snow and her child to safety. Geppetto was working on turning the tree into a wardrobe that would send Snow and her child to the new land. Jiminy hated the fact that he was keeping a secret from Odette, but he had made a promise to Geppetto and he couldn't break it. He owed Geppetto a debt and this was the only way to repay it. Still it hurt to lie to the person he loved.

“Your thoughts on what was said today?” asked Jiminy.

“Going to war would get us no where. We fought one for years and look where it got us, an angry queen ready to curse us into a new world. Sending her majesty and her child to safety might be the best thing we can do,” said Odette.

“Anything else?” he asked. Odette looked over at the cricket and gave him a very tired smile.

“This land that Regina plans on sending us to is a land where we lose everything we love and that we will never have a happy ending. I have to count myself somewhat lucky though. A lot of people have lost their loves and have never had a happy ending. I was lucky enough to find someone who loved me enough to help me be free and that I know will always love me now matter what.” Jiminy just shook his head.

“Do you regret the fact that I didn't...” Odette cut him off.

“No...you had your promises to keep and I had mine to keep. I was just happy to know that I was loved for once.” Odette picked up her sewing basket and started to working on mending one of Snow's dresses.

“I was happy too,” said Jiminy. She placed a kiss on her fingertips and than on his head. He stood on her shoulder and watched Odette finish the dress before letting out a long yawn.

“You should get some rest. We're going to be in the West wing until Geppetto finishes the wardrobe. Can I speak with you tomorrow night?” asked Jiminy.

“Of course. Good night Jiminy,” said Odette. She felt a flutter of wings on her cheek and smiled.

“Good night Odette.” Jiminy flew out the window and towards the West wing. Geppetto and Pinocchio were both asleep. Jiminy took his own spot by the window to look over to where Odette was staying and sighed. A part of him did regret the fact that he decided to remain a cricket, he had been his human self again for one hour, it was to save her life and break the curse that held her captive, but still that hour was a taste of a life with someone who loved him and would forgive him of his past. He wished his parents could have met her, she would have shown them that good wasn't weak.

…................................................................................................................................................................

 

Storybrooke

 

Natalie rolled her chair into the bullpen of the Sheriff’s office with gave Graham a look.

“You stood me up last night. If that is how you treat the ladies you will never get a date,” said Natalie handing him a cup of coffee.

“You always seem to come back for more,” teased Graham.

“That's because I feel sorry for you. So what was so important that you ditched me?” asked Natalie.

“Her,” Graham pointed at a cell to where a blond woman was passed out.

“Well this is a new tactic. So are you locking her up until she says yes to dinner and a movie? Has a rule you should keep them in a pit in basement somewhere,” said Natalie.

I hadn't thought of that, but thank you for the idea. Actually she's Henry's birth mother. He ran away yesterday and brought her home with him,” said Graham. Natalie looked at him wide eyed and than back to the woman sleeping in the cell. _Damn kid has guts I'll give him that._

“I bet Regina is regretting not letting him have any pets now. So who won in the cat fight?” asked Natalie.

“Actually they were civil to each other while I was there. Her and Regina had a drink and between the drink and how tired she must have been she fell asleep at the wheel and knocked over the town sign. Thankfully she's okay. I figured she just needed to sleep it off like some others we know,” said Graham pointing at Leroy's cell.

“Well I guess I can forgive you for this time,” said Natalie sipping her coffee.

“Beside I heard you found my replacement anyhow. How was dinner with Dr. Hopper?” asked Graham with a grin.

“It was okay,” said Natalie taking another sip of her coffee.

“Just okay,” mocked Graham and Natalie rolled her eyes.

“It was magic, sunshine and rainbows all rolled into one and than I got out of chair and we danced. It was just dinner between two friends, that was it,” said Natalie rolling her eyes.

“You know if you would just ask him out if would make things easier on the both of you,” said Graham.

“He would just say yes out of pity and I don't want that,” said Natalie.

“The man has a PhD and can barely form a sentence when you're around. Would it be easier if you just wrote him a note like a school girl. Check here for yes or here for no,” teased Graham.

“Will you two shut up!” yelled Leroy from his cell rolling over on his cot.

“And good morning to you too sunshine!” called Graham happily.

“I should go. Have fun with your Sleeping Beauties,” teased Natalie leaving the office.

She went about her day at the shelter and thought about what Graham said.

She could just as easily ask Archie out for dinner or coffee some afternoon. He seemed to be one of the most decent people she had ever met and she liked him. Maybe that why it was hard for her. She worried it would go one of two ways though-He would agree to out of pity for her or he would say no and it would make their delicate friendship weird. She didn't want a date out of pity and risking the friendship wasn't worth it in her books. _Or maybe he would say yes because he likes you back. Or are you scared that he'll turn out to be a nightmare too,_ said a rather annoying nagging voice in her head.

As the day went on the town of Storybrooke was abuzz over the appearance of the newcomer Emma Swan and her checking in at Granny's Inn to stay for a week.

“She seems really nice,” said Mary Margaret that night when they were at Book Club.

“Can we talk about the book?” asked Archie trying to stop the gossip.

“It sucked,” said Granny and Natalie had to force herself not to laugh. “Now I can only imagine what our lovely Mayor thinks of this.”

“She wasn't to happy about it,” said Mary Margaret.

“Well I imagine it puts her in a difficult position. To have to see the woman who gave birth to your child,” suggested Archie.

“Always trying to find the positive,” teased Tom fighting back a sneeze.

“Well if having her in his life makes Henry happy than she should stay,” said Natalie.

“She seems unsure about the whole thing though,” said Archie.

“Well how are you suppose to act when a ten year old comes knocking on your door in the middle of the night?” asked Natalie.

“She wants to be sure he's okay though, it's why she's staying,” said Mary Margaret.

“I hope she stays, it's good for business,” said Granny. Natalie almost choked on her tea from trying not to laugh and even Archie had to crack a smile on that one. The club wrapped up and everyone started heading home for the night.

“So you really think she'll make him happy?” asked Archie grabbing his coat.

“I think she might. She just needs a chance to try,” said Natalie. Archie held the door open for her as they left the cafe and went their separate ways. Their inner voices both called them cowards.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode reference-Pilot


	3. Book 1-Chapter 2

The buzz of the alarm clock woke Natalie up at six and she rolled over and fumbled for the clock to shut it off. It was after she shut it off that she heard the chiming of a bell, a very large bell to be exact. _What in the world,_ thought Natalie. She sat up in bed, pulled herself into her chair and made her way over to her window and didn't see anything from her ground floor view. _Maybe I'm just hearing things._ As she was getting ready to leave at seven she heard the large bell chiming again. She grabbed her bag and was debating getting her hearing tested as she headed out the door. It was only a few blocks to the shelter from her apartment and as she was crossing the street she saw a few people looking up at the clock tower. She looked up and it took her a few seconds to realize that the clock read 7:15 and not 8:15. She honestly couldn't remember a time in her life that the clock didn't read 8:15. People had wanted to get the clocked fixed for years, but efforts never seem to go anywhere.

“Well that's something you don't see everyday,” said Marco cheerfully.

“Not around here anyway,” said Natalie. She unlocked the door to the shelter and let herself in. Her morning was rather uneventful, expect every hour the clocked chimed. All the dogs and cats kept looking at her each time the bells chimed as if it was her fault everything so noisy now.

“I know it's very loud. We'll just have to get used to it,” said Natalie giving one of the dogs an extra rub behind the ears. Noon rolled around and Natalie told Dr. Thatcher she was going to lunch. She went over to Granny's and the only topics of conversations were Henry's birth mother and the now working clock tower.

“I wonder how it got started again?” said Ruby.

“A roving gang of clock repairmen,” suggested Natalie placing her order.

“I can see them now. Little old men roaming village to dell repairing broken clocks in the middle of the night,” said Ruby. She went into the back to get Natalie's order ready when Archie came in. Natalie noticed that he looked a little frazzled and worried.

“So the clock wake you up too?” asked Natalie.

“What? Oh the clock...yeah. That is something isn't it. Those rusted gears must have finally started themselves up,” said Archie.

“Ruby and I think it's a roving gang of clock repairmen. You okay?” asked Natalie. He seemed a bit panicked and not all together.

“I'm fine why do you ask?” asked Archie quickly. _Oh someone needs a downer,_ thought Natalie.

“You just look a little out of sorts,” said Natalie. Ruby came back out and handed Natalie her to go lunch.

“I'm fine,” said Archie in a rather sharp tone. It took Natalie aback. She could never recall Archie being so short with anyone. Clearly he wasn't in the mood to talk to her and well she had left all her downers back at the shelter.

“See you later,” said Natalie. She went out the back and wondered what in the hell had gotten into him. _Maybe it's just a bad day. Everyone has them and it has nothing to do with you._ If it had nothing to do with her she couldn't figure out why it bothered her so much.

….................................................................................................................................................................

Archie placed his order and took it back to his office. He found he had no taste for it though and threw it in the trash. Regina had called him earlier this morning and told him that if Emma came to him asking about Henry he was to give her his file and than call Graham and report that she had broken into his office and stolen it.

“Why?” asked Archie stunned.

“She's a bad influence on Henry! Since she's been here he's stolen a credit card, skipped school, run away from home twice and I don't want my son becoming like her. I don't care what has to be done to get her out of this town and away from Henry, but it is going to happen and you are going to help me!” ordered Regina and she hung up before he could protest. Archie dug out a bottle of aspirin and popped two of them for the headache he knew was coming.

This was wrong and he knew it, however Regina could make his own life a living hell. She could pull Henry out of his care and than who would the boy have to help him. His recent actions of the stealing and running away had been to find Emma not because of her. It was too soon to tell what influence she could have on his life. _I know what influence Regina can have on my life and it will be bad._ Archie started working through his notes from his other clients when he heard a knock at his door and there stood Emma. _I was really hoping she would be wrong,_ thought Archie.

“Hey,” she said looking around nervously.

“Oh Emma Swan. I was just reading about you.” Archie held up The Mirror's front page story about her crash into the sign and mug shot. Emma just looked at clearly annoyed. “Let me guess you need some help with some post traumatic stress. The diagnosis was free by the way,” joked Archie and Emma let out a nervous laugh.

“Actually, I'm here about Henry,” said Emma and Archie felt his stomach drop. He really didn't want to do this. _You don't have to. You could say she was never here. Don't give her the file. Come on._

“I'm sorry I really shouldn't...” Emma cut him off and she looked genuine in her guilt and worry about asking him about Henry.

“I know and I'm sorry, but can you just tell me about this fairy tell obsession and what is causing it? I mean he thinks everyone is a character from this book...I mean it's crazy,” said Emma. Archie felt himself get a little upset at the use of the word crazy. Henry wasn't crazy he was just very imaginative. If anything if showed how smart and creative the child could be. _I mean a whole cursed town, frozen in time. Stephen King could have written it and it would sell millions._

“I hope you don't talk that way in front of him. The word 'crazy' is really damaging. I mean these stories they are his language and he has no idea how to express complex emotions so he's translating as best he can. It's how he communicates and he's using this book to help deal with his problems,” said Archie.

“But he got the book a month ago. Has he been seeing you longer than that?” asked Emma.

“Yes he has,” said Archie.

“So it's Regina,” said Emma clearly worried. Archie realized he was looking at someone who was clearly dealing with issues of loss and regret about giving her child up. No matter what she was tied to Henry and was trying to make up for what she felt was the worst thing she had done in her life.

“His mother is a complicated woman and over the years the attempts to bring them closer together really have backfired,” admitted Archie and Emma looked down the floor and has much as he hated himself for doing this and knew that he was going to cause Emma a great deal of trouble, but she had the right to know about Henry. He went over to his file cabinet, pulled out Henry's file and gave it to her.

“Why don't you read it over and see what I mean.” Emma took the file and looked at it confused.

“Why are you doing this?'

“Well he talks about you a lot and your very important to him,” said Archie telling her part of the truth. The look on her face was stunned.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“Just see that I get it back,” said Archie. He needed her to leave before he could change his mind and tell her the whole truth. As she was heading out the door Archie had to add one last thing. _At least think of Henry._

“For the sake of the boy, be careful how you handle his belief system. Destroying his imagination would be devastating.” She nodded and left. _Because what I'm about to do is devastating enough,_ thought Archie shutting the door and making the call to Regina.

…................................................................................................................................................................

 

Since it was Thursday, Natalie only had to work until three and than Dr. Thatcher handled everything else till close. Instead of going home she decided to go see what Graham was up to. One of the few perks to living in a small town was nine times out of ten Graham was so bored at work she could find him in his office playing darts, solitaire or napping. However when she came into the office today she was shocked to see Emma Swan. Awake, in handcuffs and taking another mug shot.

“You know the shrink is lying,” she protested. _The shrink? Archie?_

“Turn to your right and why would he lie?” asked Graham.

“Because the mayor put him up to it. She must have something on him, He's scared of her just like everyone else in this town,” said Emma.

“What is going on?” asked Natalie.

“Ms. Swan broke into Dr. Hopper's office and took Henry's file. To the left,” said Graham.

“I didn't,” countered Emma.

“Regina can be imposing, but I don't think she would frame you,” said Graham and Natalie starting thinking how worried and out of sorts Archie had been at Granny's and knew that if Regina said jump people asked how high. _But this. This is low. He wouldn't do that to Henry. Would he?_

“Hey,” cried Henry and Mary Margaret was right behind him.

“Henry what are you doing here?” asked Graham.

“His mother told him what happened?” said Mary Margaret and Natalie was stunned. _That is just mean to tell a kid while he's at school that someone got arrested._

“Of course she did. Henry I don't know what she told you but I didn't...” started Emma and Henry cut her off.

“You are a genius!” cried Henry and Emma looked at him confused.

“What?”

“You were getting information for Operation Cobra,” said Henry.

“What's Operation Cobra?” asked Graham.

“It's need to know Sheriff,” said Henry. Mary Margaret gave Natalie a look and Natalie was trying not to smile from just how serious Henry was being. “All you need to know is that Ms. Blanchard is going to bail her out,” said Henry.

“You are...why?” asked Emma.

“I trust you,” said Mary Margaret and Emma smiled. _She always is the better person among us,_ thought Natalie.

“Well if you can un-cuff me. I have something I need to do.” Graham sighed and went to go get the keys.

“So Henry what is Operation Cobra?” asked Natalie.

“I can't tell you just yet. But you are on a list of possible members,” he said and Mary Margaret smiled at Natalie. Natalie turned her attention back to Emma who looked beyond ready to kick someone's ass.

“I'm sorry we keep meeting while your under arrest. I'm Natalie White. Hopefully Graham has been decent to you,” said Natalie. Graham came back out with the cuff keys and took the handcuffs off Emma.

“Well thank you and maybe the next time you see me maybe I'll actually be guilty of what I'm being accused of,” said Emma. Mary Margaret wrote Graham a check for two hundred dollars and the three of them left the office. Graham sat down with a sigh and rolled his eyes.

“I'm not paid enough to deal with this,” said Graham.

“So seriously you really think she broke into Archie's and took Henry's file?” asked Natalie.

“Why would he lie?” asked Graham.

“He looked really upset about something this afternoon and he just wasn't himself,” said Natalie.

“I know Regina can be a hard-ass, but this low even for her,” said Graham.

“Well if she really doesn't like Emma and wants her out of town...” suggested Natalie.

“The only person getting hurt is the boy by two adult woman acting like high school girls,” said Graham.

“Now you and I both know that high school girls are far better at this type of tit for tat,” said Natalie.

“I should take the file back to Archie,” said Graham.

“I can take it. It's on my way home. Why don't you talk to our fearless leader about playing nice,” said Natalie and Graham gave her a look.

“Don't,” he warned.

“Don't what?” asked Natalie.

“If Emma is right and this was because Regina is down his throat he doesn't need you adding to it,” said Graham.

“I'll try to be good.,” said Natalie. Graham handed her the file and she took it. It wasn't that she was going to jump down his throat about it, but she needed to know if he did it and why. Natalie wheeled herself over to the building that housed Archie's office and took the elevator up to the third floor. Natalie knocked on the door and Archie opened it and looked stunned to she her there.

“Um hi. Can I help you?” he asked. Natalie handed him the file.

“Graham asked me to give this back to you,” said Natalie.

“Well thank you,” said Archie. He sat the file on a nearby table and realized that Natalie wasn't going anywhere.

“Was there something else?” asked Archie.

“Emma says you gave her the file. Why would she say that?” asked Natalie.

“She's clearly troubled and needs help,” said Archie. Natalie looked at him and sighed deeply. It was so clear to her that he was lying.

“You are a horrible liar,” said Natalie.

“I'm not lying.” Archie felt like he had been punched in the gut. He already felt guilty about what he had done and now he was being called on it by the person he least expected it or wanted it from. _I don't want you to know how weak I really am._

“I don't know why your lying or what Regina told you to do, but it's really unfair to Henry,” said Natalie.

“And you know so much about him,” said Archie. He already felt terribly ashamed of what he done and tried to hide his shame by speaking to her with scorn in his voice.

“I know that this is the most he's smiled since you brought me Pongo and it's just mean to take her away from him,” said Natalie. _I really thought you cared about him_

“Why don't you let me treat Henry and I'll let you treat Pongo,” snapped Archie and the second the words left his mouth he regretted them. Natalie's face went red before she rolled her eyes and gave him a look of contempt.

“I just thought you were a better person is all.” She turned her chair around and went back towards the elevator.

“Wait...Natalie please just wait,” called Archie. Natalie got on the elevator and closed the doors. He knew he could take the stairs and catch up with her, but all he would be doing is proving that he could be even dumber than he was. Archie went back into his office and from his window he watched Natalie quickly wheel herself away from his office and towards her apartment.

She was wrong, he wasn't a very good person. He had broken Henry's trust and was likely hurting the poor boy and when someone called him on he lashed out, it was even worse because it was someone he really liked, even though he could never spit it out. _Way to go Archie._

The hours until Henry showed up dragged on and than when the boy did show up he was clearly upset about his mother's arrest and how he overheard her talking with Regina.

“She's thinks I'm crazy,” he said sadly and Henry started playing with his umbrella.

“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Archie and Henry shook his head no. “You know that umbrella is kind of my good luck charm.” It had been the one he was carrying the day they found Pongo and met Natalie. “Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?”

“I don't think your anyone,” said Henry sitting the umbrella down. _I bet your birth mother thinks I'm a jerk, your adoptive mother thinks I'm a push over and Natalie most likely thinks I'm a jack ass and all three would be right._

Before Archie could say anything else his office door opened and there was Emma and Archie felt that sinking feeling get worse. _You owe her an apology. It's the least you can do._

“Ms Swan I am so sorry and I can explain...the mayor,” started Archie and Emma cut him off.

“Yeah, don't worry I get it. Henry I'm so sorry,” said Emma.

“I don't wanna talk to you,” said Henry dejected.

“Ms. Swan if she knew you were here...” pleaded Archie and Emma cut him off.

“To hell with her,” she snapped and Emma took a seat across from Henry. “Listen there is one simple reason I stayed here and that is you. I wanted to get to know you,” said Emma.

“You think I'm crazy,” snapped Henry.

“No I think the curse is crazy and it is. But, it doesn't mean that it isn't true,” said Emma. Henry gave her look and even Archie had to wonder where she was going with this.

“You have to know that this is a lot to ask anyone to believe, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know, maybe this is true,” said Emma.

“But you told my mom...” started Henry.

“I told your mom what she needed to hear,” said Emma. “What I do know that if the curse is real that the only way to break it is to trick the Evil Queen into thinking we are non believers. So that way she's not on to us. Isn't that what Operation Cobra is all about?” asked Emma looking at Archie and he couldn't help but smile, she was reaching Henry using the things he understood and was far better at it than he had ever been.

“That is brilliant,” said Henry sitting up. Emma held a fist full of pages in her hand.

“I read these pages and you were right Henry they are dangerous and the only way to stop them from falling into the wrong hands is to get rid of them.” She went over to his fireplace and tossed them in and watched them burn.

“Now we have the advantage,” said Emma smiling. Henry got up and and gave her a hug and she hugged him back just as hard.

“I knew you were here to help me,” said Henry

“That's right kid I am. And nothing, not even a curse is going to stop me,” said Emma. Henry hugged her again and smiled at her. Archie had to admit it had been a long time since he had seen the boy this happy about anything.

“I think I want to leave early. Is that okay Archie?” asked Henry.

“I guess so. I'll see on Saturday,” said Archie. Henry picked up his backpack and holding hands with his birth mother they left the office together. Archie picked up his notes and started adding what had just happened to Henry's file. When he finished it was still early and he decided to go home and take Pongo for a walk to try to clear his head.

He hadn't seen Henry that happy in a long time and it was unfair and mean to take the thing that made him happy away. He had been working for awhile now to see him that happy and it finally felt like he might be able to make some progress with him. Regina might not like how the progress was made, but she had been on his case to make process. Pongo walked beside him, at least the dog didn't think he was a bad person. _If you only knew better._

Natalie had been right to call him on his lies since no one else would have and what he had said was uncalled for and mean. It started to rain and Archie decided to head home and figure out what to do in the morning. He know he owed her an apology and the truth. _The truth about a lot of things._

… _.................................................................................................................................................................._

The next day proved to not be in his favor, he seemed to have patient after patient in and had to work through lunch and he didn't stop until almost six. He left quickly and luck would have it Natalie was just leaving the shelter.

“Natalie,” called Archie. She looked up and saw him. The look she sent him was one of annoyance and disdain. She put her bag on the back of chair and started wheeling away. _Crap_

“Natalie, please just wait a second,” called Archie. He had to run to catch up with her and jog when he finally did.

“Can we just talk for a second?” asked Archie.

“About what?” asked Natalie.

“I was lying about Emma and I was angry with myself and I took it out on you. It was wrong and I'm really sorry,” said Archie. Natalie stopped her chair and looked up at him.

“You were an ass and that is the nicest word I can come up with right now,” snapped Natalie.

“I know that and you have every right to be mad at me,” said Archie.

“You think so?” asked Natalie.

“Please just hear me out,” said Archie. “I don't know why I snapped at you the way I did, but it was unfair to you and uncalled for and I know that sorry really doesn't make up for it. You were right to call me out,” said Archie. He hadn't slept last night he felt so guilty. He told Graham he didn't want to press charges and that if Emma owed any fines he would pay them. Emma and Henry had already forgiven him, but for some reason he needed Natalie to forgive him. However it was clear she wasn't in a forgiving mood right now.

“It wasn't just me that you lied to. You lied to Henry indirectly at least and got Emma accused of a crime she didn't do. If Mary Margaret hadn't bailed her out, she would still be sitting in a cell right now. You know what I think upsets me the most is that you were willing to do all of that and for what? To keep Regina off your ass. She's not your patient, Henry is. I thought...never mind what I thought,” said Natalie. She went to wheel herself away and Archie grabbed her chair.

“Please let's talk about this,” said Archie. Her face turned cold and hard.

“Let go of my chair,” said Natalie very slowly and softly. It was so cold and it was hard for him to accept cold from a person he knew could be so warm.

“I just need you to understand,” said Archie.

“There is nothing to understand now let go of my chair,” snapped Natalie.

“Natalie...I...I'm really sorry,” pleaded Archie. Natalie forced his hand off her chair and wheeled herself away from him quickly. “And I think I might have feelings for you,” muttered Archie under his breath before walking away.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

The Enchanted Forest

 

Odette was getting ready to go to bed when she heard the knock at her door. Odette opened the door and found Snow White standing there.

“I'm so sorry I didn't hear the bell ring. Do you need anything?” asked Odette.

“Someone to talk too,” said Snow White. Odette opened the door and let Snow in. She shut the door and watched as Snow walk around her room and over to the dress she had just finished mending.

“I could never do the sewing work that you do,” said Snow.

“You could never sit still long enough to learn how,” teased Odette and Snow chuckled. Snow sat down and sighed.

“I don't think I can do this. Leave Charming behind, leave everyone behind. After everything we went through to be together just to leave you all again. It just hurts too much,” admitted Snow.

“I know how painful it is to have love and have to let it go,” said Odette. Snow gave Odette a very tired smile. “I know that people think it's silly and I know that I am the butt of many jokes in court, they are under the impression I care though. I found love, your ladyship and I don't care what form it came in,” said Odette.

“You have to admit it is unusual. What was it that made you love him?” asked Snow.

“His ability to be honest, to understand what it's like to try to make up for past mistakes, to see all my mistakes and still love me,” said Odette and Snow frowned.

“She tricked you, she tricked us all into thinking she was a good person,” said Snow.

“She used me and I could have hurt you and that is something I must live with. I know how hard it is to give up love after finally finding it. You might have to give up Charming, but you will always have a reminder of your love. Your child,” said Odette.

“What is your reminder?” asked Snow.

“I get to be here with you,” said Odette. Snow hugged her tightly and Odette felt a small weight on her chest. They were times she wished he had chosen to stay with her, but she understood what it might have a duty to others. Even if he had stayed could they have sat aside what they needed to do for the people who depended on them?

“Now I know why my mother needed your mother so much. Thank you,” said Snow.

“And like my mother before me, I will be with you till the end,” said Odette. Snow wiped her eyes.

“We should both try to get some sleep. Good night Odette.” said Snow.

“Good night your Highness.” Snow left the room and Odette wiped away her own tears and tried to get some sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode referenced-The Thing You Love Most
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome.


	4. Book 1-Chapter 3

Gossip is just a way of life in small town and Storybrooke was no exception to the rule and they finally had some very good gossip going around. Since Emma Swan had come to town the rumor mill had been on fire about her spats with Regina. Her other actions: helping Ashley keep her baby from Mr. Gold, helping Sheriff Graham find a missing John Doe, moving in with Mary Margaret and taking a job with Graham were fuel to the fire. However, there was other gossip going on in Storybrooke that were just little embers to the flame.

One of those embers was how the temperature in the room seemed to go down about ten degrees whenever Dr. Hopper and Dr. White were in the same room for more than five minutes and how they couldn't seem to look at each other. They couldn't help but notice that when they did catch Dr. Hopper looking at her it was one of longing. Like there was something he really wanted to say and just couldn't get out. When they caught Dr. White looking at Dr. Hopper it was a mix of disappointment and hurt. Add to the fact that they were seen fighting outside of the shelter it just added a little glow to the embers to get some people talking.

It had been almost two weeks since he had spoken to Natalie and Archie found his mind drifting more than once during his sessions with patients about how much he missed talking to her and wished she could understand how sorry he was about their fight.

“You weren't always a cricket,” said Henry. Archie mental shook himself and tried to recall what he and Henry had been talking about.

“I wasn't always a what...oh right. Because you think I'm Jiminy Cricket. Why do you think that Henry?” asked Archie.

“Because of who you are,” said Henry.

“And what am I?” asked Archie. _Other than a foolish old man who can't be honest._

“You're a conscience. You help people tell right from wrong,” said Henry. _I wish I had someone to tell me what is right from wrong._

“So all the crickets in Storybrooke were people once?” asked Archie trying to Henry back on himself.

“They're aren't any crickets here. Listen,” said Henry going to the window. It was fall and the only sound Archie heard outside was an owl.

“Well maybe it isn't late enough,” said Archie and Henry shook his head.

“There's never been crickets here, you just haven't notice.” The boy was right, Archie could never recall a night when he had heard a cricket chirp. Maybe there was a scientific reason for the lack of crickets in this part of Maine he could present to Henry during their next session. _Maybe the nearby animal doctor would know the answer._

“So you think that's proof that there is a curse?” asked Archie.

“Not enough, I'm still looking,” admitted Henry.

“Look I know I asked this before, but why is the idea of a curse so important?” asked Archie.

“It...it just is,” said Henry and Archie sighed. He hoped that maybe if they could understand why Henry believed in the curse they could start weaning him away from it.

“Well I really want you to think about it Henry because I think there is something buried there,” said Archie. The clock in his office chimed 8 and a few moments later the clock tower started chiming.

“Tune in next time,” joked Henry picking up his backpack.

“I'll walk you to your mother's,” said Archie.

“So I think I want to ask Natalie to be part of Operation Cobra,” said Henry pulling on his coat.

“How come?” asked Archie trying to ignore the little twist he felt at the mention of her name.

“Well I'm not sure who she is yet, but I'm pretty sure she's on our team,” said Henry. They had just gotten down the stairs when suddenly the Earth seemed to lurch forward and Archie heard several of his books fall off the cases upstairs and several car alarms go off. _An earthquake...in Maine_.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

“I have to agree with Emma. Brown is not her color,” said Natalie. Graham gave Natalie an exasperated look and Emma smiled at her.

“Thank you Natalie for your support.” Emma was holding up the brown uniform shirt Graham had ordered for her and it did remind Natalie of something she had seen on a bad cop show once.

“So you think you can get people to do what you want in that red jacket?” he asked.

“I'm getting you to do what I want right now,” said Emma and Natalie laughed.

“You aren't helping anything,” said Graham eyeing Natalie.

“You're under the impression that I'm here to help you,” said Natalie sipping her tea.

“I need to get a you man,” muttered Graham and Emma smirked at her. “At least wear the badge.” He held out the badge and Emma gave it a look like it had just insulted her.

“Look if you really want to be a part of this community than you have show that you belong here. Just wear the badge,” said Graham.

“Come on it goes well with the red jacket,” said Natalie. Graham grinned and Emma took it from him with a grimace and placed on her belt. Not a second later the whole room shook and Natalie was force to lock her brakes and hold on to a desk so her chair didn't tip over. It only lasted a few seconds, but all the phones started ringing off the hook.

“Duty calls. Could you handle the phones for me?” asked Graham looking at Natalie.

“Sure thing.” She went over the desk and started taking messages as they left. It turned out that the mines just a little outside of town had collapsed after all these years causing the quake. It wasn't until a little after ten that Graham and Emma came back looking exhausted.

“Damn look loos don't understand the meaning of police tape and safety hazard,” muttered Graham tossing himself down in a chair.

“You know if this town more than one bar it might not be so bad,” said Emma.

“I would settle for a good movie theater,” said Natalie.

“Well next time a mine collapses I'll bring you out with some popcorn,” said Graham.

“Oh boy a real date. I feel special,” said Natalie.

“Okay, you two have never dated?” asked Emma looking confused.

“Natalie is like the sister I never had or wanted,” said Graham getting up to file a mountain of paper work.

“It would just be too weird after all this time. I've just never felt that way for him. You've never had guy friends?” asked Natalie.

“Until I got here I didn't have friends of either sex,” said Emma. “How long have you two been friends?” Natalie thought about it for a second and just shrugged.

“I don't know, we've just always been friends,” said Natalie.

“Henry would chalk that up to the curse too,” said Emma.

“So what else has Operation Cobra been up too?” asked Natalie.

“That is top secret and I will never tell,” said Emma.

“This paperwork isn't going to do it's self,” called Graham.

“Have fun with Sheriff Serious. Night,” said Natalie leaving the office.

As she headed home she thought she saw Archie heading into his office looking depressed and Natalie fought the urge to call over to him. A part of her was still upset with him and another part was upset with herself for being so snappy at him. It was clear that Regina had really gotten into his head and he that he had no idea what he should do and he really didn't have anyone on his side to help him. She really didn't know what to say to him to let him know that if he really wanted someone on his side he just had to ask. _I would have been on your side in a second._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Archie went into his office to collect his notes so he could work at home. He shoved everything into his bag and fought the urge to slam the door on the way out. _Damn it, why can't she leave me alone to do my work the way I want to do it. I'm trying to help him and she's undermining at every turn._ Regina's threat was ringing in his ears has he made his way home.

After the earthquake Archie and Henry had made their way to Regina's office only to find out that she had left and gone to the site of the quake where a bunch of old mines used to be.

“Let's go see,” said Henry running away and even Archie had to admit he was a bit curious to see what had happened and he followed Henry. They got a ride out to the site with Billy and Ruby. When they got there things had gone bad quickly. Henry was convinced that this was proof that the curse was weakening and thought that Regina was trying to hid something by planning to cover up the old mines and that they had to go down there and investigate as soon as possible.

“It's just some old mines,” said Emma trying to talk him out of it.

“That just happen to cave in after you got here. You must have done something new today,” countered Henry and Archie watched Emma's hand touch her new badge and look at him stunned.

“Henry! What did I tell you? Wait for me in the car. Deputy Swan do your job!” snapped Regina. Emma nodded and went to set up the hazard tape. Archie started to walk away hoping to avoid her when she called out to him.

“Okay we're done with this!” snapped Regina.

“Done with what?” asked Archie. _Don't fire me please. I really want to help Henry._

“My son. We need a new treatment plan. Everything I do he thinks is part of some evil scheme.” _Maybe it's because you overreact all the time_. “I can't even cover up a safety hazard without him thinking I'm up to no good and hiding something! How does any of that make sense?” asked Regina

“Well he has an amazing imagination...”started Archie and Regina cut him off.

“That you let run wild!” said Regina.

“Well I think it would be unfair to rip away the world he's created when I can use it to reach him,” said Archie and Regina glared at him.

“Sometimes I think you forget who you work for and you work for me! I can fire you. This is my town! You will lose your office, lose your house, I can cut you down to size until you are a tiny shrunken creature and this will be the only roof over your damn head,” hissed Regina taking his umbrella from him.

“What would you have me do?” asked Archie defeated.

“You take that delusion out of my son's head and you crush it,” she said and shoved his umbrella back at him and walked away like he was nothing. _Because you are._ Archie watched Regina get in her car and drive home. Archie started his long and lonely walk back to his office with only Regina's voice hissing in his ear about how he was nothing and Natalie's voice telling him that she thought he was a better person than this. _Too bad she was wrong. I don't know how to be a better person._

By the time Saturday came around Archie found himself dreading his session with Henry. A feeling he had never had before. He needed to get Henry to stop talking about his fairy tale obsession or Regina was going to find someone else to do it. He was so lost in his thoughts that it took him a second to realize Marco was at his door.

“Hey lunch time,” said Marco.

“What? Oh lunch, I'm sorry I forgot I have another patient. Another time?” asked Archie. Marco looked at his friend and couldn't help but noticed how flustered and distracted Archie seem to be and it seemed to be his current mood all the time now and Marco could only chalk up his friend's distresses to a certain blond haired, blue eyed woman that hadn't spoken to him in over a week. _Well I'm going to have to fix that._

“Sure,” said Marco. Henry dashed in and grinned at Marco. “Hey Henry. You have a good session.” He patted the boy on the head and left to find the cause of Archie's problems. _It's always a woman,_ thought Marco.

“Are you recruiting Geppetto for Operation Cobra?” asked Henry.

“You think Marco is Geppetto?” asked Archie trying not to get mad at the child. _This isn't his fault._

“Well sure. He's Jiminy Cricket's best friend and Marco is yours,” said Henry as if explaining why two plus two equals four.

“Look Henry we need to talk about this,” said Archie trying to figure out how to do this.

“I know you're not convinced, but I know where we can get proof,” Henry handed over his backpack and Archie started looking through it.

“Flashlight, candy bars...oh Henry no you can not go down into the mine,” said Archie suddenly fearful. _Maybe Regina was right and we need to stop this now._

“Emma is here and stuff is happening and I have to look into it!” countered Henry.

“Henry. Henry you need to stop now.” Archie sat him down and than he sat down across from him. “There is no proof! All of this...all of this is a delusion! Do you know what a delusion is?” Henry looked at him confused and worried.

“I think so,” said Henry

“It something that is not real and it's not healthy! I thought that you would out grow this, but now it's turned into a psychosis and do you know what that means? It means you can no longer tell what is real and what is not and if that continues...than I'll have to lock you away. Henry, look this has to stop and you need to wake up. This nonsense must end!”

Henry sat there for a few seconds and than his eyes clouded over and his face went red. He picked up his backpack and slammed out of his office. _Oh god what did I do?_ Archie quickly wiped his own eyes, he had for all intents and purposes bullied his own patient, a child and it was a child that trusted him without thought with all his fears and hopes only have him turn around and use them to scare the boy. Pongo looked up at him confused and Archie just sat there. _I thought you were a better a person. You thought wrong._

… _.................................................................................................................................................................._

 

Natalie adjusted the basket on her lap and wheeled herself down the aisle of the store. Tom must have redone the shelves and now her favorite cereal was on the top shelf. Sighing Natalie got out what Graham called her grabby stick and went to get the box down when Marco reached up and got it for her.

“This was the one right?” he asked placing it in her basket.

“Yeah. Thank you.” Natalie started to head down the aisle and Marco was right next to her.

“In case you need anything else,” he said.

Normally Natalie was against this sort of extra help. After all she was an adult who could take care of herself, however she just couldn't say no to the old man. He was a sweet guy. He had been the one to do all the work in her apartment so she could live by herself. He wasn't doing this because he thought she couldn't do it. It was just an old habit in his soul. He had been married once and most likely was used to getting things off the top shelf for his wife without being asked. She had to admit when they were done it had made things a little easier. _They say chivalry is dead, I would argue against it right now._

“Thanks. You probably saved Tom a bunch of time and headache from me knocking stuff down by mistake,” Natalie said at checkout. Tom went to hand her the bag when Marco took it.

“I'll carry it home for you,” he said and Natalie shrugged. She knew she couldn't say no now without hurting his feelings.

“You know you're spoiling me right,” said Natalie. They left the store and Natalie kept a slow pace next to him. They made it back to her apartment and Natalie felt the least she could do is invite him in for something to drink.

“Actually I was hoping to talk to you anyway. It's about Archie,” said Marco following her to the kitchen and Natalie bite the inside of her cheek as he went on. “He hasn't been himself since you two had your fight.”

“What fight?” asked Natalie and Marco frowned at her.

“You should know how this town works by now,” said Marco Now it was Natalie's turn to frown.

“If I want to what I'm doing I should go sit at Granny's and someone will tell me what I'm doing. Listen we just had a disagreement and we just needed to go to our corners and chill until we have both cleared our heads,” said Natalie. She was starting to wonder if she would ever be clear headed when it came to Archie Hopper.

“He's not clearing his head and neither are you. He likes you,” said Marco.

“I like Archie too, he's a good friend...most of the time,” said Natalie and Marco shook his head.

“He _Likes_ you,” said Marco and Natalie found herself at a lost for words as the meaning of his words started sinking in. Marco pulled his chair over to her and sat down across from her.

“Archie has to keep secrets, everyone's secrets, all the time and sometimes he forgets that he doesn't have to keep his own. It's why he's never been able to say it,” said Marco.

“And you know this how?” asked Natalie trying to get her thoughts together. W _hy? Why does he like me? Has he met me? I've been a grade A bitch the last two weeks when he could have used a little bit of friendship._

“I was in love a very long time ago and how he is with you, is how it was with my wife. Just think about it, please,” said Marco and Natalie nodded. “You're a nice girl and you'll figure out what to do when the time is right,” said Marco.

“Okay.” said Natalie. Marco bent down and gave her hug and Natalie couldn't help but hug him back.

“Take care,” said Marco taking his leave of her and Natalie wished she had thought to buy herself something stronger than OJ to drink. _He likes me_. _Of all the people he likes me._

… _.................................................................................................................................................................._

 

Since it was Saturday and he had no other patients Archie poured himself some Scotch and took a sip. After the past few weeks, he figured he deserved an irresponsible coping device. He couldn't believe how terrible he had been to Henry and he had a feeling it was going to be a repeat of what had happened between him and Natalie. He had managed to hurt two of the people who saw good in him. Now if he could just piss Marco and Pongo off the circle would be complete. Pongo jumped on the sofa next to him and nudged his hand. Archie started rubbing the dog behind his ears and took another sip of his drink.

“You know what the worst part of all this is boy. It's that I really care about them.” He cared about them more than he was willing to admit right now. Henry really didn't have friends his own age, he couldn't talk to Regina and Henry had never brought up wanting a father. It only took a few sessions for Archie to realize that he might be the closest thing to a male/father figure that Henry had in his life. He needed someone to understand him, it's why he brought Emma here to be with him.

Natalie was a different story. At first, he had tried to chalk up his feelings for her as purely physical in nature. She was pretty and had he been a different type of person he might have just tried for just a causal fling with her, but that wasn't him and he had a good feeling that wasn't her either. She had helped Henry open up to him and she didn't have to. She had shown patience with him that his own mother seemed to lack with all his questions about everything.

She was also a far stronger person than he would ever be. One day Henry was playing around with Pongo and another dog in the main area of the shelter and somehow they managed to knock Natalie and her chair over. Henry was terribly upset and Archie was worried that somehow they had managed to hurt her even more. Natalie shook it off, had him pick up her chair and she pulled herself back up again. She had to keep assuring them that she was fine and that it was just one of those things, you just had to pick yourself sometimes. It was something he didn't know how to do.

“ARCHIE!” snapped Emma while banging on his door. _Oh boy another woman who hates me._ She slammed into his office looking more upset than anything. “What did you do? You told me to not take the fantasy away that it would destroy him!”

“If the course of therapy stops working you have to find another treatment,” said Archie.

“Is it her! Is it Regina?” asked Emma hitting the nail on the head. “Did she threaten you? What could be so important to drown out your own conscience?” When asked why it sounded small and petty that he had folded out of fear and selfishness. _He trusted you._

“I do not need to defend my professional opinion to you,” said Archie. Emma just rolled her eyes as her phone rang.

“Hello Madam Mayor. Nice work! Yeah I'm with Dr. Hopper and guess what you left your fingerprints all over him.” Emma paused and her face fell. “I dropped Henry off at your office an hour ago. I don't know where he is.” Archie didn't think it was possible to feel any more guilt ridden at that second.

“I know where he is.” Emma hung up her phone and looked at him. “He wanted to go into the mines.” Emma's face went stone cold and she turned on her heel and ran out of his office. _I thought you were a better person_. Archie grabbed Pongo and his umbrella and ran after Emma.

They drove out to mines and started calling out for Henry and got no reply and Archie started fearing the worse. _What if he fell and hit his head. Broke his leg. Is hopeless lost in the tunnels. This is all my fault._

“I don't think he's here,” said Emma. Pongo was whining and digging at something near the opening.

“What is it boy?” Archie found one of Henry's candy bars. “He was here.”

“Maybe he was and than he left,” said Emma trying to be hopeful.

“Do we really want to take that shot?” asked Archie. The ground started to quake again and without really thinking what he was doing he went into the mines.

“Henry! Henry it's not safe!” cried Archie. He heard Emma scream at him and than he heard nothing. The opening was gone and was replaced with solid rock. _Just find Henry and make sure he's alright._ Archie reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a thing of matches he always kept for Marco in case he wanted to smoke and grabbed his umbrella.

“Henry,” called out Archie fearful of starting another cave in. Suddenly he was blinded by a light and he dropped the match.

“Archie! You came to help me,” said Henry. He sounded so hopeful and it the situation wasn't so serious Archie would have been happy to know that the boy still trusted him a little considering what had happened earlier.

“No we have to get out of here,” said Archie and Henry pulled away from him.

“So you're still against me,” said Henry sounding hurt.

“Henry please there is no time for this we have to get out of here,” pleaded Archie. He would make it up to him later. Right now he needed to get him to safety.

“No. You don't believe me. You'll see!” Henry took off down the tunnel and Archie seeing no other choice followed the boy further into the mine. It took Archie more than ten minutes to find Henry trying to reach into a crack.

“There's something shiny down there,” said Henry trying to stick his arm in the crack and having no luck.

“Henry it is seriously dangerous in here and we need to leave,” said Archie trying to stay calm.

“But it might be something.” Henry tried to reach his arm in again and Archie grabbed him.

“Look at me Henry! I'm frightened for you,” said Archie feeling his control slip. _What if there is another cave in? What if something falls on you or you fall down a shaft? I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you._

“Because you think I'm crazy?” asked Henry.

“No! No! It is because we are trapped in an abandoned mine and there is no way out,” explained Archie.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Natalie was trying to read the most recent book for book club and found her mind wandering thinking about Archie. Maybe she could catch him in his office before he left for the day. Still what would she say. _Hey sorry I was a bitch to you and oh by the way do you still like me._ Disgusted with herself Natalie tried to start the chapter over when the second earthquake hit. She winced has she heard glass hit the floor. It only lasted a few seconds and she felt safe to go and clean up what fell over. Thankfully it was only a vase and an ugly mug that she had gotten one Christmas. She cleaned up the glass and than she heard a pounding at her door.

“Hold on,” she went to the door and saw it was Marco looking very grave.

“Just come with me right now,” said Marco

“What...why?” asked Natalie feeling her stomach drop.

“The mine caved in and I was with Graham when he got the call. Henry was in the cave and Archie went in after him.

“Oh god.” She followed Marco to his car and he helped her get in and placed her chair in the back. The drive only took a few minutes and it felt like forever to her. _I was so mean to him...what if I don't get to say I'm sorry?_ Marco parked the car.

“I'm going to see what I can do to help. I'll get your chair out first,” said Marco going to the back and getting it for her. Natalie pulled herself in the chair and Marco went to see what he could do. Ruby came over to her with Pongo and the dog tried to jump on her while whining and barking.

“Hey boy. I know....I know. It's going to be okay,” said Natalie petting him.

“I hope so,” said Ruby. Emma and Regina were fighting again, but it stopped quickly and they worked on a plan of action. They were going to blow up the entrance in hopes of reopening it. The firefighters took Pongo from her and placed him in a fire truck and made everyone get behind cars before they lit the fuse. _Oh please let this work. Let the be alright_ The explosion shook her chair and Natalie winced at the sound. Emma went to see what had happened and came back up quickly looking even more distressed .

“It didn't open!” she cried.

“Than what did it do?” asked Graham. Regina turned her fury to the workers and the group tried to come up with a new plan. All the while Pongo was barking and Natalie knew how worried the dog was. _He's good to you and you know something isn't right._ Natalie was about send Ruby over to bring Pongo back to her when Emma went over to the truck and let him out. Natalie had always known Pongo was smarter than the rest and he proved it by finding an old shaft entrance. _That's a good dog._

 

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Archie's head was ringing and he could feel a goose egg rising on his forehead from when he hit the floor of the elevator. They had found the elevator by following Pongo's barks and were trying to get it to go up when an explosion rocked the mine and the elevator fell. Henry was looking up to see how far they had fallen and couldn't tell. He sat down slowly.

“I am really, really, really sorry,” said Henry.

“It's alright,” said Archie. _It's important that you don't scare him anymore. Keep him calm. None of this is his fault anyway._

“I just really wanted to find proof,” said Henry

“No it's really alright Henry and for what it's worth I'm sorry too. I don't think you're crazy. I just think you have a very strong mother who wants you on a certain path and when you get off that path she doesn't know what to do, but it's not fair to you. You should be free to be who you want to be and to think the things you want to think. So I didn't mean those things I said and I shouldn't have said them,” said Archie.

“Than why did you?” asked Henry.

“I guess it's because I'm not a very good person. I'm not the man I wanted to be,” admitted Archie. It was a rather sad state of affairs that it was taking a near death experience for him to admit to anyone what he really thought about his life. It was even more sad that he was admitting this to his ten year old patient. The elevator shook dangerously and Henry looked fearful for a second. Archie gave Henry's hand a firm squeeze and Henry relaxed.

“I think you can be him. I think you can be a good person. I mean you're Jiminy Cricket,” said Henry and Archie sighed. _You can believe whatever you want, but I'm sure your faith in me is in the right place._

“Jiminy Cricket...he was a cricket. He was a conscience and I hardly think that is me,” said Archie.

“But before that he was a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do.” Archie sat back and couldn't believe he was getting serious life advice from a ten year while they were stuck in a mine.

“I guess that sounds like me,” said Archie.

“But now it's harder for you because of the curse to hear the voice inside of you. To be who you want to be,” said Henry. _I want to be the person that Henry and Natalie thinking I can be. A good person._ The elevator shook again and Archie made a promise to himself. _If we get out of here I'm going to stand by Henry and I'm going to ask Natalie out for a date...We just have to get out of here._

“Hey can I ask you again?” asked Archie. Henry was digging in his bag for a snack.

“Ask me what?”

“Why is it so important that your fairy tale theory is true?” asked Archie and Henry shrugged.

“I don't know,” said Henry.

“Just give it a shot,” said Archie. _This experience has help me put things into perspective. Maybe it will help you._ Henry handed him some candy.

“Because this can't be all there is,” said Henry

“I understand,” said Archie. The need for there to be something more is natural and there would be no stopping that. _I couldn't change that no matter how hard I tied. I wouldn't want too._

“I thought if I found proof, but I didn't find anything,” said Henry

“That's not true. You found me,” said Archie.

“You remember?” asked Henry smiling.

“No I don't remember. But I do remember they type of person I want to be. I just have to listen hard,” said Archie and he smiled at Henry. More rocks were starting to fall on them, but this time there was a light coming with them.

“What is that?” asked Henry.

“I think it's a rescue,” said Archie. The light got closer and soon enough it was Emma Swan pulling Henry to safety after boosting him up. _He's safe. Good. That's the most important thing._ The elevator started shaking violently and there was no way for Emma to get him before it fell.

“I'm sorry,” said Emma.

“It's okay,” said Archie. _Sometimes you have to pull yourself up._ He still had his lucky umbrella and Emma had a hook he could latch on too. Before he could second guess himself he hooked the umbrella too her.The elevator fell and there he was dangling god knows how many feet in the air, still alive.

“Can we go now,” teased Archie. Emma called up that she had them. They stopped on one the platforms so he and Henry could be better secured before going up for good. The decent up was slow, they had to be careful so the sides wouldn't cave in. When he got to the top, Marco grabbed his hand and pulled him up. The old man hugged him tightly.

“If you want to give me a heart attack just give me some bacon in the future,” said Marco trying not to cry.

“I'll keep that in in mind,” said Archie unhooking himself. He looked over to see Emma trying to give Henry a hug only to have Regina push her away. Emma stood there stunned and Archie felt his own temper kick in. _She saved our lives, not you._ It was than Regina turned to him smiling.

“Thank you Dr. Hopper for keeping him safe,” said Regina. _Wouldn't have been in there to start with had I not listened to you._

“I would like a word with you,” said Archie and they stepped away from the crowd. “I'm going to continue to treat Henry and I'm going to do it my own way,” said Archie. Regina frowned looking at him.

“My relief at his safety changes nothing. You will do as a I say or...”Archie cut her off.

“Or you'll do what? You'll ruin my life, you'll do your worst. Because I will always do my best,” said Archie. Regina looked at him puzzled.

“Don't test me!” said Regina

“Oh I don't need to, because you are going to let me do my work in peace,” said Archie. He felt an odd sense of calm and honestly relived that he was telling her what he really thought.

“And why is that?” asked Regina and Archie couldn't help but smile.

“Because Madam Mayor you might find yourself in a custody battle and you know how they determine who the fit parent is? The consult an expert, particularly one who as treated the child. So I suggest you think about that and you allow me to do my work and let me do it the way my conscience tells me too.” Archie walked away from her and she stood there stunned. Unknown to either of them Natalie had been near the truck and heard the whole exchange and couldn't help but feel proud of her friend for finding his courage. _Now why don't you find yours?_

….................................................................................................................................................................

It turned into a party around the sink hole. Rudy and Billy got food and drinks from Granny's and everyone just sat around watching the sun set. Natalie was out of her chair sitting on the grass near Graham and some of the others. Marco and Archie were in the sink hole talking. Natalie was watching him and felt an odd twist in her stomach. She had always found Archie charming and sweet, but she had never let her thoughts go to physical attraction. Right now looking at him if she could kiss him she would. _Well all it took was him nearly dying for that thought to work it's way into your brain. Stupid._

“Hey listen,” cried Henry and Natalie turned away from the party noise and her own thoughts to listen was stunned to hear crickets. _When was the last time I heard those?_

“Crickets,” said Archie.

“They're back. Things are changing,” said Henry.

“Come on you,” said Emma and the group walked over to them and Natalie sat there trying to find something to say to him and nothing was coming to her.

“Here have a drink,” said Marco handing her a flask.

“I can't drink and wheel,” joked Natalie.

“I would ticket you,” said Graham. The party was starting to get rowdier as time went on and Emma took Henry home, Graham had to head back to the station house to file the paperwork.

“You want me to take you home?” asked Graham.

“I'll have Marco take me home,” she said. Graham gave her a look before he left and Natalie found herself sitting alone listening to the party. _What do I even say now?_ Archie noticed that she was sitting by herself and broke away from the crowd to talk with her.

“Hey,” he said sitting down next to her.

“Hey,” she said. It was oddly quiet between them and while other people were mere feet away it felt like they were alone.

“Listen I just...”started Archie and Natalie shook her head.

“It's okay.” She knew he was trying to apologize, but she didn't need him to anymore.

“No I just...”

“Let's just forget the whole thing okay,” said Natalie and Archie smiled at her. _Maybe neither one of us needs that anymore. We can just let it go._ “As anyone looked at that?” Archie had a huge scrape on his forehead.

“It's nothing,” said Archie.

“Go get me a first aid kit now please,” said Natalie. Archie got up and found a first aid kit. He sat down again and Natalie pulled out some alcohol, cotton balls and a band-aid. She studied it closely first and was proud of herself for keep her hands and voice steady. _Just focus._

“You don't have any gravel in it. That's a good thing,” said Natalie. She soaked the cotton in the alcohol and started cleaning the scrape.

“Ouch,” winced Archie.

“Oh stop being a baby,” teased Natalie. She placed the band-aid on his forehead. “Better?”

“Yeah,” said Archie. It grew silent again and Natalie took a deep breath. _Maybe you don't have to apologize, but you still have things that need to be said._

“I'm really glad your okay,” said Natalie.

“So am I,” said Archie.

“That's not what I meant,” said Natalie. _Just spit it out stupid._ Before she could second guess herself Natalie reached over and hugged him and it stunned him for a second before he hugged her back. She rubbed her face against his shoulder of his shirt and sweater vest and felt him bury his face in her hair.

“You're shaking,” whispered Archie.

“Thought it was you,” said Natalie easing away. She quickly wiped her eyes and smiled at him. Archie opened his mouth when Marco called out.

“Hey. Let's head home.” Natalie sighed and she noticed Archie looked put out. _Was he finally going to spit it out too?_

“Can you help me?” asked Natalie. She put an arm around Archie's neck and he placed an arm around her waist to help her back into the chair. He helped her back into the car and Marco drove back to town. They stopped at her apartment first and Archie got out the car to help her back into her chair.

“I guess I'll see you later,” said Natalie. Everything was all out of sorts in her mind and she wasn't sure now was the best time to deep dive into a heart to heart. _Coward._ She started to wheel herself inside when Archie called out to her.

“Are you free for dinner next week?” Natalie turned around and was stunned, even Archie looked a little stunned at himself.

“You mean like a date?” asked Natalie. Her body felt oddly heavy and she wondered if she had said the wrong thing. _What if this freaks him out?_ Archie stood there for a second and than he nodded.

“Yes. Like a date,” said Archie. His whole face broke into a smile and Natalie let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding in.

“Yes,” said Natalie.

“Okay than,” said Archie. “I'll talk to you later...we'll set up a time. Good night Natalie.”

“Good night.” Natalie let herself into her apartment and Archie got back into Marco's car and couldn't stop smiling.

“So how was your day?” asked Marco.

“All in all...not too bad,” said Archie with a smile and Marco just shook his head.

“It's about damn time,” said Marco. _Yes. It was beyond time._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Odette started tapping at the window near sun down. Geppetto and Pinocchio looked up from their work to see her tapping.

“You want out? Here you go,” said Geppetto opening the window for her and placing her outside. Jiminy decided to follow her outside, he watched her walk away from the cabin and towards the woods. The sun was starting to set and she was watching it set intently.

“Please work,” he heard her mutter. The moment the sun went down Jiminy watched as Odette started to glow blue and in the next second she turned into a woman with long blond hair and wearing a long gray dress. She stood there for a second before she started laughing.

“You said I had to stay at the lake, you didn't say it couldn't come with me,” she called out into the night and Jiminy saw she was holding a necklace that looked like an glass locket filled with water. They hadn't noticed it before due to her wing.

“That was clever,” said a voice and Jiminy saw the Blue Fairy come down and Odette looked at her stunned.

“I had help,” said Odette.

“Some yes, but you did most of the work on your own. I wish I could reward you for that,” said Blue Fairy.

“You can't undo the curse?” asked Odette sadly.

“It's dark magic beyond my power. I can't break your curse, but I can help you on your journey. The princess and her future prince will need guidance and it will be up to you and your traveling companion to provide them with that,” said Blue Fairy.

“Traveling companion?” asked Odette. Blue Fairy smiled.

“Jiminy I know your there,” said Blue Fairy and he flew over to Odette and landed on her shoulder.

“I believe we've met,” said Jiminy and Odette gave him a small smile. The Blue Fairy looked at them.

“I know you two will give the best counsel to the princess and prince when they call upon you,” said Blue Fairy.

“But he can't leave his family,” said Odette. Jiminy was touched that this woman who had just met them would put them before herself. _It's not safe for anyone to travel these lands alone._

“It's up to Jiminy, I promise that Geppetto and Pinocchio will be safe if he decides to accompany you. The fate of the realm is in the balance and it can be tipped by the smallest thing,” said Blue Fairy. Jiminy knew she was telling him that he needed to go, even if he was worried about what would happen to his friend and his son.

“I'll go,” said Jiminy. Odette gave him another smile. Her smile was one of weariness and relief. Maybe she needed more help than she realized.

“You should take this evening to rest and start your journey tomorrow night. We'll talk to Geppetto about keeping a better eye on his little wooden boy. Come on, let's go inside,” said Blue Fairy flying ahead.

“Thank you for agreeing to come with me. It's very kind of you,” said Odette.

“Sometimes we can all use some kindness,” said Jiminy. Odette nodded and they went back towards the cabin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes reference
> 
> Snow Falls  
> The Price of Gold  
> That Still Small Voice
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome


	5. Book 1-Chapter 4

Natalie was checking out Ms. Ginger and her cat when Archie came in Wednesday afternoon to set a time for their date. He waited while she finished up with Ms. Ginger and found himself getting more anxious by the minute. _Maybe she's changed her mind, maybe it was just pity that she said yes, after all I did almost die on Saturday. Who says no to a guy who almost died?_

“Just keep her out of the chocolate milk and she'll be fine,” said Natalie. Ms. Ginger left and she looked at Archie and rolled her eyes.

“The fun never stops some days. How's your forehead?” asked Natalie.

“It's a lovely shade of purple under the band aid,” said Archie. “We um...never really set a time for dinner, Is this week good for you?' asked Archie.

“I have to work until eight on Friday, but I'm free on Saturday,” said Natalie.

“I have a session at two, but I should be free after three. Do we want to try for six?” asked Archie. _This is beyond simple...why did it take me so long to do this?_

“Six sounds good. So do you mind me asking where we're going? I want to make sure I wear my best scrubs,” joked Natalie.

“I was thinking of that place near the pier, After Dark,” said Archie and Natalie blinked. After Dark was really nice at least that was what she had heard. She hadn't pegged Archie for the super fancy first date type. Than again she couldn't remember the last time she had been on any sort of date plain or fancy.

“I've always wanted to see what all the fuss is about and well after what happened last Saturday I decided I didn't want to put it off anymore,” said Archie.

“Well life is for living and for you I'll even go out and buy a brand new pair of scrubs for the event,” said Natalie.

“So I'll come get you around five thirty,” said Archie.

“Sounds good,” said Natalie. Archie said good bye and Natalie went to check up on some of the dogs when Graham came in.

“So Dr. Hopper had a little extra spring in his step,” said Graham teasing.

“We decided to go out on a date this Saturday. It's amazing what a near death experience can bring out in people,” said Natalie and Graham just smiled.

“Oh my date night at Granny's,” teased Graham.

“We're not going to Granny's. We're going to After Dark.” Graham looked at her stunned.

“Well someone clearly wants in your knickers,” said Graham. Natalie nearly dropped the water pitcher she was using to fill bowls with.

“Graham!” hissed Natalie feeling her face turn red.

“Take a joke will you. Archie's a nice guy. I won't have to worry about you, I know you're in good hands. So...will you call me afterward and gossip with me first?” asked Graham.

“Who else would I call? So why we are on the subject of love lives can we talk about your new hiring policy?” asked Natalie wheeling herself out of the kennel area.

“My what?” asked Graham.

“Oh please. You have such a crush on Emma Swan it can be seen from space. I'm sure the blind can see it. You like Emma,” sang Natalie and now it was Graham's turn to blush.

“I like her the same way I like you,” he said and Natalie rolled her eyes.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” said Natalie.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

“So is Natalie your girlfriend now?” asked Henry and Archie was thankful Henry had waited till after he had swallowed his coffee before asking that question.

“What made you think that?' asked Archie.

“I overheard Emma telling Mary Margaret that you guys were going on a date tonight,” said Henry with a grin. Archie could now see how the flow of information had happened. Natalie told Graham, Graham had told Emma and Emma had told Mary Margaret. Which meant she might have told Granny who would in turn ask Ruby why she couldn't go with just one guy and so on and so on. Oh well it was bound to come out that he and Natalie were going on date this evening.

“Did you overhear because you were in the room or did you overhear because you were eavesdropping?' asked Archie.

“I might have been listening in,” said Henry sounding a little guilty. He brighten quickly though. “So does that mean Natalie is your girlfriend?” _Well maybe we can roll this into something useful for him,_ thought Archie. Henry's book of fairy tales had lots of stories about True Love and the like. He was still young enough to have a very romantic version of what love should look like.

“Well I don't know yet. Sometimes people go on dates and they realize that they just like being friends or that maybe they don't like each other at all. Sometimes it does lead to something more serious. Sometimes you have to kiss a lot of frogs before ending up with a prince or princess,” said Archie with a grin. _Or you don't find any frogs and wonder what in the world you're doing with your life,_ thought Archie.

“I think I know who Natalie is now,” said Henry pulling out his book and flipping through the pages before setting it down. One of the pages had a picture of a swan floating in pond. Archie wondered once again who had done the artwork for this book. He had studied it before and found no writer or artist credited. No publisher mark. Maybe it was a self published book, but still why not take credit for your work. _One of life's many mysteries,_ thought Archie.

“This is Odette,” said Henry.

“The Swan Princess,” said Archie recalling the ballet and Henry shook his head.

“Well she wasn't a princess in the Enchanted Forest. She took care of Snow White. She and Jiminy gave them advice. They fell in love and I think that's who Natalie is,” said Henry.

“A swan and a cricket?” asked Archie. _Seriously who wrote this? I really should ask Mary Margaret where in the world this book came from._

“Why not?” asked Henry. _Why not indeed?_

… _.................................................................................................................................................................._

 

Natalie forced herself to take a deep breath as she started getting ready for her date with Archie. She had found a dress in the back of her closet that she had must have bought ages ago and forgotten about. _What did I even buy this for? I can't remember wearing it anywhere._ It was a blue halter dress that went down to her knees with a black sash around the waist. _Hope this is dressy enough,_ thought Natalie as she started getting dressed. She managed to find her make up bag and was impressed that she still had make up in it and that it had gone over. She normally didn't fuss with the stuff since it was just her, Dr. Thatcher and their patients. After trying and failing to get her hair into one of those fancy braided buns she just grabbed her curling iron and decided to wear her hair down for a change Once she finished getting ready and wondered why she was so nervous all of a sudden.

She knew Archie. He was the guy who started Book Club, who got coffee in the morning at Granny's and walked Pongo at least three times a day. He was also one of the nicest guys she had ever known. She picked up the newest book she was supposed to read for the club and found her attention just wasn't there. _Maybe one of these times I pick up this book I'll be in the mood to read it._ The knock at the door scared her and she started getting annoyed at herself for being so damn jumpy. She went over to the door and answered it.

“Hi,” said Archie. He was wearing a white button shirt under a dark green sweater and tan dress pants. The bruise on his forehead was fading away and he had this look in his eyes that Natalie couldn't recall seeing before.

“You look really nice,” said Archie. To be fair he almost didn't recognize her. He had always thought she was attractive, but this was a totally different side of her. It really came down to her hair. He could never remember seeing it down before. She always wore it pulled back into a ponytail. Somehow that little change made her look younger and more relaxed.

“My mother always said I clean up nicely and by the look on your face she was right. You don't look too bad yourself Doc,” said Natalie. He wasn't wearing a tie and that was her only complaint. She liked the buttoned up look he had. Maybe it was old fashioned, but she liked a man in a tie. Still there was a certain charm about him right now she just couldn't put her finger on it.

“Are you ready?” asked Archie and Natalie nodded. She followed Archie out to his car and he helped her in, he folded up her chair and placed it in the back seat before getting into the driver's seat.

“So how's Henry doing? I imagine it's a been an odd couple of days for him,” said Natalie as they started driving towards the pier.

“He's doing okay. They do say children are resilient and I think Henry is a textbook example of that.” said Archie.

“That's good,” said Natalie and she racked her brain for something to say. _I'm hoping a Lab I have to do hip surgery on next week is resilient. Uh no...think dummy._ Archie found himself in the same spot. _No you can't tell her that Henry thinks she was a swan in his book. You also can't tell her about that really odd couple you started seeing this week._

The entire ride was silent and they both almost sighed with relief when they reached the restaurant. Archie helped her out of the car and back into her chair. The restaurant was an old house near the pier that had been redone and faced towards the ocean. Natalie eyed the slope leading up to the restaurant and worried about how steep it was and trying to get up to the top.

“I can help you if you want,” said Archie and he winced internally. He hoped the offer didn't offend her. He had never seen anyone push her anywhere. He was sure she could do it, but still. _I should have checked to see if she could get in. Idiot._

“If you could please,” said Natalie. She could see that he felt awkward about asking and well she wasn't sure what else was going on in his head, but clearly the sooner they got in the sooner they could try to start this date for real. _What the hell is wrong with us?_

Archie got behind her and started pushing her chair up the slope and inside the restaurant. The restaurant was two stories, the floors were hardwood and the curtains were a deep shade of purple along with the tablecloths and napkins. The hostess gave them a look as they came in. Archie gave her his name and that he had reservation. They were seated by a window and the hostess gave another look as Natalie asked the chair on her side to moved. The hostess moved the chair with a deep sigh and Natalie pushed herself up to the table. Archie made a mental note to bring up her rude behavior when he left.

“Well isn't she a ray of sunshine?” asked Natalie as the hostess went back to her stand.

“Just ignore her,” said Archie picking up his menu and hiding his shock about the prices. He wasn't broke or cheap, but this was ridiculous “Well the lobster sounds good.”

“Oh you plan on eating here too,” joked Natalie sitting her menu down. “I think the bread and water are free.” A waiter sat down a bread basket, two glasses of water and a pitcher of water before leaving and giving them an annoyed look.

“Well we could always order one big dinner and share,” said Archie feeling some of the tension leave. _Just relax and everything else will be fine._

“I'm sure they would love that,” said Natalie taking a slice of bread.

“Well this is a nice surprise.” Archie looked up and saw Dr. Whale standing by their table. “How are you doing Archie? No head aches or anything?”

“I'm just fine,” said Archie fiddling with his glass of water. He didn't care much for Dr. Whale personally. Archie couldn't count the times he had seen Whale leer at Ruby while she was working or just leer at anything that happened to be female. Currently, Whale was giving Natalie that very same leer and she looked so uncomfortable all of sudden. _Really?_

“So what brings you two up here?” asked Whale.

“We're on a date,” said Natalie in a very annoyed tone and Whale raised an eyebrow.

“Well I'll leave you two alone than. Have a nice night.” Whale walked away from the table and Natalie made a face.

“I know he's a really good doctor, but I can not stand that man,” muttered Natalie.

“He does come across as a narcissist,” said Archie without really thinking about it

“So he really is in love with himself? I thought it was just a summer thing,” said Natalie. They both started laughing and got a glare from the waiter asking if they were ready to order.

“Can we get the appetizer sampler and can we get it to go?” asked Archie with a smirk. The waiter took their order and headed to the kitchen. “Let's just get out of here,” said Archie. Natalie grinned at him.

“This place is defiantly over rated. I'm just going to use the restroom before we go,” said Natalie and she left the table. She came back a few minutes later and the food came shortly after and the waiter tossed the bill down. Archie put down money for the tab and tip while Natalie took the bag of food.

“Let's just go down to the edge of the pier,” said Archie has they headed out.

“Okay,” said Natalie. Archie pushed her chair back down the slope and towards the end of the pier. They had a few tables and chairs set up and it was still early enough that the pier was almost empty. They grabbed a table and put the box of appetizers between them.

“I think Granny makes a better cheese puff,” said Natalie. Archie took a bite and had to agree.

“This is not what I had in mind,” admitted Archie. To be fair he had thought a lot about how their first date would go. Things has been less awkward in his mind and well maybe Henry wasn't the only one with a black and white idea about how certain things were supposed to go.

“This is nice though,” said Natalie looking out to the ocean. Archie had never seen her look so relaxed and at ease. Maybe it wasn't what he had planned, but seeing how she looked right now was worth it.

“Yeah. Yeah it is,” said Archie.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

“You got bit by a pony,” said Archie trying not to laugh. They were taking turns asking each other what ever came to mind and Archie had asked her what had been her worst day on the job and the answer amused him.

“They are really mean animals. Dr. Thatcher needed me to come with him and help with some exams and we were about to finish up and I was petting this beautiful black and white pony and telling him how sweet he was and he just bit me. I had this horrible bruise on my forearm for almost three weeks. Stop laughing it's true!” cried Natalie. He couldn't help but laugh. Not at her, but at the story.

“Here I thought mine shafts were dangerous. No, I need to watch out for ponies,” said Archie.

“Okay. Um...tell me about your family? Are they all doctors?” asked Natalie. Archie took a sip of his bottled water and try to appear unfazed by this question. It was a natural question that would have come up sooner or later. Still he wasn't sure how much he should tell her about his parents. He would tell her in time, but not tonight. He was enjoying himself.

“I'm an only child and I haven't seen my parents in a long time,” said Archie quickly. Natalie could tell there was something he was hiding, but she didn't want to push it. _I know what it's like to be pushed that way. He'll tell me when it's time,”_ thought Natalie.

“What about your parents?” asked Archie.

“My dad passed away when I was baby and my mom passed away when I was about eighteen. She was also a vet,” said Natalie. Something in her voice and in her eyes told him that her relationship with her mother had been very different than his relationship with his own mother.

“You two were close,” said Archie.

“I always looked up to her. She was just amazing at her job,” said Natalie. “So did you always want to be therapist?”

“I just knew that I wanted to help people and I just figured the best way to help people is to help them be better people,” said Archie. Natalie felt an odd sort of respect for him of all sudden. He was a brave person even if he didn't see it.

Off in the distance they heard the clock tower chime and it was only than that they realized it was almost ten o'clock and that the pier was now totally empty.

“I didn't realize what time it was. You know we never had a real dinner, you want to head to Granny's? My treat,” said Natalie.

“A cheeseburger does sound really good,” admitted Archie. They headed back into town and into Granny's before the kitchen closed. Ruby looked back and forth between the two and just grinned before she took their orders.

“So let's agree from now on all dinners will be here,” said Natalie after taking a bite of her burger.

“Agreed,” said Archie. They ate their dinner in a more comfortable silence has Ruby started cleaning up around them.

“Thanks for taking pity on us,” said Natalie and she gave Ruby a twenty dollar tip that was happily pocketed. They headed out and Archie decided to leave his car parked and they went down the block towards her apartment.

“So is this an experience we'll be repeating?” asked Natalie. Archie looked down at her slightly stunned. Despite the rough start they had a rather nice evening. Still maybe he had been trying to not get his hopes up too high just in case. _She wants a second date._

“I would like too,” said Archie and Natalie smiled.

“Good,” said Natalie. They found themselves in front of her apartment and Natalie was fishing her keys out of her purse so she could unlock her door.

“So I guess this is good night,” said Natalie.

“I guess it is,” admitted Archie. She unlocked the door and looked up at him.

“So good night,” said Natalie taking his hand and squeezing it. He squeezed it back and suddenly found it hard to breathe. _Why are you freaking out now? Well the start of the date was awkward, the middle was very enjoyable, and now we somehow have to end it without being a spaz,_ thought Archie.

“Good night,” said Archie and before he could change his mind he got down to her level and gave her a hug. He went to step back after the hug was finished and locked eyes with her. Those blue eyes just locked on his and it was a wonder he could think anything rational. He went to lean to kiss her, but shook his head. _Just take it slow._ Archie kissed her on the forehead instead. “Good night.” He waited until Natalie was inside before making himself walk away. _Next time...I'll kiss her next time,_ thought Archie. Natalie had her chair back to the door and sighed. If he had been wearing a tie she might had grabbed it and pulled him in for a kiss. _Next time..._

They didn't see each other again until Monday afternoon and she Natalie sitting with Ruby, Emma and Mary Margaret and all of them were giggling. Archie was waiting for his order when Dr. Whale came up to the group of women.

“What's so funny?” asked Whale.

“Oh I was at After Dark last night and when I went to the restroom there was an interesting bit of gossip on one of the stalls,” said Ruby. Mary Margaret's face turned a deep pink and she stared into her soup.

“What kind of gossip?” asked Whale.

“It's not for mixed company,” said Natalie idle stirring her drink.

“Oh come on tell me,” said Whale.

“It was about you,” said Emma grinning. “And about how somethings don't live up to their names.” Mary Margaret had to put her head down on the table and was shaking with laughter. Whale's face turned pink.

“I see...well good day ladies.” He turned and walked away quickly. The group just burst into laughter.

“It's a good thing he can't see what was written on the bathroom stall here,” said Rudy getting up to finish her work. Archie gave Natalie a look and she just shrugged. Archie took his coffee and left the diner. Mary Margaret looked between the two and grinned.

“So I take it your date with the PhD went better than my date with the MD,” said Mary Margaret.

“I don't kiss and tell,” said Natalie grinning.

…....................................................................................................................................................

 

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

Jiminy was starting to think that his role on this journey was to remind Odette that she needed to rest and to eat. He had a feeling that if not for him she would have walked from one side of the realm to the next without stopping. She preferred to travel at night when she was in human form. They were about a day out from the nearest village and she hoped to pick up any hints about where Snow White could be.

“It's going to be dawn soon. We should rest for the day,” he said. Odette looked up at the sky that was turning gray and bit back a sigh.

“We should.” They found a spot to rest for day and Odette sat down. She took some bread out of her bag breaking off a piece for herself and than a chunk for him.

“Thank you,” said Jiminy taking a seat on her knee to eat. Odette nibbled on her bread and Jiminy could tell she was lost in her own thoughts, they had been on this journey for about two days now and she had barely spoken since they started. He could tell when someone had a troubled mind and hers was very troubled.

“Odette, I know you feel that you can't trust anyone...but....” Odette swallowed hard and shook her head.

“My mother would be so disappointed in me. I failed in my task of making sure the princess was taken care of. My mother took care of her mother, like her mother before her and too many generations to count and I failed. I don't even know if Snow will forgive me once we find her,” said Odette wiping her eyes.

“It's only a failure if you give up and so far you've managed to escape from the Queen, while cursed and with an arrow in your wing trying to find her. It's clear you care a great deal about her,” said Jiminy.

“I do...I also used to care for the Queen too and look where it got me,” said Odette with a hint of bitterness.

“You were a maid?” asked Jiminy trying to get her to open up to him.

“I was a Lady's maid,” said Odette trying to get comfortable. Her shoulder bothered her while in her human form. Clearly this is where the arrow had hit her. He hoped with time it would stop.

“My task was to care for the ladies closest to the King, be it mending a corset or listening to how they truly feel about their marriage and hiding it from others. At one point in time, I actually felt sorry for Regina when we were younger. She seemed so unhappy and she really had no one other than her father and me. But, after awhile she even started hiding her feelings from me and that was after she called me her friend. Her last act of kindness towards me was to not rip my heart out after I heard she killed the King. Instead, she cursed me and in exchange for his loyalty to her, I was given as a pet to the Captain of Guards. A man who claimed to love to me and would see me a prisoner. I trusted him too. I was so stupid,” said Odette who was trying her best not to cry. Jiminy landed on her shoulder.

“It's okay,” said Jiminy

“No it's not,” said Odette. She started crying and Jiminy hated the fact he couldn't be a better source of comfort. He grabbed a strand of her hair and tugged on it to gain her attention.

“I know what it feels like to have a debt that you feel can never repay. You asked if I was cursed when we first met and I guess you can say I am. I chose to be cricket after I took away the parents of a young boy who had shown me kindness. I chose to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for that horrible mistake. I know I can never take back what I did, but I can try to make other lives better. I think your mother would be proud of you for trying,” said Jiminy.

“Would your parents be proud of you?” asked Odette.

“They thought being good was weak, they would be very disappointed in me,” said Jiminy Odette looked over at him and she wiped her eyes. She seemed to be a bit calmer now that she had told some of her story.

“Thank you for listening to me. I think you might be the first person...or cricket to see a lady of the royal court cry. We might be the shoulder for queens and princess, but rarely do we have shoulder to confide in. Outside of the person who helped me get away...you have been the only one to offer to help me in my whole life. Thank you,” said Odette.

“I think the Blue Fairy knew you needed the help and well it's an honor to help someone with so much courage,” said Jiminy.

The sun rose and within seconds Odette turned into a swan. She let out a deep sigh and Jiminy felt for her.

“Well I think it's time for us to get some rest.,” said Jiminy. Odette nodded and settled down to sleep. Jiminy settled down next to her, he didn't need a lot of sleep though. He could only imagine how hard it had been for her to flee and he wondered who had been the one to help her run. Jiminy closed his eyes to rest and for the first time in a very, very, very long he felt a longing for human contact. It had been a long time since he had a shoulder to lean on too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In season 2 David made mention that he remembered his cursed self being in high school so it would make a bit of sense that Archie and Natalie would have some memories reworked to fit their lives in Storybooke. I don't think Emma would have been able to overlook no one having memories of their parents. 
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome.


	6. Book 1-Chapter 5

_Enchanted Forest_

 

He was trapped, trapped and owned like a pet by a woman who had no soul. He paced around the room the way an animal in a cage did. The cage had four stone walls, fine furnishings, a roof over his head and he hated all of it. The door opened and he braced himself for his owner to come in and treat him like the pet he was now forced to be. Instead of his owner, a woman came in with her head down and carrying a tray of food. Her long blond hair hid her face from him and her posture was no different than a dog that had known the lash. _That will be me soon enough,_ he thought bitterly.

The woman pushed her hair away from her face and started setting a table for them. Her blue eyes kept darting between her task and the door. She finished quickly and offered him a glass wine that he refused.

“You failed to kill Snow White,” she whispered. The Huntsman nodded and he barely heard her when she whispered. _Thank you._ She turned her attention to making sure the bed was made and that the room was tidy before going to stand by a wall near the bed. The Huntsman knew better than to speak to her, it would only cause them both trouble. The door opened again and in came his owner, Regina...The Queen. Dressed in her black gown and wearing a cruel smile she sat down at a dressing table and the woman came over to her and started taking pins out of her hair.

“I take it you have seen my newest guard,” said Regina grinning at him in the mirror

“I have,” said the maid sitting the pins aside and picking up a hair brush and started to brush Regina's hair.

“ He's a fine pet isn't he?” asked Regina. The maid looked him over carefully and unlike the leering looks Regina had sent him this was a look of understanding and compassion.

“He is your majesty.” Her tone was soft and she kept her eyes down as she turned back to the task at hand.

“I do miss these little chats of ours Odette. I wish you would consider Rothbath's proposal. You could be yourself again. All you have to do is say yes,” said Regina.

In the mirror, he saw her eyes and for a second the Huntsman saw a spark in them, a spark of defiance, a spark of someone who wanted out of their cage.

“With all due respect your Majesty, I can not make myself love someone who I didn't love from the start. You of all people should know that,” said Odette. The tone was still soft, but he could hear the defiance in it. She might be a whipped dog, but a canny one who would strike when the time was right He watched Regina just grin and Odette finished brushing and braiding Regina's hair.

“I'll just have to get used to having a different maid during the day. You're dismissed for now,” said Regina. Odette bowed and turned to leave. He saw the spark in her eyes again and knew that she might appear to be a prisoner, but she was no ones pet.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Storybrooke_

 

“Is Mary Margaret coming tonight?” asked Granny taking a seat next to her.

“She told me that she had other plans tonight,” said Natalie.

“Anyone we know?” teased Granny.

“She didn't say who and I didn't ask,” said Natalie. If anything Natalie was stunned that no one knew what was going on with Mary Margaret and was a little jealous that she had managed to keep her private life a secret. _I should ask her how she managed it,_ thought Natalie. Granny just grinned.

“It seems like everyone is meeting with someone lately,” said Granny. Archie walked in and gave Natalie a quick smile which she returned. Granny nudged Natalie and she gave her a look.

“So you two...” whispered Granny and Natalie just rolled her eyes.

“It for us to know and everyone else to find out,” whispered Natalie. They had managed to get together for lunch last week, but they had both been busy with work this week and hadn't had a chance to set up another date. Thankfully they should have time after book club this evening.

Archie got the started and went on for about hour, everyone agreeing for the most part that they liked character of Alex Cross and wanted to read more of the series. The made plans to order the next book in the series and read the first three chapters for next time. The group broke up for the night and Archie and Natalie left together and towards her apartment.

“I've been up to my elbows in puppies this week. I have fourteen new patients. Next week is making sure everyone is spayed and neutered. I'm sort of hoping this slows down the puppy boom,” said Natalie and Archie laughed.

“I was wondering if after you got off work Friday if you would like to have dinner at my house?” asked Archie.

“You cook?” asked Natalie.

“I can open a box of noodles and a jar of sauce,” joked Archie.

“That is impressive,” said Natalie. It was idle chatter until they got closer to her apartment and noticed a lump on the front stoop The lump sat up and they saw it was Graham and he was drinking from a bottle. “

What are you doing?” asked Natalie.

“I'm an idiot,” Graham called out and took another drink from the bottle.

“That's clear,” muttered Natalie. They got up to him and Archie could smell the booze coming off him. He looked disheveled and beyond drunk. _What in the world is going on?_ thought Archie. Natalie sighed and Archie could see the pity and annoyance in her eyes.

“Can you help me get him inside? We can't leave him out here,” said Natalie. She unlocked her door and Archie helped the Sheriff up and inside. Archie put Graham on the sofa and Natalie shook her head.

“I don't know what's gotten into him. I'm going to make some tea,” said Natalie going into the kitchen. Archie looked around the apartment and couldn't help but start to study her home. The floors were fake wood and the walls were white, but she had a few pictures hanging up, one of her and her mother when she was still a teenager, a painting of the ocean and another was a small painting of a swan. The living room furnishings were sparse, but far enough apart to allow her room to move about. He noticed the hallway was also a bit wider to allow for easier movement. Clearly her bedroom was down that way, but he didn't want to pry any further right now. Clearly they had something else to deal with. Graham twitched on the sofa and Archie wondered how long he had been at it before they got here.

“My mother did those,” said Natalie handing him a cup of tea and nodding at the paintings.

“She was talented,” said Archie. Graham groaned from the sofa and Natalie sat a bottle of water down on the coffee table.

“Natalie,” groaned Graham. She sat her tea down and went over to him.

“What is a matter with you?” hissed Natalie. Graham sat up and groaned again.

“I slept with Regina,” he muttered with his head in his hands and Archie could tell by Natalie's expression that she had no idea about Graham and Regina. _I don't think anyone in town did or else it would be all anyone would want to talk about._

“Tell me it was just once,” said Natalie pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes.

“It was more than once,” said Graham not looking up.

“I should get going,” said Archie. This was clearly something between them and he was the third wheel right now.

“No...I'm really sorry,. Let me just get him to sleep and we can talk in the kitchen,” said Natalie looking worried. Graham just slumped back on the sofa and kept talking.

“I don't love her...I don't feel anything when I'm with her and I....I don't feel things Nat.” Graham had this odd look in his eyes and Archie wondered if Graham was even aware that him

“Drink some water and get some sleep,” ordered Natalie. She went to wheel away and Graham took her hand.

“I think you and Emma are the only two I feel something with...I think I love her and now she hates me and...I don't want you to hate me too....why couldn't I just fall in love with you...why didn't we fall in love?” asked Graham. Natalie's whole face turned bright red and Archie suddenly wished the floor would swallow him.

“Graham...listen to me. You are drunk and you aren't going to remember this in the morning so lay down, shut up and go to sleep!” ordered Natalie. She turned to Archie and felt her face get even redder.

“I am so sorry...he is clearly wasted and...”

“Good night Natalie,” said Archie and he walked quickly to the door.

“ Wait, Archie...” he walked out before she could say anything else and she glared at Graham who was now passed out of sofa.

“I'm going to kill you in the morning,” she hissed and rolled into her bedroom and shut the door. She also locked it. She trusted Graham, but the last thing she needed was him walking in here wasted while she was sleeping.

She started getting ready for bed and thought about what Graham had asked her. _Why didn't we fall in love?_ She loved Graham, but she had never been _in_ love with him and she could never explain why. It was just something never clicked between them the way people in love should click. She had always cared about Graham, but it was because he had never treated her like she was broken. He always treated her like she was his friend and she was sure that he had stood up for her when people had made remarks about her being in this chair. She got in bed and tried to go to sleep. She kept seeing how puzzled and slightly hurt Archie had looked when Graham had asked her why they hadn't fallen in love. She knew that thing wasn't there between her and Graham, but she wondered if that thing was messed up now between her and Archie.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Archie let himself into his home and was greeted by Pongo who jumped out of his bed wagging his tail. Archie petted the dog on his head and let him outside to use the bathroom. The dog finished and came back inside for treats. Archie sat down on his sofa and found his mind racing a mile a minute. He had left her alone with her drunk friend who was asking her why they didn't fall in love. He didn't think the sheriff was in any state to physically act on anything right now, but what would happen once he was sober? _Maybe he just needed to tell her before she could see it,_ whispered some hateful voice in his head.

She had known Graham for years and even Archie had to wonder why she hadn't chosen Graham. He clearly cared a great deal about her and had been there for her for years. There was an odd sort of ease between them that everyone in town questioned why they weren't a couple. And while Archie didn't think Natalie was focused on looks he knew he could never compete with Graham in appearance department. It was so painful clear that Natalie and Graham were a good match for each other and maybe seeing her with him had finally forced Graham's hand.

Still there had been that look on her face and a slight plea in her voice for him not to go and Archie wondered if he had played his own hand wrong this evening. _I shouldn't have left._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Enchanted Forest_

The Huntsman had been here for almost two months and in those two months the only person he could stand to be around was the maid, Odette who he only saw at night. She didn't speak much, but he saw it in her eyes. Someone who wanted to be free, a kindred spirit. During the day he didn't see her and no one would speak to him other the Queen to mock him. The Queen was gone this morning and Graham decided to explore his cage and headed out to the gardens. They were so unnatural, paved stone and trees forced to grow in odd shapes. He walked down to a pond and saw one of the knights standing by the edge and was talking to a swan swimming in the pond.

“I hate seeing you this way. If doesn't have to be this way love.” Graham saw the swan give the knight a look and that was when he saw her eyes, those blue eyes with a spark of defiance in them. _Odette....so this is where you go in the morning._ It was a spark he had lost and he felt something stir inside him. He wasn't going to let that spark die. He would find a way to help her.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Storybrooke_

 

“Oh god,” groaned Graham as Natalie turned on the blender. He staggered into her kitchen and was holding his head. Natalie pointed to the water and a bottle of headache medicine on the table. She poured the strawberry smoothie into some glasses for them and looked up at him.

“You were such an ass last night,” said Natalie.

“I'm really sorry...I said some really stupid things and....I said them in front of Archie too didn't I,” said Graham his drunken ramblings coming back to him in bits and pieces.

“Yeah you did and he wouldn't even look at me when he left last night so who knows what he thinks happened between us after he left. Graham listen....I do love you, but I'm not in love with you,” said Natalie.

“I know that and that's how I feel about you too. It's just....I think you and Emma are the only people I feel anything for and I don't why. Before Emma came you were the only one I felt something for and....I'm sorry if I've caused an issue between you and Archie. You really like him don't you?” asked Graham. He saw it in her eyes, a spark of something he had never seen before, but he knew it was something that he wanted to see in her.

“I really do,” said Natalie. She had tossed and turned on it most of the night. She knew Archie wasn't the most manly man around and that was part of his charm for her. She liked that she could talk to him and he seem engaged in what she was saying. Something about him just clicked for her and she wanted to see where it would go. Graham smiled at her and sipped at his smoothie.

“I promise I won't show up drunk anymore on your doorstep. I'll call first,” said Graham.

“I promise I won't use the blender as a wake up call again,” said Natalie. He held out his glass and clicked her glass.

“Deal.”

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Archie was in between patients that morning when Graham came into his office.

“Sheriff. What can I do for you?” asked Archie. There was an odd twist in his stomach, but he didn't think Natalie had sent him. If she wanted to talk to him about things she would do it when she was ready.

“I think we have to have a talk about Natalie, it's one we should of have had a long time ago,” said Graham sitting down. Archie sat down across from him and tried to stay neutral.

“The way she feels about me isn't how she feels about you and it never will be. We do love each other, but it's not how you should feel about someone your in love with,” admitted Graham.

“What do you love about her?” asked Archie trying to figure out how he was supposed to feel about this. Currently he was feeling an odd sense of relief. _She could fall in love with me. Or maybe she already is. I think I'm might have fallen for her already._

“When people look at her, they just see someone who is...broken _._ But, she has this sort of strength about her, this spark that won't let her give up despite people telling her she should. I think that's what I love about her. She's defiant and I hope you can handle that,” teased Graham.

“Is that what you like about Emma, the defiance?” asked Archie and Graham shook his head.

“I need to learn when to shut up when I'm drinking. I don't know what it is about Emma that I like. I just feel something when I'm with her. I don't feel anything when I'm with Regina and...I'm going to shut up right now. I want to be able to look at you when I leave this room,” said Graham.

“I'm not here to judge you, but if things with Regina are as bad as you say than why did it start?” asked Archie.

“It was just...easy. Listen go and talk to Natalie, I got the impression I caused some tension between you two with my drunken ramblings and for that I am sorry. I just...I know she'll be okay with you. Maybe that's what I've been waiting for...someone else to look after her. I should get going now. I'll see you later Archie,” said Graham quickly leaving his office. Archie sat there stunned for a moment. He had never thought of Natalie has broken or seen her that way, or saw the defiance Graham spoke of. It was kindness he saw in her, a sense of compassion for others. That was what he loved about her.

Archie waited until after lunch to go and see Natalie. Dr Thatcher let him go into the backroom where she was folding towels.

“Hey,” said Archie sitting down across from her.

“Hi,” said Natalie. Archie reached over and started helping her fold.

“So are we still on for Friday night?” asked Archie. She looked up at him and smiled.

“Um, yeah. I can never say no to pasta,” said Natalie taking a stack of towels and putting them away. “Listen I'm really sorry about Graham last night and...” Archie cut her off.

“It's alright, really. He was clearly not in his right mind last night.” He decided to not tell her about his talk with Graham. Granted it wasn't between them as a doctor and patient, but still he had a feeling that it was something Graham wanted kept between them for now.

“So can you meet me at my apartment around six? I don't want to come over smelling like other dogs around Pongo, he might get the wrong idea about me,” joked Natalie.

“Why don't I just make dinner at your place than, I'll even do the dishes after we're done,” said Archie.

“I still plan on showering before you come over. No one should have dinner with a woman who smells like dog. So six than,” said Natalie. _I honestly don't care what you smell like, I just wanna have dinner with you,_ thought Archie.

“Six sounds good,” said Archie. They said their good byes and Natalie couldn't help but smile to herself. She had been meaning to go to Archie has soon as her shift was over to clear things up, but Graham had broken the ice for her. _He really is a good friend._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Friday morning started off normal enough. Natalie went into work and was very pleased to see her new patients were all gaining weight and wouldn't have to be hand raised. She hoped today wouldn't drag on that maybe she could cut out early to do some last minute cleaning up of her apartment before Archie came over. It was the afternoon when things went down hill like a freight train. She was sorting out some paperwork when Graham came in and his appearance scared her. He was sweating and his eyes were wild.

“Oh my god Graham!” She went over to him and touched his hand and he felt like he was burning up. “What is wrong with you?” _He's not drunk. What the hell is going on?_

“I...I saw a wolf...and I had this dream and you were in it, but you were different. You were running away from me. Like out of your chair and running away and I had an arrow pointed at you and...have I ever hurt you?” asked Graham all in one ragged breath.

“Sit down,” ordered Natalie and she pulled him over to a chair. “What is going on?”

“I keep seeing these flashes of things and it's almost like memories Natalie. Like I had another life and you were there, and so was Mary Margaret and Regina and none of it makes any sense.”

“No it doesn't,” agreed Natalie. She wondered if she could get him to calm down before calling Emma. He clearly wasn't making any sense. He was burning up and the fever could be what was causing this.

“Do you remember when we first met? Because I don't...you are my best friend and I can't remember when I met you and in this dream....I was going to hurt you and I felt really bad about it, but I didn't have a choice. I just had too,” said Graham. She needed to try to logic this out with him and started speaking slowly the way she did with hurt animals.

“Maybe we've just known each other so long that it doesn't matter when we met. I know you and I know that you would never hurt me. It was just a dream. We don't have wolves here and I would never run away from you. Even if I could run I would never run away from you. You are running a fever and are clearly dehydrated. Let me call Emma for you,” said Natalie going over to her phone.

“I need to talk to Mary Margaret...I just needed to make sure you were okay,” said Graham. Before Natalie could say anything he got up and dashed out of the shelter. _What in the hell,_ thought Natalie going over to the phone and calling Emma. She got her voice mail and left a message. _I had a dream you were running away from me._ Natalie tried to focus on her paperwork, but was troubled by what Graham had told her. She had that dream too once, a dream that she was running through the woods being chased and that she saw Graham pointing a bow and arrow at her. It only happened once and she had almost forgotten it had Graham not brought it up.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Enchanted Forest_

 

He waited till the sun went down and saw her transform back into a woman. Odette looked at him fearful and than she looked around and saw no one else.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I'm going to help you,” he said.

“By getting me killed?” she asked sounding doubtful.

“Don't worry, he won't be coming down for at least an hour. He should be more careful about what he drinks,” he teased and she looked at him confused.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked.

“Because I don't want you to end up like me. You can still be free. The guards are patrolling the south side and the Queen is meeting with The Dark One at his castle so you have an hour before anyone notices you are gone. Please take this chance and run.” Odette looked at him with a smile.

“I have to do one thing first.” She turned to the water and put some in an empty locket and back around her neck.”Thank you for this. Come with me,” she said.

“I can't be free anymore, but you can for the both of us,” said Huntsman. “Now run and don't look back and remember...you can fly.” She nodded and took off towards the east. He watched her run and smiled. _I wish I could love you,_ he thought and headed back inside.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Storybrooke_

 

Natalie finished her shower and started drying her hair. Emma finally returned her call and told her not to worry about Graham she would take care of it. She got dressed and found herself distracted by Graham's odd behavior. _I dreamed you ran from me._ Her phone rang and it was Graham.

“Hey...sorry I scared the bejesus out of you. I was just out of my mind there for a second. I'm fine now,” said Graham

“Are you sure?” asked Natalie. Honestly she was tempted to cancel her date and drag Graham to the clinic to make sure he was alright.

“Yeah. Don't worry about me lovely. I have Emma with me,” said Graham in a tone that clearly indicated that he was in a very good mood. _Maybe I don't have to and I can let someone else take care of him._

“Good,” said Natalie. There was a knock at her door and Graham heard it on his end.

“You have a nice night,” said Graham.

“You too.” She went to hang up when she heard Graham call out. “I love you Nat.”

“Love you too Graham,” said Natalie shaking her head. She hung up and went to open the door. Archie stood there holding a bag of groceries.

“I hope you like fettuccine,” said Archie coming in.

“Sorry it's kind of small,” said Natalie getting out the pots and pans while Archie started getting the food out of the bags.

“So how was your day?” asked Archie.

“Kind of crazy. I'll fill you in later,” said Natalie.

“Excepting a kitten boom?” asked Archie and Natalie laughed.

“I think the rabbits are due first,” said Natalie. She would tell him about Graham later and how they both had the same odd dream. _Is shared dreaming a thing?_

He started making dinner and refused to let her help, Natalie sat back and watched as he rolled up his sleeves and started cooking. Natalie herself was a decent cook, but Archie seemed to be rather skilled at it. He was sauteing onions and mushrooms and did that cool trick that chefs did when they tossed the food in the air and back into the pan.

“Where did you learn to cook?” asked Natalie.

“Just taught myself,” said Archie before adding the sauce to the pan and dropping the noodles into the pot. Dinner was soon ready and he plated it for them. They went over to her kitchen table and started eating.

“Wow this is really good,” said Natalie taking a bite.

“You got sauce on your chin,” teased Archie. He wiped the sauce off with his thumb and before he could second guess himself he leaned in and kissed her. It was clear she wasn't expecting it at first, but she started to kiss him back. She grabbed his tie and pulled him even closer to her. Archie twirled a strand of her hair around his finger and started playing with it as he kissed her. _Have we done this before,_ thought Archie. Something about this felt so familiar to him. Natalie's phone started ringing and she broke away from the kiss.

“It might be work. It's only going to take me ten seconds to say I'm not coming in. Anyone else is getting told off. Stay right there,” teased Natalie going to get the phone. Archie just sat there grinning as she answered the phone. He couldn't remember the last time he had kissed like that and clearly she had enjoyed it based on the smile on her face.

“Hello....Emma...Emma slow down...what?” Archie watched as the smile slide off her face and all the color drained from her face. “What....what do you mean....oh my god!” She dropped the phone and started crying. Archie got up from the table and went over to her.

“Natalie...Natalie what happened?” asked Archie.

“Graham....Graham's dead,” whispered Natalie. She buried her face into his sweater and sobbed. Archie tried to soothe her and felt his own heart hurt for her. This too felt oddly familiar and he didn't know why.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_He remembered now who he was. He was the Huntsman. He was free now and now even though the Queen had his heart and clearly she had taken his life, he remembered that he had loved once. He was happy for Natalie, no she was Odette. She found love in this new land, she found her freedom despite the curse and even though Regina was taking his life she was giving him his freedom and because of this curse he had found love, if only for a few seconds with Emma and he was happy. We're both free now. I hope you fly for both us now._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes reference- The Shepard and The Heart is a Lonely Hunter. 
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome


	7. Book 1-Chapter 6

Archie sat in his office trying to organize his notes and found his mind drifting thinking about Natalie. It had been almost two weeks since Graham had died and he watched as Natalie tried to deal with her grief. While the doctor in him understood that she would need some space and time, the man in him wanted to come in and make it all go away. He hated seeing her like this. They really hadn't spoken since Graham's funeral and it was like talking to a shell of a person, everything seemed to have worn her down. It had started when they had gone to meet Emma at the hospital. Emma was sitting with Mary Margaret in the waiting room. Mary Margaret saw them and she went over to them and gave Natalie a hug.

“I'm so sorry,” she said. They went over to Emma who looked shell shocked and was picking at her nails.

“It...it just happened so fast...we were talking and than he just grabbed his chest...” Emma wiped her eyes and quickly looked at the floor.

“What the hell is going on,” snapped Regina coming over to them. One of the doctors must have called her to let her know. Archie couldn't imagine Emma or Mary Margaret calling her here. _It's already stressful enough._

“Graham is dead,” said Emma flatly and Regina glared at her.

“I don't understand how, but this is your fault somehow,” said Regina coldly. Emma stood up and glared back.

“At least he was happy before he died,” snapped Emma. A doctor came over to them with a stack of papers.

“I'm sorry, but we need someone to claim his body,” said the doctor timidly.

“I'll do it,” said Regina when Natalie spoke up.

“No. No you won't,” said Natalie. Regina looked down at her and she turned her rage on Natalie.

“Excuse me!” spat Regina.

“Graham is....was my friend and I will take care of him. The same way he would for me. You will have no say in this,” said Natalie and Archie saw that defiance Graham had spoken of just yesterday.

“I don't think you understand...” started Regina and Natalie cut her off.

“I understand very well. You should understand that Graham was my family and you did not know him at. I will not let someone he didn't love plan his funeral,” said Natalie.

“And he loved you?” asked Regina scornfully.

“More than he loved you,” said Natalie. The look Regina gave Natalie was murderous.

“I hope you can afford it,” she said and she left, purposely knocking into Natalie's chair almost tipping it over before leaving. Natalie sat there for minute trying to regain her composure. The doctor handed her the papers and Natalie signed them.

“Would you like to see him?” asked the doctor and the question seem to stun her.

“I....I can't right now...I'm sorry,” said Natalie.

“It's alright. We'll have to do an autopsy and than we'll release his body to whatever funeral home you wish. Most likely by tomorrow afternoon,” he said. Natalie nodded and she gave the doctors back the papers.

“We'll call you when we're done,” said the doctor and he went to go file the papers.

“Nat...I just want you to know that I'll help pay for Graham's funeral. Thank you for not letting Regina have him again,” said Emma.

“She never had him to start with,” said Natalie. Emma bent down and hugged Natalie hard and Natalie hugged her back.

“Come on, there isn't anything else we can do here. Let's go home,” said Mary Margaret. She wrapped an arm around Emma and lead her outside.

“Come on I'll take you home,” said Archie. He took her home and the drive home was utter silence. He had to look over once or twice just to make sure she was still breathing. Archie had to admit he was in a state of shock himself. He had just talked to Graham yesterday. _He told me he was waiting for someone else to look after her. Did he know somehow?_ They went back to Natalie's apartment and the dinner he had made was still in the kitchen.

“I'll clean up the kitchen and,” started Archie before Natalie spoke up.

“I'll get it in the morning. I just need to be alone right now. Please,” said Natalie clearly trying to keep it together.

“Are you sure?” asked Archie.

“Yeah,” said Natalie unable to look at him.

“Okay..I'll...if you need anything call me, please,” said Archie before leaving. He didn't hear from her until the funeral, but he had heard plenty from everyone in town.

It seemed liked Regina was going out of her way to make everything harder for Natalie and Emma. Natalie had gone to Graham's apartment with Mary Margaret to pick out clothes for his burial only to find that Mr. Gold was already there and had emptied half of the apartment. He said that Regina had already called him and had given him permission to clean the apartment. Natalie had to explain that she was in charge of Graham's estate and she would see to it that his rent would be paid, but the rest of stuff belonged to her. According to Mary Margaret, Mr. Gold had given her a sleazy smile, apologized for the misunderstanding and left. However, he didn't return the things he had taken from the apartment and Natalie had no way of known what was missing so she could get it back.

Regina had blocked Natalie from claiming Graham's life insurance or pension to pay for the funeral so she and Emma dipped into their saving accounts and charged what they could to pay for the funeral. People had donated what they could, but still the life insurance would have helped the burden for other expenses. Archie knew Regina could be hateful, but this was taking it to a whole new level in his book. He decided to go over to Granny's and get some lunch, maybe swing home and get Pongo for a walk since his next appointment wasn't until three. He walked over to Granny's and ran into Mary Margaret.

“Mind if I join you?” asked Mary Margaret.

“Not at all,” said Archie. Mary Margaret sat down with her lunch and looked at Archie, he seemed to be distracted and she had a feeling that he wanted to ask her something, but was far to much of gentlemen to ask.

“Natalie's going to be okay. She's just trying to deal the best way she knows how,” said Mary Margaret.

“Oh...I didn't...I just want her to talk to me again,” admitted Archie. Mary Margaret gave him a soft smile. He might one of the smartest people she knew, but he clearly needed a little lesson about women.

“ All women are vain about different things. Some their looks,” she said looking over at Ruby who was dressed in a pair of skin tight shorts, low cut top, three inch high heels and perfectly applied make up and hair. “Some of us are vain about our brains,” she gave a little nod of her own head. “Others like Natalie and Emma are vain about their spines. They don't want to appear weak in front of others. No matter who it is,”said Mary Margaret.

Archie thought about what Graham had told him about how people thought of Natalie as broken and how asking for help, from anyone might be seen, even from those who cared about her. He didn't view her has broken, but clearly this was breaking something in her.

“I just can't believe the depths Regina has sunk to with this. It's beyond cruel. I know why she hates Emma.. She's not that fond of me either for some reason, but what did Natalie ever do to her?” asked Mary Margaret.

“I wish I knew,” admitted Archie.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

Odette sighed and finished writing the condolence letter, signing it as Queen Regina and Princess Snow White before adding the official seal of the kingdom. She sat it aside to dry and was thankful it was the last one she had to write today. The Queen and Snow were far to distracted to handle this detail and Odette saw no need for them to bother with this. Beside she had written their letters before so no one would know the difference between the hand writing of the maid or of the Queen. She would tell them latter that the task was done.

The King's death had come suddenly and had taken everyone by shock. His death by the hands of coward who the King had invited into Court and shown every kindness too was beyond cruel. It made Odette sick to her heart to think he was still out there free. She put the letters away and would have them sent out in the morning.

Right now she needed some air. She had a feeling they wouldn't mind if she took a quick walk around the grounds before tea time. Odette went down to the kitchen area and told two of the maids that she was going out for a walk and to make sure that trays were sent up to Snow and the Queen by tea time and she would be back for before lunch. Odette headed out to the grounds for her walk and found even the beautiful day couldn't distract her. _Such a senseless act of violence and for what reason? We've had no threats of war. Everyone is treated well and I can't remember the last time we had any plague or famine. Why would someone want the King dead?_

“Would you mind some company?” said a voice. Odette looked up to see Rothbath had joined her. The Captain the Guards was dressed in his ceremonial armor in honor of the King. His dark brown hair was pulled back and he appeared to be freshly shaven, but his green eyes were hard to read. He was a handsome man and many ladies of the Court were very taken with him. Odette had always considered him a kind man and a good friend.

“I don't think I would mind too much,” said Odette and they started walking together.

“I have to ask how are you holding up with all this?” asked Rothbath.

“I have my work to keep me busy and distracted. I wish I could say the same for Snow and the Queen. They feel so betrayed and who can blame them. Forgive me for what I'm about to say, for it's so un-ladylike, but I hope you catch that evil man and hang him for all to see for all the pain he has cause us. Have you had any luck tracking him down?” asked Odette.

“I fear the coward got a head start on us and is most likely back in his home land. Trust me though, we'll find him,” said Rothbath. They continued their walk in silence for awhile before Rothbath spoke up again. “I feel the King's passing as made me reconsider certain things in my life. I'm not going to be a young man forever,” he joked.

“Well if it makes you feel better, I'm considered an old maid,” joked Odette.

“It's nonsense. I find you to be a very beautiful young woman. It's why I was wondering if you would consider a marriage proposal...too me,” said Rothbath. Odette stood there stunned, she liked Rothbath and considered him a good man. But like and love were two very different things. It had never crossed her mind to view him in that light.

“Oh...my...um...this does come as a shock. I...I...I....” stammered Odette feeling her face get redder by the second.

“Odette,” called Snow White coming towards them. _Oh thank you,_ thought Odette.

“Yes, my lady,” said Odette bowing.

“Would you walk with me. I thought being alone would clear my head and it hasn't,” said Snow.

“Of course. You'll have to excuse me,” said Odette turning to Rothbath. He bowed to Snow.

“My lady, you have my deepest condolences on your father's passing. I'll return to my rounds,” said Rothbath before walking away. Snow and Odette went back towards the castle.

“ I think you might have needed my company even more than I needed yours. You looked very out of place when he was speaking to you. Can I ask what Rothbath wanted?” asked Snow.

“My hand in marriage,” said Odette and she shook her head. “I'm afraid I'll have to tell him no.”

“Why?” asked Snow.

“He is a good man, but not one I think I could love enough or learn to love enough to marry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be troubling with this,” said Odette.

“It's alright. I've been taking my troubles to you for years, plus I need a good distraction. Is there a reason you don't love him?” asked Snow.

“I don't know really. He's a good man and well any lady here would be lucky to have him. I just don't care for him in that way. I don't think I could ever let him see me be weak and well I don't think he would ever let me see him be weak. If you can't let them see every part of you it will never work.” said Odette. Snow nodded and both of the went on walking in silence for some time.

“Will you come up and have tea with me. I just don't feel like being alone right now. Please?” asked Snow.

“”Of course,” said Odette and they started making their way back to the castle. Both were unaware that what they assumed to be a private conversation had been heard by Rothbath as he followed behind them unseen. _I will make you love me. Soon. Very soon._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Storybrooke_

 

Natalie eyed the stack of files and sighed. She had been putting it off all morning and her choices now were to sit aside for tomorrow or just hunker down and get it done. The only upside to this paperwork was that it wasn't for Graham. The last bits of paperwork for Graham had been signed last Thursday and now she had nothing left to do for his estate. Natalie kept trying to tell herself it was over and done with, but something just felt unfinished. She was trying to get back into her routine and was finding it daunting at times. She kept looking up expecting to see Graham standing in the doorway. Every time it wasn't him it just twisted her heart even more Natalie took a sip of her water, grabbed the nearest file when the bell above the door rang. For that brief second she expected to see Graham and was stunned to see Archie standing there. He gave her the smallest of smiles and was holding a bag from Granny's.

“I thought you might like some lunch,” said Archie sitting the bag down.

“Thank you,” said Natalie. He had gotten her a BLT and french fries, it was her favorite and he seemed to be one of the few who knew that. _Graham knew it was your favorite._

“You better eat that before it gets cold,” said Archie. Realizing he wasn't going to leave until she ate, she decided to humor him and have lunch. She had been so busy that anything not about Graham had been sat on the back burner of her life. He had seen her cry and she couldn't remember the last time anyone had seen her cry. She hadn't meant for him to see her be so out of control. _Weak._ When she spotted him looking at her during the funeral it was like he was just waiting for her to come undone it again. It was just easier to keep him at arm's length until everything was back in order and she was in control again.

Archie had to hid his worry looking at her, she looked tired and appeared to have lost at least five pounds since he had really seen her last. They really didn't get a chance to talk at funeral, she seem to be bombarded by people wanting to talk to her and than people wanted to talk to him as a doctor and he couldn't turn them away. Archie made sure she ate the lunch and leaned on the counter between them.

“So how are you holding up?” asked Archie and Natalie shrugged. The doctor in him saw the walls going up and part of him who loved her didn't know how to get around them.

“Just trying to stay busy. I finally got the last of Graham's stuff settled. I still can't find some of his stuff. I'm sure Mr. Gold has it and I stand an ice cubes chance in hell about getting them back without owing him something. It's just not worth the fight anymore,” muttered Natalie quickly wiping her eyes. _Damn it woman get your shit together_ “I really should get back to this. Thank you for bring me lunch,” said Natalie.

“Sure. Will you be coming to Book club this week? We miss seeing you.” _I miss seeing you,_ thought Archie.

“I'll try,” said Natalie. Archie nodded and left. Wednesday night came and Natalie was a no show, her empty spot weighing on Archie. _I miss you._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

It was Emma being fired that seemed to light a fire back into Natalie. Emma had been acting as Sheriff since Graham's passing. After two weeks, Regina decided to fire Emma and appoint Sidney Glass as the new Sheriff. However, it appeared the Mayor didn't know her own town rules that she may appoint a candidate and Emma was going to run against Sidney.

At first it looked like everything was against Emma. Regina and Sidney played dirty by dragging up a juvenile record against Emma and that Henry had been born while she was in detention. The tables turned on Regina when Emma saved her life from a fire at City Hall. The Daily Mirror, Sydney’s own paper got a great picture of Emma saving Regina's life.

“We should turn into a flier,” said Mary Margaret and it was than Archie saw that spark in Natalie's eyes.

“Sidney is running an ad in his own paper. We should run one for Emma,” said Natalie.

“I'm sure Granny wouldn't mind paying for that,” said Ruby.

“Team Swan,” said Mary Margaret and the three of them started planning what Archie could only describe as a rebellion against Regina. Fliers were up with Emma carrying Regina out of burning building. A full page ad in color also went up in the Daily Mirror along with an opinion piece by Natalie why they should vote for Emma.

… _.She might be new to our town, but she's touched us all with her actions and like the Sheriff before her, I feel that she will represent our best interest with all her heart._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Enchanted Forest_

 

“I can't remember the last time we sat down and had tea together,” said Snow.

“You were much smaller and I think a stuffed bear might have been with us,” said Odette and Snow smiled. “That's what I wanted to see,” said Odette as she poured them tea and added cream and sugar to Snow's before giving it to her.

“Odette. Can we speak freely?” asked Snow her tone worried and hushed.

“Of course we can,” said Odette.

“And it stays between us?” asked Snow. Odette frowned at her.

“All the things you say stay between us,” said Odette. Snow sat her tea cup down and her hands were shaking.

“I'm scared. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my whole life. I think she means to kill me too,” whispered Snow and Odette got up and hugged her.

“Oh my lady. Tell me you haven't been listening to rumors?” asked Odette sadly.

“How can I not? Everyone is whispering about them. Looking back I don't know how I could have been so foolish? She's never been happy here and you know that don't you?” asked Snow. Odette felt her face flush, but she collected herself quickly.

“You know what you say stays between us and I extend the same to the Queen. However, you must know I would take your side in a heartbeat if I felt she was a threat to you. I don't think she played a hand in your father's death. I feel that horrible man did and he's using lies and rumors to make everyone think she loved him and not your father,” said Odette. She shook her head and hugged Snow again tightly.

“Please don't let them add to your heart ache. Tomorrow you will be at the summer palace and I hope it offers you some solace,” said Odette.

“Will you be coming with me?” asked Snow.

“I hadn't planned it. Her majesty might need me here for other things, but if it would make you feel better I'll see if I can accompany you. I still have your finish the packing and I'll have see if about my own things. I'll see if one of the other maids can handle it your packing while I make arrangements with the Queen. But, I don't want to hear a word of complaint if anything is missing,” said Odette trying to tease a smile out of Snow.

“Thank you,” said Snow. There was no smile, but her gratitude pulled at Odette's heart. _Poor girl._

“Now I need to get back to work. Try to get some rest,” said Odette.

“I really don't know what I would do with out you,” said Snow.

“I hope you never have to find out,” said Odette. She bowed and left the room. Odette went back down to the kitchen to see if one of the maids would help her with the packing when she noticed a fully laid tray sitting on a counter and two maids bickering back and forth.

“I'm not going up there, she might have more snakes.”

“It might be worse than snakes and you owe me!”

“What is going on here!” ordered Odette and the two maids bowed. “I gave orders that this tray was to go up at tea time for the Queen. Snow had hers when we came back so why is her Majesty’s tray still here and getting cold?” asked Odette. The two maids bowed their heads and wouldn't speak, Odette felt her temper rise.

“I will have you both know I will be speaking to the Head Housekeeper about this. I gave you an order and it was clearly ignored. I will also have you know I will not put up with this nonsense and rumors about the Queen. They have reached the ears of the Princess and have upset her greatly. Which is the last thing she needs to deal with right now!” The Head Housekeeper, Rosalyn came over to them and was frowning.

“What is going on here?” she asked.

“A disregard for orders,” said Odette and she told Rosalyn what had happened. She shook her head.

“Sere, Katrina...go wait in the kitchen and I'll talk to you in a minute. Odette, can I speak with you in my quarters?” The two girls went into the kitchen and Odette followed Rosalyn into her quarters.

“Odette. I know you don't have to answer to me in any respect, but I know how much you care about this household. So please understand when I say that maybe your loyalty is stopping you from seeing the truth in this matter. It's far to convenient that the King died as soon as this stranger came to take the fall. The rumors have been going on for years Odette. Where does she go when she leaves for her rides in woods? She some times disappears for days at time and doesn't take you or any guard with her. The King and you share one very common trait Odette, you trust far too easily and care far too much for her,” said Rosalyn

“I care for her because no one else will. Now you will excuse me, I have a tray to take since no one else will do their job,” said Odette. Rosalyn nodded her head and she and Odette went to leave the room. Her own love of the household told her not make trouble for Rosalyn and the rest of the staff.

“I won't report this. I don't want any trouble for you.” Rosalyn nodded and Odette took the tray and started upstairs to the Queen's wing of the castle. Each step she took Odette tried to stay calm and not let her angry and confusion get the better of her. The rumors about Regina had been going around even before the marriage happened.

It was no secret that her mother, Cora dabbled in magic. Rumors followed about what Cora did to those who upset her. No one dared to repeat to them to the King, he was in love with Regina and it seemed Snow was too. No one wanted to upset the happiness they had found. When Cora had vanished it seemed that everything would be alright. Regina had been so unhappy at first, Odette knew it wasn't a marriage of love, but one of companionship and Regina seemed be alright with it once her mother was gone and she seemed to care for the King and Snow.

The happiness was marked though. She would disappear for day long rides, trips to her family home with no one with her and she would not tell anyone what she was doing. The King didn't seem to care and Odette knew better than to ask questions. Regina used to talk to her all the time, but as the years had gone on she had put distance between them. After all when Snow married it was pretty much set in stone that Odette would be going with her the way her own mother had gone with Queen Eva when she had married. _I really should see if anyone would be willing to take my spot when that day happens. It would be unkind to leave Regina all alone._

Odette made her way to the top of the stairs and started down the hall. The guards stopped her at first, but soon let her through when they realized who she was. She was about to enter the room when she heard a male voice speaking.

“She has no idea does she?”

“That I'm responsible for his passing? She sought comfort with me, it was sickening,” said Regina. Odette felt her whole body go numb upon hearing this from Regina. The tray dropped from Odette's hands with a crash and it was only than that Regina took notice of her.

“Why Odette...how thoughtful of you to bring up a tray that I didn't even ring for.” The look she gave Odette was no different than a cat playing with a mouse. Odette took a step back and she was about to run when she found herself frozen to spot.

“I'm sorry that you had to find out this way,” said Regina.

“Why?” asked Odette trying not to cry. _She killed him...she means to kill Snow and now she's going to kill me._ _I defended you. I worried and cared for you. How could I have been so blind?_

“It had to be done. Don't worry I don't plan on killing you dear. I have bigger plans for you. For now, just go to sleep,” said Regina and with a wave of her hand, Odette fell to floor asleep.

“Take her to tower room and lock her away until I have time to talk with Rothbath,” said Regina. One of the knights picked her up and took her away.

That night before bed Snow rang for Odette to come up and brush her hair, instead Rosalyn came in.

“Where's Odette?” asked Snow and Rosalyn motioned for Snow to be quite and to sit down. Snow did and she felt her heart sink.

“No one has seen Odette since she took a tray up to your step mother. I'm sorry.” Snow nodded and blinked back her tears. Her mother was gone, her father was gone and now her oldest and dearest friend was gone She was alone.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Odette woke up that night to see Rothbath standing over her and Odette felt a sense of relief.

“Oh thank the fairies...you have to arrest to Regina....I heard her saying she killed the King.” He smiled at her and brushed back her hair.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are. I know many find Regina and Snow the fairest in the land, but you...your eyes...you have no idea what they do to me.” He moved in to kiss her and Odette pulled away.

“What are you doing? You have to go and arrest Regina we don't have time for this,” hissed Odette. He smiled at her and Odette went cold.

“Oh my dear we have all the time in the world. Have you thought about my proposal? I could make you very happy. The Queen would make you a lady of court, no more sewing or bowing for you. You would have people to wait on you for once. We could be happy together,” said Rothbath with a smile that sent chills down her spine.

It was a very rude awakening for Odette, the people she had trusted for years were not who she thought them to be and now she was paying for being so naive. _My poor Snow...if I get out of this I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I will not let them break me._

“My answer is no. I will not marry you. I do not love you. I don't care if you lock me in this tower until I die and I will never love you. You are a heartless man and you have my pity,” said Odette with a small smile. Rothbath's eyes grew cold and he slapped Odette hard across the face. Odette bit her lip and refused to cry out even though her face hurt. _I will not let this man see me be weak._

“You will love me. You will.” He left the room and locked the door behind him. Odette heard him talking to Regina in the hall.

“You can make her love me?”

“No one can make True Love. Even Rumpelstiltskin failed at that spell. If I didn't like her so much I would just take her heart and give it to you,” said Regina and Odette felt herself go numb. They were talking about her like she was something to be given away like an object.

“No...I want her to chose me. I want her to truly love me,” said Rothbath.

“I might have something to do just that. It will change her and the only way to break it is to be offered true love and to accept the offer in return,” said Regina.

“Than do it and you will have my all my loyalty,” he said.

“Deal,” said Regina. The door opened again and Odette picked herself off the floor. She would show them no fear, no weakness. They would not get the best of her now.

“I am truly sorry for this Odette. You've been very loyal to me.” Regina waved her hand and Odette felt hot and cold all at once and than she passed out again. When she woke up the next morning, she wasn't herself.. She felt small and when she looked in the water and saw herself she screamed in shock. She was a swan and when Rothbath came to her that morning he was kind enough to explain the terms of her punishment. She would be a swan during the day, herself at night, but only it she stayed by the water to transform. She had to be by the water. Odette knew they meant this to break her and she would play the part, but they would not win.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_Storybrooke_

 

“So have you ever moderated a debate before?” asked Natalie. They were getting ready to go inside City Hall for the debates between Sidney and Emma.

“I imagine it to be a lot like couple's counseling,” joked Archie. Natalie laughed and it was first time she could recall laughing since Graham's death. _Is it alright to laugh now? Would he find any of this funny?_

“Well good luck,” said Natalie going to find a spot to watch the debates. Archie headed into the back to start prepping his opening remarks.

“Welcome citizens of Storybrooke...we welcome you citizens of Storybrooke....” Archie paced around trying to get his head together. He hated public speaking, talking one on one with his patients was one thing this was something else. He could say one good thing had come out of all this, Natalie seemed to be getting back to her old self. She had even volunteered to help count votes tonight after voting had taken place. Archie looked out from behind the curtain and saw Natalie sitting with Marco and talking. She had a smile on her face and it was something Archie had missed greatly. It was time for the debate and Archie took his spot at the center podium and started his introductions.

“Welcome citizens of Storybrooke. For those who don't know me, my name is Dr. Archie Hopper and I will be your debate moderator this evening. The two candidates behind me are running for the position of Sheriff. While a tragedy may have brought us here we are faced with a decision and I would like you to listen to our two candidates with an open mind and to please vote your conscience. So without further ado...our candidates Sidney Glass and Emma Swan...Glass...Swan. Sounds like something a decorator would make you buy,” said Archie. Natalie had to bury her face in her hands and bit the inside of her cheek to stop the giggles. It was beyond lame and yet it made her want to laugh till she cried for some reason. _Maybe you just need a good laugh._

“Oh wow crickets...okay...Mr Glass. You have the floor,” said Archie and he took his seat to the side of the stage. He looked out into the crowd and saw Natalie was just giving him this look of dry amusement. _Glad someone found it funny._

Sidney went through his opening remarks and they sounded so scripted Archie looked out to see if there was a teleprompter for him. When Sidney finished ,Archie got up again and introduced Emma. Emma took a deep breath before getting up and grabbed the podium for support. She wanted this so badly, not for herself, but for Henry and Archie had to admire that.

“Hey. I guess a lot of you know that I have you would call a troubled past. You've been willing to overlook it because of the hero thing,” said Emma. She took a second to stand up a little straighter like she was bracing herself against something.

“But here's the thing. The fire was a set up.” Everyone started talking all at once and Emma was forced to talk over them.

“Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that would mean he would start a fire. I don't have solid evidence to support this, but I am sure.” Emma was no longer speaking to the crowd. From where Archie stood she only had eyes for Henry. “And the worst part of all this is that I let you all think it was real and I can't win that way. I'm sorry.” Mr. Gold got up and if looks could kill Emma would be dead on sight. He walked out of the meeting hall with everyone looking at him. Emma shook her head and walked off stage. Sidney looked at Archie and Archie went back to the podium.

“Well I think the debates are over. Voting is in meeting room 1 down the hall from here in and will go until six tonight,” said Archie and he left the stage.

The crowd started talking among themselves and Natalie decided to go down the hall to make sure everything was set up now. Thankfully it had been set up and between her and Granny they were able to get people in and out of the hall quickly. Six came far too quickly for Natalie and soon Regina was standing over her shoulder watching as she and Granny counted and than recounted the votes.

“Emma won by ten votes,” said Natalie trying to hide her joy. Regina didn't say anything, she just huffed off and the breath Natalie had been holding in was released.

“Well come on girl. We have a party at my place to get to,” said Granny. Natalie followed behind Granny. It was almost hard to push herself she was so damn happy. Emma had won fair and square.

“So what was the count?” asked Mary Margaret the second they were out of the room.

“Emma won and that's all that matters,” said Natalie grinning. Mary Margaret hugged her tightly.

“This is great! I can't wait to see her face,” said Mary Margaret. They all headed to Granny's and the best part was seeing Regina hand over Graham's badge to Emma before leaving defeated. The after party was one of biggest Natalie had been too in some time and she was actually enjoying herself when it just hit her all of sudden like a fist in the gut.

This was the unfinished thing she had to do for Graham. He loved being Sheriff and making sure the town was safe. Emma being Sheriff would have been something Graham would have wanted. This was it and now she had nothing else to do for him. All of this had been for her friend, now he was really gone. Archie looked across the room and saw that Natalie had gotten this far away look in eyes and it looked like she was struggling with something. Archie watched her sneak out of the party unnoticed by the other guests.

“Excuse me,” said Archie and he followed Natalie outside. She was clearly trying not to cry and it hurt him to see her this way. Archie put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

“I really wish you would talk to me,” said Archie softly.

“I need a friend, not a shrink,” said Natalie quickly wiping her eyes. Archie got down to her level so he could look her in the eyes and took her hand in his.

“That's what I've wanted to be from the start. I just didn't know how,” admitted Archie. Natalie looked him eye and something about how he looked at her finally broke through to her. It would be alright if he saw her cry again. Archie hugged her tightly while she sobbed and gulped in air.

“I miss him so much,” whispered Natalie pulling away to wipe her nose.

“Come on. Let's go somewhere we can talk,” said Archie. He got behind her and pushed her chair across the street and to this office since it was closer than her apartment. It took an effort of will for Archie to get in the elevator with her. He still had nightmares at times about his experience in the mines. Natalie reached over and took his hand, she could sense his discomfort about being in this confined space. The reached the second floor and Archie unlocked his office door. Natalie went over to the sofa and pulled herself onto the sofa. Archie watched as she pulled her legs onto the sofa and curled up. Like she was trying to make herself as small as possible.

“Do you want some tea?” asked Archie.

“You have anything stronger?” asked Natalie. Archie reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Scotch and two glasses. He poured them a shot and Natalie downed hers and the face she made was priceless.

“God what is this? Paint thinner with nails?” asked Natalie

“Marco gave it to me as a gift. That is twenty year old Scotch,” said Archie sipping his. Natalie sat her glass on the table and Archie could tell she was trying to figure out what her next step was. He took a seat next to her and waited.

“It just hit me that he's really gone you know. I was doing everything to keep myself busy so I wouldn't have to think about it and now I've had a second to think about it...it really sucks,” said Natalie wiping her eyes. Archie reached over and took her hand. They sat there for awhile in silence, Archie not letting go of her hand.

“Can you pour me another one of those god awful drinks?” asked Natalie. Archie poured her another Scotch and added some water to kill some of the taste. Natalie took a sip and grimaced.

“Any port in a storm,” said Natalie.

“Are you going to be okay?” asked Archie.

“Yeah. A part of me still wants to punch Regina in face though,” said Natalie downing the rest of her drink.

“The shrink in me wants to tell you that is a horrible thought. But I can understand why you would want too. I'm glad you didn't though. You're better than that,” said Archie finishing his drink and pouring them both another one.

“Emma took care of it anyway. Besides someone would have to bring her down to my level anyway. I think that's what I'll miss the most about Graham...he didn't see the chair, he saw me. I think he might have been one of the only people to see me first,” said Natalie sipping at her drink.

“That's not true. I saw you first,” said Archie taking a large gulp of his drink. There was something to be said about liquid courage. _Maybe I should have taken the liquid courage route sooner._ Natalie shook her head and looked at her wheelchair

“You were so taken aback by it you couldn't speak,” said Natalie sadly.

“It was your eyes,” said Archie and Natalie looked at him confused. “You have no idea how pretty your eyes are? That was the first thing I noticed. Not the chair. I noticed you,” said Archie.

Natalie found herself turning red and decided to finish her drink before speaking. Archie sat his down, one of them had to be sober party. He couldn't recall seeing her eat at Granny's and if she wasn't used to drinking Scotch it was going to be hitting her hard any time now. Natalie sighed.

“Why haven't you seen your parents in years?” asked Natalie. Archie sighed and she went on. “You have always been one of the nicest people I have ever met and for you to not see your family it must have been really bad.” She had opened up to him and he owed her the truth, if he wanted a relationship with her and he did, than he had to tell her where he came from.

“My parents liked to steal, not because we were poor or homeless, they just did it for fun. They would use me to help them steal and it took me a very long time to get away from them. I cared about my parents I really did, but it wasn't the life I wanted,” said Archie. Natalie took his hand and squeezed it.

“I'm sorry,” said Natalie. Actually it felt good to let it out, he hadn't told anyone about his parents, not even Macro. He had always been the one to tell people to confess and let things out, yet he held everything inside. _Maybe I needed a shrink after all._ Natalie stifled a yawn, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept though the night. Plus she was three drinks in and her full day at work were starting to hit her a little too hard. At least she didn't have to in tomorrow. Thatcher had banned her from coming in tomorrow.

“Are you alright?” asked Archie. Her eyes looked glassy from the crying and the drinks. But she seemed much calmer now. More herself and Archie was relieved to see that.

“Just a little tired,” admitted Natalie. “So...glass swan?”

“So I should never go into stand up comedy,” said Archie with a smile.

“No,” said Natalie with a laugh and Archie had to laugh too. Natalie fought another yawn and leaned on his shoulder. He didn't think about it he just wrapped an arm around her, it didn't take very long for her to doze off.

“Natalie,” he whispered. _Just let her sleep._ To be fair he really wasn't in the best of shape to walk or drive home right now. Archie adjusted himself on the sofa so his back was against one of the arms and she was resting on his chest. Archie kissed her on the top of the head.

“Why did you kiss me?” asked Natalie half asleep.

“You mean now?” asked Archie.

“No, when we had dinner...why did you kiss me?” asked Natalie.

“It was something I had wanted to do for a long time,” admitted Archie as he curled a stand of hair around his finger and started playing with it. Natalie dozed off again and right before Archie dozed off, he had a sense of deja vu. He had watched her sleep before while he played with her hair. That it was the only way to be close to her. _That's just silly,_ thought Archie finally giving into sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Referenced- Desperate Souls


	8. Book 1-Chapter 7

Archie's first thought upon waking was that his back was killing him and that there was a weight on his chest, but it was a pleasant feeling. He opened his eyes and the weight on his chest was Natalie sound asleep. He eyed the half empty bottle and was thankfully not too drunk to forget what they had talked about last night. Archie shifted on the sofa to get more comfortable when Natalie stirred and woke up. She winced slightly and rubbed her temple.

“Morning,” said Natalie and she pushed herself up. Archie sat up and heard his back pop. “Sorry,” said Natalie.

“It's not the first time I've taken on nap on this sofa. I keep meaning to get a new one and just never seem to get around to it,” said Archie.

“I didn't mean to fall asleep on you,” said Natalie embarrassed. Truth be told it was the most restful night of sleep she had in weeks.

“No, it's alright,” said Archie. Natalie got into her chair and ran a hand through her hair and realized it was lost cause. She needed to go home and shower. Archie handed her a glass of water and two aspirin.

“Thought I had to be a patient before you started handing out meds,” teased Natalie.

“For you I'm willing to make an expectation,” said Archie trying to smooth the wrinkles out of his shirt.

“I think we both need to go home and shower...maybe brush our teeth,” said Natalie. She could still taste Scotch. _Note to self, never have Scotch of any kind ever again._

“I kind of like the idea of having breakfast first,” said Archie.

“Donuts sound really good,” said Natalie.

“I'll go get us some donuts and coffee and you wait here for me,” suggested Archie.

“Sounds like a plan,” said Natalie. Archie left and went over to Granny's and ordered two coffees and got a mix of donuts from Ruby. Ruby looked at Archie. He was wearing the same shirt from yesterday that he had clearly slept in and his hair was more messed up than usual.

“Rough night?” asked Ruby.

“No, everything is fine,” said Archie paying the tab. Ruby could see he was barely hiding his smile and watched him walk back across the street. Archie came back to his office and Natalie had curled back up on the sofa and was skimming through one of his medical journals.

“Oh coffee never smelled so good,” said Natalie taking a cup from him. Archie sat back down and they had breakfast together.

“So I know you have to work this afternoon, but maybe we could do something tomorrow morning? Something with less booze,” joked Natalie.

“I would like that,” said Archie. They made plans to meet at her apartment and take Pongo for a walk and have lunch on the pier if the weather held up. They finished up breakfast and headed downstairs.

“So thank you,” said Natalie when they got outside.

“For what?” asked Archie.

“For being you,” said Natalie. Archie bent down to give Natalie a hug and she kissed him on the cheek. “I'll see you tomorrow,” said Natalie.

They each headed home unaware that Ruby had been watching them across the street and she smiled to herself. _Way to go doc._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

“Good morning, Dr. White,” said Dr. Thatcher as Natalie came in Monday morning.

“Morning Dr. Thatcher,” said Natalie.

“It's nice to see you back,” said Dr. Thatcher. She had this little smile on her face and it had been a long time since he had seen that smile.

“I was here last week,” said Natalie confused.

“You know what I mean,” said Thacher smiling at her before heading into his office to start ordering supplies. Natalie went to head into the kennel area to get started when she nearly ran into someone.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry,” said a man. Natalie looked up and a tall blond man wearing jeans and a plaid shirt was standing there. It took her a second to remember his name and why he was here.

“You must be David,” said Natalie.

“My reputation proceeds me,” joked David.

About a month ago David had been a comatose John Doe. He had woken up and than somehow made his way out to the woods and had been saved by Emma, Graham and Mary Margaret. She and Dr. Thatcher had been short staffed for some time now and David had expressed an interest in working with animals. They figured they could start him out with simple tasks to help him get used to working again and help them out with the stuff that seem to run them over here and there.

“I'm Natalie...or Dr. White. I'm sorry we didn't get to meet sooner.” She had been off when Dr. Thatcher had interviewed him dealing with Graham's funeral and estate.

“It's fine. So you ready to get started?” asked Natalie.

“Lead on,” said David. Natalie took him in the back and started walking him through the morning procedures, where everything was kept and introduced him to the animals waiting for adoptions.

“So any questions so far?” asked Natalie after she finished feeding the dogs.

“I think I'm good,” said David. They sat down to take morning break together and Natalie found David to be very pleasant, but a bit stiff. _Hopefully that will pass once he gets used to working here._

“So what did I miss while I was in a coma?” teased David.

“Cell phones. We added another stop light off of Main and that's about it,” said Natalie. David laughed and looked at her intensely.

“Have we met before?” asked David. “I just get the strangest feeling that we've met before,” said David.

“I don't think so,” said Natalie suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. David nodded and looked a little depressed. Natalie had heard that David had memory issues since waking up and mentally kicked herself. _Take a deep breath. He's not trying to freak you out on purpose._

“Hey, it's okay. I'm sure your memory will start coming back soon enough,” said Natalie. They went back to work and David couldn't shake the feeling that he had met her somewhere before. _Just like Mary Margaret._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

Charming went about his evening rounds making sure the camp was secure. Snow was resting, however Charming couldn't sleep. They had barely defeated a group of Regina's men this afternoon and had made it to a meeting point with Prince Thomas tonight. Thomas was going to speak with his father to see if they could have safe passage though his land and maybe join them in their fight against King George and the Evil Queen. It worried Charming. What if they didn't agree to this? They had so few allies as it was. _Seven Dwarfs, a werewolf girl, and her grandmother._

Charming spotted Odette sitting by some firelight sewing something. _I forgot we also have a woman who turns into a swan during the day._ Odette spotted him and gave a nod of her head. Charming was still leery of her even though she was Snow's Lady Maid from childhood. However she had also been Regina's maid too and he worried that maybe she had been sent as some sort of spy. Charming saw that she was sewing a white jacket in the dark and had to wonder what she was doing. He went over to her and sat down.

“How can you see to sew that?” asked Charming.

“It's hard, but you get used to it,” said Odette.

“Is it for Snow?” asked Charming.

“You can't go meeting Kings and Princes dressed like a woman of the woods. They want to see a princess and this will just have to do for now,” said Odette. Charming noticed a white pair of leggings and cloak.

“When did you find time to do this?” asked Charming.

“I don't sleep much at night anymore. It's the only time I get to be me,” said Odette and she toyed with her glass locket of water. They sat there for awhile before Odette spoke up again.

“You don't care much for me do you? It's alright...I understand,” said Odette going back to her sewing.

“You do?” asked Charming stunned. _You understand why I think you might kill us in our sleep?_

“I don't like this any more than you do. I don't like being dead weight or useless, but even if I wasn't cursed during the day I don't know how much use I would be in fighting against trained knights. I wasn't trained to fight at all...” Charming was stunned by her admission. It was the honesty he heard in her voice and how fiercely she looked at him. _She lost her home just like Snow and wants it back just as badly._

“I wasn't either,” said Charming. Odette looked at him stunned. “The first thing I ever fought was a dragon and really it was just the desire to live that helped me. Snow wasn't trained either, but she learned. I can teach you,” said Charming. Odette sat the jacket down and looked at him.

“You would do that?” asked Odette. Charming motioned for her to follow him and he went over to the weapon rack they had taken from Regina's men. Snow was pretty good with a bow and a sword, but it might be best to start Odette off with something light and easy to move with. Charming picked up a quarterstaff.

“Here, this isn't too heavy,” said Charming handing it to her.

“A walking stick?” asked Odette confused.

“It's a quarterstaff and trust me, you get someone in the head with that they won't be getting up for awhile. You want to hold it at the end and near the center. Stand with your feet apart and try to aim your first blow towards the legs or feet so they fall and your second blow to the head to knock your opponent out. If you can't get the legs or feet, try to aim for the arms or legs so they drop their weapons.” Charming took her over to a dummy they had for target practice and had Odette work on holding the staff and trying to hit the target. She seemed to have a little trouble at first and had accidentally hit him in the gut once or twice when taking a swing, but she wasn't to bad for her first time.

“You should get some rest. The sun is going to up soon,” said Odette sitting the staff aside and rubbing her hands on her dress. They hurt a little and she had a feeling it was going to get worse before it got better, but she needed to do this. She didn't want to be useless here. _I promised I would do anything to keep Snow safe and if I have to learn how to swing a walking stick so be it,_ thought Odette.

“Do you want to do this tomorrow night?” asked Charming.

“I would like to if possible,” said Odette.

“Okay than. You didn't do to badly for your first time. I think for now we should stick with this for the time being. Good night Odette.” She bowed her head and Charming went into the tent and laid next to Snow and for the first time in a long time felt a bit relaxed. Odette went back sewing when she felt that familiar tug on her hair.

“I wish you wouldn't fight,” said Jiminy.

“I don't want to, but this isn't for me. It's to help Snow and Charming. I'm no good if we get attacked at night and I can't defend myself or Snow,” said Odette.

“I don't want you getting hurt,” said Jiminy sadly. They had traveled on and off together for months and he had developed a certain attachment to her in ways he had never felt before. She didn't blame him for what happened when he was younger and still a man for his mistakes. He thought she might be the only person in the who didn't. A part of him wished they could have met when he had been a man, however she hadn't even been born yet. It suddenly dawned on him how old he really was in human years compared to Odette in her thirties.

“I'll be fine. So what brings you here?” asked Odette.

“I was talking with Prince Thomas and his father about agreeing to meet with Charming and Snow. How it's for the good of realm to stand against Regina and George or else we'll all fall under them,” said Jiminy. Odette turned and looked at him with a smile.

“Thank you for laying the ground work. Snow was worried that it wouldn't go well.” Odette finished her sewing and went to place the garment in Snow and Charming's tent. She took her seat back by the fire and rubbed her hands again. She winced a little and saw she had blisters forming.

Jiminy let out a little chirp of unhappiness, he knew that she was a good person and she was learning this to help in the battle. He didn't have to like it though, he knew that it would weigh on her conscience to hurt anyone even if they meant to hurt her. The sun started peaking through the trees and Odette sighed, she careful brushed Jiminy out of her hair and went to the edge of the camp to transform into a swan and get some sleep. Jiminy sighed and went to report to Blue Fairy about what was happening. _I wish there was something I could do help you._

The talks went well with Prince Thomas and his father. They agreed to join forces with Snow and Charming. Snow came back to camp that afternoon wearing the outfit Odette had made for her. All the Dwarfs teased her about how girlish she looked. Snow waited until the sun went down to speak with Odette.

“I almost forgot how good you were at this,” said Snow touching the cloak.

“We do what we must,” said Odette. Snow took her hand and felt the blisters on Odette's hand and frowned.

“What is this from?” asked Snow.

“It's nothing,” said Odette taking her hand back.

“I hoped you wouldn't do this,” said Snow looking at her own hands. Her blisters had healed ages ago, but when she had first started weapon training her hands always hurt. She knew Odette was doing this for her and at times like this Snow wondered what she did to have so many people love her so much.

“Like I said, we do what we must,” said Odette. Snow hugged her.

“You have no idea how much I missed you. You are the last piece of home I have now,” said Snow. Charming watched them and a smile tugged at his lips. Snow clearly needed her here, she brought out a side of her he hadn't seen before.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Storybrooke_

Natalie was showing David how to file paperwork for adoptions when Archie walked in with Pongo.

“He's not due for shots for another two months,” said Natalie with a smile.

“He's fine. I just wanted to know if maybe we could maybe get some coffee after Book Club this week?” asked Archie.

“I would like that,” said Natalie.

“Alright. I'll see you than,” said Archie. He headed out and David looked at her and smirked.

“So what's the deal with you two? Boyfriend?” asked David.

“It's still sort of new and I don't know if we're ready to slap labels on it yet,” said Natalie. Honestly she wasn't sure what label to put on it or how to even go about putting a label on what they had. It had gotten rather intense emotionally between them recently. _I'll figure it out when I'm damn good and ready._

“He seems like a really nice guy,” said David filing the paper work.

“He is,” said Natalie. She looked down and saw his wedding ring. “So is your wife an animal person too?”

“She likes dogs. We used to have one named A-jaxs. Maybe that's why I thought I knew you, maybe you treated our dog,” said David.

“I would remember a dog named A-jaxs. He might have been Dr. Thatcher's patient,” said Natalie.

“That is a dumb name for a dog,” said David.

“I didn't say that,” said Natalie.

“Well I said it,” said David.

“Ms. Ginger names all her cats after spices-Salt, Pepper, Basil, Thyme....Mrs. Dash. The list goes on,” said Natalie.

“Okay she wins,” said David. The finished up the paper work and Natalie explained how closing worked for him.

“So if you aren't busy on Wednesday nights you could always come and join Book club,” said Natalie. She could only imagine how hard it must be to not remember your friends and how lonely that must be.

“Not much of reader,” admitted David sheepishly.

“Well Archie and Mary Margaret try to keep us on topic about the book, but somehow we always end up off topic so it's not super boring I promise,” said Natalie.

“Maybe I'll give it shot,” said David.

“We meet a Granny's Bed and Breakfast in the meeting room, around seven,” said Natalie.

“Great,” said David. _I can't wait to see her again...I can't get her off my mind...Mary Margaret..._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

“Ruby said what?” hissed Natalie.

“That she saw you and Archie together last Saturday morning and both of you looked a little...messy,” said Mary Margaret delicately. Natalie fought the urge to go over to the diner and see if someone would hold Ruby down while she choked her. _Maybe I could knock her down with my chair and than strangle her? She's a nice girl, but come on._ The last thing Natalie wanted to deal with was gossip about her and Archie and well that.

“I was upset after Emma's election party. Archie found me, we went over to his office, we talked, we had a few drinks and we fell asleep...so yes we literally slept together and that was it. Just sleep,” whispered Natalie feeling her face turn pink.

“It's okay. I mean everyone knows that you and Archie are dating so it's really a non issue,” said Mary Margaret. “You guys are dating right?”

“We've gone out a few times, but nothing is set in stone,” said Natalie. Mary Margaret gave her a look.

“Well maybe you should start with setting something on paper and work up to stone,” said Mary Margaret. Natalie rolled her eyes and Mary Margaret sipped her water. Natalie had a feeling there was more that was being left unsaid and decided to just poke the bear to see if she was right.

“Go ahead and ask,” said Natalie.

“Ask what?” said Mary Margaret a little too quickly and Natalie smirked. If people were going to pry into that part of her life she felt justified in making them squirm a little bit.

“According to several specialists I still have feeling in that area so if I decide I want to play naughty doctor it can happen,” whispered Natalie and Mary Margaret choked on water. Natalie started to laugh. “Oh it's always so much fun to play with you people. You make it all too easy.” Mary Margaret shook her head and grinned back.

“You are the worst person sometimes and I think that's why I like you,” said Mary Margaret.

Archie came in with David and behind him with a pretty blond woman.

“Kathryn, this is my boss Natalie. She told me about the Book club,” said David.

“Well I'm technically one of his bosses,” said Natalie shaking Kathryn's hand.

“We were looking for something to do together and this seemed like a really good idea. Thank you for tell David about it,” said Kathryn.

“Well let me introduce to everyone,” said Archie. Kathryn followed Archie and Natalie went to get herself some tea so they missed the looks exchanged between David and Mary Margaret.

“So you like working with Natalie?” asked Mary Margaret.

“Yeah she's really nice,” said David. Before he could say anything else she walked away from him. The meeting started and Kathryn couldn't help but notice how David kept looking across the room with the oddest expression on his face. _Why does he keep looking at Natalie like that?_

Natalie was sitting next to Mary Margaret. When the meeting ended, Natalie poured her and Archie two to-go cups of coffee so they could leave and talk somewhere private. She waited while David and Kathryn talked to Archie about the reading list.

“So I was thinking about bring the kids into the shelter for a field trip. Maybe you could talk to them about what goes into raising a pet and how things work at the shelter,” said Mary Margaret.

“That sounds like a really good idea. Let me talk to Dr. Thatcher and we'll set something up,” said Natalie. Mary Margaret noticed David looking at her and she couldn't take it anymore. Mary Margaret said her good byes and left. Kathryn noticed her husband kept looking over at Natalie and he seemed depressed. _What is going on with you?_

“You ready to go?” asked Kathryn.

“Um yeah,” said David.

“Well I hope to see you two again,” said Archie and he looked over to see Natalie was waiting for him with two cups of coffee. David and Kathryn left and Archie went over to her.

“Are you ready to go?” asked Archie.

“Yeah,” Natalie handed him his cup of coffee and they headed out.”You mind if we go somewhere private to talk for a bit?” asked Natalie.

“Sure.” Granny had a small garden near the inn and they went over to a table to talk.

“So Ruby saw us Saturday morning and I guess our appearance made it look like we had been sleeping together,” said Natalie.

“Well we...oh,” said Archie as realization hit him and his ears started turning red. Natalie let out a small laugh.

“Yeah I'm a terrible influence on you,” teased Natalie. She started fiddling with her necklace out of nervous habit. She might have been glib about this with Mary Margaret, but it was going to be serious conversation with Archie if they wanted to go forward.

“Well we're both adults and if we had...if we had been inmate it's our business,” said Archie quickly and Natalie nodded.

“Do you want to ask the question or should I give you the answer?” asked Natalie. Archie took her hand in his and squeezed it.

“Could I hurt you if things became physical between us?” asked Archie and Natalie smiled a little. She had a feeling that would be the question he would needed answered. It wasn't that he assumed she couldn't be with him in that way, it was that he wanted to know if she would enjoy being with him. _I think I'm gone for him._

“No you won't hurt me if things were to go that way. I really like you, but I really haven't had a lot of relationships. A lot of guys see me and run the other way. But you're different and I know some people don't care about labels and I thought I didn't...but I don't know now. I guess what I want to know is, if someone were to ask if you were my boyfriend would it be alright to say yes,” asked Natalie. Archie squeezed her hand again.

“To be honest I haven't had a lot of relationships either and well I'm not a young man.” Natalie frowned.

“You aren't that old,” countered Natalie.

“I'm a good ten years older than you and I know you don't care. The way I feel about our age difference is the way you feel about your chair. That it's going to be that first thing people see and that they don't see beyond it. I honestly don't care. I really like you too Natalie and to be honest I have for a very long time now and was too scared to say it. That being said, if people were to ask if I was your boyfriend and you were to say yes I wouldn't mind. Actually I would really like it if you did,” said Archie. Natalie leaned over and she kissed him on the lips slowly. Something about this kiss made his skin tingle and he didn't want it to end. Natalie was the one of end it and she took his hand other and smiled at him.

“So would you like to walk me home as my boyfriend?” asked Natalie.

“I would love too,” said Archie. He walked next to her and it seemed to go by too quickly for his liking. Natalie got her keys out and looked up at him.

“So I'll you later,” said Natalie.

“Yes,” said Archie. She turned to let herself in when he got down to her level and took her face in his hands and kissed her again. She didn't know how he could turn her inside out with just a kiss, but he was good at it. He broke away from her and Natalie took his hand and squeezed it.

“Okay...good night now,” said Natalie.

“Yes, good night,” said Archie. Natalie let herself in and couldn't stop smiling. Little did she know Archie was walking home with the same smile on his face.

….................................................................................................................................................................

_Enchanted Forest_

 

Jiminy sat on a tree limb and watched Snow and Odette talking by the fire and he wished he could figure out his own feelings. He had never felt like this when he had been a person and now he had no way of acting on his feelings or what to do with them.

“I know it's not easy on you Jiminy,” said Blue Fairy sitting down next to him.

“I know that I've already got my wish, but I do wish that she would find someone who could love her,” said Jiminy.

“Maybe she's already wished the same thing and who's to say she hasn't gotten it,” said Blue giving him a look. Jiminy looked at her and shook his head. If Odette had wished for someone to love and he was the answer than it was just cruel to her. He could never love her the way she deserved to be loved.

“It's not me,” said Jiminy. He flew away and went over to the fire by Snow and Odette. Odette was showing Snow what she made and it was small top hat and little vest with a medal that looked like the new royal seal. They were clearly meant for him.

“All I have to say is when I have my first child you better pay the same attention to deal,” teased Snow.

“Like I would do anything less,” said Odette with a smile. Snow laughed and the two went to go have dinner and Jiminy looked at the small clothes she had made him and smiled to himself. _I could only be so lucky to have someone like her love me._

 


	9. Book 1-Chapter 8

Towns like Storybrooke have a way of finding entertainment in the littlest things. For awhile the main source of entertainment had been Emma's public and heated spats with Regina. However, they were starting to die down and become less intense at least in public. The awakening of a John Doe was entertaining too, however David Nolan was turning out to be an average Joe so not much fruit was coming from that tree. Recently a newcomer had ridden into Storybrooke and had asked Granny how much it would be to rent a room for a few months. He kept to himself for the most part, said he was a writer and had come to Storybrooke for some inspiration. Sadly, he wasn't inspiring the town folk.

The thing that had started to entertain people the most right now was the budding relationship between the town vet and the town shrink. They seemed to be the most unlikely couple at first, the tall quiet, and serious psychologist and the sweet, funny but sometimes very blunt veterinary were rarely seen out of each others company now a days. They could be seen together while he was walking his dog, her pushing her wheelchair right next to him and the two of them talking almost non stop. They could be spotted having dinner together at Granny's at least twice a week. Others had also noticed Dr. Hopper leaving Dr. White's apartment most nights around ten or eleven. Most people thought it interesting to see the change they brought out in each other. People noticed that Dr. Hopper seemed to smile more now. Dr. White seemed to be a little more personable with people than before. All in all it was something just to watch them together.

The two people that happened to be the center of the talking were unaware of the attention they were getting since they started dating officially about a month ago. To Archie it was nice to have someone who he could confide in for once and keep his secrets. He knew that no matter what he said to Natalie about his life or work it stayed between them. He didn't tell her who he saw, but he knew he could ask for her advice and not worry that she would tell. It was nice to have someone help him out for a change.

For Natalie, it was someone who treated her like she was an equal and seemed to know when to offer to help her and when to step aside and let her do it herself. Other than Graham no one had ever wanted to understand how she managed her day to day life. Archie seemed to go out of his way to want to understand her so he could be in her life. It wasn't out of pity and Natalie had a feeling that even if he wasn't her boyfriend, this was something he had wanted to do for sometime and he had simply found a way now.

 _We've got a major storm heading down the coast._ Archie turned off the TV and finished his coffee looking out the window. It wasn't raining yet, but the wind was howling and the skies were darker than normal. He didn't have that many appointments today and with the storm coming he wondered if any of them would show up. He decided to drive to work instead of walking and to bring Pongo with him so he wouldn't be too freaked out when the storm did hit. It was almost 8 and he hoped that Natalie had gotten into work without too much trouble. Archie did worry about her getting home this evening and staying by herself during the storm. He was sure she could take care of herself, but getting out in this would be a pain for her.

Most of the time he went over apartment to make things easier on her. But with this storm coming in it would be hard on Pongo to be in such a small space that he wasn't familiar with. Maybe she would be willing to stay with him at his house for the night. He parked his car and got Pongo out. They headed up to his office and Pongo flopped down his bed. Sure enough he had over a dozen messages that appointments were canceled for the next two days. Archie looked over at Pongo and sighed.

“Sorry I made you leave the house,” said Archie and he rubbed Pongo's head. Archie spent most of his morning rearranging appointments and taking more cancellations and trying to fit those in. By noon he realized that he wasn't going to be seeing anyone until Friday afternoon.

“Well Pongo I think we're done for the day. You want to go see Natalie?” Pongo's ears perked up and he started wagging his tail happily. Archie got Pongo leashed and they headed across the street to see Natalie. Dr. Thatcher was used to these impromptu visits from him now and simply nodded his head to the kennel area. Natalie was with David who was helping her try to calm down some more anxious residents.

“I see you're more liberal with the medication than I am,” teased Archie as David handed her a bottle and a needle.

“They've been here long enough to earn the drugs. Give me a minute,” said Natalie. She went over to a very anxious Black Lab mix and started petting him before giving him a shot. “There...it's okay Bear. I know you don't like storms.” Natalie gave him a treat and the Lab went to his bed and laid down with a heavy thump.

“Think you can handle changing the bedding?” asked Natalie.

“Sure,” said David. Natalie threw the needle away and put the bottle back into a cabinet before heading into the lobby with Archie.

“So I take it you have the day off,” teased Natalie.

“The next two days actually,” said Archie.

“We live in Maine. It's January. You think people would be used to winter storm by now,” said Natalie rolling her eyes.

“It's a plus for me,” said Archie. “I was wondering if you had to work during this?”

“Dr. Thatcher is going to stay here in case things get bad and has a cot in his office. I get to leave at one once everything is settled here. Why?” asked Natalie.

“Well at the risk of sounding like an overprotective boyfriend, I was wondering if you would be willing to stay with me until the storm blows over. I just don't like the idea of you being alone if the power goes out and...” Natalie shook her head. He was starting to turn pink around the ears and couldn't seem to look her in eye. She had only been to his house once or twice and never to stay the night, however she hid her nerves better than him and started petting Pongo.

“I need to pack a few things, but if you think you can handle me staying with you for a few days I think we could make it work,” said Natalie. Archie smiled at her.

“I need to go pick up the house a little bit, but I can pick you up around two,” said Archie.

“I'll see you than,” said Natalie and she went into the back to finish up with the dogs. Archie took Pongo and headed out.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Natalie finished getting her bag ready and started to get nervous for some stupid reason. She had never stayed the night with any of her other boyfriends before...not like she had a lot of serious boyfriends before this. _You are an adult in a relationship with another adult so stop being an idiot._ Archie knocked on the door and Natalie let him in.

“You ready?” asked Archie.

“Yeah,” said Natalie. Archie took her bag and they went out to his car. Natalie got into the passenger seat and Archie placed her chair and bag in the backseat. Archie started the drive to his home and the doctor in him couldn't help but notice the tell-tell signs that she was nervous about something. She was playing with her glass locket, a gift she got from her mother when she was a teenager and he knew it was her way of trying to deal with stress.

“Are you okay?” asked Archie when he parked the car in the driveway.

“Yeah I'm fine,” said Natalie. Archie knew her well enough that she wasn't fine, but she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Archie went to get her chair and Natalie eyed the neat two story house and sighed. They went in the house and Pongo greeted them by jumping on Natalie and licking her face.

“Pongo get down,” said Archie and he pulled the dog down.

“Oh it's okay. I didn't shower yet so he probably smells all the other dogs and is jealous. You know you are my favorite baby,” said Natalie rubbing his ears.

“Did you have lunch yet? I was going to make some grilled cheese,” said Archie.

“That sounds really good,” said Natalie. She followed Archie into the kitchen and sat at the table. For a single guy, Archie kept a very neat kitchen that was done in bright yellow with a red back splash. The kitchen led to a small patio area and to the backyard, Natalie suddenly found herself wishing for summer. She wanted to sit outside with a cup of tea, a book and listen to the crickets. Instead she heard a large boom and the rain hitting against the house. Pongo whined and came over to her.

“I think you might be a bigger baby than Bear,” said Natalie. Archie gave the dog a look.

“He is simply trying to get treats out of you.” Archie sat a sandwich down in front of her and took a seat across from her with his own. They finished their lunch and they were going to watch a movie together when the power went out. Natalie looked outside and could see nothing, but a sheet of water hitting the window.

“Well that puts a kink in the plans,” said Archie. Natalie started playing with her locket again and Archie reached over and took her hand. “Natalie what is it?”

“It's stupid,” she said.

“Something is clearly bothering you right now and I wish you would tell me,” he said.

“I've never been asked to stay the night with someone I was dating. Than again I don't think I've dated anyone long enough to want to stay the night with them,” said Natalie. Well that was part of the reason anyway.

“If I told you that makes two of us would you feel better,” said Archie. Natalie smiled at him and he squeezed her hand. “Come on, I think I have candles around here somewhere.”

…..................................................................................................................................................................

“You have any sevens?” asked Natalie. Archie handed over his card and Natalie grinned laying down her last card.

“I think you're cheating,” said Archie reshuffling the deck and Natalie faked being hurt.

“How dare you accuse me of such a horrible act,” said Natalie

“That's the forth hand you've won,” said Archie dealing the cards.

“You want to quit?” asked Natalie looking at her cards. Archie was terrible at shuffling, he had given her a pair of queens and a pair of threes.

“I would like to win at least one hand of this,” he said. Natalie shrugged and debated throwing the game for him. “Any two's?”

“Go fish,” said Natalie laying her pairs down and grinning at him. Archie just rolled his eyes and sat his cards down.

“I can't win with you can I?” asked Archie.

“Not with this game, or checkers, or Clue” she teased. The lights still hadn't come back on and Archie was finding himself on a losing streak that wouldn't end. Natalie went over to the fridge and took out his leftover pizza for them to have dinner.

“So you have any other games you want to lose at?” asked Natalie grinning.

“I have Monopoly, but I'm scared to see what you would do to me if I landed on one of your properties,” said Archie. The lights came back on and Natalie turned off the flashlight.

“Guess you'll have to wait and find out,” said Natalie. They finished dinner and Archie went to make them some tea.

“Can I ask you something?” asked Natalie

“Of course,” said Archie sitting down the mugs.

“You've never asked what caused me to be in this,” said Natalie gesturing to the chair. “Why?”

“I figured that was something you would bring up when you were ready,” said Archie. He could recall seeing the worried look on her face when Henry had pressed for details about her accident and didn't want her to feel pressure about telling her story to him. Natalie took a sip of tea and Archie was reminded of when his patients were debating being truthful with him.

“I was in veterinary school and a guy I considered a friend asked me to go out with him and I didn't think twice about it. I trusted him. I didn't know when I got in the car with him he had already been drinking. I don't think we even got ten miles down the road before he crashed. Ran a stop sign. He also wasn't wearing a seat belt so he didn't have to see the aftermath. I woke up in the hospital and didn't understand why I couldn't move my legs,” said Natalie. She had been toying with her necklace the whole time and Archie felt a hint of passing angry at the man who caused her to be so hesitant when it came to trusting people. Archie leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“It's alright,” said Archie. It spoke volumes to him that she had been the one to bring up what caused her to be in a chair, he trusted her with everything and it was nice to know that she trusted him “Is there something else you want to talk about?” asked Archie. She was still fiddling with her necklace and she nodded her head towards the staircase

“I really...how am I going to get upstairs?” asked Natalie. Archie sighed and took the hand that was working her necklace.

“While you're here this time I'm going to help you up and down. Next week I'm going to talk with Marco about doing some work to make things easier for you the next time you come over and stay the night,” said Archie. Natalie squeezed his hand and shook her head.

“That...that really means a lot to me,” said Natalie. She knew the work that would have to go into making it happen and was stunned that he would redo parts of his home for her. It meant so much to her, that words seemed to fail her right now.

“I want you to feel comfortable while you're here,” said Archie.

“So we were going to watch movies before we got all serious,” said Natalie tucking her hair behind her ears, another nervous habit that Archie found endearing. He knew that she was beyond touched that he was looking into changing the house for her. _Why wouldn't I want to make her feel welcomed in my home? Because it hasn't always been that way for her._

They went out into the living room and Natalie curled up on his sofa and leaned against him when he sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and while it sounded silly to her, she liked the way his sweater felt on her cheek and how he smelled like tea and fabric softener.

“You plan on falling asleep again?” teased Archie looking over at her.

“Not really,” said Natalie. She sat up a little straighter, grabbed his tie and kissed him. Archie found himself stunned for a second, before kissing her back. Granted they had been dating for a few weeks now, but they had never gotten overly physical with each other, despite what the town thought of his late night comings and goings. He simply worked late and enjoyed seeing Natalie after his day was done.

Archie soon found himself laying on his sofa with Natalie half on and off him and she wouldn't stop kissing him. He felt her hands on his waist and couldn't seem to catch his breath.

“Natalie...Natalie...,” Archie carefully pushed away from her and Natalie felt herself turning red and she couldn't seem to look him in eye. _Stupid...stupid...stupid,_ she thought to herself.

“I'm sorry,” said Natalie. She went to reach out for her chair when Archie grabbed her hand.

“It's not you...it's me and...” _God you idiot a beautiful woman throws herself at you and you put the kibosh on it. What is a matter with you?_ “I'm a moron,” muttered Archie out loud and he went to kiss her and she pulled away.

“Why did you stop?” asked Natalie trying to keep the embarrassment she felt out of her tone.

“I regret the fact that I rushed into having physical relationships before and I don't want that for you. I care too much about you to do that. Natalie...from what we've talked about concerning our prior relationships...I...I'm not wrong in assuming I would be your first?” asked Archie. Natalie nodded her head and kept her eyes on the ground.

“Please look at me,” said Archie Natalie looked up at him and her face was a deep shade of red and Archie took her face in his hands.

“You mean so much to me and please don't think this is because I don't desire you in that way. I do very much. I know it's not going to change who you are as a person, but it will change our relationship. I've rushed into the physical part before and I've regretted it. I don't want that for us,” said Archie.

Natalie quickly wiped her eyes and tucked her hair back. Her feelings right now were all over the place. Was she rushing into it? Something in her mind told her no. _Have we waited before? Maybe it was past life._ Natalie saw the look in his eyes and clearly Archie felt rushed. She didn't want to rush him. They had only been really dating for a short amount of time. It wouldn't hurt to wait a little bit longer. He had shown her endless patience and understanding, it only seemed right and fair to show him the same.

“Okay,” said Natalie and she leaned against him again and Archie wrapped an arm around her. _Good things are always worth the wait,_ thought Natalie.

Later that night, Natalie drifted off to sleep while they were watching their third movie and Archie realized it was around midnight. Archie picked her up carefully and took her upstairs. It dawned on him that he really hadn't thought out the sleeping arrangements all the way through. He had a room for just junk and a room for his office, but only one bedroom. They had slept together under unique circumstances, but he hadn't asked if she would be alright with that again. Archie laid her down in his bed and went to take off her shoes when she woke up.

“Where am I?” muttered Natalie

“It's alright. Just go back to sleep,” said Archie pulling a blanket over her. He went to leave the room to sleep on the sofa when Natalie called out to him half asleep.

“Will you stay with me while I sleep?”

“Just give me a minute,” said Archie. He grabbed a set of pajamas from a drawer and went into the bathroom to change. He came back into the bedroom and Natalie was sound asleep. Archie got into the bed with her and wrapped an arm around her waist and listened to the rain and her breathing until he fell asleep.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

“I used to love storms like this,” said Odette stripping off her damp cloak and hanging it close to the fire. They had been forced to seek shelter since a storm had hit this evening making it impossible for them to travel. They had found a small cave and the remains of an old campfire and some wood. Odette managed to start a small fire so they could stay warm.

“Back home I would have a cup of tea after everyone had gone to sleep and listen to storms while I sewed. During the summer sometimes I would hear the crickets,” said Odette giving him a small smile while she tried to wring out her hair.

“I never really cared for storms when I was a person. Now I don't mind them so much,” said Jiminy. He thought back to the last time he had been caught in a down pour like this and how a little boy handed him an umbrella.

“What made you want to be cricket?” asked Odette. “The Blue Fairy could have turned you into anything you wanted and you chose to be a cricket?”

“I just always liked them. They were free to do whatever they wanted and I wanted to be free too,” said Jiminy. Odette moved closer to the fire trying to stay warm.

“Didn't you think anyone would miss you...as a person I mean?” asked Odette. Jiminy gave a little shrug.

“I wasn't a very good person to miss.” Odette frowned.

“I don't think that's true at all.” Jiminy sat down on her shoulder so she could look over at him. “You must have had someone who loved you as a person,” said Odette

“I don't think I did,” he said. His parents loved him as long as they could use him, they had never been in one place long enough for him to make friends. When he got older he had mistakenly thought a girl in one of the villages might have loved him, however when he woke up the next morning she was gone, they left town and he never saw her again.

“I think my life as a cricket as made more people care about me,” said Jiminy.

“Well I count myself as one of them,” said Odette. They sat together near the fire listening to the rain before Odette spoke up again. “Maybe we'll be able to travel in the morning. I don't know how far I'll be able to fly though or if I can again.” The wound on her shoulder had healed, but they worried about hurting it again with no one who could help them.

“Did you like flying?” asked Jiminy.

“I always did like the idea of it,” admitted Odette playing her locket. “ When I was a girl I would just sit outside and watch the birds and I was so jealous. The first time I did it was to get away from that horrible man and there was such a rush behind it and I wish I had words to describe it,” said Odette.

“You were free,” said Jiminy recalling the first time he had flown with his wings. She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears.

“Yes. Yes I was free,” agreed Odette. Her cloak was sort of dry and she pulled it around her for more warmth.

“Maybe we should get some rest and we'll try again in the morning,” said Jiminy. Odette settled down and pulled the cloak around her.

“Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” asked Odette. She still woke up at times with nightmares. Jiminy had asked her once what the nightmare was about and she would never tell him.

“Of course,” said Jiminy. He got back on her shoulder and settled in her hair until she fell asleep, even after she was sound asleep he stayed with her. He must have fallen asleep too and when he woke up he found that Odette had turned back into a swan and was waiting for him to wake up.

“It only seemed fair to let you sleep for a change,” said Odette. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining. They went outside and Odette gave her wings a slow flap.

“I think I want to try again,” said Odette.

“I don't think I can go as high as you can,” said Jiminy flying in front of her.

“Than maybe you should hang on,” said Odette. Jiminy got on her back and held on tightly. She took a deep breath and she started running and before he realized it they were off the ground and in the air. The night when they made camp the smile on her face was one that Jiminy understood, it was the smile of someone who was free.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are always welcome.
> 
> Episode reference-7.15


	10. Book 1-Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say this chapter is rated M for reasons that become very clear. I don't plan on making the whole story M or PWP.

_Would I lie to you?_  
Would I lie to you honey?  
Now would I say something that wasn't true?  
I'm asking you sugar  
Would I lie to you?

Natalie hummed along to the song as she worked. She tended to operate better when she had music on. David was watching over her shoulder has she finished up the stitches on Magpie, a young hound who was in getting spayed.

“That was sort of impressive,” said David studying the stitches. Dr. Thatcher always left the stitches up to Natalie, she had a very steady hand and her stitches were always perfect and uniform.

“It's a gift,” said Natalie taking off her gloves and tossing them in the trash. David careful picked up the dog and took her into a recovery room.

“Well I need a break after that,” said Natalie washing her hands.

“Sounds good,” said David. They went into the break room and made themselves a cup of coffee.

“So this might sound odd, but I have to ask. Kathryn and I were thinking about going to see Dr. Hopper...Archie for some couple's counseling and well....what's he like when he's in official doctor mode?” asked David

“I really don't know. I never saw him as a patient, he wouldn't be dating me if me if he had,” joked Natalie.

“Doesn't seem to stop Whale,” said David with a small smile.

“Archie tries very hard to keep the personal and the private separate when working. I promise when you see him at Book Club he won't ask if you've done your journal for the week,” said Natalie.

“I have to keep a journal?” asked David making a face.

“Or role-playing exercise or whatever happens in therapy. What happens in his office stays there,” said Natalie.

“He never talks to you about work?” asked David.

“No names and no serious identifying traits, but sometimes if something is really bothering him he might ask what I would do if I was in his situation. Trust me whatever you and Kat say to him is safe and if he does say anything to me that sounds anything like you guys I will totally pretend that I never heard a word,” said Natalie.

“I'm just nervous I guess,” said David.

“It's going to be fine. So you going to meet her for lunch today?” asked Natalie. David took a sip of his coffee to buy time. He told Natalie that he was going to meet Kathryn for lunch when in fact he was going to meet Mary Margaret, it had been going for over two weeks now.

“Yeah,” said David

“See. It's going to be fine between you guys, all good things need work,” said Natalie sipping her coffee.

“Speaking from experience?” asked David.

“Archie had to have a near death experience before asking me out,” said Natalie. David laughed and Natalie went to go see if Magpie was waking up yet. David finished his coffee and rinsed his cup out. He didn't like lying to Kathryn, but he didn't know how to talk to her about his feelings. He felt bad lying to Natalie too, she seemed to be his only friend other than Mary Margaret. He went to see if Natalie needed help with anything and she was on her cell phone.

“Jane it's totally fine. Just let me know when you're free and we'll fit in a session. Just take care of yourself. I'll see you than,” said Natalie hanging up her phone.

“Who was that?” asked David.

“Jane. She does my physical therapy, however she's expecting her first baby in a few weeks so she needs to move people around. So it means I won't be having therapy on Tuesday afternoons anymore, it's whenever Jane is free. Can you watch Magpie while I talk with Thatcher?” asked Natalie.

“Sure thing,” said David. Natalie went into his office and David got a text from Mary Margaret.

_Can't wait to see you at lunch._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

“She can't fit you in on Tuesday anymore?” asked Archie when they were having dinner that night at his house.

“Tuesday was the only night she could go to parenting classes and Fridays are no good for her,” said Natalie. Archie had been coming with her to therapy when he was free to understand what it was about.

“When can she fit you in?” asked Archie.

“She thinks either Monday afternoons or sometime on Thursday. Wednesdays are for us,” said Natalie sipping her water. They had dinner at Granny's together before going to Book Club together.

“Monday's are always a coin toss for me. Unfortunately Thursday is booked solid for the next few weeks so I won't be able to come with you. Will you be able to get there?” asked Archie.

“Yeah Jane is going to pick me up. She feels bad about messing up my routine,”said Natalie.

“So other than that how was your day?” asked Archie.

“David wanted to know if Doctor you was different than normal you? He's nervous about seeing you on a professional level,” said Natalie

“Most people tend to not see doctors normal people after seeing them in a professional setting,” said Archie.

“Is that why you waited so long to ask me out?” teased Natalie. Archie gave her a smile and kissed her on the forehead.

“It was rather intimidating to ask out a woman who is skilled in surgery,” said Archie.

“Only on small critters. And sometimes large ones,” said Natalie deadpan.

“Still...” said Archie and Natalie nudged him.

“Watch yourself sir,” said Natalie.

Natalie looked over at the staircase and saw that a chairlift was in the process of being installed. It would take a bit to get the bathroom finished so she could shower here if she needed to. Natalie went back to dinner and felt an odd lump her chest. _You have no idea how much this means to me. I hope someday you will._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

It was past six when David finally came home and Kathryn sat her book down and and gave him a look.

“Hey, do you want me to warm you up some dinner?” asked Kathryn.

“It's okay, I had a late lunch,” said David.

“Work was busy?” asked Kathryn.

“Yeah. Thatcher hurt his back so Natalie needed my help lifting some dogs,” said David. He had been with Mary Margaret at her apartment since Emma was working late. David wondered how long he could keep pushing this lie. _I love them both and I don't know what to do about it._

“I set up a meeting with Dr. Hopper for Thursday evenings,” said Kathryn.

“I'll be there,” said David going upstairs to take a shower. Kathryn frowned and picked her book back up. She smelled perfume on him and it wasn't hers.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

“Going to lunch,” called David before heading out. Thatcher made a face

“He is the biggest sap ever,” said Thatcher.

“I think it's sweet that he meets his wife for lunch all the time,” said Natalie.

“You have become the biggest sap since you started dating,” teased Thatcher.

“Don't judge me,” said Natalie.

“I like it,” said Thatcher.

They went back to finishing up paper work. Natalie bit her lip and she couldn't help but smile to herself. _Maybe I like being a sap._ They finished up for the day and Natalie went across the street to meet Archie before Book Club. They had a quick dinner before heading over to the B&B. Archie went to get somethings set up when Mary Margaret came up and gave Natalie a hug.

“So are we on for next week with the kids?” asked Mary Margaret

“The slips are file so we're good to go,” said Natalie. They talked about what they were going to do with the kids at the shelter when Kathryn walked by and she smelled the same perfume she had smelled on David. _She works with him...it could have just rubbed off...he would never hurt me like that._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

“I would invite you, but you're a traitor to the cause,” said Ruby mock glaring at Natalie. Today was Valentine’s Day and Ruby was inviting Ashley, Mary Margaret and even Emma out for a Girl's Night.

“The first time in years I have a boyfriend and I'm a traitor. What a load of crap,” said Natalie sipping her tea.

“Yeah but you get to spend the holiday with him,” said Ashley with a pout.

“So dish what are you guys doing?” asked Ruby.

“I don't know dinner, movie, boring couple stuff,” said Natalie.

“Wow. You two know how to have a good time,” teased Mary Margaret. David bit back a laugh and pretended to read his book while they talked. Natalie headed home to shower and change before Archie came over. She really didn't care what they had planned. _I just happy to have someone for a change._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Archie walked into Mr. Gold's shop and repressed the urge to shudder. He had never set foot in here before, but he wanted to get Natalie a present for Valentine’s Day. Natalie wasn't a very high maintenance girlfriend and she never asked for gifts or anything overly extravagant like some of the other couples he counseled complained about. Archie looked around and spotted a pair of wooden puppets with almost horror stricken expressions on their faces and they gave him the creeps. _Maybe I should have just stuck with a book or some flowers or anything else._

“Why Dr. Hopper what brings you here?” Archie almost jumped hearing Mr. Gold come up behind him. “You interested in the puppets?”

“No,” said Archie a little to quickly. “Actually I'm looking for a gift for Natalie.”

“The lovely Dr. White...she doesn't strike me as a puppet person either. A ring maybe,” suggested Mr. Gold.

“I don't think that...”stammered Archie and Mr. Gold smiled at his discomfort. He went behind the counter and started looking through shelves when Archie spotted a rather unusual hair clip. He picked it up and started to study it. It was wooden and appeared to hand crafted. The clip had carved flowers, leaves and what looked like a cricket in the center. Something about it felt right, the cricket in the center stuck him as funny. _Henry would approve._

“I think I have a nice bracelet she might like,” said Mr. Gold showing him a beaded black bracelet. Something about it gave him the creeps like the puppets did.

“Actually how much for this?” asked Archie showing him the hair clip.

“Interesting choice. I'm sure she'll like it,” said Mr. Gold taking the clip from him and ringing it up and placing it in a box for him. Archie paid him for it and placed the box in his pocket.

“Thank you,” said Archie and he left the store quickly. Mr Gold couldn't help but smile a little to himself and he placed the bracelet back on a shelf. It wasn't for her anyway, it would only bring out the worst in her.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

“Would you for the love of all the faeries, please stand still,” pleaded Odette. Snow smiled and touched her dress, her wedding dress. Odette had made this for her and today she was getting married. Finally after all this time and all the heartache she was going to have her happy ending. She looked down at Odette who was trying to do a last minute hem on the dress. _At least an almost happy ending for some of us._ Odette picked up her sewing kit and put it away. Her curse had been broken and she was human all the time now. Her friend had gone through a terrible ordeal to be here with her today and Snow could never thank her enough for that. Odette rubbed her wrist and Snow frowned seeing the dark ring around it.

“You said it didn't hurt anymore,” said Snow.

“It comes and goes. Blue said it would fade with time. Besides today is a happy day,” said Odette. She made Snow sit down and started doing her hair.

“I know I have said it before and I will probably say it again, but I'm very happy for you. If anyone deserves a happy ending it's you,” said Odette. Odette started putting flowers in her hair and Snow saw that black band around her wrist again and her smile faltered for a second.

“I wish you could have one too,” said Snow and Odette just shook her head.

“I'm happy with what I got. I was lucky to have what I got....” Odette quickly shook her head and wiped her eyes. Snow stood up and hugged her tightly.

“You weren't at fault. Regina did that to you. I know you...I've known you since I was a child and I know you would never hurt me. Even when she made you your worst you didn't want to hurt me. You were willing to give your own life for mine. The only other person who was willing to do that is marrying me today. I know my father married Regina, but you...you've been a mother to me in so many ways. I just never realized it until now. I know it's rarely said, but thank you. Thank you for everything,” said Snow. She and Odette stood there for what felt like forever when someone knocked at the door.

“Your majesty,” called a guard through the door.

“In a minute,” called Snow. Odette quickly wiped her eyes and studied Snow. They had lost so much, their home, their friends, their families and yet they still managed to hold on to each other. A small piece of home.

“Alright enough of this nonsense. You have a wedding that needs attending,” said Odette.

“One last thing,” said Snow and she reached into her drawer and pulled out a small box with a small letter attached.

“This came this morning for you,” said Snow. Odette took the box and she smiled She opened it and inside was a hair barrette made out of wood and it had carved flowers, leaves and in the center was cricket. Odette took her other pin out and placed the new one in her hair.

“It suits you,” said Snow studying it. Odette tucked the small letter in her pocket to read for later, she had a princess to get to a wedding.

It was much later when she finally got to sit down and read it. After the ceremony, after Regina came in and gave her threat, after the party was over, after all the guests and everyone had gone to sleep. Odette sat down in her room and pulled the letter out and a small magnifying glass to read it.

_Odette,_

_I hope you like the hair pin. Geppetto was kind enough to make it for after I told him what happened. We're sorry we couldn't be at the wedding, we're still working on getting someone to behave like a real boy. I'm sure it was beautiful though._

_I do miss you though and even than I don't think that sums up what I feel. I wish I could be with you again...even if it was for just another hour. The pin is the closest thing I could think up to be close to you again._

_Jiminy._

Odette smiled to herself and took out the pin to study it. He admitted to loving her hair, in the brief time they had together he had held her hand in his and played with her hair. She studied the black mark on her wrist and touched it. It still hurt, Blue said it would fade and the pain would stop. The memories of what she had almost done would never fade. _I almost killed Snow._

Regina had mockingly called her a Black Swan after she placed the bracelet on her wrist when she had been taken prisoner again. She couldn't remember how she had gotten back to Snow and Charming after the bracelet had been put on her. What she had tried to do afterwards was burned into a brain. It had been Jiminy who saw the change in her first, Jiminy who helped stop and had been the one to break both her curses. Odette changed into her night clothes and fell asleep holding the pin in her hand.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Storybrooke_

 

Archie and Natalie made dinner together, they made Beef Wellington and scallop potatoes. Natalie brought over some tarts from Granny's for dessert.

“So how was your day?” asked Archie checking the potatoes.

“Good. Ruby told me I was a traitor to the cause. What cause I'm not sure of, but I'm a traitor so that was fun,” teased Natalie. “I also got you a present.” Archie sat down and opened the small box. Inside was a small gold pin, it was round and it had an odd knot design in the center.

“I really had no idea what to get you,” admitted Natalie. Archie put the pin on his tie, it looked really nice. He pulled out the box he had gotten for her.

“Well I hope you like this,” said Archie. Natalie opened it and Archie watched her smile and take the hair clip out.

“Oh this is really pretty,” said Natalie. She pulled her hair back so that half was in a ponytail and the rest stayed down and used the clip to pull it back. “I have to say the cricket is a nice touch...considering,” said Natalie. Henry had told her about the curse and that he thought Archie was Jiminy Cricket. _And he thinks that you're a swan. It's kind of sweet in a way._

“Well I have good news for you. Henry thinks you are ready to apart of Operation Cobra. He asked me to invite you. He's expecting your answer when his class comes to visit the shelter next week,” said Archie.

“I finally get to be a part of Operation Cobra. This is better than the day I got into to Veterinary school,” said Natalie. “I do feel that my fairy tale counterpart is wrong though. If anything I'm the Little Mermaid,” said Natalie.

“Why would you think mermaid?” asked Archie and Natalie gestured to her chair.

“She wanted legs for walking on land. If I was an Evil Queen going to curse someone well,” said Natalie gesturing to her chair again. “Oh wow I got really dark there for a second,” said Natalie.

“Actually most fairy tales originally have very dark endings. Cinderella step sisters ended up blind by the end. Some versions of Sleeping Beauty have cannibalism. I'm pretty sure Pinocchio has a version where he kills Jiminy Cricket with a hammer by accident,” said Archie

“I believe in the original Swan Lake, Odette kills herself after her Prince is tricked into pledging is his love for another and he ends up killing himself too. Well maybe we're better off being here and cursed,” said Natalie.

“Henry would disagree,” said Archie. Natalie heard the worried tone in his voice and took his hand. Henry was the only case Archie would really openly talk about with her. She did have her own special link to Henry after all. Plus Henry's storybook and his ideas about the curse really weren't a secret anymore. If anything he was more open about it than ever before. Henry believed in it whole heartily and she could tell Archie was starting to worry more and more about where this was leading.

“I know I'm not qualified to help you with Henry and this story book thing, but I think he's going to be alright in the long run. He's just a little kid with a really unique interest right now. In a few years he'll be super embarrassed about how he thought you were cricket...well he still might think Regina is an Evil Queen, but we can't win them all,” said Natalie

Archie had to laugh a little at that. Henry was beyond bright and this was his outlet for the time being. Maybe Henry just needed some other outlet to focus on. _Maybe Regina should have gotten him a dog._

The timer rang letting them know dinner was done. Archie took the food out and platted it for them. Pongo came into the kitchen to start begging and Natalie shook her head and rubbed Pongo's head until Archie shooed him away.

“So you really like the clip?” asked Archie. Natalie sat her fork down and took his hand,

“I do. It's a really sweet gift. Thank you,” said Natalie. He squeezed her hand back. They finished dinner and moved onto dessert.

“So I have therapy Thursday night, you want to meet afterwords?” asked Natalie.

“I'll have to see how long my session runs,” said Archie.

“Okay,” said Natalie. She was going to tuck her hair behind her ears when Archie leaned forward and did it for her. He kissed her and couldn't help but twirl her hair in his hands. “You always do that,” muttered Natalie.

“Do what?” asked Archie.

“Play with my hair...why is that?” asked Natalie.

“I just...I've always liked your hair,” said Archie. Something about it was oddly comforting to him. Archie kissed her again and Natalie wrapped her hands around his neck and she felt Archie's hands drift down to her sides and slide under her sweater. He broke the kiss and gave her a look that Natalie couldn't make out. _Just tell him already. Honestly why haven't you already said it?_

“I love you,” said Natalie.

“I love you too,” said Archie. Archie pulled his chair closer to her and started kissing her again, harder than before while trying to get closer to her. Natalie broke the kiss and studied him closely. She saw the love he had for her and that he was having an internal conflict with himself.

“I trust you,” said Natalie. Maybe it was what he needed to hear from the start or maybe he was just tired of fighting his feelings about her, about where this could head if he gave in.

“Are you sure?” asked Archie.

“Yes,” said Natalie pulling him closer to her. Archie leaned in and started kissing her again. He had always advised people to never give into to their dark sides, but this was different. It was passion. He had never felt this way in his in entire life and the second he felt her skin under his hands he knew it was something he wanted more than anything. That he wanted her more than anything.

“Do you think we can take this upstairs?” asked Natalie.

“If not there is always the sofa,” said Archie. He picked her carefully and they went upstairs to his bedroom. Archie put Natalie in the bed first before shutting the door. He didn't want to risk Pongo trying to jump on the bed. Natalie scooted over and turned the lamp on.

“Unless you don't wanna see me,” said Natalie clearly trying to calm her nerves with a joke at her own expense. Archie got onto the bed with her and sighed.

“Honestly you might want that off when you see me,” said Archie. Natalie pulled him close to her and started kissing him again.

“Oh Doctor Hopper. Always so buttoned up,” said Natalie softly. She adjusted herself so she was on her side and Archie followed her. Natalie started unbuttoning his shirt slowly while watching his eyes get darker. She felt Archie pull her closer and she was sure they were hip to hip now.

Natalie undid the last button his shirt and Archie eased out it. He had a bit more chest hair than she imagined him having and he was bit pale, but he wasn't as bad looking as he thought he was. Natalie ran a hand down his chest and kissed him slowly. Natalie felt Archie tugging on the hem of sweater and she moved so he could take her sweater off.

Archie started kissing a path down Natalie's neck when he noticed an odd scar about three inches long near her shoulder. It looked like some sort of puncture wound that had healed over.

“Not sure where I got that from,” said Natalie looking at the scar. Archie ran his fingers over it and quickly pressed a kiss to it before moving down her body. Natalie was wearing a bra that hooked in the front and before he could second guess himself Archie unhooked it and eased it off her. Archie pulled her close so they were chest to chest and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on,” said Archie and Natalie gave him a soft smile.

“You aren't too bad to look at either. Don't ever doubt that,” said Natalie. Natalie undid his belt and Archie felt her hands shake a bit.

“Are you alright?” asked Archie.

“Just a bit nervous,” admitted Natalie.

“I promise I'll be careful with you,” said Archie. He finished undressing and helped Natalie out of her leggings and underwear. Archie put a pillow under Natalie's hips and careful parted her legs. Archie started kissing any inch of her skin he could get to while his hands cupped her breasts and toyed with her nipples. Natalie went to touch him and Archie grabbed her hand.

“Next time. Please,” whispered Archie. It was an effort of will to not just have her quickly for his own release. He forced himself to take a deep breath before kissing her again

“I trust you,” said Natalie softly before Archie started touching her. He ran his thumb gently over her clit before sliding a finger inside.

“Oh sweetheart,” muttered Archie feeling how warm and ready she was. Natalie looked up at him wide eyed has he slipped another finger inside her.

“Take me please,” pleaded Natalie. Archie brushed some of her hair back before he kissed deeply. She moaned into his mouth has he moved his fingers deeper into her.

“In a minute. Just a minute,” muttered Archie burying his face in her hair. Natalie let out something between a moan and whimper has Archie felt her climax. Natalie was shaking and Archie held her close.

“I love you so much,” said Natalie running her hands down his back.

“I love you too,” said Archie. He adjusted the pillow under her hips again before wrapping her legs around his waist and sliding inside her. Natalie could feel Archie's whole body shudder from that contact and she took a deep breath trying to calm herself too. Natalie felt Archie's hands move down her body and she felt him lifting her body up to meet his thrusts. Natalie ran her hands all over his body and promised herself next time she was going to work him up the same way he had with her before letting him take. _I want to touch you, kiss you all over. Take you with my mouth before you have me again._

Natalie felt her body shudder a second before she heard Archie groan in her ear and felt his release. It would take them both a a minute to realize they were both shaking. Archie looked at Natalie and saw she had tears in her eyes.

“Are you alright?” asked Archie worried. _Oh god what did I do? I thought she was enjoying it._ He went to pull out of her when Natalie stopped him.

“I'm fine. It's just...I never thought I would have this with anyone. That it would be good for me,” said Natalie. Archie sighed and kissed her cheeks. He could only imagine what it was like for her in the moment to give him something that she would never get back, to trust him completely when she was at her most vulnerable.

“Was it good for you?” asked Natalie sounding a bit worried.

“Yes it was,” said Archie pushing back some of her damp hair. “I've waited a very long time for someone to make me feel the way you do. I love you so much,” said Archie. _Why do I feel like I've waited my whole life for you?_

Natalie kissed him slowly and Archie felt that familiar twist in his stomach for her. Natalie ran her hands down to his waist and pulled him deeper inside her.

“I wanna make you feel it again. I trust you,” whispered Natalie. It was all Archie needed to hear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are always welcome


	11. Book 1-Chapter 10

The changes were subtle between Archie and Natalie after Valentine’s day. Natalie gave him a key to apartment the next morning. That way he could let himself in after he finished work and didn't have to wait for her to get the door. Archie brought Pongo with him that evening to Natalie's and they spent the night together. Archie had brought a shower kit with him and just figured it was easier to leave it there instead of taking it home and forgetting it. Archie also gave Natalie a spare key to his house in case she wanted to come over to his house after work. The following evening Natalie had Marco drop her off and she took care of Pongo and she made them all dinner.

Everyone else quickly took notice of the fact that they hadn't spent an evening apart and not long after that their names were spoken like it was one person. The changes were subtle and yet they were unspoken of between them. It was like a superstition as they each worried about being the one to jinx it if they said anything. The jinx however was already in play.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

“Thank you so much doing this,” said Mary Margaret.

“Oh it's fine. I'm glad they're having fun,” said Natalie They watched the kids in the kennel with Bear, a male Black Lab and Sugar, a female Saint Bernard. They had just finished a tour of the kennel and now the kids play with two of the friendliest dogs they had.

“Maybe we should do this again with your class next year,” said Natalie.

“That would be nice,” said Mary Margaret.

“Hey Natalie,” said Henry.

“Hey sweetie. You having fun?” asked Natalie.

“Yeah. So did Archie ask you?” asked Henry.

“Did Archie...oh yes he did. I would love to be part of Operation: Cobra. So what's my first assignment?” asked Natalie.

“I'll get back to you on that,” said Henry and went back to playing with the dogs. Mary Margaret grinned.

“Aren't you lucky,” teased Mary Margaret

“Don't be hating,” said Natalie. Natalie went into the kennel with the kids to show them how to get the dogs to sit and to do other tricks. David came in and Mary Margaret couldn't help but straighten out her sweater.

“So can we meet tomorrow night?” asked Mary Margaret softly.

“For a little while,” agreed David. He touched her wrist and he went back to finish the laundry. Mary Margaret looked to see if Natalie had seen them, but her attention was on the kids. Mary Margaret smiled a little. Archie really had brought out a very sweet side of her even if Natalie wouldn't admit it to anyone. _I wish I could have what they have with David._

“Okay kids. It's time to go,” said Mary Margaret.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Archie poured Kathryn a glass of water and sat back down. They were waiting for David and he was twenty minutes late.

“Do you want to start without him?” asked Archie. Kathryn shrugged and put her elbows on her knees.

“It's like we're stuck...like I'm always waiting for him to be where I need him to be,” said Kathryn.

“Was it like that before his accident?” asked Archie.

“Honestly I think it's always been like this. I love him and I think at times he loves me too, but it's like there is something that doesn't want to let me in all the way,” admitted Kathryn. Before Archie could say anything, David came in.

“Sorry I'm late. I had to help Natalie with inventory,” said David sitting down. Archie raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Natalie had told him last night that she was having physical therapy tonight with Jane. Kathryn took a sharp breath but didn't say anything. David sat down and took Kathryn's hand and Archie couldn't help, but spot how guilty David looked in his posture.

“Okay, Kathryn why don't you tell David why you want him here and what you hope to get out of this,” said Archie.

“I want you here because I want us to be _us_ again. I know we were having issues before your accident, but at least before...I felt close to you. That things could be okay. Now it's like you're building a wall to keep me away and I don't know what I'm doing that makes you want to stay so far away from me. I guess my goal here is for us to have a better marriage,” said Kathryn.

“David?” asked Archie.

“I guess I've been distant lately and I don't mean to be, it's just...I feel like I'm not me anymore and I don't know who I'm supposed to be and it's unfair to you,” admitted David. They talked for another twenty minutes about what Kathryn had gone through when he had been in a coma and what she had felt when David had come home. David didn't say much and Archie had a feeling they weren't ready for counseling together, but they clearly needed help.

“I think for now I would like to see the both of you, but it might be best for now if we start this off slow. I would like to see each of you one on one for a few weeks and than work on bring you two together,” suggested Archie. David agreed quickly and Kathryn did after some hesitation. They set up their sessions and left together. Archie went over to his phone and noticed he had a missed message from Natalie.

 _Hey Jane isn't feeling well so she ended things early. I had her drop me off at your place . Love you._ Archie gathered up his things and decided to head home and deal with his sessions notes later. _Why did David lie and why mention Natalie in his lie,_ thought Archie. He headed home and found Natalie curled up on the sofa sharing popcorn with Pongo.

“I thought he wasn't allowed to have people food,” said Archie nudging Pongo off the sofa so he could sit down. Pongo let out a huff and flopped into his bed.

“It was only like a handful. Maybe two or three. Look at those eyes how can I say no to those eyes,” said Natalie.

“So Jane wasn't feeling well?” asked Archie. Natalie sighed and leaned against him.

“She's said we would try again in a few days. She's due soon so I wouldn't be surprised if next week is my last session with her for a while,” said Natalie. She looked up him and frowned.

“Are you alright?” asked Natalie. Archie had this strange expression on his face that she couldn't make out.

“I'm fine. I'm gonna make a pot of tea,” said Archie. He got up and went to head into the kitchen. “How was work?” asked Archie.

“Kind of slow. I actually got to leave early and shower before my therapy session. Oh I also did some of your laundry. I'm gonna go toss it in the dryer,” said Natalie. Archie heard her get back in her chair and wheel herself down the hall to the laundry room. _David was clearly lying about where he was. Natalie isn't though...I'm sure of it,_ thought Archie.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

“Oh Kathryn, what can I do for you?” asked Dr. Thatcher looking up from his paperwork.

“I was hoping to steal David away for lunch,” said Kathryn holding up a bag.

“You just missed him, he was going to meet you,” said Thatcher. Kathryn bit her lip, David told her he was going to be working through his lunch.

“I must of forgotten. Is Dr. White here. I was hoping to talk to her,” said Kathryn.

“She had an appointment with her physical therapist, but she should be back in a little while. You want to wait?” asked Dr. Thatcher.

“No. I should be going. You have a nice day.” said Kathryn. She turned to leave and stopped. She needed to know one more thing. “How's your back?”

“It's fine why do you ask?” Thatcher looked puzzled now and Kathryn felt like an idiot

“David said...never mind. You have a good day.”

Kathryn left and tried not to cry. It was so painful to realize that her husband was a liar and someone she considered a good person was horrible. She went home and waited for David, she would give him one more chance to tell the truth. She had gotten the letter from Boston today and been accepted to Law school. _We just need to leave...I just have to get him away from this and from her,_ thought Kathryn. David came home on time for once and she made him his favorite dinner, roasted chicken, potatoes and salad. She didn't bring up that she had gone to see him at lunch and that he and Natalie hadn't been there.

“This chicken is delicious,” said David and Kathryn nodded. She wanted to scream at him, throw something at him, she just wanted him to love her again. _What does she have that I don't,_ thought Kathryn.

“David we need to talk,” said Kathryn and she sat down her silverware and clenched her fists. David sat down his too and looked at her concerned. He had been waiting for this since last week. Using work as a lie about his time had just become second nature. It wasn't until after they left Archie's office that he realized he had mentioned Natalie in lie and that all Archie had to do was ask Natalie about work and the truth would come out.

“I applied to Law School,” said Kathryn and David smiled at her the way he used to and told her that he was proud of her. “I got in.” She handed him her letter and his smile slipped for a second.

“It's in Boston,” said David.

“I know things have been hard between us, but maybe a fresh start is what we need. We've been trying so hard to get back old memories when we should be making new ones. This could be really good for us,” said Kathryn.

“It's just a lot to consider. I'm going to take a walk okay.” David got up and left the table before she could say anything else. Kathryn waited until he left and she called Archie's office and he picked up after the third ring.

“Can I come over and talk to you?” asked Kathryn.

“Of course,” said Archie. Kathryn got her car keys and drove over to his office and was barely keeping her tears in check. She walked up to his office and felt sorry not only for herself, but for Archie. He always came off as the nicest guy and he seemed very smitten with Natalie. They seemed like such a good couple. _How could they do this to us?_

Archie opened the door for her and saw that she was clearly distressed and made her sit down right away.

“What is it Kathryn?” asked Archie sitting down across from her.

“I'm pretty sure David is having an affair...and I'm pretty sure it's with Natalie,” she said wiping her eyes.

“That's a serious accusation,” said Archie trying to keep his tone steady. He had just spent the whole weekend with Natalie and while he knew David was lying, he never had a feeling that Natalie was lying to him about anything. _Unless they're both lying and she's just better at it,_ hissed some hateful voice in the back of his mind.

“David is always working through his lunches, working late and he's so distant and I can hardly get him to touch me lately,” muttered Kathryn.

This past weekend, Natalie hadn't been able to keep her hands to herself. Archie had never dated someone who expressed such an interest in him physically as well as emotionally. _She wouldn't hurt me the way David is with Kathryn._

“Kathryn I can assure you that David and Natalie are not cheating,” said Archie. “David does love you, you just have to give him some time to work through your issues.” Kathryn wiped her eyes and looked at Archie.

“You love her that much?” asked Kathryn.

“I do and I know her. She and David are not having an affair,” said Archie firmly. Kathryn decided to not bring up the perfume or the looks she had seen David give Natalie during Book club. She just needed to get him out of this town, she needed out of this town.

“Thank you Dr. Hopper for listening to me...I'm sorry that I...”

“It's alright. You've been under a lot of stress with David and waiting to be accepted into school,” said Archie. She had brought that up during her Friday morning session with him.

“I got in,” said Kathryn and Archie gave her hug.

“That is great news. I'm sure David is very proud of you,” said Archie.

“He is. I should get going. Thank you,” said Kathryn and she left his office. Archie sat there for a while trying to get his head clear before going to see Natalie. Wasn't it just a little to convenient that her therapy sessions had been moving around so much? He shook his head and started walking over to her apartment. _She would never do that. She would never hurt me like that_ , thought Archie when he heard that voice of self doubt in the back of his mind. _David is her age, a better looking guy, someone who could keep her happy...how long do you think you could keep up with her?_ By the time Archie had walked the three minutes to her apartment he was just a bottle of nerves and questions that he shouldn't be having after being with her for months now. He let himself in and Natalie was sofa reading. She had picked up Pongo after her shift and now the dog looked up at him and grinned.

“Hey...wow you look beat,” said Natalie. She pulled herself into her chair and took his hand, “You alright?” asked Natalie.

“Just really tired,” said Archie. Natalie went into the kitchen to get him something to drink and Archie shook his head. _She loves me...she would never do that._ The jinx was at work.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Kathryn had the following day off of work and decided to put her best foot forward and start planning her new life with David and was looking at apartments on line. She called David and he promised to be home for lunch and to her surprise he was on time.

“I was thinking about asking Emma which neighborhoods we should look into since she's from there,” said Kathryn.

“I can't go to Boston with you,” said David sadly and it took everything she had to not scream.

“Can't or won't?” asked Kathryn. _Just tell me the truth...tell me what I already know._

“I am so sorry and I don't know what to say,” said David.

“Try the truth! Is there something going on that I don't know about?” asked Kathryn.

“No,” said David and she couldn't even look at him. _How stupid do you think I am,_ thought Kathryn and she listened to him go about how he couldn't connect with her and that she needed a fresh start without him.

“I can't believe you. I love you and you have no idea how much you've hurt me and you...both of you are so selfish to hurt us like this! You won't tell me the truth! Than I'm going to get it out of _her_!” spat Kathryn. She grabbed her keys and before he could stop her she was out of the door. David grabbed his phone and went to call Mary Margaret and she didn't answer her phone.

“Please call me the second you get this!”

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

“Oh that one's pretty!” said Ruby holding up a picture of a bright red bridesmaid dress.

“Not my style,” said Ashley. Natalie shook her head and started flipping though another bridal magazine Ashley had brought. Since she had gotten engaged she had thrown herself into wedding planning.

“How about this one?” asked Mary Margaret holding up a picture of a white dress with a train that went on for days.

“Too puffy,” said Natalie making a face.

“Oh come on Nat! You've never played Wedding when you were a little girl?” asked Mary Margaret.

“I had a bunch of stuffed animals and we played Doctor,” said Natalie. “However, I always did want to learn to make my own wedding dress.”

A few tables over Regina listened to their conversation and stirred her soup. _How could this be happening? The curse was supposed to make sure that no one got their happy endings._ Listening to Ashley talk was just reinforcing that Emma was messing with her curse. _First Ashley, those kids got their father back, Natalie and her cricket, Mary Margaret and her Prince...everything is going so wrong._

Regina despised the fact that Mary Margaret was finding her happiness with David, even though she was sneaking around with him. It was Natalie's very public relationship with the cricket that got under her skin more than anything. _I don't know if I should laugh at the pathetic of it all or despise the fact that she's so damn happy with him._

“I think I like this blue one,” said Ashley. The door opened and there stood Kathryn and she looked beyond murderous. Regina spotted her first and saw her glare at the table where Mary Margaret and the group was sitting _Oh this could be good._ She walked over to the group and Natalie went to greet her and got slapped in the face. The entire diner went silent and started watching them.

“You conniving, manipulative bitch!” snapped Kathryn.

“Whoa...wait a second! What are you talking about?” asked Natalie stunned.

“Don't play dumb! I know about you and David!” snapped Kathryn.

“What?” asked Natalie who was beyond confused. Mary Margaret sat there stunned. David was supposed to tell her the truth about them and somehow it must have gone horribly wrong.

“The saddest thing is that Archie actually defended you! That man loves you and you had to hurt him too,” cried Kathryn. Things were starting to click in Natalie's mind and now she was getting pissed. Natalie knew they were having marriage problems, but she didn't have any role it.

“Wait just one second! I have no idea where you got the idea that I've been sneaking around with your husband...” Kathryn cut her off.

“He's always working late and through his lunches and I've seen how he looks at you! He couldn't connect with me, but he sure didn't have a problem connecting with you,” spat Kathryn.

“What in the hell are you talking about? I have never made David work late and he always leaves at lunch to meet with you!” snapped Natalie. Mary Margaret stared at the floor and couldn't find words to make this stop. _He was supposed to tell her the truth. What the hell did he tell her?_ Thought Mary Margaret.

“Kathryn please. Stop this,” said Regina coming up to her and placing an arm around her. “This isn't Dr. White's fault. I am shocked that you would be willing to let your friend take the fall for this,” said Regina glaring at Mary Margaret. Natalie looked back and forth between Kathryn, Regina and Mary Margaret confused and beyond pissed.

“Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?” asked Natalie.

“I thought Kathryn and David were working out their issues, however someone couldn't keep her home wrecking to herself. Sidney took pictures of David and Mary Margaret kissing and I had them buried. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I see it was a mistake now,” said Regina.

Kathryn pushed away from Regina and ran out of the diner in tears. Regina gave Mary Margaret one last dirty look before walking out. _Well this turn out to be all sorts of fun,_ thought Regina.

Natalie sat there stunned and was trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. She had just been slapped, called out for having an affair with a co-worker that she wasn't having, that Archie had known and defended her about and that it had been Mary Margaret having the affair and she just sat there letting her be blamed for everything.

There was a buzzing noise in Natalie's head and it was getting louder by the second and she realized that everyone was staring at her and whispering.

_That poor woman_

_I never would have expected that from a teacher._

_Did he really think she cheated on him?_

“Natalie...Natalie I'm so sorry,” said Mary Margaret touching her arm and Natalie pulled away.

“Were you going to let me take the blame?” asked Natalie stunned.

“It wasn't supposed to be like this,” protested Mary Margaret. Natalie looked at her and it was like looking at a stranger. Natalie fumbled with her brakes and quickly wheeled herself out of Granny's.

“Wait. Natalie. I'm so sorry and I can explain,” said Mary Margaret. Natalie went to turn around and she turned too quickly. Her wheel slipped on some gravel and Natalie fell over and out of her of chair

“Damn it,” hissed Natalie. Mary Margaret picked the chair up and went to help her up and Natalie pushed her away. “Don't you touch me.” She had skinned both of her hands alone with one of her knees and it hurt to pull herself up and back into her chair.

“What's going on?” asked Archie. He had gone over to Granny's to get some lunch and Ruby told him that Kathryn had just been there and had accused Natalie of having an affair with David, only to have Regina come forward and tell everyone it was Mary Margaret.

“Did you think I was cheating on you?” asked Natalie looking up at him stunned.

“No...no I didn't,” said Archie, but he forgot that this was Natalie he was dealing with and he couldn't lie to her. Natalie looked at him stunned and noticed that people across the street had stopped to look at them. She had to close her eyes and try to keep herself together. This was by far the most painful three minutes of her life.

“If you had any doubts about me or this relationship why didn't you just ask me?” asked Natalie softly. Her tone was hiding a well of rage and hurt and Archie could feel it coming off her in waves.

“Kathryn came to me as a patient and expressed her fear that David was having an affair with you and I told her that I didn't think you or David were having an affair,” said Archie. Even now saying out loud it sounded weak to his ears

“She brought _our_ relationship into it and I should have been told,” said Natalie.

“I am so sorry,” said Mary Margaret and Natalie turned to her and glared.

“You're suppose to be my friend and this is how you repay me? What the hell?” asked Natalie.

“David was supposed to talk to Kathryn and tell her the truth. You shouldn't have been blamed for any of this. I don't know what happened,” said Mary Margaret.

“Natalie, please let's go somewhere we can talk,” said Archie. If he could just talk to her privately and apologize for his actions. He had been stupid to not talk to her directly about this. Instead he had listened to the wrong voice in his head.

“I don't want to talk to either of you right now. I don't know if I'll ever want to talk to either one of you again,” said Natalie and she wheeled herself away. Mary Margaret sighed and looked up at Archie.

“I'm sorry,” said Mary Margaret and she walked away quickly trying not to cry. Archie turned and went after Natalie. He let himself in and heard her swearing in the bathroom. He went in and found Natalie was picking gravel out of one of her hands.

“Natalie please just talk to me!” pleaded Archie.

“You didn't want to talk when you thought I could be cheating on you,” Natalie snapped wrapping up her hand.

“Natalie, please just listen too me! I was stupid and honestly it was just for a minute and than...I am so sorry I thought even for a second that anything happened between you two,” said Archie.

“I love you and if you thought that I would hurt you like that than...you clearly don't feel the same about me,” said Natalie turning her attention to her other hand.

“I'm an idiot. I look at you and sometimes I wonder what you see in me,” said Archie. Natalie looked up at him and Archie could see the damage was already done.

“I saw someone who I thought I could trust. I saw someone who I could finally be myself with. I saw someone who loved me for me and I was wrong. So very wrong. If you thought I would ever hurt you..even for a second than we shouldn't be together. You don't trust me,” said Natalie.

“Please,” said Archie and he could feel a lump in his chest.

“Just leave me alone,” said Natalie barely keeping herself from crying. Archie stood up and left. He could hear Natalie sobbing as he left and hated himself. _I do love you and I am so sorry..._

Mary Margaret didn't know how she made it though the rest of her day. She had walked back to school and taught her class in a haze. She had a missed call from David and right now she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him. What had happened? They had agreed to tell Kathryn the truth about their relationship and somehow Natalie and Archie had gotten pulled into the mix.

She had been discreet about things, but clearly David hadn't been if Kathryn had picked up on the affair. _Working late and through his lunches._ He had been with her and clearly he needed to make up his time somewhere. The bell ringing was a relief and she headed out and tried to figure out how to speak to David about this. As she made her way back downtown she heard the whispering and how people went out of their way to avoid her. Mary Margaret should have known this was going to get out considering the scene at Granny's and on the street. It hurt to recall seeing the look of hurt on Archie's face and how cold Natalie's face had become looking at them like they were strangers. _Please let them get through this. They didn't have anything to do with us._ Mary Margaret was so lost in thought she bumped right into Granny.

“I'm sorry,” said Mary Margaret and Granny looked at her coolly.

“You should be ashamed of yourself. It was bad enough you took that woman's husband, but you had to drag Archie and Natalie into your mess. He left her apartment in tears,” said Granny and she walked on. _Shame isn't strong enough,_ thought Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret spotted her car and that David was scrubbing it. She could tell it was a lost cause. The word Tramp in bright red paint wasn't coming off.

“Who did this?” asked Mary Margaret. _Maybe it was Kathryn or maybe it was Natalie. They both have really good reason to do this. No something tells me Natalie would have busted the windows. Maybe cut the tires. Just to say she did it. Nothing holds that one back._

“I don't know. I don't know how any of this happened,” said David and Mary Margaret was stunned. Wasn't it clear as crystal how this happened?

“You don't know? Really?” spat Mary Margaret. David came over to her and pulled her on to the sidewalk.

“I can't control what other people do,” protested David.

“No. You can control what you do and you lied,” said Mary Margaret. “And now everyone is calling me a tramp and god knows what is going on with Natalie and Archie right now,” said Margaret.

“I don't know who told her and how it got mixed up,” said David and Mary Margaret felt her heart twist.

“That's the wrong question. Why didn't you do what we discussed? Why didn't you tell her?” asked Mary Margaret.

“I thought we could spare her feelings,” said David and Mary Margaret shook her head.

“No you decided. You...not we,” said Mary Margaret. _Maybe this is how Natalie felt when Archie made a decision without her. He decided for them. If I can't get over it how will Natalie get over it._

“I didn't want anyone to get hurt,” said David.

“Now everyone is hurt. People who weren't even apart of this are hurt. I will never forgot how Archie and Natalie looked at each other. How much hurt was in their eyes and we caused it,” said Mary Margaret.

She had seen how they had looked each other before and there had been so much love and she and David Nolan had ruined it.  
  


… _.................................................................................................................................................................._

Natalie called into work the next day, it was first time she had taken a sick day since she didn't know when. Thatcher had clearly been told about the whole debacle and was taking pity on her. He told her to take the rest of the week off and she didn't protest.

“If working with David is going to be any trouble for you...” Natalie cut him off.

“The man is going to lose his wife. He should keep his job. I promise not to punch him in the bits,” said Natalie.

“You are a far better person than I am,” said Thatcher. _I'm still debating if I want him to come down to my level so I can punch him in the face and than punch him in junk. Might as well do it right._ Natalie curled up on her sofa and tried not to cry. She had never in her whole life been so hurt and embarrassed. How could she have been so stupid? _You always trust the wrong people. At least this time it was only your heart that got broken. You can live with that. You live with a broken spine so how is this any different._ Natalie heard someone knocking at her door and she stayed still. It wasn't Archie, he still had a key. _Maybe you should just change locks and save yourself the headache of asking for the key back. You might has well consider anything you left at his place gone for good._ The knocking stopped and Natalie breathed a sigh of relief and the knocking started again.

“Go the hell away!” snapped Natalie. _Maybe it's Mary Margaret. Maybe you can pass on the slap that you got from Kathryn._

“Please. I just want to talk to you,” called Kathryn through the door. She clearly wasn't going to leave so Natalie went over the door and opened it. Kathryn looked downcast and was wringing her hands nervously.

“Can I please come in and talk to you?” asked Kathryn.

“Sure,” said Natalie and she let Kathryn in. “My mother would find it rude to not offer you something to drink. Tea?” asked Natalie

“Please,” said Kathryn. She followed Natalie into the kitchen and sat down while she made the tea. Natalie handed her the mug and Kathryn took a small sip. “I am so sorry about what happened yesterday. It was uncalled for and I shouldn't have come at you like that. I had no right to say those things to you and I am really really sorry about everything,” said Kathryn.

“You were hurt and angry. I know what's that like,” said Natalie.

“Have you talked to Archie?” asked Kathryn.

“In a matter of speaking,” said Natalie sipping her tea. _Telling him to get out of your apartment and hanging up when he calls is not speaking,_ said a calm voice and Natalie pushed it away.

“He really does care about you and he defended you to me,” said Kathryn.

“It's a matter of trust though. If he can't trust me all the time than what's the point?” asked Natalie. _What are we even doing if he can't trust me? What sort of future is built on a lack of trust?_

“I've seen the way he looks at you. It's the way David looks at Mary Margaret. He's never looked at me like that and I told them they should be together.” Natalie looked at her stunned and Kathryn grinned.

“Whatever you're on can I please get some?” asked Natalie.

“I'm leaving town. I got accepted to law school in Boston and I think a fresh start might do me some good. You know it's silly I've always been scared to leave town and now I can't wait to leave. Have you ever thought about it? Leaving Storybrooke.”

“I've always wanted to go to California, and see the ocean. I mean I know we live near an ocean, but I've heard the Pacific is really nice. Warm weather all year round...my mom and I were going to go when I was teen and than she got sick. I got into a Vet School here and I've never left Storybrooke,” said Natalie.

“I was going to go to New York when David left and than it was like my life froze in place,” said Kathryn. She looked so calm and happy Natalie was a little jealous of her. _Might has well leave her with a clean slate between us._

“I accept your apologize. I'm still going to be pissed at Mary Margaret and Archie for a bit and that's not your fault. I wish you luck though.” Kathryn shook her hand and took another sip of her tea.

“Just try to give something a chance,” said Kathryn. She stood up and gave Natalie a hug before leaving.

Natalie took Kathryn’s almost full tea cup and dumped it and than sat with her own tea and thought. What would it be like to leave Storybrooke? To go somewhere where she didn't know anybody and nobody knew her? To go far away from here? Would there be less stares? Would it hurt less? _I just want something to not hurt anymore._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Archie walked into his house and Pongo greeted him. For a second he had expected Natalie to call out that he was not believe Pongo's lies about his dinner. _I fed him and now he's trying to trick you into second dinner._ Honestly he would give anything just to hear her voice again. Pongo nosed him and Archie patted his head.

“Hey boy,” said Archie. He gave Pongo his dinner and let him out into the yard. Archie sat down in the kitchen to think. He hadn't seen Natalie in almost two days, actually no one had seen her since Kathryn had slapped her and she had found out that her friend and her boyfriend had betrayed her. Pongo asked to be let back in and Pongo put his head in lap and whined.

“I really screwed up boy,” said Archie. She was right to be angry at him and to call him out about not being able to trust her. She had never given him any reason to doubt her and he had in the worst way possible because he had been stupid. Archie sighed and picked up the phone to call Natalie and it rang five times before she picked up.

“What do you want?” asked Natalie sounding slightly defeated. This had been the routine for the past two days now. He would call, it would ring five times and she would hang up, this was the first time she had picked up the phone.

“Just to see you. Please,” said Archie.

“I don't know if I want to see you. You have no idea how much you've hurt me,” said Natalie.

“I do, because this hurts me too,” admitted Archie. He heard the sharp intake of breath and her sniffle.

“I can't right now...I'm sorry,” said Natalie and she quickly hung up the phone. Archie hung up and his end and Pongo whined and nosed at him.

“I know...I know.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode reference-What happened to Fredrick. 
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome.


	12. Book 1-Chapter 11

On the start of day three of her self imposed exile, Natalie realized that she was out coffee, cereal and just about everything else. Natalie sighed and forced herself into the shower and as she was getting out she heard a knock at the door.

“Shit,” she muttered. “Hold on,” screamed Natalie. She grabbed a robe and went to the door. Emma was standing there and she gave Natalie a look.

“Wow...um...sorry. I got you at a bad time,” said Emma.

“Yeah. Just give me a minute,” said Natalie and she went into her bedroom to get dressed and pulled her hair back quickly. She came back out and saw that Emma was looking around her apartment and was frowning.

“Did you break out the Adele and the other sad girl music?” asked Emma noticing the trash bin close to the sofa was full of tissue, a bag of Oreo's and two empty bottle of white wine.

“It was more of Lana Del Rey- Amy Winehouse listening session. Are you here to check on me?” asked Natalie.

“Well yes and no. On the yes side, no one has seen you in almost three days and they were starting to worry,” said Emma.

“Dr. Thatcher gave me the time off,” said Natalie.

“He was starting to worry too. Listen Mary Margaret feels really awful about all this,” said Emma and Natalie glared at her.

“Good I hope she feels as bad as I do. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? How hurtful? I was basically called a slut in front of my friends and strangers in town and slapped for an affair I wasn't apart of. I think I might earned the right to be a little pissed off and not want to deal with anyone for a few days,” said Natalie.

“I get it and trust me I understand. I have been on the receiving end of several relationships gone wrong before and it sucks. But staying in here isn't going to make it better,” said Emma. Natalie

“I was getting ready to go to the store and into work to see if Thatcher needed anything. I'll also ease up on the Lana Del Rey for now,” said Natalie.

“You might want to put some make up on.. You look like shit,” said Emma. It reminded Natalie so much of Graham she couldn't help put let out a small laugh.

“Okay, so what was the no part of your visit?” asked Natalie. Emma sat down and got real serious with her.

“Was Kathryn Nolan here yesterday afternoon?” asked Emma. _Well it's nice to see the comings and goings have been noted._

“Yeah she was. She felt bad about what happened on Tuesday and we talked for a bit. She apologized and told me that she was getting ready to head out to Boston. Why?” asked Natalie.

“Kathryn is missing and you might have been the last person to see her,” said Emma looking worried.

“She seemed really happy when she left considering all the crap,” said Natalie. _Is she really missing or did she just disappear. Wish I could just disappear right now._

“Happy how?” asked Emma.

“She was ready to leave Storybrooke and move on. She me she didn't want to deal with David anymore,” said Natalie.

“She was done with David,” said Emma.

“She was actually okay with him wanting to be with Mary Margaret. I firmly believe she was on something, but that's just my opinion,” said Natalie. Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Okay. If I think of anything else I'll get back to you,” said Emma. “Now please do something with your hair and get the hell out of this apartment.”

Natalie gave her a mock salute and Emma let herself out. Natalie sighed and went to finish getting ready. She grabbed her purse and decided to see about getting groceries first and maybe seeing Thatcher around closing time. _Just focus on one thing at a time._ Natalie was used to getting stared at times because of the chair. It was just a part of her life. The looks she was getting right now though made her want to throw something. They were looks of pity and she hated it. She quickly wheeled herself into Tom's store and was thankful it wasn't so busy. She got her basket and started shopping. She was heading into the dairy section when she ran into Ruby.

“Oh hey Natalie,” said Ruby.

“Hey,” said Natalie and Ruby seemed to be the only person in the store not giving her the pity look.

“How you doing?” asked Ruby.

“Been better,” said Natalie and she noticed that Mrs. Ginger was trying to listening to them. and Ruby turned around and glared.

“Yes?” asked Ruby sarcastically and Mrs. Ginger turned and walked away quickly. Ruby rolled her eyes. “Screw them, freaking vultures in this town.”

“I'll get used to it,” said Natalie. _I don't wanna get used to it. This sucks and I hate it._

“So you coming to the Miner's Day tomorrow night?” asked Ruby. Miner's Day was a huge festival and the nuns used it as a fun raiser to sell candles. Natalie had been planning to go with Archie and now she had totally forgotten about it.

“I'm really not sure,” said Natalie and Ruby gave her a look.

“Oh come on...it will be fun,” said Ruby.

“I'm not sure I'm going to be the funniest person right now,” said Natalie. Ruby frowned at her.

“I know that the last few days have been sucky. But I think it would be good for you to get out. Come on...it will just be us. I promise just girl time,” said Ruby. She smiled at Natalie and she found she couldn't help but smile back. At least she wasn't treating her like a wounded thing.

“Alright. Just us and if I want to bail I'm bailing,” said Natalie. Ruby bent down and hugged her tightly.

“I promise it will be so much fun!” said Ruby and she skipped out of the store. Natalie shook her head, Ruby always had a way of making people happy and maybe this was what she needed to snap herself of it. Natalie finished her shopping and thankful Tom decided to just ring her up quickly. When she got back to her apartment she noticed a thing of daisies on her doorstep. Natalie picked them up and went inside. The flowers came with a card and it was all Natalie could do to not cry. _I'm sorry and I love you._

… _.................................................................................................................................................................._

 

Archie sat with Marco at Granny's and stirred his soup. He honestly didn't know why he ordered anything. He really didn't feel like eating.

“You look horrible,” said Marco shaking his head. His friend had the saddest expression on his face and it looked like he hadn't slept in days.

“She won't talk to me, she won't come to the door, she wouldn't even look at me the last time we spoke,” said Archie.

He had just been by her apartment and had been tempted to let himself in with the spare key, but he had feeling that it would violate what little feeling she did had for him. It was her home and she had told him very clearly to get out. He had left her some flowers though. _She told me she liked daisies._ If he was coming off as a love sick school boy he didn't care, he missed her terribly.

“Her feelings are clearly hurt and she just needs some time to sort through it all,” said Marco. Archie nodded in agreement, he knew all too well that you couldn't make someone feel something until they were ready to feel it. He couldn't make Natalie forgive him until she was ready, he just worried that it was never going to happen. That he through his own stupidity had thrown out the best three months of his life. _Not to mention the plans you wanted her to be apart of._ Archie had liked coming home and finding Natalie there. He had planned on bring it up at the Miner's Day festival that maybe that it would be easier on both of them if they settled in one place together instead of night at her place and a night his place. _We could always do more work to my place or we can find something we both like. Somewhere with a yard for Pongo._ Maybe a vacation together this summer. _After that...holidays. A future._

“My wife and I had a fight like this once. It was after we found out we could never have children. Judy...she put on a brave face and I couldn't see how hurt she really was. I was so focused on how hurt and disappointed I was. One day I came home and she wasn't there anymore. It was only than that I realized how far I pushed her away. It was months before she came home again and when she did, I never let her go again. It takes time for hurt like this to go away,” said Marco. Archie sighed and took a bite of his cold soup. _I saw a future with her and I threw it away for no good reason._

“Archie,” said a very timid voice. He looked up and saw Mary Margaret standing there looking downcast. “Can we talk?” Marco glared at her.

“I hope you're proud of yourself,” said Marco and Mary Margaret winced.

“It's alright Marco. We can talk,” said Archie.

“I'll see you later,” said Marco. He put down money for his tab and left the table. Mary Margaret sat down and forced herself to look at him.

“I...I am really sorry about what happened. It was never my intention for anyone to get hurt and well I screwed up royally,” said Mary Margaret.

“I'm not mad at you,” said Archie. It was the truth, he wasn't mad at her. He had no one to blame but himself for this.

“I'm mad at me. The town is pretty mad at me and I'm pretty sure Natalie hates my guts. I actually sent Emma over to go check on her,” said Mary Margaret.

“How is she?” asked Archie trying not to sound desperate.

“Emma said she was getting dressed and was going to the store and to see if Thatcher needed anything. That she was trying,” said Mary Margaret. Archie nodded and pushed his soup away, he had no appetite anyway.

“Thank you for having Emma check on her. I'll see you later Mary Margaret.” said Archie getting up and leaving money for his tab. Mary Margaret sighed as he walked out the door. It was one thing to have her happiness ruined, but it was something else to ruin it for others.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Natalie rolled into Thatcher's office and he gave her a look.

“How you doing?” he asked.

“I showered and I ate a fresh veggie. Everything okay here?” asked Natalie.

“Place is still standing. Bear's been mopey without you though. Go back and see him and than just enjoy your time off. Go to the Miner's Day and try to have some fun. For me at least.” He came over and gave her hug.

“Come on let's cut the sappy crap,” said Natalie and she hugged him back. She went into the kennel area and Bear perked up and went over to his door and whined.

“Hey baby. You missed me...I missed you,” said Natalie. She went into his kennel and started petting him. Bear rolled over exposing his belly and grinning up at her.

“Natalie,” said David and she felt herself stiffen up. She turned around and saw him looking at her worriedly. “How are you?” asked David.

“Let's just lay out the ground rules right now. From now on, you will address me as Dr. White. If you want to take a long lunch, leave early, whatever it is, you ask Dr. Thatcher. We don't take breaks together anymore. We are not friends. You are here to assist me. Nothing more. If those terms are not to your liking I suggest you find new employment. Do we understand each other?” asked Natalie. David actually had to take a step back from her. Her tone was beyond cold and she looked him like something nasty on the bottom of her shoe. She had been the first person outside of the hospital to be his friend and he had ruined.

“I understand,” said David. Natalie nodded and she turned back to Bear.

“This is why I like animals more than people. They don't go out of their way to hurt anyone. They never lie,” said Natalie. David walked away and had never felt so low in his whole life.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

“Hello!” called Ruby while she knocked on the door. Natalie let her in and Ruby almost skipped in. “Granny says I can't stay out long. Work, but whatever. Come on. Is that what your wearing?” asked Ruby. Natalie was wearing a gray sweater dress with black leggings and black flats.

“What's wrong with it?” asked Natalie.

“It's all blah! You have to wear something with a little color,” said Ruby and she headed back towards Natalie's bedroom. Ruby started looking through her closet and talking a mile a minute.

“Wow it must suck having to wear boring scrubs all the time. I thought Granny's uniform was bad. Oh here this is pretty,” said Ruby and she pulled out a pink sweater with a short black skirt. “You have any tights?” asked Ruby and she started looking though her drawers and pulled out a pair of black tights. “Okay get dressed.” said Ruby and she left the room. Natalie stood there looking at the door and shook her head. It was like a force of nature. _What they hell? Let's humor the girl._ Natalie changed and went back out into the living room and Ruby smiled.

“That's better. Do you want me to do your hair?” asked Ruby. Natalie gave her a look and Ruby held up her hands. “Next time,” said Ruby. They left and Ruby got behind her and started pushing her chair.

“I can push myself,” said Natalie.

“Just relax and enjoy yourself,” said Ruby. She was talking again at that mile a minute speed and Natalie could hardly keep up with her. She had debated canceling this all day, but she needed to get out and face this for more than twenty minutes at a time.

“Hey space case you want to eat or what?” asked Ruby.

“Um yeah...food sounds good,” said Natalie. She hadn't realized they were already at the Commons already. _Come on and get it together,_ thought Natalie. Ruby got them a spot at a table and she went to get them some sandwiches and fries. Natalie took a deep breath and didn't understand why she felt so closed in all of a sudden. Natalie looked around and saw others looking at her with pity and than looking away quickly when she looked at them. Ruby sat back down across from her and handed her the food.

“So when do you plan on slapping David?” asked Ruby.

“What?” asked Natalie stunned.

“Seriously you and Mary Margaret both just need to team up and slap the hell out of him. It might make you feel better,” said Ruby. Natalie took a bit of her sandwich and found it really had no taste and that there was a buzzing noise in her head “Oh hey...I have to go. See ya,” said Ruby and she took off quickly.

“Wait Ruby,” called Natalie.

“Natalie,” said Archie and she felt everything in her tense. She turned and saw Archie. He was holding two cups of coffee two tables down. “What are you doing here?” _So this is why she wanted me to come out. Clever girl._

“Ruby brought me here clearly as a ruse for some of meet cute. Excuse me,” said Natalie. She unlocked her wheels and started to wheel herself away. Archie sat the coffee down and started following her. He had been here to meet Marco. Marco had insisted it would be good for him to get out. Archie knew he was right but now he was wondering if Marco and Ruby hadn't decided to push them together in hopes that they would patch things up. He hadn't expected to see Natalie out with Ruby, she looked lost and so out of place. Not the confident and fun woman he had grown to know.

“Wait. Natalie wait please. Don't go because of me,” said Archie.

“I'm going because everyone is staring. I'm so tired of everyone staring all the time,” said Natalie. Archie looked up and saw they were getting everyone's attention.

“Let's go somewhere we can talk privately,” said Archie.

“Talk about what?” asked Natalie. “How you thought the worst about me for no reason at all? When I have trusted you completely with everything! Do you have any idea how hurtful that is? I just...there is nothing to say at this point. Now excuse me, I'm leaving,” said Natalie. She wheeled away and Archie felt everyone looking at him and understood how Natalie felt about everyone staring.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Natalie wheeled herself into Emma's office and saw her studying a board with pictures of a car crash.

“Bad time?” asked Natalie. She hadn't been here in awhile. Graham's passing was still a little too fresh at times and she could still feel him in this room. Honestly that was what she wanted right now.

“I can't see the sail boat,” muttered Emma.

“The sail boat?” asked Natalie.

“There was a magic eye puzzle when I was a kid and if you looked at it right you could see a sail boat. I can't see the sail boat. I'm waiting for Kathryn's phone records, but her car crashes and she just starts hoofing it without her bags. I'm also waiting for her school to call me back to see if she checked in. It just doesn't make sense,” said Emma.

“Well why slow yourself down when you want out?” asked Natalie. _If I could walk out of this town right now I would._

“What's it like?” asked Natalie.

“What is what like?” asked Emma.

“Not having people know who you are all the time?” asked Natalie.

“At times it was really nice, but it was lonely,” admitted Emma. Natalie played with her necklace and looked around the station.

“I've lived here all my life and have never once thought about leaving. But, I don't know now...maybe Kathryn was right sometimes a fresh start is a good thing,” said Natalie. Emma gave her a look.

“Don't let the last few days ruin your life here. Talk to Archie and see if there is anything worth saving,” said Emma.

“Maybe I just need a vacation,” said Natalie.

“Vacations are good,” agreed Emma.

“I'll let you get back your puzzle,” said Natalie. She wheeled herself out and Emma watched her go. She eyed Graham's jacket in her office and sighed. _We could really use your help right now for a lot of things._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Mary Margaret leaned against her car and fought the urge to cry, she hadn't sold a single candle and had every door in town slammed in her face. The looks that everyone gave her made it clear how they felt about her. Leroy had taken the candles and gone off to do what with them. She kicked her tire and she looked across the street and saw Natalie. Against her better judgment Mary Margaret called out to her. Natalie looked across the street and eyed the car.

“Who tagged your car?” she asked. Mary Margaret shrugged and went across the street to talk to her.

“Wish I knew,” said Mary Margaret.

“I would like to send them flowers as a thank you,” said Natalie.

“I deserve that,” said Mary Margaret. In fact it was the first time that she felt the person giving her crap was actually going easy on her.

“Oh yes. Absolutely you do. You have no idea how angry I am at you right now. You were supposed to be my friend and you just sat there and let your boyfriend's wife call me a whore when it was you. If Regina hadn't of spoken up everyone in town would be calling me a tramp right now and tagging my windows and I didn't do anything. I never would have thought Regina would be the better person next to you,”said Natalie.

“I am so sorry,” said Mary Margaret.

“Because sorry fixes this,” said Natalie with a bitter smile.

“I wish it did,” said Mary Margaret.

“It doesn't. Now if you will excuse me. I'm going home now. It's one of the few places I have left where no one stares at me like I'm something to be pitied,” said Natalie and she left Mary Margaret standing there alone.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Natalie spent the next day looking at trips and flights out to California. _Maybe I can ask Dr. Thatcher for a ride to the airport in Boston. Maybe I should ask Henry how he got from Storybrooke to Boston. If a ten year old can get out of this town so can you._ Before she knew it she looking at housing options and jobs out west. She book marked a few of them that looked promising. _Why don't we sleep on it before making any rash choices_. _Maybe go out for a week or two and see if you really like it before jumping into something we can't back out of._

Natalie went into work on Monday and David seem oddly distracted and had a cut on his forehead. _Maybe his third girlfriend gave it to him._ They didn't speak but being in the same space as him cemented her decision. She needed out of Storybrooke. _I'll book everything when I'm finish here. Leave next week. We can get through this week._ Things were wrapping up that night and she was in the back making sure everyone had dinner. David talking to Mary Margaret and Natalie had no desire to go out there. She went into Bear's kennel and sat on the floor with him. The lab came over and laid down next to her.

“I think you might be my new best friend right now. Honestly if I were to leave I would miss you the most right now.” She kept petting Bear and tried to keep her thoughts together. She would miss Henry, he was a sweet kid who she couldn't help but see a little of herself in him. She would miss Emma, she was a little reminder of Graham who she missed a little bit every day. She would miss Marco, he was a sweet old man who showed her kindness. She would miss Archie...she shook her head and went back to petting Bear. Bear whined at her and put his paw in her lap.

“You're a good boy. Yes you are...I'll miss you.” Natalie buried her face in his fur and tried to keep it together. _Just talk to him. Before you jump this gun talk to him._

“Natalie,” said a voice and Natalie quickly wiped her eyes and saw Emma standing above her looking distressed.

“Hey. What's up?” asked Natalie.

“Can you tell me what this is?” Emma squatted down and handed her an evidence bag with a bottle in it. Natalie studied the bottle and gave the bag back a second later.

“It's Pentobarbital. It's a sedative used on dogs,” said Natalie.

“We found this in a box that had a human heart in it,” said Emma sadly taking the bag back.

“Oh my god,” said Natalie stunned.

“ We're sending the heart out for test, but we think it might be Kathryn Nolan's,” said Emma. Natalie had been so wrapped up in her issues, she hadn't been following the gossip about the case at all. _Holy shit. He killed his wife._

“Natalie....I ran this bottle for prints and yours were on them,” said Emma.

“Wait. What?” asked Natalie. Natalie looked at the bag and back to Emma. It was starting to sink in. _That's one of our bottles. It's our Pentobarbital for the clinic. Oh that son of bitch._

“I need you to get back in your chair so I can take you to sheriff's office, ” said Emma.

“I don't understand,” said Natalie getting back in chair and Bear started whining. _No. No. This is not happening,_ thought Natalie.

“Natalie White you're under arrest,” said Emma. Emma read her rights and wheeled her out front where the squad car was and Mary Margaret was already in the back seat. David was looking at her stunned.

“What is going on?” asked Natalie.

“Mary Margaret's prints were found on the box,” said Emma. After Emma got her in the backseat she put the cuffs on her. Emma folded up her chair and put it the trunk before getting in the driver's seat. David looked at them confused and it was all Natalie could do not to scream at him. _You set this up. I don't know how, but you have something to do with this._

“I don't understand,” said Mary Margaret.

“Your boyfriend screwed us both over,” said Natalie.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Regina sat in her office smiling to herself, the princess and her maid were going to leave Storybrooke. It was easy enough to get into the office and take the drugs, easier to get into Mary Margaret's apartment and leave what was needed. Snow took her love away and her punishment was long overdue. Plus if a queen couldn't have her love than why should the maid have her bug? It would be easy and she would be free of both of them soon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes referenced-Dreamy and Red Handed. 
> 
> Pentobarbital-Also called Solfoton is used for sedation and to control seizures in animals. 
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome. ^-^


	13. Book 1-Chapter 12

“Let me get this straight. You think I drugged Kathryn and than she got back in her car, crashed it and than Mary Margaret killed her?” asked Natalie as she got ready for her mug shot. Mary Margaret sat in her cell looking shell shocked at the accusation. They had spent the night here and as of this morning they were both being charged with her disappearance.

“That's what the DA is going to say based on the evidence,” said Emma.

“That's crazy,” said Mary Margaret.

“All of this is crazy. Why would I help her kill anybody? The way I feel about her right now I wouldn't spit on her if she was on fire,” said Natalie and Mary Margaret looked beyond hurt.

“Turn to your right,” said Emma trying to stay calm. Natalie turned her chair to the right as Emma took her picture. “Your left.” Emma finished taking her mug shot and placed Natalie in her cell next to Mary Margaret.

“Okay. I'm going to question you first Mary Margaret. After that if you guys want you get your one phone call,” said Emma.

“Just like on TV,” muttered Natalie looking around the cell. It was just a cot and enough room for her to roll her chair three times each way. Emma let Mary Margaret out of her cell and took her to a back room for questioning. Natalie started her version of pacing the room and wheeled to one side and than the other for a good fifteen minutes before Emma brought Mary Margaret back to her cell.

“Emma...someone clearly stole my jewelry box. I didn't know,” said Mary Margaret looking even more shocked.

“I believe you,” said Emma as she placed her back in her cell. She went over to Natalie's cell and unlocked it. “Okay. Just stay calm and we'll get through this,” said Emma.

She got behind Natalie and pushed her chair into the meeting room. To Natalie's surprise Regina was sitting there. Something about this made Natalie's hair stand on end.

“What is she doing here?” asked Natalie.

“She's here as a third party to make sure I stay fair,” said Emma sitting down and turned on a tape recorder.

“This interview is with Dr. Natalie White about the possible murder and disappearance of Kathryn Nolan. You saw Kathryn Nolan on the day she disappeared?” asked Emma.

“Yes I did,” said Natalie.

“What did you two talk about?” asked Emma.

“She said she was sorry about yelling at me and accusing me of having an affair with her husband. She said she was looking forward to leaving town and that she was done with husband and that she wanted to move on without him,” said Natalie.

“Did you offer her anything to eat or drink?” asked Emma.

“I made her a cup of tea,” admitted Natalie.

“Did she drink the whole cup?” asked Emma. Natalie had to think. _I picked our cups...I dumped hers._

“No...no she didn't,” said Natalie. Emma sat the evidence bag down.

“You know what this is?” asked Emma.

“It's Pentobarbital. It's mainly used as a sedative on dogs,” said Natalie.

“Do you know how much would you need to knock a person out?” asked Emma.

“No,” admitted Natalie.

“No?” asked Regina scornful.

“She's a person. I work with animal. I don't know her weight so I wouldn't know the right dosage,” said Natalie.

“So you could have given her any amount and it would have knocked her out,” said Regina.

“No. Too little and nothing happens. Too much and it's pretty much an instant death,” said Natalie.

“Your prints are on the bottle that we found in the box with the heart,” said Emma.

“I touch those bottles. I work with them. So yes my prints are on it. I don't know how it got out of the office, but I have a damn good idea” said Natalie.

“What do you mean?” asked Emma and Natalie found the urge to roll her eyes.

“David has seen me and Dr Thatcher use this drug. He knows where we keep the keys for the cabinet. I imagine he might have a good idea about how much his wife weighs. I felt sorry for Kathryn. It wasn't her fault that she thought I was the one having the affair with her husband. I have nothing to gain from her being dead,” said Natalie. _Come on we've all watched Dateline in here. It's always the husband and if anyone had motive for this it's him. If I could walk I would beat the shit out him. At least earn my cot._

“I understand your relationship with Dr. Hopper has ended since all this has happened. It's understandable that you would be upset with all them. Maybe you weren't working with Mary Margaret. You just drugged her to teach her lesson,” said Regina.

“Can we speak in the hall,” said Emma. Regina and Emma went into the hall and Natalie felt her hands start to shake and she balled them up in her lap and tried to keep her breathing even. _They are accusing me of murder...they think I helped murdered someone...they think me and Mary Margaret killed someone. I didn't...I didn't do this. Neither did Mary Margaret._ Despite her strong dislike for Mary Margaret right now she didn't see her killing Kathryn either. She couldn't see her leaving a heart in box. _Nope that is crazy serial killer pissed off husband stuff._ She hadn't slept last night and neither did Mary Margaret. They sat on their cots staring at the walls.

Emma came back into the room and shut off the tape recorder.

“We're done for now,” said Emma.

“Emma, you have to believe me. I don't know how that bottle got where it did, but I didn't drug anyone,” said Natalie.

“I believe you,” said Emma and she started wheeling Natalie's chair back to the cell. “I'm going to check the apartment for break-ins and talk to Dr. Thatcher about the drugs. It's going to be alright. I promise. But first, you get your phone calls.” Emma took Mary Margaret out of her cell into her office to make the call. She waited outside while Mary Margaret was on the phone for two minutes and than she hung up. Emma put her back in her cell and than she got Natalie out and took her into the office.

“You get three minutes,” said Emma. Natalie nodded and Emma stood outside. Natalie stared at the phone for the first minute. Really who did she have to call? By minute two she picked up the phone and dialed, it rang twice before Archie picked up.

“Hello. Dr. Hopper office,” said Archie. Natalie suddenly found she couldn't breath. “This is Dr. Hopper's office. Can I help you? Hello...Natalie is that you?” She slammed the phone down and wondered what made her do that. She went back to Emma and got locked in her cell again.

“I'll be back later,” said Emma. She grabbed her keys and left. Natalie got of her chair and sat on the cot while Mary Margaret paced around her cell. Natalie counted it was seven steps each way.

They didn't say anything to each other.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

“Are you sure?” asked Odette trying to hide how hopeful she felt. After months of looking and rumors they had found Snow White. She was living in a small cottage with seven dwarfs and from what Jiminy had overheard she was in need of some help. She had drank a potion from Rumpelstiltskin to forget that she loved someone and now she was just cruel and impossible to live with now. Not the girl Odette had described to him during their travels together.

“They dwarfs have asked for my help to talking to her,” said Jiminy. He had presented himself to them after hearing them talk about her. That he knew someone that might be able to snap her out of this haze she was in. It was before sun down so Odette was still a swan when they made their to the cottage. Odette tapped the door with her beak and one of the dwarfs opened it and sneezed.

“Oh feathers...really,” he sneezed again and went back inside. Another dwarf came to the door and frowned looking at them.

“Really a swan is going to help us?” he sneered.

“She's not just a swan,” said Jiminy.

“My name is Odette. I took care of Snow when she lived at home.” The dwarf shrugged and let them in.

“I'll go get her,” he said. He went into the back and the others started talking among themselves.

“I hope this works...she's so mean lately.”

“I bet she plucks your feathers just to torture Sneezy,” said one looking at Odette.

“Jiminy are you sure you have the right Snow White?” asked Odette getting more worried listening to the dwarfs talk.

“She just needs some help,” said Jiminy. Snow came out and he heard Odette gasp. They had found the right Snow White.

“Did somebody die?” asked Snow deadpan. Jiminy flew over to her.

“Snow why don't you have a seat,” said Jiminy and she tried to swat at him. Something he was very used to at this point in his life.

“Vermin! Why is there a dirty cricket it in here?” snapped Snow. _Well that's a first,_ thought Jiminy. He had never been called dirty before.

“My name is Jiminy and your friends asked me to be here. They're worried about you and have somethings they would like to say. Grumpy why don't you start.” Grumpy stood up and pulled out a letter.

“Snow White, you've changed. You've become angry, irritable and down right mean...” Snow cut him off.

“Changed...who are you to tell me I've changed,” she snapped. Jiminy looked over and saw Odette was behind Snow and was looking at her stunned.

“Snow please these are your friends and we're all here because we care about you. Who wants to go next?” asked Jiminy. The dwarf who opened the door accused her of bring bails of straw into the house even though he was allergic.

“You're allergic to everything,” she protested.

“You broke my mug,” cried another dwarf.

“Your lucky it wasn't that mug you call a face,” snapped Snow and Odette was beyond shocked. This was not the girl she had watched grow up, this was not the girl that she had taken care of after her mother died, this was someone else.

“Look what you're doing to Happy,” said Grumpy. “That potion you took, the one that erased the Prince from your mind. You haven't been the same since you drank it.”

“That helped me forget whoever and whatever I needed to,” countered Snow. “That potion is not the problem. The problem is that I'm living here, in a house full of _dwarfs_ instead of in my palace with my father as a Princess. But I can't do that anymore because he's dead! He was murdered...murdered by the same woman who sent a Huntsman after me to cut out my heart,” said Snow trying to not cry.

“Snow your angry at the Queen is understandable, but it's not fair to take it out on your friends,” said Jiminy. For a second he thought he had gotten through to her.

“You're right. I should be taking it out on her,” said Snow suddenly looking very thoughtful.

“Whoa, wait revenge is not the answer,” said Jiminy. Snow picked up a cake lid and trapped him inside while he tried to reason with her.

“Good news fellas. You can quit your complaining because I'm leaving. I have more important things to do,” said Snow as she went to get her things.

“Enough of this,” snapped Odette. Snow paused hearing her voice and she turned around and Jiminy saw something in her eyes. She looked torn between relief, shock and annoyance.

“Odette?” asked Snow. Odette stepped out of the shadows and Snow looked confused at the swan. “What did she do to you?”

“It's not important right now. What is important is your behavior. This is not who you are. This is not the person I took care of. This is not the person I have searched for months to find and help. I don't know who this man is who caused this in you, but losing yourself is not going to fix it. Losing yourself isn't worth it,” said Odette.

“I stopped being the girl you took care of a long time ago. I'm not about to listen to the woman who brought me tea and sewed my clothes about what I should I shouldn't do. She's going to pay for what she did to me,” snapped Snow and she walked out of the door. Jiminy felt horrible for Odette, all the time spent looking only to have it blow up in her face.

“You're _that_ Odette?” asked Grumpy. She nodded and Grumpy went on. “Snow talked about a maid that took care of her when she lived at home. She thought you were dead. She is clearly not herself anymore and I'm not going to stand by and watch this anymore. I'm going after her and see if she'll go back to Rumpelstiltskin.” Happy took the cover off Jiminy and he flew over to Grumpy.

“Why go to the person who started all this?” asked Jiminy. He hadn't seen Rumpelstiltskin in over fifty years, but the name still made him fearful.

“He gave her the potion that started all this, maybe he has something to bring her back,” said Grumpy.

“Well I'm not going. She's crazy,” said Happy.

“And mean,” said Sneezy.

“I'll go,” said Odette. “It will be night soon. Maybe she'll listen to me as a person.”

“Please...” started Jiminy and Odette cut him off.

“I have to go Jiminy. I know you'll worry about me, but I'll be fine. Maybe you can try to find this Prince. He called off his wedding and from what we heard he's looking for Snow. Maybe if you find him and we bring them together. It might fix this,” said Odette.

:Just be careful,” said Jiminy.

“I will,” said Odette. She followed Grumpy out the door and they went to try and find Snow together. It would be the first time in months that they traveled apart and Jiminy went to see if he could find James.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Storybrooke_

 

Archie had been sitting in his office when his phone rang he picked it up and than heard nothing on the line other than breathing. “Hello. This is Doctor Hopper's office. This is Doctor Hopper. Can I help you?”

Archie heard the sharp intake of breath and he knew it all to well. “Hello...Natalie is that you?” The next thing he heard was the phone being slammed down and the dial tone. Archie sat back and looked at the phone stunned. Natalie had called him. She had tried to reach out to him and than panicked. _It's something._ At least she was trying. Maybe he would go over to her apartment this evening. Try to talk to her face to face. It was going to hard to earn her back her trust and forgiveness, but he was willing whatever it took. He went through the rest of his morning without issue and it was about lunch time when Marco came into his office looking worried and pale.

“Marco are you okay?” asked Archie.

“Have you talked to Natalie yet?” asked Marco.

“No why?” asked Archie. Marco sat down and rubbed his face.

“She was arrested last night,” said Marco.

“What?” asked Archie confused.

“I heard from Ruby and David that both she and Mary Margaret were arrested last night and they are being charged with her disappearance and possible murder of David's wife” said Marco. Archie sat down numb and his mind went blank.

“Natalie and Mary Margaret would never hurt anyone,” said Archie.

“We know that...but there is evidence. They found a heart in a box with drugs from the shelter. At least that's what David told me. Natalie's prints are on the drugs and Mary Margaret's prints were on the box. It looks very bad,” said Marco.

Archie ran a hand through his hair and tried to keep this thoughts together. It didn't make any sense. He knew Natalie would never hurt anyone, this was a woman who admitted to crying herself to sleep when she had to put her first animal to sleep. Mary Margaret was a person who would scoop up spiders and toss them outside instead of crushing them. These were two woman who would never hurt anyone and were being accused of murder.

“I think she tried to call me,” said Archie replaying the brief call from this morning.

“What?” asked Marco.

“I got a call and nothing was said and than she hung up. I was her one phone call,” said Archie.

“Go over to the Sheriff station and talk to her right now,” said Marco.

“What if she won't talk to me?” asked Archie. _Did she really mean to call us? Why?_

“She's looking at a possible murder charge. She reached out to you...she needs someone right now even if she won't admit it. Please don't make her beg or wait until it's too late,” said Marco. He got up and left the office. Archie sat there in shock and was trying to wrap his mind around what he had just been told. He grabbed his coat and umbrella and walked over to the sheriff's office. He ran into Emma in the hallway.

“Is it true?” asked Archie.

“Yeah and it's getting worse. The DNA test came back and the heart was Mrs. Nolan's and it tested positive for the Pentobarbital. It's really bad,” said Emma.

“Can I see Natalie please. Just for a few minutes,” said Archie.

“Okay. They could really use the support right now,” said Emma.

“Thank you,” said Archie and he went into the cell area. Natalie was sitting on her cot and was picking at her nails. Mary Margaret was staring at the ceiling.

“Hi,” said Archie. Mary Margaret looked over shocked and Natalie looked torn between relief and annoyance at his presence.

“Oh boy we're getting a psychiatric evaluation. I feel special,” said Natalie. “Are you allowed to judge my mental state after seeing me naked?”

“Natalie,” scolded Mary Margaret.

“It's okay,” said Archie. He grabbed a chair and sat outside Natalie's cell. “You called me.”

“No I didn't,” said Natalie looking at the floor.

“You called me and hung up. I understand,” said Archie.

“Understand what?” asked Natalie.

“You don't like asking for help. You never have and you never will. I understand that and I understand that when you do ask for help it's against everything you are. The fact that you even attempted to ask me for help means something. It means you still trust me,” said Archie.

“It was a mistake. I dialed the wrong number,” said Natalie not even looking at him.

“You are also a terrible liar” said Archie.

“What do you want?” asked Natalie.

“I want to be here for you,” said Archie.

“I don't want you here. It was a mistake. I'm sorry I bothered you and you can go now,” said Natalie. Mary Margaret looked at him sadly and Archie started to stand up to leave and than he sat back down. _No. We're not going to walk away this time. If you really love her you will start proving it right now._

“I made the mistake of doubting you once and it was wrong. I'm not going to make that mistake again. I don't care that you want me gone. I'm staying this time,” said Archie. Natalie got in her chair and and wheeled over to him.

“What do you want from me?” asked Natalie. Archie reached through the bars and took her hands. Natalie looked annoyed, but she didn't pull away from him.

“I want you to know that I do trust you and that I am going to be here for you no matter what anyone says. I'm sorry that I ever doubted who you were for second. I know that you had nothing to do with this. I know you need help and I want to help you. I love you, ” said Archie. Natalie's eyes started watering and he felt her hands shaking in his.

“They think I helped kill someone. That I drugged someone so Mary Margaret could kill her. I'm scared. I'm really scared right now,” said Natalie and her voice was shaking.

The evidence was damning. Thatcher couldn't explain how a bottle had gone missing without noticing and the cabinet keys hadn't been moved. Would a jury believe her theory about David or her fingerprints on a bottle found next to a human heart? _I don't even think Emma bought the idea of David taking the drugs and killing his wife. She doesn't think we did it, but she's not sold on David either._

“It's okay...shush” said Archie and he reached through the bars and tried to calm her down. “Everything is going to be fine. We'll find a lawyer and fight this.” said Archie.

“Mr. Gold offered to represent me and Mary Margaret for free,” said Natalie wiping her eyes.

“Oh Natalie. Mary Margaret...you two can not trust that man,” said Archie.

“We don't have a choice,” said Mary Margaret.

“We can't afford a lawyer who's willing to fight for us and really who else is going to take this case? There is so much against us right now it's unreal. He beat his own criminal charge with a ton of evidence against him too. He might be our only chance,” said Natalie. Archie hated the fact that they were being forced into this. He didn't trust Mr. Gold, but they might be right. This was a small town and rumors were going to feed this case.

“Just don't let him talk you into something that goes against who you are. Both of you,” said Archie. Mary Margaret nodded and Natalie squeezed his hand.

“Archie. I have to ask you to leave now,” said Emma.

“Okay.” He squeezed Natalie's hand. “It's going to be alright. I promise.” Archie leaned through the bars and kissed her forehead. He hated the fact that he had to leave her here for now.

“I love you,” said Natalie.

“I love you too,” said Archie and he got up and left. Natalie took a deep breath and went back over to her cot. Mary Margaret sat back down on her cot and pulled her knees up to the chest. This was the only decent thing to happen in the last twenty four hours. She hated it had taken such an extreme tragedy to bring them back together. Natalie deserved someone like Archie in her life.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_The Enchanted Forest._

 

“So every night you turn back into a person?” asked Grumpy.

“That's the way the curse works,” said Odette. They found the path Snow was on and were trying to find her.

“I know that Snow really missed you and she's going to be happy to see you again once we get this fixed,” said Grumpy.

“I hope so,” said Odette. When they found Snow she was stripping armor off of one of the Queen's knight, the knight in question was out cold with a knot on his forehead.

“Snow. What are you doing?” asked Grumpy.

“I told you. I'm going to kill the Queen,” said Snow smiling. Odette was terrified now. Regina had smiled like that right before she cursed her. Has she had run away from one mad woman only to end up back with one. _What am I doing?_

“By stealing the armor off a knight?” asked Grumpy.

“Whatever I have to do to get into that castle,” said Snow.

“It won't work. Regina has traps all over the castle and she got rid of every man who was ever loyal to your father,” said Odette. _She set them all on fire. I could hear them screaming from the gardens._ Snow looked at her dismissively.

“Weren't you a bird this morning?” asked Snow.

“We'll talk about it later. You can't do this,” said Odette.

“You don't want me to kill your lady?” asked Snow glaring at her.

“You know my loyalties have always been with you,” said Odette taking her hand and Snow pulled away quickly.

“Would you listen to yourself. All you care about is revenge. You can't even see reality anymore!” yelled Grumpy.

“What I don't need is to be lectured by a dwarf with a bad attitude and a woman who turns into a bird,” scoffed Snow.

“We didn't come here to lecture you. We came here to help you,” said Grumpy.

“Help me how?” asked Snow.

“We're taking you back to Rumpelstiltskin. He gave you the potion in the first place and took away all your memories of the Prince. If anyone can get them back, it's him,” said Grumpy.

“I don't want my memories back that's why I took the potion,” said Snow.

“And look what it has done to you,” said Odette.

“Maybe he can bring you back to the person you used to be. He's the most powerful man in the world. He can do anything,” said Grumpy.

“Anything,” said Snow and she got this look on her face that Odette knew meant she was planning something sneaky.

“My lady?” asked Odette.

“Let's go,” said Snow and they started the walk to Rumpelstiltskin's castle. Odette was worried. The Queen had dealings with Rumpelstiltskin, who was to say he wouldn't turn them over to Regina. _I can't go back there. I would rather kill myself than go back to that._

“So where were you? I thought you were dead,” said Snow not even looking at her.

“I overheard Regina talking to someone about how she killed your father and how you were next. She caught me listening to her and she trapped me, locked in a tower and than she cursed me to be a swan during the day and gave me to Rothbath as a gift so he would be loyal to her,” said Odette. Snow didn't blink an eye.

“You promised that you would always be there and you weren't,” said Snow.

“I am so sorry for that and I will try my hardest to make up for that,” said Odette.

I honestly don't care,” said Snow and she started walking faster leaving Odette behind. Grumpy looked back at Odette and the woman was trying to not cry.

“We'll fix this soon. I promise,” said Grump putting a hand on her arm. They walked through the night and when Odette turned back into a swan at sunrise Snow didn't blink. They were at Rumpelstiltskin's castle by the afternoon and he let them in and up to his study.

“What brings you all to my humble abode?” asked Rumpelstiltskin.

“The potion you gave Snow, it changed her. She's not the same,” said Grumpy. The Dark One went back to his wheel and laughed.

“Well of course she changed. It took away her love and left a hole in heart. There is no cure for that,” said Rumpelstiltskin. Snow paced around his study clearly not caring about what was going on.

“No potion can bring back true love. Love is the most powerful magic of all. It's the only magic I haven't been able to bottle. If you can bottle love, you can do anything. But, you don't care about that do you?” asked Rumpelstiltskin looking at Snow and Odette felt her heart sink. “What is it you really want?”

“I want your help to kill the Queen,” said Snow.

“Now we're talking dearie,” said Rumpelstiltskin. He picked up a bow and strung it with a stand of gold.

“Snow you can't do this,” said Grumpy. Rumpelstiltskin handed her the bow with a smile.

“What is it?” asked Snow.

“This is how you kill the Queen,” said Rumpelstiltskin

“How is it going to help me get into the castle?” asked Snow.

“No that's impossible. You have to kill her when she's on the move.” He created a map and showed Snow where she should hide for her attack and gave her arrow that would never miss. She took the weapon and map.

“You take that and you do it alone,” said Grumpy.

“That was always the plan,” said Snow rolling her eyes. Rumpelstiltskin laughed and Grumpy left in disgust.

“So what do I have to do in return?” asked Snow.

“You don't have to do anything dearie,” said Rumpelstiltskin.

“There is always a price with you. Last time it was a lock of my hair. What do you want now? I have a perfectly good swan,” said Snow and Odette felt her heart sink. _You would see me a prisoner too?_ _After everything you would do that to me._

“Lets just say I'm invested in your future,” said Rumpelstiltskin with a grin so cheerful it was chilling. Snow returned it and walked out of his study. Odette followed behind her.

“I don't need you,” snapped Snow.

“I think you do. More than you know,” said Odette. Snow turned, pulled a sword and pointed it at Odette's throat.

“You would kill me? After all this time?” asked Odette feeling numb.

“I don't need you. So go!” ordered Snow. The swan bowed her head.

“Very well...I'm sorry that I failed you,” said Odette. Snow turned and left. Odette started flying back looking for Grumpy on the road. When she found him, she landed and started walking next to him.

“She sent you away?”asked Grumpy.

“With a sword no less,” said Odette. They walked back in silence and their hearts heavy with failure.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_Storybrooke_

Archie was thankfully he didn't have to see a lot of people this afternoon and almost put a closed sign up. He didn't think he could focus on other people's issues when the fate of his friend and the person he loved the most were hanging by a thread. He had called other lawyers in town and no one would touch the case once he gave them the facts. They really did have no one other than Gold and it worried him. What would a jury think seeing them represented by him? He could get them off technically, but everyone would assume their guilt based on his reputation. Archie was about to call it a day when someone knocked on his door. He went to the door and there stood David Nolan. The man looked the way Archie felt, panicked and worried sick.

“David, what can I do for you?” asked Archie.

“Dr. Hopper I need your help,” said David and he walked into the office.

“What is it?” asked Archie.

“I've been having these blackouts and I need to remember what happened during them?” asked David.

“Why?” asked Archie. Doctor Whale had called him and they had discussed setting up an evaluation for David because of the blackouts, but when Archie had tried to reach David he just got his voicemail.

“Because I might know something that could help Mary Margaret and Natalie,” said David. At that second Archie didn't care about staying professional or remaining neutral. All he care about was getting Natalie and Mary Margaret out of jail. He placed 'in session' sign on the door and shut it.

“Have you ever been hypnotized before?” asked Archie.

“You mean look at watch and listen to my voice?” asked David and Archie nodded. “No.”

“You were in an unconscious state during these blackouts and in order to get to them you need to be there again. Please get comfortable,” said Archie. David sighed and laid down on the sofa and Archie closed the drapes in his office, turned the ringer off on his phone and sat down across from David.

“Now tell me what you want out of this?” asked Archie.

“I just want to remember what I was doing,” said David crossly.

“Okay. You need to calm down and I know how hard that is going to be right now. We won't get anywhere if we don't talk this through. Just trust me. Close your eyes and think of somewhere you feel relaxed at,” said Archie.

“Near the Toll Bridge,” said David.

“Think about being there. You hear the wind in the trees, the birds chipping...the water hitting the rocks. It's so peaceful, no one around for miles. All you hear is the wind,” said Archie and David's breathing even out.

“Now think about relaxing every part of your body starting with feet and legs. Feel your hips and waist relaxing, than your chest and arms. Your shoulders and your neck and finally your head. Just feel relaxed all over. Now you can fell a heavy relaxed feeling coming all over and you will keep feeling that get stronger the more I talk to you.” David's breathing was heavy but calm, like someone about to go sleep.

“Every word is putting you deeper and deeper and deeper into a deep and peaceful state and now you are resting comfortably in a deep and peaceful state of sleep. Going deeper and deeper all the time until I bring you back.” David was out, Archie had never had someone go under so quickly before

“David I want you to know that you are safe and we can talk. Now think about Kathryn and the last time you saw her, what you talked about and where you are?”said Archie.

“In our bedroom,” said David.

“When?” asked Archie.

“The night she left,” said David.

“And what were you doing?” asked Archie.

“I called her on her cell.”

“What did you talk about?”

“She said she realized that she needed to start a new life. Without me. That she thought Mary Margaret and I should be together.”

“How did the conversation end?”

“She said she was hurt, but she wanted me to be happy,” said David.

“Do you remember anything after that?” asked Archie.

“Yeah...I saw Mary Margaret in the woods.”

“What was she doing there?” David didn't answer him and the first warning bell went off Archie's head.

“David...what was she doing in the woods?” asked Archie. David's eyelids started twitching and than his whole body started twisting and he shook his head.

“No...no...no don't do it,” muttered David. _I should have known it was going to go bad. He went under to quick._

“David listen to me...it's time to wake up. Starting backwards from five...four...three...two...one...David...David!” cried Archie moving next to him and David sat up his eyes wide.

“What happened?” asked David.

“You went into too deep and I had to wake you up. What did you see?” asked Archie.

“It was...” David wouldn't look at him.

“What did you see,” prompted Archie. “Tell me and I can help you.” _Did you see Mary Margaret? Kathryn?_ David pushed away and got off the sofa. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door.

“Please tell me and I can help you,” pleaded Archie.

“No you can't,” said David and he took off.

“David!” He was already running down the stairs and Archie shut the door fearful that he might of done more harm than good.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

When Jiminy found James he was tied to a tree and had a huge cut on his forehead. _Oh dear this is going all wrong._ He flew over to James and James tried to shoo him away.

“Go on get out of here,” said James.

“You must be James,” said Jiminy and James looked at him confused. “The name is Jiminy.”

“You can talk?” asked James.

“Yes and you can listen. I was traveling with a lady of Snow's named Odette and when we finally found her she was living with some dwarfs and we approached them about helping her since they were worried about how she had changed since taking a potion from Rumpelstiltskin. I'm afraid I didn't do much good,” said Jiminy.

“I don't think I did any better. Do you think you could get me out of this?” asked James.

“I can try,” said Jiminy and he started chewing on the rope. “What's your plan?”

“I don't know. I tried everything I could think of to get her to remember me and nothing worked,” said James. Jiminy chewed the rope loose so James could pull his one arm free.

“It sounds like you're approaching this the wrong way. How can she remember who you are when she's forgotten who she is?”

“You're right,” said James.

“From what Odette told me she was a kind person and had a good heart,” said Jiminy.

“She does,” said James.

“She needs to be reminded of that,” said Jiminy. James nodded and he pulled out a map.

“Snow is only a short distance from here. She means to kill the Queen,” said James.

“You have to find a way to stop her or she will be lost,” said Jiminy. James took off to where Snow was headed and Jiminy followed him. He watched as James jumped in front the arrow meant for the Queen and Snow's fury at him

“Why would you do this!” demanded Snow.

“You said you wanted action more than words and now you'll have both,” said James wincing as he stood up. “I love you.”

“I don't love you...I don't even remember you.” said Snow looking puzzled.

“I don't care. The only thing I care about is you and that you don't forget who you are. I would rather die than do that,” said James and Jiminy watched a change come over Snow.

“You would die for me?” asked Snow.

“Does it look like I'm making this up?” asked James fighting to stand.

“No one has been willing to die for me,” said Snow.

“No one you can remember,” said James. Snow touched his shoulder and Jiminy could see she was crying as she leaned in and kissed him.

“Charming.”

“Yes it's me!” Snow kept kissing him until King George's men came and took James away and were about to kill Snow until the captain forced him away.

“I will find you. I will always find you,” said Snow trying not to cry and wiping the blood off her face. She picked up her bow and started walking back. Jiminy flew down and landed on her shoulder. Snow jumped a foot and looked at him.

“You scared me. You helped him get free to find me?” asked Snow.

“I did. Where's Odette she was looking for you?” asked Jiminy. Snow closed her eyes and started crying.

“I was cruel. To her...to my friends. Did she really escape to find me?” asked Snow looking at him.

“You were the only thing she cared about all these months,” said Jiminy. Snow sat down and started sobbing.

“I sent her away and I said horrible things. I sent them all away,” cried Snow

“Forgiveness is not an easy thing to give, but you have to ask for it,” said Jiminy. Snow wiped her eyes and stood back up.

“Will they?” asked Snow

“They love you and you won't know unless you ask for it,” said Jiminy.

“Thank you,” said Snow and together they started walking back to the cottage.

….................................................................................................................................................................

_Storybrooke_

 

Mary Margaret was laying on her cot and Natalie was reading a book when David came in. Mary Margaret stood up when he came in and she went over the door. Natalie gave him a side long look. Maybe was wrong about David killing his wife. Maybe he hadn't taken the bottle, but she could still not like him right now for other reasons.

“Oh David,” said Mary Margaret looking relived.

“Emma said we could have a few minutes alone. I wanted you know that I went to Dr. Hopper and he helped me remembered what happened during my blackouts,” said David. Natalie smiled a bit. _He really does love you and he's trying to help on his end any way he can._

“And?” asked Mary Margaret. David started pacing and he stepped away from the door.

“I only got pieces of it back and we were in the woods and I kept saying. “Don't do it. Don't do it.”

“Don't do what?” asked Mary Margaret confused. Natalie sat her book down and looked at David and how he wouldn't look at Mary Margaret. _Oh don't you dare. Don't you dare do this right now,_ thought Natalie.

“Don't kill her. It's what I kept saying,” said David.

“Kathryn?” asked Mary Margaret. “You think you remember me wanting to kill her?”

“Can you explain why I have that memory?” asked David. Natalie wheeled herself over the wall between her cell and Mary Margaret's. _Go to her._ It was an odd voice in her head and yet Natalie felt like she had to listen to it.

“Are you asking me if I killed her?” asked Mary Margaret.

“Emma found a heart in our spot, in your jewelry box, the weapon was found in your apartment, and I have these memories. So yes, I'm asking,” said David. Mary Margaret backed away from him.

“When your phone records came back, when I found you in the woods, when everyone thought it was you. I stood by you. I never once doubted you and now that everything is pointing at me...you actually think I am capable of that kind of evil?” David didn't say anything and Mary Margaret nodded. “Get out!” David turned and walked out.

“I'm sorry,” said Natalie.

Mary Margaret turned and looked over at her. “I know what's it like to have the person you love the most assume the very worst in you. I know how much that hurts. It might be kinder to have your heart ripped out than to feel that pain,” said Natalie.

Natalie wasn't angry anymore with Mary Margaret anymore. Right now they were both stuck in some odd and terrible nightmare together and they needed each other. Seeing how badly David had hurt her simply put out any sparks of temper she had left for Mary Margaret. _She needs a friend right now. You both need each other._ Mary Margaret went over the cell wall and took her hand.

“It really hurts,” Mary Margaret said through the tears. She sank to the floor crying, Natalie got out of her chair and through the bar doors she comforted her friend.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

The sun had gone down and Odette sat on Firefly Hill trying to figure out what she should do now. Her whole life had been her obligation to Snow White. Odette remembered her mother taking her to the Queen Eva's chambers when Snow had been born. She had still been a little girl, only eight at the time and the Queen made her hold Snow White. Odette had been terrified. What if she dropped the princess or worse? They would never forgive her. Queen Eva smiled at her and put a hand on face.

“Someday I might not be able to be there for her. She will need someone she can turn to for comfort and companionship. For love and for friendship when she needs it the most. Your mother has always been there for me during the hardest moments of my life It is a hard responsibility and only the strongest of hearts can handle it. I think you have that heart Odette. Can I trust you with her?” asked Queen Eva. Odette had looked at Snow White and it was hard to describe what she felt at that moment. Snow had been crying when they asked her to hold her and she stopped when Odette held her. _Love. Pride. Maybe it was both._

“Yes your highness,” said Odette. From that second on she had been with Snow White. Almost twenty some years of her life and now Snow wanted nothing to do with. Where would she go now and what would she do. She was cursed so that put a limit on things she could do.

_I want to see the ocean. Walk on the beach. Maybe I'll do that first. Well second. I need to speak to Jiminy first._

It felt odd to be without him after being together for months. It was silly really. _I think I've fallen in love with him. He's the kindest soul I think I have ever known. Honestly Odette what is a matter with you._ She wondered what it would be like if he was just a man and she was just a woman and they didn't have any promises to anyone else. _Would he go see the ocean with me?_ Odette twisted her locket and watched the fireflies.

“When they told me you were missing. I thought Regina had killed you and it broke my heart. I was all alone and so scared. I didn't have anyone any more. I missed you so much and to see you again after all this time.... you didn't fail me. I failed you and I hope you can forgive me,” said Snow. Odette looked at her and saw she was crying. Odette didn't see a young woman, she saw the little girl who had lost her mother. _She needs us still._ Odette went over to her and hugged.

“Between us there is nothing to forgive. I was so worried about you,” said Odette.

“I behaved I swear,” said Snow through her tears and they both laughed.

“You live in a house with seven men,” countered Odette.

“Not by choice,” said Snow.

“It's good to see you again,” said Odette.

“You too. Now could you help me with something?” asked Snow.

“Anything,” said Odette.

“My prince needs saving,” said Snow. Odette looked at her.

“What sort of prince did you get involved with?” asked Odette.

“He's very Charming,” said Snow with that grin that meant Odette was going to have her hands full.

“For you and only for you,” said Odette. Snow and Odette walked to the cottage together and Odette felt Jiminy in her hair and she couldn't help but smile. _It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Reference-Heart of Darkness
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome.


	14. Book 1-Chapter 13

“Natalie....Natalie...wake up,” said a voice. Natalie woke up with a start and saw Mary Margaret in her cell.

“What are you doing? We talked about this,” hissed Natalie. Mary Margaret had found a key hidden under her cot and to both their surprise it opened the cell door. They waited until Emma had gone to talk about it.

“Do you think Emma put it there?' asked Mary Margaret

“Why would she? I think you should tell her though,” said Natalie. Something about just felt wrong. Something about that key gave Natalie the shivers.

“Tell her what? I found a key in the cell and I thought about leaving?” asked Mary Margaret. Emma came back in and they shut up. It wasn't looking good for them, in fact it was looking beyond bad. Mr. Gold came in behind Emma and explained the charges to them.

“Dr. White is being charged as an accomplice for 1st degree murder premeditated, possession of a controlled substance, and poisoning. Ms. Blanchard is being charged with premeditated 1st degree murder,” said Mr. Gold. Natalie looked at Mary Margaret and fought the urge to laugh.

“So if I understand this right, Mary Margaret did the actually killing, but I have more charges against me?” asked Natalie.

“The DA is just fishing and piling stuff on. Understand you are the doctor here and you had the drugs,” said Mr. Gold.

“I'm going to lose my license,” said Natalie burying her face in her hands. “Even if I beat the murder charge, I'm done as a vet” _Maybe you can take David's job or maybe Granny will hire you wash dishes._

“Relax sweetheart. Nothing is set in stone. The DA would be willing to make you a deal. You plea to the poisoning and drug possession and you'll only serve fifteen years, ten with good behavior,” said Gold.

“Serve fifteen years for something I didn't do,” said Natalie feeling her temper rise.

“It's better than Mary Margaret's deal,” said Gold.

“Which is?” asked Mary Margaret.

“A possible life sentence. Parole in thirty five years if you behave,” said Gold.

“That's the deal?” stammered Mary Margaret.

“It's better than the death penalty,” said Gold. Mary Margaret sat down on her cot like her legs had just given out from under her.

“I know this hard for you ladies, but I was just doing this for some per-trial fishing. Just seeing what we could get. If we go to trial it's going to be messy,” said Gold.

“I can't take the deal. I didn't do this,” said Natalie.

“The same for me,” said Mary Margaret.

“Okay Dearies. I'll see you in the morning for the arraignment. Think things over,” said Mr. Gold. Emma followed him and Natalie looked over at her shell shock roommate.

“So thirty five years. You'll still have some prime years left,” said Natalie.

“Will you be waiting for me?” asked Mary Margaret sweetly. They looked at each other and they couldn't stop laughing. The whole situation was insane, it was either laugh or cry at this point. They managed to get their laughing fit under control when Archie came in and he brought them lunch. Natalie told him about the deals and he shook his head.

“Please don't take the deals. You two have to trust Emma on this. She is going to find whoever did this and get you two out. It's going to be fine,” said Archie. Natalie nodded and he took her hand through the cell. Archie lowered his voice and squeezed her hand gently.

“When this is all over it and you get out. I was wondering....would you...I mean I never realized how big of house it was for just one person and his dog. If you don't like it we could find something else and...” Natalie squeezed his hand to get him to focus.

“Are you...you want me to move in with you?” asked Natalie trying to keep her voice down. Natalie didn't want to rub her relationship in Mary Margaret's face. Natalie had seen the look on her face when Archie had taken her hand. She was hurting about David and Natalie wasn't sure there was a way back from what David had thought about her. _I was upset when Archie thought I was cheating. How do you get over your love one thinking you killed their spouse?_ Archie looked over at Mary Margaret and started whispering.

“I miss you. I miss coming home and having you there. I've always had my work and it's taken me far to long to realize there is more to life than that. What's the point of having a nice life if you have no one to share it with?” asked Archie. Natalie felt the sudden urge to cry and swallowed it.

“I would like very much to live with you when I get out of this box,” said Natalie. She had a feeling there was something more he wanted from her, but now was not the place or time to have that talk.

Emma asked him to leave around one and Archie promised he would be at the arraignment tomorrow morning. Mary Margaret was buried in her book and Natalie laid down on the cot to stare at the ceiling and think. Some part of her wondered if they were moving to quickly and something else spoke up in the back of her mind. _It's been so long already._ Natalie couldn't figure out where that came from. It was like her dreams. They were so vivid lately and honestly they were starting to freak her out. _It's stress. You've been under an insane amount of stress. Once we're out of here things will go back to normal._ Emma brought them dinner and than she left for the night. Natalie dozed off and before she knew it, Mary Margaret was waking her up.

“Come with me,” said Mary Margaret.

“Where?” asked Natalie.

“Any where...we just have to run and we have to run now,” said Mary Margaret.

“I really can't 'run' anywhere,” countered Natalie.

“Just come with me,” said Mary Margaret. It was tempting. So very tempting to go. Natalie looked at her chair and sighed. She would just slow Mary Margaret down. _Plus it would hurt Archie and I can't do that._

“If you want to run I won't tell,” said Natalie. Mary Margaret looked at her stunned. “I'll be fine. Trust me,” said Natalie. Mary Margaret gave her a hug and Natalie hugged her back.

“Thank you,” said Mary Margaret. She walked out of the cell and locked it behind her. She took off and Natalie laid back down on her cot. She closed her eyes and started using the breathing techniques Archie had talked to her about.

_Just close your eyes and think of floating, take slow deep breaths and think about floating...just think about floating.._

She started dreaming again. She could almost remember them when she woke up and than they slipped away. They always felt so real to her when she first woke up, like it had been part of her life once. _She dreamed of a cell...only she was walking around the cell. Regina was standing outside the cell, but it wasn't Regina. She grabbed her wrist and she put a bracelet on it, a black bracelet and it burned her wrist. She tried to take it off and she couldn't. Regina was laughing at her..._

“NATALIE WAKE UP!” yelled Emma. Natalie sat up screaming.

“Geez, Emma,” said Natalie panting.

“Where is she?” asked Emma.

“I don't know,” said Natalie.

“How did she get out?” hissed Emma.

“You left her a key,” whispered Natalie and Emma looked horrified.

“Did this key have a skeleton on it?” asked Emma.

“It did,” said Natalie.

“Damn you Regina. She's behind all of this. Don't tell Gold anything and I'll explain things when I get back,” whispered Emma. She nodded and Emma left to find Mary Margaret. Mr. Gold came in and looked at her.

“Are you alright Dr. White?” asked Mr. Gold.

“Just a bad dream,” said Natalie.

“Sometimes dreams are memories. Memories of a past life,” said Gold

“Or wishful thinking,” muttered Natalie.

“Do you walk? In your dreams do you walk?” asked Gold. He didn't mean it in a cruel fashion, he seemed genuinely curious about this.

“All the time,” admitted Natalie. She laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. She touched her wrist and had a faint tinge of pain. Like she had been burned. _You do more than walk in those dreams. You fly._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

“Storms are coming,” said Red looking up at the sky.

“Hopefully they hold off,” said Odette. The were waiting to hear from the Prince Thomas. They were getting ready to plan the final assault against King George and The Evil Queen.

“You want this to be over,” said Red,

“I wouldn't mind living in a castle again,” said Odette. Red laughed and sat down next to her.

“It would sure beat sleeping on the ground. In the rain, snow and the cold,” said Red.

“You'll love it,” said Odette and Red laughed. Charming came over and looked worried.

“We need to have some messages delivered to Thomas in the western woods and to his reinforcements in the north,” said Charming.

“I could run to the western woods and back before supper,” said Red.

“I could fly the other one to Thomas,” said Odette.

“Alright,” said Charming and he gave one message to Red and the other to Odette. “Be careful. We've heard rumors that Regina's men are in those areas.”

“We'll be fine. I'm more worried about beating the storm,” said Red. She took off and Odette started flying towards the north. The trip there presented no problem and Odette delivered the message to Thomas.

“Tell Charming he can count on us,” said Thomas. Odette nodded and she took off back towards camp. The skies were getting darker and darker has she flew back to camp and before she knew it the downpour started. It was impossible for her to see where she was flying. Odette decided to land and wait for the rain to stop. As she circled down, she felt herself get caught in a net of some sort. The more she fought the tighter it got, it pulled her down and before she knew it she was trapped.

“What a pretty little bird we got here,” said a voice. Odette looked and it was one of Regina's men.

“Let's ask her majesty what she wants with our new pet,” said another man. Odette kept fighting and they put her in a wagon cage. She couldn't fit between the bars and she was trapped. She threw herself against the bars and got nowhere. The hours until sunset drug on and once it did happen Odette did nothing but pace around her wagon cage.

“It's does warm my heart to see alive Odette. Clearly the Huntsman missed his mark,” said Regina.

“I wish I could say seeing you made me happy,” said Odette. Regina frowned at her.

“My dear girl we used to be so close and now I get the impression you don't like me,” said Regina.

“Your impression is correct,” said Odette.

“Are you still aren't mad about this whole swan thing,” said Regina.

“I have made my peace with that. If you plan on killing me can we make it quick please,” said Odette.

“Well haven't we gotten cheeky lately,” said Regina.

“So are we going to get on with it or not?” asked Odette. She would rather be dead than in a cage again. _I will not show her my fear. She wants that and I will not give her that satisfaction._

“Why would I want you dead when you can do some much more for me alive,” said Regina.

“Now you are under the impression that I would anything for you. I won't,” said Odette.

“You are very sure of yourself aren't you,” said Regina. Odette just shook her head and looked at Regina.

“I'm sorry,” said Odette.

“What?” asked Regina.

“I'm sorry that you are so unhappy in your life that you have no one in it anymore. I cared a great deal about you, I truly did. I never thought I would feel sorry for a Queen. I was sorry that you were so alone in your life. I'm sorry that our friendship didn't make you happy. You have my pity,” said Odette.

“Let's make this clear. We are not equal and we were never friends. I don't need your pity,” said Regina. Odette nodded and braced herself. _I'll miss them terribly._

“So are we going to get this over with,” said Odette.

“Yes I think we will,” said Regina and she reached through the bars and grabbed Odette's arm and placed a black beaded bracelet on her wrist and the second it touched her skin it started to burn her.

“What is this?” asked Odette. She tried to pull it off and it burned her fingertips.

“Oh that's not going to come off. Not unless you do what I tell you to do. The longer you fight it the worst it is going to get. The pain it can cause is incredible. How much do you think you can stand?”asked Regina.

“So this is how it's going to be than,” said Odette.

“Kill Snow and it stops,” said Regina.

“I won't do that,” said Odette.

“We'll see. I'm going to enjoy this my little Black Swan,” laughed Regina. She put Odette to sleep so she wouldn't remember any of this.

“Take her and leave her a few miles away from Snow and Charming's camp. Make sure she's found. I think I'm going to enjoy this,” said Regina.

Odette woke up and felt the leaves on her face. _What happened,_ thought Odette and she picked herself up. She rubbed her head and she felt dizzy. She remembered that it had been raining and that she had tried to land. Everything went into a hazy after that. _Did I crash...I must have._ She looked around and started walking. She took a few steps and she felt a shooting pain in her wrist and she fell to the ground and tried to not cry out in pain.

 _You can end this. All you have to do is kill Snow White._ Odette looked down and saw a black ring around her wrist. It was a thought that wasn't her own. She went to rub it away and it burned to touch. _What is going on?_

“Odette! Odette!” called Snow and Odette felt a sudden wave of rage come over her and she didn't know where it came from.

“Odette,” said a voice in her ear and she looked over and saw Jiminy in her hair.

“Are you alright,” he asked. He had never seen that look in her eyes before, like she was fighting with herself and that she was scared.

“Oh Jiminy. You scared me,” said Odette. She looked so happy to see him and he gave her hair another small tug.

“Odette,” cried Snow and she bent down and hugged her. Jiminy watched Odette and saw for a split second how she stiffened up before hugging Snow back. “I was so worried about you. What happened?”

“I got lost in the storm and must have crashed. I'm fine though,” said Odette. Jiminy knew she was lying, but not on purpose though. It was like she was confused.

“I'm just happy you're alright,” said Snow and she took Odette's hand and they started walking back to camp. Jiminy stayed on her shoulder and saw that she was rubbing her wrist against her dress. She had this look in her eyes that he couldn't make out.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_Storybrooke_

 

“Just hurry up and get in the cell,” hissed Emma. Mary Margaret got back in her cell and sat on her cot and picked up a magazine.

“Did you bring me a present?” asked Natalie and Mary Margaret gave her a look.

“Not funny Natalie,” said Emma and she went into her office.

“I'm glad you came back,” whispered Natalie. Mary Margaret smiled and turned a page in her magazine. A few moments later Regina came in and for a moment she looked surprised to see both women in their cells.

Mr. Gold came in a few seconds later and asked Emma to let them out of their cells so they could go to the arraignment. The court house was down the street and Emma went with them. Archie met them in the court room and Natalie gave him a small smile.

The charges against them were read and they entered their not guilty pleas. Mr. Gold requested bail and the DA almost laughed.

“For 1st degree murder?”

“Both women are not flight risks, upstanding citizens and have lived here their whole lives. I don't see why we can't let them be at home until trial,” said Mr. Gold.

“Dr. White started looking into employment and housing in California a few days after Mrs. Nolan's disappearance. We feel there is huge potential for flight,” said the DA and Natalie felt her heart sink. She had forgotten she had done that. It felt like a lifetime ago.

“Dr. White and Mrs Blanchard will stay in custody until trial,” said the judge. Natalie saw Archie's face as they left and he looked heartbroken. He came to visit later on that day and sat down across from her. She hated the fact that she made him look so sad.

“When were you going to tell me?” asked Archie.

“When I was talking to Kathryn, we started talking about having a fresh start and how we had never left Storybrooke. I was so mad Archie. I was so mad and hurt about everything and I didn't think I could stand being here and having to put up with the stares and the pity and having to face you everyday. I wanted to be not here anymore. Truthfully I had forgotten all about it after I got arrested,” said Natalie.

“And now?” asked Archie. Natalie reached the bars and took his hand.

“I just want...I want us to be okay,” said Natalie.

“Do you still want to go?” asked Archie.

“I want you. Wherever that takes me I just wanna be with you” said Natalie. Archie nodded and he quickly kissed her forehead though the bars.

“You should try and get some rest. I'll see you later,” said Archie. Natalie let his hand go and she blinked back tears.

“I know what's it like to want to run,” said Mary Margaret. Natalie nodded, she laid down again and looked up at the ceiling. She hadn't wanted to hurt Archie, she just wanted away from here. She wanted away from here because he hurt her and she didn't want to hurt anymore. Natalie closed her eyes and started working on her breathing until she fell asleep.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

Odette was sitting by the fire and she was trying to focus on her sewing and she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. Nothing was right in her head it felt like everything was spinning. Her wrist wouldn't stop hurting and she started rubbing it. It felt like something was there and she couldn't get it off.

“Are you okay?” asked Jiminy sitting on her shoulder.

“I'm fine,” said Odette and she picked up her sewing and started working. Jiminy looked at her and something about her seemed off. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking and she had this look in eyes that he couldn't understand.

“Are you sure?” asked Jiminy.

“Yes, I'm fine!” snapped Odette. She sat her sewing down into the woods. She got away from the camp and leaned against a tree.

 _Just kill her...kill that girl...kill Snow White and this will stop. All the pain will stop once you do it,_ said the voice in her head. Odette started rubbing her wrist and it burned her. She looked down and a black ring was forming there. _What's going on...I don't remember._ Odette got up and was going to tell Snow what was going on and she felt a pain shoot up from her wrist all the way to her head and she bit back a scream and fell down again. _I won't...I won't tell anyone just make it stop,_ thought Odette and the pain stopped She got up, brushed herself off and headed back to camp. _You just have to fight this. You'll figure something out._

Jiminy watched Odette come back to camp, sit back down by the fire and start sewing again. She looked like she had been crying and was shaken. Normally he would go to someone looking this upset, but for some reason he couldn't. He wished he could. He wished he could comfort her the way she needed and deserved to be. He sat there on his tree branch and watched her, it was all he could do for her.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Storybrooke_

 

Natalie woke up and saw Regina standing there looking at them with the oddest expression on her face.

“Are you that bored you have come watch us sleep?” asked Natalie sitting up and getting in her chair. Mary Margaret woke up and about jumped seeing Regina there.

“You know they say only the guilty sleep in jail,” said Regina.

“The cots are very cozy,” said Natalie. Mary Margaret got out of bed and went over to the cell door.

“What are you doing here? Where's Emma?” asked Mary Margaret.

“She's not here yet. I just wanted to stop by and offer the both of you a chance to spare yourselves and this town the cirrus of a trial. The chance to confess,” said Regina.

“We didn't kill Kathryn,” said Mary Margaret. “Why won't anyone believe us?”

“The murder weapon was found in your apartment, the heart in your jewelry box, and Dr. White's prints on the bottle of drugs found in her heart. Maybe that's why,” said Regina.

“It's all so neat don't you think?” asked Natalie wheeling her chair over to the cell door.

“What does that mean?” asked Regina.

“Where's her body? Why leave the car where anyone could find it? Why did I steal drugs from my own office when you can knock a person out with a lot of cold medication? For two heartless murderers, we are very messy,” said Natalie. Emma explained that she thought Regina was framing the. She explained the key ring Henry had given to her that had skeleton keys for the whole town. It was how she got into Mary Margaret's place and how she could have gotten into the shelter and drug cabinet. The key that was in Mary Margaret's cell.

Natalie couldn't figure out the why though. Regina and Kathryn had been friends. Why would she kill her friend? _I know she hates us, especially Emma, but this is some next level petty._

“Rage causes mistakes,” said Regina. “Why not for once make it easier on everybody? Because confession or not, you two are leaving Storybrooke.” Regina got right up in Mary Margaret's face and Natalie was sure the only thing keeping Mary Margaret safe was the bars.

“And you would like that...why? Why do you take such pleasure in this? What did we ever do to you to make you hate us so much?” asked Mary Margaret. For a second it looked like Regina was going to say something and than stopped herself.

“Regina,” said Archie. He was holding two bags from Granny's and looking at her. “What are you doing here?”

“Just paying a visit.” Regina turned and started to leave. “I hope you know that congenial visits aren't allowed in this state's prisons Dr. Hopper. All of you have a wonderful day.” She turned and left.

“If I was going to drug and help murder someone,” muttered Natalie.

“Natalie,” said Archie handing them their breakfast.

“I have to go with Natalie on this. If I'm going to serve time for a crime, I might as well commit one,” said Mary Margaret sitting down her cot. Archie sighed and sat down across from them. They had been here for almost a week and it was starting to show. Mary Margaret seemed withdrawn and Natalie seemed bitter.

“What was she doing here?” asked Archie.

“Telling us that confession is good for the soul and we should confess to everything and spare everyone,” said Mary Margaret.

“She's really pissed off at us about something and I can't figure out what. If this about Henry and suggesting she let him have Pongo. I think framing me for murder is excessive,” said Natalie.

“I gave him a book,” said Mary Margaret.

“You two don't think that...” Both women gave him a look and Archie shut up.

“Morning,” said Emma coming in with Mr. Gold.

“Dr. Hopper, I'm going to need to talk to my clients for a moment,” said Mr. Gold.

“He can stay,” said Natalie.

“No. I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow,” said Archie and he left.

“What's going on?” asked Mary Margaret.

“The DA would like to meet with both you for a pre trial interview,” said Mr. Gold.

“Explain to me how that is a good idea?” asked Emma.

“The DA would like to ask Ms. Blanchard and Dr. White a few questions,” said Mr. Gold.

“They are done answering questions. And why are we kissing up to the DA? Why aren't we going after Regina she's set this whole thing up,” snapped Emma.

“But you can't prove it, just because we found her skeleton key in the cell,” said Mr. Gold.

“So what is the plan?” asked Emma.

“I think the key to winning this case is by using our most valuable asset,” said Mr. Gold.

“What's that?” asked Mary Margaret.

“It's you and Natalie dearie. A sweet, kind elementary school teacher. A hardworking and disabled veterinary. Doesn't fit the prototype of a killer does it?' asked Mr. Gold.

“That's how you're going to get them acquitted? Using their personalities?” asked Emma.

“Perception is everything in life Ms. Swan,” said Mr. Gold.

“No,” said Natalie. All three of them looked at her. “I'm not about to be proven innocent of murder because I'm in a wheelchair. I want to be found innocent because it's the truth,” said Natalie.

“Pride comes before the fall,” said Mr. Gold.

“ Well pride is all I have left at this point,” said Natalie and she wheeled herself over to her cot. She had never used her wheelchair or disability to gain anything and she wasn't about to start now.

“I'm sorry to interrupt,” called Sidney and he was carrying a vase of tulips. Spring was starting to come and Natalie was sorry that she was missing it. _I wanna have tea on the porch and take walks with you and Pongo._ Emma went over to Sidney and started talking to him. She had been working with him on their case. Natalie wasn't sure about Sidney, but he had been burned by Regina and spite was a powerful tool.

“Mary Margaret I know this has been hard on you, but it's a chance to tell your side of the story for once,” said Mr. Gold. She looked over at Natalie and she shook her head no. Natalie felt it in her gut that nothing good was going to come of this. Emma came back and before she could say anything Mary Margaret agreed to talk to the DA.

“Mr. Gold is right. I have nothing to hide, but no one sees that. I need to let people see me for who I am,” said Mary Margaret.

“An excellent decision Ms. Blanchard. My name is Spencer, I'm the District Attorney,” he said. Regina came in behind him and Natalie sat up straighter in her chair.

“Shall we get started?” asked Regina.

“You can use the interview room down the hall,” said Emma.

“I would like to start with Dr. White,” said Spencer.

“She's declined the offer,” said Mr. Gold.

“Has she?” said Spencer giving her a look that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

“You've already made up your mind about me. Nothing I say is going to change that,” said Natalie.

“Very well,” said Spencer. Emma got Mary Margaret out of her cell and the whole group went down the hall. Natalie picked up a book and stared at the pages. The group was only gone less than ten minutes before coming back. Mary Margaret was fighting tears, Regina was looking smug and Emma was looking grim. She placed Mary Margaret back in her cell and all them left the cell area. Natalie wheeled herself over the wall between their cells and looked at her.

“What happened?” asked Natalie.

“You were right. It doesn't matter what I say. Their minds are made up,” said Mary Margaret. Natalie took her hand through the bars and squeezed it.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

“You aren't ill are you?” asked Snow.

“Just feeling a little tired,” admitted Odette taking a bite of her soup and found it had no taste. It had been two nights since she had woken up in the woods after her crash. Her whole body ached, like she had been sick and was still getting over it. The black band on her wrist was getting darker, she seemed to be the only one to notice it. Snow laughed at something Red said and Odette's grip on her spoon tighten till her hand was white, had they been paying attention they would have noticed.

Odette didn't understand why she felt so mad all the time. She couldn't sleep during the day when she was a swan, she had nothing but nightmares. During the night she felt like everything hurt and she had these thoughts in her head that she couldn't understand. They were wrong and not her own, but the more she tried to not think those thoughts the more she hurt.

“Hey...hey...should we get Doc to look at you,” said Snow. She noticed that Odette was quiet and seemed to have lost color in her face.

“I'm fine,” said Odette. Snow rubbed her back and Odette winced.

“You don't seem fine,” said Snow softly.

“I must have hurt myself when I crashed,” said Odette. Snow hugged her carefully and went to go talk to Doc and Charming. Odette got up and started walking towards the woods, she just needed away for a second. She sat down and fought the urge to cry.

 _Kill her...kill her...I can make this all stop if you do this one little thing. Just kill her. You have given up your whole life to this spoiled brat and what has gotten you? Nothing. Do you really think she cares about your happiness? You have no happiness. No life of your own because of her. Kill her and you can be free._ The band got tighter on her wrist and Odette fought back the urge to scream. She fell the ground shaking.

“Please stop it,” whined Odette.

“Odette,” said a voice near her ear. She opened her eyes and Jiminy was next her. She could see he was worried about her. “Please tell me what is wrong,” pleased Jiminy.

“It hurts,” whispered Odette and she started clawing at her wrist. “It won't come off and I can't make it stop.” Jiminy looked at her wrist and saw that it was red from her rubbing and clawing at it. He noticed that she hadn't been herself for the past few days and he was beyond worried about her. She grabbed her wrist and started screaming.

“Fine. Fine. I'll do it. Just stop it!” pleaded Odette

“Odette!” cried Jiminy looking at her. She had gone white and her eyes lost all color, they went black.

“Odette,” cried Snow. The whole camp had heard Odette screaming and Snow took off towards without a second thought. Jiminy watched Odette stand up and her eyes stayed black as Snow came up to her. “What happened are you alright?”

“I'm fine. Everything is going to be fine,” said Odette in a very flat voice. She turned around and hit Snow with a stick knocking her out.

“What are you doing!” cried Jiminy. Odette grabbed Snow by her hair and started dragging her away. “Odette you have to stop this and you have to stop this now! We can help you!” She swatted him away and he hit a tree.

“Damn bug,” she muttered and continued walking away with Snow. Jiminy picked himself up and winced. It had been years since he had been swatted and he had forgotten how much it hurt. Odette wasn't herself. Something was terribly wrong with her, she needed him and she needed help now.

“Snow!” cried Charming. He and Red came over carrying torches and Charming had his sword drawn.

“What's going on?” asked Red.

“Something is wrong with Odette...she...it's like she's cursed or something,” said Jiminy. “She kept talking to something that isn't here and she has something on her wrist. I think it's controlling her,” said Jiminy.

“Regina's men have been spotted in the area. What if they did something to her the day she took that message to Thomas?” asked Red.

“We just have to find her and Snow,” said Charming. They took off following Odette's tracks and Jiminy sat there helpless.

“We've talked about you wishing so loudly before,” said Blue coming towards him.

“She needs help and she needs help now,” said Jiminy.

“You know you can't stay with her,” said Blue sadly.

“You told me she wished for someone to love her and so far I seem to be the only one who does love her. I just want to help her. Could you...just till we find her and I help her. Please. I'll go back than. Please. It's not for me it's for her,” said Jiminy.

Blue nodded and waved her wand. It felt so odd to be human again after all these years and Jiminy took off after Charming and Red. He needed to find Odette and save her.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Storybrooke_

 

Later that night Emma came almost running into her office. Natalie perked up and looked over at Mary Margaret

“Get me Judge Larsen. Yes this is Sheriff Swan and I need a search warrant. I got an anonymous tip that someone saw Mayor Mills digging a hole by the Toll Bridge on the night that Mrs. Nolan disappeared. We found a shovel tip at the crime scene and we would like to compare shovels,” said Emma. After a few moments Emma started thanking someone repeatedly and she got off the phone.

“What's going on?” asked Mary Margaret. Emma came over to them and was smiling ear to ear.

“We found new evidence at the crime scene and I got a judge to grant me a warrant to search Regina's shed. It should be here in the morning and I hope to have you two out by tomorrow night,” said Emma.

“Are you sure?” asked Natalie.

“All it takes is one loose thread. Pull it and everything goes to pot,” said Emma. Mary Margaret grabbed Emma's hand through the bars.

“Thank you,” said Mary Margaret through her tears.

“Took you long enough,” teased Natalie.

“Ingrate,” said Emma laughing. “Okay you guys try and get some rest. In the morning I'm going to fix all this.” Emma left and Natalie and Mary Margaret looked at each other and hugged each other through the bars and couldn't stop laughing.

“We can home,” said Mary Margaret smiling.

“What is the first thing you plan on doing when you get out of here?” asked Natalie.

“Burn these clothes,” said Mary Margaret.

“A bath. I want to take the hottest bath possible. I want to wash my hair,” said Natalie.

“Sleep in my own bed,” said Mary Margaret.

“A huge glass of wine,” said Natalie.

“Screw the glass. Just give me the bottle,” said Mary Margaret.

“I say we go to Granny's and order every dessert,” said Natalie. The two smiled at each other and went to their cots.

“I just want to go home,” said Mary Margaret softly.

“Ditto,” said Natalie. They laid there unable to sleep. “So according to Henry, Emma is your daughter and you must be really proud of her right now.”

“I had one hell of a kid,” laughed Mary Margaret. “So Henry also thinks that you were like my lady in waiting or something. You know I don't think I could have made it through this ordeal without you here. You are a good friend Natalie, despite all the crap I put you through. Thank you.”

“Well what are friends and maids for?” asked Natalie.

 

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

Snow started to wake up and she heard crying. Her head hurt and it felt like everything was spinning.

“I can't do it now. I can't do it now...please just kill me. Please kill me,” cried Odette. Snow picked herself up and saw that Odette was curled up on the ground and crying.

“Odette,” said Snow going over to her and touching her shoulder.

“Don't touch me! Please,” cried Odette and she started clawing at her wrist and Snow saw how red and swollen it was.

“Just tell me what's wrong and I can help you,” said Snow trying not cry. She hated seeing how much pain her friend was in. She was white in the face and couldn't stop shaking.

“You can't help me,” whispered Odette.

“Yes I can. I want to. You're my friend and I need you,” said Snow. Odette grabbed her hands and she had this wild look in her eyes.

“Kill me. Just make it stop,” pleaded Odette and Snow looked broken.

“I can't,” said Snow.

“If you have any love for me, you will end this for me! I can't stop these thoughts in my head and the pain.! It hurts! I can't stop it and I don't want to hurt you and it's going to making me,” said Odette showing Snow her wrist. Snow noticed a black band under the red.

“I can't get it off and it's going to kill me unless I kill you,” said Odette and she couldn't stop crying. Snow went to hug her again and Odette pushed her away.

“I don't want to hurt you,” cried Odette.

“You won't,” cried Snow and she reached out for Odette again and her eyes went black.

“Stay away from me,” hissed Odette and she pushed Snow away.

“Snow!” called Charming.

“Over here,” called Snow. Charming and Red came running over and helped Snow up. They saw Odette was laying on the ground sobbing.

“She needs help,” said Snow looking up at Charming.

“What do we do?” asked Red looking over at Odette with worry and fear.

“I don't know,” said Charming. Before he could make any move to her a man came running over to her. He had short red hair, glasses and had an umbrella on his back.

“Odette!” he called and he ran over to her. “Odette. Please look me.”

“Just leave me alone,” whispered Odette.

“Who are you!” snapped Snow. “Did you do this to her?” _If he did this to her I'll kill him. I don't care if it turns my heart black. He'll pay for hurting her this way,_ thought Snow.

“I can help her,” said the man. Something about his voice seemed familiar to Charming and he couldn't figure it out.

“Either leave me alone or kill me,” pleaded Odette.

“Listen to me. Please just listen to me. It's me...it's me,” said the man. Odette looked up at him and her eyes were blue again. She looked at him confused and realization came to her.

“Jiminy?” asked Odette.

“Yes. It's me and it's going to be fine now,” said Jiminy stroking her hair.

“Please make it stop. Please have them kill me,” begged Odette. Jiminy looked down and saw that a black band was becoming more visible around her wrist.

“I won't do that. Not to you,” said Jiminy.

“Why?” asked Odette. Jiminy wiped away her tears and looked her in the eyes.

“Because in all the years that I've been alive and there have been a lot them...I have never loved anyone the way I love you,” said Jiminy and Odette looked at him stunned.

“Why? I almost killed somebody. I wanted to kill somebody. Why would anybody love me?” asked Odette.

“I told you that I did a lot of horrible things before you met me and I've hurt people. I took away someone's family and I can never take that back. Even after I admitted that to you, you still cared about me. That you thought I was a good person despite that past. No one ever thought I was a good person expect for you I love you and I will not let you go,” said Jiminy.

“I love you too,” said Odette. Jiminy hugged her tightly and he kissed her. A wave of light shot out and Snow looked at them in shock.

“Jiminy,” muttered Odette and she fainted. Jiminy picked her up and looked at the stunned group.

“We need to take her back so Doc and Blue can make sure she's alright,” said Jiminy.

“Jiminy?” asked Snow stunned.

“Yes,” said Jiminy and he started walking back towards the camp with her. Snow looked at Charming and Red who also seemed stunned by what they had just witnessed.

“Let's head back,” said Snow and she followed Jiminy. Charming and Red looked at each other and followed behind them. Everyone in camp looked at the group stunned as the strange man came in carrying Snow White's lady maid and Snow and the other came in behind them. Jiminy took her into a tent they used for treatments where Blue and Doc were waiting.

“Don't touch that,” said Blue studying the black bracelet on Odette's wrist.

“What is it?” asked Snow.

“A very powerful and cursed item. Most people barely stand a day with this on. She's strong,” said Blue. She waved her wand and it took the bracelet off. Blue carefully wrapped it in a box. “We'll find a way to get rid of it,” said Blue.

“That mark?” asked Snow worried looking at the black band on her friend's wrist.

“It's going to hurt her for awhile, but it should fade and the pain will stop in time,” said Blue. She looked at Jiminy and saw that he hadn't let go of her hand and he was stroking her hair.

“Jiminy...” started Blue.

“I know,” said Jiminy

“You can have an hour,” said Blue and he looked at her shocked. “Just one and than...”

“I know. Thank you,” said Jiminy. Blue picked up the box and flew away. Snow kept looking at Jiminy stunned.

“You...I thought you were a cricket,” said Snow. Charming put a hand on Snow's arm.

“Snow. Come on,” said Charming and he took her out of the tent and he gave Jiminy a small smile. He knew what it was like to have a limited amount of time with the person you love. Jiminy sat down next to her and felt his hand was shaking. He hadn't held anyone's hand in years let alone the hand of the woman he loved.

“Odette,” whispered Jiminy and she looked at him.

“I always imagined that you would have kind eyes,” said Odette squeezing his hand. Jiminy leaned over and kissed her again. This time Odette kissed him back and he felt something inside him flutter. He had never felt this way before in his life and he didn't want it to stop. He leaned over and blew out the one lantern in the tent. Jiminy laid down next to her and pulled Odette close to him. It was all so new to him, this feeling of passion. He couldn't stop kissing her and he could feel her shaking in his hands. _No...not like this...she's scared now and I can't stay with her. It wouldn't be fair._

“No...wait...I'm sorry,” said Jiminy and he pulled away.

“For what?” asked Odette.

“I love you, but I can't stay with you. It's not fair to you. It's not fair for me to take something away from you and not be able to give you anything back,” said Jiminy. Odette nodded and took both of his hands and placed them on her sides.

“You can't stay?” asked Odette.

“I have to go back to being a cricket again. This was just to save your life and I can only be here with you for an hour. I wish it could be more and I'm sorry it isn't,” admitted Jiminy.

“You love me and that is something. I promise that no one other than you will ever be this close to me again. That no one other than you will have hands on me like this. I belong to you and no one else. I love you too.” Jiminy stayed close to her and played with her hair.

“You always play with my hair,” muttered Odette.

“I like your hair,” said Jiminy. “I wish I could stay but...” Odette cut him off.

“You have your duty. Your obligation to Geppetto and I understand that. I have an obligation to Snow and you understand that. Still. If it wasn't for all the obligations that we owed to others, I would love to be yours,” said Odette.

“If I had met you years ago. I would have changed sooner,” said Jiminy. They stayed close to each other and it felt like time had stopped.

“Will you stay with me while I fall asleep?” asked Odette.

“Of course,” said Jiminy. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, her head resting on his chest. Jiminy wound her hair in his fingers and waited for it. “I love you and I will always be here for you.” Jiminy felt the tingle and before he knew it he was no longer holding her hand and was wrapped up in her hair.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_Storybrooke_

 

Emma came in that morning and grabbed the warrant that had been fax over to her.

“Give me an hour,” said Emma.

“This is going to be great!” said Natalie. Mary Margaret sat on her cot and couldn't stop smiling. They sat there for an hour, an than another and when Emma came back and she looked broken. “Hey. What's going on?” asked Natalie.

“She knew,” said Emma.

“What?” asked Mary Margaret.

“When I got there this morning she had gotten rid of the shovel. I'm sorry,” said Emma. Natalie felt her heart just sink and Mary Margaret shook her head.

“We trusted you,” said Mary Margaret

“It's not your fault Emma,” said Natalie. _She did her best. This is Regina's town and we're just her playthings. I don't understand why though. Why us and why this?_

“I could have run. I could have been miles from here. I could have taken Natalie with me and we could have been out of here. But we trusted you to help us and now,” Mary Margaret shook her head.

“She tired,” said Natalie.

“And now we're going to jail for life!” snapped Mary Margaret.

“We can change our pleas. We'll plead guilty and take the deals,” said Natalie feeling numb. It was the rock and the hard place and there was no good place to be Maybe they could find new evidence later that would help them. However going to trial now was certain death for Mary Margaret.

“Oh god no,” said Emma.

“It's okay. We know you did your best, but no one is going to believe us with the evidence and we either take the deals or we end up in jail for life or worse,” said Natalie. Emma hung her head and Natalie quickly wiped her eyes. “Could you tell Archie to not come today or to the trail? I don't want the last time we see each other to be here or in a courtroom. Just tell him that I'm sorry and that...just tell him I'm sorry,” said Natalie. _I don't wanna see his heart break. I think it would break me and I can't be weak now. I can't._

“Come on you two,” said Emma.

“Just go,” said Mary Margaret. Emma nodded and she quickly walked out of the cell area. Mary Margaret sat down back on the cot and started sobbing. Natalie felt numb. It was like she was watching herself in the cell. She watched the sunlight through the window and was vaguely aware that night was coming. Emma hadn't come back and she was thankful Archie hadn't come either. _I'm going to miss you so much._ Natalie heard footsteps and for a second she thought it was Emma coming back with good news. She turned to see Regina and all the hair stood up on her neck.

“Having a bad day?” asked Regina.

“Go to hell,” snapped Natalie.

“I'm sure you'll be there before me,” said Regina with a grin.

“What are you doing here?” asked Mary Margaret going over to the cell door. Natalie went over to her door too.

“I wanted to see you while I still can,” said Regina.

“What does that mean?” asked Mary Margaret.

“That the trail starts tomorrow and it won't be a long one and both of you will be leaving Storybrooke for good and I will never see you two again,” said Regina with a look in her eyes that Natalie had seen wild dogs give before attacking. “I want to enjoy this while I'll can.”

“Enjoy what? Seeing two innocent people suffer?” asked Mary Margaret.

“You have always seen yourself that way,” spat Regina. Natalie felt this rising rage inside her watching the two fight and seeing Mary Margaret cry.

“I am!” cried Mary Margaret getting in Regina's face. “I don't know what this is about, I don't know what I did to you but whatever it is...Regina...I'm sorry,” whimpered Mary Margaret.

“Apology not accepted,” hissed Regina. “You have anything to add to this Natalie?”

“Please don't do this us,” cried Mary Margaret and Natalie was beyond pissed. _If you show her weakness she will eat you alive. Do not break it is what she wants._

“Leave her alone. You have what you want now get out,” hissed Natalie.

“Get out of that chair and make me,” laughed Regina. Natalie went over to the cell door.

“If I get out of this chair I'm going to make you sorry,” said Natalie softly.

“Please we didn't kill Kathryn,” cried Mary Margaret. Regina reached through the bars and wiped away one of Mary Margaret's tears.

“Oh I know,” Regina whispered before grabbing Mary Margaret's face hard. “But you do deserve this.” Natalie grabbed one of the horizontal bars and with every thing she had pulled herself out of her chair and grabbed Regina's arm with her other hand still hanging on to the bar.

“Get out!” ordered Natalie. Regina pulled away and pushed Natalie down. Natalie fell and Regina walked out. Natalie pulled herself over to her chair and got herself back in.

“Are you okay?” asked Mary Margaret squatting down.

“I just wish I could have reached her throat,” spat Natalie and Mary Margaret took her hand. Natalie rubbed her leg and something felt triggered in the back of her mind.

“You are a good friend,” said Mary Margaret.

“At least we're going down together,” said Natalie. Natalie rubbed her leg again and the thing in her mind clicked. _It hurts. Why does it hurt? It doesn't make sense._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

 

Snow came into the tent and saw that Odette was sleeping and that Jiminy wasn't there. She sat down and took Odette's hand. It was than she noticed that Jiminy was in her hair and looking downcast.

“You saved her life and you love her?” asked Snow.

“I love her very much,” said Jiminy flying over to her.

“But you're choosing to stay this way?” asked Snow.

“It's not really a choice,” said Jiminy. “I have an obligation to someone and she has an obligation to you,” said Jiminy. Snow smiled and wiped her eyes.

“She's my friend. I love her very much. I was so worried about her,” admitted Snow.

“Me too,” said Jiminy looking at her. Snow gave him a very small smile.

“Thank you Jiminy for helping her,” said Snow.

“Even though...even though we can never be together. I know she'll be happy and she'll be free to do what she wants,” said Jiminy.

“You love her that much,” said Snow.

“Sometimes it's not about being together, it's knowing that someone loves you. I love her and she knows that and I know she loves me too. That's enough for me,” said Jiminy. Snow nodded and Jiminy took his place back by Odette's side.

….................................................................................................................................................................

_Storybrooke_

 

“I never wanted to hurt Mary Margaret,” said David. He was sitting on Archie's sofa. Archie offered him a cup of tea and he declined. “How is she holding up?”

“Under the circumstances the best she can,” said Archie sipping his tea. He had been ready to had over to the jail for his visit when David came in and wanted to talk.

“And Natalie?” asked David.

“About the same,” said Archie. They lapsed into silence before David spoke up again.

“You've never doubted Natalie in this?” asked David.

“I made the mistake of doubting her before and I shouldn't have. I won't make that mistake ever again,” said Archie.

“I didn't know she planned on leaving Storybrooke. Not till yesterday,” said David.

“I didn't either,” said Archie and David sighed.

“I'm sorry,” said David.

“It's okay. I'm not mad at her for not telling me and I really have no right to be hurt considering what I did to her first. She's a young, independent, vibrant woman and she has the right to do what she wants. When she gets out of this I'm going to tell her that she should really think about where she wants to go,” said Archie.

“What?” asked David. Archie had thought about this since he had left after the arraignment and they had spoken. He loved her, but he couldn't leave Storybrooke. He knew that even though she didn't want to leave without him, it might be something that she would one day wake up and regret.

“Because after all of this she might really want a fresh start and she can't have that here. I love her very much but I can't give her a fresh start here,” said Archie.

“So you just plan on letting her go?” asked David.

“Yes and no. I know that if I hold her back that someday she might wake up and not be happy. Nothing means more to me than her being happy. Sometimes love is about letting the person you love be free. Sometimes it's enough to know that someone loves you no matter what,” said Archie. There was a knock at the door and Emma came in. She looked near tears.

“I really messed up,” said Emma.

“What's wrong?” asked Archie making her sit down.

“I had evidence! Evidence that could free them both and I lost it...she got rid of it! Now, now they want to take the deals. They're going to prison because I failed.” David sat there numb as Emma cried. Archie's mind went blank, they couldn't take those deals.

“Let me go talk to them. I'll talk them out of it,” said Archie.

“Natalie told me that she didn't want to see you or have you come to the trail tomorrow. That's she sorry. That's she sorry,” said Emma wiping her eyes.

“It's not your fault,” said Archie. _I don't understand. If this is Regina why is she doing this? Is it because I stood up to her about Henry? I don't understand any of this._

“I promised them that this was going to be okay. I told them that they could trust me and that I would get them out of this and now...now two people I care about are going away for things they didn't do,” said Emma. She sat down in one his chairs and started sobbing. The three of them sat there unable to do or say anything. They stayed that way almost all night in a state of shock over what was going to happen to the people they loved most.

The next morning Archie headed over to the jail. He just wanted to see Natalie one last time. He would deal with her being upset later, he just needed to say good bye. When he walked in the door he heard Emma yell and the sound of breaking glass.

“Emma,” called Archie and he went into the cell area and saw Emma was in her office. She was bent down and was picking up something.

“That son of bitch,” Emma muttered.

“What's wrong?” asked Archie. He noticed the cells were empty and felt his heart sink. He was too late. She held up what looked like a head phone ear piece to him.

“I trusted all the wrong the people,” said Emma. “I was bugged and Regina heard everything about the case.” She grabbed an evidence bag and bagged it.

“I missed them,” said Archie sadly.

“Natalie left you a note. She asked me to give it to you,” said Emma she pulled the note out of her pocket. She left and Archie sat down at her desk to read it.

 

_Archie,_

 

_Please don't be mad at me for taking the deal. It was the only solution I could see to this. When I go I don't want you to wait for me or come see me. I know that sounds cold, but I don't want you to see me in there like that. I want you to be happy and I want you to see other people. I don't want you waiting on me for all those years when you could be happy. Know that I love you. That what we had together made me happier than I ever thought I could be and that I will miss you with all my heart._

_Natalie_

Archie wiped his eyes and placed her note in his pocket. He got up and started walking back towards his office when he heard Ruby screaming and he took off towards the sound. Ruby was leaning against the wall of Granny's with August and was shaking.

“What happened?” asked Archie.

“She...she...she...” was all Ruby could get out. He heard the sound of sirens and two paramedics ran past him with a gurney. They came back a few moments later with Kathryn Nolan on a gurney and Archie thought he had lost his mind for a second seeing her. Emma was on the phone.

“We found Kathryn Nolan and she's alive. I want them released now!” ordered Emma.

“What is going on?” asked August.

“She's alive! She's alive and you can't have murder charges against someone if the victim is alive,” said Emma almost laughing. Twenty minutes later he, Emma and Mr. Gold were waiting for Mary Margaret and Natalie. They both looked shelled shocked being brought in and were uncuffed. Mr. Gold smiled and sat down.

“All the charges have been dropped. Dr. White you haven't lost your license and Ms. Blanchard you haven't been fired. I'm going to head over to the hospital to see how Mrs. Nolan is doing. Good luck ladies,” he said and he walked out.

“What just happened?” asked Mary Margaret.

“We found Kathryn,” said Emma.

“You found her body?” asked Natalie.

“We found her alive,” said Emma. Both of them looked stunned.

“So we can go home?” asked Mary Margaret near tears.

“Yes,” said Emma. Natalie and Mary Margaret looked at each other and started laughing and hugging each other.

“Let's all get out of here,” said Mary Margaret. She and Emma walked out first and Natalie looked up at Archie stunned.

“Are you alright?” asked Archie Natalie nodded and he bent down and hugged her tightly. Natalie hugged him back just has hard.

“I love you,” whispered Natalie and she was shaking in his hands.

“Let's go home,” said Archie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes Reference-Hat Trick and The Stable Boy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome.


	15. Book 1-Chapter 14

“Oh Pongo I missed you too,” said Natalie as he jumped on her and started licking her face.

“Pongo get down,” said Archie.

“I don't mind. I really missed him,” said Natalie rubbing his head. Archie shook his head and let Natalie lavish attention on the dog. Archie went into the kitchen and went to make them some tea. The phone started ringing and Archie let it go to his answering machine. It was Ruby and she was talking so fast he could barely make her words out, but it was something about a party tomorrow night at Mary Margaret's to celebrate them getting out. He would return her call later.

Archie came out with their tea and saw that Natalie had curled up on the sofa and had Pongo at her feet. Natalie took a long sip of her tea and let the mug warm up her hands. She had been cold in the cell, it wasn't Emma's fault the building was always cold. Archie sat down on the sofa and watched Natalie sip her tea. It felt like years had passed since he had seen her.

“I smell horrible,” said Natalie as Pongo sniffed her and rubbed his head on her pant leg.

“It's not so bad,” teased Archie. Natalie rolled her eyes and finished her tea.

“I could run you a bath,” said Archie.

“I would really like one,” admitted Natalie. They went upstairs and Natalie grinned using the chair lift that Marco had finished putting in. She still had some clothes here and Natalie got them out of his bedroom while Archie went into the bathroom to run the bath. _She's really here. She's really here and things are going to be fine._

“Are you okay?” asked Natalie. Archie realized that he was about to overfill the tub and he quickly shut off the water.

“I'm fine. I'll just...I'll just.” Natalie took his hand. To be honest she was still a bit shell shocked. Less than an hour ago she had been handcuffed in the back of van ready to spend the next fifteen years in cell. Honestly she kept expecting someone to tell her it was a mistake and take her back to jail.

“It's okay now. Really,” said Natalie. Archie nodded quickly and he shut the bathroom door as he left.

Natalie threw everything she had been wearing in the trash. She never wanted to see any piece of that clothing again. She drained out some of the water before getting herself into the tub. _Oh thank you god,_ thought Natalie sinking into the hot water. She reached for the shampoo and started scrubbing her hair. She was seriously debating cutting it after not being able to wash or brush it for almost a week. _Don't. You like when he plays with it._ She finished her bath and grabbed a towel from the near by rack. Natalie felt silly for taking a second to enjoy the smell of clean laundry, but after week of stale sheets it was nice to smell something fresh. She managed to wrap herself up and went to pull herself out of the tub. She slipped and landed with a thud on the floor and she winced as her leg hit the edge of the tub. _What the hell? Was that...did I feel my leg again?_

“Natalie! Are you okay?” called Archie through the bathroom door.

“I'm fine,” she called. Archie opened the door and saw that Natalie was wrapped up in a towel and laying on the floor of the bathroom.

“I would have helped you,” said Archie coming in and bending down next to her. Natalie pulled the towel around her tighter and got into a sitting position.

“It's fine” said Natalie and Archie watched her grip the towel tighter.

“You sure?” asked Archie.

“I was about to go to prison an hour ago. Trust me being on your bathroom floor in a towel is beyond awesome,” said Natalie. “Now as silly as this sounds, I want to get dressed and you need to leave so I can.” Natalie couldn't help but smile as Archie's ears turned bright red.

“Oh right. Sorry,” said Archie and he left the bathroom. Natalie had to force herself not laugh as she got dressed. _I wonder if I will ever not make him blush._ She put on a pair of workout pants along with an old purple hoodie She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a wet and messy bun.

“I'm decent,” called Natalie and Archie came back in. Archie helped her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt his hands tighten on her sides.

“I missed you,” said Archie. There seemed to be more he wanted to say and he couldn't. He simply buried his face in her shoulder and pulled her close to him. “I missed you...I would have waited for you.”

“Archie,” said Natalie sadly. She had hated writing that note, but he needed to know what she was asking wasn't because she didn't care for him. _It would break me to see you hurting. I had to let you go._ Archie looked at her and Natalie found herself trapped in his stare.

“Listen to me. I love you. Nothing would have changed that for me. I will never love anyone the way I love you,” said Archie trying not to cry. He kissed her hard and Natalie almost hated herself for making him cry and she felt herself tear up as he kept kissing her. Archie broke the kiss and wiped a tear from her face.

“Please don't cry,” said Archie.

“I'm just really happy to be home,” said Natalie.

“You consider this home?” asked Archie. He didn't know why, but for some reason her phrasing of this being home made him pause. _She feels at home with me._

“I honestly couldn't wait to get to get out of there and be here with you,” said Natalie. Archie kissed her again and Natalie felt him pull her closer to him. She felt him leading her towards the bedroom and didn't stop him. She didn't stop him when she felt his weight on top of her, she didn't stop him when his hands started to roam and she didn't stop him when he kept telling her that he loved her.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

“This is so much better than the cot,” muttered Natalie as she started waking up. Archie kissed her forehead.

“How so?” asked Archie.

“Doesn't smell stale, it's not rock hard and it's not in a jail cell. Do I really need to go on?” asked Natalie.

“You know it's kind of sexy to have a girlfriend who almost went to prison,” said Archie teasing her.

“You are a dork,” said Natalie. She was starting to doze back off as Archie rubbed her head. Archie looked at her and tried to arrange his thoughts. She looked so peaceful and at ease. _Just leave things has they are. Don't say anything._ No, that had been the root of his issues when it came to Natalie. He didn't say anything when things needed to be said.

“You know that I love you and that I want you to be happy,” said Archie.

“I'm happy right now,” said Natalie not opening her eyes.

“Now yes. But...I want...I want you to have the chance to try something new. I know that you said the only reason you were thinking about leaving was because I had hurt you and you wanted a fresh start. I want you to not hold yourself back because of me,” said Archie. He reached over and took her hand. “I think you still have a chance to fly,” said Archie.

Natalie opened her eyes and studied him closely. A part of her didn't want to leave now that she had Archie back, but there was another part of her that knew how hard being here was going to be after what had just happened. There was something wrong with Storybrooke and she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe something had always been wrong and she was only seeing it now since it was smacking her in the face. Natalie knew he wouldn't leave though. Not because he didn't love her enough to want to follow her. He wanted to try to make it right for the people here. _I don't know what I can do to make it right here._

“I told you I would wait for you and that will never change. I do want to share my life with you, but I want it to be the right way,” said Archie. Natalie put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

“Can I think about if I wanna go now? All I thought about when I was in that cell was being with you. If I did go....it wouldn't be forever. An old part of me would say that I'm rushing what we have and yet something feels like we've waited forever. It sounds crazy,” said Natalie.

“No it doesn't,” said Archie. _You've heard it too._

“Let me think on for a week,” said Natalie.

“Take all the time you need. I can wait,” said Archie. Natalie closed her eyes and felt Archie twirling her hair through his fingers.

 

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

“Here I'll get the chair and you can just piggy back on Archie,” said Ruby. They were at Mary Margaret's place and it was only than Natalie remembered why she hadn't been here before, it was a walk up only. Archie bent down and Natalie sighed and got on his back and they headed upstairs.

“So how was your first night as a free woman?” teased Ruby watching Archie's ears turn pink.

“Ruby. I swear to god,” muttered Natalie. Archie knocked and Emma greeted them at the door and gave a raised eyebrow at the sight of Archie slightly hunched over with Natalie on his back.

“You missed him that much huh?” asked Emma.

“I hate you all,” said Natalie as Ruby sat her chair down and Archie helped her back in it. Natalie couldn't help but smile at the hand made welcome home sign for her and Mary Margaret. A few people from Book Club were here, along with Leroy, August, Henry, Dr. Whale and to Natalie surprise Mr. Gold. Ruby had told them Granny was on her way when they ran into her downstairs. Mary Margaret looked over from the kitchen and she gave a mock roll of her eyes seeing Natalie.

“I can't get away from you can I?” said Mary Margaret

“Just think what would have happened had they made us cell mates,” said Natalie.

“Can we not?” asked Emma pouring herself some punch.

“But we had plans to take over the prison,” said Mary Margaret.

“Sure you did,” said Leroy helping himself to a slice of pizza.

“Oh Leroy just so you know I stayed in your cell and tagged the wall,” said Natalie.

“Not cool sister,” he said. Henry stood up with two boxes and one big card.

“This is from the class,” said Henry handing Mary Margaret the card.

“Ms. Blanchard and Dr. White: We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan!” read Mary Margaret and everyone started laughing and he handed them their boxes.

“I got you a bell and I got Natalie a whistle,” said Henry. Natalie opened her gift and smiled a little to see a bright silver whistle on a pink string.

“Thank you, sweetie,” said Natalie giving Henry a kiss on the forehead and trying not laugh at the face he made.

“Thank you. Tell everyone I'll be back soon,” said Mary Margaret.

“When are you going back to the shelter? Mrs. Ginger was complaining that Pepper was sick while you were gone,” said Granny.

“I might go back tomorrow just to get back to having some sense of normal,” said Natalie. She went to get something to snack on when she noticed Mr. Gold looking at August and something about it gave her the willies. _I don't even want to know,_ thought Natalie.

….................................................................................................................................................................

“So you really want to go back to work tomorrow?” asked Archie has they went back to his place.

“I think of it as ripping off a band aid. Plus I wanna see how I feel about working there with David. Honestly he was sort of another reason I wanted to go. I was beyond pissed at him and working with him for just one day made me wanna scream. I could fire him, but it wouldn't be right you know,” said Natalie.

“Just don't push yourself too hard. You went through something I wouldn't wish on my own worst enemy,” said Archie.

“I just wanna know why Regina did it” said Natalie.

“You still think it was her?” asked Archie.

“You didn't see how she looked at Mary Margaret the last night we were in jail. It was like a rabid dog after a rabbit. Honestly I think I was just an after thought to Regina in his whole. She wanted Mary Margaret to suffer,” said Natalie. Archie let them in and Pongo came running downstairs to greet them. His tail hit her shin and Natalie wheeled towards the kitchen. _No. I'm imagining things now. I didn't feel his tail hit my leg. I didn't._

… _.................................................................................................................................................................._

 

The following night Archie decided to work late since Natalie was going to stay at her apartment this evening. She told him after a week of being in jail she was dreading seeing the state of fridge, mail and bills. That she would meet him at his office when she was done cleaning. He hoped her first day back with David had gone alright. He knew how much her job meant to her and that it wouldn't be good for her to work with someone she disliked on such a deep level.

There was a knock at the door and Archie opened the door just in time to see Mr. Gold's back. _Is it the 5_ _th_ _already?_

“Mr. Gold. Are you here for the rent?” asked Archie.

“Why does everyone keep asking that?” asked Gold

“Well because you,” started Archie seeing how conflicted Gold looked. “Would you like to talk?” asked Archie.

“I don't know,” admitted Gold and Archie could see that something was weighing heavily on his mind. _He did agree to help Natalie and Mary Margaret for free. Maybe there is more to him than the town's landlord._

“If there is something you would like to get off your chest please come in,” said Archie. Gold nodded and headed into his office. Archie shut the door and put up his in session sign just in case Natalie came over early.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” asked Archie.

“No thank you,” said Gold sitting down. Archie took his seat and debated grabbing a notebook, but he had a feeling this might be a one time thing.

“A very long time ago I was married. The marriage didn't end well to say the least. The only decent thing to come of it was my son. I think I may have found him again” said Gold and Archie was stunned.

“I didn't know you had a son. How old is he?” asked Archie. _Let's be honest you didn't even know he was married at one point. Well there is someone for everyone,_ thought Archie.

“Let's start with something easier,” said Gold. _I thought that was going to be the easy one,_ thought Archie.

“Alright. What do you mean when you say you may have found him?” asked Archie.

“Let's just say there is someone acting the way I would expect him to act,” said Gold.

“So you recognize him?” asked Archie.

“Maybe. Or maybe I'm just seeing what I want to see. I don't know,” said Gold. He sounded so defeated that Archie felt bad for him on a personal level.

“Well wouldn't he recognize you?” asked Archie. Depending on how old the child had been he might have some memories of his father. _Do you remember what your parents look like?_ To be honest he really couldn't anymore. Archie could remember that his mother had red hair too and that was about it.

“There was conflict. I'm not sure he's ready for a tear soaked reunion,” said Gold sounding bitter. Archie could imagine that Gold might have been a difficult parent to please and any child would be tempted to rebel even more with a difficult parent. A child might blame themselves for any family conflict which could explain why the son hadn't approached him.

“So he sought you out and he's hanging back. Maybe he's watching to see if he's welcome back. Looking for a sign that all is forgiven,” suggested Archie.

“No. No. He's not the one who needs to,” Gold cut himself off and centered himself. “I think he still might be very angry with me,” said Gold. Archie understood that feeling. He was a grown man and yet sometimes he was still very angry with his parents even though they were most likely gone by now.

“Anger between a parent and a child is the most natural thing in the world,” said Archie.

“I think he might be here to try and kill me,” said Gold without emotion. _I can't...no one ever covered this in any post graduate class I attended._

“Right. Um that's not...” said Archie trying to wrap his head around that fact about Gold's son.

“I let him go. I've spent my entire life trying to fix it and he's finally here. I don't know what to do,” admitted Gold.

“Be honest,” said Archie. “Just tell him what you told me,” said Archie. Something told Archie that the son would need to hear this level of honest from his father in order to start repairing any relationship.

“Ask him for forgiveness and when your face to face you'll know what to do,” said Archie. Maybe Gold was over thinking this since he felt so guilty about what ever had happened between them. If he kept avoiding his son he was going to keep overthinking his problem.

“Honest has never been the best color on me,” countered Gold rather harshly.

“There is no other way,” said Archie. Gold sighed and looked at him.

“You've been very helpful, Dr. Hopper. Thank you,” said Mr. Gold. He got up to leave and paused at the door.

“Is Dr. White doing alright? Any more bad dreams?” asked Gold. Archie was puzzled by the question. _How would he know if she has bad dreams?_ “I might have woken her up from one when she was in jail,” said Gold and Archie shook his head. _If I didn't know any better I would have thought he read my mind._

“She's as fine as can be expected after what she went through. She didn't have any bad dreams last night,” said Archie.

“You're very lucky to have found each other. Good night Dr. Hopper,” said Gold and he left his office. Archie took the session sign down and went to the cabinet to take out his bottle of Scotch. After that fifteen minutes he needed it. About a minute later there was a tap on the door and Natalie poked her head in.

“Gold raised your rent that much huh?” asked Natalie before coming the rest of the way into the office and shutting the door.

“Thankful he wasn't here to raise the rent,” said Archie. He went to get a second glass and Natalie shook her head no.

“You can keep your paint thinner with nails. Must have been a hell of talk if you got that out. Poor baby,” said Natalie and she kissed his forehead.

“How was your day?” asked Archie.

“I might have tortured David with the Fleetwood Mac album Rumors today. Nothing says fun like listening to an album inspired by cheating and cocaine on repeat all day,” said Natalie. Archie gave her a look and Natalie sighed. “Alright it was only three times in a row. Still I figured it was the least I could do for Mary Margaret. He really broke her heart,” said Natalie.

“Will you play nice now?” asked Archie.

“Oh I guess. Part of me feels sorry for him too. He threw away the best thing he ever could have had,” said Natalie. She started fiddling with some papers on his table and Archie sat his glass down.

“Is there something else?” asked Archie. Natalie sighed and looked him.

“Can I get you in doctor mode for like a few minutes?” asked Natalie seriously. Archie felt his heart sink and he didn't know why.

“I can try,” said Archie.

“I keep thinking I can sort of feel my legs. It's not like phantom pain that amputees get. It comes and goes and honestly it's really starting to freak me out. The first time I felt it when Regina pushed me and than...”

“Regina pushed you?” asked Archie. Natalie kicked herself mentally for not telling him that before.

“She was going after Mary Margaret and when I stood up. Like I used the bars for support to stand up to her she pushed me. Like I said it's not an all the time thing. It comes and goes. I honestly can't remember the last time I felt anything in my legs. I don't know maybe it's just in my head. I keep having dreams where I walk so who knows,” said Natalie twisting her necklace.

“You've been under an overwhelming amount of stress lately. When was the last time you had a physical?” asked Archie.

“It might have been last year, but it's been awhile since I've gotten an MRI. I'll see about setting one up. Would you come with me?” asked Natalie.

“Of course,” said Archie taking her hand. “Maybe it is just in your head, but maybe we should try to rule out anything physical for now,” said Archie. Natalie smiled at him tiredly.

“Thanks doc,” said Natalie. She pulled herself onto the sofa and lean against him.

“We still on for dinner with Marco this week?” asked Natalie. He hadn't come to the welcome home party due to some extra work he had so they had made plans for a smaller dinner.

“Yep. Henry asked if he could have dinner with us after his session. He was really worried about you and Mary Margaret's,” said Archie.

“Well to honest I'm worried about what's going to happen if Emma finds anything linking Regina to Kathryn's disappearance. It might feed into Henry really thinking his mother is evil,” said Natalie.

“You and me both,” said Archie finishing his drink.

When it came out the next morning that Sidney Glass had kidnapped Kathryn, stolen Regina's keys to break into the Shelter and Mary Margaret's apartment to frame them for a story. He was going to find Kathryn after they had been convicted. Natalie and Archie couldn't make sense of it. Sidney confessed though and was sent to the pysch ward at Storybrooke Hospital. Archie was asked to come in and consult on the case that evening.

“I'm sorry I don't think I could stay impartial on this case. No. not after what he did to my loved ones,” said Archie. Natalie was curled up on the sofa and Archie took her hand.

“I set an appointment for next week. I didn't feel anything today so maybe I was just being crazy,” said Natalie. Archie hugged her tightly.

“I won't let anyone hurt you again,” said Archie.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

 

“Think you can carry the pizza?” asked Archie.

“Sure,” said Henry. He got out the car and carried the pizza up to Marco's front door while Archie helped Natalie into her chair. Marco hugged her tightly when they got inside.

“You poor sweet girl. Has he been taking care you since you got out?” asked Marco.

“He's been taking very good care of me,” said Natalie with a wink and Marco laughed.

“Come on. You should meet my new assistant,” said Marco. They followed him to the kitchen and were both surprised to see August showing Henry the gears of an old watch.

“Meet my new assistant,” said Marco getting out some plates.

“Thought you were a writer,” said Archie and August shrugged.

“I'm a jack of all trades. My father like to build things and I kind of missed doing it,” said August. Henry gave August a knowing smile and Archie wondered what they was about. He had noticed them talking thick as thieves at the party. They each grabbed a plate and dug in.

“So if you plan on writing about my time in jail I want dibs on picking who plays me and Archie in the film. I also want royalties,” said Natalie.

“I don't think we could get anyone willing to go red,” said August teasing and Archie shook his head.

“I am not leading man material,” said Archie and Natalie gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I'm sure we can find someone willing to make out with Jenna Malone,” teased Natalie and they all laughed.

To August this was the closest he had felt to home in a long time. It hurt to be so close and yet so far away from them. He saw how his father treated Natalie and it was they way he had treated Odette back in the Enchanted Forest. _She's a lady and she should be respected as such. Never forget that._ August saw the way Natalie poked at Henry and told him how her day had gone and it reminded him so much of how Odette would tell him stories over tea about Snow White and Prince Charming. _So they were surrounded by trolls when...._

What really hurt was seeing how Natalie and Archie looked at each other. As a child he could never understand the looks he had seen Odette give to Jiminy. Now that the other party was human and he was adult he understood it. There was so much love between them it almost left him speechless. He had screwed up getting the Savior to believe and now they were going to pay for it. It wasn't fair.

Natalie was showing Henry how she could get her chair to spin on one wheel when Marco leaned over to Archie.

“I swear to god if you better ask that woman to marry you,” said Marco and Archie's ears turned pink. _They might not get their happy ending because of me. I'm sorry,_ thought August.

….................................................................................................................................................................

 

_Natalie was setting a rather large table and Graham sighed._

_“Why are we going through all this fuss?” asked Graham and Natalie adjusted the silverware._

_“It's a big party. Lots of people are coming. Important people. Did I put the rolls in?” asked Natalie looking towards the kitchen. Graham started putting down the glasses and rolled his eyes._

_“Look at you little homemaker. I hope you aren't going to stay this way,” said Graham._

_“I just want it be nice. Everyone's going to be here. Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? We have room,” said Natalie._

_“I don't think I would fit in,” said Graham and Natalie sighed._

_“I can assign you a seat and they would have to let you sit,” said Natalie._

_“No this isn't my place,” said Graham and he came up behind her._

_“Why does it feel so late?” asked Natalie looking at the table to make sure everything was perfect._

_“No it's the right time. Can't you feel it?” asked Graham. Natalie went to say something when she felt something sticking out of her lower back._

_“You really should get that out of you back,” said Graham sadly._

Archie woke up to Natalie screaming in pain. Archie quickly flipped on the light and saw Natalie was awake and was running her hands down her back and crying.

“Where is it?” asked Natalie in a blind panic.

“Natalie! Natalie! Look at me!” said Archie trying to fight his own panic. Natalie took a deep breath and hugged him tightly. She was shaking and trying not to cry.

“It's was just a bad dream,” said Archie.

“I felt...I felt....just tell me nothing is in my back,” pleaded Natalie. Archie looked and noticed that her night shirt had ridden up exposing her lower back. There he saw the odd scar that matched the one on her shoulder. She couldn't explain that one either.

“Nothing is in your back. It was just a bad dream,” whispered Archie.

“It felt so real,” muttered Natalie.

“Can you see if they'll move your MRI up? I'm worried about you,” said Archie. Maybe her subconscious was trying to tell her something about her body and Natalie nodded.

“I'll call first thing,” said Natalie. Archie kissed her and they both tried fruitless to go back to sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode's referenced-The Return and The Stranger. 
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome


	16. Book 1-Chapter 15

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

The day the Curse hit started like any other for Odette. She woke up before dawn and went through her task list and made up the daily task list for the rest of the maids. Bear nudged at her hand and Odette let him out so he could roam the grounds for the morning. She washed up and got dressed before waking up the rest of the maids. The kitchen staff rose at the same time she did and they already had a tray ready for Snow White and Charming. She put up the chore assignments while the maids were having breakfast. Odette took the tray up to Snow and Charming's chambers and sat it on a table before opening the windows for the day. Charming groaned and muttered something about how bright it was. Odette was just thankful he was still under the covers. _That first morning here is something my poor eyes will never forget. Or nine months ago. Or last week._

“Stop whining,” said Snow still half asleep.

“Morning,” said Odette. She set out their breakfast and made it a point to have her back firmly set to the bed when she heard Charming get up.

“Charming. Help me up,” said Snow and Odette had to hold in a laugh. The poor girl couldn't get out of bed anymore without help. _Any day now. She'll be here any day now._

While Snow and Charming had their breakfast Odette went back down to see that everyone was doing their chores as assigned. In addition to attending to Snow daily, all the maids in the house reported to her. It was a job that normally went to another maid, but Snow didn't trust anyone else to see that the was castle was run properly.

Odette went back to help Snow dress and gave her a daily report about how things were going in the castle. At times this seem silly to Odette considering they were about to be cursed to only the gods knew where. Odette held her tongue though since the sameness helped Snow stay calm and giving into panic wouldn't be good for anyone.

“Have you checked on out guests yet?” asked Snow teasing her.

“I was just about to take them up a tray,” said Odette. She went back down and put together a tray for Geppetto, Pinocchio, and Jiminy. She also grabbed her sewing so she could spend a little extra time with them before tackling any other household issues. Bear followed her up and Odette smiled at large dog who had take a shine to her.

They were already up and working on the wardrobe. It was such a beautiful thing and yet it made her terribly sad. _What's going to happen in this new land?_ She felt a familiar tug on her hair and saw that Jiminy had landed on her shoulder. _Will I see you again in this new land. Will you even know me?_

Bear laid down and dozed while they ate and chatted about nothing important. Geppetto and Pinocchio went back to work and Odette sewed and told the young boy stories. She felt Jiminy on her shoulder and for a moment Odette wondered if this is what having her own family would have been like. The moment was broken though when a young maid came running into the room.

“Her ladyship is asking for you! The baby is coming!”

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_Storybrooke_

 

 

Archie was a bit surprised to see Natalie up so early. She was a hard sleeper and would normally hit snooze at least twice before getting up. Still after last night he could understand why she was up and on the phone with the hospital.

“Yeah. This afternoon. Around four. Yeah. Yeah I can be there. Do I need to bring anything? Okay. Should I fast for the lab work? Okay. No. Thank you for agreeing to see me so quickly. Thank you,” said Natalie. She hung up the phone and Archie put a hand on her shoulder. Natalie rubbed her face against his arm.

“Sorry I scared you last night,” said Natalie looking up at him. Archie knelt down next to her and kissed her forehead.

“You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'll cancel all my late afternoon and evening appointments so we can get there early,” said Archie. Natalie looked at him and gave him a tired smile.

“So if the results come back that I'm crazy will you still be my boyfriend?” asked Natalie. Archie let his forehead rest on Natalie's. She was scared and trying to keep it together the best way she knew.

“I promise to make sure you have the best padded cell in all of Storybrooke,” said Archie. She smiled for real and kissed him.

“Thank you,” said Natalie.

“Do you mind going into work early?” asked Archie.

“Nope. Let me get Pongo in and settled,” said Natalie. She wheeled towards the kitchen and Archie sighed and tried to get his thoughts together. One of his appointments today was Emma. She wanted to talk to him about Henry and it was a toss up about who he was worried about the most right now, Natalie or Henry. He watched Natalie settle Pongo and he started running though illnesses in his mind. _Cancer. Could should a tumor in her brain making her think she's feeling pain her legs? A mental illness in the family she didn't know about. I just want you to be alright._

“Ready to go?” asked Natalie.

“Yeah,” said Archie. They decided to walk together since it was so nice and people took notice that the town shrink and town vet were back together again. Natalie kissed him good bye in front of his office and wheeled over to the shelter. _I love you so much._

 

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

“I don't like not telling Odette the truth Papa. She's so nice to us,” said Pinocchio. _That makes two of us,_ thought Jiminy.

“I know she is and I like her too. Very much. I need to keep you safe though. Odette would want you to safe too. When the curse is broken we'll tell her the truth,” said Geppetto and he hugged the boy tightly. They went back to work and Jiminy watched them and felt torn between people he cared about deeply.

Geppetto was right about the debt Jiminy owed him. It was a two lifetimes worth of debt for the parents he had killed while trying to be free. He had looked after Geppetto and his son the best he could, but Geppetto was right. The debt would never be erased and he owed Geppetto his silence on what was going to happen once the wardrobe was finished. Instead of Snow, Charming and the baby going to safety, it would be Snow, her baby and young Pinocchio. Snow would clearly know something wasn't right the second she saw the young boy. Would she guess that Blue had lied to her to get the vessel made? Would she guess his part in all this? Would she assume Odette played a role?

Jiminy hated keeping this from Odette, yet he knew if he told her it would put her in the same position he was in. Stay loyal to your love or to the promises you made to care for others. It would be cruel to put her in that spot. _She's already given up so much for our love._ She had promised that she would never love anyone else. She had already given up her chances at marriage and family for him. _So you'll repay her promises of loyalty with lies? I can't figure out which person I should hurt with this?_

“Sorry it took a bit longer to get away this morning,” said Odette. She had barely sat the tray down when Pinocchio ran over to hug her. “Oh sweetie you need to give me more time to brace myself. You could have ended up with a tea pot on your head,” said Odette ruffling his hair. Jiminy flew over to her and gave a loose strand of hair a small tug. Odette gave him a soft smile while pouring the tea.

“So where did we leave off yesterday?” asked Odette. Bear the dog joined them and Odette rubbed the dog behind his ears before giving him a cookie.

“They were going to meet King Midas to see if he would join the fight,” said Pinocchio. “They were ambushed by trolls.” Odette sat down and started sewing, Jiminy on her shoulder and listened while she told the story. He was sure she had told it before, but it was the boy's favorite. Jiminy saw something in her eyes and he felt that twist in his heart. _I should tell her. She should know._ Jiminy was about to tug on her hair to ask her if they could talk alone when a young maid came running into the room.

““Her ladyship is asking for you! The baby is coming!”

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_Storybrooke_

 

Natalie fed Bear and left the kennel area to get some cleaning bedding when she saw Regina standing in the lobby.

“I would invite you in the back to see who we have up for adoption, but I don't want to upset them so early in the morning,” said Natalie.

“Dr. White. It's good to see you back at work. I was hoping to speak to David. Is he in yet?” asked Regina.

“No. Actually he has three minutes to go before I write him up for being late,” said Natalie with a grin.

“I hope you aren't making his life too difficult. After all what happened wasn't his fault,” said Regina.

“Well he did cheat on his wife, got me pulled into to that hot mess, and broke the heart of my best friend. So yeah it's just a tiny bit his fault. Actually if we're going to do a blame ratio I say it's 15 percent his and about 85 percent yours. I might adjust that number as time goes on,” said Natalie.

“Dr. White I had nothing to gain from framing you.” said Regina.

“You seem to have forgotten I was there when you admitted that you had knowledge we didn't kill Kathryn. I don't know what you had to do to talk Glass into covering for you, but I feel sorry for you,” said Natalie. Regina glared at her and Natalie just grinned. She had a feeling it pissed Regina off even more.

“What?” asked Regina.

“You are so alone and sad in your life you have nothing better to do than try to hurt people. I pity you. I really do,” said Natalie. Regina bent down so they were eye to eye.

“I don't need pity from a woman who can't walk,” whispered Regina.

“You have it anyway,” said Natalie. Regina went to say something when David called out.

“Sorry I'm late,” said David.

“It's 8.03. We start at eight,” called Natalie. She went into the laundry room and listened while Regina talked to David.

“I hope I didn't make things odd between us last night. You are a very good friend and I wouldn't want to spoil that,” said Regina.

“Oh no. It was my fault if I gave you the wrong impression,” said David. Natalie had heard enough and she came out with a laundry basket with clean bedding on her lap.

“It's now 8.06. Can whatever this is wait until 5.06?” asked Natalie.

“I was just about to head out. Have a good day David. Dr. White,” said Regina. She left and Natalie eyed David.

“Oh how can you be so pretty and so dumb at the same time?' asked Natalie wheeling herself into the kennel area.

“It wasn't what you think,” said David.

“Your love life is your business I just ask that you keep it away from me on a personal and professional level. However since you brought it in with you this morning I feel free to say that your choice in rebounds is terrible,” said Natalie.

“Regina was having a bad day and I....” started David and Natalie rolled her eyes.

“Did her day end with a murder charge? Unless it ended with a murder charge she wasn't having a bad day,” said Natalie.

“I was just being nice and she misunderstood things. Nothing happened between us,” said David. Natalie went into a kennel and started to change the bedding.

“Once again you are so pretty and so dumb. You really think she misunderstood anything? Funny how once Mary Margaret dropped you that Regina was right there to pick you up. Isn't she friends with your soon to be ex wife? I don't know how guys are, but it's an unspoken rule between women you never pick up the guy your friend dropped like a hot potato,” said Natalie and David sighed.

“I don't what I'm doing anymore,” said David.

“Being the dumbest douche bag in all of Storybrooke is what you're doing,” said Natalie. She finished changing the bedding and went to go past David.

“I'm sorry,” said David. He sounded so sincere it stopped Natalie and she looked at him.

“I just keep making all the wrong choices and hurting people. You were the first real friend I made when I woke up and I screwed it up. I know sorry doesn't make anything I did right, but maybe this will,” said David. He pulled a folded sheet of paper out and handed it too her. Natalie opened it and started reading. The first sentence was all that needed to be read. _I would like to formally submit my resignation..._

“I'm going to Boston tomorrow to try and start over. Maybe I'll be able to figure out what my problem is,” said David.

“Does Mary Margaret know?” asked Natalie.

“Not yet,” said David and Natalie shook her head.

“See this is what makes you a dumb douche bag. You aren't even going try for her. You broke her heart and now you're just going to run away. If you aren't willing to fight for her you don't deserve her,” said Natalie. She went to start the next kennel and sighed.

“I'll give you a good reference. It's the least I can do considering I thought you pulled some crazy serial killer hijacks. You talk to her before you leave. It's the least you can do for her,” said Natalie going into the next kennel.

They kept busy for the rest of the day and being annoyed with David kept her mind off the appointment she had this afternoon. _I hope Archie is having a better day than I am._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Archie made his way over to Granny's around one and tried to keep himself together. In between patients that came in this morning he made new appointments for the ones he was canceling. He hadn't had a second to breathe all day. All the while something was nagging in his brain. _What if she does have cancer? Would they be able to treat her here or would she have to go to New York or Boston? What if there is no treatment for this? What if..._

“Hey,” said Emma sitting down next to him and snapping him back to some sort of present.

“Hi Emma,” said Archie and he took a sip of coffee, burned his tongue and tried to focus.

“I'm trying to get full custody of Henry. Gold won't take the case, but I can always bring in a lawyer from Boston to make the case. I need your help though. As his doctor you know him best. How do I get him back,” said Emma. Archie took a sip of his coffee and burned his tongue again so he could stall for a few more seconds.

“Emma I'm sorry, but I don't think you have any case for custody,” said Archie. It hurt to say that to her. She clearly love Henry more than anything, but a court of law wasn't going to see that at all.

“Are you kidding me? After all the things Regina has done?” asked Emma

“We don't have any proof,” said Archie. _I would give anything for an e-mail. A recorded phone call. Anything to prove what Regina is capable of._

“But all the other things she's done. Like trying to get your girlfriend sent up state,” countered Emma. _Maybe Natalie caught some weird infection from staying in jail._

“Like I said we can't prove any of it,” said Archie. “Let me ask you this: this war with Regina, who is really getting hurt?” asked Archie.

“I know, Henry. But, isn't it a good thing that he's spending time me? I'm his mother” said Emma her tone frantic and Archie felt for her. She had it in her to be such a good mother if they had more time.

“Yes you are,” said Archie lowering his tone to try to keep her calm. “And so is Regina. Look I know this is hard, but the courts are going to come in and look at how he's been since you got here and...” Emma cut him off.

“He's been happier,” said Emma hopefully.

“Maybe, but objectively he's skips schools, he's stolen a credit card, he's run off and he's endangered himself more than once and so in the eyes of the law...” Emma interrupted again.

“What about in your eyes? What do you think?” asked Emma.

“He is happier, but I think it's come at a price. I told you to engage him in his fantasy life and maybe that was a mistake. Because he's only retreated further into it,” said Archie. Archie was starting to become more worried that maybe Henry was slipping into a psychosis. He had debated medication, but with such a young child he didn't want to risk the side effects or what changing medications would do to him. _You don't know how to help your patient and you don't know what's wrong with your girlfriend. Are you sure you're a doctor?_

“You think he's better off with her?” spat Emma.

“I never said that,” said Archie. Emma sat back in her chair and tried to gather her thoughts.

“Do you think she would ever hurt him?” asked Emma.

“No,” said Archie with certainty. “Never. Anyone else, but not him. Look at this way. All of her actions have been defensive. I'm not judging, but in many ways your rival has woken a sleeping dragon,” said Archie. Regina's cruelty since Emma had come to town was beyond his understanding and increasing in scope. She might not hurt Henry on purpose, but who was to say he wouldn't get caught in the cross fire.

“Tell me honestly than, has he been better off since I got here?” asked Emma.

“It's not a matter of better off. It's a matter of this war with Regina has to end if you two are going to be in is life. You have to figure out the best way to do that,” said Archie. Emma sighed and toyed with her drink.

“I think I might know a way. Henry isn't going to like it though. Thanks Archie,” said Emma. She went to pay for her tab when Archie touched her arm.

“You aren't a bad mother Emma. I think you have it in you be an amazing mother. He loves you more than you will ever know,” said Archie. Emma gave him a tired smile before heading out. It was just shy of 1.30. _This day just won't end._

… _.................................................................................................................................................................._

 

Natalie winced a bit has the needle went in for the blood draw. The tech nodded in understanding and starting filling the vials.

“It might take some time to your results in. Most of the lab techs are going through retraining and the lab itself is being scrubbed because of...you know,” said the male tech shyly.

“Pig heart with human DNA. Yeah I know,” said Natalie. The tech nodded and labeled the samples.

“I'll make sure no pigs come into contact with this,” he said before leaving. Natalie applied pressure to the area where the stick had happened and looked at Archie.

“Not gonna faint are you?” asked Natalie.

“Not much for needles myself,” said Archie. Natalie took his hand and squeeze.

“Thank you for coming with me,” said Natalie. Archie looked at her thoughtful.

“Why wouldn't I?” asked Archie and Natalie shrugged.

“This is real and it sucks. Everyone thinks that love is the hearts and flowers. The happy ending. Even in the movies when someone is sick they make it pretty They never show the messy parts. I'm a mess in a lot of ways. This might not be pretty and I'm scared,” admitted Natalie. She had kept herself busy all day and even than a couple of times her mind drifted to what could be wrong with her. _Mom just dropped dead with no warning. I don't know what's worse knowing or not knowing._ Archie squeezed her hand and looked thoughtful

“I'm scared too. No matter what happens here today or what they say. I'm going to be here. I think you're stuck with me now,” said Archie. Before Natalie could say anything Dr. Whale walked in. While Natalie didn't care for him on a personal level she could respect him somewhat as a doctor. He sat across from her and looked seriously at her.

“We'll take you down in bit to have the MRI done. I looked over your file from the accident and ...Natalie the damage is permanent. Some people with spinal cord injuries do recover in time, but what you've describe is...” she cut him off.

“I know what the damage is. I also know something is wrong me. You are not going to treat me like I'm jumping at shadows. If I was a man we wouldn't be having this talk I would be in the MRI already,” said Natalie. Whale looked at Archie and Archie shrugged.

“Studies have shown women do have their medical complaints addressed less,” said Archie. Whale nodded.

“I'll have a nurse take you down and help you get ready,” said Whale. He called for a nurse and Natalie felt Archie's grip get tight. _I don't mind being stuck with you. We'll talk about that after we get this settled,_ thought Natalie. A female nurse came in and wheeled her down to a changing area and gave her a gown. She knew Archie couldn't be in the room with the MRI, but she had spotted a waiting room on her way. _I wonder if he's a pacer._ The same nurse wheeled her chair into the MRI room and helped her into the machine.

“Now just hold really still,” said the nurse.

“I'll do my best,” said Natalie. The machine started up and Natalie closed her eyes. It felt like forever before she heard Whale over a PA in the room.

“We just want to take a few more images. It will be just a bit longer,” said Whale. Something in his tone was worrisome and Natalie sighed.

“Not like I'm going anywhere,” called Natalie.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Archie had thought they would call with results in the morning, but Whale asked them to wait a bit longer. Natalie was paging through a magazine, but clearly not reading it. To be fair he was looking up at the television and had no idea what was happening on the game show at least he thought it was a game show.

“Did I tell you David put in his notice today,” said Natalie sitting her magazine aside and looking up at him.

“No you didn't. Did he give a reason?” asked Archie.

“He's going to Boston since he keeps screwing up here,” said Natalie. “I decided that I'm not going to California,” said Natalie and Archie was torn between happiness and something he couldn't name. _Fear. Worry._

“Natalie,” started Archie and she squeezed his hand.

“In a minute. When David said he was leaving and that he wasn't going to tell Mary Margaret that he was going it hit me how cowardly that was. You hurt me, but I was going to sneak off like a coward in the night. Even now with you being okay with me leaving something about it feels like the cowardly thing to do. I love you and sometimes it scares the crap out me how much I love you. That's something else they never talk about in the fairy tales. How scary it can be falling in love,” said Natalie. She took a deep breath before going on. “It was also Storybrooke that I wanted to run from. Something in this place just...I don't know feels too small and something else I can't put my finger on. I wanted to run from here,” said Natalie.

“I might have broken out in hives two days before our first date,” said Archie getting a small laugh out of Natalie. I was terrified of what falling in love would mean. I didn't have the best example of love growing up and I never thought I would want to take that risk. To be fair I really don't take a lot of risks. You are the biggest risk I have ever taken and it's one I would do all over again without a second thought,” said Archie. “Are you sure you don't want to go? If Storybrooke makes you so unhappy...” started Archie.

“It's not unhappiness that I feel about Storybrooke. I can't leave it though. David giving up without a real fight is what helped me finally figure it out. I love you and if I need to fight to make whatever it is here right, so be it. At least I have someone to share the fight with,” said Natalie. Archie was just about to kiss her when Whale spoke up from behind them.

“We have your results if you both would like to come to my office,” said Whale. Archie took Natalie's hand.

“I just want you to know that I can't hit the side of a barn,” said Archie. _She wants to stay. She loves me and she wants to stay. I think I can handle what ever this is now._ Archie got behind Natalie's chair and pushed it into Whale's office. There was another man waiting for them and he didn't look like a doctor to Archie. He was a tall and thin man who had completely shave his head giving him a Mr. Clean vibe. His suit was dark gray with a black tie and a black pocket square. He sat next to Whale and introduced himself as Mr. Flowers.

“Mr. Flowers represents the hospital and I hope we'll be able to make this all a little easier,” said Whale. The hairs on the back of Archie's neck stood up. The man was a lawyer and if the hospital had a lawyer here to go over test results something was very wrong. Archie saw Natalie adjust herself so it looked like she was sitting up straight and her hands were in tight fist on her lap.

“I've never need a lawyer to give my patients results. So what's wrong with me and what do you people do?' asked Natalie. Whale cleared this throat and pulled out an image from a file. It took Archie a minute to realize he was looking at spine, her spine. It was hard to tell what he was supposed to be seeing

“This is the MRI image we had from your accident. You can see here it looks like a clean break in your Thoracic vertebrae. From T3 to about T6,” said Whale pointing out spots and Natalie nodded keeping her face blank. Whale pulled out another image and something looked very out of place compared to the last image. Something extra was between those spots Whale had pointed on first image. It looked jagged and long, even Archie could tell that was not supposed to be there and Natalie blinked looking at.

“What the hell is that?' asked Natalie.

“We think it might be shrapnel from your accident. I don't know how we could have missed it in the first exam and for that I am beyond sorry. We believe it's pressing on your nerves now which is why the feeling and pain come and go,” said Whale.

“That doesn't make any sense. How did you miss this? It's not like it's hiding anywhere. It's clear as day,” said Natalie. Archie grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. Archie could feel her hand shaking in his or maybe his hand was shaking. _How did they miss that? Would it have been pressing on her nerves before now. None of this makes sense._

“I know you're upset Ms. White,” said Mr. Flowers and Natalie glared at him.

“It's Dr. White,” said Natalie tightly.

“Dr. White. I understand you're upset and you have every right to be. Unfortunately we don't have anyone skilled enough to operate on your spine. We can refer you to several hospitals in the state that can remove it,” said Mr. Flowers.

“However you should be aware that it might not restore movement or feeling to your legs. They won't be able to tell how damaged the nerves are until they exam you,” said Whale.

“I'm not an MD, but this is a gross case of medical malpractice,” said Archie barely holding his temper.

“Dr. Hopper,” started Whale.

“I'm tempted to call Mr. Gold to see if he does malpractice suits. You seriously misdiagnosed her injuries. What if you had missed this again? She would have been in pain and no one here would have been able to tell her why. This is unacceptable,” said Archie. He rarely yelled, but he felt like yelling right now. How did everyone miss this? How long would it had gone on before anyone helped her

“He asked if he had hurt me,” said Natalie softly. Archie looked over at Natalie and she had far away and thoughtful look in her eye.

“Natalie?” asked Archie. She studied the second image more closely and it was like she wasn't there anymore. “Natalie,” said Archie and he shook her. It seemed to snap her out of it and she looked around the room and shook her head,

“I need some air,” said Natalie. She quickly left the room and Archie glared at Whale and Mr. Flowers.

“She isn't a greedy person, but I'll be damn if she pays one penny for any treatment she gets to have this corrected,” said Archie. Archie left the room and it took him a bit to find Natalie. She was quicker than most people gave her credit for. He found her near the E.R entrance studying the image of her spine and shard stuck in it.

“Natalie. Sweetheart. It's going to be alright. We'll look into some hospitals tonight. Make some calls to see what can be done,” said Archie.

“I need you to not think I'm crazy,” said Natalie looking up at him. Archie sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

“This proves you aren't crazy. You're hurt and need help,” said Archie tapping the picture.

“It's not this...well not all of it,” said Natalie trying to collect her thoughts. “The day Graham died he came into the shelter ranting about how he had this dream of pointing bow and arrow at me and that I was running away from him. He asked if he had ever hurt me and I told him no. He had never hurt me and would never hurt. After he left I remember that I had the same dream once. I saw Graham, but he wasn't him and he did have a weapon on me. Archie. Look at this. That is a really odd shaped shrapnel,” said Natalie. Archie studied it more closely and had to admit it almost looked like part of a shaft from a arrow and the jagged tip could be confused for an arrow head.

“I know you're upset and so am I. There is no excuse for how badly they diagnosed you,” said Archie.

“I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about the slim changes I'll get feeling back in my legs. It would be great, but if I don't...I'll still have you right?” asked Natalie trying not to cry. Archie hugged her tightly and felt her shake. He couldn't blame her for asking that. This had been a long and confusing day on top of all the other stress she working through.

“Of course you'll have me. I love you,” said Archie. Natalie buried her face in his jacket and Archie heard an ambulance pull up in the drive. “I love you and I want to....” started Archie when Natalie pulled away quickly.

“Is that Emma?” asked Natalie. Archie turned around to see Emma getting out of an ambulance with Henry on a stretcher.

“Oh god no,” muttered Archie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Referenced-An Apple Red as Blood
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome


	17. Book 1-Chapter 16

_Storybrooke_

_10 years ago_

 

Archie knocked on Regina's door and waited. He wasn't sure why she had called him, let alone invited him to her home. It was an odd request and he really hoped it wasn't about the pipe that had burst in his office a few weeks ago. He had just been about to leave town for a conference in Phoenix when he got a frantic call from the business under his office that a pipe had broken and was dripping into their space. It had taken weeks to clean up and get the inspections and insurance issues settled.

“Come in,” called Regina. Archie open the door and took in the home. It was white with a few splashes of red and black. It didn't do anything to make it feel homey. It looked like something you would only see in magazines. Regina was sitting in a dining room area surrounded by what only he could guess was paperwork for the town. She kept filling out forms and not saying anything to him.

“You wanted to see me?” asked Archie.

“Yes I did,” said Regina not really looking up from her work and Archie had to keep his hands from wringing. _Mr. Gold already raised the rent for the repairs. Please don't tack on any more fees._

“If this is about that pipe I can assure you Mr. Gold said the repairs were done correctly,” said Archie taking a seat.

“This is not about your office,” said Regina sounding bored as she pushed her work away. She also looked bored and well not her usual confident self.

“Madam Mayor are you alright?” asked Archie. Regina's head snapped up and looked at him dismissively.

“I'm okay,” said Regina. Things started to click for Archie. She didn't want to be seen coming into his office because it would lead to people talking about her being in his office.

“Excuse me for saying so, but you don't seem okay,” said Archie. _Tread lightly. She can always turn around and bite our hand._

“I don't tolerate that sort of bluntness. I'm the qu...I'm the mayor,” said Regina pulling herself back into control. _What was she about to call herself? Oh alright. Let's try this again,_ thought Archie.

“Well I am a therapist. It's why you asked me here isn't it?” asked Archie and while Regina looked annoyed he had clearly gotten to part of the heart of the issue. “What's bothering you? What are you feeling?' asked Archie.

“Nothing,” snapped Regina and than she sighed and looked puzzled at him. “I'm feeling nothing,” said Regina softly.

Archie nodded and thought about what he knew on the surface about Regina. She was the mayor. She wasn't seen socially with anyone. The town ran smoothly and he imagine that took a lot of work. He imagined that being a woman in power came with it's own set of struggles. _Some men just can't stand the thought of a woman in control._ Regina was a woman who struck him has being very in control of her life and maybe that was the issue. _Sometimes you have to ease up on control if you want more in your life._

“If I were to guess, I would say you are a very driven woman and sometimes that can leave a hole,” said Archie. Regina's face grew hard and cold suddenly and he nearly winced.

“A what?” asked Regina quickly.

“A hole. An emptiness. There is more to life than work,” said Archie quickly trying to head Regina off. _Wow did the pot just call the kettle?_ _Aren't you one to talk about there being more to life than work._ Archie shoved that thought away and turned back to Regina. “Maybe that's why you feel dissatisfied,” said Archie.

“I am not dissatisfied. I love my life,” said Regina harshly. _Clearly this is her convincing herself that calling me was a waste of time._

“What's the point if you got no one to share it with?” asked Archie. _Wow who is this therapy session for? You or her?_

“There is that bluntness again,” whispered Regina.

“Has there ever been a time when you haven't felt this way?” asked Archie. Regina smiled a bit and it softened her whole face. It almost made her look like a complete different person.

“When that little boy visited. Owen,” said Regina. Archie couldn't remember anyone visiting Storybrooke recently, but he had been busy recently. Her answer though made sense. Maybe under all that coldness and control was someone who had so much love to give.

“A child. That can give life so much meaning,” said Archie.

“I guess. I guess it could,” said Regina softly.

“There are always children needing to be placed in a good home if you wanted to take that route,” said Archie. _I'm not sure touching on her romantic life is a good place to go right now._

“I haven't really thought of that,” said Regina.

“A lot of people don't think of fostering or adopting until...well there are legal issues to go through, but I'm sure that...”

“Thank you Dr. Hopper for your help. You can see yourself out now,” said Regina. She got up and headed for a phone. Archie shook his head and let himself out into one of Maine's rare sunny days. _What's the point if you got no one to share it with?_ It was a good question and one he honestly did not have his own answer too. He had friends and people liked and respected him, but at the end of the day he went home alone too. What made him and Regina any different.? Archie was so lost in his own thoughts that he bumped into someone and nearly fell down.

“Jesus. Watch where you are going,” snapped a female voice. Archie was about to apologize when he noticed how blue her eyes were. He imagined they were very pretty when she wasn't annoyed with being run into. It was than he noticed she was much shorter than him and the height difference was caused by a wheelchair.

“I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't...” stammered Archie and the woman looked even more annoyed.

“Of course you weren't. Pardon me,” said the woman and she wheeled around him and into Granny's. _Have I seen her before? No...I would remember eyes like that,_ thought Archie crossing the street and going back to work.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_The Enchanted Forest._

_28 years ago._

 

“I'm scared,” whispered Snow.

“Well you be foolish if you weren't,” whispered Odette and Snow gave a small laugh and she winced.

“It hurts so much,” said Snow and Odette brushed her hair back.

“You're doing such a good job,” said Odette. Charming kissed Snow's forehead and took her other hand. Odette would have preferred a midwife to a dwarf overseeing this, but Snow had made her wishes very clear on the matter. Another contraction hit and Snow grabbed her hand and Charming's hand tightly. Her scream and the grip on her hand made Odette wince. This wasn't the first birth she had been witness too and she hoped this one would go alright. _Please. She's been through so much. Please let this be easy in some small way._

“I can't have this baby now,” cried Snow. _I think it's too late for that,_ thought Odette sadly. She knew the signs and gripped Snow's hand tighter.

“The wardrobe is almost done. Just hang in there,” said Charming. Another contraction hit and if Snow had broken her hand Odette wouldn't have been surprised.

“It's ready,” called Geppetto. _It's too late. You did your best old friend, but I think we're too late now._ Odette felt her heart sink as Charming tried to pick up Snow and she screamed in agony.

“It's too late you can't move her,” protested Doc. Odette gave Snow's hand a squeeze and went over to Geppetto.

“Take Pinocchio, Jiminy and Bear and go hid in my room. Lock the door. They won't bother with the servants,” said Odette handing him her ring of keys.

“What about you,” said Geppetto sadly.

“I have to see this through. Please. It will keep you safe for a moment,” said Odette pressing the keys into his hands. Geppetto hugged her tightly and she could feel the old man shaking.

“You have a good soul. It's why he fell in love with you. Thank you.” said Geppetto and he quickly left the room. Odette quickly wiped her eyes and turned back to the task at hand. Snow was crying and Charming looked lost.

“It's alright. Just take deep breaths and get ready to bear down,” said Odette wiping some sweat and tears off of Snow's face.

“What if she doesn't make it?' asked Snow. Charming looked horrified at the thought and Odette sat down next to her. They weren't stupid women and they knew all too well that babies didn't always make it. _Sometimes we don't even make it through,_ thought Odette.

“We have to believe she can and will. Not just for the kingdom but for you. If she's anything like you, she's going to be a stubborn, willful, pain in the backside who's going to do a thing you tell her not too out of pure spite,” said Odette. Snow started laughing and crying at the same time.

“You know I enjoy it when you don't hold your tongue,” said Snow.

“She's also going to be brave and strong like her mother. You can do this and we're going to be with you the whole time,” said Odette and she gave Charming a small smile and he nodded back.

“I think she's ready to push,” said Doc. Odette took Snow's hand and Snow took a deep breath before she started to push. This part always felt like forever and when they all heard the baby cry it lifted a weight off all their hearts.

“Can you clean her up while tend to Snow, Odette?” asked Doc holding out the crying baby to her. Odette wrapped Emma in a blanket and took her over to a small bowl to clean her up. Odette swallowed a hard lump in her throat as she wrapped the princess in a blanket that Red's granny had made for her.

“I would have loved you like my own,” whispered Odette giving the baby a kiss on her forehead before placing her in Snow's arms. The look on Snow's face reminded Odette so much of Queen Eva it hurt it.

“You should go and be with the others dwarfs,” said Snow. Doc gave Snow a kiss on the forehead and left the room. Odette turned to the window and saw the black clouds rolling in. She wanted to cry so much and she swallowed it. _You keep your tears yourself. You don't let them see you cry._ It was her own mother in her head and Odette toyed with the locket.

“The wardrobe. It can only take one,” said Snow and Odette had a feeling as she turned back to look at Snow. It was a hard look in her eyes and Odette just knew what Snow was going to do.

“Then our plan has failed. At least were together,” said Charming. _Oh you are a pretty and clueless man,_ thought Odette sadly.

“No. You have to take her,” countered Snow. “Take the baby to the wardrobe.”

“Are you out of your mind?” demanded Charming. _No. She's not. It's a hard choice and sometimes I think all we do as women in this life is make hard choices._

“No. It's the only way. We have to send her away to keep her safe from this,” said Snow. Charming pleaded with Snow that they're had to be another way.

“We have to believe she'll come back for us. Now either you take her or I have Odette take her,” said Snow calmly. Charming looked at her with tears in his eyes.

“You would send her away too?” asked Charming.

“If it is to keep her safe I would do anything,” said Odette. _You have no idea how much I really mean that,_ thought Odette.

“We have to give her, her best chance,” said Snow. Snow kissed her daughter and gave her to Charming.

“Good bye Emma,” said Snow. She kissed Charming and he adjusted the baby carefully in his arms. He grabbed his sword and looked back at Snow.

“You'll stay with her?” asked Charming and Odette nodded. He gave Snow one last look before leaving the room. The sobs tore at Odette's heart and she took Snow into her arms the way she had when her parents had died.

“Let it all out. You don't have to be brave for anyone right now,” whispered Odette. “I'll be brave for both us.”

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_Storybrooke_

_Present Day_

 

“I can't let you in there,” said a nurse stopping them from entering the area where Henry was being treated.

“I'm his therapist,” said Archie trying to stay calm. Natalie could see through the windows that they were trying to pull Emma away and weren't having any luck with it. She was waving something in Whale's face and for a second Natalie thought it looked like a pastry. Whale said something to Emma and she walked over to another bed with Henry's backpack and she was clearly tearing through it looking for something.

“Can we at least wait here for updates?” asked Archie barely keeping his voice steady.

“Please,” said Natalie looking at the nurse. “We'll stay out of the way. We just want to know if he'll be alright,” said Natalie. The nurse nodded and pointed them over to a row of chairs.

“I'll tell Dr. Whale you're his doctor,” said the nurse and she went into the room. Archie sat down hard and Natalie could see how badly shaken he was.

“I just want to know what's wrong with him. He was fine last night,” said Archie softly and Natalie nodded.

“Where's my son?” cried Regina. Archie had barely stood up before Regina went into the room. They watched as Emma turned to Regina, grabbed her arm and they both went into a closet. Archie went to go in the room and Natalie stopped him.

“Sometimes you just have to let the cats fight it out,” said Natalie.

“It's not helping Henry,” said Archie sadly.

“I know. They just need to have it out before anything useful can be done,” said Natalie. Whale stepped out and handed the baggie Emma had been waving around to nurse. It was clear that it was a pastry of some sort. _A turnover?_

“Send this down to the lab to be tested. Dr. Hopper can I have a word with you?” asked Whale.

“I'll be right back,” said Archie. Natalie watched them leave the room and head down the hall. A few moments later Emma and Regina came out. Emma look shell shocked and Regina looked fearful. They started to leave the waiting area and Natalie stopped them.

“Where are you going?' asked Natalie.

“To talk to Dr. Whale.” said Regina quickly and Natalie eyed them.

“He wanted to Archie about Henry,” said Natalie.

“Why are you here?' asked Emma clearly trying to hold on to something.

“I had an appointment and we saw Henry being brought in. Only one of you needs to talk with Whale. Someone should be in there with Henry,” said Natalie.

“I can't explain it right now, but we're going so we can get Henry some help,” said Emma. She kept looking at her like she had never seen her before and it was starting to creep Natalie out.

“We need you and Dr. Hopper to watch him until we get back,” said Regina.

“You did something to him didn't you. What did you do to him?” asked Natalie. Regina bent down so there were eye to eye and it was the first time she could see fear in Regina's eyes.

“I'm begging you to please look after my son. Like he was your own,” pleaded Regina. Something twisted in Natalie's heart and there was a dim voice echoing those words in her head.

“For Henry and for Archie. Not for you,” said Natalie softly and she wheeled into the room where Henry was being hooked up to monitors.

“Come on Ms. Swan. He'll be safe. That woman is better than any guard dog I could summon,” said Regina.

“Who is she?” asked Emma. Her head was swimming with visions that the book had shown her. _I saw my parents, but they were David Nolan and Mary Margaret. I saw Natalie, but it wasn't Natalie._

“She was your mother's caregiver and best friend. She cared for you mother like she was her own. She would have done the same for you and she would have done the same for Henry back in the Enchanted Forest. He'll be safe with her I promise,” said Regina. Regina turned and started walking for the exit. _She probably cared for you the same way until you stabbed her in the back. Literally._

… _.................................................................................................................................................................._

 

Archie followed Whale back to his office and Whale was shaking his head.

“I'm having the last thing he ate tested, but I could really use your help. You know him medically better than anyone,” said Whale.

“Of course,” said Archie.

“Has he said anything to you about feeling dizzy or tried lately?' asked Whale.

“No,” said Archie. Somewhere in the back of his mind Archie knew he should have Regina sign something in order to discuss Henry's medical information with another party, but right now the rules didn't matter. Henry mattered and making sure he was going to be alright was important.

“Regina say anything about a change in his eating habits?” asked Whale.

“He's going through a growth spurt right now so he's eating like a horse,” said Archie. _Natalie was teasing him about saving some pizza for everybody else last night. Marco joked that next time we get Henry his own pizza. He was fine last night. Just a normal ten year old boy._

“Any stressors?” asked Whale and Archie gave him a look.

“Well his mothers fight over him like a rag doll,” said Archie and Whale sighed.

“Do you think he could have hurt himself by accident?” asked Whale and Archie swallowed hard.

“Never. He would never take anything that would hurt him on purpose,” said Archie. _Are you sure about that? He went into a mine shaft looking for proof of a curse. What if he did eat something thinking it would prove his case? No. He wouldn't do that._

“We'll get some more blood samples and send him down for some scans. We have him stable for the time being. Could you stay here in case I think of anything else or you remember anything. Even the smallest thing could help,” said Whale.

“Of course,” said Archie. They went back upstairs and Archie found Natalie sitting next to Henry's bedside. She was holding his hand and singing softly to him.

“Where are Regina and Emma?” asked Archie sitting down on the bed and taking Henry's hand. He looked so small and helpless it pulled at Archie.

“They said they were going to talk to somebody who could help him. Regina asked me to stay with him,” said Natalie softly. She had that odd far away look in her eyes again and he wondered if she was detaching to keep herself calm for his sake. It was taking almost everything Archie had to keep his temper. How could they just leave him alone like this? _He needs his parents more than anything right now._ Something in him deep down knew though that whatever it was Regina and Emma wouldn't leave Henry unless they were one hundred percent sure it would help him. _Hang in there Henry. Just hang on._

… _.................................................................................................................................................................._

 

_Storybrooke_

_10 years ago._

“May I hold him?” asked Archie and he waited for Regina to tell him no or give him a dirty look. _Maybe I'm overstepping._

“Go right ahead,” said Regina and Archie carefully picked up Henry and smiled at him. The baby cooed at him and stuck his tongue out. Archie smiled and carefully took Henry's hand. Henry gripped Archie's finger tightly and cooed again.

“You have a good grip. You're going to be a strong one aren't you,” said Archie. He looked over at Regina. She looked tired, but pleased with herself. Somehow she had managed to get through the legal hoops quickly and had adopted a baby from Boston. It had been hard going for her at first. The baby cried nonstop and she had almost given him back. She had even driven to Boston to return the child when something moved her not too. Archie was happy she hadn't given him back. This was clearly good for her. She needed this in her life. Archie put Henry back in his cradle and smiled at Regina.

“Regina, I'm just so pleased. I'll admit that I was a bit concerned,” said Archie. “I'm just glad things worked out.”

“There is just one problem Dr. Hopper,” said Regina sadly. “I'm afraid. No...I'm terrified that Henry's birth mother will wake up one day full of regret over leaving him. She'll come here and take him away from me,” said Regina sounding scared and Archie felt for her. It was natural for any first time parent to be scared. However he wondered if she was using this fear to block feeling anything else.

“Wasn't it a closed adoption?” asked Archie. “I mean you're both completely anonymous to each other?” asked Archie. _Maybe she needs to logic her way through this to see her fear is baseless. She is a very logical woman._

“Yes, but I'm worried about something bigger than the law is at play,” said Regina sounding even more scared. “Fate...destiny. I don't know,” admitted Regina.

“It sounds to me like you made your own destiny,” said Archie softly.

“But there is still someone out there who can destroy it,” whispered Regina and now she looked scared beyond words.

“Regina, if you keep worrying about the future you will never enjoy the present. This child has brought something to you...love. Revel in that. Revel in being a mother,” said Archie. Regina looked in cradle again and Henry was cooing and blowing spit bubbles.

“Thank you Dr. Hopper. Could you watch him for a second while I make him bottle?” asked Regina.

“Of course,” said Archie. She went into the kitchen and Archie looked in at Henry and smiled.

“You are good one. Yes you are,” said Archie. He picked Henry up again and felt a heaviness in his chest. Something in Archie told him that his time for this sort of thing had come and gone. It might be alright for a single woman to adopt a child, but he had a feeling as an older, single man the odds were against him. Henry looked at him with his bright blue eyes and cooed again. _You spent so long worrying about the future you missed out on the present. Gee you should start charging yourself for sessions._

“I can take it from here. Thank you once again. I wouldn't have done this without you,” said Regina. Archie handed Henry back to her and smiled.

“Have a good day,” said Archie. He let himself out and decided to head to the store to pick up some things to make dinner for him and Marco this evening. Archie rounded a corner blindly and hit something with his cart.

“Jesus. Would you watch were you are going,” said a young blond woman in blue scrubs.

“I'm terribly sorry,” said Archie. She had the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen and he imagined they were even prettier when they weren't filled with annoyance. He realized that his cart was right on level with her wheelchair and he felt his face turn red.

“Just watch out please,” said the woman and she wheeled herself to check out. _I've seen her before. No. I would have remembered those eyes,_ thought Archie.

It was a dance they would repeat and forget about until Henry asked if they could visit Pongo after his sessions.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Storybrooke

Present day.

 

Regina and Emma had been back briefly to check on Henry. Archie still had no idea what they were doing, but he really hoped it would help Henry. He wanted to press for answers, but something told him he wasn't going to get any answers out of them right now. _It might also slow everything down._ It was going on 1 am and Natalie had finally caved and went to use the bathroom and get them all something to drink.

Archie was now sitting with Mary Margaret and she was holding the fairy tale book in her hands. She had come in around midnight after Emma had called her to sit with Henry. It was an odd group with the young boy in his time of need. Archie had to admit in some small way they had all taken on family roles Henry had clearly needed in his life. Natalie and Mary Margaret were the parts that Emma and Regina couldn't seem to balance out or needed more of. Archie had seen the endless supply of patience and knowledge Mary Margaret and Natalie shared freely with Henry. Mary Margaret clearly offered fair discipline, while Natalie was the more fun parent with in reason. _She would have let him have the dog and than made sure he did everything to take care of the dog. She would have taught him how to have fun and be responsible._ Archie thought about his own role in Henry's life and maybe he was the uncle kids went to talk to when they couldn't talk to their parents. Archie shook his head and looked at Mary Margaret who looked so hurt you could almost feel it

“You know I never thought to ask you where you got that,” said Archie trying to ease her pain.

“I honestly don't remember. I found it in the back of my closet one day. I don't know how I never noticed it before,” said Mary Margaret. She brushed some of Henry's hair back and sighed.

“I thought it would make him happy. He just seemed so lost and sad all the time. I wanted him to believe in the chance of a happy ending,” said Mary Margaret and she wiped her eyes.

“This isn't your fault. We don't know what's wrong with him and I honestly don't think it has anything to do his book,” said Archie. Mary Margaret sighed.

“Ever since I found this book and gave it to Henry things have been....they've been beyond crazy Archie. The mine cave in, Graham's death, Kathryn's disappearance, David and I...” Mary Margaret cut herself and squeezed Henry's hand. “Maybe I needed to believe in happy endings again,” said Margaret.

“David gave Natalie his notice...well yesterday. Do you really want to give up on what you had?” asked Archie. Maybe this wasn't the time or place for this conversation, but it gave them both something else to focus on for a minute.

“We had good moments together and yet everything kept going wrong between us. It was like something didn't want us to be together. It's not that I don't still love him...I just don't know a way to start over,” admitted Mary Margaret.

“To be fair I never knew how to start with Natalie. It always seemed like there was something keeping me from taking that step. I spent a long time worrying about the future and never looking at the present. If being in love was easy I would be out of a job,” said Archie and Mary Margaret smiled a little. Natalie came back with three cans of soda.

“I didn't trust myself to try and carry three open cups of coffee from the vending machine. Any changes?” asked Natalie and Archie shook his head. Natalie shook her head and noticed the book in Mary Margaret's lap.

“Maybe you should read to him. I saw somewhere that people in comatose states response to stories and music,” said Natalie. A brief flicker of sadness came into Mary Margaret's eyes before she opened up the book.

“It can't hurt can it,” said Mary Margaret. She started reading and Archie felt Natalie's hand in his. Right now the present was almost too painful to deal with and the future also looked to be terrifying. _What if he doesn't make it? He's just a little boy and has so much waiting for him._ Archie noticed that Natalie had that far away look again and Archie wondered what their future together held. A trip to a Boston hospital was clearly top of the list. Rehab after her operation. He didn't give a damn if she walked again or not. He just wanted her to be alright. After that... _Maybe I should just get the ring in Boston. I wouldn't have to worry about Natalie finding out before I asked her._ He honestly wasn't scared of asking her to marry him. Right now that was the only thing he wasn't scared of. _I just want to share my life with you._

“And yes she was beyond hope. Beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew that all was left was to say good bye. He had to give her one last kiss, and when he did True Love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuddered out of them and engulfed the land. It woke up Snow White and brought light to the darkness,” said Mary Margaret. She shut the book and took Henry's hand.

“I think I like this version the best.” said Natalie and she squeezed Henry's other hand.

“I wanted him to have this book, because I know all too well that life doesn't always have a happy ending. I thought,” said Mary Margaret trying not to cry. Archie went to take Mary Margaret's hand when something started beeping. Archie looked at the monitor and all of Henry's numbers were dropping quickly.

“Dr. Whale!” screamed Mary Margaret.

“Henry...Henry sweetie. Come on. Don't quit on us now,” said Natalie. Dr. Whale came in followed by a team of nurses.

“We need you all to leave right now,” ordered Whale. A nurse ushered Mary Margaret out and Archie pulled Natalie out of the way of the nurses. They found themselves back in the waiting room and unable to see anything since all the curtains around Henry's bed had been drawn. Archie sat down hard and felt beyond helpless. _He's only ten. He's only ten. How is any of this fair?_

“It's okay. Let it all out. You don't have to be brave for anyone right now,” whispered Natalie hugging him tightly. She wondered if Archie was even aware that he was crying. “I'll be brave for both us.”

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_The Enchanted Forest_

_28 years ago_

 

“I have to see if they made it. I have to know she's safe. Can you help me?” asked Snow.

“Of course,” said Odette. The sounds of fighting had stopped and somehow that worried them both even more. Had everyone gotten to safety before Regina's men had breached the walls. Odette hoped Jiminy and the others had gotten downstairs and behind a locked door before it was too late. There was no way of knowing now. She would just have to wait until the curse was broken. _Please let them be alright._ Odette helped Snow out of bed and it took everything Snow had to not faint. Snow wrapped an arm around her neck and they headed out.

They went as quietly as they could down the hall and they both had to fight back tears seeing all the dead men on the floor. Some were Regina's men, but a lot were men that they knew. Odette adjusted Snow's grip and they went on. _Please. Please let Emma be safe. Can we at least have that much?_

Odette heard something soft behind her and before she could react she felt something slam into back. She fell and nearly took Snow down with her.

“Odette!' cried Snow and she went to help her up.

“Go. Just go!” ordered Odette. Something was horribly wrong with her. She pushed Snow away and tried to get up. She couldn't get up and she couldn't feel her legs.

“I can't leave you,” said Snow. Odette heard the footsteps and pushed Snow again.

“You can't save me. You have to make sure Emma got out of here. Go! Now!” said Odette harshly. Snow sobbed, but she leaned against the wall and walked away as quickly as she could. Odette reached behind and felt something sticking out her back. She turned her head and saw with horror it was an arrow. Something told her she shouldn't pull it out or she might bleed to death, but she couldn't move her legs. She didn't know what to do and was trying to not panic when she felt someone touching her head.

“I'm so sorry dear girl,” said the Huntsman softly. She felt something wet on her face and realized he was crying. “She told me not to kill you. Just to make sure you didn't fly away any more,” said the Huntsman and Odette nodded.

“I forgive you,” whispered Odette. He wasn't at fault for this and she wouldn't have their parting in this life be on bad terms. _You saved my life once and I will never forget that. You have a good heart even though she took it from you._

“Well look at the birdy with the broken wings,” said Regina and Odette went to crawl away when she felt the arrow twist deeper into her back. Odette screamed and Regina started to laugh.

“Go round up any stragglers. The less the curse brings over the better. Besides I need to have some private words with _my friend,”_ purred Regina. The Huntsman left and Regina bent down and looked at Odette.

“Oh that does look like it hurts. Don't worry it will stop hurting in just a bit. Soon you won't remember any of this and I'll have finally beaten Snow White and everyone who cared about her. You chose the wrong side. I hope it was worth it for you,” said Regina.

“You are so alone and sad in your life you have nothing better to do than try to hurt people. I pity you. I really do,” said Odette trying to keep her voice steady. It hurt and she was starting to feel so cold. Regina grabbed her face and glared at her.

“I don't need pity from a woman who can't walk,” whispered Regina.

“You have it anyway,” said Odette. Regina stood up and before Odette could brace herself the arrow was pushed in deeper and than ripped out of her back. Odette screamed and started to cry harshly. It was shock more than anything that caused her to cry. Everything below her back was starting to feel numb and not there. Regina held the arrow in front of her and through her tears Odette could see part of it was missing.

“Well now you can live with your pity for me. I have to go find Snow White and her Charming little baby. See you soon,” said Regina. She walked away and Odette tried to crawl after her and found the effort was too much. The world went gray and cold before going dark.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_Storybrooke_

_Present day._

 

“They aren't picking up their phones,” said Natalie trying to stay calm. They had been trying to reach Emma and Regina for hours and were having no luck. Dr. Whale wouldn't let them back in and Natalie could see how much this was breaking Archie's heart to not be able to help Henry. Mary Margaret seemed to be in a state of shock and was curled up in a waiting room chair.

“I'm sorry to bother you,” said a voice. They all looked up to see Mother Superior standing there and Natalie felt her sink in her stomach.

“No,” whispered Mary Margaret and she started to cry.

“Dr. Whale asked me to see that Henry is granted peace,” said Mother Superior.

“He's just a little boy,” said Archie more to himself than out loud. Dr. Whale came out and looked grim and beaten.

“We're going to keep trying to get in touch with his mothers, but his heart rate is just not coming back. Everything is just shutting down on him and we don't know why. We can't do anything for him at this point. I can give you all time to say goodbye though,” said Dr. Whale.

“Would it be alright if I went first?” asked Mary Margaret and Natalie nodded. She went into the room and behind the curtains. Natalie went over to Archie and touched his shoulder.

“This isn't right,” whispered Archie.

“You're right it isn't not. It never it is,” said Natalie. Archie buried his face in her hair and started crying again. Natalie hugged him and felt her own eyes starting to burn with tears. _I don't care if it's right or not when I get my hands on Regina I'm going to wring her neck. She had something to do with this. I don't care if I can't prove it,_ thought Natalie. Mary Margaret came out and she quickly ran out of the room.

“Can you come with me?” asked Archie.

“Of course,” said Natalie. They went in and she stunned by how small Henry looked on the bed. Archie sat down on the bed and Natalie took one of Archie's hand and one of Henry's hand.

“I need to thank you Henry for believing in me when I didn't even believe in myself. A lot has changed in my life and it's been for the better because of you. I can never thank you enough for that. You're so brave and part of me always wished I could be that brave. No matter what I want you know that I will always do my best. To be a good person. The person you thought I could be,” said Archie. He broke down in sobs and before she could speak Archie damn near ran out of the room.

“Guess it's just you and me kid,” said Natalie wiping her eyes. “I need to thank you too. I spent a lot my life being alone, not wanting to trust people and I got used to that. I thought I was okay living that way. Than you came and you made me wanna try to trust people again and...well I lied to Archie. Graham had wanted to adopt Pongo, but I knew you two needed him more. Thank you sweetie for helping me try again. I promise I'll look after all of them for you. Even your Evil Queen of a mother. _After I wring her neck._ Good bye sweetie,” said Natalie. She wheeled out of the room and Archie was talking with Mother Superior.

“Is there anything else we can do?” asked Archie trying to keep his tears in.

“Go home and get some rest. I'll watch him. It shouldn't be long now and you all have been here long enough. He won't be alone and you can't do anything else for him,” said Mother Superior.

“Let's get go get some air and if you want we'll come back and wait for Regina and Emma,” said Natalie.

“I can't...I can't,” said Archie. Natalie took his hand and took him outside. It was almost eight am and Natalie couldn't figure out where all those hours had gone.

“I just need to...I just wanna be in my office for a bit. Can you go home and take care of Pongo for me?” asked Archie.

“Yeah. Take all the time you need. I'll wait for you,” said Natalie. Archie bent down and hugged her hard.

“I love you so much,” whispered Archie.

“I know,” said Natalie. She kissed him and started heading for his house. _Is it your house too now. Your home too._ She went in the house and Pongo greeted her happily with kisses and whined at her to be let out. Natalie let him into the backyard and started sobbing. _That poor little boy._ She was about to call in sick when something like a warm wind hit in the face.

“My name is Odette,” said Natalie out loud. _Jiminy...._

… _.................................................................................................................................................................._

_The Enchanted Forest_

_28 years ago_

 

Bear whined to be let out and pawed at the locked door of the room. The sounds of fighting were above them, but clearly Odette had been right about Regina's men not bothering with the servants. They had sent Pinocchio through the wardrobe first before telling Snow and Charming. It hurt Jiminy that he had lied to Odette and now they might not ever see each other again in this life.

“At least we got to say good bye...at least I got that,” whispered Geppetto. “Your girl. She wanted us to be safe,” said Geppetto and Jiminy wondered if guilty was starting to sink in.

“It's going to be okay,” said Jiminy. “He's a good boy and we'll see him again.”

“You are a good friend and I'm sorry I was so cruel to you about what happened in the past. Have you said good bye to Odette?” asked Geppetto.

“We spoke last night,” said Jiminy. _Maybe it's better that way._ Geppetto shook his head.

“I got to say good bye and you should do the same for the woman you love,” said Geppetto. He went to the door and opened it a bit. All the noise had stopped and everything looked dark. “Go on,” said Geppetto.

Bear barked and ran out of the room. Jiminy flew down the hall and went to Snow's chambers first and didn't see them there. Snow would have wanted to see the baby one more time and Odette would have gone with her. He heard Bear whining and followed the sound. _Oh gods no,_ thought Jiminy. Bear was licking and nudging Odette's still form. The back of her gray dress was stained with blood. Jiminy landed in front of her and tugged on hair.

“Odette. Odette. Please wake up,” said Jiminy. She was still breathing, but it was slow and she felt cold to him. She opened her eyes slowly and gave him a very tired smile.

“I love you so much,” said Odette.

“I know,” said Jiminy. He was holding on to a strand of hair as the curse took the castle. _Where ever we go I hope you know how much I love you,_ thought Jiminy.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_Storybrooke_

_Present Day._

 

Archie sat down on the sidewalk in front of his office with a hard thump. He wondered if this is what going crazy felt like. He wanted to go into his office and just be alone with his memories of Henry for a minute when a warm wind came over him and it was like fireworks going off in his head.

 _My name isn't Archie Hopper...it's Jiminy._ Archie looked down at his hands and they were his hands, but not. _I haven't been human in ages and I was cricket...we were cursed. The Queen sent us here as punishment so we would never have a happy ending...My name is Jiminy Cricket...no it's Archie Hopper and I'm a doctor and I have a girlfriend her name is Natalie and no...no it isn't it was Odette. Her name was Odette and I was Jiminy Cricket...._

The memory of seeing Natalie...Odette... _Oh does the name really matter. It was her._ She had been badly hurt and suddenly the MRI image made sense to him. She had been shot in the back by one of Regina's men. _No she was in a car accident and that was how she got hurt._ Archie made himself get up and he started walking towards home. It seemed everyone was looking around in a daze and were confused. People were weeping as they looked around and wanted to know when they would be going home.

 _My name was Jiminy Cricket and I was turned into a cricket by the Blue Fairy after I hurt those poor people they were Geppetto's parents...Marco...he's Geppetto and I looked after him the same way Natalie...no Odette looked out for Snow...Mary Margaret. Oh god am I going crazy,_ thought Archie. He was about halfway home when he saw Natalie coming down the sidewalk across the street looking dazed. _Who is she now?_

“Odette,” called Archie and she stopped dead. She looked him confused and hopeful all at once

“Jiminy?' asked Natalie. He crossed the street and she looked ready to cry. “Jiminy is that you. Is it really you?” asked Natalie. Archie bent down and without thinking tugged on a strand on her hair. _Yes. I'm not crazy my name was Jiminy._ Odette was crying and hugging him tightly a second later.

“Please don't cry,” whispered Jiminy even though he was crying too. They had found each other again. Well they had been together, but he hadn't been _Him_ and she hadn't been _Her._

“I never thought I would see you again,” said Odette cupping his face in her hands. She was looking at him like she hadn't seen him for years even though she had just left him less than ten minutes ago. Jiminy leaned in and kissed her the way he had wanted too before the Curse had taken them. It was the way he had kissed her when they had been alone in the tent after he had saved her life. _It's the way Archie Hopper kisses her before taking her to bed._ For a second, Jiminy was almost jealous of the life his curse self was living because it was leaps and bounds better than his old life had been. _I got to be with her as a man without obligations_

“I've missed you so much,” said Jiminy.

“The Curse...Emma...she broke the Curse,” said Odette. They both heard a rumble and saw a purple cloud coming towards them and Odette started sobbing.

“I don't wanna go back. We...we won't be us anymore. I liked being Natalie and Archie. They got to be together. Didn't you like being Archie and Natalie?” asked Odette.

“I did,” admitted Jiminy. _I enjoyed being with you so much._ “We'll find a way. I promise,” whispered Jiminy as the cloud covered them, _Archie Hopper wanted to marry you and have a life with you. I don't know if Jiminy Cricket can._

The smoke cleared and they both looked around stunned to see they hadn't left Storybrooke.

“I don't understand,” said Odette.

“I don't either,” said Jiminy. _The curse is broken, We should have gone back._ They were silent has they tried to gather their thoughts when they heard shouting from up the street.

“THE EVIL QUEEN DID THIS!!! REGINA HAS TO PAY. BURN THE WITCH!!!” About a block away was a mob carrying rakes and other old school items as weapons.

“We have to stop him,” said Jiminy. It was spoken with out thought and he wondered if it was Archie or Jiminy saying that out loud.

“We have to find Snow and the others to stop this,” said Odette. She quickly wiped her eyes and started pushing her chair towards Granny's. The Curse was broken and now it was back to work.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes References-A Land Without Magic.  
> Skipped ahead to Season 3 with Save Henry since it felt like it would fit with Archie and Henry's relationship.
> 
> I was thinking about breaking this up into different stories, but I think I'll just keep everything together in one super long fic if that's cool with everyone. I think I'll only go up to season 3 or 4 *things got kind of crazy in the later seasons *cough BoPeepthemobboss* *coughfuckingzelanarobinwhateverthatwas cough* 
> 
> Thank you all for the great feed back. It's always welcome.


	18. Book 2-Chapter 1

They found Snow, Charming, Emma and the others on Main Street and the mob had just walked right past them. It took them both a second to realize Henry was with them and that Emma breaking the Curse must have saved his life. Natalie hugged him hard while Archie explained what they had seen.

“Oh thank god. You have to stop them. Dr. Whale has everyone in a frenzy and they plan on going after Regina to kill her,” said Archie as they got up to them. Snow looked at the mob and than at Odette sadly.

“Can we watch?” asked Leroy. _No wait it's Grumpy,_ thought Archie. It was odd looking at someone and knowing their life here and their life back in the Enchanted Forest. Even now he wasn't sure if he wanted to go by Archie or Jiminy. _Is she Natalie or Odette?_

“No we cannot stoop to her level,” said Archie. “No matter who she is and what's she's done killing her is wrong,” said Archie.

“He's right. Please...she's still my mom,” said Henry.

“We need to stop them,” said Emma.

“If magic is back and Regina has it they're walking into a death trap,” said David. Mary Margaret and David looked at each other and it was a look that Odette had seen before when Snow and Charming had been in agreement on something before heading into battle. If Natalie didn't know better she would swear this is what a bad acid trip was like. _I'm looking at people I've known my whole life, but it's not really them, but they are them and they aren't. It's just mind boggling,_ thought Natalie.

 

Without another word Snow and Charming took off and everyone else followed behind them. _Just like old times,_ thought Natalie. Her hands were a little sore with the effort it took to keep up with them in her chair, but by the time they got there Dr. Whale had Regina out of the house and looked ready to choke her. Natalie looked at Regina and could see Regina actually looked frightened. _Why didn't she just turn them into nothing? Unless she can't use magic here. Not now anyway,_ thought Natalie.

“Let her go! Let her go!” ordered Emma and they pushed through the crowd.

“Why should I listen to you?” sneered Whale.

“Because I am still sheriff here,” said Emma. Natalie looked at Whale and nothing was coming to her mind. Natalie knew him, but Odette didn't. _He was one of the interns when I came in after the car crash. He explained that I still had bladder control, that I could still have children and a full relationship someday. Is this ever going to stop. I don't know how to deal with this,_ thought Natalie.

“Because she saved too, all of you” said David coming forward.

“And no matter what Regina did she does not deserve this,” ordered Mary Margaret.

“We are not murderers here,” said Emma.

“Well we're not from this world,” said Whale.

“Well you're in it now,” said Emma. David got between Emma and Dr. Whale.

“We're done here,” ordered David.

“You are not my prince,” spat Whale. David looked at him and Natalie could see that he was trying to remember Whale too and he couldn't.

“Who are you Whale?” asked David.

“That's my business,” Whale hissed.

“Well my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell. So whether I'm your prince or not isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out and this isn't the way to do it,” said David.

“And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up for her safety and for ours,” said Mary Margaret. Emma grabbed Regina by one arm and David grabbed her other arm and they started marching her down the street.

“Now everyone go home right now,” ordered Mary Margaret. People looked at her stunned for a second and than turned around and walked away. Whale threw her a dirty look before following the mob.

“I forgot how awesome it was to see you order people around,” said Ruby. Mary Margaret shook her head and than she looked at Natalie. Archie could see how happy and sad Mary Margaret was to see Natalie. _No. It's Snow White seeing Odette for the first time in twenty eight years._

“I missed you so much,” said Mary Margaret hugging her hard. “I thought...breaking the Curse didn't heal you did it?” asked Mary Margaret sadly.

“I missed you too,” said Natalie. “It's alright though. Honestly. I'm fine I swear. Don't worry about me” said Natalie hugging her. Mary Margaret looked at Archie next with a shy smile and hugged him next.

“It's good to see you again too,” said Mary Margaret.

“Likewise your Majesty,” said Archie. They started walking back towards town and it was Blue Fairy who spoke up first. _She's Mother Superior here...the nuns are fairies. Somehow that makes sense,_ thought Archie.

“I think we should all take a moment to clear our heads. I need to go and talk to the other fairies back at the convent,” said Blue Fairy.

“That sounds like a really good idea,” said Ruby. “Granny and I have a lot of things to talk about. Starting with my clothes,” said Ruby. She hugged them all and ran off.

“I need to go make sure Emma and David are okay,” said Mary Margaret.

“Do you need me to come with you?” asked Natalie. It was out of her mouth without any thought at all and Archie could tell Natalie was trying to wrap her head around why she had done that, while knowing Odette would have asked the very same question.

“No I'll be fine,” said Mary Margaret taking her hand and looking over at Archie. “I think we all need to clear our heads right now.”

“Okay,” said Natalie. Mary Margaret headed towards the Sheriff Station and Blue went back towards the convent leaving Archie and Natalie looking at each other.

“I have so much going on in my head I don't know where to start,” said Natalie. Archie bent down to her level and kissed her forehead.

“That makes two of us. Maybe we should go to my office and we'll talk there,” said Archie.

“Okay,” said Natalie. They got his office and Archie was very tempted to get out the Scotch and realized that if they were going to make sense of anything they both needed to sober right now. _We can finish that bottle later,_ thought Archie. Natalie pulled herself up on the sofa and looked at him puzzled.

“I don't even know what I should call you right now. It's so basic and complicated all at the same time. Hell I don't even know if I should go by Natalie or Odette. I feel like Natalie and yet I don't. Do you know what I mean?” asked Natalie.

“Very much. When I woke up I...this isn't the body I'm used to and yet it is...well was my body and well to be honest I think this is what going crazy feels like and yet I know we're not crazy. I would like to still call you Natalie for right now I think it suits you here,” said Archie.

“I think I like being called Natalie more, so Natalie it is. Can I still call you Archie for right now?' asked Natalie. She sounded so timid it almost threw Archie and than he remember Odette tended to be a more timid when she was nervous or worried about something.

“You can call me Archie.” Natalie nodded and started playing with necklace.

“The only _here_ memories I can really make sense of right now is you and Henry bring me Pongo and even those are sort of mess. The only real memories that are sticking and clear are from the night Emma came to town. So what like five months of memories in over twenty eight years that I can really hold on too,” said Natalie.

“They've been the best five months of my very long life so far,” said Archie. _Oh good lord I am so much older than her._

“With a few exceptions,” said Natalie recalling their break up and her time in a jail cell.

“Very few,” said Archie softly. “I never thought I would see you again. When I found you...I didn't think you were going to make it. Regina's men...they shot you,” said Archie. _I could have gone my whole life not remembering her being hurt and bleeding and not being able to do a damn thing about it._

“She made Graham...the Huntsman do it. For getting lippy at the end Regina broke off the arrow in my back. So should I send her the bills when I get it taken out?” asked Natalie and she quickly wiped her eyes. “My friendship with Graham must have been a good laugh for her. If he had gotten back all his memories this would have broken his heart. He helped me escape and I will never be able to pay him back for that,” said Natalie.

“You were his best friend and you loved him for who he was here. I think he needed that more than anything,” said Archie taking her hand. _I should go check on Marco...Geppetto when...oh god how do I even tell her about that? That we sent Pinocchio and Emma through the wardrobe. If Emma was here where is Pinocchio?_

“What's wrong?” asked Natalie.

“I'm just remembering a lot of things that I'm not very proud of,” admitted Archie and Natalie nodded. She was remembering some things that she had shoved in a dark box and had never wanted to remember. She wasn't ready to talk about it though, not yet anyway.

“I still love you. Nothing will change that,” said Natalie. “We never got a chance to really be together before and what we've been building here...it makes me happy. I never thought I would be this happy with anyone. Can we...can we still be Archie and Natalie?” asked Natalie. Archie heard Odette in that question and smiled before tugging on a strand of her hair.

“Whoever you want to be is fine with me, as long as I get to be with whoever that is,” said Archie. Natalie leaned forwarded and kissed hard. _I don't think I'll ever get tired of that,_ thought Archie. _You're building on a lie. She needs to know what happened with the wardrobe_

“Now that we got that bit settled we should go home and see about some other old friends ,” said Natalie. _Marco._ They left the office and were just about to head to his home when they saw Marco heading towards them.

“Oh you sweet girl. I never thought I would see you again,” said Marco and he hugged her hard.

“I missed you too,” said Natalie and she kissed his cheek. “Where is he? Where's Pinocchio?” asked Natalie. Marco looked at Archie and Archie shook his head. _I'll tell her when the time is right. I just need a bit longer to think._

“I don't know. I haven't found him yet,” admitted Marco sadly.

“I'm sure he's here and just confused right now. Trust me I thought I was having a bad acid trip when things started coming back. We'll find him,” said Natalie. She suggested they head back to Archie's house and try to get something to eat and talk in private. When they got there Archie and Marco went outside with Pongo while Natalie made them breakfast.

“You haven't told her yet?' asked Marco.

“I want too and I don't know how,” said Archie.

“Don't tell her yet. Please. She cared about the boy and it will break her heart to know what we did. We just have to find my boy,” said Marco.

“You're my best friend and I owe you so much for how I hurt you,” said Archie. Guilt was rearing it's very ugly head. He owed his friend and yet how could he build anything good with Natalie _Odette_ if things started over with a lie.

“Is she alright? I thought with the curse broken she would be walking again,” said Marco watching Natalie through the sliding doors take things down from shelves with her grabby stick.

“One of Regina's men hurt her,” said Archie and he explained what had happened the night before with her doctor appointment and with Henry. _Was that really just last night_ , thought Archie. It suddenly felt like decades had passed.

“Maybe the Blue Fairy can help her once things have settled down,” said Marco.

“I honestly hadn't thought about that. I'm just really happy I found her again,” said Archie. Marco was about say something when Natalie came out to join them.

“So how about after brunch we start looking for our real boy?” asked Natalie.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

They went looking until night fall and Archie was starting to really worry about where he could have gone too. He was an adult would the even recognize him now? _Maybe he's hurt that you shipped him off all by himself with a baby and told him to go it alone. Maybe he doesn't want to see you._ Archie tried shoving that voice to the back of his head and wasn't having any luck. He thought about how scared and alone Emma felt not knowing her parents. What must it had been like for the poor boy coming to this world with a baby to look out for? _I should have tried harder. I should have gotten Odette the second Blue Fairy told us what was going on._

“It's getting late. Maybe we should start fresh in the morning. I heard people have already started making a missing person board. It might help if someone knew what he looked like and that we were looking for him,” suggested Natalie. She looked tired and to be honest Archie felt drained. They hadn't slept in almost twenty-four hours. _On top of having to deal with a magical curse being broken._

“Maybe you're right. You always were a smart one,” said Marco.

“Go home and we'll start again in the morning,” said Natalie. She hugged him and Marco headed home. Natalie looked up at him and sighed.

“You look exhausted,” said Natalie.

“I feel it too,” said Archie.

“Do you mind if we head over to my place before we call it a night? I just wanna grab some different clothes,” said Natalie. Archie bent down and looked at her.

“I think before we were woken up from a curse we had talked about you moving in with me . Would you still like to?” asked Archie. _You are digging a hole. Tell her the truth._

“I think I would love to. Come on. We'll just grab some clothes and figure out the rest later,” said Natalie.

“I do like your coffee table,” said Archie and Natalie grinned. They had barely gotten into her apartment when they felt the ground shake and what sounded like every car alarm on Main Street going off along with several street lights popping.

“What the hell is that,” said Natalie as the sounds of wails and screams filled the air.

“Clearly nothing good,” said Archie. _Can we just have five minutes to breathe?_ Natalie grabbed a flashlight out a side table and sighed.

“Part of me really just wants to pack a couple of suitcases, grab Pongo and go to Boston tonight,” said Natalie sounding worried. “The other part of me knows we have to figure out what just happened and if we can help,” said Natalie.

“I know how you feel,” said Archie. _The curse is broken. Maybe we can leave now._ They waited for the wind to die down before heading out. Power lines were down, cars had been turned over and the streets and sidewalks were ripped up in places.

“I might need your help getting around this,” said Natalie. She held the flashlight while Archie pushed her chair over the uneven road. _What did this and who summoned it? Regina doesn't have magic so does that mean...Gold...no he's Rumpelstiltskin._ Just the thought of him made Archie's skin want to break out in hives. _I gave him Geppetto's parents. Oh god._

They followed the path of destruction towards city hall. Other people were milling around the street and pointing towards other neighborhoods that must have been hit by whatever this is. When they got to city hall they spotted David, Ruby and Henry coming out and looking heartbroken. David was carrying what looked like a ratty piece of cloth.

“What happened?” asked Natalie.

“Gold sent a wraith after Regina...we sent it away, but...we lost Mary Margaret and Emma,” said David. Archie watched Natalie's face just fall.

“What do you mean?” asked Natalie. David held up the ratty piece of fabric.

“We used this to create a portal to get rid of the wraith and it grabbed Emma and pulled her into the portal and Mary Margaret jumped in after her...the portal closed and I couldn't get to them. I don't know how to get them back,” admitted David.

“It wasn't your fault. We'll figure something out,” said Ruby.

“Heroes always do,” said Henry. A woman came up to them crying and holding a toddler on her hip.

“My house is missing a wall now. The whole block was tore up by whatever that thing was and now what are we supposed to do?” asked the woman.

“If you give us a minute we'll see about getting something set up with the nuns...fairies...we'll help you,” said David.

… _................................................................................................................................................................._

It took a few hours to get a makeshift shelter set up for people in the high school gym. Somehow in the chaos Archie had lost track of Natalie. He had gone to get some bottled water and when he got back Natalie was no where in sight. Panic hit him like a fist and it was a effort to stay calm. _I just found you again and I don't want to lose you again._ He found her after twenty minutes treating hurt animals in a classroom down the hall. She looked up at him and just shook her head. _Well I think we had an hour of peace before we got pulled back in to everything,_ thought Archie. It was nearly 2 am by the time they both felt they had done everything they could. Ruby and Blue were waiting for them outside.

“I sent David and Henry home. The kid needed a break,” said Ruby.

“I'll second that,” said Natalie.

“People have been coming to the convent looking for people. I think we should have something set up at city hall tomorrow to try and stream line some of this. Do you think you can meet us in a few hours to help?” asked Blue. Honestly they were both exhausted, but they couldn't say no. Blue hugged him and smiled tiredly.

“It is so good to see you again and you,” said Blue bending down to hug Natalie. They talked a bit longer to iron out some of the finer details of tomorrow. They would set up a larger missing person board. Help people check in so they could be reunited with love ones. Getting people the services the needed for right now. Finding out if they could cross the town line Now it was 3 am and they made plans to meet by 8.

“We've been so busy I haven't had a chance to wonder if they're alright...Mary Margaret and Emma. I hope they are,” said Natalie. Archie squeezed her hand and they made their way back home. Luckily it looked like the wraith had passed over this part of town.

“What do you want more shower or sleep?” asked Archie.

“Sleep. I can take a quick shower in the morning,” said Natalie.

“I need a shower. I'll be quick,” said Archie. They went upstairs and Archie threw his clothes in the hamper and took the hottest shower he could stand. _After we get all this settled, we'll see about going to Boston. Hopefully David...or is he Prince Charming now...will understand that we just need a few days away. We'll help the best that we can, but we just need a minute to take care of some things._ Archie got out the shower and threw on a pair of sweats he had next to the hamper and went into the bedroom. Natalie was already fast asleep. Archie crawled into bed next to her and kissed her forehead. Natalie sighed a bit and curled up next to him. _Our first night together...well as the real us and we're too beat to even talk. Please let tomorrow be better,_ thought Archie before dropping into sleep.

….................................................................................................................................................................

The next morning Archie was surprised to see Natalie up first and making coffee.

“You're up early,” said Archie and Natalie shook her head.

“It's so freaky, I just woke up and was ready to go. Old habits,” laughed Natalie nervously. Archie poured himself a cup and sat down. He remembered that Odette was always one of the first members of the household to get up and was always the last one to go to sleep. He always liked that fact since it was a few moments that they could be alone without anyone bothering them. She had also pulled most of her hair back into a braided bun, however there were a few loose sections framing her face. When he had been a cricket he would tug on her hair to get her attention. Archie reached over a toyed with the loose section of hair.

“Is this another old habit?” asked Archie and Natalie grinned.

“You know I had wanted to do my hair like this for our first date and couldn't figure out how to make it work. I woke up this morning at 5.30, showered and almost did this with my eyes closed. Seriously this whole time a curse was stopping me from doing cute things with my hair,” said Natalie and Archie laughed.

“I always thought that busy ponytail was cute,” said Archie. Actually he really liked her hair down. Jiminy has always liked watching her take her hair down at the end of the day. It meant she could just be herself with him for a bit.

“We should get going,” said Natalie downing her coffee. They started downtown and he was about to ask Natalie if she wanted to go by the shelter first when they passed Mr. Gold's shop. There in the window were two very disturbing looking puppets. It stopped him in his tracks and he felt a wave of shame that almost floored him. _It's like I'm reliving it all over again._ _I killed them._

“Hey. That was your past. You aren't like that anymore,” said Natalie touching his hand. Archie sighed and took her hand.

“It's just remembering it all at once...” started Archie.

“I know it's hard,” said Natalie. _That's barely touching the surface,_ thought Archie. “Come on. They're waiting for us,” said Natalie. They made their way to city hall and Ruby handed them clip boards and pens.

“The Seven went out to the town line to see if we can cross,” said Ruby.

“Of course they did,” said Natalie. Archie also wasn't surprised that Snow's special royal guard had gone out to the town line. People were already starting to mill about looking sleep depraved and worried out of their minds.

“Where's David?” asked Natalie after she spotted Henry reading his book by the first aid kits.

“He went to Regina's to see if she could tell him more about the thing they used to make the portal. He dropped Henry off with me and Granny this morning,” said Ruby.

“Does she have her magic back?” asked Archie.

“Not really sure. She did something freaky with the wallpaper in city hall, but David said she had trouble getting the portal to work,” said Ruby.

“Can you help me...I'm trying to find my sister,” said a young man.”She...we were mice...so I don't know what she would like as a person,” said the man looking very confused. Ruby gave him a small smile.

“We have a board set up for missing persons. We also have a sign up sheet so we can keep track of who came over from the Enchanted Forest. Just put your Storybrooke name here with your Enchanted Forest name and a phone number and we'll try to help you,” said Ruby. The man filled out the sheet and gave it back to Ruby before going over to the board.

“Think you can handle this?” asked Ruby handing the clip board over to Natalie.

“As ready as I'll ever be,” said Natalie. Ruby handed him a clip board with dates and times.

“I hope I didn't over assume on your time, said Ruby.

“This is just fine,” said Archie.

“There is a lot people here already,” said Natalie and Ruby nodded.

“Word of mouth is a powerful thing. Are we ready?” asked Ruby.

“As ready as we're going to be,” said Natalie. She wheeled herself over to a small table where people were milling about and started signing people in.

f you are looking for a family member, please come to the front table and talk to Natalie. If you need counseling, Dr Hopper has a sign up sheet. If the wraith damaged your house we have cots ready at the school,” yelled Ruby trying to get some order in the chaos. Archie soon found himself surrounded by people wanting to talk to him now.

“I want to find my real father!” snapped one girl. Her mother was crying and her father was trying to stay stoic.

“But Paige...” protested the woman.

“It's Grace!” she snapped. Archie signed them up first. This was going to be bad, he could only imagine what it was like for the children trying to make sense of two lives in their head. Hell he was an adult and was having a hard time. They ended up creating a sort of system, Natalie would sign people in, they would than set up an appointment with him and than go to Ruby and Blue for further aid.

“Have you seen David yet?” asked Natalie when they found a second to breath.

“No why?” asked Archie. Natalie nodded over to where Henry was sitting with his book.

“I don't like the idea of him wondering around by himself,” said Natalie. “If Regina has magic...” she shuddered at the thought and Archie had to agree with her. Regina had such little sway over Henry and he had a feeling with the curse broken it was even less now that Henry had found his real grandparents.

“It's going to be okay. I'm sure he's working on something,” said Archie. Marco came over to them looking even more worried than yesterday.

“Has he checked in yet...my boy?” asked Marco and Natalie shook her head sadly.

“I would have got you the moment he did,” said Natalie. Marco sighed deeply and walked away.

“God what if his family already left town?” asked Natalie. She started looking over the list to be sure she hadn't missed him and Archie felt so guilty he wanted to hide. Before he could say anything the heard David call out to Henry.

“Finally,” muttered Natalie looking up as David went up to Henry. He was still carrying the torn up hat.

“Have you seen Blue...Mother Superior?” asked David

“No, but everyone is talking about you...they want to know your plan,” said Henry.

“I'll ask him about Regina,” said Archie going over to David. Ruby, Marco and Dr. Whale were already asking questions.

“Do we know where Rumple...Mr. Gold is?” asked Ruby.

“Does Regina still have magic?” asked Archie.

“Are the nuns still nuns or can they date?” asked Whale. Ruby gave him a look and rolled her eyes.

“Does that really matter right now?” asked Archie. David ignored them all and went over to Blue.

“Could there be a tree on this side? The way we sent Emma through as a baby, maybe I could go after them that way,” said David. Archie felt for him, he had finally found his family after all these years to only have taken away again so soon. He understood the need to find them, but he was their Prince and they needed him to lead. Sure he, Natalie, Ruby and Blue had put this together. It was only temporary though and they need to start making plans for long term.

“It might be possible, but without fairy dust to guide us I don't know what would happen,” said Blue.

“Don't worry. Everything always look hopeless before we get good news,” said Henry.

“TERRIBLE NEWS!!!” yelled Leroy coming through the crowd with the other seven, Tom...well Sneezy looked confused and annoyed.

“We were out at the town limits! Tell them who you think you are Sneezy!” cried Leroy.

“Stop calling me that! You know who I am, I'm Tom Clark and I own the Dark Star Pharmacy. What is going on?” he asked.

“If you cross the border, you loss your memory all over again” said Leroy.

“And coming back across doesn't fix it?” asked Archie. He looked over and saw that Natalie had heard this exchange and looked heartbroken.

“If it did would have coming running in here yelling terrible news!” snapped Leroy. “If we leave our cursed selves become our only selves.”

“So we're stuck here,” said Natalie coming over to the group. _No one here can get that thing out of her now. Unless...would Blue help here?_

“Looks like is sister,” said Leroy. Everyone started talking at once and both Natalie and Archie saw that David looked terrified.

“I wonder if my mom knows,” said Henry. _Would Regina leave without Henry? What would leaving do to her?_ Thought Archie. Before anyone could ask anything else David broke away from the crowd practically leaving Henry behind

“I can help,” said Henry. The crowd took off after David demanding that he do something to fix this. _He doesn't know how,_ thought Archie looking at him. He was just like the rest of them, scared and trying to make sense of all this.

“PEOPLE! Everyone meet back here in two hours and I'll tell you my plan to fix everything,” said David. He turned and left with Ruby and Henry on his heels. People started leaving or huddling in circles to talk.

“What do you think he has planned?” asked Archie

“I think he's making it up as he goes,” said Natalie. She gathered up the lists. She didn't think anyone else was going to check in now.

Would it be alright if I worked on this in your office?” asked Natalie.

“It's fine. I'll meet you there in an hour,” said Archie. _I should check on Regina for Henry's sake. If we're going to have any peace, Regina will have been talked too._

“Where are you going?” asked Natalie.

“I'm going to talk to Regina,” said Archie and Natalie grabbed his arm.

“Have you gone crazy? She might have magic again...I...she killed Graham. I know it now,” said Natalie looking fearful.

“I promise it will be fine. I'm going to go talk to her for Henry and I will meet you back at my office in an hour,” said Archie. He handed her his clipboard and his office keys. “It's going to be alright.” Natalie nodded and she watched Archie start walking towards Regina's and with a supreme effort of will she turned and went to his office to try and sort out the list of names, people looking for family members and loved ones. _Maybe we can try and everyone will be happy here. Is that too much to ask for._

… _.................................................................................................................................................................._

Archie wondered if the curse was affecting Regina the same way as them. He didn't know much about magic, but even if it wasn't affecting her the same way she was now trapped in a town with really no one who liked her. He knew Henry did care about Regina somewhat, after all she had been his mother when he didn't know about Emma. Learning of the Curse though had changed some of the love towards Regina. Henry was still a child and saw the world in black and white, not the shades of gray. The Curse was wrong, that was pretty black. The people she had hurt, that was also a heavy shade of black. However he had listened to the stories Odette and Snow had told of Regina before she became who she was. She had saved Snow's life when she was a child and despite some of the selfish reasoning behind it she had let Odette live twice. _Even though she broke an arrow off in her back._ Regina might be an Evil Queen who dressed in black, but she herself still might have some shades of white. When he got there Regina was getting ready to get into her car.

“Regina. I thought you might want to talk,” said Archie. She gave him a look of annoyance.

“Oh right the conscience thing,” said Regina.

“It's what I do,” said Archie with a shrug.

“I'm in no mood,” said Regina. Her tone was one Archie was used to hearing, but now it stuck more than one cord. This wasn't just the mayor talking down to her son's doctor. This was a Queen talking down to a cricket. _I might have been a cricket once, I'm a person now and I'm going to be a good person this time._

“It's too bad. Because talking about your pain might be very helpful. It might help you learn who you truly are,” said Archie. Regina turned, leaned in close and the smile she gave him made his hair stand on end.

“I know who I am.” She got in the car and drove off. Archie sighed and headed back towards his office. _I wish I knew who was._ When Archie got back to his office Natalie was trying to match up names on the list of the missing and looking worried.

“Did it go alright?” asked Natalie.

“I'm fine. If she does have magic she didn't use it on me.” Archie sat down and took his clip board and started making appointments for people.

“So many people...it's so sad,” said Natalie.

“It's not even a quarter of the town,” said Archie. He had appointments set up for two weeks solid and would make the calls after the meeting.

“Do you think people got out before we knew what crossing the line did?” asked Natalie.

“We might never know,” said Archie. Natalie nodded and Archie touched her arm. “Hey. We'll figure something out. I know we can't leave now, but maybe once they find some fairy dust Blue might be able to help you,” said Archie. Natalie took his hand and sighed.

“All magic comes with a price and I don't know if I wanna pay it. I'm not going to lie, I'm really upset that we can't leave town together. Not just because I need an operation, but it would have been nice to just take a break together. Just see what's really out there,” said Natalie. She kissed him on the forehead and Archie took her face in his hands. He was about to tell her what he had done back in the Enchantment Forest when he noticed his clock said 11.45. It was almost time for the meeting.

“How about after David's meeting we get something to eat and see about getting some of your stuff packed and moved in,” said Archie. Natalie grinned and kissed him again.

“I would really like that,” said Natalie. _Coward._

… _.................................................................................................................................................................._

They left his office and went over to city hall. A lot of people were milling around already and buzzing like bees. They looked around and didn't see David anywhere.

“It's almost time where is he?” asked Natalie.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” said Ruby who looked beyond worried and annoyed.

“He's not picking up,” said Henry looking at his phone sadly.

“Just keep trying,” said Ruby.

“This isn't good,” whispered Archie. Natalie heard the people behind them whispering that they wanted to know what was going on, they were scared and nothing was making sense. Honestly she felt that way too. _Where is David? We're not the leaders the people want._

“Why isn't he here yet?” said Marco.

“I don't know,” said Natalie looking very nervous. _Because he wants Snow. She did the talking to the people._ _Can he handle what is really going on right now?_

“He still isn't answering,” said Henry worried. _Is he alright? I'm pretty sure that I saw King George, but he was the DA. What if George decided to settle the score. Or who know what other enemies came with us here?_

“Everyone please just settle down. He'll be here soon,” said Ruby trying to get the crowd to settle down. Just has she said that the doors to the chamber flew open on there own and there stood Regina looking pleased with herself. _Well it looks like someone got her groove back._

“My what a nice turn out,” said Regina. Without thinking about Natalie grabbed Henry by the backpack and pulled him behind her. She knew that look and it scared her beyond words. It was one Odette had seen when the Evil Queen ripped hearts out and it was one that Natalie had seen when she and Mary Margaret had been in jail. She had come here to hurt people and over her dead body would she let her hurt Henry.

“No need for a fuss it's just little old me,” said Regina walking to the front as the people parted for her.

“Regina. Please think about what you're doing,” said Archie taking a step towards her. He had seen Natalie grab Henry and the look in her eyes has she did it. She thought Henry was in danger and he just might be. If something went wrong with the magic and he got hurt than what would Regina do to herself and to them. Regina turned and gave him a look of loathing.

“Bug,” she spat and with a wave of her hand he felt himself being shoved backwards hard.

“Hey,” cried Leroy going forward only to be pushed backwards too. Natalie wanted to go and make sure Archie was okay, but that would leave Henry alone and unprotected and she couldn't do that. It was like Natalie wasn't in control anymore, Odette's memories were telling her what to do. She had a duty to Snow White. Had they not been cursed she would have looked after Emma the same way. Snow was gone, so was Emma and who knows what had becoming of Charming. She had to make sure Henry was safe no matter what the cost to her.

Granny shot an arrow at Regina. Regina caught it and looked at it amused.

“How sweet,” said Regina setting it on fire and throwing it around the room before sending it back at the town seal and setting it on fire.

“What do you want?” demanded Ruby.

“Me. She wants me,” said Henry slipping out of Natalie's grasp.

“Henry! No!” ordered Natalie as he walked away from her. Regina's face soften and Natalie felt her blood start to boil. _You evil thing...you knew he would do this._

“She wants me. Okay, I'll come with you. Just leave them alone,” pleaded Henry. Regina came up to him and smiled while touching his face.

 _“_ That's my boy,” said Regina wrapping an arm around him. They walked past her and Natalie wanted nothing more than to attack Regina and give Henry a chance to run away, but she knew he wouldn't did it. He was his grandmother through and through, giving himself up to save the others. Regina walked out of the meeting room and closed the doors with a wave of her hands. The second Regina left everyone in the room started talking.

We need to get out of here,” said Happy.

“What?” asked Leroy.

“Did you just see what happened here?” asked Dr. Whale. “She has magic now!”

“Everyone just calm down,” said Ruby.

“We don't stand a chance here now and what's to stop her from coming back in here and sending us all to who knows where or turning us into snails or dust,” said Doc.

“Let's just all settle now. We'll get Charming and he'll fix this,” said Granny.

“Doc is right,” said Blue. “She has magic and we have no way to defend ourselves.” Natalie went over to Archie.

“Are you okay?” asked Natalie

“He's right...we need to leave,” said Archie.

“What? We can't leave,” said Natalie. Archie grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a corner so they could talk away from everyone.

“You saw what she did and you of all people know what she is capable of! We need to get out of here now before she comes back,” said Archie trying to keep his voice steady and low.

“What about Henry?” asked Natalie. Archie looked at her confused before gathering his thoughts.

“She won't hurt him, but she will hurt us if we get in the way again,” said Archie.

“You don't know that,” said Natalie. “What happens if Henry misbehaves or runs away again? She could hurt him by accident. Archie we can't leave him here alone with no one to look out for him,” said Natalie.

“Is that Natalie talking or Odette?” asked Archie. Natalie was taken aback by his tone.

“Does it matter who it is? What matters is that without Henry the curse wouldn't have be broken and he needs us. He's always needed you,” said Natalie. Archie shook his head and tried to get himself together.

“For the first time in our whole lives we have a chance to be together. To really be together and we don't owe anybody anything this time. No obligations to others. We can leave here and just be us for once,” said Archie.

“No...we still have obligations here Archie,” said Natalie. _I told you I wasn't going to leave Storybrooke. That I was going to fight for it. I'm terrified, but I won't give up on it now._

“Do you love me?” asked Archie so fiercely and it almost scared her.

“More than anything,” said Natalie.

“We need to leave. If we want to be together we have to leave Storybrooke,” said Archie. Something about it was ringing hollow to her and she sighed. _I thought it was going to different._

“It's not about us at all. You're leaving because you're scared of Regina and you're scared of us,” said Natalie.

“What does that mean?” asked Archie.

“We don't have anything to keep us apart this time. You aren't a cricket anymore and we aren't cursed anymore. We don't have excuses this time to keep us apart. You're scared and you're running because of that,” said Natalie. Archie didn't say anything else he just walked away. It took everything in Natalie to not go after him saying she was sorry. _I love you, but I'm not going to quit. I'm not going to leave that child alone when he fought for all of us._

“Natalie,” said Ruby placing a hand on her shoulder. Everyone had taken off, despite her and Granny pleading with people they wanted to leave town. Ruby turned around and saw that Natalie and Archie had gone to a corner and they were in deep discussion before Archie left leaving her behind. Natalie looked near tears and Ruby felt her heart sink.

“Nat,” said Ruby. Natalie quickly wiped her eyes and looked at Ruby.

“Go find David. Tell him that people are leaving town and that Regina has Henry,” said Natalie.

“What are you going to do?” asked Ruby.

“I'm not going to leave him alone with that woman Ruby. He's my responsibility,” said Natalie.

“Oh Natalie don't...” said Ruby and Natalie took her hand.

“I'll be fine. Just find David and try and stop them from leaving.” Natalie left quickly and Ruby watched her. She had seen how much they loved each other and how they were about to lose each other if he left. Ruby took off to find David, they had to stop this before people were truly hurt.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes referenced-Broken and We are Both


	19. Book 2-Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M rated section

Pongo whined and paced has Archie ran around the house tossing things into a suitcase and tried to stop the voices in his head that were fighting with each other.

 _She loves us...do you have any idea how long I've wanted that and you're going to take it away from me,_ thought Jiminy.

 _We gave her a chance to go with us and she doesn't want it. She would rather stay here with all this madness than be with us,_ thought Archie. It hurt to know that even though she didn't need to stay she would pick this life of magic and madness over him.

 _No she's right you're running away because you're scared of everything. We need to stay here and help her keep Henry safe. You have an obligation to Henry and so does Odette,_ thought Jiminy.

 _I'm so tired of having obligations. Just once I want something for myself,_ thought Archie. Just once would it hurt to put themselves first? If they left they could still be together. They could see about getting that thing out of her back. They could have their lives for once and she was choosing to stay here.

 _This is so unfair! You get to have the chance with the most amazing person we have ever met and you're just going to throw it away? You got to be with her in ways we never had the chance to be and I almost hate you for it. She loves you and she let you have her in ways I never got to have and you just want to leave her because you're scared to fight for it,_ thought Jiminy.

Archie thought back to the promise Odette had made to Jiminy that she would never let another man touch her. In some small way that promise had carried over through the Curse. No one other than Archie Hopper had been allowed to touch her and he could understand why his other self was a bit jealous on that front.

_This is about what happened with the wardrobe. If we cross the town line you'll forget and you can keep building a life with her on a lie._

“Just shut up,” muttered Archie throwing his clothes in a suitcase and shutting it. He took it out his car and went to get Pongo. “Pongo come on boy.” Pongo got in his bed and laid down. “Pongo come here, come on boy!” Pongo gave him this look and didn't get out of bed.

“Pongo come here right now!” ordered Archie and the dog refused to listen to him. “Fine. Just stay here.” Archie shook his head and left the door unlocked in case Natalie didn't have her keys.

“Where's the dog?” asked Marco.

“He won't listen to me. I'm sure Natalie will come for him soon though when she comes for her things,” said Archie. He put the car into drive and pulled out of the driveway. They drove in silence for awhile before Marco spoke up.

“You're sure she won't change her mind?” asked Marco.

“She's always been stubborn and she's made up her mind. We're doing the right thing...we can't stay in this town. It's madness to stay,” said Archie.

“Okay,” said Marco. He looked out the window and sighed. “My boy isn't here and I don't have a reason to be here either.” Archie nodded and they kept driving and he couldn't wait to reach the town border just to make this voices fighting in his head stop.

 _Please turn around and go back to her...please we don't want to lose her again._ Archie didn't know which voice it was pleading with him to turn around.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Natalie calmly went up to Regina's door and knocked. She took a deep breath and sat up straight. She wasn't scared for herself surprisingly, she just wanted to make sure Henry was okay. It was odd the sudden attachment she had for him. Natalie had always cared about him, but it was different now. She needed to take care of him because he had no one else, like his grandmother and his adopted mother before him they needed someone. She knocked again and Regina came to the door and gave her a look.

“I'm not here to fight with you,” said Natalie.

“Than why are you here,” snapped Regina.

“You of all people should know why I'm here. Can I come in?” asked Natalie. Regina stepped out of the way and let her in. Natalie eyed the steps going up into the rest of the house and looked at Regina.

“I could either get out my chair and try to crawl up those steps pulling my chair with me or you could help me,” said Natalie. Regina gave her a look and Natalie lowered her voice.

“Don't you even think about trying to fix me with magic. You didn't need magic when you broke that arrow off in my back. Now which is it going to be?” asked Natalie. Regina sighed deeply before getting behind Natalie and helping her up the two steps. Natalie eyed the even larger staircase going up and sighed.

“Henry. Henry it's me, Natalie. Can you come down please?” asked Natalie. A few moments went by before a door opened and footsteps came down the hall.

“Natalie,” cried Henry and he ran down the stairs and hugged her the second he got to her. Regina looked upset seeing Henry hug her so hard. _When was the last time he hugged Regina like this?_

“ “What are you doing here?” asked Henry looking worried.

“I'm here to look after you. The way I looked after Mary Margaret and your mother. It's okay,” said Natalie. Henry looked at her and back to Regina

“She's going to keep you here too like a prisoner,” said Henry sounding bitter. Regina sighed and walked away.

“No one is keeping me here. I decided to stay here with you,” said Natalie.

“What about Archie?” asked Henry and Natalie just shook her head. _He left because he was too scared to....later...think about it later._

“That's not important. What's important is that you have someone here to look after you,” said Natalie. Henry leaned against her and was trying to not cry.

“I want my mom back!” snapped Henry. He wanted Regina to hear him and Natalie looked over to Regina sitting at her dining room table looking defeated.

“I know sweetie. It's going to be alright though. I'm going to stay with you,” said Natalie. They sat there for awhile before Henry spoke up again.

“You took care of Regina?” asked Henry.

“I did. A very long time ago,” said Natalie.

“Was she always like this?” asked Henry.

“No. No she wasn't,” said Natalie.

….................................................................................................................................................................. _The Enchanted Forest_

 

Odette finished getting dressed and pulled her hair into a bun before heading upstairs to breakfast.

“So everyone's due back today?” asked Nina one of the cooks.

“Yes. Snow and King Leopold are coming home today along our soon to be Queen and her family,” said Odette.

“A royal wedding. Have you ever been to one?” asked Nina.

“This will be my first. My mother was witness to the wedding between Leopold and Eva though,” said Odette stirring her tea. It was still a little painful to talk about her mother, it had been two months since her passing. It had happened suddenly and without warning, one moment she had been fine and the next she had been complaining that her chest hurt. Before anyone could do anything she fell over and she was gone. Leopold had been kind enough to let her stay behind while he, Snow and some others from Court had gone on a riding trip through some of the lands. Snow had sent her a letter though a few days into the trip that they would be coming home early. That while they had been riding her horse had gone wild and had been saved by a woman named Regina. Snow seem very taken with her and so was her father. So taken in fact that he had asked Regina to marry him. She had said yes and a wedding was going to take place within the next few weeks.

“It does seem a little quick doesn't it,” said Rose another maid sitting down for her breakfast.

“Well Snow does need a mother,” said Odette finishing her breakfast so she could head upstairs and make sure the rooms were ready.

“Do we know anything about this girl or her family?” asked Nina.

“Other than that she saved Snow's life not much,” said Odette heading upstairs.

She made sure Snow's room was ready and than went down to the other wing of the castle to make sure Regina's chambers were ready for use. It was still so odd think that she was going to be taking care of a person she had never met the way her mother had taken care of Queen Eva. She had known Snow since she was a baby so taking care of her was almost second nature to her. Unless Regina brought her own maids with her. She would just have to bring them up speed about how life in the court worked. She finished the rooms and headed back downstairs to finish up some mending. At noon King Leopold, Snow and the rest of the procession came into the courtyard. Snow quickly got off her horse and ran over to Odette.

“I missed you....you have to meet her,” cried Snow and she grabbed Odette by the hand and pulled her over to a woman with long black hair pulled into a braid and wearing a blue dress.

“Odette. This is Regina...my new mother,” Snow said breathlessly. Odette bowed to her and looked back up at Regina and saw another older woman along with an older man getting out of a carriage. King Leopold came over to them.

“Welcome home your highness,” said Odette bowing to him.

“It's good to be home dear girl,” said Leopold. He took Regina's hand and she gave a small smile. “I see you've already met our new queen. Regina, darling this is Odette. Should you need anything at all Odette will take care of it for you. I'm sure her ladyship is tired after such a long journey. Could you show here to her private chambers before tea?”

“Of course,” said Odette bowing again. Leopold took Snow's hand and they headed inside. Odette turned to Regina and she looked so out of place.

“If you would follow me please,” said Odette. Regina followed behind her along with the older woman that Odette assumed was her mother.

“Your private chambers are in the west wing of the castle. They consist of a dressing room, bed chambers, a bathing room and your own study. The King's chambers are in the east wing and those will be the chambers you share...”

“Share for what?” asked Regina and than she turned pink when it dawned on her what Odette was saying.

“My daughter is still very naive about certain things despite her age,” said Regina's mother.

“Mother,” hissed Regina turning red.

“It's alright,” said Odette trying not to blush herself. Her own mother had sat her down for a talk long ago about what went on the royal bed chambers and what a husband wanted from his wife, but it didn't make the thought of it any less awkward. They reached the chambers and Odette let them in.

“Oh my this is breathtaking,” said Regina's mother. Regina looked around and she seemed to be overwhelmed by the chambers.

“If you need to rest your ladyship I could bring up a tea tray for you and come get you when it's time to dress for dinner,” said Odette. Regina actually looked relieved at what Odette had suggested and was about to agree when her mother spoke up.

“She'll be down for tea dear. Just give us a moment please,” said Regina's mother. Regina nodded and Odette went and stood outside the door.

“Mother, please I'm very tired,” pleaded Regina.

“Nonsense. You have make a good first impression and you won't make it hiding in your chambers. Now smile and act like you actually enjoy being here,” she ordered.

“Yes mother,” sighed Regina.

“Odette,” called the older woman and Odette came back in and pretended like she hadn't heard the conversation between the two. Regina gave her a fake smile.

“Thank you very much for the offer Odette, but I will be coming down for tea. I might need your help getting there though...I feel like I might need to leave a trail of breadcrumbs every where I go,” said Regina.

“It just seems large now. Once you get used to it you'll feel at home,” said Odette. Regina gave her a real smile this time and they went to show her mother where she would be staying and than downstairs to the small dining room for tea.

Regina still seemed very ill at ease around the King and Snow and Odette really didn't blame her. She and Regina seemed to be only a few years apart in age and Odette could only imagine what it was like to be in Regina's shoes. _To find yourself away from home, getting ready to marry a man you just met and becoming a mother to a young girl. It would be overwhelming._

“Odette would you be willing to show Regina and her father around the castle grounds once we're finished with tea?” asked Leopold.

“Of course your Highness,” said Odette from her post. The kitchen maids came to clear the trays away. Regina's mother Cora offered to stay inside and talk with Leopold about the wedding details.

“Can I come with you?” asked Snow looking up at Regina with a smile. Regina smiled back and Odette wasn't sure if it was real or not.

“Of course dear.” Snow took Odette's hand and they started walking around the gardens.

“This is all very lovely,” said Regina looking around.

“My mother picked out all the flowers,” said Snow touching a rose. Regina starting twisting a necklace and she saw her father take her hand.

“You know the gardens aren't finished yet. I'm sure we can talk to the head of grounds and have him put in anything you want,” said Odette.

“Even a tree?” asked Regina hopeful.

“Of course. Anything you want, just let me know,” said Odette.

“I have an apple tree back home. My mother said it would be impossible to bring here,” said Regina.

“I'm sure something can be arranged so it can be brought here. Let me talk to his Majesty,” said Odette and Regina smiled at her.

“Thank you,” said Regina softly and her smile was so sad Odette felt sorry for her.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

_Storybrooke_

 

Henry went back upstairs to read and Natalie looked over at Regina. Regina was now sitting at her dining room table and was holding a book that she remembered seeing long ago. It was Cora's book of magic spell. She had seen it in Regina's room after Cora had vanished and she had assumed it was a just a gift from her mother. She had also stupidly assumed it was nothing. Had she been smarter she would have taken that damn book and tossed it in the fire. Maybe than they all would have been spared years of heartache.

“I never thought I would see that again,” said Natalie. Regina looked up at her and for a second Natalie saw the girl that she had been put in charge of.

“Am I really like her? I tried so hard to not be her...I told myself that I would let my child live there own life and now...” Regina shook her head. Natalie looked at her and was stunned. Maybe the curse was waking up parts of Regina that had been sleeping too.

“Do you want some tea?” asked Natalie and now Regina looked at her stunned.

“You didn't answer me,” said Regina.

“Truthfully...right now you are just like your mother. Now do you want that tea?” asked Natalie.

“Yes please,” said Regina not taking her hands off the book. Natalie went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. She pulled out two mugs and some tea bags from a cabinet and waited for the kettle to whistle.

“Why are you here?” asked Regina coming into the kitchen.

“I have a duty to Henry. The same one I had to you, to his grandmother and would of had to his mother. He's the only reason I'm here.” The kettle went off and Natalie poured the water into their mugs and set a timer.

“Was duty the only reason you took care of me? The only reason you acted like a friend?” asked Regina. Natalie gave her a look.

“It still amazes me how little people truly know of me. You can't care for someone if you don't care about them and I did care about you Regina. I think I was only one who saw how terrified you were of getting married and becoming queen,” said Natalie.

“You didn't try to stop it though,” snapped Regina. Natalie threw the tea bags out and added sugar to her tea and than cream to Regina's. _I'm surprised that I still remember that._

“I wasn't in a position to stop it. You seem to forgotten I was just a maid. Even if I had tried to stop it, would you have gone along with me or with your mother?” asked Natalie. Regina frowned and sipped her tea.

“I can't stop people from making the choices they do. I just have to either support them or walk away,” said Natalie. Regina took another sip her tea, she couldn't remember the last time anyone had made her tea or answered her with such honest. She didn't know how to deal with it and so she went with what was normal to her.

“So when is the cricket going to come and try to fix me?” asked Regina with a sneer. Natalie sipped her tea.

“He made a choice I had to walk away from,” said Natalie.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

 _Please don't do this...please turn around and go back to her. I've wanted to be with her since the second I laid eyes on her and now I can and you're going to take it away from us,_ thought Jiminy. Archie gripped the steering wheel tighter and wished the car in front of him would go faster so he could shut that voice out.

 _We promised that this time we would be a better man and this is our chance,_ thought Jiminy.

 _The last time we were a person we stole, we lied, and we killed people. Is that the sort of person she deserves to be with. She's a good person and she deserves better than us,_ thought Archie. The town line was just ahead and his grip on the steering wheel got even tighter and Archie braced himself for what was about to happen. There was someone honking behind him and he saw David's truck in his rear view mirror. David sped ahead and blocked them from crossing the town line.

“Damn him,” muttered Archie slamming on his brakes. He turned the car off and got out. “Get out of the way. We have the right to go!” Ruby got out of the truck and stood by David.

“Everyone just listen please. If you cross that line you are going to be lost. Everyone who loves you will lose you. But there is something worse....you'll lose yourself. Look I get wanting to leave here. I do. I get that it's easier to forget the bad memories, but even bad memories are a part of who we are. David, Storybrooke David was...is weak, confused and he hurt the woman I love,” said David.

Archie had to look at the ground. He was also weak. Natalie had asked him to stand by her and he ran away. It wasn't any different than when didn't trust her. She was right, he was scared and he didn't know how to face it. Staying here would mean he would have to face the man he had once been. The man he had been didn't deserve her. He would have to face the secret he had kept from her as Jiminy

_But she chose...she chose us than and now. Can she forgive us?_

“I wouldn't give up Charming just to be him, but I wouldn't make the other trade either. Because that David reminds me not only of who I lost, but of who I want to be. My weaknesses and my strengths. David and the Prince. I am both. Just like you. You are both. The town is both. We are both!”

_Henry told us that we're a conscience and that is who I am. It's who I will always be. But this time we can be more than that. It was what Natalie saw in us._

“Stay here and every choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want. Hell go live in a shoe if that's what you want. Or eat frozen burritos and learn to write software. Let's open Granny's and the school. Let's get back to work. I will protect you, she won't be able to hurt any of us. Not as long as I'm alive. Not as long as we come together like we did before. As we shall do again,” said David.

Archie knew that he had to go back now. He had to make things right now only for himself, but for the people he was about to leave behind. _Natalie and Henry always had faith me in and now I have to prove it. I have to tell her the truth. If she decides to stay with me after that...well at least we'll know who we are._ Archie nodded and he looked at Marco and they got back in his car and waited for others to back up so he could turn around.

“We were wrong to try and leave. I have to have faith that my boy is still here and I will find him,” said Marco.

“I know that I've said it before and I know that it will never make up for what I did...I am sorry though for what I did to you,” said Archie. He turned around and they started the drive back to Storybrooke.

“I know that I told you before that you owed me a debt that could never be repaid. You could have just walked away and forgot what you did. You stayed with me even when I didn't want you too. You gave up a chance to be normal again after you met Odette. Even here I always felt that you denied yourself happiness and now it make sense. You have always been a good friend in this life and in the old one. I'm telling you that it's okay. You've paid me back,” said Marco.

Archie swallowed the lump in this throat. They headed back into town and Archie parked outside of Granny's.

“She'll forgive you...she love you very much. I've seen it than and now,” said Marco.

“It's myself that I need to forgive,” said Archie. Marco patted him on the shoulder and headed into Granny's dinner. Archie drove back home and when he got there he heard Pongo pacing and the sounds of things being moved upstairs. Archie headed upstairs and saw Natalie was packing a suitcase.

“Please don't leave,” said Archie

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Regina and Natalie sat at a table together having their third cup of tea and Regina looked at the book.

“I just wanted to free,” said Regina. Natalie sipped her tea and looked at Regina, she had never seen her look so broken. Part of her felt sorry for Regina and some other part of her wanted to shut that door and lock it tight. _She almost sent to prison just for fun. She could have killed us back in the Enchanted Forest. Yet...look at how lonely her life is._

“Did it work?” asked Natalie. Regina eyed her.

“The curse made you a little more bold,” said Regina.

“The curse is broken but I'm not your maid anymore and I'm not scared of you. I'm here because I chose to be. So did magic really make you free?” asked Natalie.

“In some ways yes. In other ways I'm still trapped. My son doesn't love me, he's scared of me and I've hurt him terribly. I'm her...I wanted to not be her so badly,” said Regina.

“You still have a chance to not be her,” said Natalie.

“You talk as if change is so easy,” said Regina.

“Before now you didn't have a reason to change and now you do. You want to be the mother that you never had. You have a son upstairs that you claim to love than now would be the time to prove it,” said Natalie.

“I see the cricket has rubbed off on you,” said Regina.

“Maybe he did. But you are the reason he did. You know a lot of people are very upset with you about the curse, but for some of us it gave us a chance to start over. To find something in ourselves that we didn't know we had until now. Don't get me wrong...I am mad at you for what you did to me, to Graham and everyone else you hurt, but here...for the first time in my life I owed nothing to anyone and even though you put me in this chair. I found freedom. Regina...you can still be the person you wanted to be all those years ago if you just try. Somewhere in you is the girl who was happy to have a tree in garden. She was kind and scared and just wanted to not be alone anymore,” said Natalie. _Maybe there is still some part of me that wants her to find the good in her. You know her loses better than anyone else. You know her. The real her, not the Evil Queen._

Regina looked down at her mother's spell book and before anything could be said the door broke open and there was David with a sword.

“I want to see him!” David looked over at Natalie. “Are you alright?”

“I fine and so is Henry,” said Natalie. Regina stood up and went over to David and he lowered the sword to neck.

“David...” started Natalie.

“Henry come down,” called Regina. “You won't be needing that.”

“Whatever you summon I can fight it,” said David and Regina shook her head,

“You won't be using your sword,” said Regina. Henry came down the stairs and he looked at Regina sadly. Regina walked up to Henry and put a hand on his shoulder,

“Henry, you're going to be going to David and Natalie,” said Regina and Natalie could see both of them were stunned.

“Really?” asked Henry.

“Really. I shouldn't have brought you here. That was....I don't know how to love very well. I was incapable of it for a very long time. But I know...I remember that if you hold on to someone to hard it doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you and that I made you feel like I didn't know who you were. I want you to be here because you want to be here not because I forced you and not because of magic. I want to redeem myself. I want to be a good mother this time. Now go get your things. Natalie, can you help him?” asked Regina. Natalie eyed the staircase and looked at Regina

“Can you get me upstairs?” asked Natalie. Regina snapped her fingers and Natalie found herself in Henry's room. He came into the room and started throwing books in a bag and Natalie went into the closet and his dresser and started putting clothes in a suitcase.

“What did you say to her?” asked Henry.

“Sometimes it's not what is said it's what you listen too. Your mother hasn't had anyone to listen to her in a long time,” said Natalie. _Because she cut them out. Maybe...I don't know. I need to think about this_

“Did she really mean it? That she wants to be a good mom this time,” said Henry.

“Yes she did. She didn't have a very good mother Henry and she has a lot to learn. You have to give her time,” said Natalie. They finished packing and Henry went down and Natalie felt a chill and found herself back downstairs. _At least she's not trying to fix you with magic._

“He should have plenty of clothes and he has all his school things,” said Natalie handing David a suitcase.

“Alright. Let's go home,” said David.

“Give me a minute,” said Natalie. David gave her a look of concern and Henry took his hand

“It's okay Gramps,” said Henry. David and Henry walked out and Regina stood there watching them.

“You're doing the right thing,” said Natalie.

“You promise to take care of him...the way you took care of me and Snow,” said Regina.

“I promise,” said Natalie.

“Thank you,” said Regina. Natalie headed out and David helped her into the truck.

“Are you still staying with Archie?” asked David. Natalie started twisting her necklace.

“Yeah,” said Natalie flatly. David could only imagine what had been said between her and Archie. He had been stunned to see the doctor there and without Natalie. Than again he too was guilty of hurting the person he loved the most. _She chose your family over her own. Never forget what people are willing to give up for this town._ David parked into front of Archie's house and helped her out. She thanked him before heading into the house and saw Pongo was laying by the door. He perked up when he saw her and jumped on her.

“So he left you too boy. It's okay. Come on,” said Natalie. She went upstairs and started repacking her clothes. She still had her apartment and she and Pongo could stay there. Pongo paced around the bedroom has she packed. She fought back her tears has she threw her things in her bag. She hadn't asked David if he had stopped anyone from crossing the town line.

“Please don't leave,” said Archie. Natalie sat straight and blinked her tears back. She turned around and looked at him and saw he also looked hurt.

“You left first,” said Natalie. David was right when he said they were both, Archie saw Odette in the way she sat but heard Natalie in the tone and how she was trying not to cry.

“You're right. I did leave first and for that I am truly sorry. All I can say is that I'm sorry and hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. When we were at the border and David stopped us from crossing he said something about how we are both. That we have to take our strengths and weaknesses together. Archie Hopper is a weak man who is scared and Jiminy is well, he was a better a cricket than a person. The only thing we have in common is that we love you and we're scared of that. I've never... in either life felt this way about anyone or have anyone feel the same about me. I love you Natalie...Odette...whoever you are. I love you and I hope you will give me a chance to prove it,” said Archie.

Natalie twisted her necklace and Archie watched her fight her tears back.

“I do love you and...you have no idea how much,” said Natalie. Archie knelt down in front of her

“I think I do. Our lives have been devoted to taking care of others, to putting their wants and needs before our own. We've never had anyone consider what we wanted or needed. You were the first person in my whole life to listen to me, just like I was the first person to listen to you. I do love you,” said Archie.

“Just promise...promise me you won't leave again,” said Natalie. Archie kissed her forehead.

“We promise to not leave you again,” said Archie. He took her hands in his and sighed. “If we really want this to work. I have to tell you something. After I tell you this and you can't find it your heart to forgive me...if you want to leave and never speak to me again I'll understand. I'll still love you, but I won't start our lives on a lie,” said Archie.

“You're scaring me, but whatever it is I'll hear it out before I make a choice,” said Natalie. Archie gripped her hands tightly and told her how he, Blue Fairy and Geppetto had lied to all of about the wardrobe and how Geppetto had sent Pinocchio through on the day Emma had been born.

“I wanted to tell you so badly. I owed Geppetto though and it's why I couldn't tell you. I hated not telling you. I know you would have told Snow and hated yourself for breaking our trust. It would have been unfair to put you in the place I was in myself. Loyalty to the person you loved and could never have or loyalty to the person you swore to protect. It was wrong. I should have told Snow myself somehow. If you want to tell her what happened when she returns I'll understand. If you can't forgive me I'll understand that too,” said Archie.

“I'm not going to lie...that was the wrong path to take. He was just a child and you all sent him here alone. We don't know where he is now or if he is even...” Natalie cut herself off and Archie knew she didn't want to say out loud that maybe he was gone.

“I can understand though why you didn't tell me. I know what it's like to keep secrets for others even when you don't want too. You chose them over me back than and I chose Snow and her family today. You chose me just now and I'm choosing you now. It's our secret for now. If Blue and Marco ever decide to tell Snow and David...Charming what happened it's their choice. It won't be pretty if they find out, but they all share the blame equally. For now it's between us,” said Natalie.

“I'm sorry I put this on you. I couldn't keep it from you either. It wouldn't be right...it wouldn't be right to ask you to marry me and...” Archie cut himself as he realized what he had just said and Natalie looked shocked.

“You want to marry me?” asked Natalie softly and Archie shook his head.

“Very much. I didn't intend to ask you like this I just...” Natalie grabbed his tie and kissed him slowly. Archie let his hands settle on her hips as she kissed him. It was odd in some ways, he had kissed her numerous times before, but it was something his counterpart had only done once or twice in that hour they had together.

“I don't have ring,” said Archie pulling away and resting his head on her shoulder.

“I don't mind. A lot of maids didn't have rings. Rings were for fancy people,” said Natalie resting her head on his.

“I want to get you one if you don't mind. Everything is still sort of up in the air right now and I know people are going to need us for a while. I know an actual wedding is going to have to wait until things have settled, but I just...I would like to make it known after I get you a ring that I intend ,to spend my life with you,” said Archie.

“I think I already knew that deep down. Maybe we both did and didn't want to jinx it...I would love to marry you,” said Natalie. Archie took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly. Archie felt her hands taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

“I made a promise,” whispered Natalie while pulling off his shirt. “I think I might have done a poor job at keeping it. Can you really blame me?' asked Natalie. Archie let his forehead rest against hers as he started unbuttoning her shirt.

“That you belonged to Jiminy,” said Archie. She took off her shirt while Archie reached behind her and started taking down her hair. “I think you kept your promise to me. I think a part of you remembered. Either way now I can give you something back,” said Archie. _I can give you the life we wanted together._ Archie kissed while lifting her out of the chair and easing her on to the bed. Natalie undid his pants and started touching him slowly. Archie sighed deeply and let her touch him. She had touched him before, but something about this was different. Archie kicked his pants off and pulled Natalie close to him so he could touch her too.

“Jiminy,” whispered Natalie as he draped one of her legs over his and put a hand between her legs. “Can I call you Jiminy when we're together like this?' asked Natalie squeezing his member lightly.

“Yes...can I call you Odette?' asked Archie while he unhooked the back of her skirt and pushed it and her underwear off her.

“Yes. I just want to be yours” said Natalie. Archie slipped inside her and he felt her body tense before relaxing. He set a slow pace for them and just watched her eyes get darker and enjoyed the feeling of her body give into him.

“I loved you for so long Odette. I never thought it would be like this for us. I promise I'll make you happy,” said Archie.

“You already make me happy. You always have Jiminy,” whispered Natalie. She pulled him closer so it moved him deeper inside her. It drove him over the edge and he came too quickly for his liking.

“Sorry,” whispered Archie.

“Why?' asked Natalie burying her head in his shoulder.

“You didn't...did you enjoy it?” asked Archie and Natalie kissed him.

“Yes. I did,” said Natalie putting her head on his chest. “Beside I would like to think we're going to have a very long time together so we'll have lots of time for this,” said Natalie. Archie kissed her forehead. Yes he planned on there being a lot of time for this and everything else. _A whole life of plans I want to see through with you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode referenced-We are both
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome


	20. Book 2-Chapter 3

The next morning Archie was woken up by the smell of brewing coffee and the sound of Pongo pacing around the kitchen.

“Give me a second and I'll feed you,” said Natalie. Archie got out of bed , pulled on his robe and headed downstairs. Natalie was already dressed in a pair of scrubs and had her hair pulled back wearing her cricket hair clip. Blue had called last night to say one of the other fairies would handle check in at the center so Natalie could go back to the shelter. Pongo was trying to eat out the bowl Natalie was holding and trying to fill.

“You're table manners are terrible. I'm going to talk to your dad about this,” said Natalie rubbing his head and sitting the bowl down.

“I could get used to you getting up before me,” said Archie kissing the top of her head.

“Well at least we won't have to worry about me turning the alarm off instead of hitting snooze,” said Natalie pouring them both a cup of coffee. They sat down to breakfast when there was a knock at the door.

“Nice to know we're not the only ones up early,” said Archie going to get the door and finding David on the other side.

“I know it's early, but I was hoping to talk to you and Natalie,” said David.

“Um sure. Come in,” said Archie. David came in and followed Archie into the kitchen. Natalie almost dropped her cup coffee and went to stand up and turned pink when she realized that was not something she could do now.

“Your...David,” said Natalie and she looked ready to crawl under the table. David gave her a small smile and took a seat at their table.

“Didn't we this talk before,” teased David.

“About how I don't have to stand and address you as Your Majesty when you enter a room. I honestly forgot,” said Natalie taking a sip of her to coffee to ground herself again. Archie took his seat again and wondered what other little Odette habits were going to come back.

“Regina has been asked to step down as mayor by the city officials. While I'm technically acting as Sheriff, I'm also in charge of well everything. I'm putting the Counsel back together to help get the town back in order. Archie you were already apart of it once and I would like you to come back,” said David.

“Of course,” said Archie. He had a feeling that after David had stopped them from crossing he would assume control of the town and wondered how Regina was taking being stripped of her title and having her son living away from her. _Well we're not dead so that's a good sign,_ thought Archie.

“Snow always valued your opinion and I would like you to join us Natalie,” said David.

Natalie looked at David like he was crazy. She had never sat in on a meeting of counsel before, but Archie had a feeling that as Snow's personal maid and head of household she had been privy to everything that the counsel had said and than some. She started twisting her necklace and trying to come up with a response and David grinned.

“Please don't make me pull rank on you,” said David.

“I clearly should have fired you when I had the chance,” said Natalie. David laughed at her and Natalie rolled her eyes.

“Fair warning, I don't hold my tongue the way I used too,” said Natalie.

“Good. We're meeting in Mary Margaret's apartment by six. We'll order pizza,” said David.

“You mean I won't have to make tea,” teased Natalie. David gave her a smile and headed out.

“You know Snow...Mary Margaret would come into her chambers after the meetings and just fall into a chair looking exhausted. Are they really that bad?” asked Natalie.

“At times yes,” admitted Archie. “Honestly it's trying to keep Grumpy's worst ideas in check,” said Archie. They finished getting ready and Archie decided to take Pongo in with him today. He was going to be seeing a few children today and Pongo might help put them at ease. They headed out and saw that a lot of progress had been made on getting the town running again. All the cars had been cleared and the road and sidewalk was being patched up.

“Well you never know a magical curse and wraith attack had happened here two days ago,” said Natalie.

“It's good. People want to get things back to some sort of normal,” said Archie. They said good bye at his office and Natalie went across the street to the shelter. She hoped everything was alright in the two days she had been gone. She went in and saw the lights were on, but no one was upfront.

“Hello,” called out Natalie.

“Odette?” Thatcher came out and the part of her that was Odette remembered him as Marcus. He was the Captain of the Guards after Snow and Charming took over the kingdom. It took her the longest time to trust him considering her past with guards.

“Aren't you a sight for sore eyes,” said Marcus and he gave her a hug.

“Likewise. Are they okay?” asked Natalie heading to the back to check on the animals and saw that over half the kennels were empty.

“People started coming in early yesterday to claim their pets. When the Evil Queen said she would take away everyone's happiness she meant pets too. I was worried when you didn't come in. I thought you had left,” said Marcus.

“Like I would quit that easily,” said Natalie.

“You were always a nice girl who did a very good job here and there,” said Marcus. They got to work and more people came into to claim their long lost pets and by noon almost all the animals were gone, all but Bear. He looked at Natalie and whined at her. In all the madness yesterday she knew there was something she was forgetting and now it was looking at her with big brown eyes. She went into his kennel and Bear rolled over and showed her his belly.

“I'm sorry he didn't come back for you again,” said Natalie getting out of her chair and sitting on the floor with him. Bear started licking her face and tried to crawl in her lap. “Oh did you remember me this whole time? Huh. Did you know who I was. I'm sorry I didn't remember you sooner,” said Natalie.

“So you remember your friend?” asked Marcus.

“Yeah,” said Natalie.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

Odette was exploring the south wing of King George's castle. The war was finally over, Snow and Charming had taken back the kingdom. Currently Snow, Charming and all the others were in a meeting about what to do with Regina who was now in a tower awaiting her fate. Odette was now trying to learn the layout of this new home and not think about what fate had in store for Regina. Odette had a feeling this was where King George had his quarters. There were wall hangings and paintings in this wing along with other fine decorations that they other wings seem to lack.

“You should be careful walking around by yourself,” said a voice and she jumped. She turned around and saw Marcus, the captain of the guards standing there. Odette stood up straighter and wished she had something to defend herself. _You need to get over this paranoia about being alone with men. They aren't all like Regina's men and well...you just need to lock that door and forget about what happened._

“It's okay. It's just that not everything has been cleared and we've been blocking off the secret passages in this wing,” said Marcus as if he could sense her unease.

“I'm fine,” said Odette and she started walking again.

“The meeting was over. The princess and the cricket were wondering where you had gone off too,” said Marcus.

“His name is Jiminy,” said Odette shortly and he grinned at her.

“So rumors about the maid and the cricket were true. Are the rumors also true about Red and Granny?”asked Marcus.

“You ask a lot of questions about things that don't concern you,” said Odette opening a door and going into a bedroom.

“Just trying to make conversation is all,” said Marcus. Odette studied the room and this was clearly the King's chambers. Everything was overturned and packed in a hurry. No one knew what happened to George other than the fact that he got away. _Hopefully he's badly hurt and we won't have to worry about him coming back to cause more trouble._

“I'll have to clean this room,” said Odette picking up an overturned chair. A whimpering sound came from the closet and Marcus pulled his sword.

“I told you we hadn't cleared everything yet. Stand back,” hissed Marcus. He pushed her back, went to the closet door and opened it quickly. Before he could move a huge black shape came running out and jumped on Odette knocking her to the ground. Odette let out a small scream and soon realized that what was on her was a huge black dog.

“Odette!” cried Snow running into the room with Charming and Jiminy flying next to him.

“It's alright,” said Odette pushing the dog off her. He whined and nosed her hand clearly wanting her to pet him.

“I see you found Bear,” said Charming helping her up. The dog whined again and kept butting her hand with his head. Odette gave him a pat and the dog licked her hand.

“He was King George's dog. He must have been in a hurry if he left Bear behind. I'm sure he liked this dog more than me,” said Charming giving the dog a pat on the head.

“He must of gotten trapped in the closet somehow or hid when all the fighting started,” said Marcus putting his sword away. Bear kept whining at her and Odette rubbed him behind the ears and he sat down and started wagging his tail.

“So you've made a new friend,” teased Snow. Snow looked tired and worried. Odette had a feeling that whatever fate had been decided for Regina wasn't a good one. The dog barked at her and got down on all fours with his tail wagging. Odette shook her head and started petting the dog again. Bear quickly rolled over and showed her his belly. _Why did he leave such a good dog behind?_

“Poor thing. Come on let's go get you something to eat,” said Odette. “I'll be back to clean up this room in a little while unless you plan on staying in another part of the castle,” said Odette.

“No this wing is fine. Beside I'm sure it was just make George's day to know we're sleeping in his chambers,” said Charming with a grin. She bowed to Snow and Charming and left the room. Bear followed behind her wagging his tail.

“You had me worried for a second,” said Jiminy landing on her shoulder.

“He just scared me is all. So what is to be Regina's fate?” asked Odette. Jiminy let out a small sigh.

“The only thing we could do, she's going to be executed tomorrow morning,” said Jiminy.

“That was the only option?” asked Odette.

“I fear the Queen will never change and that if she lives she'll only do more harm. We can't send her to another realm to hurt others. This is justice,” said Jiminy. Odette gave him a look.

“This isn't because of what she did to me is it?” asked Odette.

“Yes and no. You were one of the victims of her cruelty on more than one occasion so it shows that she will hurt anyone for any reason. But I also know that no matter how much I want to hurt her for hurting you it won't do anything for me other than hurt me in the long run,” admitted Jiminy.

The wrappings on her wrist was an example of Regina's cruelty towards others. Her wrist still hurt and Odette had to force herself not to touch it. They made their way down to the kitchen and Odette found some smoked meat for the dog and starting tossing the food to him.

“You don't like the idea of her being killed?” asked Jiminy.

“It's hard to think of someone you once knew turning so wrong,” said Odette. Bear came over and put his head in her lap and nosed at her hand. Odette rubbed the dog's head and he wagged his tail at her.

“It always is,” said Jiminy.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Storybrooke_

 

Natalie decided to head over to Granny's and get Archie some lunch and talk to him about bring Bear into his home...well their home even though almost all of her things were still in her apartment. _I'll have to cut Gold...Rumpelstiltskin a check for the rent before I move off. I wonder what the fee is going to be for breaking my lease. Oh that is going to suck,_ thought Natalie.

She went into Granny's and saw it was very busy. Couples were huddled together talking and more than a few were crying. Natalie had a feeling that she wasn't the only one who had been reunited with her true love recently. She spotted Kathryn Nolan in a corner booth holding a man's hand and smiling through her tears. _Good for you honey._

“You should just tell Archie to set up his office here,” said Ruby.

“You could eat and talk about your feelings in one stop,” said Natalie. Natalie order their usual lunches and Ruby went to put them. The door to Granny's opened and Natalie was stunned to see Regina walk in and take a seat at a table.

“How dare you show your face here,” snapped the man sitting at a table with Kathryn.

“I'll show my face anywhere I want,” said Regina calmly.

“Fredrick don't it's not worth it,” said Kathryn getting up. _Oh this is not going to end well. Might has well try to break it up before someone gets hurt or Granny loses part of the dinner._

“She tore us apart and hurt you,” snapped Fredrick. Natalie got between them and the man glared at her.

“This is not the place for this,” said Natalie calmly.

“Fine! Let's go outside than!”snapped Fredrick.

“Listen you have just found your wife after twenty eight years and this is not what you want to do right now. Go home and just be happy you have each other again,” said Natalie. Kathryn took his hand.

“Please let's just go,” she said. Fredrick glared at Regina one more time and they walked out together. Everyone who had been watching quickly turned back to what they were doing and Natalie sighed and looked at Regina.

“Didn't feel like take out?” asked Natalie.

“Henry asked me to meet him here for lunch,” said Regina. _That was really sweet of him considering what happened yesterday._

“It's good that he's trying,” said Natalie. Ruby handed Natalie her order.

“See ya tonight,” said Ruby and she poured Regina a cup of coffee begrudgingly. Natalie took the food across the street and headed up to Archie's office. She passed a couple in the hallway who where holding each other and crying. It wasn't the happy crying she had seen across the street at Granny's either. She knocked on Archie's door and he looked very grim at first opening the door.

“Thank god it's you,” said Archie smiling. Pongo looked up from his bed and laid his head back down.

“I see how it is. I bore you now,” teased Natalie. Archie put the out of office sign on his door and shut the door. He sat down and he looked beyond tired.

“You okay?” asked Natalie and Archie sighed and sat his sandwich down.

“I just had an two hour session with a couple who's daughter really isn't their daughter and now she wants to find her father and it's really hard on them since they've had her for twenty eight years. They took care of her back in our land when her father disappeared and here in this land they have memories of adopting her when she was two hours old. They don't even know if her father came over with the Curse. It's just really hard to come up with something where everyone is happy,” said Archie.

“I'm sorry,” said Natalie. “If you want some happiness you should head over to Granny's. People are remembering their true loves and I'm sure Granny is going to make a killing on selling rooms and food.” Archie couldn't help but smile at that comment.

“So how's your day been?” asked Archie.

“So it turns out everyone also remembered they had pets and we only have one dog left at the shelter now. Turns out it's Bear. I wanted to ask you if it would be alright if I...well we adopted him,” said Natalie. Archie watched her tuck her hair back nervously and wondered why she was so nervous.

“Sweetheart that was for all intents and purposes your dog when we were in the Enchanted Forest. It would be rather terrible of me to not let you have your dog,” said Archie.

“It's just he's a very big dog and if he doesn't get along with Pongo I would feel really bad,” said Natalie. Archie looked at her and recalled how Odette was always a little bit timid at times, he had a feeling it was due to her upbringing as a servant. Natalie on the other hand was always rather upfront about what she wanted and he had a feeling she wasn't the only one trying to bring two very different people together.

“Natalie it's your house now too. I know we really haven't had time to move anything of yours in that isn't in a suitcase. I'm stuck here until almost 6, but how about after the meeting is done we start moving you in. We'll figure out your lease with Gold later...honestly I'm dreading that more than any curse,” said Archie. Natalie smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“You're sure about this,” asked Natalie getting ready to open the door to leave. Archie stopped her from opening the door and he kissed her hard. His hands drifted down to sides he and pulled her close to him.

“Does that answer your question,” said Archie.

“I don't think I'll ever get tired of that,” said Natalie.

“Good. I'll bring over some boxes later,” said Archie. Natalie grinned and she left his office. Archie sat back down at his desk and started working on his new patient files. He got up to open a window and saw Natalie leaving the shelter with Bear on a leash by her side. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, he sat back down at his desk and went back to work.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Archie took Pongo home before the meeting and parked his car outside of Natalie's apartment. He figured it would be easier for both dogs if they were to meet when they could both stay with them. Archie let himself in with some boxes and heard one solid bark before the lab came down the hall towards him. The part of him that was Jiminy remembered this dog following Odette around the castle. The other part him remembered seeing this dog in the kennel area when he would visit Natalie at work. _All these years you were right in front of her. I wondered if you remember her._

“Hey boy,” said Archie holding out his hand so Bear could sniff him. Bear gave his hand a nudge and Archie started rubbing his ears. Natalie came out of her bedroom and grinned.

“He's a terrible guard dog. Just terrible,” said Natalie. She gave Bear a pat on the head before turning the radio on low.

“We'll be back in a bit so be good and lie down,” said Natalie. Bear went over the bed she had gotten for Pongo's overnight visits and flopped down hard.

“I'm sure Pongo won't mind giving up his third bed,” said Archie. They headed over to Mary Margaret's apartment.

“I got most of my clothes packed and some more of my bathroom stuff. I'm thinking about giving some of my sheets and towels to the crisis center. Maybe some of my kitchen stuff too. Your pans are so much nicer than mine anyways,” said Natalie.

“They are aren't they,” said Archie. They got the door and they both mentally kicked themselves.

“I can't believe we forgot this was a walk-up,” said Natalie.

“Well to be fair a lot has happened in...a week,” said Archie. “I'll help you and come back for your chair,” said Archie. He picked Natalie up and they went upstairs. She knocked on the door and David did a double take looking at them.

“So maybe next time we can meet somewhere with less stairs,” said Natalie. Archie sat her down on the sofa and went back down for her chair.

“You still need that?” asked Grumpy and Natalie looked around to see who was here and saw that David, Henry, Granny, Blue, Ruby and that six of the seven dwarfs were here. _Well might as well explain what happened and why I'm still not walking._

“Alright we're gonna clear up the elephant in the room. I'm still going to need my chair despite the fact we are un-cursed. Right before it hit one of Regina's men thought my back was great for target practice. Currently I have part of an arrow resting in my spine. Doctor Whale said he couldn't take it out and even if he could there is a pretty good chance I still won't be able to walk. I was going to look into doctors outside of Maine, but since crossing the town line means I'll forget who I am that's on hold for now,” said Natalie.

She decided to leave out that it was Graham who had shot her and that it was Regina who had shoved it into her back. She wanted their memories of Graham to be as Sheriff of Storybrooke. As for Regina, well the less reasons people had to hate Regina the easier things might go for them. Plus she couldn't say that in front of Henry. _It would hurt him too much._

“What about magic?” asked Henry. He sounded so hopeful it made her a little sad. _Oh sweetie if you only knew how bad magic can really go for some people._

“All magic comes with price and sadly I don't think my insurance will cut Blue Fairy a check. Honestly I'm fine. I've lived like this for twenty eight years so it's not that much of an adjustment. However for the sake of Archie's back can we please meet somewhere with less stairs next time?” asked Natalie.

“That or I'll come down and help you up myself. It's the least I can do,” said David. Archie came back up with her chair and Natalie got back in it. Henry handed her a slice of pizza and sat down next to her.

“So how was lunch with Regina?” asked Natalie. Henry looked down at the floor.

“I sort of told her I wanted to meet for lunch so I could steal her keys, get into her vault and see if she any magic items to bring back my mom and Mary Margaret,” said Henry. Natalie gave him a look and sighed.

“That wasn't very nice Henry,” said Natalie.

“Alright everyone let's get started,” said David.

“We'll talk about this later,” said Natalie. She went over to the table and took a seat next to Archie.

“So the town counsel asked Regina to step down as Mayor and have asked that we try to come up with something to run the town. Until Emma returns I will be stepping in has Sheriff and leading the town. Leroy, I know you and other dwarfs will be mining for fairy dust to bring Emma and Mary Margaret back. Ruby and Granny have agreed to help me in making rounds of the town. Blue and Archie I think you're best suited to providing community support, counseling or letting people know where they need to go for help. However, I'm going to need someone to help me handle some of the day to day stuff-paper work, organizing what needs to be fixed and manning the sheriff's office when I'm out.” David was giving Natalie a look and when everyone else started looking at her too and she started to catch on.

“Wait what?” asked Natalie.

“It's no different than running the shelter,” said David.

“Just a tad bit. It's people and I can't drug them,” said Natalie.

“You ran Snow's household back in the Enchanted Forest. You'll be good at this,” said Ruby.

“That was because Snow didn't trust anyone else to do it,” countered Natalie. Archie reached under the table and squeezed her hand.

“Because she knew you would do a good job,” said Archie.

“He's right,” said David with a grin. Natalie realized she was outnumbered here and she felt a small voice in the back of her mind talking to her.

_We can do this. It can't be any harder than trying to manage a castle full of servants._

“So what time tomorrow morning?” asked Natalie.

“Is eight am too early?” teased David.

“Oh you mean I can sleep in,” said Natalie.

“And you won't even have to bring me breakfast,” said David.

They talked for another hour about what need to be done to fix the town and getting it running again. From fixing the roads to getting everyone in town checked in and reuniting family members. Natalie kicked herself for not bring a notebook. She would have to write it down when she got home. It than hit her that home was soon going to be Archie's house and not her apartment.

“I think we've made a lot of process tonight. Let's call it a night and we'll meet again next week,” said David.

“Good. Come on dwarfs we need to good night's sleep so we can start work in the morning,” said Leroy. They dwarfs took off and the others soon followed leaving Natalie and Archie there.

“I had a feeling that putting you on the spot was the only way I would get you to take the job,” said David. Natalie rolled her eyes.

“I really do miss being your boss,” she said.

“Come on. We have some packing to do,” said Archie.

“One second. Henry,” called Natalie has he tried to sneak up the stairs. He grimaced and came back over to her.

“Yeah,” Henry said sheepishly.

“You know tricking Regina was wrong and that you owe her an apology,” said Natalie.

“I know,” said Henry. David looked at Archie and Archie shrugged. She had a point that if Henry lied he had to make up for it, especially since it was his mother.

“So we're going over there right now to see that it's done,” said Natalie. “Do you mind waiting at the apartment for me?” asked Natalie.

“No. Come on. I'll help you downstairs,” said Archie.

“I'll help take her down since you helped her up,” said David. Natalie could tell he felt a bit awkward carrying her down the steps, but there really much that could be done. _Well I could have just scooted all the way down on my butt, but that would have been a sight to see._ David helped her back in her chair and she could tell there was something he wanted to say, but not in front of Henry.

“Alright. Start walking kid,” said Natalie and she gave Henry a nudge. They started down Main Street when he spoke up

“So what did Archie mean by packing? Are you and Archie going to live together now?” asked Henry.

“Yes I'm going to move in with Archie,” said Natalie. _In addition to marrying him someday._

“When are you going to get married? You can get married now since he's not a cricket,” said Henry excited.

“One thing at a time. Let's get your mom and grandmother back first before you start planning our wedding,” said Natalie. They had talked a little bit about how to break the news they were engaged. It seemed okay to wait right now while things were still in a bit of chaos and their friends were missing. However she had feeling once word got out they were living together full time people would assume that a wedding was on the horizon.

They got to Regina's and she made him knock on the door. A few moments later she came to the door and looked stunned to see him.

“Henry. What are you doing here?” asked Regina. Henry looked down at the ground and was biting his lip.

“Go on,” said Natalie.

“I'm sorry that I lied about wanting to meet for lunch and that I stole the keys to your vault. I didn't think you would tell me the truth if you did had something to bring them back,” said Henry. Regina got down to his level and took his hands.

“Oh Henry. I don't have anything here that would bring them back and that's the truth I swear it,” said Regina. She looked so happy to see him and yet so sad it pulled at Natalie and a part of her really didn't like it. Making him apologize was the right thing to do, but her feelings towards Regina were still a complex mess. Still maybe she could at least help Henry work through his complex mess of feelings.

“I think you should have breakfast with Regina tomorrow morning to make up for the lunch you missed. I'll come get you at seven and walk you to Granny's myself. If that's okay with you,” said Natalie. Regina gave Natalie a small smile. _It's the girl who just wanted a tree._

“Yes it is,” said Regina.

“Alright. Seven it is. See you in the morning,” said Natalie.

“Good night. I love you Henry,” said Regina.

“Good night,” said Henry and he started walking down the driveway.. Natalie saw the hurt, but she of all people knew you couldn't force love. _He just needs time._

They got back to Mary Margaret's and she sent Henry upstairs and asked him to bring David down so they could talk.

“I'm going to pick Henry up at seven so he can have breakfast with Regina,” said Natalie and David's jaw dropped.

“What? After what she tried to do yesterday?” asked David.

“It's to make up for the lie he told and I'll stay with him the whole time and I'll even walk him to the school bus to make sure he gets on. David this is a new land and maybe this time we can have peace with Regina. Fighting with her got us cursed and ruined our lives, maybe we should take a new road this time. She does love Henry and maybe that will keep her in check,” said Natalie. David sighed and sat down on a bench.

“You promise he'll be okay and that you'll watch him,” said David.

“Think of it has other duties assigned,” said Natalie giving him a small saute. “I'll see you in the morning.” She went to wheel away when David called out to her.

“Thank you for staying with Snow. I know you were with her till almost the end. I can never thank you enough for that. You risked your life for her repeatedly...you have the battle wounds to prove it. Thank you,” said David. He hugged her and sighed.

“Well I should let you get back to Archie,” said David. She went to leave again when David called out. “You know moving in together is a really big step.” Natalie was very tempted to flip David off and held it back. _A lady holds her tongue._ Natalie was sure she could think of something else to prod him with later.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

“Hey boy. Come here I got a surprise for you,” said Archie. Pongo got out his bed and stretched before coming over to him. Archie put his leash on and Pongo wagged his tail. “I got a surprise for you outside,” said Archie. Archie took Pongo outside where Natalie was waiting with Bear in the driveway. Bear started whining and pulling to get over to Pongo.

“Just a minute,” said Natalie. Archie brought Pongo over and they let the dogs sniff each other. Bear got down on all fours with his tail wagging and Pongo played lunged at him .

“You know they might remember each. I did bottle feed Pongo for a few weeks and I think I might have let them play together. Stupid curse messing with my memory,” said Natalie. Bear nearly pulled Natalie forward trying to get Pongo to play.

“Let's get them in the backyard before we both get dragged,” said Archie. They let the dogs into the backyard and watched for bit while they chased each other and play fought.

“Well it seems like I was worried for nothing,” said Natalie. She went to get a suitcase from the car when Archie stopped her.

“Welcome home,” said Archie kissing her on the forehead.

“It's good to be home,” said Natalie. _At last._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode referenced-Lady of the Lake.
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome.


	21. Book 2-Chapter 4

“You look nice,” said Archie. Natalie pulled her hair back into a half ponytail and clipped it back with the hair clip he had gotten her. She was wearing a black sweater and a knee length gray skirt. He remembered that the Lady Maid's always dressed in dark colors and rather plainly.  _ It's so we don't take attention away from the royals _ _ , _ was what Odette had told him once. He had always seen her though as the most beautiful woman in the room now matter what she was wearing or who she was with at the time.

“Trying to look presentable considering I'm supposed to be representing,” said Natalie looking nervous. Archie kissed her and gave her a smile.

“You'll be fine. I promise,” said Archie.

“I should get going so I can pick up Henry,” said Natalie. She gave Archie a kiss and they agreed to meet for lunch so they could pack up more of her apartment. Natalie found Henry and David waiting for in front of Mary Margaret’s building.

“I'm going to head over to the mines to see how Leroy and the others are getting along. I’ll meet you at the Sheriff's station when I’m done. Henry come right to the station after school,” said David.

“Will do,” said Henry and Natalie gave him a mock salute. David got in his truck and Natalie and Henry headed over to Granny's.

“You look different,” said Henry.

“It's the skirt,” teased Natalie. Henry grinned.

“You're remembering more of who you are. It's why you took the job and why you agreed to look after me,” said Henry. Natalie shrugged, but Henry was right she was remembering more of who Odette was and it felt right being here to look after Henry. The grabbed a table and a few moments later Regina came in and sat down across from them. They ordered breakfast and Ruby took their order, but kept looking at Natalie like she was crazy. 

“So Henry...how's school?” asked Regina.

“Okay...sort of. We have a sub since Mary Margaret is gone. Mrs. Lee isn't sure what she should teach us since they've been learning the same things for twenty eight years,” said Henry in a matter of fact tone.  _ Geez kid I thought I could be salty,  _ thought Natalie. Natalie sighed and Regina sipped her coffee and looked at the table.

“David is teaching him how to sword fight,” said Natalie fishing for a change of topic.

“Not with real swords,” said Regina looking worried.

“No just a wooden one. He's in Prince training mode,” said Natalie. Ruby sat there food down and walked away without a word.

“That's good. I'm sure David will teach you a lot,” said Regina.

“Natalie's going to be helping David run the town,” said Henry. 

“It's just paper work and making sure things in town get fixed. It's not anything mayor like,” said Natalie quickly seeing that Regina looked a bit hurt.   .

“You'll be good at it. You always made sure things went smoothly for me and for Snow back in our land,” said Regina. Not much else was said over breakfast and Natalie wondered if she had done the right thing.  _ I can’t make him forgive her...I know that better than anyone. Still she does love him in her own Regina-like way. I think he loves her too, even if he’s mad at her. _

“Henry it's almost time for you to catch your bus,” said Natalie.

“Okay,” said Henry.

“Thank you for having breakfast with me Henry,” said Regina.

“You're welcome,” said Henry.

“Maybe we can do this once a week,” said Natalie.  _ I wonder if Archie would consider this family therapy?  _

“I would like that,” said Regina. She sounded so hopefully it tugged at Natalie.  _ The girl who would be queen and all she wanted was a tree.  _

“I guess that would be okay,” said Henry. He grabbed his book bag and Natalie paid for breakfast and the group walked out.

“Have a good day at school,” said Regina.

“Bye,” said Henry. Natalie went with him to the school bus and made sure he got on. She went to head for the station when she turned around Regina was standing behind her. .

“Thank you,” said Regina. “It was also a good idea about having breakfast with Henry once a week. You think David will allow it?” asked Regina

“If I come along I don't think he'll mind,” said Natalie Well she hoped so anyway.. She started heading for the station and Regina fell into step beside her. 

“I meant what I said at Granny's. You always did make life easy for me back in the palace. I honestly would have been lost a few times without you,” said Regina. Natalie nodded and didn't say anything. Honestly she didn’t know what to say to Regina. They might be close in age, but class wise they might as well have been on different moons back in the Enchanted Forest.  Still there had been time when it felt like they could have been friends. 

“I  also meant what I said to Henry I want to stop using magic. I hope he gives me that chance,” said Regina. 

“He's a child and he needs time to work through things. You have to be patience with him,” said Natalie.  _ I’m  grown adult and I don’t even know how I’m supposed to feel about you. _

“Let me know what time for next week,” said Regina. She got in her car and drove away. Natalie went into the station and swore to herself. The desks were overturned, glass was broken, a jail cell door was ripped off its hinges and papers were everywhere.  _ Oh Graham if you saw the state of your house right now. _ Natalie sighed and located a broom and dust pan.. It was clear what her first job as David's assistant would be. 

It was almost two hours later when David came into work and Natalie had gotten the glass cleaned up and the papers in piles.

“Sorry I forgot about this,” admitted David.

“Sure you did,” said Natalie. She went to start moving a desk and found it weighed almost as much as she did.

“Here,” said David and he helped her tip the desk back over and move it back into place.

“Thank you,” said Natalie and she picked up a pile of papers and sat down at a desk to sort them out.

“So how was breakfast?” asked David.

“Okay I guess. I was wondering if maybe we could set up something where her and Henry have breakfast together once a week,” said Natalie. David moved another desk and sighed.

“Are you sure it's a good idea?” asked David.

“She is his mother. She did raise him for ten years before he found out about the curse. He's the person he is because she took him in. If she hadn't had adopted him than Emma never would have come here and the curse wouldn't have broken,” said Natalie.

“I hate it when you use logic like that,” said David.

“I like to think people can change. I know she hasn’t had the best track record with trying to change, but this time she has reason,” said Natalie. David sat down with another stack of papers.

“It's just hard to think that my grandson was raised by my worst enemy and now we’re trying to share to custody of them,” said David.

“Well it’s just proof that the powers that be have a twisted sense of humor. So once the office is back in order what's next?” asked Natalie.

“I think we need to get more people checked in. We need to start finding out who people are here. I’ll let Blue know to start sending people here so we can start taking better records” said David.

“I think we might want to see how divorce works in Maine,” said Natalie finishing one stack of papers and moving on to the next.

“Why?” asked David.

“Technically David Nolan is still married to Kathryn Nolan. You really want to file taxes together next year?” said Natalie. David sighed.

“I could really do without all the legal hoops in this land. Almost makes me miss magic,” said David.

“It's just if people want to be with their true loves they might want to untangle themselves from who they're with now just to make it final. We’re here now and we might as well follow the rules,” said Natalie.  _ I don’t think my mother signed anything when she got married. We’ll have to fill out paperwork when we do decided to get married. _ Natalie smiled to herself and David nudged her. 

“What is that little smirk about?” asked David. 

“Just remembering the first time I meet Emma she was passed out in the cell over there,” said Natalie. 

“She what?” asked David sounding horrified.  _ Oh I think I could have fun here. _ They worked together until lunch and David went to go do rounds and Natalie went to her apartment to do some more packing. Archie was there when she got there with lunch and his car.

“PB and J or turkey?” asked Archie holding up a bag.

“I’ll take the peanut butter. How is your day going?” asked Natalie going inside. 

“It’s a bit better. I’m booked solid for the next two weeks. I might have to start offering Sunday slots just to keep up with the demand,” said Archie. 

“Well don’t push yourself too hard,” said Natalie. 

“I’ll try. How is your day going?” asked Archie taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“Wraith tore up the station. I have to look into getting the windows fixed after lunch,” said Natalie. They ate quickly and started putting books and cd’s into boxes. Natalie grabbed a photo album without thinking and than froze. She opened it and there were pictures of her and her mother. Natalie knew they had been created by the Curse, but she could swear she remembered these moments in the pictures. 

“Is that how she really looked?” asked Archie noticing Natalie had stopped chatting with him. He turned to see her slowing turning pages in a photo album. He didn’t have pictures of his family or childhood created by the Curse. To be fair his cursed self remembered running away to college on a scholarship at seventeen and never looking back. The older woman in the photos was shorter than Natalie, but they had the same shade of blond hair and same deep blue eyes.  _ They also have the same nose and same smile.  _

“Yeah. It’s weird. I know this isn’t real, but I remember this was taken after I sent my application in for college. I wonder if everyone is having the same reaction seeing photos and knowing they aren’t real,” said Natalie.

“Are you going to be alright?” asked Archie. 

“I’ll get there. Come on I think my lunch break might be almost over and I still have an insane mess to clean up,” said Natalie. She put the photo album in a box and shut the lid. They got most of her books, movies and cd’s packed and put in the back of his car. 

“So I have appointments till eight and I’ll need to go over some notes afterwards. I’ll try to get home by nine,” said Archie. 

“I’ll save you some dinner,” said Natalie. He kissed her on the forehead and headed back to his office. Natalie started back to the station and wondered if it was a blessing or another curse to have pictures of her mother with fake memories _. Or to have my real memories of her with no pictures. I just hope she’s proud of me. _

 

_ The Enchanted Forest _

“Six o' clock,” called Johanna through the door. Odette groaned and her mother Mina got up.

“Just once I would like to sleep till I'm properly rested,” muttered Odette.

“Maybe in another life,” said Mina rubbing her daughter’s shoulder. Odette got out of bed with a huge groan and a sigh. They got dressed and went to have breakfast with Johanna.

“So today Johanna is going to sit with you while you finish Snow's dress for the ball and today you're going to dress her and do her hair for dinner this evening,” said Mina.

“Yes mother,” said Odette.

“You need to start calling me Mina dear,” she said. Odette sighed. She was turning eighteen in a few weeks and it was decided that she was going to be taking over as Snow's Lady maid since the princess was going to turn ten soon. Johanna was Snow's maid and nanny. Her mother Mina was the Lady Maid to Snow's mother Queen Eva. Odette nodded and finished her breakfast.

“Come along dearie,” said Johanna. Odette followed Johanna upstairs and into a dressing room. “I will have to admit this is one of the best jobs you have ever done.” The dress was pink and ballroom length with a bodice that was covered in crystals.

“You think she'll like it?” asked Odette. She had made dresses before, but this was the most detailed she had ever done. 

“She'll adore it,” said Johanna. Odette started finishing up the crystals work on the dress and Johanna sat down next to her.

“Now tell me how the princess starts her morning?” asked Johanna.

“Her morning starts at eight am when we bring up a breakfast tray. After breakfast we help her get dressed and do her hair. She goes to her lesson at nine thirty,” said Odette. They had been drilling this into her head for months now.  _ I can say it in my sleep. _

“What do you do when she's having her lessons?” asked Mina coming in and sitting down.

“We collect the clothes worn the day before and make sure nothing needs to be repaired. If they don't need repaired they need to be cleaned. Make sure the room is cleaned and take the breakfast tray back down before tea time,” said Odette. Mina sighed deeply and Odette wondered what it was about.

“Johanna, her ladyship wants you to bring the tiara in. Would you mind locating it and making sure it's cleaned?” asked Mina.

“Not at all,” said Johanna and she left the room. Odette could feel her mother looking at her and so she sat her work aside and looked at her mother.

“What is it?” asked Odette.

“I would like it if you were a bit more pleased about the position you're about to take on. It's a great honor,” said Mina.

“Is this what my life is going to be from now on?” asked Odette sadly and her mother looked at her with a hint of disappointment.

“Is there something wrong with it?” asked Mairin. Odette sighed, she had been groomed for this her whole life. From the moment Snow had been born she had helped Johanna look after her and it wasn't that she didn't care about or didn't like Snow even though she had her moments of being a spoiled princess. It was the fact that after Snow's birthday she would no longer be herself, she would be Snow's Lady Maid. She would have to spend her whole life worried about what someone else wanted or needed at all times and what she wanted wouldn't matter. It sounded selfish, but was it wrong to want something for herself?  _ All the other girls my age have gone off to get married or do something else exciting. What am doing with my life? _

“I just...was this always what you wanted? To never have anything for yourself even for a second?” asked Odette.

“She had you,” said a voice and both women stood and bowed as  Queen Eva came into the room. 

“May I talk with Odette alone please?” asked Eva. 

“Of course” said Mina and she bowed before leaving the room. Eva indicated that Odette should sit back down. She do so nervously. She had never heard the queen yell or talk down to anyone, but there was always a first time for everything and Odette braced herself. 

“As difficult as ruling is, I don't think I would have the strength to do the job you are being tasked with,” said Eva and Odette looked at the Queen stunned. 

“Your mother and Johanna have always been there for me and have given up many things for me. Johanna gave up a chance of marriage and children of her own. Your mother and father could have left after they had you, settled down in the village and had a very peaceful life. Instead they stayed with this family. You my sweet girl are the one thing she had for herself and even now she knows that once you accept this duty you will not be her daughter anymore. It's always hard to let our children go Odette, but if you are even half  of the woman your mother is I know you will be a great help to Snow. I feel relieved that you'll be with her,” said Eva. 

Odette's face turned red and she wanted to cry and wasn’t sure why. She went back to get her work and Eva took her hand.

“There is nothing wrong with what you are feeling right now. You are still young and we are asking a lot from you. I know Snow can be a handful at times, but I think you can handle her,” said Eva. 

“I wish I had the confidence you had in me,” said Odette. 

“If I didn't feel you were ready for the task I wouldn't be leaving my child in your hands,” said Eva. Odette turned even redder and Eva smiled at her.

“I should let you finish your work now,” Eva stood up and went to the door. “Thank you Odette. I know it's not said often, but you do a good job. I'll send Snow in to try on the dress.” Odette went back to the dress and finished up the crystal work before Snow came in. Snow looked over the dress and a small smile touched her lips.

“I have never seen anything so beautiful,” said Snow touching the dress.

“Well let's see how it fits,” said Odette. She got Snow dressed and made a few adjustments to the hem and corset.

“I wish I could learn how to sew like this,” said Snow.

“You have to sit still,” said Odette. Snow made a face and and Odette laughed. “Why don't you go show your mother to see if she wants anything else done.” Snow left the room and Odette started cleaning up when her mother came back in.

“The dress looks wonderful. You did an amazing job,” said Mina.

“Thank you moth...Mina,” said Odette. She went back to picking up the room when Mina touched her shoulder. Odette turned and looked at her mother. She gave her the smallest of smiles before taking her hand and putting the glass necklace in her hands. 

“I was going to give this to you on the day of the ball, but I think you deserve it now,” said Mina.

“But this is yours,” said Odette.

“It was mine and your grandmother's and her mother's before that. Someday you'll pass this on to your daughter. I am so proud of you dear,” said Mina. She hugged Odette and put the necklace on her. Odette touched it and she felt herself tear up. 

“Remember...no crying. We keep that to ourselves,” said Mina even as she was wiping her eyes.

“Yes Mina,” said Odette Her mother turned and walked out of the room and Odette went back to her chores. If this made her mother proud and the Queen thought she was ready for this maybe this was the right path for her. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

_ Storybrooke. _

Natalie stayed till about six getting the station cleaned up. David found some old computers in the basement that seemed to still work. The cell door and windows would all be fixed tomorrow morning. Henry looked around and grinned. 

“You almost can’t tell a Wraith was in here,” said Henry. 

“Ha. Ha,” said Natalie. They locked up the station and David gave her a ride home. Tomorrow she would focus on figuring out what still needed to be fixed in town. Natalie let herself in and was pleased that Pongo and Bear hadn’t tore up the whole house. However both dogs almost knocked her over in their need for attention. She had a brief feeling of pressure on her legs when Pongo put his front paws on her legs, but it went has quickly as it came.  _ Well it’s nice to see that’s still going to be a thing, _ thought Natalie as she tended to the dogs needs. Once they were settled she made some chicken soup before settling on the sofa. Pongo curled up next to her while Bear flopped down on the floor. It was an effort of will to keep her eyes open while she waited for Archie to come home.

He came home a little past nine and sent both dogs into a frenzy. Natalie watched as Archie tried to give both dogs equal attention and grinned a little. 

“I know we need to make time for our W.A.L.K.S. yes I know,” said Archie as Pongo nearly knocked him over. 

“Hopefully they don’t learn to spell. How was your day?” asked Natalie. 

“Beyond long. You look like you fought a war with a dust monster,” said Archie. He smiled a bit seeing her hair was a bit messed up, her skirt looked dusty and there was a tear in her sweater. 

“I haven't done that much cleaning since Snow and Charming took over King George's castle,” said Natalie. She sighed seeing the hole in her sweater.” I think I can fix this though. Do you have any black thread?” asked Natalie. Archie’s smile got even bigger. He had hoped she wouldn’t go up into the room he sometimes used as an office. It would have spoiled his surprise for her. He might have taken a bit of a longer lunch to get this for her

““Why don't you look in the office,” asked Archie trying to keep his smile from getting any bigger. Natalie was puzzled, but she went upstairs to the office and gasped. In the corner on the table was a small sewing machine and basket with different colored thread and needles.

“I didn't know what sort of fabric get or what sort of project you would want to start first,” said Archie. Natalie turned and looked at Archie. “ I got you one that doesn’t need a foot pedal. It has a start and stop button and you pick the speed you want to go at. A lot of people are going back into their old jobs or turning them into hobbies. I thought you might like this,” said Archie. She looked shocked and he wondered if he overestimated how much she would like this. 

“I mean...if you don’t want to get back into sewing that’s fine too. I just thought,” started Archie when Natalie hugged him tightly.

“Thank you,” said Natalie and the smile on her face told him he had underestimated how much she liked it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn had old photos of her and David created by the Curse so it would have been interesting to see how folks dealt with having physical reminders of things that never really happened.
> 
>  
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome


	22. Book 2-Chapter 5

Archie sat in his office and was going over notes from his most recent session with Ashley...Cinderella and her father in law. He felt horrible about how he had treated her during the curse and wanted to make amends with her and Sean...Thomas. It wasn’t going to be easy, while they had all been close in the Enchanted Forest, they hadn’t spoke here in years. Even after she had the baby, Sean’s father had shut them out even harder. Yep this was going to take awhile to untangle.  He was just getting ready to sneak out for a quick break when there was knock on his door. Archie fought back a sigh and went to the door. He was surprised to see Regina there looking worried and stressed out.

“Regina. Are you here to see me?” asked Archie. Maybe she was looking for Natalie since she seemed to be the go between her and David about Henry.

“I've been trying to keep my promise to Henry,” said Regina quickly.

“To not use magic,” said Archie. Natalie had filled him about what had happened at Regina's place between Regina, David and Henry. She didn't say what she and Regina had talked about though and he didn't ask. As he understood it one of her duties had been to keep the secrets of the Regina and Snow quiet, Odette had clearly been the psychiatrist to both of them before the practice was even invented.

“It's been two days,” said Regina.

“That's an excellent start,” said Archie. Regina sort of shrugged, she had gone without magic for twenty eight years because there was no magic. Now that it was back she could feel it tugging at her. Archie stepped out of the way and held the door open for her.

“Would you like to come in?” asked Archie. Regina paused for second before taking a deep breath and sitting down on the sofa. Archie placed the in session sign on his door and shut it. He poured Regina a glass of water and grabbed a notebook and sat across from her.

“Let's start with something simple. Why is magic so important to you?” asked Archie.

“Magic has been just the way I've gotten everything,” said Regina plainly.

“It also sounds like it's the way you've lost everything,” said Archie. She glared at him and Archie went on. “Regina this is your chance to start over. To earn Henry.”

Had it not been for the curse she would never of had Henry and it was because of magic that she had lost him too. Regina went to say something when the door to his office opened with no warning. Dr. Whale was standing there looking furious.

“Dr. Whale this is highly inappropriate,” said Archie.  _ How dare he just walk into my office while I'm having a session. _

“Send me back,” said Whale.

“Excuse me,” said Regina looking confused.

“Send me back to my land and back to my brother,” snapped Whale. Archie looked at Whale and was in the same boat that Natalie and David had found themselves in with Whale. Their cursed selves remembered Whale, but their past selves couldn't.  _ Where did you come from, _ thought Archie.

“Why don't you go check the missing board or speak to Natalie since she's handling check in's,” said Regina.

“Because your curse only brought the living,” said Whale.

“Than I'm sorry for your loss,” said Regina not sounding a bit sorry. “I'm afraid that I can't send anyone anywhere.”

“Can't or won't!” snapped Whale. Archie stood up, he had enough of this and he had a feeling that if pushed anymore Regina might send him to join in his brother in the afterlife.

“Dr. Whale...I have to insist,” Whale gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't finished. “Go!” snapped Archie. Whale rolled his eyes and left. Archie went and shut the door.

“I'm sorry,” said Archie. He took his seat again and thought about what had just been said. If the curse only brought the living, why did she have her family grave here? “What you said isn't entirely true is it?”

“I'm sorry?” asked Regina seeming confused.

“About the curse only taking the living. Your father's grave is here in Storybrooke,” said Archie.

“I don't care about Whale or his brother! I bought who I wanted to bring,” snapped Regina and Archie could feel himself losing ground already and he didn't have any to start with.

“Anyone else?” asked Archie. He had seen the puppets in Mr. Gold's shop and now he had to deal with the fact that he was the reason they were dead.  _ Did she have anyone else she loved brought over.  _

“If you want help you have to try and trust me. Stopping magic is a lot harder than starting it,” said Archie. He was going to have to treat this like any other addiction, only this was a deep part of who she was and would be much harder than 12 steps. Regina sat back on sofa and gathered her thoughts.

“I thought magic would bring back the thing that made me the happiest. His name was Daniel and...and I loved him. He was killed by my mother. My mother took his heart and crushed it. I thought magic would bring him back and it didn't. I have his body though. I used a preservation spell and I've kept him in my family mausoleum,” said Regina.

“Because you couldn't let go of him,” said Archie. He could only imagine the heartache he would feel if he lost Natalie the same way. However he knew that she wouldn't want him to hang on to her if it stopped him from living his life. He had a feeling that if this man truly loved Regina he wouldn't have wanted her to become this person. He would have wanted her to move on and let go.

“If you can't let go of the past Regina, it's doomed to haunt you,” said Archie.

He had woken up last night in a sweat recalling the look on young Geppetto's face when he saw his parents and it had taken Natalie almost twenty to get him to calm down to come back to bed. He didn't tell her what he had dreamed about. He had that dream before when he was cursed, but he was always able to dismiss it as just a nightmare. Now he remembered the truth and it weighed on him from time to time. Regina let out a huge sigh and just looked annoyed.

“You know I think this has been quite enough,” she stood up and started heading for the door and Archie followed her.

“Regina. Wait...I can help you,” said Archie. She turned and glared at him.

“I doubt it,” she snapped. She left his office and slammed the door. Archie sighed and went to add notes to this file. He knew how hard change was, it had taken him well over thirty years and being turned into a cricket before he was able to change.

_ Patient is an addict, only her addiction is magic. She turned to magic in hopes of being able to be reunited with her true love. Once that failed she felt that she only had the magic to fall back on. _

…................................................................................................................................................

 

Archie walked into the sheriff's station and found Natalie was helping a young woman fill out paperwork. She had long brown hair and a plaid dress.

“Do you remember what you were called during the curse?” asked Natalie. The woman looked thoughtful.

“I think it might have been Lacey,” she said and her accent was so strong it took Archie a second to understand her. “I was sort of locked up in the hospital and don't really remember much.” Natalie nodded and filled out the rest of the form.

“So you're staying at the library right now,” said Natalie.

“There's an apartment there for the caretaker. I would really like to clean the library up and reopen it,” she said. She sounded so excited it made him smile a bit. 

“Well I don't see why we can't do that. If you’re looking for some dishes and the like I’m moving soon and need to get rid of somethings” said Natalie. 

“Oh I can’t pay you for them,” she said and Natalie shook her head.

“I was going to give them away anyway so you won’t owe me a thing,” said Natalie. She gave her some forms. “Take this over to the DMV it's right across the street and they'll give you a state ID under any name you want. Let me know by Friday if you want those dishes. I’m here all week. It's nice to meet you Belle.” Natalie shook her hand and the young woman smiled.

“So I heard there was a book club in town. I would really like to be apart of it if possible,” said Belle.

“It's been sort of crazy lately, but I'll talk to Archie to see when the next meeting is,” said Natalie. Archie knocked on the wall to make his presence known, Natalie looked up to see him and she smiled at him. “Speaking of...Archie this is Belle. Belle this is Archie. He's in charge of the book club and my boyfriend.” Belle shook his hand.

“It's nice to meet you,” said Archie. “It might take awhile us to get the club back together, but once we do I'll get in touch with you.”

“Thank you. Well thank you for all the help Natalie and I look forward to seeing you again,” said Belle. She took her forms and walked out of the station. Natalie looked at clock and let out a deep sigh.

“Oh thank god,” said Natalie putting her copy of the paperwork in a file folder before hugging him. “How was your day?”

“Very long,” said Archie. Natalie took her files and placed them in the desk. Archie looked and saw Natalie had a large brown bag next to her desk and that it three things of fabric sticking out. Archie gave a small smile, it was nice see her getting back into something she loved. She picked up the bag and took Archie's hand. He squeezed her hand tighter than normal and Natalie gave him a look.

“You ok?” asked Natalie. .

“Just tired is all,” said Archie. They had gotten up early to pack some more of Natalie’s things. David agreed to help them this weekend with some of her furniture, after all her coffee table and end tables were much nicer than his and their home should have some of her furniture in it. They went home and the dogs about ran each over to get to them.

“Here go sit down and I'll make us dinner,” said Natalie giving him a kiss on the cheek. She took her bag upstairs and changed into shorts and a tee shirt. Archie poured himself a drink and went outside with Pongo and Bear. Natalie came back downstairs and put a casserole they had frozen in the oven. She set a timer and went to join Archie on the back porch. 

“Can you talk about what made your day so long?” asked Natalie.

“I had a bit of an issue with Dr. Whale this morning. He barged into one of my sessions,” said Archie and Natalie rolled her eyes.

“I wonder if this was before or after David hit him,” said Natalie and Archie raised his eyebrows. “Yeah I had to find David an ice pack when he came in. Clearly he still isn’t cool with the one night stand Whale had with Mary Margaret while we were Cursed.” Archie nearly choked on his drink and Natalie grinned. 

“Well that was something I didn’t think I would hear today. I never would have thought...well honestly I don’t want to think about it. With Whale,” said Archie and Natalie shrugged.

“Well to be fair I think she was just trying to get over David and well any port in a storm as the saying goes. Trust me it was only one time and she was not happy afterwards for a lot of reasons,” said Natalie with a small laugh and even Archie had to smile a bit. 

“I had to explain that David that it really did mean nothing and that when it came to that area of their relationship Snow didn’t have any complaints. If she had I would have known them all. He is clearly just now remembering how much I really know and I think he’s terrified of me again. So he might be my boss, but I clearly have the upper hand so everything is right in the world again,” said Natalie and Archie took her hand. 

“Thank you for that distraction. I needed it badly,” said Archie. 

“I do what I can,” said Natalie. She went into the house to check on the timer and Archie came inside. He needed to get some things off his chest and if he couldn’t confide in her who could he go to?

“Last night I dreamed about what happened to Geppetto's parents...what I did to them.” Natalie took his hand and squeezed it.

“You've changed and you are a much better person now. You've helped so many people since than. You told me that Marco has forgiven you since the Curse broke. Why don't you want to forgive yourself?” asked Natalie. 

“If people were to know the whole truth about me do you think they would think so highly of me?” asked Archie. Natalie looked at him and recalled the first time she had looked into his eyes and saw how he looked at her with worry and care. No one had ever looked at her way before and no one else ever had.

“What they think doesn't matter. What I know does and I know that you are a truly good person. I love you Jiminy,” said Natalie. They rarely used their Enchanted Forest names, so to hear her call him Jiminy was driving home the point of how far he had come. Archie sat down so they could be eye to eye has they talked.

“It's just...between us...Regina came to see me today,” said Archie and Natalie looked stunned. “She wants to change and I understand that better than anyone. I just don't know how to get through to her. It took me years to realize how much I needed to change. It took me years before the person I had wronged forgave me and well sometimes I can forgive myself for what I did. It’s still so very hard though, ” said Archie

“Maybe this makes you the best person for her to reach out too. You know how hard  change can be and how long it might take,,” said Natalie. Archie kissed her and twirled her hair in his fingers.

“Thank you for that vote of confidence. I need it,” said Archie. Natalie gave him a quick hug and took the casserole out of the oven.

“So out of pure self interest, have you ever lodged any complaints about me in  _ that _ area of our relationship?” asked Archie and Natalie grinned before going over to him and tugging on his tie.

“So far I’ve found that area of our relationship to be very satisfying. Now if I could just get you to not hog the top sheet,” said Natalie. 

    That night Natalie curled up next to him while they were sleeping, one arm was wrapped around him and her hand was resting on his chest over his heart. For the first time in a while that he didn’t have that dream.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Archie sat in his office the next afternoon setting up appointments for people when the knock came. He opened the door and Regina was standing there crying.

“I used magic,” she admitted sadly.

“Please come in,” said Archie and he shut the door. Regina took a seat and wiped her eyes.

“This is all Whale's fault!” spat Regina.

“Tell me what happened?” said Archie. He was hoping she hadn't done anything to Whale, even if he was a jerk he didn't deserve to have anything bad happen to him.

“Whale broke in my vault and he took one of my hearts and Daniel's body. He brought him back,” said Regina.

“What do you mean he brought him back?” asked Archie.  _ She has hearts here...oh god what else does she have here? _

“He brought him back to life,” said Regina and Archie was stunned as things started to fall into place. Whale hadn't been from their land and he wanted to go back to his dead brother.

“Whale is Frankenstein,” muttered Archie to himself and than he forced himself to get back on track. “Only what he brought back wasn't Daniel?”

“He was and he wasn't. He attacked Whale and than he went to the last place he remembered before he died, the stables. Only...Henry was there,” said Regina wiping her eyes again..

“Is he alright?” asked Archie quickly.

“He got away. David helped me get him away. Than David just wanted to shoot him, to put him down like a wild animal. I couldn't let him do that to him. I wanted to help him,” said Regina her hands balled up in her lap.

“What happened next?” asked Archie. Regina's hands were shaking in her lap and Archie had a feeling that what happened next was not good. 

“I sent David away so I could talk to Daniel. He looked right through me and than...he tried to choke me. I told him that I loved him and...he remembered me. He looked at me and he looked so happy to see me and than he...he begged me to kill him...to let him go. I told him I couldn't...but he begged me...” Regina was biting back tears and shaking. Before Archie could say anything his office door open.

“Hey do you want to...oh god I'm sorry,” said Natalie. He hadn't put the 'In session' sign on the door. Regina turned, looked at Natalie and she started crying.

“Odette...”whispered Regina. Archie watched as Natalie seemed torn. He knew a part of her didn’t like Regina a great deal, considering Regina had framed her and stabbed her in the back it was a normal feeling. The reason she played the go between David and Regina was for Henry and to play peacekeeper for everyone’s peace of mind. The part of her that was Odette did care and Archie could see that she felt torn and sad. Natalie came into the office, shut the door and went over to Regina.

“It's ok,” said Natalie softly and she wrapped an arm around Regina. Regina put her head on Natalie's shoulder and kept crying.

“I had to kill him...I didn't have a choice...he was going to hurt Henry,” sobbed Regina. Archie had seen patients cry before, but seeing Regina cry threw him for a loop. Part of his old self never would believed the Evil Queen could cry. Archie had to shake himself. Here she was simply Regina.  Natalie on the other hand seemed to know how to deal with this.  _ Or maybe this is all Odette.  _

“Who was going to hurt Henry?” asked Natalie softly. It was a tone Archie had heard her use with animals that were hurt and scared. 

“Daniel...he begged me to kill him...I didn't want to...I loved him,” cried Regina.

“I know you did,” said Natalie. Natalie looked over him puzzled. Clearly she would need the whole story later, but right now they were just trying to get over this rough patch.

“He told me to love again...I don't know how,” said Regina.

“Yes you do. You love Henry,” said Archie.

“He's a good boy Regina. You couldn't have raised him if you didn't love him,” said Natalie.

“Some would say that's from his grandparents,” muttered Regina wiping her eyes trying to get herself back under control..

“Regina you gave up the person you loved the most to save Henry's life. If you couldn't love him than how could you do that?” asked Archie. Regina didn't say anything and Natalie took her hand.

“I've seen you love before and I think that person is still there,” said Natalie. Regina pushed away from Natalie and looked at her confused.

“I told you once that we weren't friends, but the truth of the matter is other than my father no one else has ever shown me kindness. You honestly felt sorry for me?” asked Regina.

“I felt sorry for the girl who was made to leave her home to become a wife and mother to people she barely knew. I thought she was brave...and all she wanted was a tree in the royal garden,” said Natalie. Regina's face soften and Archie could only imagine what Regina had confided to Odette.  Odette had only talked in passing about what Regina had been like before she had been taken prisoner. What had their relationship been like when they were younger, before Regina gave into evil?

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

_ The Enchanted Forest _

 

Odette was tidying up Regina's room while she went on her morning ride. The soon to be queen was fond of her horses and riding. Some days she would leave right after breakfast and ride until tea time and than she would take jumping lessons until dinner and than walk through the gardens afterward. She didn't seem to want any part of the court life and honestly Odette couldn't blame her. She could remember Queen Eva looking exhausted at times after a long day of dealing with the Lords and Ladies, the bowing and the games played among the social climbers. Eva had been in royal courts all her life so she was used to it. Regina seemed like a nice person and Odette didn't know how the new queen would handle the court's backstabbers. Odette was finishing up the bed when Regina and Cora came into the room. Odette bowed and went to finish the bed when Cora spoke up.

“Odette dear, Regina fell off her horse and tore her riding outfit. Could you have it washed and mended?” asked Cora.

“Of course my lady,” said Odette bowing her head. Cora left the room and Odette turned to Regina and saw that the riding dress was covered in mud and had a tear in the skirt. Regina looked terribly upset and she had a feeling it was more than the outfit. 

“Did you hurt yourself when you fell? Should I send for a doctor?” asked Odette. Regina shook her head no quickly before  her eyes filled with tears and she started crying.

“Oh my...here take a seat,” said Odette and she made Regina sit down and she poured her a goblet of water. Regina took it and gulped it down quickly. “Are you sure you don't want the doctor?” asked Odette

“No I'm fine. Just...so stupid falling off my horse. He took off and now I don't know if he'll come back,” admitted Regina. “I've had him since I was little girl and now he's gone.” She got this far away look in her eyes and Odette poured her another goblet of water. Regina wiped her eyes. 

“You must think I'm silly. Carrying on this way about a horse,” said Regina bluntly

“No I don't,” said Odette. She headed into the closet and pulled out a white dress for Regina to change into.

“You're just saying that,” muttered Regina. Odette laid the dress down and showed Regina her necklace.

“The chain on this broke one day and it was all I could do to not break down in tears. This was my mother's. She gave it to me before she passed. Some would have considered my tears over this silly, but this means a great deal to me,” said Odette. 

She helped Regina changed and she brushed her hair out and redid the braid. She picked the riding dress up. Regina seemed a bit calmer now, but still Odette could only imagine how upset she really was. Odette had only seen a few interactions between Regina and her mother and well... _ Just stupid rumors nothing more. _ Still Regina was almost alone here and Odette could only imagine how hard that must be.

“Do you need anything else?” asked Odette.

“No....thank you,” said Regina. Odette bowed and left the room. She took the dress down the wash and than headed to the stables to see if one of the stable boys would look for the horse.

“We can't spare anyone right now. We have to everything cleaned in here by tomorrow before everyone starts coming in for the wedding,” said one of the boys before walking away. Odette glared at him and went back to castle to clean and mend Regina's clothing. She would have to wait until Regina and Snow had gone to bed before she could go looking for the horse herself. It was past midnight before Odette could sneak out into the woods and started looking for Regina's horse.

“What are you doing?” called a voice. Odette pulled her hood back so they could see who she was.

“You shouldn't be out this late by yourself,” said the guard coming out of the shadows. It was Rothbath and Odette let out a sigh of relief.

“Well since no one else can be spared to locate our Queen's horse I'm doing it,” said Odette picking up a lantern and heading towards the woods.

“No lady should be out alone without a chaperone on a quest. Shall we,” said Rothbath giving her a small bow.

“On we go,” said Odette. It took them over an hour to find the horse. He had gotten his reins stuck on a branch and Odette reached up to grab his reins only to have the frightened horse bite her arm.

“Ouch!” Rothbath grabbed the reins and took control of the horse.

“Are you alright?” asked Rothbath

“My pride hurts more,” said Odette rubbing her arm. The two walked back to the castle and Odette noticed that Rothbath kept giving her an odd look and despite the warm weather she felt a small chill. Odette took the horse back to the stable and woke up one of the stable boys to clean and feed the horse.

“Well thank you for your help sir knight,” said Odette bowing her head and heading back to the castle. Rothbath went back to his post and wished he had been just a bit bolder and told Odette that he liked her.

The next morning Odette's arm hurt a great deal and she noticed a huge bruise forming on her arm. She took the breakfast tray up to Snow's chambers first and got her dressed for the day before taking Regina's tray up for the morning. She was pouring Regina's tea when she nearly dropped the cup from the pain in her arm.

“Are you alright?” asked Regina.

“I'll see the doctor in a little bit after I'm done cleaning the chambers. I brought your riding outfit up,” said Odette.

“I don't think I'll be riding today,” said Regina sadly. She sat down and Odette started brushing her hair.

“I think if your ladyship goes down to stables she might be surprised,” said Odette with a smile. Regina gave her a look and Odette finished getting her dressed for the day. Regina left the room and Odette started cleaning. Regina was gone for an hour before coming back up when Odette was cleaning up Snow's room.

“How did you find him?” asked Regina with a smile.

“I just got very lucky,” said Odette picking up a dress and draping over her good arm. Regina just shook her head and hugged her tightly. Odette was stunned for a second before hugging her back.  _ I glad that she’s happy again. _  Regina stepped back with a huge smile.

“You are wonderful. Thank you so much,” said Regina. Odette bowed to her and went to pick up a tray when her arm started to ache again. Regina's smile turned to a frown and she grabbed Odette's arm and pulled up her sleeve and her eyes got wide at the sight of Odette's arm.

“Oh dear. He bit you,” Regina stood up straight and tried looking very serious.

. “I'm ordering you to go see the doctor and have that looked at. Send one of the other maids up to finish the cleaning,” said Regina Odette could see a small smirk grace her face and Odette couldn't help but smile back at her.

“Yes your ladyship,” Odette left the room and asked that Johanna be sent up to Snow's room so the cleaning could be finished. The doctor applied some herbs to her arm and wrapped it carefully. He advised her to be careful lifting things for a day or two. Odette had another maid carry up the afternoon tea tray for her, but was able to do the setting up herself. Regina was just coming back from her morning ride and she gave Odette a little nod of her own head as she and her mother took their tea.

“Is your arm okay?” asked Regina.

“It's just fine. Thank you for asking,” said Odette.

“You hurt your arm dear?” asked Cora.

“She did it while getting Rocinante back,” said Regina. Cora gave her a small smile.

“Well that was very nice of you,” said Cora and something about her tone made Odette nervous and she was relieved when Regina dismissed her.

“Really sweetheart. Befriending the maid is not going to get you ahead in court,” said Cora. Regina sipped her tea and looked at her mother, she would have to steal the book tonight. She would wait until her mother was asleep and than take the book. She only hoped that the book had the answer to help free her.

….......................................................................................................................................................

 

_ Storybrooke _

 

Natalie and Regina looked at each other and Archie had a feeling they had forgotten he was even there. There was clearly an odd ease between them even if they didn’t know what to do with it. Regina had been willing to open up to him, but having Natalie her seem to put her at ease. 

“You did the right thing. You saved Henry's life,” said Natalie.

“I lost Daniel all over again and now I don't have Henry,” said Regina.

“You have to give him time. He's a child and he does love you deep down,” said Natalie. Regina wiped her eyes again.

“I want to be a better mother to Henry. Do you think you can help me to stop using magic?” asked Regina looking at Archie.

“We can try,” said Archie. “If you like and if Natalie agrees to it I would like to have her sit in on the sessions with us,” said Archie. Natalie gave him a look and Regina looked stunned.

“Why?” asked Natalie.

“I think Regina would feel more comfortable talking with you here. She knows you better than me and is used to confiding in you,” said Archie. It was a crazy idea and very out there. He was in a relationship with Natalie so ethically speaking she couldn’t be his patient. However Regina needed someone she could really trust to get her started on the right path. The only other person who really knew Regina was Snow, but he had a feeling Regina would rather set herself on fire before confiding anything in her. 

“Can I think about it?” asked Regina.

“Of course,” said Archie. Regina looked over at Natalie.

“Thank you,” said Regina and she got up and left. Natalie gave Archie a look.

“Are you serious?” asked Natalie.

“Yes I am. I don't think she's ready to open up to me all the way, but she knows you and clearly feels okay talking in front of you,” said Archie. 

“I don't know if I feel okay about this,” said Natalie. Archie took her hand and squeezed it.

“I know she hurt you. This might be good for both of you. If she can see how her actions have hurt people she might be able to learn from her mistakes and it could help you move on too,” said Archie. Natalie looked at him worried and he hugged her. “You don't have to do this if you really don't want too.”

“I would like her to come back. If you think it will work I’m willing to try it for a bit,” said Natalie. Archie gave her a kiss.

“Thank you,” said Archie. He didn't have any other patients for today and decided to head home with her.

“Do you think that she'll come back?” asked Natalie.

“I do,” said Archie. Natalie's grip got tight in his hand and she looked worried for some reason.

“Can you promise me something?” asked Natalie.

“Anything,” said Archie.

“I....nothing...it's nothing,” said Natalie. They reached the house and the dogs pounced on Natalie the second they were in the house. She greeted them the way she always did, but something in her tone seemed off. 

. Archie had a feeling that when she was ready to talk to him she would. He went to make them some dinner while Natalie took care of Pongo and Bear. Natalie sat outside and watched the two dogs try to catch a squirrel and twisted her necklace. While Archie's nightmares caused him to toss and turn till he woke up. Her nightmares caused her to be paralyzed with fear, even after she was awake it felt like she couldn’t move at all.

_ She couldn't move....Rothbath had twisted her arm so hard behind her back she was shocked he hadn't broken it yet. _

_ “Why don't you love me?” he hissed in her ear. She couldn't form words, everything in her mind was a jumble of fear. She wouldn't cry though, she wouldn't give him that. _

“Natalie....dinner's ready,” said Archie placing his hand on her shoulder and he noticed that she jumped a little bit when he did that. “You okay?”

“I'm fine. Let's eat,” said Natalie heading inside.  _ I can't tell him...I won't tell him that. I promised myself that no one would ever find out about that. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes referenced-We are Both and The Doctor
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome


	23. Book 2-Chapter 6

“Hey space case,” teased Ruby sitting her lunch down. Natalie jumped a little bit and took out the headphones. She had found Emma's MP3 player in a desk a few days ago and was enjoying Emma's collection of music. Some it was music they had missed during the curse. She and Ruby had talked a little bit about the curse and how it seemed to have brought some of the modern world in: like cell phones and the Internet but there was still a lot they had missed out on in the past 28 years.

“What's on the playlist this morning?” asked Ruby.

“Adele. Emma had asked me if I was listening to her when Archie and I were broken up. I can see why now. This girl needs a box of chocolates and then some,” said Natalie pausing the player. Ruby took out her own sandwich and started eating lunch with Natalie.

“You ok?” asked Ruby.

“Yeah. Why do you ask?” asked Natalie.

“You've just been kind of spacy and quiet lately,” said Ruby.

“Just haven't been sleeping well lately,” admitted Natalie.

“Tell Archie to let you sleep,” said Ruby with a smirk and Natalie almost choked on drink. Ruby just shrugged, once in a while she still had that bit of sassy that she was famous for before the curse broke.

“It's just all this mess never seems to end,” said Natalie gesturing to the papers on her desk. 

She was currently filing divorce papers or new marriage licenses for people. It had been almost a month since the Curse had broken. The damage from the Wraith was cleaned up and almost everyone was checked in. Now it was people realizing they had spent years with someone they didn’t love and wanting legally out of their Curse marriages or getting legally married here to someone they had been married to in the Enchanted Forest. The first divorce finalized had been David’s divorce to Kathryn and than Kathryn turned around a filed a marriage license for her Fredrick. It might have been the happiest divorce in all of Maine. 

“You sure it's just that?” asked Ruby eying her friend, the blonde seemed to look tired and had dark circles under her eyes. 

“I think I’m getting a spring cold is all,” said Natalie. 

“Everyone knows that at least twice a week you go to Archie's at five in the afternoon and than Regina shows up ten minutes after you. You all leave an hour later and all of you look dead afterward,” said Ruby. 

“Can't do anything in this town,” muttered Natalie. “It's private, but we're doing it to help Henry and well hopefully everyone in the long run,” said Natalie. 

It seemed to be helping Regina through. She hadn’t used any magic since she had stopped Daniel. Archie explained it was like kicking an addiction. She was going cold turkey and it was going to be hard for Regina on a lot of levels. They talked about the things she had done wrong with her magic and what caused her to use magic the way she had. How she had gone from not wanting to be her mother, to being an almost carbon copy. It was draining on a level Natalie hadn’t been ready for. Truth be told she and Archie hadn’t really been intimate since they started this. She was just too tired and well there were some old memories refusing to stay behind a locked door despite her best efforts.

“Just be careful,” said Ruby finishing up her lunch. Natalie nodded and started to go back to work when she looked at Ruby. Natalie badly needed to get this off her chest and well she needed a woman to talk too. 

“Have you ever...have you ever been worried that...if you told someone the truth about something they might think less of you?” asked Natalie. Ruby shook her head and grabbed her coat.

“Come on. You need a break. We're going for a walk,” said Ruby.

“But...” protested Natalie.

“No but's. Leave David a note, set the phones to out of office and come on,” said Ruby. Natalie picked up the papers and shoved them all in a drawer. She wrote David a note that she was out with Ruby and set all the phones to machine. She put on her coat and followed Ruby outside and the two started towards the pier.

“The full moon is in a few days and I can't find my cloak anywhere. I'm going to turn into a werewolf for the first time in twenty eight years and I don't know how to deal with it,” said Ruby sitting down.

“You had it under control before,” said Natalie stopping next to her.

“But before I had it under control I hurt a lot of people. Even when I had it under control I had to hurt someone to save Snow's life. It really sucked, but I had to do it and if I had to do that moment over I would do it  We all have something we wish we could forget again,” said Ruby. 

Natalie twisted her necklace and Ruby watched her carefully. Ruby could sense her nervousness and could smell the worry and fear coming off her. It was clear that whatever Natalie was hiding it scared her badly. 

“Before Jiminy broke my Swan curse and before I was able to get away from Regina she gave me as a 'gift' to her captain of the guards so he would stay loyal to her. Since he figured I was his property it meant he could do whatever he wanted or at least try,” said Natalie and her hands were shaking. 

Ruby could only imagine what that meant and felt a wave of rage take hold of her. Granted before the curse broke she and Natalie had been friendly, but back home she, Odette and Snow had been family. Odette had even thanked her for looking after Snow when she was held prisoner. She taught Odette how to track and on nights when she turned into a wolf Odette would always be the one to stay up and greet her when she came back to camp. 

It was so unreal to have all those memories back now and to think back on how things had been with her knowledge of being here. Odette clearly disliked being alone with men. She only seemed to trust Charming and the Seven for the longest time. Even in a group, Odette kept her distance from the men in their camp. She and Snow chalked it up to how Odette had been raised and that she just wasn’t used to being around so many men all at once in the wilderness. 

Now it clicked and while Ruby hated to admit it that wouldn’t have known what to do for Odette. You simply never talked about well...that. Even now Ruby couldn’t say it in her head.  

“Did he...is he here in Storybrooke!” hissed Ruby.

“I don’t think so. He would have made himself known by now. I think he was killed as punishment for my escape,” said Natalie. 

“Good. Because I don't think David would blame me if I tore him limb from limb before Wolf's Time. You haven't told Archie have you?” asked Ruby.

“It's just been hard remembering it now after forgetting it for so long. I know Archie won’t think badly of me. I just...even though he didn’t...he tried and...I just feel ashamed that it could of happened, ” said Natalie. 

“It wasn’t your fault at all! Whatever happened was that man's fault and Regina's,” said Ruby. Natalie was too tired to correct Ruby or maybe she wasn’t sure it should be corrected. It had been a lot of sleepless nights or nights with bad dreams for Natalie to think about Regina’s part in her imprisonment. Regina had given her to Rothbath like she was nothing. What would of happened to her had she not gotten away from him? 

“It’s just...I know telling him is going to hurt him. Maybe that’s another part of why I haven’t told Archie yet.” said Natalie. 

“He loves you. Honestly a part of me used to think it was silly back home. How does one fall in love with a cricket? I see it here though. It’s just the way he looks at you...he is so gone over you. I would love someone to look at me the way Archie looks at you,” said Ruby. 

“I think I saw Billy lingering around Granny's yesterday,” teased Natalie trying to break up the lump she felt in her chest and Ruby rolled her eyes.

“It's nice to see that you still have some of your sass,” teased Ruby.

“You're welcome,” said Natalie. The two sat there for awhile and Ruby gave her a hug.

“I think you should talk to Archie about this. I know it’s going to be hard, but it’s going to eat at you until you get off your chest. It doesn’t have to be right this minute, but someday you should tell him,” said Ruby.

“I'll try,” said Natalie. 

The two got up and Ruby headed back to Granny's and Natalie went back to the station to finish up for the day. She finished up around six and locked up for the night. She knew that Archie had appointments until at least eight tonight and headed home. It would be good for her to get a little alone time to think through how she was going to Archie what she needed too. 

. She got home and was greeted by Bear, Archie had taken Pongo into work with him today. She let Bear out and got him dinner. She made herself a small dinner and than went upstairs to the office to work on a dress. It was a knee length spaghetti strapped dress that was white with small yellow flowers on it. She had cut the fabric out, pined it and needed to sew it together. Plus sewing had always helped her clear her head.

Natalie pulled out the instruction book so she could properly work the machine, it was still very new to her after sewing by hand  She had barely got started when she heard Bear's bark and Archie greeting him. Natalie sat the dress aside and went downstairs. The dogs were tearing around the house and Archie let them out into the backyard.

“So this is what happens when they don't get their walks,” said Archie. They had been in such a rush this morning they drove into town and no one got their walk. Archie came over to her and gave her a kiss. “I some last minute cancellations and decided to call it a night” He went into the kitchen and warmed up some soup.

“How was your day?” asked Archie sitting down to eat. Natalie sat down across from him.

“It was okay,” said Natalie. 

Archie looked at her and could tell she wasn't telling the truth. She had been spacy and she seemed to be very jumpy the last few days. He noticed that at times when she was sleeping she would sometimes whine in her sleep. He would have to reach over and stroke her hair until she stopped. Archie remembered back in the Enchanted Forest she would have nightmares and would never tell him what the cause was. Even now he could tell she was trying to get over some invisible hurdle to tell him something. 

“Are you sure?” asked Archie and Natalie sighed deeply and shook her head.

“I...I've been having some bad dreams lately. Well it's bad memories more like it,” admitted Natalie. “It was from when I was held captive by Regina and Rothbath.”

“He hurt you didn't he,” said Archie softly. 

It was something he assumed before when he was cricket and now that he was a psychiatrist he could see the signs of someone coping with issues of abuse. He hadn’t wanted to push her into telling him. It  would just make it her harder for her to tell him. Still there had been a part of him that dreaded what she would tell him. Another part of him truly hated the man who had done god only knew what to her in the past.  _ I just have to wait though. I can’t force it out of her.  _

“The night before I got away….well let’s just say he almost ruined me for you,” said Natalie looking down at the table. 

Archie took her hand and made her look at him. He wouldn’t press her for details. If she wanted him to know she would tell him in her own time. Right now he needed to clear up something she had said.

“You wouldn’t have been ruined for me,” said Archie. “Nothing will ever ruin you for me. I love you. I want to spend my life with you. I know this is hard for you, but I’m here for you and nothing will ever change that,” said Archie 

“I just wish I could forget it again,” said Natalie her eyes filling up with tears. Archie hugged tightly and kissed her forehead.

“I know what that's like. Just remember that I’m here for you no matter what,” said Archie.  

Natalie looked him in the eyes, felt his hands on her sides and felt safe. He had always made her feel safe. Even when he was a cricket all he would do was tug on her hair and it made her feel safe. It was one of the many reasons she had fallen in love with him

“Thank you for understanding. I wasn’t trying to lie to you...I just” said Natalie. 

“I know,” said Archie hugging her again.  _ I know you were trying to not hurt me. I hurt for you anyway,  _ thought Archie. 

She made herself a cup of tea while Archie finished his dinner. She was adding some cream to her tea when she felt Archie come up behind her and he placed his hand on shoulder. She didn't jump and she felt his hands drift down to waist and he pulled her close to him.

“You trust me?” asked Archie.

“With all my heart,” said Natalie. She left her tea on the counter and followed Archie to bed. It was the first night in a long time that Natalie slept through

…............................................................................................................................................

 

“Can I have a cup?” asked Henry as Natalie sipped her coffee. Natalie looked over at him and smiled.

“When you get to high school,” said Natalie. Henry yawned loudly and sipped his hot chocolate. “Late night?” asked Natalie.

“Just couldn't get to sleep,” admitted Henry.

“Bad dreams?” asked Natalie. Henry shrugged and before she could ask anything else Regina sat down across from them.

“Sorry I'm late,” said Regina. They ordered breakfast and Henry talked about his horse.

“I think he might let me ride him soon,” said Henry.

“That's really good,” said Regina.

“Have you thought about taking it up again?” asked Natalie.

“What?” asked Regina.

“Riding. You were very good at it,” said Natalie.

“You were?” asked Henry and Regina shrugged.

“I was skilled at it, but it's been such a long time I've probably forgotten everything,” said Regina.

“Maybe we could try riding together sometime,” said Henry. Regina smiled and Natalie could tell that it was her real smile.

“That would be nice,” said Regina. They finished breakfast and Regina paid for their meal.

“See ya later,”said Henry and he took off for the bus. Natalie put on her coat and started heading towards the police station.

“Natalie, wait up please,” said Regina. She caught up to Natalie and they started going in the same direction.

“He's doing really well,” said Regina.

“David’s taking really good care of him. So did you really forget how to ride?” asked Natalie.

“It's been so long I've most likely forgotten everything,” said Regina. 

“Maybe you should try going with Henry sometime. I started sewing again and it was like I never stop,” said Natalie.

“You were always good at it...you always made the most beautiful dresses,” said Regina. “After you left I had to use magic for all my dresses. Well I had to use magic for everything. All the servants left shortly after Snow left.”  Natalie gave her a look and felt a jab of annoyance. She could remember people coming up and hugging her as Snow and Charming started to take back the kingdom and build up their support.  _ We thought she killed you. We thought you were dead. I wasn’t dead. I was just a toy given to a very cruel man.  _

“All the servants left because they thought you killed the King, they thought you killed me and they thought you killed Snow. You really thought people were going to stick around after that?” asked Natalie.  Regina ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath.

“I'm sorry...for what happened...with you at least. You didn't deserve what happened...I couldn't have you telling the others what happened though,” admitted Regina.

“That you had a hand in killing the King,” said Natalie not bothering to hide her annoyance. Regina glared at her.

“Yes that! I couldn't have you telling people that!” snapped Regina.

“Maybe you shouldn't have done that,” said Natalie rolling her eyes.

“And what should I have done? Spent the rest of my life married to an old man I couldn't stand playing mother to a child who ruined my life?” asked Regina glaring at her.

“I honestly don't know Regina...I really don't know,” said Natalie and she was about to go into the station when she paused. “Did it make you happy? In the long run has it made you happy?” Regina couldn't answer and Natalie went into the station.

…............................................................................................................................................

 

Archie poured Regina a glass of water and started looking over his notes from the last session. They had been talking about Regina's parents during their last session, they spent the whole session talking about her father, Henry. She was clearly very devoted to her father and he had tired at times to defend her. However he had clearly been beaten down by Regina's mother. He was a good man, just a weak one unable to stand up to his powerful wife. Regina had to kill the thing she loved most to enact the curse and she had used her father's heart to do that.

“Do you want to get started without Natalie?” asked Archie. She was ten minutes late and Regina was looking at the clock a little annoyed. Regina was about to answer when Natalie came in.

“Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up Henry for David,” said Natalie taking off her coat and hanging it up. 

“So we left over talking about your father. Would you like to keep talking about him or do you want to talk about your mother?” asked Archie.

“Actually I would like to continue the conversation Natalie and I were having this morning,” said Regina. Natalie sighed and poured her own glass of water trying to buy time.

“Do you want to continue the conversation?” asked Archie looking at Natalie. They agreed that during the hour she was here he would treat like a patient and not his girlfriend. It was hard for him at times to keep that line, but Regina was making progress so this was working.

“I guess,” said Natalie sitting her water down. Archie looked over at Regina to start.

“Were you happy there back in our land? Were you happy bowing and looking after someone else child and watching them have a happy ending while you were alone?” asked Regina. Natalie sighed and Regina went on. 

“I would have made you lady of the court, given you a castle of your own and anything else you wanted. All you had to do was pretend to love Rothbath. You watched me pretend for years to be in love. Trust me after awhile it becomes a very easy act,” said Regina

“I never wanted any of those things and I never asked for them. I could never pretend to love him. He didn’t love me. He didn’t care about me and you didn’t either, ” said Natalie and her hands were shaking. “I was not a thing and you both treated me like I was. I was a thing you used to keep him in line and I was a thing that he…” Natalie cut herself and quickly wiped her eyes.

“He was told to not lay a hand on you,” said Regina softly. Archie had a feeling they had forgotten he was there again. It wasn't their fault, they simply got so wrapped up in what they were talking about that no one else was there.

“Oh he did a lot more than lay his hands on me,” spat Natalie and Regina looked stunned.

“Natalie,” said Archie softly and he took her hand. Natalie shook her head and headed for the door.

“I need some air,” said Natalie. She grabbed her coat and paused at the door. “I was happy back home...before I found out the truth I was happy.” Natalie slammed the door and Regina looked at Archie.

“Did you know?” asked Regina looking worried.

“She wouldn't go into details,” said Archie. Regina shook her head.

“Bastard. I'm not sorry that I ripped his heart out and killed him now,” said Regina. Archie sat his notebook aside.

“Why were you willing to give Odette so much?” Regina got up and looked out his office window.

“She was my friend...I never had friends before. My mother didn't allow them,” said Regina.

“Why not?” asked Archie.

“One doesn't need friends when they power. People simply pretend to like you because you have power,” said Regina. It was clearly something her mother had told he over and over again by the way she said it.

“Odette didn't care that you had power,” said Archie.

“She didn't,” said Regina still looking out the window.

“But once she found out about the power and you used on her and she left,” said Archie.

“She wasn't supposed to run away...” muttered Regina. Archie thought about what Regina had said and what Regina had done to Natalie before they got here.

“So you made it so she couldn't run away again,” said Archie. Regina turned and looked at him. 

“She left me...just like everyone in my life,” said Regina.

“Did you give her choice?” asked Archie. Regina looked back out the window.

“I guess I really didn't,” said Regina softly.

…............................................................................................................................................

 

When Archie came home he found Natalie was sitting in their office and was finishing up a dress she had been working on.

“That's pretty,” said Archie sitting down next to her.

“I’m sorry I blew up like that and left during our session. I just...I needed to get that off my chest for awhile now” said Natalie taking the dress off the machine and hanging it up.

“It’s alright. You needed to say that or else it was going to eat at you until you did. You also had every right to leave when you wanted too,” said Archie.

“Did the rest of session go alright?” asked Natalie looking at him.

“I think so,” said Archie. He hugged her and looked at her. “You're happy here though?” Natalie smiled at him.

“You make happy. When I found you, I found the piece of me I didn't know was missing,” said Natalie. Archie tugged on her hair and Natalie smiled at him.

“You make me happy too,” said Archie.

…..........................................................................................................................................

 

Natalie was finishing up the filing some of the police reports for David when Regina came in.

“Regina,” said Natalie looking up. Regina sat down across from her and gathered her thoughts.

“Can we talk please?” asked Regina.

“About what?” asked Natalie.

“I had no idea that Rothbath was hurting you and for that I am truly sorry,” said Regina. 

“I am right in assuming he paid for me getting away,” said Natalie.

“He paid dearly,” said Regina. “Dr...Archie suggested that as part of my therapy I start trying to make amends to the people I hurt and I'm currently working on my amends to Henry by not using magic. I don't know how to make things right with you though,.” Natalie looked at her stunned.

“I don't know what to say,” said Natalie.

“I told you once that we weren't equals...maybe we were...we were forced by people to be happy in a situations where we could never be happy. My mother forced me and I forced you. For that I am sorry,” said Regina.

“You can be happy now,” said Natalie.

“I'm trying to be. Are you happy now?” asked Regina

“I am,” said Natalie and Regina shook her head.

“When I heard your curse had been broken by a cricket I couldn't believe it until I saw you two together here. To tell you the truth I was jealous of what you have with him...maybe I wasn't the only one to not have my happy ending back home and found it here,” said Regina.

“What are you doing here?” asked Ruby coldly coming into the station with Natalie's lunch.

“She was asking about going with Henry to the stables this weekend,” said Natalie.

“I was just getting ready to go,” said Regina standing up.

“I'll talk to David,” said Natalie.

“Thank you,” said Regina taking her leave. Ruby sat down and handed Natalie her sandwich.

“What did she really want?” asked Ruby.

“A chance,” said Natalie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are always welcome


	24. Book 2-Chapter 7

_ Natalie smoothed out the skirt of her wedding dress and started her walk down the aisle towards Archie who was looking at her with the biggest smile on his face. She finished her walk towards him and he took her hand.  _

_ “You look so beautiful” whispered Archie. He bent down to kiss her cheek when he gasped and Natalie felt something soaking her dress. She looked down and saw red on her dress. Archie was holding his chest and blood was running through his fingers. He fell into her arms and she held onto him and tried to stop the bleeding.  _

_ “I love you,” whispered Archie and he stopped breathing. Natalie felt tears running down her face as more of Archie's blood got on her dress and he felt so cold in her arms. _

_ “Please don't leave me,” cried Natalie.  _

_ “Why are you crying over a cricket girl?” asked a cold voice. Natalie looked up and there stood the former King George holding a bloody knife in his hand.  _

_ “You killed him...you...” Natalie looked down and instead of Archie's body she was holding Jiminy in her hands. The body of the small lifeless cricket was in her hands.  _

_ “Natalie....Natalie... _ Natalie,” said a voice waking her up with a start. David was standing over her and looked down at her worried. 

“You okay?” asked David. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. “You were muttering in your sleep.”

“Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep,” said Natalie sitting up and started fixing the stack of files she had been working on. She had been helping David keep track of what had been fixed in town and what still needed to be repaired. She must have dozed off while trying to run the numbers.

“You didn't answer me? Are you okay?” asked David.

“I would be okay if we could come up with some sort of punishment for George. At least you moved him to the mines. I couldn't stand him being here gloating about what he had done to Billy and to the hat,” said Natalie. 

David sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The counsel had been spilt about how to deal with what to do with George since he had confessed to murdering Billy and framing Ruby for his death. He had also taken the magic hat that could have been used to bring back Snow and Emma and burned it. They had locked him up, but there was still some lingering question about letting him stay in town or letting him live at all. Sending him across the town line seemed to be an easy out, he would forget that he had killed someone. They weren't sure about killing him either, the vote was spilt on that. 

“I'm sure we'll think of something that will put everyone at ease. We'll find a way...we always do,” said David. Natalie took a sip of her cold coffee and frowned, she could have sworn this was a fresh batch of coffee and yet it tasted days old to her and made her stomach hurt. 

“I need to talk to you about something,” said David. 

He quickly filled her in on Henry's dreams since being woken up from the Sleeping Curse. Henry had been having dreams of the room Snow did after she woke up from the Sleeping Curse.  _  The poor boy _ , she thought recalling how Snow would wake up everyone in the camp with her screams from the nightmares she had when she first woke up from the Sleeping Curse. It got better after a while, but it was common for her to leave the tent at night and she would sit next to her by the fire and they would talk for hours. 

“Can Regina do anything to fix it? It is her curse?” asked Natalie. Even if Regina had given up magic surely she would use it to help her son this one time.

“Gold gave him something to help control the dreams, but not much else can be done. But it did do some good. He found a woman who is also a victim of the Sleeping Curse. Aurora and she’s with Snow and Emma,” said David.  

“So they’re alright,” said Natalie but David looked worried. 

“She told Henry that there way home is blocked by Regina's mother Cora,” said David. Natalie's face went white. “She's that bad huh?” 

“She makes Regina the Queen on a bad day look like a Care Bear. I only heard the rumors, but if the rumors were even half true than you don't want her here. She will reduce this place to ash,” said Natalie. David sighed and looked up at ceiling to get his thoughts in order. Natalie didn't want to tell David what they had talked about during their sessions regarding Regina’s mother. From what Regina had told them she was cruel beyond words on top of her murderous habits.

“Henry made plans to meet back with Aurora soon. Gold has a way for them to stop her and Henry is going to tell them. I don't know if I can let him go back there. It's physically hurting him to go to that place,” said David. 

“I don't think you'll have any luck stopping him. All he wants is to have Mary Margaret and Emma back. We have to be there for him,” said Natalie. 

“I have to head back to Gold's soon...never thought I would have to trust my grandchild to Rumpelstiltskin or Regina,” said David. 

“Things are different here and we have to work together on this,” said Natalie. David sighed and looked at her.

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend,” said David.

“Do you want me to go with you to play peacekeeper?” asked Natalie. 

“For Henry's sake I'll play nice,” said David. “Thank you. If it wasn't for you and Ruby helping me out I think I would have lost all this a long time ago.”

“Well behind every great man is a great woman and you seem to have a lot of them,” said Natalie with a small smile. David nodded and headed out. Natalie dumped her cold cup of coffee and went to get a fresh one. She poured herself a cup and frowned at how horrible the coffee smelled. Natalie dumped the whole pot out and fought the urge to gag.  _ Maybe the coffee was just old, _ thought Natalie as she cleaned out the pot and decided to have a cup of tea instead. She really hoped she wasn't coming down sick.  _ I don’t have a time for a cold right now.  _ …........................................................................................................................................................

 

“It's just really unfair that he's gone,” said Ruby sitting down on Archie's sofa. Archie poured her a glass of water and she chugged half it. “I know that killing George won't bring Billy back...a part of me really wants him dead, but it just means that his suffering ends. It would be like sending him across the town line, it wipes the slate clean. I wish that George could feel the way I did when I thought I had killed Billy and that he felt it all the time,” said Ruby.

“You wish that he felt guilt or remorse at what he had done,” said Archie. Ruby nodded and wiped her eyes quickly. 

“I felt so guilty about Billy I was ready to let the town kill me. I guess I also felt guilty about the people I had hurt before I got control of myself and wanted to pay for those mistakes too,” said Ruby. 

“Guilt is something that is incredible hard to get over and for some of us we carry it forever. The important thing is finding a way to move on and knowing that we can become better people,” said Archie.

“I killed a lot of people. I killed my boyfriend and he was trying to help me...it's a lot to carry,” said Ruby.

“But look at all the good things you've done once you got control of the wolf and since The Curse has broken. You helped keep Snow White and others safe during the war. You helped David when we wanted to leave and you've been helpful to almost everyone in town trying to get their lives back together,” said Archie.

“They were still willing to go after me,” said Ruby.

“Fear makes people do stupid things,” said Archie. 

“Like going into the mob hoping they kill you,” said Ruby.

“Yes,” said Archie and Ruby nodded. 

“Sometimes remembering our old lives is the worst curse of all. I know Regina thought it was a punishment, but really for awhile there not remembering all the people I ate was pretty good,” admitted Ruby.

“I know that remembering the past can hurt terribly,” said Archie. 

“Henry showed me his book once and I read your story. About who you were before you were a cricket and I guess we've both come a long way,” said Ruby.

“Yes we have,” agreed Archie. Ruby sighed and shifted in her seat. Her mood seem to shift from sad to anxious. 

“Can I tell you something?” asked Ruby.

“Of course,” said Archie.

“It’s just...I mean I loved Peter and I really liked Billy, but I mean...sometimes...well sometimes I wish Belle wasn’t with Gold. That she would like me  _ that  _ way,” said Ruby. It took Archie a second to get what Ruby was saying and gave her a soft smile. To be honest he had seen the way she looked at Belle and wondered if there was something more under the surface. 

“Ruby you can’t help who you have feelings for anymore than you can help being a wolf or having green eyes. It’s how you were born and there is nothing wrong with it. I’m sure they were a lot of people from our land who are like you and just never acted on it. Things are very different here. We might not have magic, but we seem to be more open minded,” said Archie.

“I’m not sure I’m ready to roll that out to anyone yet. I mean the wolf was one thing. Not sure how Granny would feel knowing...that I’m…” started Ruby.

“The technical term is bisexual if that’s what you want to call yourself. I’m just going to stick with Ruby. You can everyone or no one on your own terms. Just don’t let anyone make you feel bad about this. It’s who you are,” said Archie. Ruby smiled at him and gave him a hug.

“Thank you for understanding,” said Ruby. Archie hugged her back and hoped that whoever she fell in love with knew what an amazing person they were getting.    

“I still have about twenty minutes so do you mind me asking when you plan on making Natalie an honest woman?” teased Ruby. Archie turned a little pink around the ears, he knew Ruby was trying to change the topic to something more upbeat to cheer herself up. Archie also knew he couldn’t lie to save his life.  _ Besides aren’t you tired of not telling anyone.  _

“She said yes right after the Curse broke. We wanted to wait till Emma and Mary Margaret were back before telling everyone,” admitted Archie and Ruby stared at him stunned and he went on. “I love her with all my heart and back home we never had the option of being together. Now that we’re here though we do plan on getting married. Natalie is the only person I want to … well she's the only person I've ever wanted to be with,” admitted Archie. Ruby’s face broke into a smile and she hugged him again. 

“Oh my god. Congratulations.I promise I will keep this to myself. I’m really happy for you two,” said Ruby. 

“Thank you,” said Archie. 

“Can I at least see the ring?” asked Ruby and Archie winced. 

“I still haven’t gotten her one yet. I know once I do everyone will be talking,” said Archie and Ruby rolled her eyes. 

“Everyone is already talking. You might as well give them something to base it on,” said Ruby. She grabbed her purse and left his office. Archie went to start a file for Ruby in case she decided to come back. He added a few more of his thoughts from their brief session and put the file away. He went to make himself a cup of coffee and thought about what Ruby had said.  _ Everyone is already talking. You might as well give them something to base it on _ . 

It was getting close to lunch time and Natalie was supposed to meet him for lunch. He looked out his window and saw Natalie going down the other side of the street quickly and he watched her head into Mr. Gold's shop. He saw that David's truck and that Regina's car were parked outside of the shop and he sighed. Even here they were tasked with making sure others came before them, at least they had each other again. 

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

The bell jangled as Natalie went into Mr. Gold's shop. Henry was sitting on a small sofa with his book and Regina next to him. Mr. Gold and David came out of a back room and Natalie couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when Gold looked at her with a very small smile. 

“It's good to see you Dr. White...you are still a doctor right? Or have you become the Royal Nanny?” asked Gold.

“Ignore him,” said Regina standing up and looking a little annoyed. David rolled his eyes and walked over to Natalie. 

“We just need you to watch Henry for a little bit,” said David.

“I can watch myself,” said Henry softly from the sofa. 

“I have to help Mr. Gold make the curse and while David is under the Curse we have to make sure he's okay,” said Regina. “Natalie is going to make sure your okay while this is going on.” 

“I still don't think this is a good idea,” said Natalie.

“I have to go under the curse to find Snow,” said David. He had called her when she was getting ready to leave for lunch and had told her that they were unsure if the message had reached Snow and Emma. Henry had been badly hurt during this last time in the dream and they couldn't let him go back in again. 

“I could do it,” said Natalie and David looked at her shocked. “I could go under the curse, find Snow and have Archie bring me back. He broke the curse..curses I was under before. I'm sure he could do again.”

“I'm not sure that's a good idea dearie,” said Gold still looking at her with a small creepy smile.

“Why not?” asked Natalie.

“I will grant that you have a very close bond with Snow, but it is no where near what Charming has with his wife. Not to mention the fact I'm not sure how well Dr. Hopper would take to you just volunteering yourself for something so dangerous without asking him first...well maybe you could ask him yourself in a minute,” said Gold as the door opened and Archie walked in. 

“I'll let you all talk amongst yourselves,” said Gold and he went into the back. Natalie felt her loathing for Gold/Rumple rise another level as he left the room.  _ God what does Belle see in him?  _  Natalie looked at Archie and knew how much he hated being in this shop and she kicked herself for forgetting they were supposed to meet for lunch. 

“I'm sorry...I forgot to call you,” said Natalie taking his hand and they went outside to talk. They both felt better the second they walked out of small cramped shop. 

“I saw you come in here and was worried about what was going on,” admitted Archie. Natalie look up at him and smiled.

“I'm sorry I scared you.” Natalie filled him in quickly about what was happening and what David planned to do. 

“He wants to go under the Sleeping Curse so he can find Snow and tell her how to stop Cora. They asked me to watch Henry while this was going on,” said Natalie. 

“Hopeful this will work,” said Archie. 

“What if I went under the Sleeping Curse instead?” asked Natalie and Archie's face went white and Natalie went on. “I could go under, find Snow and than you could bring me back. You've broken curses I was under before.” 

“No...just no,” said Archie trying to stay calm.

“Why not?” asked Natalie.

“Why not?” repeated Archie looking at her shocked. “What if this doesn't work and you can't find Snow? This curse has been hurting Henry since he's come out of it and you know what it did to Snow and you want to do that to yourself? You could get seriously hurt and I....you have no idea what it was like back in Enchanted Forest to watch you get hurt and not be able to help. I don't want to see you in that position again,” said Archie.

“Jiminy,” said Natalie softly trying to calm him down. She could never recall seeing him this upset before. 

“I know you want to help, but this is... I’m begging you to not do this. Odette...please...” whispered Archie. Natalie felt his hand shaking in her's and he only called her Odette when they were alone. She had only seen him look this worried about her once and she kicked herself again for making him look at her that way again. 

“Natalie,” said David and he approached them. “Listen I appreciate you trying to help, but I need to do this. I can find her and bring her home. I need you here because I know you and Archie will keep Henry safe while this is going on.” 

“He'll be fine,” said Archie. 

“Thank you,” said David and he went back inside. Natalie looked up and hugged Archie. She felt him hug her tightly and he buried his face in her shoulder.

“I'm sorry,” whispered Natalie. His grip on her got tighter and she looked up and kissed him. 

“I love you and...” Archie couldn't seem to get the words out and she kissed him again. 

“I won't scare you like that again,” said Natalie and Archie nodded. 

“Will you be okay here?” asked Archie.

“I'll be fine. I know you can't stand being in there and I don't blame you,” said Natalie. 

“Thank you. I'll see you and Henry later,” said Archie. He kissed her again and watched her head back into Gold's shop. 

“She is a rather remarkable woman isn't she?” asked Gold. Archie turned around to see him standing there. 

“How did you....” started Archie. 

“The backdoor. I needed a bit of fresh air before we start working. You shouldn’t have  worried. I wouldn't have let her go through with it,” said Mr. Gold. 

“Why?” asked Archie giving him a look. 

“My reasons are mine doctor. Just consider it a freebie,” said Gold and he went back inside. Archie started the walk back to his office and worried about what a freebie from Gold meant. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“It smells funny,” said Henry watching Regina mix the potion. Natalie had to agree and she wished she could open a window. She had tried to talk Henry into going for a walk and he refused. He wanted to be here where everything was going on. Regina carefully placed the ingredients and turned to Henry.

“I know sweetheart. It's a curse...it's not meant to be pleasant.” Regina added some more powder to a tube and Henry looked over her shoulder.

“So Mr. Gold had everything you needed?” asked Henry.

“Yes, we're almost ready,” said Regina. To the untrained eye and because of some lingering false memories it reminded Natalie of a high school chemistry experiment one that if done wrong could result in more than just a big bang. She had never seen magic performed this way before and it was a little fascinating to watch, even with the smell of rotten eggs in the air.

“So this is how you do it? Magic?” asked Henry.

“There are many ways,” said Regina.

“Scrolls, potions, wands, and books were some of the most common in our land,” said Natalie recalling what she could remember. Regina nodded and mixed the potion a little more.

“It's never easy though,” said Regina.

“Have you been using magic?” asked Henry and Regina turned and looked him in the eyes.

“I told you I wouldn't and I haven't. Expect for with Daniel and now and once this is done I will never use it again. I've really been trying to change for you,” said Regina.

“It's okay if you're using magic to help people now and not to hurt them,” said Henry. Regina took his hand and she smiled at Henry.

“Well if a curse is helping...” teased Regina and even Natalie had to chuckle at that. Regina added the last components and the mixture changed colors.

“Will David be okay?” asked Henry.

“He'll be asleep and in there he won't die. Gold is explaining everything to him right now.” Regina poured some light blue liquid into a vial and smiled. “This is perfect.”

“It should be me,” said Henry. “I could go in there without a curse and still come back.”

“David and I have many differences, but on this we agree. We can't have you getting hurt again,” said Regina.

“We know you want to help and you have helped a lot by letting us know about Cora. Now it's time for someone else to step in. We have to work as a team to bring Emma and Mary Margaret home. You can't win a baseball game with just one player right?” asked Natalie.

“But he won't wake up,” countered Henry.

“Unless he succeeds and if I know anything about your grandparents it's that they always find each other,” said Regina.

“No matter what,” said Natalie. Henry gave both of them a smile and looked at the potion.

“So are you going to bake it into a tart?” he asked. Natalie had to fight back a smile and even Regina had to hid her amusement.

“That would take far too long. Mr. Gold has a more direct method,” said Regina and Natalie had a feeling what was about to be used.  _ She pricked her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and went to sleep until her prince found her. _  Natalie was about to say something when her cell phone went off. 

“Sorry it might be the station phone rolling over. Hello,” said Natalie taking the call. 

“Hi this is Mary from Storybrooke Hospital. How are you today?”

“Fine,” said Natalie trying to figure out why the hospital was calling.  _ They didn’t send a bill yet. _

“That’s good. I’m calling because well in the confusion of...well everything we never gave you your lab results,” said Mary. 

“Oh well. Let me have them,” said Natalie a bit annoyed.  _ Honestly they could have just mailed them. _ Regina looked over and saw Natalie’s face go from annoyed to an expression she couldn’t make out. “Um okay. Um..no...thank you,” said Natalie and she hung up the phone. 

“Who was it?” asked Henry. 

“Oh the hospital letting me know that despite after years of eating at Granny’s my cholesterol is just fine,” said Natalie. Regina raised an eyebrow, but figured they had more pressing matters at hand.

Regina took the potion and they went out front to see Mr. Gold had a spinning wheel set up.

“The classics never die,” said Natalie and Gold gave her a look.

“Before the invention of the apple the curse require a direct approach, thought blood. By pricking your finger on the needle of the spinning wheel one falls under the spell,” said Gold holding out the needle to Regina. Regina dipped the needle into the potion and it started to glow. She carefully placed the needle into the wheel and stepped back

“It's all yours,” said Regina. Gold sat down to start spinning the wheel and David looked nervous.

“Good luck,” said Henry hugging him tightly. David hugged him back and he gave Natalie a look that clearly said,  _ Take care of him no matter what. If this fails I'm counting on you to look after him. _

“Natalie,” started David and she nodded her head.

“I understand,” said Natalie. Henry gave David the necklace to control the flames and David gave him another hug. Henry came over to her and Regina and Natalie gave Henry a hug before Regina put her hands on his shoulders. David sat down and Gold started spinning the wheel and Natalie watched as David braced himself to prick his finger. He was just about to when he jerked back.

“When I wake up, I'll be in the fiery room?”asked David..

“No. That is a place that only people who have awoken from the curse return too. You are going under it for the first time,” said Gold.

“Than how will I get into a room with no door?” asked David and Natalie had to bite her lip to keep from volunteering herself again.  _ Archie will never forgive me if I do this... _

“That dearie is the problem we're counting on you to figure out,” said Gold getting annoyed. “Now I say this with the utmost sincerity...good luck.” Gold gave the wheel a spin and David pricked his finger. The second the blood drop appeared David's eyes rolled up in his head and he fell over onto a sofa Gold had made up for him.

“Now we wait,” said Gold heading to the back. Natalie got David's legs on the sofa and sat down next to him. Henry sat down next to her.

“The waiting part always sucks,” said Henry.

“Yeah it does,” agreed Natalie.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

Archie was sitting in his office and found his mind drifting. He didn't know how long Natalie would be over at Gold's with Henry and the rest of them. But he knew that she wouldn't leave Henry and if Henry didn't want to leave she wouldn't leave either. Archie smiled a little to himself, she was loyal and in the absence of Emma, Mary Margaret and in some ways Regina, Natalie had stepped in to be a surrogate mother figure to Henry.  _ Everyone is already talking. You might as well give them something to base it on _ . 

If he were to be completely honest maybe he was still a little scared of getting married. He thought about his own parent's marriage and how dysfunctional it really was. It was a marriage based on selfishness, making other people miserable and hurting them. His relationship with Natalie was just the opposite, but he grown up seeing how selfish two people could be.

“ _ You can't quit a family son,” mocked his father. _

_ “Which is why we forgive you,” said his mother not sounding the least bit forgiving.  _

_ “We are where you came from and where you'll end up,” said his father plainly. _

_ “Now get in the back and remember who you are,” ordered his mother. _

_ “Our son...just like us,” said his father. They both started laughing and they started driving the carriage away. Jiminy stood there and felt his heart sink, he wanted so badly to not be them and yet he could see no way out and after what he had done who would want to love him. _

Archie shook his head at the memory. He had been their son, but they had been wrong about him. He had not ended up where they were. He had found someone who loved him, someone who shared a home with him, shared his life with him...a person who saw the best in him even when he wasn't a person. Archie was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard his office door open until Marco spoke to him.

“I swear my friend sometimes you are hopeless,” said Marco and Archie jumped a little. Marco held up a bag from Granny's and sat down. 

“It's been awhile since we've had lunch. It's nice to see you taking a break.” Archie sat down across from his friend and took a sandwich. Marco had been busy too helping to rebuild some of the homes in town that had been damaged during the wraith attack.

“So other than taking on new patients what have you been up too?” asked Marco.

“I asked Natalie to marry me. She said yes,” Archie blurted it out and his friend's face went blank before breaking into a smile.

“Really. Oh that is wonderful news!” said Marco barely containing his excitement. He reminded Archie of a little boy who was excited to see the puppets.

“We haven’t really told a lot of people yet. We wanted to wait till Emma and Mary Margaret were home. And we don’t have a date yet or a ring,” said Archie and Marco just shook his head.

“You are a very good conscience my friend, but you are clueless at times,” said Marco. He stood up and packed up his lunch. “Come with me.”

“But...” started Archie, but Marco wouldn't hear of it.

“Right now,” he said. Archie stood up and together they left the office. Archie followed his friend to his home. “Wait here.” Marco went into the back of his house and Archie heard him rustling around and muttering to himself. “Ah! Here it is!” Marco came back out and was holding a small wooden box in his hands.

“Give her this,” said Marco  handing the box to him. Archie opened it up and inside was a small gold ring with and a small dark blue stone in the setting.

“Marco,” said Archie softly.

“It's not much, but I think she'll like it,” said Marco.

“But this belonged to your wife...I can't take it. It should go to your son,” protested Archie.

He could remember a young Geppetto working day and night to save up enough to buy a young village girl, Judy this ring. They had married and it was the happiest he had ever seen him since he was a young boy. The marriage was a very happy one, even though the couple never could have children. The day she died nearly destroyed his friend and it took weeks before he was even able to speak or even function. The day he finally left the house was the day he started working on making the little wooden boy named Pinocchio.

“I don't think he wants to be found. He was here,” said Marco.

“Wait he was here?” asked Archie.

“You remember August?” asked Marco and Archie nodded. With everything going on the past few weeks he had forgotten about the writer who had come to town. 

“He told Henry that he was my boy and when I went to see him he was gone. He left his hat behind. He's mad at me and I don't blame him. I put a terrible burden on him. You were right to try and talk me out of sending him. He was a child and I sent him here alone with no one to guide him. You two...you remind me of how Judy and I were. We're family and she deserves this more than anything. Someone deserves a happy ending here.” 

Marco pressed the ring box into his hand. Archie clutched it tightly in his hand and shook his head. While Marco thought it wasn’t much, he had a feeling that Natalie would love it. The ring wasn’t too flashy and something about it felt warm and comforting. 

“You are a good friend, thank you,” said Archie. Marco hugged him and Archie hugged him back.

“You take good care of her and I better get a front row seat when you marry her,” teased Marco.

“You'll have the best seat I promise,” said Archie.

… _.................................................................................................................................................................. _

 

It had been over an hour since David had gone under the Sleeping Curse and there didn't seem to be any change other than the charm breaking. He didn't seem to be freaking out the way Henry did when he dreamed.

“Is he okay?” asked Henry. Natalie didn't know and she looked at Regina for any hint and couldn't find any.

“Tea dearie?” asked Gold offering her a cup. Natalie gave the cup a look. “Don't worry I didn't add anything other than sugar.” Natalie took the cup and took a sip. Gold took a seat next to her and was giving her an odd smile. “How are you feeling dearie?”

“Fine,” said Natalie sipping her tea.

“Trouble sleeping?” Gold asked and Natalie forced herself to act natural. “You've been feeling under the weather lately.”

“It's just a cold,” said Natalie sitting her tea down.

“Is he okay?” asked Henry unaware of Gold's questioning of Natalie. Regina had been paying attention to Gold and wondered what game he was trying to play with her.

“They're just catching up,” said Regina giving Gold a look. He shook his head and motioned that they should go to the back. Natalie went to follow them and Regina shook her head no and nodded to Henry. Natalie took her spot next to Henry.

“I guess they have a lot to catch up on huh,” said Henry.

“It's been a long time,” agreed Natalie.

“When they come home we'll all be together again,” said Henry.

“It would be nice,” said Natalie.

“Thank you,” said Henry.

“For what?” asked Natalie.

“For being nice to my mom. I don't think she's ever had a friend before and maybe she just really needed one all along. She's trying really hard to be a good person now and you've been helping her too haven't you?” asked Henry.

“We all need someone to be our friend. We all get lonely from time to time and I think your mother has been lonely for a very long time,” said Natalie.

“So when my mom and grandma come back...will you and Archie get married than,” teased Henry and Natalie tapped him on the head.

“For a boy your age you are far to into weddings. You have some bridal magazines for me?” asked Natalie. Henry opened his book and flipped to the back a picture of Snow and Charming's wedding.

“You were there for my grandparents wedding. You should have one too. It's only fair...it's how all the happy endings happen,” said Henry.

“Actually that's just where it starts,” said Natalie with a smile. Henry gave her a smile back and flipped back several chapters.

“You know my grandma woke him up when she read this to him. I know it won't work again, but it's worth a try,” said Henry. Henry started reading the story of how Snow and Charming met and Natalie looked at the door of the backroom where Gold and Regina had gone and worried about what they were doing back there.  _ You have to trust her. She'll never change if someone doesn't trust her. _

Regina and Gold where back there for several minutes and when they came out Regina looked determined and Natalie hoped it was good news.

“I need you to stay here with Natalie while Mr. Gold and I prepare for Mary Margaret and Emma's return. Opening a portal won't be easy so we need to make sure we have everything in place,” said Regina.

“Really...you're really going to help them?” asked Henry with a smile on his face.

“I promised you I was going to do better. So I'm going to do everything in power to make sure they come home safely,” said Regina.

“You really have changed,” said Henry proudly and he gave her a hug.

“I have to get going. Be good for Natalie,” said Regina. She went to head out and Natalie followed her.

“Is everything okay?” asked Natalie.

“It is. We just thought that True Love’s kiss would wake him up. However, it must not work in dreams so we need to get Snow back here,” said Regina.

“I should have gone under. This would have been easier,” said Natalie.

“You think the cricket would have approved?” asked Regina.

“He didn't...but considering what's at stake,” said Natalie. 

“It's going to be okay I promise,” said Regina. Natalie looked at her and for the first time in a long time she saw the girl who just wanted an apple tree.

“It's good to see you again,” said Natalie.

“What?” asked Regina and Natalie shook her head.

“You'll understand later. I promise to make sure Henry doesn't touch anything.” Natalie took her seat back with Henry and Regina looked at them.  _ They might be the only people to not see me as the Evil Queen...no...I have to make sure my mother doesn't come through.  _ Regina turned quickly and walked out of the shop.

Henry sat there reading his book and would pause while reading to ask Natalie to give him more details about the story. She was reminded of another little boy from a very long time ago asking her to tell him more about the story.

“Did you make this dress?” asked Henry pointing to a drawing of Snow in her coffin.

“Did you think Grumpy made that?” teased Natalie. The door burst open and Ruby stormed in with six of the dwarfs. All of them looked worried and angry.

“Where are they?' demanded Ruby.

“What's going on?” asked Henry.

“All the magic is gone!” said Ruby and Natalie felt her heart sink.

“How?' asked Natalie.

“They snuck in after our shift and took everything! No one steals from a dwarf!” snapped Grumpy.

“Let's calm down and talk this through,” said Natalie. She felt her stomach give a terrible lurch and she took a deep breath to get it together.  _ I can’t think about that right now. I need to focus on this. _

“No offense sister, but you have spent far too much time with Dr. Cricket trying to help her and right about now it's biting you in the ass,” said Grumpy.

“If they're not doing it to help Mary Margaret and Emma than what are they doing with it?” asked Henry sadly. “She lied to me.” Ruby bent down next to Henry and hugged him.

“I'm sorry,” said Ruby.

“If it's not to help someone get through a portal...it's to stop someone. Cora...they don't think Emma and Snow stand a chance against her so why risk it,” said Natalie.  _ They think it’s the only option they have. Damn it. Why didn’t she talk to me? _

“We have to stop them,” said Henry determined.

“But where would they go?” asked Happy.

“The place where lost things return from. The well. You six stay here and watch David,” ordered Natalie.

“Watch him sleep?” asked Grumpy.

“We need someone here in case anything happens to him. Ruby and I are going to try and stop this,” said Natalie. Bashful started heading for the door. “And don't you dare tell Archie where I'm going.” He stopped at the door and went to stand next to Doc. Natalie could only imagine what he would do to try and stop her and while she loved him very much, she had a do this to bring Snow and Emma home.

“Let's do this,” said Ruby.

“I'm coming too,” said Henry.

“You stay here with them,” said Natalie.

“I can help and you either let me come with you or I tell Archie what you're doing,” snapped Henry.

“What's it going to be sister?” asked Grumpy looking at her. Natalie looked at the wall and for the first time noticed her quarterstaff hanging on the wall. She hadn't been on the front lines with Ruby and the Seven, but she had held her own in battle and now she would have to do it again.

“Ruby. Get me my staff,” said Natalie. Ruby gave it to her and Natalie sighed.  _ Don’t be stupid. You are in no shape to fight.  _ “If I tell you to run...you run. Do you understand me?” asked Natalie looking Henry in the eye. “Promise me you will do what I tell you.”

“I promise,” said Henry. Natalie looked at Ruby.

“Let's bring our friends home,” said Natalie.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

The clouds got darker and it felt like a storm was going to happen any minute by the time they got to the woods.

“I hope we're not too late,” said Ruby. Natalie was feeling the urge to throw up the closer they got to well.  _ Not now. Just not now. _

“Are you okay?” asked Henry looking at her.

“I'm fine,” said Natalie clenching her quarterstaff tighter. It had been enchanted by the Blue Fairy to deflect magic back in the Enchanted Forest and she hoped it still worked. They got to the well and saw Regina and Gold standing by it and bits of green light coming out of it.

“Mom. What are you doing?” asked Henry. Regina glared at Natalie. “You aren't helping Emma and Mary Margaret are you?”asked Henry.

“I'm helping you Henry. Natalie, take him home,” said Regina.

“No,” said Natalie.

“Take him home right now,” ordered Regina.

“He wanted to see his mother and now he's going to,” said Natalie. Ruby was eyeing Gold and trying to figure out what to do.

“We have to do this,” countered Regina.

“You're going to kill them,” protested Ruby making a move to rush forward.

“Sorry dearie,” said Gold. With a flick of his hand he knocked Ruby backwards. Natalie went over to Ruby and saw that she was still breathing, just out cold.

“I don't want to hurt you dearie...not in your condition. Just take your friend and Henry home. We're doing this for all of you,” said Gold standing over her.

“What are you talking about?” asked Natalie. She was scared, but she wasn't going to show him that fear. Gold gave her a small smile and grabbed her wrist, his touch froze her in place. Gold leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“Do you really not know yet or are you denying it? Let me make it very clear for you. You have the cricket's child inside you. Congratulations,” whispered Gold and he let go of Natalie's wrist.

“Good always wins and you should know that more than anyone,” said Henry. Gold and Natalie had been so distracted by what was happening between them they had forgotten about Regina and Henry. Regina was looking at Henry sadly and than she turned around and started absorbing the magic from the well.

Gold looked furious about Regina was doing and Natalie was still trying to wrap her head around what Gold had just told her.  _ I'm pregnant. It wasn’t enough to have the lab results read to you. You didn’t believe it. You thought it was a mistake. No. He’s lying...isn’t he _ ? __ Natalie was snapped out of it by Regina falling against a tree and the storm clearing.

“No,” cried Henry.

“I'm sorry,” said Regina fighting her own tears. A second later a hand was over the side and than Emma pulled herself up and out of the well along with Mary Margaret.

“Mom?” whispered Henry and he ran towards her.

“Henry,” cried Emma and she hugged him tightly. Mary Margaret hugged Emma and Henry and Natalie helped Regina up.

“Natalie!” cried Mary Margaret and she hugged her. Natalie couldn't help but hug her back just as hard.

“You never could stay out of trouble,” muttered Natalie.

“It finds me,” countered Mary Margaret. “What happened?”

“She saved you! She saved both of you,” said Henry.

“Thank you,” said Emma looking at Regina stunned.

“You're welcome,” said Regina.

“Oh my god you're okay,” cried Ruby picking herself up and running over to them. She hugged Mary Margaret tightly and both of them were crying.

“Oh my god. I have to get to David,” said Mary Margaret. She and Ruby took off leaving Natalie, Regina, Emma and Henry behind.

“Your mom...she's a piece of work,” said Emma. Henry was still hugging Emma and Emma hadn't let him go yet.

“Don't I know it. Welcome back,” said Regina with a tight smile. The group of them followed Regina back to her car and headed back to Gold's shop to see Mary Margaret kiss David and wake him up from sleeping curse.

“You did it,” said David.

“Did you doubt me,” teased Mary Margaret.

“The burning room did give me pause,” muttered David. Natalie and Regina stood off to the side watching the reunion and Regina looked over at her.

“Are you alright?” asked Regina. She had briefly seen Gold whisper something to Natalie and how pale she had gotten when he stepped away from her.

“I'm okay,” said Natalie. Henry came over to Regina.

“You really have changed,” said Henry. He hugged her and Regina paused a second before hugging him back. “Thank you,” said Henry. Natalie watched Regina smile and for a second felt something she couldn't put her finger on.  _ Understanding...longing... _

Emma rejoined the group and David hugged her tightly.

“We have some catching up to do,” said David.

“You have no idea,” said Emma with a smile and Natalie could see how much Emma looked like David when she smiled.

“Dinner at Granny's. On me,” said Ruby.

“Has long as it's not Chimera,” said Emma. The group laughed and Emma looked over at Henry. “Hey kid are you in?”  asked Emma. Henry broke away from Regina.

“Yeah. See you later,” Henry said and he took Emma's hand and Natalie felt her own heart hurt for Regina as the group walked out.

“You coming Nat?” called David.

“I'll meet you there,” called Natalie. They left and Natalie turned to Regina who was fighting disappointment.

“Congratulations. You've just reunited mother and son. Maybe one day they'll ask you dinner,” mocked Gold.

“Shut up,” snapped Natalie before addressing Regina. “You did the right thing and I'll talk to them.”

“Are you always going to be the one to play peacekeeper between us all?” asked Regina barely hiding her bitterness.

“Besides don't you have good news to tell Dr. Hopper,” said Gold.

“You're a liar,” said Natalie.

“Not about that,” said Gold.

“What are you going on about?” asked Regina. Before Natalie could say anything Gold spoke up.

“The maid and the cricket are going to have a baby,” said Gold. Regina looked at her stunned.

“You're pregnant,” said Regina.

“I don't know what game you're playing and I don't want apart of it Rumpelstiltskin,” snapped Natalie. Regina placed a hand on Natalie's stomach and Natalie felt a small tingle go through her.

“It's no joke...however your interest in this does bother me,” said Regina eyeing Gold..

“I need my amusement somewhere,” said Gold. Natalie went outside to get some air and leaned against the exterior wall of Gold's shop.

“Are you okay?” asked Regina.

“I'm fine. I just needed some air,” said Natalie.

“You didn't know did you?” asked Regina.

“I hadn't been feeling well for awhile. I really thought it was just a cold. The phone call from the hospital today...I thought they were wrong. I guess I was just in denial. How did he know though?” asked Natalie.

“The Dark One did like to deal in children,” said Regina flatly and Natalie had to laugh at that. “Congratulations.” said Regina before hugging her tightly.

“You did the right thing you know that. I'm proud of you what you did and so is Henry,” said Natalie.

“So proud of me he leaves me behind,” said Regina.

“He got caught up in the moment. I'll talk to them and make them see that you have changed,” said Natalie. Regina looked at her and shook her head.

“Go talk to the Bug first and let him know what he's gotten you into,” said Regina walking away. Natalie went over to Archie's office and found him working on his files.

“Are you alright?” asked Archie standing up. Natalie looked pale and in a state shock.

“I'm fine...Emma and Mary Margaret are home,” said Natalie. Archie smiled and gave her a hug.

“How?” asked Archie. 

“It's a long story that we can hear at Granny's,” said Natalie. She took his hand and they headed over to Granny's. She would tell him when she was ready. But right now she wanted to welcome her friends home and set things right for another friend. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I the only one who felt Belle and Ruby would have been so damn cute together? 
> 
> Episodes referenced-Child of the Moon, Into the Deep and Queen of Hearts.
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome. ^-^


	25. Book 2-Chapter 8

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

“I feel horrible,” moaned Regina and Odette stroked her hair

“The doctor is on his way,” whispered Odette. For the past few days Regina had been waking up ill and hardly able to keep anything down. Regina moaned again and started getting sick again in the chamber pot while Odette held her hair back. Regina got back into bed and Odette braided her hair back. It had only been a few weeks since the wedding and Odette was worried about Regina.

“Thank you,” whispered Regina. The doctor finally came and started to exam Regina.

“When was the last time her ladyship stayed overnight with his Majesty?” asked the doctor.

“I believe it was after the wedding,” said Odette and Regina nodded in agreement. The doctor smiled and patted Regina's hand.

“Congratulations my dear girl you're going to have a baby,” said the doctor. Regina looked stunned and Odette smiled.

“I think some mint tea will help her ease the morning illness. Take a few days to rest and than see how you feel,” said the doctor.

“Of course,” said Odette and she went to see him out of the chambers.

“You said it was after the wedding,” said the doctor.

“I believe so. Unless...well I’m not always with her ladyship.” admitted Odette slightly embarrassed.

“Well these things aren't always correct,” said the doctor.

“What do you mean?” asked Odette worried.

“Nothing. Nothing at all dear girl. Just see to it that she gets plenty of rest and lots of tea and water,” said the doctor before taking his leave. Regina was sitting up in bed and was looking stunned.

“I'm going to have a baby,” whispered Regina.

“This is very good news,” said Odette and Regina gave a small smile.

“Yes it is,” said Regina.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

_Storybrooke_

 

Natalie quietly got out of bed so she didn't wake Archie up and went to the bathroom. She turned on the sink to drown out the sounds of her getting sick. Yep she remembered this part of pregnancy very clearly and how horrible it was. _Charming could never stand to see Snow getting sick._ She flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall trying to do the math of when she could have gotten pregnant.

Natalie could only recall three times they had been intimate without protection. The first time they had been together, right after she had gotten out of jail and right after the Curse had broken. She wasn’t on the Pill because it caused blood clots and with her being in a wheelchair the risk was even greater. It came up before they had sex that she wasn’t on any birth control and Archie assured her that he would handle that part of it. To be fair they had got rather caught up in the moment the first time and the box of condoms in the nightstand was totally forgotten. _Well we also got too into it the other two times._ However she had her labs done right after she had gotten released. She didn’t think a lab test would have caught a pregnancy a week later. Nope. Like some cliche she had gotten pregnant while losing her virginity. _Well a 30 something...well actually a 60 something virgin, but who’s counting cursed years? Geez it was on Valentine’s Day to boot._   

“Natalie...are you okay?” asked Archie through the shut door.

“I'm fine,” called Natalie   _How could I have not noticed I was late? Well Archie and I were broken up and I ended up in jail for a murder that didn’t happen so that was rather distracting. We’ve also been dealing with the fact we’re fairy tale characters. Trying to put the town back together. Dealing with Snow and Emma being missing. Oh and therapy sessions with the former Evil Queen. Yeah I was beyond distracted._ She took a moment to brush her teeth before opening the door. Archie was still there and Natalie gave him a soft smile.

“Are you sure your okay?” asked Archie frowning and he touched her forehead. “Geez you're burning up.” Natalie remembered that Snow always ran a little fever when she had been pregnant so maybe it was just one of those odd things that happened when you pregnant. _Wow that is never going to not sound weird in my head._

“I promise I'm fine,” said Natalie and Archie frowned at her. _He’s worried about you and you are a bad liar when it comes to him. Why didn’t you tell him last night? It’s not like you did this by yourself and well it’s not a bad thing. Unexpected, but not bad._

“Maybe we should just skip party tonight,” said Archie. Ruby and Granny were throwing a private party tonight for Emma and Mary Margaret. They had tried to get together last night, but it just turned into a zoo with what seemed like everyone in town wanting to see them. Ruby insisted that tonight's dinner was just for family and that Granny's was closing at six just for them.

“Honey...I promise everything is fine. I'll make an appointment next week and...” started Natalie.

“Why do you need to make an appointment if everything is fine?” asked Archie his voice rising in concern.

Natalie sighed and looked down at the floor. This really wasn't how she wanted to tell him. Honestly she really didn’t know how to tell him and maybe that was what was making her so nervous. However she didn't see any way to calm him down other than telling him. _Just take a deep breath_

“Can you come down here please?” asked Natalie taking his hand. Archie got down on his knees so they were at eye level. She took his other hand and put it on her midsection.

“Everything is fine,” said Natalie.

“We're up at six a.m on a Saturday and you're getting sick so how is everything fine?” asked Archie confused. Natalie shook her head and pressed his hand into her midsection.

“Everything is going to be fine,” said Natalie and she couldn't help but smile a little at this situation. _Someday we're going to tell this story and just laugh until we cry._

“I don't...” started Archie and Natalie just hugged him. _Just spit it out already._

“We're going to have baby,” whispered Natalie. Archie pulled back and looked at her shocked.

“You...  what?” asked Archie.

“I'm pregnant,” said Natalie.

Even now saying it out loud it felt surreal, she had never planned on having children of her own. Back in the Enchanted Forest when she and Jiminy had gone their separate ways, she had no intention of ever being involved with anyone ever again. She had made a promise to him and she was going to keep it. Even it meant going to her grave an old childless spinster. Beside who else would love her and know her the way he did?

Here in Storybrooke, she hadn't planned on children either. She didn't think anyone would want a relationship with her, let alone children because she was in the wheelchair. Now  the possibilities were endless. She had found someone who loved her no matter who she was, be a maid to a queen or a vet in a wheelchair.

“You're pregnant,” whispered Archie still looking dazed.

“Yes,” said Natalie and before she could say or do anything else Archie was hugging her tightly.

“Oh my god...I...I...oh Natalie honey,” said Archie. He cupped her face in his hands and the look of joy on his face was one she would never forget.

….......................................................................................................................................................

 

“We're going to have a baby,” whispered Natalie and it felt like time had frozen for second. Archie looked at her stunned and tried to wrap his head around what she was telling him.

“You... what?” asked Archie.

“I'm pregnant,” said Natalie starting to smile a little.

“You're pregnant,” whispered Archie.

Archie was beyond stunned. When he had been in the Enchanted Forest there had always been apart of him that had wanted to have family, but considering how his own family was he didn't think it would happen for him. After being turned into a cricket he pretty much wrote off having that in his life, he didn't deserve a family after what he had done to someone’s else innocent family. When he had met Odette the idea of having a family with her was only something he could dream about. It hurt a little to know he was only one she would consider being with. Jiminy had always thought she would have been a good mother.

Here in Storybrooke Archie just assumed that it wasn't in the cards for him. He had just never found anyone to have a family with. He could now remember how it had felt to hold Henry as a baby and realize how much he had wanted that. _I thought it was too late for me_ . When he and Natalie had started dating he had started to wonder if maybe that chance wasn’t out of his reach. _Could we have children together? Will Natalie be alright to have them? If not…would we be able to adopt?_ With the Curse finally breaking he began to wonder not just about the if they could, but the when of starting a family with her.

Natalie was always good with children, he had seen with her with Pinocchio back home and with Henry here. She was always so patient and understanding with them. Some people assumed that Natalie was a bit short with people, but when it was just them he saw this side of her that was warm and funny. She had just been scared of letting people get too close to her, she didn't want to get hurt. Even with the Curse blocking her memories there was still that part of her that was Odette. He loved her no matter who she was.

“You're pregnant,” whispered Archie. _This is far too good to be true...I have to be dreaming. I'm going to wake up any second now._

“Yes,” said Natalie and she couldn't stop smiling. Archie pulled her close and hugged her tightly. He felt her hair in his hands and her arms around his neck. _This isn't a dream...oh god_

“Oh my god...I...I...oh Natalie honey.” He took a step back and kissed her hard. He pulled her close and let his hands press down on her midsection. Natalie broke the kiss and looked at him with a grin.

“So I take it your happy,” teased Natalie.

“I think happy is an understatement,” said Archie hugging her again. “I can not wait to tell everyone tonight,” said Archie.

“Can it stay between us for a bit longer?” asked Natalie.

“Why?” asked Archie.

“Tonight is about Emma and Snow coming home. I want us to have our own thing when we tell everybody about this and that you totally asked me to marry you before we found I was in a family way,” said Natalie with a small grin. Archie sighed and hugged her again. He knew her and the part of her that was Odette wouldn’t feel right about stealing attention away from anyone else. _What’s the harm in waiting a few more days?_

“We'll tell them when you're ready. It's going to be hard though to keep this from everyone though. When did you find out?” asked Archie.

“Don't get upset,” said Natalie.

“That doesn't sound promising,” said Archie.

“Well first I found out from the hospital called with my lab results from forever ago. I didn’t believe them at first. Shock I guess. Gold told me I was when we went to see why they took the fairy dust and Regina confirmed it,” said Natalie. _So that was his freebie, not letting Natalie take the curse because it might have hurt the baby._

“I’m just hoping that he won’t want something from you in exchange for telling you what you already knew,” said Archie.

“I think Belle is keeping him in line for now. We trusted Regina to change and maybe being with Bella again for real is helping Gold change for good,” said Natalie. Archie hugged her again. _We can hope._

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

Natalie went to take Bear for a walk while Archie worked on a cake for tonight's party and tried to stay focus on what he was doing. His mind kept drifting to what would have to done in the next few months. _We'll have to clean out the guest room, turn into it a nursery. Back in the Enchanted Forest you would just have a midwife come to you, now you go to the hospital...we still have time. I should focus on picking up the ring first._

Archie  had taken the ring to Happy the other day when he was at Granny's and asked him to clean it and to make sure the stone was going to stay in place. Happy grinned at him and pocketed the ring. He promised it would be ready by Sunday. Archie was taking the cake out of the oven when there was a knock at his door. He sat the cake down and answered the door. Emma and Henry were standing there.

“Hey Archie,” said Emma. Emma looked a little nervous for some reason and he hoped everything was alright..

“Come in,” said Archie. They came in and Pongo pounced on Henry.

“Hey Henry, why don't you and Pongo go play outside for a minute,” said Emma.

“Okay,” said Henry, he grabbed one of Pongo's toys and they went to the backyard.

“Can we talk for minute?” asked Emma.

“Sure,” said Archie. They went into the kitchen and sat down.

“Henry wants to invite Regina to the dinner tonight and I'm not sure if it's for the best. I mean I know she helped us get home yesterday, but look at all the other crap she did before,” said Emma.

“I know that letting go of the past is very hard to do, but it's important to try and see the good things that she has done,” said Archie.

“Which are?” asked Emma.

“Well she did help you guys get home the other day. She has her magic back and we're all still standing. She's been trying to not use magic,” said Archie.

“How do you know that?” asked Emma. Archie sighed, he wanted to help Regina and he wanted others to see the change in her and no one was going to see that if they didn't know the truth.

“She's been coming to see me recently to work trying to stop using magic. Think of it has an alcoholic trying to stop drinking. She's really been trying to do this for Henry. She does love him and sometimes you need someone to change for. I think this would be good to show her that people are recognizing her change,” said Archie. Emma gave him sigh and looked outside where Henry was playing with Pongo.

“I guess we can give it a try. I'll have Henry call her when we leave. Thanks Archie,” said Emma.

“Anytime,” said Archie.

“So anything else new and exciting happen with you while I was gone?” asked Emma. _I asked Natalie to marry me and we’re going to have a baby._

“Not much,” said Archie and Emma gave him a look.

“You are a terrible liar,” said Emma. Before Archie could say anything he heard the door open and Bear come bounding into the house and Natalie calling out to him.

“It smells really good in here. Is that chocolate?” asked Natalie coming into the kitchen and stopping when she saw Emma.

“Oh hey Emma,” said Natalie. Bear came up to Emma and jumped on her. Emma looked back and forth between them and grinned.

“I guess I'll see you two at the party,” said Emma. She went to the back door and called out to Henry that it was time to go. Henry came inside with Pongo and smiled at Natalie.

“You coming tonight?” asked Henry.

“That's the plan,” said Natalie.

“I'm gonna see if my mom would like to come,” said Henry.

“That would be really nice of you,” said Natalie.

“Come on kid. We have to go buy taco shells,” said Emma. They said their goodbyes and headed out. .

“So what did Emma want?” asked Natalie.

“She wanted advice on moving forward with Regina,” said Archie.

“That's good,” said Natalie sounding excited.

“Well I can't have you playing peacekeeper all the time. It's too much stress on you,” said Archie. Natalie gave him a look.

“I'm barely three months in and you are already in daddy mood,” teased Natalie.

“It's never too soon to start,” said Archie with a grin. He turned to start making the frosting for the cake and couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he gave her that ring. _Might as well give them something to talk about._

….......................................................................................................................................................

 

Later that night they went to Granny's and were greeted by Ruby when they walked in. Ruby took the cake from him and sat it on the counter. She turned and gave Natalie a hug.

“You look so pretty. Did you make that?” asked Ruby. Natalie was wearing the white and yellow flowered sundress she made with a yellow sweater. Her hair was half up with her cricket hair pin.

“I finally got the hang of a sewing machine,” said Natalie.

“I do love some of the things we got here,” said Granny handing them both a beer.

“I’m gonna pass,” said Natalie sitting it down.

“You want some wine instead?” asked Ruby going behind the counter.

“I can’t drink and wheel. Can I just have a root beer,” said Natalie. Ruby nodded and got Natalie a root beer. _I’m going to have to start thinking about giving up caffeine too._

“If you aren't going to drink it,” said Grumpy and he took her discarded beer. Natalie breathed a sigh of relief and sipped her drink.

“I just got a call from Emma and they are on the way,” said Ruby. Granny started passing out drinks to people who didn’t have one and a few moments later David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Henry walked in and everyone started clapping and Ruby hugged Mary Margaret the second she walked in.

“You know I wasn't worried one bit,” said Ruby.

“I can tell,” said Mary Margaret hugging her back.

“We all missed you,” said Archie hugging. Natalie hugged Mary Margaret and just shook her head.

“I will have you know that you are the cause of all three of my gray hairs,” said Natalie. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and Emma handed off the tacos to Granny.

“Tacos. You have no idea how great it is to cook something I didn't have to kill first,” said Emma.

“Don't I know it. Meatloaf back home was a bitch,” said Granny. David grabbed a mug and tapped it with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

“I just want to thank you all for joining us this evening. Mary Margaret and I have a saying, that we will always find each other. While I believe that with all my heart...here's to not looking for awhile,” said David raising his mug. “To Mary Margaret and Emma,” Everyone else raised their glasses in the toast when the door opened and there stood Regina looked embarrassed.

“Sorry I'm late.” The room dropped ten degrees as Regina sat her dish down. Grumpy grabbed a knife out of a turkey.

“What is she doing here. Did you invite her?” asked Grumpy looking over at Natalie.

“No I did,” said Emma. Regina was staring at her dish and Archie could see she was counting to ten in her head. Mary Margaret and David pulled Emma off to the side while everyone else gathered into little groups away from Regina.

“Really?” asked Ruby.

“She did help them get home,” said Natalie.

“After she almost killed them,” hissed Ruby. Natalie felt her stomach clench and she had to take a deep breath to stay calm.

“We have to try,” said Archie watching Henry go over to Regina. Ruby looked over to see Henry taking a plate from Regina and her dish out a piece of lasagna to him.

“Ok. Just this once,” said Ruby and she went to go carve the turkey. Natalie squeezed Archie's hand and they got in line to get their food.

“I made lasagna,” said Regina putting another piece on a plate.

“What's the secret ingredient. Poison?” asked Grumpy.

“Red pepper flakes. Gives it a little kick,” said Regina and Natalie snort chuckled as Grumpy took a piece.

“It's not too spicy is it?” asked Natalie. She had managed to keep down her lunch, however her stomach was started to act up again. _Why do they call it morning sickness. It’s all the damn time._

“You might want to pass on this,” said Regina and Natalie gave her nod and grabbed some turkey. Regina looked at Archie and handed him a piece.

“Thank you,” said Archie and he gave Regina a nod before taking a seat with Natalie and Henry. Regina got her food and took a seat with them.

“So I hope it tastes ok. I think I burned the sausage,” said Regina.

“It tastes great,” said Henry taking a huge bite.

“It's perfect,” said Archie.

“Why aren't you having any?” asked Henry.

“Spicy and me don't mix,” said Natalie and Henry shrugged and went back to his food.

“I really like your dress. I take it you made it,” said Regina.

“Just finished it a few days  ago,” said Natalie. The party went on and Archie noticed that no one came to the table they were sitting at with Regina as they ate dinner. Henry didn't seem to notice and he talked about school and what he and Emma had done this morning. Natalie sort of picked at her food, nothing seemed to taste right and she sort of pushed it around her plate.

“You alright,” asked Archie and Natalie shook her head.

“I'm just gonna go use the ladies room,” said Natalie wheeling herself to the back quickly..

“I'll be right back,” said Regina getting up and following Natalie to the bathroom. Natalie was trying to hold her hair back while getting sick in a trash can. Regina came up behind her and held her hair back. Natalie sighed wiped her face with a paper towel. She looked up at Regina and just shook her head.

“I never thought I would live to see the day when a queen would hold my hair back while I got sick,” joked Natalie.

“Well you held mine,” said Regina leaning against the wall. Both of them sat their in silence for awhile before Regina spoke up again. “So have you told anyone yet beside the cricket?”

“I figured we would tell everyone later,” said Natalie.

“Didn't want to steal the thunder,” said Regina

“More or less,” said Natalie. It got quiet between them again each one lost in their thoughts of a past they had shared.

“I still have lots of Henry's baby things if you want some of them. I don't know why I kept it. Silly really considering,” said Regina.

“Well if you had adopted another baby it would have made sense,” said Natalie.

“Henry was it for me,” said Regina with a small smile. Natalie went over to the sink to wash her mouth out when Regina put a hand on her shoulder.  “I'm really happy for you.”

“Thank you,” said Natalie. In a move that stunned them both Regina bent down and hugged her.

“You deserve this. I know coming here wasn’t the best for everyone, but I hope you’re happy here. You've always been a good friend...at times my only friend,” admitted Regina.

“Things are going to get better. You just have to give it time,” said Natalie. Regina nodded.

“This is the first step I guess,” said Regina.

“You should get back to Henry. I'm going to sneak outside for some fresh air,” said Natalie. Regina nodded and went back out to the dining area while Natalie slipped outside. It was a little chilly and she pulled her sweater around her. _She did seem worried once that this would never happen for me._

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

_The Enchanted Forest_

 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” asked Snow carefully touching Regina's stomach. It was now clear to all that the new queen was with child and the Odette couldn't recall the this level of cheer in the air since it was announced that Queen Eva was expecting.

“I don't know. We'll all find out together,” said Regina rubbing her stomach.

“I really want a sister,” said Snow smiling.

“Well we can't make promises,” said Regina laughing and Odette couldn't help but smile. Maybe this was what Regina needed to cheer her up. She was more than upset after her mother's disappearance. The King had searched high and low and offered rewards and nothing came to pass. After the wedding Regina seemed to spend more and more time away from the castle and seemed to distant with everyone. Now with the announcement of the baby she seemed truly happy.

“If you were going to have a baby what would you want Odette?” asked Snow. Odette was re sizing one of Regina's dresses to fit the growing bump.

“I think I would want a little boy,” said Odette and Snow made a face.

“Boys are gross,” said Snow.

“You won't be saying that in a few years,” teased Odette and Regina laughed.

“I have to try on this dress and you are late for lessons. Off with you,” said Regina and Snow left the room.

“Do you mind me asking what her ladyship is hoping for?” asked Odette standing up with the finished dress. Regina got up and Odette helped her out her dress and into the new one.

“I would also like to have a little boy,” said Regina touching her stomach. Odette got on her knees to start hemming the dress.

“Have you decided on name?” asked Odette.

“Dan...Henry. After my father,” said Regina her face turning pink for a second and Odette couldn't figure out why.

“I think that would be a lovely name for our new prince,” said Odette. She worked on the hem and noticed the far away smile on Regina’s face.

“So do you have any ideas for a girl's name. I'm at a lost,” said Regina.

“I've always that the name Daisy was pretty,” said Odette.

“Henry for a boy and Daisy for a girl,” said Regina and Odette shook her head.

“Don't tell the others you got the name of a princess from a maid,” said Odette.

“I don't care what they think. I'm the Queen and if I want to get my names from my maid so be it,” said Regina. Odette laughed at little and Regina looked at her thoughtful. “Do you have anyone courting you?”

“Me? No...I don't have the time for courtship. You and Snow keep me far too busy for that,” teased Odette.

“Do you think you'll ever get married or fall in love?” asked Regina looking a bit sad.

“If it's going to going to happen I'm sure it will someday. I just haven't found anyone yet to fall in love with me. Until then I have you, Snow and possibly a second princess to tend too to keep me busy,” said Odette finishing the hem and standing up. Regina went over to a mirror and studied the dress.

“I think this will work for now until I...oh my,” said Regina looking worried.

“What is it?” asked Odette.

“I...I think it kicked me.” Regina put her hands on her midsection and waited. A few moments passed before she broke out in a smile. “It kicked me. Come here.” Odette went over to Regina and Regina put one of her hands on her stomach. Odette waited for a few moments before something pressed against her hand hard.

“Well with a push like that I think you just might get a Henry,” said Odette. Regina smiled and pulled Odette into a hug.

“I don't think I've ever been this happy. I hope this happens for you someday,” said Regina.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

_Storybrooke_

 

Natalie came back in a few minutes later to see the party had picked up a bit while she was gone. Henry was playing a game with Dopey and Happy. Granny was sitting with Doc and other dwarves. Archie was talking with Emma and Ruby was talking with David and Mary Margaret.

“You okay?” asked Emma looking at her.

“I just needed some air. Where's Regina?” asked Natalie.

“She decided to go home,” said Emma.

“Oh,” said Natalie puzzled and Emma just shook her head.

“Um...Archie was telling me that you helped David look after Henry,”said Emma.

“Well it was just making sure he stayed out of trouble. Getting him to and from school on some days. It was nothing really,” said Natalie.

“No. Thank you really. I also heard David made you his unofficial assistant too. I had to admit there was a small part of that was dreading going back to the station and seeing the paperwork waiting for me...almost made me want to stay in the Enchanted Forest,” joked Emma.

“Well with you back I might see if Thatcher needs any help at the shelter again. I sort of miss all my four legged patients,” said Natalie.

“You sure you can do that?” asked Archie and he quickly caught himself and took a sip of his drink. Emma looked back and forth between them and raised an eyebrow.

“You two are hiding something,” said Emma.

“No we're not,” said Natalie and before Emma could say anything Mary Margaret grabbed Natalie's arm. Natalie had never seen Mary Margaret tispy before and it was a sight to see.

“I really missed you,” said Mary Margaret.

“I missed you too,” said Natalie trying not to laugh. Mary Margaret pulled her over to a table

“Ruby. Get us a bottle,” said Mary Margaret almost falling into a chair. Ruby just smirked and opened a bottle and poured all three of them shots.

“On the count of three,” said Mary Margaret taking her glass.

“I'm not drinking tonight. One of us has to be sober,” said Natalie and Mary Margaret got a serious look on her face.

“I am your princess and I am ordering you to drink with me,” laughed Mary Margaret.

“You're back twenty four hours and you're already pulling rank with me,” said Natalie trying to joke. She looked at Archie and he also seemed to be at a lost on how to deal with tispy Snow White

“Yes. Pulling rank. Now drink up,” ordered Mary Margaret.

“It's just one,” said Ruby pushing the glass towards Natalie.

“I can't,” whispered Natalie glaring at Ruby and pushing it back.

“Why not,” asked Mary Margaret. Natalie sighed and looked over at Archie before looking back at Mary Margaret and Ruby.

“It's not good for the baby,” whispered Natalie. Ruby's eyes got wide and Mary Margaret started laughing and fell off her chair.

“Oh my god Snow!” cried David.

“Is she okay?” asked Emma.

“Good one Natalie. That is the funniest thing I've heard all night. Not good for baby,” laughed Mary Margaret as David helped her up. Everyone turned to look at Natalie and she felt her face turning pink.

“So much for not stealing the show,” said Natalie looking at Archie and everyone started looking at them stunned and Mary Margaret stopped laughing.

“Wait...you're not joking,” said Mary Margaret. Archie came over and stood next to Natalie.

“No she's not. We're going to have a baby,” said Archie taking Natalie's hand. Mary Margaret looked stunned and then she hugged Natalie hard.

“Why didn't you say anything?” asked David.

“Tonight was about Emma and Mary Margaret,” said Natalie and Mary Margaret shook her head.

“No it's about celebration and family and this is worth celebrating because you are family,” said Mary Margaret.

“I'll drink to that,” said Grumpy.

“You'll drink to anything,” said Doc and everyone started laughing.

“Congratulations,” said David shaking Archie's hand.

“Thank you,” said Archie. Natalie just shook her head.

“Nothing ever goes as planned,” said Natalie.

“Sometimes that's the best part,” said Mary Margaret.

“So when is the wedding?” asked Henry grinning.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

“I'm telling you he's far too interested in our relationship. I see a Groomzilla in the making,” joked Natalie.

“Well he is sort of the reason we found each other again,” said Archie taking her hand.

“I hate it when you use logic,” said Natalie nudging him. They were walking home from the party and the temperature had dropped a few degrees. Archie took his coat off and draped it over her shoulders.

“I hate to say this, but I think we're in debt to an eleven year old,” said Archie.

“Just make him your best man and we'll call it even,” said Natalie. Archie looked down at her and smiled. “Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean we need to set a date for next week,” said Natalie.

“What kind of wedding would you like?” asked Archie. While he had already asked her they really hadn’t talk about any planning since they had been dealing with well a lot of stuff.

“I don’t know. Most of the time the servants I knew just went to the church and had a small service. If they just didn’t elope outright and leave. The kitchen staff would try to make sure we had a nice meal if the couple stayed on. We really didn’t make a to do about them. I would like to try and make my own dress if possible. This is your wedding too though. What would you like?” asked Natalie.

“I would like it if Blue married us. It seems fitting somehow,” said Archie.

“I think she would agree to it,” said Natalie.

“I would like to learn to dance with you,” said Archie and Natalie looked up at and smiled.

“It might take a few months, but I think we could work on it,” said Natalie. They turned into the driveway and before they went into the house Archie got down in front of her.

“Would you like to get married before we have the baby or do you want to set a date for after. I know it feels like it’s a ways off, but it really isn’t. I would like it be something that we both enjoy,” said Archie.

I’m going to enjoy it because I get to marry you. I think I wanna get married before we have this baby. We’ll have a month of wedded bliss before all out hairs go grey and we’re sleep deprived for years to come,” said Natalie. Archie took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

“I love you so much. You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to have this with you,,” said Archie.  

….......................................................................................................................................................

 

. _The Enchanted Forest_

 

Odette was working on an outfit for the baby and Regina was sitting by the window reading a book. Regina looked over and she smiled.

“Could you teach me?” asked Regina.

“I don't see why not,” said Odette. She got up and showed Regina the gown she was working on. “It's important to have the fabric lined up right so that everything fits together and we want to use lots of small stitches so that it stays together longer,” said Odette.

“It's so soft,” said Regina.

“Well it is for a baby, we don't want anything to itchy,” said Odette. Regina smiled and she took the garment from Odette and started sewing. She kept missing stitches and she had to backtrack and redo her stitches.

“This is so much harder than it looks,” laughed Regina and she gave it back to Odette.

“Well my mother had me doing this since I was four mending socks and blankets. So it does take time,” said Odette. Regina went to pick her book back up and she winced. “Are you alright?” asked Odette.

“He's just kicking me the wrong way today,” said Regina. There was a knock at the door and Snow came in.

“Lessons are done for the day. Can I do my reading in here?” asked Snow.

“Of course,” said Regina and Snow sat down and started doing her reading out loud for Regina and Odette. Odette looked over at Regina and she seemed to be looking pale and she kept rubbing her midsection.

“Odette can you get me some water?” asked Regina.

“Of course,” said Odette and she went to fetch the water and handed the cup to Regina. She took the cup and Odette noticed her hand was cold and shaking.

“I...I think I need to lay down,” said Regina and she went to stand up and her knees gave away and Odette caught her and Snow gave a scream.

“Snow go fetch Johanna and have her get the doctor and the midwife,” ordered Odette. Snow ran from the room and Odette helped get Regina to her bed. It was only than she noticed a pool of water and what looked like blood on the floor.

“It hurts,” whined Regina.

“The doctor and midwife are on the way. Just take deep breaths,” said Odette trying to stay calm herself. The doctor, his assistant and the midwife came in with Snow and Johanna.

“Snow let's go outside,” said Odette and she went to take the girl outside.

“Odette...please don't go,” whined Regina. _If you go she’ll be all alone._

“Johanna I'll stay here. Take Snow and let his Majesty know what's going on,” said Odette.

“Come with me Snow,” said Johanna.

“Is she going to be alright?” asked Snow fighting tears.

“I'm going to stay here with Regina and make sure she's alright. You go with Johanna and stay with your father for now,” said Odette. Snow nodded and Odette gave her a quick hug and Johanna took her out of the room.

“What's wrong with her?” whispered Odette to the assistant. .

“The baby is coming,” he said.

“It's too soon,” said Odette.

“There isn't much we can do,” he said. Odette sat down next to Regina on the and started wiping the sweat and tears off her face.

“We need you to push dear,” said the midwife.

“But it's too soon,” whined Regina.

“You need to do what we tell you,” said the doctor and Regina grabbed Odette's hand and started pushing and crying.

“It hurts,” cried Regina and she rested her head on Odette.

“It's alright. You can do this,” said Odette. This went on for hours until the baby was born.

“It's a boy,” said the doctor.

“Why isn't he crying?” asked Regina. They took the baby off to the side and started whispering. “I want my baby,” said Regina.  Odette went over to the huddled group and noticed how small and off colored the baby looked.

“What's wrong?”asked Odette.

“He's not breathing,” said the assistant and the doctor shook his head.

“We're sorry,” said the midwife wiping her eyes.

“Odette! I want my son!” demanded Regina.

“We have to take him,” said the doctor.

“She's your Queen and she wants her son. She needs to see him. Just for a minute” said Odette and she took the baby from him. “Please just go wait outside.” They left and Odette blinked back her tears as she cleaned up the baby and wrapped him in a blanket before putting him in Regina’s arms.

“He's so small,” whispered Regina holding him close. She kissed his forehead and stroked his blond hair. “Please wake up sweetheart...please,” pleaded Regina.

“I'm very sorry,” whispered Odette.

“He looks likes his father. He's so handsome. Can you give me a minute alone?” asked Regina.

“Of course your ladyship,” said Odette and she left the bedchamber and heard Regina sobbing. The doctor and assistant came a few minutes later and asked that Odette get the baby back from Regina. With a heavy heart she went back and gently took the baby from Regina. The king had the baby placed in a family tomb. They named him Henry.

Regina became sick that night and ran a fever for days. Regina she seemed to be delirious at times and would talk wildly or she would sleep and toss and turn from nightmares . Odette stayed with Regina and tried to help the doctor keep her fever down.

“She took him from me...she took my Daniel and now I'm all alone,” whined Regina.

“Shush it's alright I'm here,” said Odette wiping Regina's forehead. She had no idea who Daniel was, but she had a feeling it wasn't about the baby.

“I just wanted a life of my own,” moaned Regina. “I don't have anything now.” Regina fell asleep after that and Odette dozed off in a chair next to her. Odette woke up startled a few hours later when she could have sworn she heard a man’s voice saying “Oh dearie.”

Odette never told anybody what Regina had said about Daniel. She didn’t think Regina remembered anything she had said during her illness, but Odette kept her secret. The doctors told Regina that her illness had caused her to be unable to have more children. Regina wept for hours while Odette sat with her.

Regina went to her family home for almost six months with none of the servants and when she came home Odette noticed a marked changed in their relationship. Regina held back in what she confided to Odette and there wasn't much the servant girl could do to be the queen's friend again.

….......................................................................................................................................................

_Storybrooke_

 

Archie walked down the pier with Pongo and couldn't help but smile to himself a little. After he finished his walk he was going to meet with Happy about the ring. Archie was working out how to give Natalie the ring since he had already sort of asked her to marry him. Maybe if she was feeling up to it he would take her to the spot where they had their first date tomorrow night, he really didn't want to wait any longer.

When he had left this morning after Natalie had gone back to sleep, she had woken up after a few hours of sleep and was getting sick. If he didn't have to meet with Happy or any of his patients today he would have stayed home with her.

“I'll be fine. Just take Pongo with you. The boys like to rough house when you're not home,” said Natalie sipping her water. Archie kissed her forehead and watched Natalie settle into bed and Bear settled into a spot at the foot of bed.

“You take care of her,” said Archie rubbing the dog on his head. Bear let out a sigh and put his head down, a sign that he understood him.

Archie was close to finishing his walk when he saw Regina coming towards him. He noticed that she looked annoyed, but he was in such a good mood it didn't click in his head.

“Beautiful day isn't it Regina?” asked Archie.

“Why should I answer you bug?” asked Regina glaring.

“Because I'm making friendly conversation,” said Archie stunned at response. They had gotten along last night at dinner, what had changed in less than twenty four hours?

“That you'll just repeat to anyone within ear?” asked Regina and now Archie was very confused and it must have shown on his face as Regina hissed.

“You told Miss. Swan about our sessions.” Archie sighed, he had saw Regina leave suddenly after Natalie had gone outside and that Emma had followed Regina out, but Emma didn't tell him what had been said. He really thought the party would help, however it seemed only him, Natalie and Henry had been the only ones to interact with her. _These things take time, one good deed does not make people forget all the other bad deeds._

“I was simply trying to help you,” said Archie.

“By betraying my trust?” asked Regina.

“I only mentioned that you had been coming to see me as an example of your commitment to change,” said Archie.

“I came to your in confidence! Did you tell her Natalie was in these sessions and what Natalie has told you? How am I supposed to convince people I've changed when you are there to chirp in their ears and remind them of my past?” snapped Regina.

“I said nothing in specific about you or Natalie. I would never betray the doctor-patient confidentiality,” said Archie trying to calm her down. The truth of the matter was he didn't need to say anything, the past was still fresh in everyone's mind. They were currently living in Regina's past deeds now.

“Doctor?” asked Regina stunned. “Doctor! Need I remind you that you got your Ph.D from a curse?” _This is why people need time to forgive you,_ thought Archie and he was about to say something when Ruby came up to them. She did a morning run here and as a favor to David she turned it into a patrol of sorts.

“Hey! Is everything okay here?” asked Ruby looking at Archie.

“Private conversation. Go take yourself for a walk,” said Regina. Archie saw that glare in Ruby's eyes and gave her a nod that it was fine. Ruby looked at him like he was nuts before going back to her run.

“I can be trusted. I assure you,” said Archie looking Regina in the eyes. She was clearly upset and she nodded.

“You're lucky I've changed. It wouldn't be you I would go after if I haven't,” said Regina calmly before walking away. Archie sighed and headed to his office. He got his files ready for the day and tried to calm down. He picked up the phone and called Natalie and she picked up after the third ring.

“Hello,” she answer clearly still half asleep.

“Are you feeling any better?” asked Archie.

“Toast is staying down and so is the tea. So we're doing fine. I'm just going to take a shower and go from there. Are you alright?” asked Natalie.

“Just checking on you,” said Archie. Natalie paused and he could tell she was thinking, but she said nothing.

“I'm fine. Trust me you should have seen Snow when she was expecting Emma. She took five hour naps all the time,” teased Natalie. There was a knock on his door and Archie saw that it was eleven and that it must be Happy.

“My first patient is here so I'm going to have to let you go. I'll see you tonight,” said Archie.

“Okay. I love you,” said Natalie.

“Love you too,” said Archie and he got off the phone as Happy opened the door.

“I'm not too early am I?” asked Happy.

“No come in,” said Archie and Happy shut the door. He grinned as he pulled out the ring box and showed Archie. The ring had been cleaned and the stone secured in place.

“If it needs to be re-sized it shouldn't be too difficult,” said Happy.

“Thank you very much,” said Archie studying the ring.

“You're welcome,” said Happy. He saw Archie's smile and had to ask. “What's it like?”

“What is what like?” asked Archie.

“Being in love. Dwarfs don't fall in love...well Grumpy did once and he was never the same. So what's it like?” Archie sat down and thought.

“It's one of the most wonderful things in the world. I really don't know how to describe it...when I see Natalie I feel happy...she has always been the best thing I could ever hope for. When you fall in love you could be having the worst day in the world and all it takes is that person smiling at you to change everything,” said Archie. Happy smiled and nodded.

“You know there is a girl at Granny's dinner...Mindy and she's always been really nice to me. I think I might ask her out to dinner some time,” said Happy.

“Give it a try,” said Archie.

“Thanks,” said Happy and he left Archie's office. Archie put the ring in a desk drawer and got ready to see his patients for the day.

….......................................................................................................................................................

 

Natalie looked over the clock and saw that it was getting close to nine. _Archie must have lost track of time,_ thought Natalie sitting her sewing down.

To be fair so had she. Archie told her he wanted to work late to catch up on some his files and to see who he could move around so they could both go to her doctor appointment later on this week  She had been home all day either been napping or sewing. Emma had told her they would meet up tomorrow to talk about what had been happening in the town. Mary Margaret had called her to see how she was doing and they made plans to meet for lunch tomorrow. Natalie had a feeling that she was making up for lost time with husband. _The same way we made up for lost time._ She petted Bear on the head and picked up the phone. It rang twice before he picked up.

“Oh I'm sorry. I had a lot to work through,” said Archie.

“Did you have dinner?” asked Natalie.

“No,” admitted Archie.

“Why don't I call Ruby and see if she can make us something before the kitchen closes?” asked Natalie.

“Are you feeling better?” asked Archie.

“Much better and starving. I'll place the order and I'll meet you at your office,” said Natalie.

“You sure?” asked Archie.

“It will do me good to get some fresh air. I'll see you soon,” said Natalie.

“I love you,” said Archie.

“I love you too,” said Natalie. She hung up the phone and got dressed. She called Ruby and placed an order for dinner. Ruby told her it would be ready by the time she got there. Bear whined at her and nosed her hand.

“Come on boy. Let's go.” She put Bear on his leash and went outside. It was cooler than normal, but at least it wasn’t raining. Natalie went into Granny's and Ruby was cleaning the counter and her bag sitting on a table..

“Be careful. I just saw Regina walk in to Archie's office,” said Ruby. Natalie sighed and paid Ruby for the food.  The door to his office was shut when she got there, but she heard Pongo bark and than he stopped. Natalie opened the door and let out a scream. Someone was holding Archie by his throat and was choking him.

“No!” screamed Natalie and she went to help him when they person waved her hand and Natalie felt herself being thrown backwards, felt her head hitting the wall and everything went black.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

Archie got off the phone with Natalie and went back to his notes. He opened the desk drawer and looked at the ring box. Maybe he would give her ring now. After all they had many a talk about in this office about their relationship in this room. He looked at the sofa and thought about the first time they had fallen asleep on that sofa. _Why wait any longer._ Archie put the ring box in his pocket and went back to his work. He heard a knock on the door and assuming it was Natalie he opened the door. It was Regina standing there looking ashamed.

“I know it's late, but I was hoping we could talk,” said Regina.

“Of course. Come in,” said Archie. Pongo stood up in his bed and started growling and barking. “Hush Pongo you know Regina.” Archie shut the door and went to his file cabinet to get his notes on Regina.

“I know how hard it can be...change is never easy,” said Archie. _It took me years to finally become who I can now._

“I couldn't agree more,” said Regina standing right next to him and something about it made him shiver.

“Regina is there...” he was cut off by her wrapping her hand around his throat. She was stronger than he imagined and he tried to get her hand off him. She lifted him off the ground and he heard Pongo bark and than he became silent and frozen in place. He dimly heard the door open and than a scream. _Natalie._ Regina waved her hand again and he didn't hear Natalie again. Before he could do anything else a cloud of smoke was around him and everything was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Reference-The Cricket Game
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome


	26. Book 2-Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Referenced-The Cricket Game
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome

Natalie felt someone touching her face and brushing her hair back.

“Natalie...Natalie wake up...what happened?” asked a voice.

“Is she okay,” asked another voice sounding near tears.

“She has a pulse...Natalie wake up please,” said the voice again.  _ Emma... _

“Emma?” asked Natalie and she felt someone squeeze her hand and Natalie opened her eyes slowly and everything was blurry and than went dark again. She didn't know how long she out, but she soon felt someone holding her hand tightly and stroking her hair.

“My poor sweet girl...please wake up,” said a voice. Natalie felt her head was pounding, but she slowly opened her eyes and after a few moments the blurriness went away and she saw it was Marco standing there.

“Oh thank god. How are you feeling?” asked Marco and Natalie winced as she tried to sit up.

“Sore,” said Natalie and she could feel a large bump on the back of her head and her left shoulder hurt.  _ My baby.  _ “Is the baby alright?” She didn't know if Archie had told Marco yet, but it was her main concern considering she was waking up in a hospital bed  _ Wait where is Archie. _

“The doctor said everything is alright,” said Marco.

“Where is Archie?” asked Natalie rubbing her head. Marco shook his head and he couldn't seem to look Natalie in the eye.

“Let me go and get the doctor to check on you,” said Marco and before Natalie could say anything he left the room quickly.  _ Where is Archie? Did I fall and hit something? What is going on? _

“Natalie,” said a voice and Natalie looked to see Regina coming in a shutting the door behind her. “Are you alright?”

“I think so. What happened?” asked Natalie and Regina frowned.

“No one has told you anything? Emma hasn’t been here?” asked Regina.  _ Why would Emma be here? _

“I just woke up. Have you seen Archie?” asked Natalie and Regina took her hand.

“I am so sorry...he is...he's dead,” said Regina. It felt like something was pounding in her head and Natalie felt like she couldn’t breath. 

“It's not true...” said Natalie fighting her tears.

“He was attacked in his office last night and so were you. Do you remember what happened?” asked Regina.  _ I went upstairs...I...why can’t I remember? _

“No...no I don't. I want to see Archie,” said Natalie her voice rising. Regina squeezed her hand and she went to speak when the door opened and there stood Ruby.

“What are you doing here?” snapped Ruby.

“It's none of your concern why I am here. I am here for my friend,” said Regina.

“Your friend is here because of you,” snapped Ruby and Natalie looked at Ruby confused. Nothing was making any sense to her.  _ Regina said Archie was attacked? Like a robbery? He didn’t keep a lot of money in the office. He didn’t have anything worth stealing. Why is Ruby blaming Regina.  _

“What is going on?” asked Natalie.

“Get out before I call Emma!” ordered Ruby. The doctor and Marco stood at the door glaring at Regina.

“How dare you show your face here after what you did?” spat Marco and Natalie was fighting the urge to scream. She was beyond confused and was being treated like an afterthought.. Regina shook her head and looked at Natalie.

“I am very sorry for your loss,” said Regina and she left the room. Marco and the doctor came in and Ruby shut the door.

“Are you alright?” asked Ruby.

“What is going on?” demanded Natalie. Ruby sat down and she took Natalie's hand.

“I am so sorry...Archie is dead and I saw Regina fighting with Archie yesterday on the pier and I saw her go into his office before you did last night. Pongo came out of Archie's office this morning...I could tell he was upset. Emma and I found you outside of Archie's office... you were out cold and we were so worried that you wouldn't wake up. Bear wouldn't leave your side, he had stayed with you all night and we found Archie dead. I am so sorry Natalie,” said Ruby.  

The pounding in her head seemed to get even louder and Natalie was vaguely aware that  Marco was crying. Everything seemed to be coming at her in a tunnel and Natalie had to force herself to breath and look down until her vision cleared.  _ No. He’s not dead. I would know if he was dead. Wouldn’t I know.  _

“I need to see him,” said Natalie and Ruby shook her head.

“You don't want to see him like this,” said Ruby.

“Please. I need to see him,” said Natalie. Ruby sighed and she helped Natalie out of bed and into her wheelchair. She left Ruby push her down to the elevator bank and they went down to the sub basement. 

Natalie felt her hands shaking and her head was starting ache again. The went through some double doors into what was clearly the morgue area. Ruby shivered as if she was cold and Natalie couldn't feel it though. Another doctor came up to them and told them they shouldn’t be down here. 

“I need to see Archie Hopper,” said Natalie.  _ He’s going to tell me I’m wrong and that they don’t have an Archie Hopper and we can figure out what is really going on. _

“She’s his fiancee,” said Ruby and the look he gave her made Natalie want to scream.  _ I don’t want pity, I want to see Archie.  _

“We were just about to start his autopsy. We’ll hold off for a minute,” said the doctor and motion for them to follow him to another room.  

Natalie noticed a body on a slab covered by a sheet and suddenly she felt numb. Natalie pulled away from Ruby and went over to the slab and the doctor carefully pulled the sheet away from the face. Archie was laying still and he almost looked like he was sleeping.

“Archie...Archie...Jiminy,” whispered Natalie touching his forehead and than she kissed his forehead. “Please wake up.”  _ It’s a Sleeping Curse. We all thought Snow was gone until Charming kissed her.  _

Natalie kissed his lips and nothing happened and Natalie felt tears burning in her eyes. She laid a hand on his chest and felt nothing. The night before she had laid next to him, her arm wrapped around him, her hand resting on his chest and she could feel his heartbeat. Now it was gone and True Love's Kiss wasn't going to bring him back. She noticed odd marks around his neck and jerked away.

“I don't understand,” whispered Natalie. 

“She's not going to get away with this. Emma, David and Mary Margaret are going to make sure of that,” said Ruby putting an arm around her.

“I just....” Natalie felt herself get dizzy again. It felt like everything was coming at her in a tunnel again and felt herself starting to slump forward. 

“Come on. You need to lay now and rest. This isn't good for you or your baby,” said Ruby. Ruby carefully covered Archie up with the sheet and took her back upstairs to the room were the doctor and Marco were waiting.

“We would like to keep you another night to make sure you and the baby are okay,” said the doctor as she got back into bed.

“Alright,” said Natalie flatly.

“Emma is on the way to ask you some questions,” said Marco. Natalie nodded and let Marco wrap another blanket around her. It felt like forever before Emma, David and Mary Margaret came in. 

“We’ll be right outside,” said Ruby giving her hand a squeeze. She and Marco left the room and Emma took a seat by Natalie’s bed and Mary Margaret hugged her. 

“I am so sorry,” said Mary Margaret. 

“We’re not going to let Regina get away with this,” said David and Emma gave them both a look. 

“I know she’s our friend, but right now she’s the only witness we might have. We don’t have proof yet. Don’t confuse her,” said Emma. 

“You think Regina did this?” asked Natalie. She knew what Ruby had told her, but it  wasn’t clicking in her mind. 

“I don’t remember last night. My head,” said Natalie. She touched the lump on the back of her head and winced. 

“The doctor said you hit it pretty hard. Can you remember yesterday at all? What Archie had planned yesterday? Who he was going to see?” asked Emma. 

“Archie never told me who he saw. He did keep an appointment book in his desk. It might have names,” said Natalie. “I was going to bring him dinner. He um...he wanted to work late to catch up some of his paperwork. He wanted to see if he could move anyone around next week because I...I was going to make an appointment for…”  _ For our baby. _

“It’s alright,” said Emma. “Did Archie say anything about not getting along with anyone?”

“No...he. Everyone liked Archie,” said Natalie.  _ Liked...past tense.  _ “He...he had a small safe in his office for payments. But he never kept a lot of cash in the office. If they wanted money he would have given it to them. They didn’t need to hurt him,” said Natalie. 

“Natalie this wasn’t,” started Mary Margaret and Emma cut her off. 

“You think it was a robbery?” asked Emma. 

“It’s the only thing that makes sense. Regina...she doesn’t have anything to gain from this. Even when she was the Evil Queen everything she did had some reason to her. I can’t... she wouldn’t hurt Henry this way,” said Natalie.  _ She wouldn’t hurt me this way. Would she? _

“Alright. We’re going to check Archie’s office to see if anything is missing. Do you know where he kept the safe and combination?”  asked Emma. 

“It was behind the painting over his desk. I don’t know the combination, but he might have written down,” said Natalie. 

“Get some rest and if you think of anything. No matter how small you think it is call me,” said Emma. She ushered her parents out of the room and shut the door behind her. Natalie settled in the bed and looked up at the ceiling.  _ Archie...I...I don't understand. You promised...you promised that you would never leave me and you did.. _ Natalie buried her face in her pillow to muffle her crying. The only person to see her cry was gone, no one needed to see her cry now.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

Archie woke up and his arms hurt and his throat was dry. His arms were tried slightly above his head and he was gagged. It was clear to him that he was on a boat somewhere and it was tied up on the docks. The boat kept rocking back and forth and it was making him a little ill.

“I'm sorry about these horrible conditions Dr. Hopper. I normally keep my prisoners in better dungeons, but we do what we can,” said an older woman sitting down across from him. Archie felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The family resemblance was clear to him in a second.  This was Regina's mother and she had murdered countless people and hurt her own family for personal gain while trying to say it was for Regina.

“I'm going to take the gag off so we can talk. I ask that you not scream or make a lot of noise,” said Cora and she took the gag off. “Would you like some water? Don't worry it's not poisoned I need you alive.” Cora held out a cup of water and Archie took small sips.

“Thank you,” said Archie. He remembered what Regina told him about her mother and that she was one who was very serious about people respecting her.  _ Stay calm and don’t panic. If you panic she’ll kill you without a thought. Just show her the respect she thinks she’s earned.  _

“You are welcome. Now before you think that anyone is going to come for you I would like you to know that someone who looks very much like you is going to be found dead in your office this morning and they are going to think Regina played a part in your death.”

“Why?” asked Archie feeling his heart sink. The last thing he had seen before being taken away was Natalie being thrown out of his office. She would have seen what looked like Regina attacking him.  _ Oh god where is she? Is she alive? She’s killed so many people.  _

“From what I overheard my daughter and you talking about yesterday is that you know a great deal about the secrets of this town. So I made a deal with the gentleman who brought me here to help him with a little issue of his. I'm hoping for your sake you have what my ally needs. The added bonus is that by framing my daughter for your murder is that it turns all the people she's been trying to win over against her and she'll need me. As a soon to be parent I hope you will understand this,” said Cora smiling.

“You left Natalie alive?” asked Archie trying to keep his tone even.

“Odette was always a faithful wench to Regina, her turning against my daughter will add salt to wounds. Besides by keeping her alive I hoping it keeps you from doing anything too rash. She's very heartbroken over your death and I'm sure that she would be very happy to join you in the afterlife,” said Cora. 

Archie felt his heart stop. She would kill Natalie if he didn’t do what she wanted. Archie nodded and Cora smiled. Archie didn't like the use of the word crazy, but for Cora he was willing to make an expectation.  _ S _ _ he's crazy and will do anything to have Regina back. I can't let her hurt Natalie...I can't let her do that. _

“Good I'm glad you and I understand each other. Now I'm going to put your gag back on and you can sit here and think about everything you know and how it might be of use to my ally. Think very hard cricket about what you have at sake,” said Cora and she put his gag back on and left the hull. Archie closed his eyes and tried to ignore the rocking motion around him.  _ They think I'm dead. She's tricked them all.  _ He could only imagine how Natalie was coping with his 'death'.  _ If I thought Natalie was dead...murdered by a friend no less I don't think I would be able to cope with the loss. Please be stronger than me. _

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

_ I don't know how I'll explain to our baby what happened to you...I don't know how I am supposed to do this without you. You promised me,  _ thought Natalie. She put her hands over her midsection and thought about all the things she had wanted to have with Archie and now they would never happen.  _ I was so foolish to think we could finally have a happy ending. I thought this time we could all be happy here.  _

She was beyond tears now and she pretended to be asleep anytime she heard the door knob rattle. She didn't have it in her to deal with anyone right now, it was Graham all over again only a thousands times worse. Natalie didn’t want think it was Regina, however self doubt was eating her.  _  Was I too trusting again and now it's cost lives. It doesn't make sense. She wouldn't hurt Henry this way. She killed Graham when he started to remember who he was, but why kill Archie she had nothing to gain from it and everything to lose?  _ Her head was starting to hurt again and she wished she could have something stronger for the pain, they were worried it would hurt the baby.  _ I just don't want to feel anything. _

The door knob rattled again and Natalie closed her eyes. A few seconds later she felt something jump on the small bed and she opened her eyes to see Pongo was on the bed with her.

“How did you get in here?” asked Natalie sitting up and rubbing the dog's head.

“We figured you might want the company,” said Gold coming into the room with Belle and Bear on a leash. Pongo whined at her and nosed her hand.

“How did you get them?” asked Natalie.

“They helped Sheriff Swan with Dr. Hopper's murder,” said Gold. Belle came over to Natalie's bedside and hugged her hard

“I am so sorry that she did this to you,” said Belle.

“In the hurry to bring Regina in they forgot the dogs who broke the case. You and Dr. Hopper have very loyal friends,” said Gold.  _ Regina... _

“Regina did this?” asked Natalie and Belle nodded.

“Rumple helped the sheriff use a spell to get their memories about what happened last night and...it was her,” said Belle.

“What happened?” asked Natalie and Belle shook her head.

“You don't want to know,” said Belle.

“She came into Dr. Hopper's office and when he went to get her file for a session she attacked him. She choked him to death and when you walked in she used her magic to remove you from the situation. She must of have thought you were dead when she left,” said Gold. Natalie closed her eyes and she wished Regina had killed her, just so she wouldn't feel this way for another second. 

“Belle, why don't you go wait outside for a moment while I talk to Dr. White,” said Gold. Natalie heard the door shut and a chair scoot up to the bedside.

“I am truly sorry my dear for your loss,” said Gold. Natalie looked over at him and glared. 

“I don't want your fake pity for me,” said Natalie.  _ I don’t want pity. I don’t want sorrys...I want Archie back. _

“It is anything but fake. Regina was also the cause of me and my love one being separated. When I lost Belle it was all I could do to not rip my own heart out so I could stop feeling the hurt,” said Gold.

“You didn't?” asked Natalie.

“I hurt her and I deserved to feel every second of that heartbreak I caused her. You on the other hand have done nothing to deserve this and that is why I am sorry for your loss. You made him a better man. You were the person who he wanted to be better for.” 

Natalie didn't know what to say and she just rubbed Pongo's head.  _ Maybe if you ask nicely he’ll rip your heart out too. I don’t wanna feel this anymore.  _

“I spoke to the staff and the dogs are to stay with you. If anyone tries to remove them, call Belle and I'll take care of it. Get some rest, you're going to need your strength.” Gold stood up and started to leave the room.

“Thank you,” said Natalie. Gold just nodded and he left the room. Bear stood up on his hind legs and started demanding attention. Natalie rubbed his ears and the dog settled on the floor. Pongo jumped off the bed and settled next to Bear. Natalie settled back into bed and wondered where she going to find the strength to get through this.

About an hour later David came into to visit her with a small bag of food for her, food for the dogs and a travel mug of tea.

“We confronted Regina and unfortunately she got away, but we are going to catch her and she will pay for this,” said David.

“It won't bring him back,” said Natalie without emotion. David sighed and studied her. This was a woman he had trained to fight back in the Enchanted Forest and a woman who had been willing to stay and fight for this town and for his family. Now he was looking at someone who had been broken and the fight was gone.  _ Damn you Regina.  _

“It will stop her from hurting another person though,” said David.

“Do you think I'm stupid?” asked Natalie.

“Why would you think that?” asked David.

“I trusted her again David...I thought this time everything would be different and it's just the same. I thought she would change for her son...all she ever wanted was a family and this time she could have it. She threw it away and for what? For what David? I can't make sense of it. She looked me in the eye and told me she was happy for me and I bought it. Like a blind fool and now Archie's dead because I'm stupid,” said Natalie. David went to take her hand and she pulled it away.

“Listen to me. You believed she could change because like Snow you saw the good in her and maybe there was once some good and maybe she changing, but she is who she is and this wasn't because of you trusting her,” said David. David watched her eyes water and she shook her head and wiped her eyes.

“I would like to be alone now please. Could you tell Ruby and Marco that they can go home and rest too. I have Pongo and Bear here and I just really need to be alone to think,” said Natalie. David went to say something else and Natalie just shook her head. “There is really nothing you can say to make this better David. You should go home and be with Henry.” David just patted her hand.

“Mary Margaret and I will come and get you in the morning and take you home. We'll take care of the arrangements and...” Natalie cut him off.

“I'm really tired David and I want to go sleep,” said Natalie. David left the room and he shut the door behind him. Natalie forced herself to go to sleep this time and in her dreams she was home with Archie.

…........................................................................................................................................................

There wasn't any light down here so he had no clue how long he had been down here, but it felt like hours had passed. Archie heard their footsteps first and then a door above him opened up and Archie saw Cora and a man.

“Who is that?” asked the man.

“Someone privy to all of Storybrooke's deepest secrets, including Rumpelstiltskin's. Someone who can help us determine his weaknesses here. Isn't that right Dr. Hopper?” asked Cora.  _ What do they want with Gold, _ thought Archie and than he noticed the hook on the man's hand and felt his heart sink. He had never met Captain Hook back in the Enchanted Forest, but he had heard the stories about the pirate and his ruthlessness. If he wanted Rumpelstiltskin he was going to get him.

“Than who did you kill to frame Regina?” asked Hook stunned.

“How do I know it's my first day here,” said Cora. _ Oh god who did they kill to pull this off. _

“And made the body look like his. As if death wasn't punishment enough,” laughed Hook. “Nice work.”

“Thank you,” said Cora and she looked down at him. “It might take some work, but this cricket will chirp.” Hook's smile got bigger.

“Aye, that he will,” said Hook and he came down to the hold.

“I'll let you have your fun. Remember the ship is hidden, it's not sound proof,” said Cora and she disappeared with a puff of smoke. Hook sat down across from him and took a sip from a flask.

“So you know everyone's secrets here. How do you come to get them cricket?” asked Hook and he took Archie's gag off.

“I'm a doctor,” said Archie. His throat hurt and his voice squeaked when he spoke. Hook gave him a sip from the flash and the rum burned his dry throat.

“What sort of doctor gets secrets?” asked Hook.

“In this land when people are upset or worried about something they come and talk to me about what is wrong and I try to help them,” said Archie.

“With magic or potions?” asked Hook confused.

“Sometimes with medicine, but most of the time it's just talking it out,” said Archie. Hook snorted and than he started laughing out loud.

“That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. People just talk to you about their problems...they tell you all their secrets and they think you help them,” laughed Hook and he took another sip from the flask. Archie didn't say anything he would normally defend his profession, but he didn't know what to say to this man.

“I take it Rumpelstiltskin came to you at some point than?' said Hook. Archie said nothing and Hook grabbed Archie by the collar to the point it was almost choking him. 

“Listen to me and listen well cricket. I don't care how long it takes or what I have to, but you will tell me everything I want to know,” hissed Hook and he punched Archie in the gut. Hook put the gag back in and left Archie in the dark. Archie doze off at some point in he dreamed about being home with Natalie. 

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

“I think I might stay with Natalie tonight,” said Mary Margaret as they walked down the hall to Natalie's room. David squeezed his wife's hand and Mary Margaret sighed. “I should have checked on her last night.”

“You had Emma and Henry to worry about. I'm sure Natalie will understand,” said David.

“She was with me when my mother died, when my father died, when you took Emma to the wardrobe she was with me. She took an arrow in the back for me.  At times when I was growing up she felt more like an older sister than a maid. She needs family right now, more than anything.” David walked into Natalie's room, saw it was empty and a nurse was cleaning the room.

“Where is she?” asked Mary Margaret her voice rising in panic.

“The lady that was here?” asked the nurse.

“Her name was Dr. Natalie White,” said David.

“She left this morning,” said the nurse and she went back to cleaning the room. Mary Margaret turned and started to run down the hall and David had to run after her.

“I swear to god David if Regina has hurt her...” David grabbed Mary Margaret's arm and pulled her into one of the side hallways.

“Calm down. We'll find Natalie and we'll get her home. She had Pongo and Bear with her. She might have taken them home. Let's see if she went home and we'll call Emma to see if she went to the sheriff station,” said David. His phone rang a second later and it was Emma.

“Did you guys take Henry with you to get Natalie?” asked Emma.

“He was in his room when we left,” said David and Mary Margaret's face went whiter.  _ God where are they? _

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

Natalie picked up another box and placed another stack of files in it. She didn't have any clue what she should do with them, but she knew Archie would want his patients taken care of. Pongo kept pawing at one spot on the floor and he would whine a little bit. Bear refused to come in and laid outside in the hall.

Natalie had woken up early this morning and for one brief second she had forgotten what had happened and she went to roll over to reach for Archie and he wasn't there. Than she remembered where she was and why she was there and she felt her heart breaking all over again. Unable to go back to sleep she got up and found her clothes from the night before and got dressed. The nurse wasn't happy that Natalie was leaving, but there wasn't much she could do to stop her. Natalie had started towards home, but found herself outside of Archie's office. 

Natalie ducked inside before anyone could spot her and went upstairs to the office. Someone would have to clean up his office and she couldn't bear the thought of anyone in Archie’s office touching his things.  _ It was enough that Emma and the others went through your things. _ She found some boxes in the storage area and started with the files.

Natalie went to see if Archie had any case notes in his desk and spotted a picture someone had taken of them at the party after she and Mary Margaret had gotten out of a jail. Archie had an arm wrapped around her and he had the biggest grin on his face.  _ No he had an even bigger grin on his face when you told him about the baby. You’ll never see that smile again. _  Natalie felt her eyes water and she put her head down on Archie's desk and started to cry.

“You promised...you promised me that you wouldn't leave again,” cried Natalie. .

“Natalie,” said a small voice and she sat up quickly wiping her eyes. Henry was standing there with his own eyes red rimmed.

“What you doing here? Where's Emma?” asked Natalie.

“I just...Archie said I could always come here and talk and I wanted to talk. Since the curse broke I really haven't been coming to my sessions,” said Henry sitting on the sofa. Pongo jumped on the sofa and nosed at Henry. “Are you mad me?” asked Henry.

“Sweetie why would I be mad at you?” asked Natalie.

“My mom hurt you and she hurt Archie...you were helping her to help me and she hurt you both. I'm sorry,” said Henry trying not cry. Natalie moved Pongo out of the way and sat with Henry.

“This is not your fault and I could never be mad at you. You were the reason Archie and I met in this land before the curse broke and you're the reason the curse broke. The reason we found each other again. If anything Henry I'm sorry she hurt you too.” Henry hugged her tightly and started crying. Natalie wiped her eyes and let the child cry. When he was finished he sat up and Natalie handed him a tissue.

“Come on sweetie. Let's get you home to Emma. I'll finish this later,” said Natalie. She wrapped an arm around Henry and with the dogs they headed outside only to run into Mary Margaret, Emma and David.

“Kid you scared me,” said Emma hugging him.

“Sorry,” said Henry. Mary Margaret gave Natalie a look.

“I couldn't sleep,” said Natalie.  _ I did and than I woke up and remembered that this is going to be my life now.  _

“Let's get you home,” said Emma. Henry gave Natalie another hug before leaving with Emma.

“You scared me,” said Mary Margaret.

“It wasn't my intention,” said Natalie. “I just...I didn't want...Archie would want his patients taken care of.”

“We'll get in touch with someone at the hospital to see about giving them the records. We should get you home,” said David. Natalie got in the back seat of Mary Margaret's car with the dogs and they drove her home. When they reached the house Natalie felt her stomach churn and she forced herself out of the car.  _ This was our home...we were us here.  _ Natalie's hand was shaking as she got the key in the door and let herself in. The dogs rushed passed her and started looking around the house for Archie.When they couldn't find him they came to her and looked to her.

“It's okay boys...it's going to be ok,” said Natalie rubbing their heads.

“I'm gonna head back home and check on Henry and Emma. Call me if you need anything,” said David. He headed out and Mary Margaret looked at Natalie who seemed to be in a state of shock.

“I'm going to make us some tea,” said Mary Margaret. Natalie nodded.

“I...I'm gonna go change,” said Natalie and she headed upstairs to the bedroom. She shut the door and went to the dresser when she heard a voice behind her.

“Thank you for being so kind to Henry.” Natalie turned and there stood Regina.

“Why wouldn’t I be? If you’re going to do it can you make it quick. I’m just so tired,” said Natalie flatly and Regina's face fell.

“I expected this from the idiots, but I thought you were smarter,” said Regina.

“I don't know what to think at this point in time. All I know is that Archie's gone and someday I’m going to have to explain to our child why he isn’t here,” said Natalie.

“I didn't kill Archie. I swear on Henry's life I didn't do this,” said Regina.

“I really don't care who did it or why,” said Natalie  “I thought with the curse broken we could have happy endings...it's just not meant to be for me. Why did you come here?”

“You might be the only one with some sense here. I need help. I didn't kill Archie,” said Regina.

“I can't help you...not this time,” said Natalie. Regina glared at her.

“If I did kill him than why did I leave you alive,” snapped Regina.

“You did like seeing me suffer. I have the arrow in my back to prove it,”  said Natalie with a bitter smile.

“How long will my past be beaten over my head,” yelled Regina and Natalie heard a tea cup crash and footsteps running up the stairs.

“We're living in your past Regina! None of us would be here if it wasn't for your past,” snapped Natalie. The door burst open and Regina disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Did she hurt you,” asked Mary Margaret.

“I don't think she can hurt me any further,” said Natalie. Mary Margaret hugged her and Natalie didn’t feel anything.  _ I don’t know if I wanna feel anything again.  _

 


	27. Book 2-Chapter 10

_ The Enchanted Forest _

 

It was almost dawn before Odette felt it was safe to leave her hiding place. She would have to change her dress before going back her pond. Rothbath had managed to tear the front of her dress before she had gotten a hold of a fork on the table and stabbed him the hand with it. He had let her go and she had quickly ran from his room and had been hiding in the small crawl space near the servants hall.  If she had any courage she would have killed him where he stood for what he had tried to do to her. He was careful not leave marks on her face, a small gift considering what would happen to him if Regina found out what he had just done to her. 

She went to her room and changed. She threw her ruined dress out and made her way back to the pond. The night was fading, but Odette could make out the Blue Star fast. She remembered how her mother had told once if she wished on it a fairy might grant it. Odette closed her eyes and wished.  _ For all the good it will do me here.  _

“Do not fear anymore dear girl,” said a voice and Odette opened her eyes and saw a fairy dressed in blue flying there.

“I didn't think anything good could be here,” said Odette stunned.

“The queen doesn't think anyone would try to come here or flee from here. I wish I could help you flee, but only you can do that,” said the Blue Fairy.

“It's been so long and I'm so tired of being alone here...being scared. I just want someone who won't hurt me...who will always be there. That will be kind to me. Can't I at least have that here?” asked Odette.

“You will find that if you flee this place. I can't help you here, but there is someone here who will and once you flee this place you will find what you wished for,” said the Blue Fairy. “There is still hope here Odette, don't lose it yet.” 

The Blue Fairy touched her with her wand and Odette an odd sense of peace. The fairy was gone and Odette twisted her mother's necklace. She had no idea how she was going to leave this place, but if she were to keep her hope alive she needed to leave this place.  _ Is there really someone like that for me out there? _

 

Storybrooke

Natalie rolled over on the sofa and rubbed her face in the pillow as the alarm she set went off. Bear whined at her and he nosed her hand. Pongo sat up for a second and than let out a deep sigh before laying back down. Natalie rubbed Bear's head before getting up. She had tried to sleep in the bed the first night she had been home and didn’t sleep a wink. She could still smell Archie in the sheets and it hurt too much. 

“Come on boys,” said Natalie and she went into the kitchen to get the dogs breakfast. Bear followed her, but it took some coaxing to get Pongo out of the bed. 

“I know sweetie I miss him too,” said Natalie rubbing his ears. She went outside with them and a bowl of cereal. It was going to a beautiful day and they were going to bury Archie.  _ You would have loved to take the dogs for a walk today.  _ Natalie finished her breakfast and headed inside to shower and get dressed for the burial. The dogs followed her inside, Pongo went right for his bed and Bear followed her upstairs and flopped down in front of the bathroom door.

They had a public viewing for Archie the night before and it was a supreme effort of will to keep herself in check and accept everyone's condolences. They kept telling her they were sorry for her loss and she wanted to ask them if they really knew what she lost. She went to put on skirt and noticed it was a little snug. Mary Margaret had made her go the hospital clinic to see how far along she was. They pegged her at about ten or eleven weeks along and said that everything looked to be alright. They had done an ultrasound and it showed what looked like a small bean. It was so hard to believe that this was theirs.  _ It's ours and he'll never hold it or see it...that's what I lost. _

Natalie finished getting dressed and put on some make up to try and hide the dark circles. She picked up her cricket hair pin and pinned her hair back.  _ He'll never touch my hair again.  _ Natalie wondered when those thoughts would stop hounding her every second of the day She went downstairs and got the dogs leashed and sat down to wait for Marco. He showed up a little while later and gave her a hug.

“I think this should be with Archie,” said Natalie and she handed Marco the umbrella he had given Archie.  _ It only seems right somehow. _

“You want to take dogs” asked Marco.

“They miss him too,” said Natalie.  _ They loved him too and I can’t explain to them why he’s not coming home. _ Marco nodded and they headed out. They had to go to the funeral home first to meet with everyone and than to the burial site. She felt her stomach start to clench and she started twisting her necklace.  _ You’ll miss our baby’s first Christmas. I won’t get to hold your hand every again.  The last I love you was before you died.  _

They reached the funeral home and rolled down the windows for the dogs before heading inside. They were greeted by Sean the director of the funeral home.

“We have him resting in the parlor to your right. Once everyone else gets here we'll move him to the car and drive him to the site,” said Sean.

“Thank you,” said Marco and Sean left them alone. Marco went in and right up to the open casket. Natalie hung back, she hadn't been able to look at him last night during the viewing. She hadn't looked at him since she had seen him in the morgue and she didn't know if she could look at him.

“You need to say goodbye,” said Marco touching her shoulder.  _ Why? Why do I have too when we just really found each other? _ Natalie sighed and going to the front of the room seemed to never end. She took a deep breath and looked down at him and he really did look like he was sleeping. His glasses were tucked into his coat pocket and his tie was crooked. Natalie sighed and fixed his tie.  _ I’ll never kiss you again.  _ Natalie went and touched his hand and almost pulled away when she felt how cold and stiff it really was.

“I miss you so much. I can't do this without you...please come back,” whispered Natalie. She kissed him on the forehead and once again nothing happened.  _ I can’t have you back.  _

“Nat,” said Mary Margaret touching her shoulder. Natalie nodded and closed the coffin lid. She turned around and saw that everyone was standing there waiting on her. 

“Are you ready?”  asked Mary Margaret  _ No...no I'll never be ready.  _ Natalie nodded yes and Mary Margaret took her hand leading her away from the coffin so the dwarfs could carry his coffin to the hearse. Emma was holding Henry's hand and standing next to David. Belle, Ruby and Granny were standing off to one side and that Marco and Blue were walking behind the coffin.

“We should get going,” said Mary Margaret squeezing her hand. Natalie followed her and she stopped to give Henry a hug.

“Do you think you could help me with something?” asked Natalie.

“With what?” asked Henry.

“Pongo is with me. Do you think you can handle him at the site for me?” asked Natalie. Henry nodded and they all headed outside and the coffin was already inside the hearse. Natalie got back in Marco's car and he started driving behind the hearse. Marco's hands were shaking and Natalie asked him if needed to pull over for a second. 

“I'm fine,” said Marco and his gripped tighten on the wheel. They got to the cemetery and Natalie headed Pongo's leash to Henry.

“Thanks,” said Henry. Natalie took Bear and Marco took her hand as they made their way to the site. The coffin had been placed on the lift and Blue laid down some white flowers. The tombstone read  _ Archibald Hopper-Friend and Conscience.  _

Natalie felt Marco take her hand and squeeze it hard and she could feel his hand shaking in hers. Between herself, Marco and Henry she didn't know which one of them was taking this the hardest. Jiminy had been in Geppetto's life since he was a child, looking out for him even when the child hated him. They had been his best friends here in Storybrooke just like Graham had been hers.  _ I know your pain, _ thought Natalie and she turned to look at Henry who was leaning against Emma and holding on tightly to Pongo's leash.

Before Charming had come into Henry's life the only real man in his life had been Archie. Henry had confided everything to Archie over the years and now that constant listener and support system was gone and she had a feeling that even though she told him not to blame himself for what happened he still did.

“Before we go I would like to say a few words. Some of us knew him as Archie, others as Jiminy. But we all knew him as a true friend...and although he might be gone he will always live on inside of us. Reminding us to be our best selves. To do the right thing and to always fight for what we believe in. So we shouldn't think of today as goodbye, just as a way of saying...Archie we'll be listening,” said Mary Margaret and when she couldn't hold back her tears anymore she turned to David and he hugged tightly. Marco let go of her hand and went to place the umbrella on his tombstone.

“I miss you so much my friend, but at least your in a better place,” said Marco wiping his eyes. Emma had taken Henry and Pongo away from the site. Belle came up and hugged her tightly.

“I am so sorry,” said Belle her eyes filled with tears. At this point in time, Natalie was beyond tears and she was just numb. They might hear Archie in their head, but she heard him in her heart and it was never to going to fade.

“Thank you,” said Natalie. The others were starting to walk away and Natalie found she couldn't leave. Blue put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it.

“You have to let him go now,” said Blue softly.

“They say you should be careful what you wish for. That the worst thing is getting what you want. They were right,” said Natalie looking at Blue before pushing herself away. Blue sighed and followed the young woman who had a very long time ago made a wish that she had granted. Sometimes even faeries can't foresee what granting a wish will do in the long term.

…........................................................................................................................................................

Archie had no clue how long he had been down here in the hold of the ship. There was really no light down here so he had no way of telling time. Cora hadn't been back since she had told Hook who he was and Hook only came down once a day to give him some water and to untie him once a day to use a bucket because in the Captain's words 'He wasn't going to clean that mess up'. Archie also hadn’t eaten in days and was beyond exhausted. He slept, but it wasn’t restful and he was beyond worried about Natalie

Archie tired to move his hands again and tried to ignore the pain from how the ropes dug into his skin. The last time Hook was down here he brought a newspaper down that had his obituary in it and read it out loud.

“Apparently you were engaged cricket to a Dr. Natalie White. I wonder how she's dealing with your lost. Grief does odd things to people. Maybe I should go and try to console the grieving bride to not be,” laughed Hook as Archie tried to stand up and glared at him. The door to hold opened and down came Hook.

“Your funeral's today. Happy death day,” teased Hook as he un-gagged him. Archie didn't say anything and Hook sat down across from him. 

“I'm sure you had a nice turn out and that your woman threw herself on your coffin and cried until they carried her away,” said Hook sipping from his flask.

“No. No...she's strong. I can't imagine how hurt she is, but that isn't her,” said Archie.  _ Is she eating or sleeping.  I just want you to be okay.  _ Hook punched him in the gut again and grabbed him by the collar.

“Maybe I should just leave your body on her doorstep than,” said Hook.

“No please don't hurt her,” pleaded Archie. 

“Shush,” said Hook grabbing his face hard. “As your patient the Dark One must have told you all manor of secrets. Where is his dagger?” asked Hook. 

“I don't know anything about a dagger,” snapped Archie.  _ Why the hell would he talk to me about a knife? _ Hook looked at him to see if he was telling the truth and was disappointed to see that he was.

“No you don't do you. It's his weakness. Now tell me does he have any others?” asked Hook and two quickly came to mind against his will for they were Archie's own weaknesses.  _ The woman he loves and his child. I don't want to die and I don't want anyone to get hurt.  _ Hook saw Archie stalling and he grinned.

“Very well. I've always wanted to dissect a cricket,” whispered Hook and he took his hook and placed it on Archie's forehead and started to drag it down towards his eye.

“No...no wait please,” pleaded Archie feeling the hook scratch him.

“There. That's more like it. Now tell me cricket what are his weaknesses here. No more stalling or so help me I will find your betrothed and I will bring her here and you can listen to her screams and she can listen to yours until one of you tells me what I want,” said Hook.

“His son. He thought his son was here, but he must not have been here. I think he’s still looking for him,” said Archie. 

“Tell me one more thing. Is there a woman named Belle in this land and where can I find her? Your choice...his woman or yours,” said Hook with a grin.  _ Forgive me _ _. _

“She's here and she lives at the library,” said Archie.

“There doctor now that wasn't so hard. You have spared your love even more heartache. I'll just let her keep thinking your dead,” mocked Hook and he left Archie back in the dark.

“What have I done?” whispered Archie in the dark. He could only imagine what Rumpelstiltskin would do if anything happened to Belle or to his son. Archie tugged at his bonds and still couldn't get loose. At least his gag was off and he could breath normally for a change. He sat there in the dark and thought about the fact that his funeral was today and how Natalie was dealing with all of this. He had seen how hard she had taken Graham's death and how lost she had been. It was true that Cora had let her live, but had she be honest about the baby. God if she lost the baby and him it would break her completely.  _ Please...please let them both be alright.. _

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

“You need to eat,” said Marco sitting a plate of pasta and salad in front of her. Despite all the madness of the last few days her appetite hadn't gone away and she had feeling if not for the baby she would have stopped eating. She managed to keep it down some of the time at least. 

“Thank you,” said Natalie and she looked over to where Henry was sitting away from everybody else. Emma had warmed up a Pop Tart for him and was trying to coax him into eating. Emma sat the plate down and looked at her mother sadly.

“Well that went well,” said Emma.

“Just give him some time,” said Mary Margaret.

“Ladies. We have to ask...when do we go back?” asked Leroy addressing Mary Margaret and Emma. Everyone stopped talking and Natalie pushed her food away. One bite told her it wasn’t going to stay down. 

“Back where?” asked Emma.

“The Enchanted Forest, our home,” said Leroy.

“You want to go back?” asked Mary Margaret.

“We fought really hard to get back here,” said Emma.

“Yeah, but what Regina did to Archie and what George did to Billy...Storybrooke isn't safe anymore,” countered Leroy. Natalie felt her stomach clench again as Mary Margaret and Emma tried to assure Leroy that they would find Regina and she would pay.

“But it's not just her! The curse is broken and there is a whole world of people who don't know who or what we are. Ever think of what might happen if one them were to come pay us a visit?” asked Leroy.

“He's right,” said Ruby. “What if they see magic. Like a girl turning into a werewolf...people didn't take to it back home.” Natalie could barely focus on what Emma was saying to reassure them.  _ What would they do to a child of a woman who used turn into a swan and a man who used to be a cricket?  _ Natalie pushed away from the table so fast it knocked a glass over.

“Natalie?” asked Mary Margaret.

“I can't deal with this right now...I just need some air,” said Natalie and she left the dining room Granny had set up for them at the inn. She was almost two blocks away before she was out of breath and had to lean against a building for air.

“Dr. White,” said a timid voice and she looked up to see Tom Clark, the dwarf known as Sneezy was standing there looking at her confused and worried. 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I just needed to get away for a minute,” said Natalie and Tom nodded.

“I am very sorry about Dr. Hopper. I never would have thought Regina would kill someone,” he said. Natalie just nodded and Tom went on. “Sometimes I think this whole town has gone mad. Spencer killing poor Billy, that wolf on the loose, that freak storm that tore up everything. I think I might head out of town for a few days...” Natalie stopped paying attention as the last sentence clanged around in her brain.

_ Leave town...the curse is broken and we can leave town...Archie had wanted to leave town. If we had left town he would still be alive. What if outsiders do come to Storybrooke and find out what we are? I can't stay here and be safe anymore. She's already killed Archie...what's to stop her from trying to hurt me again. I can't risk it. I need to leave this place. _

“When are you leaving?” asked Natalie.

“Maybe next week,” said Tom.

“Would you be willing to leave tonight?” asked Natalie.

“Tonight?” repeated Tom confused.

“I need to leave Storybrooke and I need to do it as soon as possible. Just a ride to the airport. I'll give you money for gas and everything. I just need to leave tonight and you cannot tell anybody that we're leaving. Please,” said Natalie.

“Okay. Tonight. I won't tell anybody,” said Tom. They agreed to met at his shop by four and he would take her to the airport. He walked away and Natalie put her hands over her midsection and took a deep breath.

“I won't let her hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you.” She would cross the town line and it would mean losing her memory. She had no idea of how much of her memory she would lose.  _ Will I forget that Archie is dead? I'll forget that I'll loved Jiminy and all we had to go through to be together. I can't stay here anymore with all this hanging over me. _

“Natalie,” called Marco and she felt bad that the old man had to run after her. “Come on all this stress isn't good for you. You need to rest.” Marco took her hand and they headed back to his car.

“Don't let Leroy upset you. Nothing is going to happen to us. Snow and Charming will keep us safe. I promise to keep you safe dear girl,” said Marco. Natalie got into the car and sighed, he was far too kind of a soul, but she had already made up her mind. She was leaving Storybrooke with her child.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

Archie felt a twist in his heart and wondered if this was how Charming felt when Snow ate the apple. Charming said he could feel her pain as she started to fall under the curse and this was the first time he had felt Natalie in pain since he had been here.  _ Oh please let her be alright...please,  _ thought Archie. 

She was always the strong one, the person who had manage to escape from the Evil Queen, the woman who learned to fight and had fought next to Snow and Charming during the war, the woman who had wanted to stay when everyone wanted to flee even him.

After he had tried to leave town and Charming had stopped them he had come home and she agreed to stay with him. They laid together that night and Archie watched her sleep as he had done countless times before. This was different though, this time he had more than an hour to be with her. He could be with her forever now. He twisted a strand of her hair around his finger and she smiled at him. 

“So this isn't a dream,” whispered Natalie.

“No,” said Archie and he kissed her forehead.

“Good,” said Natalie. She looked very thoughtful for a second. “I had dreams about you and now they all make sense,” said Natalie and she drifted back to sleep. Yes he had to agree, he had dreamed about her to and now it made sense and it felt right to be with her. He had made her a promise too, that he would always be there for her and that he would never leave her.  _ I swear I will keep that promise to you. _

Archie heard footsteps above him and they weren't Cora's and they were too light to be Hook's.  _ Could someone had found the ship?  _ He thought it was hidden from sight, either way he had to take a chance.

“Hello?” Archie called out.

“Hello,” called a female voice confused.

“I'm down here,” called Archie and the hold door opened to reveal Belle.

“Oh god Belle is that really you?” asked Archie. Considering Cora had disguised herself to look like Regina he had to be sure.

“Archie?” asked Belle looking relieved and confused all at once. “You're okay?”

“In a manner of speaking. Can you help me?” asked Archie showing his bound hands. Belle stepped away for a moment and came back with a sword to cut his ropes. Archie climbed quickly out of the hold.

“Go and find Mr. Gold and bring him back here,” said Belle.

“Wait you're not coming with me,” said Archie and than he heard the heavy footsteps.

“Go and find him. There is no time to argue I'll be fine” said Belle pushing him towards the stairs. Archie made his way up the stairs and hid behind some crates until Hook had his back turned. He quickly made his way to the ship's gangplank and down to the docks. He noticed it was dock four they were at and started making his way towards Gold's shop. He was half way there when he ran right into Gold.

“Dr. Hopper?” asked Gold looking confused.

“I'll explain later! Belle told me to find you. She's on Hook's ship on dock four!” said Archie and Gold took off before Archie could say anything else. Archie took a moment to catch his breath and noticed everyone in the street was looking at him confused and relieved all at once.

“They said you were dead,” said Whale.

“Well the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated,” said Archie and he turned and started walking towards Mary Margaret's apartment. He had a feeling Natalie might be there with her and Henry. He made his way upstairs and tried to brace himself for what reaction he might get. After all he had been assumed dead for close to a week, a body that looked like his had been found and buried today. He hoped they believed him and that they were going to be okay.  _ I just need to see her again. It’s all I want.  _

Archie knocked on Mary Margaret's door and heard Pongo whining and pawing at the door. He heard Emma call to the dog before she opened the door and saw him standing there.

“Archie?” she asked stunned and her face going white.

“Hi,” said Archie and he let Pongo sniff him and stepped past Emma into the apartment.

“How?” asked Emma and Henry looked beyond happy.

“It was Cora...she set the whole thing up,” said Archie.

“Archie,” cried Henry and he ran over to him and Archie hugged the boy tightly “You're okay.”

“It's alright. I'm fine,” said Archie. He could only imagine how upset he must of have been thinking his mother had killed him.

“God we were wrong about Regina,” said Emma.

“I knew it! Maybe we should tell her,” said Henry.

“Yeah. Something tells me that either way we're going to pay a price,” said Emma worried.

“I'll go with when you talk her after...” Archie had to lean against the wall. The adrenaline of getting away was crashing and he was feeling the effects of not eating and barely drinking for a few days.

“You need to sit down,” said Emma and she took him over to a chair and got him a glass of water.

“Thank you,” said Archie and he downed the whole glass.

“Where was she keeping you?” asked Emma.

“Hook's ship,” said Archie.

“Hook is here!” said Emma astonished.

“I promise I will answer all your questions in time, but for now I really need to see Natalie. I thought she would be here with Mary Margaret,” said Archie.

“Marco took her home to get some rest,” said Emma. There was another knock at the door and it opened a second later.

“Natalie thought you might like some of Pongo's things and...” Marco dropped the bag he was carrying and the old man's eyes watered up. “I'm seeing things.”

“No old friend.  I promise you I'm fine,” said Archie getting up and hugging his friend. After a moment of hesitation Marco hugged him hard and his voice shook.

“I missed you so much friend. You have no idea how much,” said Marco.

“We really should get you to hospital,” said Emma.

“After I see Natalie,” said Archie. Archie could just feel that something wasn’t right and he needed to find her. 

“She's at home...come I'll take you to her,” said Marco.

“Hey we brought home some pie and oh my god!” said Mary Margaret looking at Archie.

“Archie?” asked David.

“Cora tricked us,” said Emma as Mary Margaret hugged him.

“It is really good to see you,” said David.

“It's good to see all of you too, but I really need to see Natalie,” said Archie.

“I'll take you home right now,” said David. Archie, Marco and David made their way downstairs and to Marco's car.

“Has she been alright?” asked Archie.

“As well as one can be after burying a loved one. She was heartbroken, but she's been coping,” said David.

“Is the...is the baby alright?” asked Archie.

“Fine. Mary Margaret went with her for a check up with an ultrasound. Everything looked fine,” said Marco.

“Thank god. I was so worried about her,” said Archie trying to stay calm. The pulled up to the driveway of the house and Archie got out of the car and into the house.

“Natalie,” he called and Bear came down the stairs and jumped on Archie. “Hey boy...hey...Natalie!” Marco and David came into the house behind him.

“She was going to lay down for a nap when I left,” said Marco. Archie went upstairs and into their bedroom only to find the bed hadn't been slept in for what looked like days. The closet door was open and it looked like some of her clothes were missing. The drawers were half shut and he could see a few of them were empty. There was an envelope on the bedside table with Snow written on it  next to her cricket hair pin. Archie opened it up and pulled out a letter.

_ Snow, _

_ This is for you because I think you might be the only one to truly understand why I'm doing this. When you drank the potion to forget Charming you did it to ease your pain and when you sent Emma through the wardrobe it was to protect her and now I must do the same for myself and my baby. To do that I must say goodbye to you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I must do. _

_ Please don't send anyone to look for me, this is for the best that I leave to protect what I love. I love you Snow and know you found your happiness again and I must go and try to find mine again. _

_ Natalie. _

“Forget...forgetting her pain...David!” yelled Archie and David and Marco came running up the stairs.

“Where is she?” asked Marco.

“She's going to cross the town line,” said Archie fighting his panic. David got on the phone and called Emma and Mary Margaret. Archie felt everything was coming at him through a tunnel and once again everything went black for him.  _ Natalie.. _ _. _

….........................................................................................................................................................

 

Natalie was sitting in Tom's car and suddenly felt very dizzy and panic stricken. She rolled down the window for air.  _ Don't second guess this. This is for the best and it's going to keep the baby safe. _

“Are you alright?” asked Tom.

“Just needed some air,” said Natalie. She fiddled with her necklace and looked in the backseat where her suitcases and wheelchair were. She felt a little guilty for leaving their dogs behind, but she was sure Pongo would be in good hands with Henry and that Marco would take Bear in for her.  _ You also feel a bit guilty for tricking Marco to leave with things for Pongo so you could pack and get gone before anyone knew otherwise _

“We can still turn around,” said Tom seeing how ill at ease she looked.

“I have nothing back there. I need to do this,” said Natalie. She looked out the window and noticed that dark storm clouds were coming there way. Natalie let her hands rest over her midsection and wondered what kind of life she would have outside of Storybrooke with her child.  _ I promise you that I will give you the best I can. _

They were getting closer to the town line when they heard a loud crashing sound and a car horn. 

“What the hell was that?” asked Tom.

“I don't know,” said Natalie fearing the worst.  _ I thought the curse was broken and we could leave. _ As they got closer they noticed a car was crashed into a rock and that a man was laying a few feet away and another car was parked and a man was holding a woman. Tom parked the car and he helped Natalie get out.. It was than that Natalie noticed it was Mr. Gold holding Belle who was crying and bleeding from the shoulder.

“Belle?” asked Natalie coming towards her.

“Who is Belle?” she asked crying.

“I'll take care of her,” said Gold pushing her away. Natalie got up and went over to the man in the car and opened the driver door and didn't see anyone else inside. The driver looked to have a nasty head wound and was slumped over the steering wheel.

“Tom call for help!” ordered Natalie and he went back to the car and grabbed his cell phone. Natalie took off her sweater and carefully moved the man so she could stop his head from bleeding. He groaned and opened one eye.

“It's alright we're going to help you,” said Natalie and the man passed back out. Natalie saw another man laying a few feet away and went over to him and turned him over carefully. He was oddly dressed and had a hook for a hand.  _ What in the world,  _ thought Natalie. He woke up and groaned.

“Hello beautiful. Is this heaven?” asked the man.

“Natalie I swear to god you help that man!” yelled Mr. Gold.

“So are you the Natalie the cricket chipped about?” he asked and Natalie just froze and she grabbed the man by the jacket.

“What are you talking about?” asked Natalie. The sirens were getting close and he just smirked.

“You are far too pretty to be with a bug and...where did you get that?” he asked trying to grab her necklace. Natalie pulled away from him and went back to the man in the car to make sure he was still breathing. The police car parked and out came Emma, David and Mary Margaret.

“What are you doing here!” asked David grabbing her arm. Emma was calling for help and Mary Margaret was going to comfort Belle.

“I have the right to go and you have no right to stop me,” hissed Natalie.

“He's alive,” said David.

“What?” asked Natalie.

“Archie is alive...he's at the hospital waiting for you,” said Mary Margaret after she helped Belle into the car.

“Don't play games with me,” said Natalie hiding her tears.

“It's true and we'll explain everything. Just please don't leave,” said Mary Margaret trying not to cry.

“I have nothing here to stay for,” said Natalie.

“You have us...your family. Archie is waiting for you...please come with us,” said Mary Margaret hugging her. Natalie hugged her back and Tom looked around stunned.

“This whole town is madness. We can still leave,” Tom said. 

“I have to stay for now,” said Natalie. “But if this isn't true...I'm leaving and you won't stop me again,” said Natalie and she got into Tom's car. He got back in the car and just looked at her and he started the drive back to Storybrooke.  _ They said he's alive...Archie... _

… _.................................................................................................................................................................. _

Archie woke up in a hospital bed and he had an IV in his arm for fluid and he noticed that both of his wrists had been wrapped. Marco was sitting next to him and was on the phone.

“You found her. Oh thank god. I'll tell him. Thank you.” Marco hung up the phone and smiled at Archie. “They stopped her from crossing the town line and they are bring her here.” Archie slumped back on the pillow and he felt at peace.

“She's okay and that is all that matters,” said Archie. He closed his eyes and felt a flutter in his chest it was Natalie he felt and he couldn't wait to see her again.  _ I kept my promise to her.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Referenced-The Outsider
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome


	28. Book 2-Chapter 11

Mary Margaret took Natalie up to the third floor where Archie's room was. Marco was waiting outside the room for her and he hugged tightly.

“Don't you ever scare me like that again! I've already lost my boy. I don't want to lose you too. He's been in and out of it since we heard from you, but I know he wants to see you,” said Marco. Natalie took a deep breath and she went into the room. There in a narrow bed laid Archie asleep. He chest rising and falling with each breath with his glasses resting on his face.

“If you need us we'll be down stairs,” said Mary Margaret. Natalie nodded and Marco and Mary Margaret left. Natalie shut the door softly behind her and carefully approached the bed. She looked at him and she couldn't figure out what she was supposed to do now. 

_ I buried you. I said goodbye to you and to all the hope I had for us. I was going to leave this town to keep the last bit of you safe. _

Archie felt the change in the room the second she entered, it was like something peaceful was coming over him. He kept waiting for her to wake him up or take his hand, but nothing happened other than someone trying to be quiet.

Archie opened his eyes slowly and looked over at Natalie and was taken aback about how sad and hurt she looked.

“Hi,” said Archie and he sat up slowly. “Oh god I missed you.” He went to take her hand and she pulled it away.

“Who are you?” asked Natalie looking at him confused.

“Natalie...it's me...it's Archie,” he said.

“No. I buried Archibald James  Hopper this morning. I went downstairs to the morgue and saw his body. They gave me his personal effects. I planned his funeral and started cleaned out his office. So I don't know what game you're playing with me...if you're a casting some sort of spell to look like him, or from another world or time or if Whale brought you back like Daniel but I'm not having any of this until you prove me that you are really him and...” Natalie trailed off and she had dug her nails into her hands and was trying not to cry.

Archie frowned, she sounded so bitter and heartbroken it cut him to his core. She was clearly hurting and was still grieving for him. He could only imagine how he would feel if he thought she was dead only to find out she wasn't dead.

“I want to know who you are!” demanded Natalie. Archie grabbed her hand and looked at her.

“You made me a promise once...that I would be the only one to ever touch you. I tried so hard to talk you out of it...do you remember?” asked Archie. Natalie looked at him stunned, it was a conversation between only her and Jiminy back in the Enchanted Forest after they won the war.  _ He never would have told anyone about that.. It was just between us _ _. _

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

_ The Enchanted Forest _

 

“So you're heading home soon?” asked Odette sitting down on rock near the shore. They were just outside the castle grounds and Odette was taking a break before dinner. Jiminy landed on her shoulder and thought about home. He missed Geppetto and Pinocchio very much, they were his family after all and he had been away for some time now.

“I'll be leaving in the morning after the dinner,” said Jiminy. Odette nodded, Snow and Charming were having one last dinner with the counsel before everyone went home. He thought it was silly that Snow insisted he stay for dinner, considering he was a cricket.

“Well I promise you it will be a good meal and worth staying for,” said Odette.

“You'll be joining us?” asked Jiminy.

“Even though I'm not part of the counsel Snow also insisted I have dinner with her and the others. My mother would be shocked to see the maid dining with the royal family,” teased Odette. Jiminy just shook his head.

“Your mother would be proud of what you've done. You stood alongside the royals and helped them take back what was theirs,” said Jiminy.

“We all do what we must,” said Odette. Jiminy looked at her and was almost taken aback by how beautiful she really was. How kind and wonderful she was and that she had made a promise to be faithful only to him.

“Odette. I've been thinking...about the promise you made me before the final battle happened and it's unfair of me to ask you to keep such a promise,” said Jiminy. Odette looked at him and she gave him a sad little smile.

“It was my promise to make and I intend on keeping it,” said Odette. Jiminy flew off her shoulder so they could be face to face.

“You are going to miss out on the chance to have a family of your own. You might have a chance to find someone who can love you back and you're choosing to stay faithful to a bug,” said Jiminy sadly.

“Do you not love me?” asked Odette.

“I do...very much. That's why I am asking you to not keep this promise to me,” said Jiminy.

“I could look for years and never find anyone who would love me the way you do. This is my choice and I don't regret it and I never will. You are my True Love and that is who I'm staying faithful too,” said Odette with a smile. Jiminy landed on her shoulder and she felt his wings on her face.

“I will never understand what I did to deserve you,” said Jiminy.

Later that night when he saw Odette at dinner she looked so beautiful to him, she was dressed in a light gray dress with her hair down past her shoulders. The guards had their eyes on Red and Charming only had eyes for Snow. But for Jiminy the only woman in the room was her and that was the way it would always be for him.

…........................................................................................................................................................

_ Storybrooke _

 

“You told me that you were staying faithful to your True Love and that nothing would change that for you. You have no idea how happy I was to hear you say that. You told after the curse broke you were worried that you hadn't kept your promise to me. You did keep your promise, just like I'm keeping mine to you...to never leave you,” said Archie. He watched as Natalie's face changed from angry to shock to stunned.

“Is is really you?” asked Natalie trying not to cry. Archie took her hand in his and he squeezed it. Unlike the hand she had touched this morning it was warm and comforting.

“Yes,” said Archie softly. It was like a dam breaking, she put her head down and started weeping. Archie pulled her close to him and she buried her head in shoulder. She hugged him tightly and he tried to calm her down.

“It's alright...shush...I love you so much,” whispered Archie stroking her hair.

“It hurt so much,” whispered Natalie. Archie felt his own tears starting to fall and he just pulled her closer to him. Archie made her look at him.

“It's okay now. I'm fine...just a little tired and dehydrated. They told me I could leave in the morning,” said Archie.

“Who did this?” asked Natalie.

“Cora made her way to this realm with Hook. She framed Regina for my 'death' and for the attack on you. She wanted to turn us all against her. She also wanted me to tell Hook about Rumpelstiltskin's weaknesses...oh god is Belle alright. She helped me get away from Hook,” said Archie.

“When I went to cross the town line she was there with Mr. Gold. There was some sort of accident and she went over the town line. Wait...there was a man there with a...did he hurt you! I tried to help him and he might have hurt you!” cried Natalie..

“He didn't hurt me that much. Poor Belle though,” said Archie.

“I'm sure Gold will find a way to bring her memory back. True Love's kiss should work,” said Natalie. She had been so wrapped up in seeing Archie she had forgotten about the poor girl. She would check on her tomorrow. Right now the only thing that mattered was the man in front of you.

“I promise to check on her in the morning. Just for right now can we just...be selfish for just one moment?” asked Natalie. Archie brushed her hair back and kissed her. He moved over in the bed and Natalie pulled herself into the bed. It was a tight fit, but neither one really cared as they drifted off to sleep.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

“Hey...hey...guys,” said a female voice and Archie woke up with a start and Natalie sat up carefully. Emma, Mary Margaret and David were standing there.

“Sorry to wake you guys up like this,” said Emma. Natalie got out of the bed and back into her chair. 

“What is it?” asked Natalie.

“Well it’s a few things. You remember the guy who was in the accident at the town line?” asked Emma.

“The guy in the car? Is he okay?” asked Natalie.

“He's going to make it thanks to Dr. Whale, but he's asking to see the lady who helped him out,” said Emma.

“Is that a bad thing?” asked Natalie.

“He said he didn't see anything. That he was texting during the accident so he missed Mr. Gold trying to magic Hook into the next life. But still, he might ask why you were out there,” said Emma.

“I was just going for a drive with a friend and that is all I'll tell him,” said Natalie. Emma nodded.

“Do you remember where is Hook's ship. Bashful and Dopey looked and they couldn't find it,” said David. Archie shook his head.

“Sorry...I was just so distracted,” said Archie. “Cora hid the boat with magic. It was at dock four.”

“Other than framing Regina did Cora say anything else?” asked Mary Margaret.

“She thought I might have information on Gold for Hook. He wanted to know about a dagger,” said Archie.

“What dagger?” asked David.

“There is some sort of dagger that controls Rumplestiltskin or in Hook's case kill him. They thought I knew he where it was since I'm a doctor. I didn't...but...he threatened me and he threatened Natalie and I told him that Gold has a son he's looking for. Hook also knew about Belle and I told him where to find her,” said Archie sadly.

“It wasn't your fault...trust me...I've spilled secrets under less stress,” said Mary Margaret.

“From the sounds of it the feud between Hook and Gold started a very long time ago and either way someone was going to get hurt,” said Emma.

“We're just happy to see again,” said David.

“If you remember anything else about Hook or Cora call us,” said Emma.

“I will,” said Archie.

“There is no rush for you to come back into work. Take all the time you need,” said David. 

“Thanks,” said Natalie. 

“Right now I think we all need some rest. We'll see you later,” said Mary Margaret and she hugged Natalie tightly. David and Emma waved goodbye to them. Natalie sighed, she would love a cup of coffee, however she was going to have to give it up and she unconsciously put her hands over her midsection. Archie reached over and placed his hands over hers.

“They told me you went to the doctor for a check up and that everything looked alright,” said Archie.

“Yeah. They did an ultrasound. It's so tiny,” said Natalie. Archie hugged her.

“I was so worried about you...” Archie just shook his head and just hugged her harder.

“Well isn't this a touching a reunion,” said a voice and they looked over to see Mr. Gold standing in the doorway. “You look rather well for a dead man Dr. Hopper.”

“Cora framed Regina for my death,” said Archie.

“Right now I could care less about the details. I'm about to do something I rarely do and I don't care to do. I need to ask you both for a favor,” said Gold.

“What?” asked Natalie. Gold came into the room and shut the door behind him.

“Belle doesn't remember me and I don't have a spell to bring her memories back,” said Gold.

“But True Love's Kiss should work,” said Natalie.

“Only if they remember you. And since Regina didn't give Belle a curse identity she has nothing to go on,” said Gold.

“She gave her a name. Lacey,” said Natalie and Gold sighed.

“God what a horrible name. I have a way to keep your memories if you cross the town line and I intend to use it to find my son. I'm sure you understand my desire to leave this place Dr. White,” said Gold.

“You have nothing here to stay for,” said Natalie.

“I don't know how long it will take me to find him, but while I'm gone I need someone to look after Belle. I'm asking that you two look after her and if you could...try and bring her back,” said Gold. Natalie looked at Archie and both of them knew that they were going to do this, but not because of Gold request.

“We'll look after Belle, but understand that we might not be able to bring her back. Memory loss is a difficult thing to treat. I'm not even sure how to start with memory loss caused by magic,” said Archie.

“All I ask is that you try,” said Gold.

“Just to make this clear. This is for Belle. I owe her a debt since she helped save Archie,” said Natalie.

“We're doing it because it's the right thing to do,” said Archie.

“That's why I asked. Thank you. I know she'll be in good hands with you two. Now I'll let you be alone for a bit. I have a favor to collect from someone before I can leave town. Take care,” said Gold leaving the room. Natalie pulled herself back on Archie's bed and took his hand.

“Well at least we had a little bit of peace,” said Natalie. Archie sat up and kissed her.

“At least it was something. Could you find a doctor so I can get discharged please?” asked Archie.

“We should go see if we can find Regina. She should know that you're alive. I was so mad at her when I thought she had killed you,” said Natalie.  _ I wasn’t thinking and well they had rock solid evidence, including a body. Still I should have thought it through more.  _

“I would have been the same way had it been you. I might be a conscience for a lot of people...but with you I'm just a man,” said Archie. Natalie hugged him and went to see if she could find a doctor to release Archie. Dr. Whale came in a few moments later and raised an eyebrow.

“You look a lot better than others brought back from the dead,” said Whale.

“I'll take that has a compliment,” said Archie. Whale did a quick exam of Archie and declared that he could leave.

“Don't over do it though. You had a rough couple of days. Go home and get some rest,” said Whale. He wrote up Archie's discharge papers and unhooked him from the IV. He turned to go and stopped in the doorway. 

“Dr. White I’ve been thinking. I know that when we spoke last I wasn’t sure if I could remove the shrapnel from your back. However with my true memories back I’m sure I could do it. The odds are about the same for you regaining feeling in your legs, but you would be more comfortable,” said Whale. 

“We...we’ll need to time to think about it,” said Natalie. 

“No rush. Get some rest. Both of you,” said Whale taking his leave. 

“Maybe you should stay for another day just to be sure,” said Natalie. Archie got out of bed and stood in front of her.

“I promise you that I'm okay and once we talk to Regina we’ll go home and get some rest. ” said Archie. 

Natalie kissed him on the cheek and Archie went into the bathroom to get changed and try to clean up. He opened the bag and went to get dressed when the ring fell out of his pants pocket. Archie pick it up and looked at it. It had been in his pocket for days now.  He came out of the bathroom and Natalie was waiting for him.

“I think we should let Belle rest right now and come see her after lunch,” said Natalie.

“Of course,” said Archie and he felt Natalie take his hand as they left the room

At first Archie thought it had been odd that Gold had asked them to look after Belle, but as Archie looked at Natalie it was like looking in a mirror. He and Gold were both old men who had done horrible things in their past and for some reason fate had given them a chance to change and had given them very kind and wonderful women loved them despite all the wrong they had done. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Natalie rang the Regina’s doorbell and waited a few moments before ringing it again.

“Do you think she's still here?” asked Archie.

“Well she has no cursed memories so all she would lose is her magic if she left, but she wouldn't leave without Henry. She might be hiding here because it’s so oblivious” said Natalie.

“Maybe she's at her family vault. Henry said there were rooms underground,” said Archie.

“It's worth a shot,” said Natalie. They turned and started back down the walk and when they turned the corner when they nearly ran into Regina. She looked at them stunned.

“So it is true. It's good to see alive Dr. Hopper,” said Regina.

“That's why we were coming to see you,” said Archie. “Your mother disguised herself to look like you when she came to my office. She gave me to Hook for information about Rumpelstiltskin...it's a long story but...” Natalie cut him off.

“I'm sorry. I was upset and hurt after they told me what happened and I lost it. You were right I should have known better,” said Natalie. Regina looked at her stunned.

“I think that is the most honest and sincere apology anyone has given me in years. I understand how heartbreak can cause one to lose themselves. After all my mother did present an airtight case complete with a body. Are you sure this is him? My mother was always one to play games,” said Regina.

“It's Archie,” said Natalie taking his hand.

“Well it is good to see you alive again Dr. Hopper. Now if you would excuse me I am very tired and I would like to sleep in my own bed,” said Regina and she started to walk towards her home and she paused. “Did you know that Emma was taking my son out of town with Rumpelstiltskin?”

“No. When Emma spoke to us she didn't mention leaving town,” said Archie.

“Well it's nice to know I'm not the only one kept in the dark about things. He knows I didn't hurt you though,” said Regina.

“Yes,” said Archie.

“Good. That's all I needed to know,” said Regina.

“I really hope this doesn't ruin you coming to our sessions,” said Archie.

“We'll see,” said Regina and she turned and walked towards her house. Natalie looked up at Archie and sighed.

“I think I really messed up,” said Natalie.

“You were upset and grieving. You were hardly in your right mind. Come on let's go home,” Archie squeezed her hand and they started walking home. They let themselves into the house and Pongo and Bear came running at them.

“Yes. Yes I missed you too,” said Archie bending down to pet the dogs.

“I had the hardest time getting Pongo out of his bed while you were gone. He really missed you,” said Natalie.

“Where did you sleep?” asked Archie thinking of the made bed.

“On the sofa. I couldn't sleep in our room, in our bed without you,” said Natalie. Archie went over to Natalie, wove his fingers through her hair and pulled her into a kiss. It was still a little surreal to her that he was here kissing her again. She pulled away from him slowly and looked up at him.

“I never thought I would be able to kiss you again,” whispered Natalie. Archie reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He took her hand and slid the ring on her finger.

“All I thought about was you. This suits you,” said Archie studying her hand.

“I’m just so happy you’re home,” said Natalie. He kissed the top of her head and let his hands settle on her waist. Natalie took his hand and they went upstairs to bed. Natalie settled into their bed and Archie laid down next to. Natalie put her hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat speed up as she kissed him.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

Archie was making himself some tea while Natalie was taking her shower. He sat down and Pongo was right at his side.

“I missed you too boy,” said Archie taking a sip of his drink. Despite trying to keep his mind from thinking about it, there was someone in a coffin with his name and they could have people looking for him or her. Cora didn't know who she killed and made to look like him.  _ We need to find out who this is. _

Natalie came downstairs and saw how sad Archie looked. She came over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Are you okay?” asked Natalie.

“Was anyone reported missing while I was gone?” asked Archie.

“I really don't know. I was so focused on everything else that if there was no one told me,” said Natalie.

“Cora said she didn't know who she killed to look like me and I can't help but think of how the people who love that person feel right now,” said Archie.

“I'm sure Blue could find out who it is,” said Natalie.

“I need to find out,” said Archie and he hugged her hard.”I think I wanna take the dogs for walk and see how Marco is doing. Why don’t I drop you off at the hospital so you can check on Belle and I’ll come back here and take the dogs to Marco’s for a bit,” said Archie. 

“I don’t know if…”started Natalie and Archie took her hand. 

“I promise I’ll be fine. I won’t be long. You can call me anytime and I promise I’ll pick up,” said Archie. He couldn’t blame her for not wanting to be apart after what had happened. It was a little scary for him to let her out of his sight too. It was just a baby step to help him try to get back some sense of normal.

“I won’t be long. She still might be sleeping. I’ll call you when I’m on my way home and when I’m back inside,” said Natalie.

“Okay,” said Archie. 

“I don't know which us took your death the hardest...myself, Marco or Henry. You are very loved and don't you ever forget that,” said Natalie. 

“You all took it hard in different way. Maybe it’s good for Henry to be out of town for a bit. Not just because of Cora, but it will help him take his mind off things for bit,” said Archie.  He went upstairs and took his own shower and shaved before dropping Natalie off at the hospital. He watched her go in and made himself drive home so he could take the dogs for their walk. It was so surreal to be stopped repeatedly on his walk to have people tell him they were so happy he wasn't dead.

“Dr. Hopper!” cried Grace running up to him and giving him a hug. Her father, Jefferson looked at him amused. Grace had been coming to see him since the curse broke to deal with her family issues.

“Well it's nice to see the Queen is getting soft in her old age,” said Jefferson.

“It wasn't Regina it was her mother,” said Archie for what felt like the thousandth time.  _ Well to be fair you did just come back from the dead and even here that is an unusual occurrence.   _

“All that matters is that we can still talk,” said Grace petting Pongo and smiling at him.

“As soon as I get my office back I'll see you first thing,” said Archie. Grace gave him another hug and they went their separate ways. Archie couldn't help but smile to himself.  _ Natalie was right and I never will forget it. _

Archie knocked on Marco's door and he opened the door and he smiled.

“It is so good to see you again. Come in,” said Marco. The dogs flopped down as Marco got them some coffee.

“How are you feeling?” asked Marco.

“Happy to be home,” said Archie.

“Where's Natalie?” asked Marco.

“She went to check on Belle,” said Archie and he quickly filled Marco in on what happened to Belle at the town line, how Gold had asked them to look after her. and Marco shook his head.

“That poor girl. You agreed to look after her,” said Marco.

“I owe her my life and looking after her is the least I can do until she gains some sort of memory back,” said Archie.

“You and Natalie will do a good job. You two are going to be good parents,” said Marco. Archie felt himself turn a bit pink around the ears. He had been concerned about Natalie and the baby, but he had hardly had a second to think about the fact that he was going to be a parent with her.

“I would have looked after her for you and I had no idea that she wanted to run away from here,” said Marco sadly.

“She wasn't really thinking and she was scared for a lot of reasons. I know you would have looked after her and the baby. Thank you,” said Archie. “I know this is going to sound odd, but after Natalie is finished checking on Belle I wanted to find out who Cora killed and try to help that family. Would you come with us?” asked Archie. 

“I'll be there,” said Marco.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

Natalie went up to the second floor where the nurse told her Belle was and braced herself. The nurse said Belle had to be sedated a lot since she was easily upset and that she kept talking about seeing a man holding a fireball. She had clearly seen Gold using magic and they weren't telling her what happened. Natalie knocked on the door before poking her head in. Belle was sitting up in bed looking at a book, but clearly not reading the book in her lap. She looked up at Natalie and looked puzzled

“Hello,” said Belle.

“May I come in?” asked Natalie. Belle shrugged and motioned for Natalie to come in. 

“I take it we know each other,” said Belle slightly bitter.

“We do. My name is Natalie.”

“What's mine?” asked Belle looking at her.

“It's Lacey, but everyone calls you Belle. It's a nickname we gave you,” said Natalie and Belle looked at her relieved.

“You really do know me!” cried Belle happily sitting her book aside.

“Me, you and Ruby used to have movie nights together. You were talking about joining a book club my fiancee runs,” said Natalie.

“I wish I could remember,” said Belle.

“What do you remember. From before last night?” asked Natalie. Belle looked thoughtful and she sighed.

“I was in a room with a tiny window and people would come in and bring me food and medicine to keep me quite. Than one day a man came in and he gave me a coat and told me to find Mr. Gold and to tell him that Regina locked me up. I found him and then...I don't remember the rest. I remember being hurt and than I woke up here and he was kissing me. He kept talking about a castle and a cup and...” Belle was starting to get upset and Natalie knew the nurse would drug her again if she didn't calm down.

“It's alright. He's left town for awhile and we don't know when he'll be back,” said Natalie. Belle gave her a small smile.

“Good. He was giving me the creeps. I mean who just comes in and kisses a stranger while they're sleep?” asked Belle. Natalie twisted her ring and Belle caught the pause.

“Did I know him?” asked Belle.

“You did...it's a very long story, but believe me when I say he didn't mean to scare you,” said Natalie. Belle looked thoughtful again.

“You were there last night when I was hurt. Did you see him holding the fire or how he healed my shoulder with just a touch?” asked Natalie.

“No. I was worried about the man in the car,” said Natalie. Belle sighed.

“Everyone thinks I'm crazy. They keep telling me that I didn't see what I saw and I know I did,” said Belle.

“This town...it's hard to explain. With time though I'm sure you'll remember,” said Natalie. Belle looked towards her left at the window.

“When I get better they'll put me back in my room with tiny window. It's nice to see so much of the sky again. I wish they could open the window though” said Belle.

“When you get better and if you want to, my fiancee and I would like you to come and stay with us. We have an extra bedroom and it has a big window that opens,” said Natalie.

“You would do that for me?” asked Belle.

“Well my fiancee is a psychiatrist and I'm sure he might be able to help you with some of your memory loss. Plus even though you don't remember you helped me not too long ago and I owe you for that,” said Natalie. Belle looked at her puzzled and than smiled.

“I would like that very much. Thank you,” said Belle.

“Okay. I'm going to let you get some rest. If you want I can come and see you tomorrow,” said Natalie.

“Yes please,” said Belle. Natalie gave her a hug and left the room. She started walking down the hall she noticed another man in a hospital robe and gown with an IV pole next to him walking down the hall towards her and he got a confused look on his face.

“I've seen you before...last night. Thank you very much,” said the man. “I'm Greg Mendell.” He offered his hand and Natalie shook it.

“I'm Natalie. Natalie White.”

“I honestly can't thank you enough for helping me. Maybe when I get out of here I can take you out for dinner,” said Greg with a small smile on his face. Natalie bit her lip, he seemed very nervous and for some reason he reminded her of how nervous Archie was when he went to ask her out of the first time.  _ We should nip this in the bud. _

“I'm sure my fiancee would like to meet you,” said Natalie and she was right about nipping it in the bud when she noticed Greg's smile slipped a notch and then came back.

“Well as soon as I'm out of here we'll all have to go out. Really thank you. I should be getting back to my room and get some rest,” said Greg.

“Get better soon,” said Natalie and she headed out. Greg watched her go and shook his head. He remembered her, only she told him and his father that she was Dr. Natalie White. She had let him play with a dog named Bear and was willing to allow an out of state of adoption. His father said he would have to think about it.

_ I wonder if the dog is still alive...she looks the same...they all look the same. It's a shame she's so nice...it doesn't matter we have a mission.  _

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I the only one who thought it odd that no one really watched over Belle despite Gold threatening to kill them all?
> 
> Episodes referenced-In the Name of the Brother and Tiny 
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome.


	29. Book 2-Chapter 12

Natalie took Archie's hand and they followed Marco and Blue to the grave site. It was a bit unreal to Archie to be walking to what was supposed to be his own grave site. They came to site and he felt Natalie's hand start to sweat and shake in his.

“It's alright,” whispered Archie and he kissed her forehead. He noticed that his umbrella was leaning against the tombstone. Archie walked over and picked up his umbrella spotted a small carved wooden cricket by it. He put it in his pocket and read his tombstone:  _ Archibald Hopper-Friend and Conscience,  _ he noticed the little grass etchings on the tombstone and was more than touched at the detail and inscription. 

“Are we ready?” asked Blue.

“Yes,” said Archie. Blue pulled out her wand and with a wave of it she brought the coffin back up to the surface. Blue walked over to the coffin and she waved her wand over the coffin.

“This should have taken the enchantment off the body,” said Blue and she carefully opened the coffin lid. Archie went over to the coffin and looked at the body.

“It's Jaq,” said Blue sadly. Since Gus's death Jaq had been spending a lot of time on his boat alone so it made sense that no one had reported him missing.

“I'm gonna go wait in the car,” said Natalie wheeling herself away.

“Archie, I think we can handle this from here. Why don't you take Natalie home,” said Blue.

“Are you sure?” asked Archie feeling horrible for Jaq and the other mice who had just lost another family member.

“The both of you have had a very stressful week and from what I heard it's not going to get any easier,” said Blue. Marco must have told her about how they agreed to look after Belle. “Go home and get some rest,” said Blue. Archie realized he could fight with her, however he imagined fighting with a fairy who had magic would get him nowhere.  _ Not to mention all the stress this could be putting on Natalie. She was just here yesterday burying you and now she's out here trying to find out who she buried and mourned. _

“Alright. Thank you,” said Archie and he headed back to the car. As he got closer to the car he heard the sounds of retching and than he saw Natalie near the bushes trying to hold her hair back. He went over to her and carefully pulled her hair back. “Hey...hey...it's okay.”

“Stupid morning sickness,” muttered Natalie trying to catch her breath.

“Right now wouldn't it be late afternoon sickness,” said Archie trying to joke.

“Please don't make me laugh,” said Natalie. Archie touched her forehead and noticed she was running another fever.

“Come on let's go home,” said Archie. He got Natalie in the passenger seat and started driving home. He was halfway home when he noticed that Natalie was asleep. He parked in the driveway and got out the car quietly, unlocked the front door and opened it. He went back to the car and opened the passenger door. He carefully picked Natalie up and carried her into the house. He laid her on the sofa and covered her up with a blanket before going back and getting her wheelchair.

Archie put her chair by the sofa before he started picking up the house. He went over the table they used for mail and started sorting out the mail. He tossed the junk mail out and sat the bills aside to be dealt with later. There was a bunch of cards on the table too, sympathy cards and another stack of Thank you notes waiting to be mailed out. Archie scooped up the cards and Thank you notes and placed them in a drawer.  _ We'll take care of those later, _ thought Archie. He went to toss some more junk mail in the trash when he found a picture. Archie studied it and at first he couldn't figure out what it was than he read the fine print at the bottom: Patient- White, Natalie. Sonogram. Fetus-Estimated 11 weeks. The tiny little white speck that was circled must be their baby.

“Oh my god,” whispered Archie. He was stunned to be seeing this. You never got to see what the baby looked like before it was born in the Enchanted Forest. Archie was so focused on looking at the picture that he didn't hear Natalie whining and he was only snapped out of it when he heard her screaming from the living room. He ran into the living room and saw that Natalie was sitting up on the sofa and was shaking.

“Hey...hey shush. Take deep breaths. It's okay. It was just a bad dream,” said Archie sitting down next to her.

“They were putting your coffin in the ground and I could hear you screaming and pounding on the coffin to be let out and they wouldn't let me help you,” cried Natalie. Archie took her hand and placed it over his heart so she could feel it beat.

“It's okay. It was just a bad dream. I'm right here,” whispered Archie. Natalie looked at him and saw how he smiled at her. Archie brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. He held up the picture of the sonogram “I found this...this is...wow. It's so tiny.” Natalie took his hand and placed it on her midsection.

“They don't stay that way for long,” said Natalie. She took the photo from him and looked at. “I was so sad when I saw this the first time and I thought you would never see it. I never thought we would have a baby together,” said Natalie. Archie hugged her and Natalie pulled him closer and felt something in his jacket pocket. 

“What’s in your pocket?” asked Natalie. Archie pulled out the wooden cricket and handed it to her. 

“I found it on my tombstone,” said Archie. 

“This wasn’t there when I left the site. I didn’t see Marco leave it,” said Natalie. Archie studied it and was impressed how good the young boy had gotten over the years.

“Pinocchio. He must of  heard what happened and left this,” said Archie and he quickly wiped his eyes. Natalie sat the cricket down on the table and hugged him.

“Hopefully he’ll find out that you’re alright and he’ll try reaching out again. At least we know he’s still here somewhere,” said Natalie. 

“It’s just really odd you know. Knowing how much I was missed by everyone. I’m just really happy to be home and that you’re alright,” said Archie. 

“Well I’m working towards alright,” said Natalie. She touched his wrist that was still wrapped up from the rope burn. “I swear to god if I ever see that piriate again I sew his hook where the sun doesn’t shine after I neuter him without drugs,” said Natalie. 

“He’s not worth it. I’m sure David has him in cell now and we don’t have to worry about him anymore,”  said Archie. He settled on the sofa and Natalie curled up next to him.

“Can I at least punch him in the groin?  I deserve that much,” said Natalie. 

“It does seem like a small price to pay towards justice,” said Archie trying to joke. “I promise you that I’m going to be alright,” said Archie.  

Archie started playing with her hair and it wasn’t long before Natalie went back to sleep. Archie imagined she hadn't slept very much the last couple of days and needed the rest. To be honest he needed the rest too.  _ We’re going to be alright.  _

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

Archie woke up the next morning and found himself covered up with the blanket on the sofa. He could hear the hum of the washing machine and the dishwasher. He heard Natalie moving around upstairs and got up. He found her cleaning up the spare room and was thankful he didn’t have a lot of junk in it. _ We’ll have to see about getting Belle a bed and some other things.  _

“Did I wake you up?” asked Natalie 

“Not really. How long have you been up?” asked Archie.

“About an hour or so. I don't know when Belle will be coming to stay with us so I thought I would just try and get the room ready now,” said Natalie. She put a box of books on her lap and wheeled herself over to their shared office/sewing room to put the box in their. 

“How was she?” asked Archie.

“She doesn't have a lot of memories of before the curse broke. She remembers being called Lacey and that she locked in a room with a little room with a small window. That people would come in with food and meds to keep her quiet. Someone let her out and told her to find Gold and tell him that Regina locked her up. The next thing she remembers is waking up at the town line with Gold. Other than that she's a blank slate,” said Natalie.

“If Regina brought her over and just locked her up than she had no need to give her fake memories like the rest of us,” said Archie.

“So how do we go about this? I mean my memories of almost three decades are sort of a blur. The only reason I have some sort of hard memories before Emma came is because of Henry and Pongo. Even than those are a mess,” said Natalie.

“We just go by what we really remember than and go from there. Her family situation is going to be tricky to explain though,” said Archie.

“Oh that her father tried to do this to her a few weeks  ago. I don't think anyone has told him what has happened to her,” said Natalie.

“Maybe we should keep it that way. I don't think he would influence her memories for the best,” said Archie. They went downstairs and sat down to have breakfast.

“I was thinking about going to see Belle this morning and than going to see Mary Margaret to see if she has any Cora news,” said Natalie.

“I should have a meeting with Whale about Belle to see if she can be released to us,” said Archie.

“Just tell him that if he likes having both arms he'll do it as soon as possible,” said Natalie sipping her juice. Archie gave her look that was trying to be disapproving and doing it poorly.

“You might want to talk to him or someone at the hospital about getting your files back too,” said Natalie.

“You gave them my files,” said Archie worried.

“I didn't know what else to do with them! I knew that you would want to make sure your patients were taken care of and that the hospital had counseling so it made sense to take them there and I made sure that I called everyone in your files to let them know and...” Archie cut her off.

“It's okay. Thank you for thinking about them for me. It might be awhile before I start seeing patients again. I imagine my office is a bit of mess right now,” Archie said trying to tease her.

“I didn't want anyone in your things like with Graham...” said Natalie softly. Archie hugged her tightly.

“We'll sort it all out later. It's going to be okay,” said Archie.  _ Speaking of Whale, _ thought Archie. 

“I know it’s been a bit crazy, but have you had a chance to think about letting Whale operate on your back?” asked Archie.

“No. I honestly have had a second to think about it. I mean if he can...the feeling in my legs is still touch and go. I can go days without feeling anything and then boom I can feel something for a little bit. If he could do it before we have the baby that would be ideal. If he can’t waiting isn’t that big of a deal. I think you could manage on your own for a few days. Still if he could get it done sooner it would take a weight off of us. I don’t know. It’s scary and we already have so much on our plate,” said Natalie. 

“You come first,” said Archie taking her hand. “I know we have a lot going on. I know we really don’t have control of when the baby is going to come. However I’m sure if we need help looking after Belle we can ask for it and anyone would be willing to if you needed a few days to recover. We can plan the wedding later if we need too. We’ll talk to Whale to see if he can operate on you now or in seven to eight months. I mean it. You come first,” said Archie. Natalie took his face in her hands and kissed him. 

“How could a stupid curse make me forget how much I love you?” asked Natalie. 

They finished breakfast and got ready to head to the hospital. It might be too early to visit, but they could talk to Whale about getting Belle released to their care, getting the files back and Natalie’s options for surgery. They found Belle was still asleep when they got there.

“She only had to be sedated once during the night. She woke up screaming, but she couldn't tell us what she was upset about,” said Whale handing her chart to Archie.

“These are really high doses of sedative. I want her weaned off this,” said Archie.

“With all due respect...” started Whale.

“Gold asked us to look after her and I'm sure all we have to do is make one phone call to him and he will turn right back around and I don't wanna see the results,” said Natalie. Whale sighed and made some notes on the chart.

“We'll start weaning her off the medication this morning. Her shoulder wound doesn't appear to be infected. I would like to keep her here one more day to make sure she's alright physically. Mentally...well that's your department,” said Whale.

“I would like my files back as soon as possible,” said Archie.

“I'll have a clerk box them up and you can get them later on today,” said Whale. 

“Can we talk in private in please?” asked Natalie. 

“Of course,” said Whale and he took them to his office. “I assume this about the  surgery?” 

“It’s just with me being pregnant I need to know if the risks are going to be greater?” asked Natalie. 

“The risks are going to be same. However, I would feel more comfortable operating on you before you get to far into your pregnancy. The recovery time might be easier now as opposed to six months down the road. If you would rather wait till after the baby is born we could do that. But you might feel more uncomfortable as the pregnancy goes on with the shrapnel pressing on your nerves and the baby moving around,” said Whale. 

“I just...can we have a bit more time to think this over?” asked Natalie. 

“Of course. If either one of you has any questions don’t hesitate to ask,” said Whale. They thanked him and headed up to Belle’s room to see if she was still sleeping.  Natalie peaked in on Belle and saw that she was sleeping peacefully.

“We should let her rest,” said Archie.

“Even when we were cursed I would have dreams...flashbacks of our old lives. Maybe that's what she was dreaming about,” said Natalie.

“We'll talk to her about it when she wakes up,” said Archie. He took her hand and they left the hospital and starting driving back towards Main Street. “I would like to get started on getting my office back in order. Why don't you go and talk to Mary Margaret to see if she has any news about Cora?”

“Are you sure you don't want any help?” asked Natalie.

“This is something I need to do on my own for right now,” said Archie. It was his office and it was almost like a second home to him. He hated the fact that Cora had made it such a horrible place and he just needed to make it right again.

“Alright. If you need anything please call me,” said Natalie. Archie dropped Natalie off at Mary Margaret's and than walked across the street to his office. He was taken aback by the small makeshift memorial set up outside on the sidewalk. He would pick it up when he was finished with the office. He went upstairs and unlocked the office door. It appeared that Natalie had boxed up almost all the personal effects, but the furniture was still there. Archie opened one box and found it was things he kept on his desk. He started fishing though it until he found the thing he wanted, it was a framed picture that Ruby had snapped of him and Natalie at the welcome home party after she and Mary Margaret were released from jail. He placed the photo on his desk and smiled to himself. The next photo he pulled out was of him, Henry and Pongo after he had adopted the dog. He sat that photo next to the one of him and Natalie. Archie went to pull some more things out of the box when his office phone rang. He was tempted to let the phone go to voicemail, but something inside said he should pick it up.

“Hello,” said Archie.

“Archie?” asked a tearful voice on the other end, it almost sounded like Henry.

“Henry is that you?” asked Archie.

“Yeah,” said Henry. “She lied to me Archie! She's just like Regina!”

“Hey...hey slow down and tell me what happened,” said Archie sitting down.

“Me and Emma went with Mr. Gold to find his son. We found him in New York and...he's my dad. She told me he was dead and he was alive the whole time!” cried Henry. Archie remembered when Henry had told him about his father.

_ “Emma said he was firefighter and that he died in fire saving a family. He was a hero...but if he had lived I might not be here in Storybrooke and Emma wouldn't be here to break the curse. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel. I'm a little sad that's gone and I won't ever meet him, but I guess I never really thought about having a dad. Mom said it wasn't important,” said Henry. _

_ “Do you think it's important now?” asked Archie. _

_ “A little. He might have believed in Curse and we could have broke it together,” said Henry sounding a little sad. _

_ “Even when we don't have our fathers in our lives they still shape a bit of who we are,” said Archie. _

_ “You didn't want to be like your dad,” said Henry and Archie was a bit stunned. _

_ “Why do you say that?” asked Archie. _

_ “You wanted to be a good person and he didn't. Is that how he shaped you?” asked Henry. _

_ “Yes it is,” admitted Archie. _

It had been a little frightening how well Henry had him figured out, but when your life story is written in a book the reader has the upper hand. Archie didn't want to be like his father, but in the end hadn't his father pushed him into a better life?

“What did she tell you?” asked Archie.

“That he was a bad person and that he hurt her and she never wanted to see him again. I could have taken it if she had told me the truth. She told me that she was only thinking about herself and Regina does that all the time and it's not right!” snapped Henry.

“I am sorry Henry that she lied to you. Sometimes it's hard to look back on your life and be honest about everything,” said Archie.

“But this was about my father! I had the right to know,” said Henry.

“You did and you have the right to be upset with her. Just try to understand where Emma was coming from,” said Archie.

“Which was where?” asked Henry.

“When Natalie thought I was dead. She wanted to leave Storybrooke because of how much being here hurt her. I don't know what she would have told our baby about me because it would have hurt her. Emma was clearly hurt and she wanted to protect herself from feeling that hurt again. She does love you very much, but she's been hurt before and she didn't want you to be hurt too,” said Archie.

“I'm still mad at her,” said Henry.

“I know and that's okay. Just don't let it be all you feel,” said Archie.

“Okay. I have to go, my phone is about to die so I have to go. Thanks for listening to me,” said Henry.

“It's my job,” said Archie.

“You're going to be a good dad,” said Henry and he hung up his phone. Archie hung up his end and looked at the photo of Henry and hoped his young patient was going to be okay with the newest upheaval.  _ Oh my god...his father is Rumpelstiltskin's son. _

“I'm going to have to start having family sessions,” muttered Archie putting things back in his desk.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

Blue had placed a small enchantment on the stairwell of Mary Margaret’s apartment after the first meeting. All Natalie had to do was touch the banister on the ground floor and she would be outside the apartment door. Touching the banister upstairs took her to the ground floor.  _ Better than an elevator. _ Natalie knocked on Mary Margaret's door and hoped she was home. School was on break right now, but maybe she was with David at the sheriff’s office. Mary Margaret opened the door and smiled.

“Hi. It's really good to see you. Come it,” said Mary Margaret and she let her in. David was sitting at the table looking very puzzled.

“What's a matter with you?” asked Natalie.

“We're related to Rumpelstiltskin,” said David. He got up, went over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

“Wait. What?” asked Natalie.

“Emma owed a favor to Rumpelstiltskin and he called it in so she would help him find his son. When they found him it turned out that he was an old boyfriend of Emma's and that he's Henry's father,” said Mary Margaret. Natalie went over to the dining room table and tried to wrap her head around this

“So Mr. Gold is also Henry's grandfather...and your step mother is his adopted mother,” said Natalie.

“She's also his great-grandmother,” said Mary Margaret. David took a long pull from his beer and sat back down.

“You need a chart of some sort to figure it all out,” said David.

“It's going to be okay,” said Mary Margaret hugging David.

“I had almost forgotten how positive you could be,” teased Natalie and Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

“But really think about it. This could be a really good for everyone,” said Mary Margaret.

“It's like Romeo and Juliet were allowed to get married and everyone tried to get along,” said Natalie.

“I'm hoping it goes better than that,” said Mary Margaret.

“Let's hope so,” said Natalie. “Is there any news about Cora,” asked Natalie.

“We're still looking for her and well Hook is also on the loose,” said David. 

“He’s what!” snapped Natalie.  _ Oh god I left Archie alone in his office and both those crazy people are on the loose. _

“Hook and Cora got what they wanted from Archie and we’ll find a way to keep both of you safe. However she did bring us something good,” said David and Mary Margaret started to frown as David told her about the giant, Tiny that Cora had shrunk and brought to Storybrooke. That he had magic beans that could create portals.

“We can all go back to the Enchanted Forest,” said David smiling.

“We could go back?” asked Natalie stunned.

“Only if you want too,” said Mary Margaret and she noticed the looks exchanged between David and Mary Margaret. It was one Odette knew well from when Charming and Snow were disagreeing, but not saying it out loud.

“Until we have a crop we're keeping it quiet. I mean you can tell Archie, but we really don't want it out in the open,” said David.

“You don't want to get people's hopes up,” said Natalie.

“You know I still owe you a lunch and a shopping trip. Why don't we go now,” said Mary Margaret quickly.

“Well this might be the only chance we have before Belle gets out of the hospital,” said Natalie and Mary Margaret and David looked confused. “Gold asked if Archie and I would look after her while he's gone and if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have found Archie. I owe her a lot. Actually I'm going to have to step away from being your right hand for a bit,” said Natalie.

“Take all the time you need. Gold actually threatened our lives if anything happened to Belle so if she's with you we know she's okay,” said David.

“So I guess we're having lunch today than,” said Mary Margaret grabbing her coat and purse. It was clear to Natalie that Mary Margaret needed to talk and she couldn't do it with David in the room.

“Sounds good.” said Natalie. She sent a text to Archie letting him know she was going to be bit longer before she waved goodbye to David and headed out with Mary Margaret. Natalie gave her a look and and it only took Mary Margaret two minutes to break.

“What?” asked Mary Margaret.

“I know that look. You and David are having a disagreement and you both are terrible at fighting with each other,” said Natalie. Mary Margaret shoved her hands in her pockets.

“The beans. David wants to go back so badly and I don't know if I want to. If Emma stays here then I'm staying. I've spent too many years away from my child and I don't want to spend anymore time apart. Is that wrong?” asked Mary Margaret.

“No. I know how much you wanted to be with her and now you don't want to let her go,” said Natalie.

“It was weird being there again and seeing her room and it just hit me how much I missed. It's like David thinks if we go back we can have that again and we can't,” said Mary Margaret.

“I wish I knew what to tell you to do. We've been here for so long and we've started new lives here that we couldn't have back their. I don't know if I would want to go back now,” said Natalie. Mary Margaret grinned at her.

“So have you bought any baby stuff yet?” teased Mary Margaret. Natalie shook her head.

“You and your grandson are both far too interested in my private life” said Natalie.

“You always took care of me. You put your own life at risk to do so more than once. You were there for my family when I couldn't be. You gave up your own happiness time again for me and my family. It's time you get to have a happy ending,” said Mary Margaret hugging her. Natalie hugged her back tightly.

“Here. Let's find out what it is,” said Mary Margaret. She started going through her purse and pulled out a silver pendant with a bird on it.

“Is that what I think it is?” asked Natalie.

“I found it in my jewelry box. Magic is here so it should work. If I remember right, north to south means it's a boy. East to west and it's a girl,” said Mary Margaret grinning.

“I’m going to have to pass on that. I want to find out with Archie first. It’s only fair,” said Natalie.

“It’s no fun when you use logic and fairness,” said Mary Margaret. Natalie sighed and gathered up her courage to ask for huge favor.  _ She might be your princess, but she was also your friend.  _

“I know this might be asking a lot, but when the time comes for me to have the baby I would like it if you would be there with me. I know Archie wouldn’t mind...if anything he might need the morale support” said Natalie trying to joke. 

“You were a little girl when I was born and you and your mother stayed with my mother when she had me. You stayed with me when I had Emma and I know if and when David and I have another baby you will be there for me. I would be honored to return the favor,” said Mary Margaret.

“Well at least here we have really good painkillers for labor and hopefully I won’t be under the same curse countdown when I have my baby,” said Natalie. They both started laughing uncontrollable as they made their way to Granny's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes referenced-Tiny and Manhattan
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome


	30. Book 2-Chapter 13

Natalie came up to his office a few hours later with a two large brown bags from the fabric store and Archie gave her a look.

“I swear I didn't buy all of this. Mary Margaret bought some of this. She wouldn't take no for answer,” said Natalie sitting the bags down and looking around the office. He had gotten his desk back in order, the books back on his shelf and was hanging things back up on his wall. Natalie sat down on the sofa and Archie sat down next to her.

“So what did you get?” asked Archie reaching for one of the bags and Natalie moved it out of his reach.

“That's for me not you,” said Natalie. She had some fabric that she wanted to use for baby clothes and some patterns to make them. The thing she really didn't want him to see was a bolt of white fabric that had silver ivy and leaves stitched in. Part of her felt guilty for having it, even though it was on sale it was still a bit expensive. Mary Margaret had bought it for it, despite her protest.

_ “Come on...it's so pretty,” said Mary Margaret touching the fabric. Natalie had been eying it for sometime now.  _

_ “It's really expensive and I really shouldn't,” said Natalie putting it back. Mary Margaret took it back off the shelf and she had trouble making smirk on her face. _

_ “I'm buying it for you and I'm not taking no for answer. I want to see you turn this into a wedding dress for your wedding,” said Mary Margaret. “I still remember how beautiful the dress you made me was and maybe one of these days I can talk Emma into wearing a dress.” _

_ “Now you're being ridiculous,” teased Natalie and they both started laughing. “Thank you.” Mary Margaret hugged her. _

_ “You are very welcome.” _

“So did they have any news on Cora?” asked Archie.

“They're looking for her, but nothing yet...well there is one thing. Actually a few,” said Natalie. She told him that Hook was on the loose and Archie felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He didn’t think Hook would come after him again, but after spending almost a week as his prisoner he felt justified in being worried. 

“Hopefully he’s gone now and we won’t have to worry about him anymore. However he and Cora did bring someone else with them,” said Natalie and she told him about Anton and the magic beans. 

“They can create portals back to our land. We could go back to the Enchanted Forest,” said Natalie. Archie was stunned and he had to gather his thoughts.

“Would you want to go back?” asked Archie.

“I don't know. When you were gone Grumpy and Red made a really good case for going back. We're not supposed to be here in this world and what would happen if someone found out about magic being here and what they would do to us. It was one of the many reasons I was going to leave here. If I wasn’t near magic I figured I would be safer,” said Natalie.

“On the other hand we've built lives here,” said Archie.

“That's Mary Margaret's argument with David. That we all have a chance to start over here. Plus she doesn't want to leave Emma behind again and this world is all she remembers,” said Natalie. “On another note I’m pretty sure the Enchanted Forest was not handicapped friendly. I don’t know if I can go back like this,” said Natalie.

“I don't know if I want to go back,” said Archie and Natalie looked at him stunned. “It's not safe there according to Emma. Ogres are back and who knows what else is there waiting for us. Not to mention what if we go back and something happens to you or the baby and we don't have anything to help you. Snow was lucky that even though she went into early labor that Emma was okay. Besides I’m happy here with you. We get to be us here,” said Archie. Natalie took his hand and squeezed it.

“I’m happy here too,” said Natalie.

“It's just something to really think about. I mean if we can grow beans who's to say we have to go back right this second. I'm sure they would be some leeway for people to have some time to think it over,” said Archie. “Anything else happen in the last oh…..thirty some hours?” asked Archie. 

“Well yeah. I guess that Rumpelstiltskin is...”

“Henry's grandfather,” finished Archie and Natalie looked stunned. “Henry called me and was upset with Emma for lying about his father...Rumpelstiltskin's son.”

“I think we need to chalkboard to sort it all out. I hate to see Regina's face when she finds out that her teacher-enemy is sort of related to her,” said Natalie.

“I'm debating if I should hold family sessions,” said Archie.

“This could be a good thing. Rumpelstiltskin might be more willing to stay on the right side of things” said Natalie.

“It might. I really hope it does,” said Archie.

“Well in the meantime we should go check on Belle. I didn't mean to take so long with Mary Margaret,” said Natalie.

“It's alright. She was gone for a long time and you missed her,” said Archie. “I called Ruby while you were out and she said there was an extra bed and dresser in storage that we could use for Belle. She’ll drop it off after dinner and help set it up,” said Archie. 

“We should probably see about getting some things from her apartment so it feels like her own space,” said Natalie.  They headed out to the car and drove to the hospital. It seemed Belle was doing alright off the heavy drugs in fact she was awake and reading a book. It was her third book today according to the nurse who gave Archie her chart before letting them see her.

“Oh hello Natalie and you are?” asked Belle looking at Archie.

“My name is Dr. Archie Hopper. I'm Natalie's fiancee.” He pulled up a chair and shook Belle's hand. She shook it and she gave him a small smile.

“I take it we know each other,” said Belle.

“You were part of the book club I ran,” said Archie. Belle nodded and looked at her book. “Dr. Whale says you can be released tomorrow and I'm sure Natalie already told you that you can stay with us if you like.” Belle studied him and Archie could tell she was thinking it through.

“I would like to. It has to be nicer than here,” said Belle.

“It is,” said Archie.

“So what sort of doctor are you?” asked Belle.

“I'm a psychiatrist. While you're staying us I would like to try and help you with your memory loss,” said Archie.

“You think you can help me?” asked Belle.

“We're going to try,” said Archie. Belle paused and looked at the bed.

“I would really like to remember who I am. Thank you so much,” said Belle.

“It's what I do,” said Archie. Natalie asked Belle for the keys to her apartment above the library so they could go and get some of Belle's things. They made plans to come and get her in the morning and they left since she was starting to look tired. Archie stopped by the nurse's station to collect Belle's charts so he could have them on hand. Dr. Whale had all of Archie's files boxed up and he offered to help take them down to the car. Archie and Whale grabbed two boxes each while Natalie waited for Belle’s charts. 

“I would offer to help, but I don't think I would be much good,” said a voice. Natalie turned to see Greg standing there still hooked up to his IV, but looking a little better. “Is it moving day?”

“Archie was having his office redone and the files needed to be moved,” said Natalie.

“Archie?” asked Greg.

“My fiancee,” said Natalie. At that moment Archie came back and picked up the last box.

“You must be Greg,” said Archie and he sat the box down to shake Greg's hand.

“You are a very lucky man,” said Greg.

“I know,” said Archie and he took Natalie's hand without thinking about it.

“Well I should let you finish up here. Take care,” said Greg and he walked away.

“You alright?” asked Natalie looking at him.

“I'm fine,” said Archie. Something about that guy just made him nervous for a split second and now it seemed silly.

“Come on. Let's finish this your office and than we'll get Belle's things,” said Natalie.  She sat the box of charts on her lap and Archie picked the last box up again. They headed out, unaware that they were being watched by Greg. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

They finished taking the files into his office and agreed they would put them back later. They headed across the street and into the library. No one had been in here for years and it was clear that Belle had put a lot of hours cleaning and restoring the library.

“This is really nice,” said Natalie touching the front desk.

“I'm sure we can work with her here. It might jog something in her memory,” said Archie. They took a smaller elevator upstairs and Archie let Natalie pack Belle's clothes while he picked up some things he thought would try to help her. He picked up a framed picture of her, Natalie and Ruby having dinner at Granny's. She had a stack of books next to her bedside that was everything from mystery to Shakespeare that he placed in a bag. She had a picture of Mr. Gold next to her bedside too. He had read in her file that she hadn't responded well to Gold when he came to visit her. Than again she had told the nurse that she had woken up to him kissing her. That would be enough to scare anyone. Archie still picked it up and placed it in the bag.

“I think we everything,” said Natalie zipping up the suitcase. They went back downstairs and locked everything up. They were about to get back in the car when someone called out to them.

“Odette?” Natalie turned around and to her shock there stood Johanna.

“Johanna,” said Natalie and she hugged the older woman. 

Johana had been dismissed from Leopold's service when Snow turned thirteen and had been moved to a neighboring kingdom to take care of their young daughter Princess Aurora . She and Snow had stayed in touch though until Snow had been forced to flee the kingdom. They had been looking for her when the war ended to help take care of Emma. They hadn't been able to find her before the Curse was set upon them.

“When you didn't check in I just assumed the worst,” said Natalie wiping her eyes.

“I'm an old lady dear. I don't have any place in a royal house anymore so I didn’t see the need to check in. You...oh you look just like your mother. I see you've finally settled yourself down,” said Johanna taking her hand and studying the ring on her hand.

“We're working on it,” said Natalie nodding her head at Archie. “This is Archie.”

“Hello. I've heard a great deal about you,” said Archie and he shook her hand. Odette had told Jimmy stories about Johanna back in their land.

“I'm hoping that they were good,” said Johanna.

“Like I had bad ones to tell. Have you seen Snow yet...she's home and I know she would just love to see you again,” said Natalie

“I will in due time dear. Could you give me her address though? I found something of hers she might want and I would like to return it,” said Johanna. “ Especially considering what tomorrow is.” Natalie had to think and than it hit her that tomorrow was Snow's birthday. With everything going on she had forgotten. Natalie gave her the address and Johanna hugged her again.

“It was so good to see again dear,” said Johanna.

“You'll have to come by sometime for dinner,” said Natalie.

“I would like that. Take care,” said Johanna and she walked away.

“What's tomorrow?” asked Archie as they got in the car. 

“It's Snow's birthday,” said Natalie.

“She still hates her birthday doesn't she,” said Archie. Odette had told him about Snow's mother dying on her birthday. After that she refused to celebrate her birthday, even here Archie couldn't remember Mary Margaret celebrating a birthday.

“I would imagine she does. It's hard to be happy on the saddest day of your life,” said Natalie.

They went home and started bring Belle's stuff into the house. Ruby and Leroy not only brought a bed and dresser they brought a small nightstand and bookcase for Belle. They helped put it together and while the room was a bit cramped it felt like Belle once they got her things unpacked. 

“I think we need to try and get some sleep. It's getting late,” said Archie looking at his watch and seeing it was getting close to midnight. They thanked Ruby and Leroy and Ruby promised she would try to visit with Belle whenever she was free. Natalie decided  to go take a shower before bed. 

Archie went downstairs to make sure everything was locked up for the night when he remembered there was one more thing in the car and went back out to get it. It's was Natalie's bags from the fabric store. He took them up to their office and sat them down on the floor. He went to leave the room when one of the bags fell over. 

Archie picked it up and saw that one of the fabrics was blue and had little puppies on it. This was clearly meant for the baby. He went to put it back in the bag when he saw another fabric print was white with little black dots. Another was green with little yellow ducks on it. A lot of the fabric in here was printed with little patterns and Archie couldn’t help but smile as he picked up a yellow fabric with little green bugs on it. 

“You had to peak didn't you,” teased Natalie. Archie's ears started turned pink and she laughed.

“You didn't see what was in the other bag did you?” asked Natalie.

“No. I have to say I think this one might be my favorite,” said Archie holding up the yellow fabric with the green bugs on it. 

“I thought you would. I have to go back in a few weeks for a check up and they might be able to tell what it is. Unless you wanna be surprised,” said Natalie. 

“I wouldn’t mind being surprised,” said Archie kissing her forehead.  _ I really hope it’s a girl.  _

_ The Enchanted Forest _

 

Odette had to giggle at the sight of Johanna in the tiara posing in the mirror.

“That is very becoming,” teased Odette.

“I would say so,” laughed Johanna.

“Johanna,” called Eva and she quickly took the tiara off her head and both of them bowed as Eva, Snow and Mina came in.

“I'm so sorry your Majesty...” Johanna stuttered. Snow glared at her and walked up to Johanna.

“How dare you! That's mine! It's not for a servant,” snapped Snow and Odette had to bite her lip. She hadn't meant any harm in it, it was only in jest.

“It was my mistake,” said Johanna softly putting the tiara back.

“Servants don't wear crowns,” said Snow haughtily. Odette thought back to what Eva had told her about Johanna not settling down so she could help raise the royal children and now Odette was having another round of second thoughts about being Snow's Lady Maid if this was what she going to put up with all the time.

“Enough,” said Eva.

“I'm so sorry your Majesty,” said Johanna.

“No not you Johanna. I was talking to Snow,” said Eva. Snow turned to her mother with a look.

“Me?” she asked.

“I thought I raised you better than that. It doesn't matter if one is servant or royalty. Everyone in this kingdom deserves our love and respect.” said Eva calmly.

“But she took my crown...” started Snow.

“And she apologized,” finished Eva with a look of her own. “And it isn't yours yet.”

“I'm terribly sorry, and it's alright,” said Johanna and Eva cut her off politely.

“Kind Johanna she needs to learn something from this. My dear, we are all the same,” said Eva.

“But I thought we were royal,” said Snow.

“And we are. But that doesn't make us better than anybody us. I might be a Queen, but if not for Mina I wouldn't have anyone to help me run the household. If not for Johanna I wouldn't have help with you when your father is away and if not for Odette you wouldn't have that dress you are wearing or her help in the future when it comes time to have your own household. Now the upcoming ball for instance, what is that for?” asked Eva.

“It's to honor me on my birthday,” said Snow and Eva shook her head.

“No. It's for you to honor them and show them that you will be a kind and benevolent ruler when the time comes. Johanna the crown please,” said Eva. Johanna handed her the crown and Eva held it.

“When you are crowned with this on your birthday it will be a symbol that you will always hold good in your heart and rule justly. Now do you understand?” asked Eva. Snow looked very thoughtful and nodded.

“I do mother,” said Snow. Odette looked at her own mother and she gave Odette a small smile and they watched as Eva handed Snow the crown and they stood in front of the mirror.

“It's beautiful,” said Snow.

“And it's heavier than it looks,” said Eva with a smile. It was just for a second before she closed her eyes and started to fall. Johanna and Mina caught her and made her sit down.

“Mother,” cried Snow sitting her crown aside.

“I'm fine,” said Eva sounding out of breath.

“No you're not,” said Johanna.

“Odette run and fetch the doctor,” said Mina trying to stay calm. Odette turned and quickly fled down the hall.  _ It's nothing...it's just a cold. She and mother have just been working too hard and she just needs some rest, _ thought Odette has she ran down the castle's stairs.

…........................................................................................................................................................

_ Storybrooke _

 

Natalie and Archie were almost out the door to head to the hospital to pick up Belle when Natalie's cell phone went off.

“Hello,” said Natalie.

“Nat. It's me and I need you to meet at Granny's right away,” said Mary Margaret sounding hurried.

“What's going on?” asked Natalie pausing with her coat half on. Archie finished buttoning his coat and looked at Natalie as her face started to get pale. “I'll be there soon. Okay. Bye.” She looked at Archie and shook her head.

“This is partially my fault,”  muttered Natalie.

“What is?” asked Archie. Natalie finished getting on her coat and grabbed her purse.

“I need you to drop me off at Granny's so I can try and help Mary Margaret try and talk some sense into Regina,” said Natalie.

“About what?” asked Archie. They headed out to the car and Natalie continued.

“Cora got to Regina and now they're looking for Rumpelstiltskin's knife and they plan on using it to control Rumpelstiltskin so he'll kill...Emma...Mary Margaret...who knows. Mary Margaret hopes that maybe if we talk to Regina. Plant some seeds of doubt about her mother's intentions it might stop her from helping Cora,” said Natalie.

“She wants you to do some of the talking,” said Archie when they reached a stop sign.

“Do you think you can get Belle yourself?” asked Natalie.

“I'm sure I'll manage. Just please be careful...and this isn't your fault. Cora set up the whole situation so we would turn against Regina and we need to prove that it's not true,” said Archie. 

He had hoped that despite what had happened Regina would keep coming to their sessions. She had been doing so well and he hoped that with time people would see it. However, patience was not Regina's strong suit. She wanted love and her mother was using that to trick her into doing this.  _ It will cost her son and she thinks it's going to make him love her again. _

“Mary Margaret talked her into coming to Granny's under the pretense of talking about Henry and we're going to try and talk to her,” said Natalie. Archie nodded and they drove the rest of the way in silence. He parked outside of Granny's.

“I can come in and try to talk with her too,” said Archie and Natalie shook her head.

“I think it's best if Mary Margaret and I do this. We know her the best,” said Natalie.

“Call me when you want to be picked up,” said Archie and Natalie leaned over and kissed his cheek. He was worried about her and Natalie knew it, but this was something she had to do.  _ If I had just believed her, maybe this wouldn't be happening,  _ t hought Natalie. Than again the days after Archie's 'death' were just a haze and she could hardly think straight let alone question the damning pile of evidence that pointed at Regina.  _ Damn you Cora. _

“I will,” said Natalie. Archie got her chair out of the back and helped her into it. He gave her a quick kiss before getting back in the car and leaving.  Mary Margaret was sitting at a table nursing some coffee. Natalie took a seat next to Mary Margaret and ordered a tea.

“Do you think this will work?” asked Natalie adding cream to her tea.

“Doubt is a powerful thing,” said Mary Margaret. Natalie was going to say something when Regina walked in looking worried.

“How is Henry? Is he okay?” asked Regina before she even sat down.

“He's fine. Everything is fine,” said Mary Margaret before Natalie could say something. It was clear they didn't want Regina to know about Mr. Gold being Henry's grandfather. It might add fuel to fire.

“Than why did you call me here?” asked Regina looking at Natalie.

“Because I know you've been lying and I think it's time we talk about it,” said Mary Margaret.

“I don't know what you're talking about?” said Regina looking annoyed.

“Your mother,” said Natalie. “You know where she is.”

“We know about your plan to use Gold's Dagger,” said Mary Margaret. Regina glared at both of them.

“What I'm doing is my business,” snapped Regina.

“There is a war starting,” said Mary Margaret.

“That much is clear,” said Regina softly. Natalie sighed, this wasn't going to go well if Mary Margaret was on the attack.

“Regina, please this is only going to end badly. It's going to end with you getting hurt again or with Henry getting hurt,” said Natalie.

“I highly doubt you care about me getting hurt,” said Regina.

“I was hurt and confused and scared about what happened when they told me Archie was dead. You of all people should know that when you lose the person you love you can't think straight. Had I been thinking straight I would have known better.  Look what grief did to you Regina and tell me you've made the best choices. Why would your mother even put you in that position? She made you look like a murderer,” said Natalie.

“She wanted me to see the real truth of who you people really are,” said Regina.

“I'm going to give you one last chance to choose the right side. The side of good,” said Mary Margaret. Regina just grinned and it made Natalie’s hair stand on end.  _ This is so not good _ .

“Have you considered that maybe I am good! I was always the queen it was you who added Evil to my name,” said Regina.

“We're seen the good in you and that's why this has to stop,” said Natalie.

“Good doesn't do what you do. Why...why go back to who you used to be after how hard you tried,” said Mary Margaret.

“What did it get me? Dinner with a bunch of hypocrites who pretend they'll forgive me when in their hearts they know they never will,” said Regina.

“Because you want it right now. It takes time...you can't do one or two good things and expect people to forget everything else. I have forgiven you Regina, it wasn't easy but it can happen if you give it time,” said Natalie.

“How much time? How many times do I have to prove it before it's accepted. You're giving me a chance. How about I give you two one. Stay out of my way,” said Regina standing up to leave.

“Listening to your mother is mistake,” said Mary Margaret.

“Because listening to you two will be so much better,” said Regina.

“Remember everything you told me and Archie in our sessions. She never wanted you to have friends, or fun or love. You really think if Snow hadn't told your mother about Daniel she would have let you go? She would have found you no matter where you went and killed him. She was going to have her daughter be Queen one way or another,” said Natalie.

“She doesn't care about Henry. All she wants is power,” said Mary Margaret.

“Power is how you get things,” said Regina.

“Power cost you Henry before...it's going to be worse this time,” said Natalie.

“Natalie said it already...she doesn't care about you,” said Mary Margaret.

“Really. What would the two of you know about mothers?” asked Regina before storming off. Mary Margaret twisted her wedding ring and Natalie took her hand.

“Our mothers loved us and wanted up to be happy. That's what we know,” said Natalie.

“Do you remember what my mother looked like? Sometimes I can see her face so clearly and than it's gone,” said Mary Margaret.

“You have her eyes and her smile...you have her heart. Your mother was a good queen, but more importantly she was a good person. You would have been a good mother just like her,” said Natalie. Mary Margaret gave her a small smile.

“Thank you,” said Mary Margaret. “I guess this means things are going to have to go the hard way. Again.”  Mary Margaret stood up and grabbed her coat and purse.

“I'm going to see if maybe Blue can help us try and get into Gold's shop so we can look for the dagger there. Take care okay,” said Mary Margaret hugging her.

“I will,” said Natalie. Mary Margaret left quickly before Natalie could say anything else.  _ I thought we were done with all of this.  _ Natalie finished her tea, asked for another cup and sent Archie a text that she was ready to be picked up.

… _.................................................................................................................................................................. _

_ The Enchanted Forest. _

 

Snow was wringing her hands as they watched the doctor and Mina tend to Eva. She was running a fever, but claimed to be cold. She was far too pale and couldn't seem to catch her breath.

“Do you know what's wrong with her?” asked Snow trying to stay calm.

“Have hope that we shall know soon,” said the doctor.

“Than she'll be alright,” said Snow. Odette looked at her mother and she could see it in her mother's eyes. Nothing was going to be alright, they didn't know what was going on.

“Snow,” called Eva and Snow went over to her mother. The doctor motioned for Johanna, Mina and Odette to come with him.

“You should write to the King and tell him to end his business early,” said the doctor.

“Well what should we tell him?” asked Johanna fearful.

“Tell him that he needs to be at his wife's side,” said the doctor sadly.

“Can't you do anything?” asked Odette.

“I don't know what is wrong with her to be causing this. All we can do now is hope and pray for her,” he said before stepping over to a table to mix another medicine.  

Johanna and Mina stepped off to side and were writing a message to the King and Odette felt like she was frozen in place.  _ She has to get better for Snow, _ thought Odette as she watched the young girl hold her mother's hand and tell her that she didn't care about her birthday all she cared about was her health. Before Eva could say anything she started coughing again and she called for Johanna and Odette to take Snow out. Johanna gentled pulled Snow away while the doctor and Mina went to tend the Queen. Before Odette left she saw blood on the handkerchief her mother was holding for the Queen.

They went out into the hallway and Snow was shaking and her voice wavered when she spoke.

“What's going to happen? Is she going to die?” asked Snow. Johanna pulled Snow into a hug.

“I don't know dear,” said Johanna softly.

“I don't want her to die” cried Snow and Odette hated how powerless she felt to help Snow. Snow was still a child and she needed her mother.

“We just have to hope that he doctor can help,” said Johanna.

“But he doesn't even know what's wrong!” snapped Snow and she started crying again as Johanna hugged her.

“Isn't there anything else we can do,” asked Odette. Johanna looked thoughtful.

“Maybe there is. If medicine can't help the Queen, maybe magic can,” said Johanna.

“A wizard?” asked Odette.

“No something more powerful than that,” said Johanna. She took them down the hall.

“The Queen has a confidant that only Mina and I know about. She has the most powerful magic of all. She's a fairy who will only come to those who are true of heart,” said Johanna.

“I am,” said Snow wiping her eyes. “How do we find this fairy?”

“You must go to the woods, where the sky is clearest and wish upon the blue star and she will appear to you,” said Johanna.

“Come on let's get you changed and we'll go to the woods together,” said Odette. Snow took her hand and they headed back to her chambers. Odette grabbed Snow's riding dress and started changing her.

“Do you think this will work?” asked Snow.

“It has to...we just have to believe,” said Odette grabbing Snow's cloak and pulling it around her. Odette took Snow through the kitchens and grabbed her own cloak and two lanterns before heading out into the woods.

…........................................................................................................................................................ _Storybrooke_

 

Archie knocked on Belle's door before coming in. She was fully dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed with her small bag.

“Good morning,” said Archie.

“Good morning. Where's Natalie?” asked Belle.

“She had to go in to work for just a little bit, but she should be meeting us soon,” said Archie.

“Oh,” said Belle and she looked a bit nervous for second.

“If you would rather wait for her,” said Archie.

“No...no...sorry I'm just. I'm nervous is all,” said Belle. Archie grabbed her bag and Belle grabbed her purse and Archie signed her out with the nurse. They headed out when his phone went off and it was a text from Natalie that she was ready to be picked up. Not much time has passed since he had dropped her off so it was clearly not a good sign.

“Is everything alright?” asked Belle.

“Natalie is at Granny's diner. Would you like to have an early lunch there?” asked Archie.

“Is it better than hospital food?” asked Belle.

“Much better,” said Archie.

“I would really like a hamburger,” said Belle. It made Archie smile, Belle did have a thing for hamburgers. She was still in there, they just had to find her. They drove over to Granny's and went inside. Natalie was sitting there sipping a cup of tea and Archie could see it in her eyes that she was very upset. She saw them and she smiled at them.

“Hey. Are we staying for lunch?” asked Natalie trying to sound chipper.

“She would really like a hamburger,” said Archie sitting down. Belle sat down and started looking through the menu.

“Everything looks really good! Can we still get breakfast?” asked Belle. Granny came over to take their order.

“Well it's good to see you out an about sweetheart. Would you like a burger or some pancakes?” asked Granny. Belle looked at Granny confused and then she looked at Archie and Natalie.

“We came here a lot. Our friend Ruby works here and this is her grandmother,” said Natalie. Belle nodded and ordered some pancakes with bacon and eggs. Natalie just ordered some toast and another cup of tea. Archie looked at her concerned as he ordered a sandwich. She hadn't ate much this morning and she looked very tired all of sudden.

“You okay?” asked Archie taking her hand.

“It’s just acting up,” said Natalie.

“It?” asked Belle confused. Belle had known before her accident that Natalie was pregnant and they had forgotten to re-tell her.

“Oh...we didn't get to tell you yet. Archie and I are expecting,” said Natalie. Belle looked stunned before she smiled at them.

“Well even if you had told be before I wouldn't have remembered anyway. That is really good news,” said Belle. Granny came back a few moments later with their food and told them breakfast was on the house. They ate their meal and people kept coming up to them and talking to Belle. She kept looking at them to give her some hint of who she was talking too. Each exchange seemed to wear Belle out a little bit. After the seventh person came and went Archie called Granny over to get a to go box for Belle.

“Why do we head back to the house and maybe you can eat in peace,” said Archie and Belle smiled.

“That sounds like a good idea,” admitted Belle. Granny boxed it up and they headed out. Natalie got in the front seat and Archie watched as she let her hands rest on her midsection. She had a very far away look in her eyes, but he would have to wait until later to ask her what had happened.

“So we have a room set up just for you and oh we have dogs. They're big babies so you don't have to worry,” said Natalie.

“I think I liked dogs,” said Belle looking out the window and studying the town. They pulled into the driveway and Belle grabbed her bag and followed them up to the house. Archie unlocked the door and Pongo and Bear came downstairs barking and Belle flinched slightly. Bear licked Belle's hand and Pongo rubbed against her with his tail wagging.

“Well they clearly like me,” said Belle with a small laugh and she started petting the dogs. Natalie took Belle's food into the kitchen and put it in the fridge for her. Archie followed her to the kitchen.

“Are you alright?” he asked and Natalie shook her head no.

“She wouldn't listen to a word we had to say...it's no use,” whispered Natalie. Archie hugged her tightly.

“You aren't to blame and I won't have you blaming yourself for this. Her mother knows how to play mind games better than we will ever know. Regina is a smart person and hopeful she'll see through this soon or later,” said Archie.

“But at what cost will later come?” asked Natalie. Archie kissed her forehead and felt how warm she was.

“Maybe you need to go and lay down for a little bit,” said Archie.

“Let's get Belle settled in first and than I'll lay down,” said Natalie. Archie gave her a look and Natalie sighed. “Fine...I'll go lay down.” Natalie gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed back to the living room to tell her that she was going to lay down.

“Oh are you okay?” asked Belle.

“Just a little tired is all. I'll get up in a bit. Would you like to see your room?” asked Natalie.

“I would love too,” said Belle. She followed Natalie upstairs and she showed Belle her room. “This is really nice.”

“We tried to copy what your room looked like at your apartment,” said Natalie. Belle touched the stack of books and the pictures on the bedside stand.

“I was reading all these?” asked Belle stunned.

“You did like reading,” said Natalie. Archie came upstairs and he gave Natalie a look.

“Yes..yes..I'm going to bed,” said Natalie touching his hand before leaving the room. Belle gave Archie a small grin.

“You're very protective of her,” said Belle.

“It just comes naturally,” said Archie sitting down on Belle's bed. Belle studied the pictures on the nightstand and looked at the one of her, Natalie and Ruby together.

“You guys were having girl's night. Granny took that photo,” said Archie. Belle looked at the other photo of her and Gold together and frowned slightly.

“Can you tell me what my relationship with him was?” asked Belle sitting down in the chair across from him. Archie knew he was going to have to stretch the truth a little here. He couldn't tell her about magic or who they really were just yet.

“It's a complicated history. You used to work in his house as a housekeeper to help your father pay off a debt he owed and after awhile you started to see him in a different light. He does love you very much, he doesn't always show it in the most conventional ways,” said Archie. Belle looked at the photo and her face soften.

“Is there a reason he left town instead of staying here with me?” asked Belle.

“Some people have trouble dealing with the aftermath of a loved one being hurt. He does love you, but he didn't know how to deal with you not remembering him,” said Archie. Belle nodded and looked at Archie.

“You wouldn't leave Natalie though,” said Belle.

“I made her promise to not leave her alone...we...we didn't always have an easy go of things. I left her before and it didn't make things easier on me like I thought it would. He'll see that in time,” said Archie. Belle looked very thoughtful.

“Do you mind if I have a little time alone?” asked Belle.

“Not at all,” said Archie and he left the room. He went to shut the door behind him and saw Belle looking at the photo of her and Gold together and was unsure what to make of the expression on her face.

Archie went down the hall to their bedroom to find Natalie was asleep with her hands wrapped around her stomach. Archie kissed her forehead. He was a bit worried about how all the stress was affecting her. He didn't know what to do about the Regina and Mary Margaret situation, it was something had been going on for years now and no amount of effort on their part could fix it. They had tried their best and it still hadn't made a dent in resolving anything. It was something they would have to end of their own. Archie covered Natalie up with a blanket and closed the door behind him.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

_ The Enchanted Forest _

 

Odette followed Snow to the edge of the woods and Snow took a deep breath.

“I should go with you,” said Odette.

“No this is my wish and I have to do it alone,” said Snow gripping the lantern.

“If you need me I'll be right here waiting for you. Just whistle for me,” said Odette. Snow nodded and she ran off into the woods. Odette gripped her lantern and looked up at the sky, her mother had told once when she was a little girl about the Blue Fairy. Odette had thought it was just a bedtime story. Now her she was in the woods hoping that the fairy would grant Snow's wish and that Queen Eva would be alright.  _ Please she's just a little girl and she needs her mother. _ Odette stood there waiting for what felt like forever for Snow.

The young girl soon came running out of the woods near tears. She ran past Odette and she had to run to catch up with her.

“My lady wait up,” cried Odette and she took Snow by the arm. Snow wrapped her arms around Odette and sobbed.

“I couldn't do it!” cried Snow.

“The fairy didn't come?” asked Odette confused.

“She did...but what she wanted me to do...it was so evil,” whispered Snow. Odette hugged her tightly. “I need to go back to my mother.” Odette and Snow ran quickly back and Odette wondered what evil the good fairy would ask of a child, but she dared not ask. They made their way back to the castle and Snow ripped her cloak off and ran back up to her mother. Odette followed and saw Snow leaning next to her mother. Johanna and Mina stood off to the side and Johanna was barely holding her tears back and her mother was holding Johanna's hand. Odette took her mother's hand and she could see how much her mother wanted to cry. Odette hugged her and her mother hugged back tightly.

“I'm sorry...I could have healed you, but I was too afraid,” cried Snow.

“Oh Snow that wasn't fear. That was strength. Strength to resist darkness. I am so proud of you,” said Eva.

“But now you won't get better,” said Snow.

“We all reach a moment in our lives when we won't get better. And with or without me you will be a great queen,” said Eva.

“Please don't leave me,” begged Snow.

“As long as you hold the spirit of goodness in your heart I shall never leave you,” said Eva. Odette watched as the queen closed her eyes and grew still.

“Oh no,” whimpered Snow. Johanna stepped forward first taking the young princess aside and hugging her. Mina let Odette go and she went over to Eva and covered her with a blanket.

“Send word to the King and tell the criers that the Queen as passed,” said Mina to one of the chambermaids. The maid nodded and quickly fled the room. Odette turned and went over to Snow.

“I'm very sorry Snow,” said Odette touching her shoulder. Snow turned and threw herself at Odette sobbing.

“Would you have done it...if it was your mother would you have taken dark magic?” asked Snow. Odette shook her head no and she meant it.

“I think she wouldn't want to live knowing I had done the wrong thing to save her,” said Odette softly. Snow held her tighter and sobbed. Johanna and Odette had to almost drag Snow out of her mother's chambers while Mina and the doctor tended to Eva.

Odette and Johanna sat with Snow at all hours as Mina and some of the other maids arranged the funeral. The King was stuck in the mountains due to an unexpected snow storm and he didn't know when he would be back. The day of Snow's birthday was the day of funeral. Odette went up to Snow's chambers to find Snow was already awake and looking out the window. She knew it was pointless to bring up a tray, the young girl had barely eaten since her mother's passing. Odette sat the dress down that Snow was wear for the funeral. Snow went over and touched the dress.

“I liked the other dress you made me for today better. I'll never get to wear it again,” said Snow softly. Odette nodded and started getting Snow dressed and brushing her hair. Johanna walked in and she was carrying the box with the crown.

“It's time Snow,” said Johanna taking out the crown. Snow looked at Johanna sadly.

“Today was supposed to be a day of celebration,” said Snow.

“The kingdom needs you more than ever,” said Johanna. “They will strength in your goodness.”

“And where will I find mine?” asked Snow.

“Where you always have. From your mother,” said Johanna. Odette took Snow's hand.

“And if you can't find it we'll be here to help you find it,” said Odette. Johanna handed the crown to Odette and she carefully placed it on Snow's head.

“She was right it is heavy,” said Snow and a small smile came to her and Johanna nodded. Mina appeared at the door and bowed to Snow.

“Everyone is waiting are you ready?” asked Mina. Snow nodded and she squeezed Odette's hand.

“Will you walk behind me?” asked Snow.

“Of course,” said Odette. For years at all royal functions Mina had walked behind Eva. Should Eva had needed anything all she had to do was turn around and there was help and support from someone who had always been there. Now Odette realized it was her turn.

They walked downstairs together to the Great Hall where everyone was waiting. Odette followed behind Snow to where Queen Eva's body was resting and was aware that everyone was looking at Snow.  _ You poor child, _ thought Odette as she stepped off to the side to allow Snow a moment with her mother. Snow placed a small flower on her mother's body and stepped down from the platform and gave small nods to those who had come. Snow turned back to her mother's body and got down on her knees in prayer. Odette followed as did everyone else for a few moments before they started walking past the body to pay final respects. Odette got up and stood next to Snow, who was unaware of everyone walking by. It was Odette who thanked them and sent them along so that Snow could be alone.  _ This is what my mother did for Eva. It wasn't about getting her dressed or making sure the household ran smoothly. It was making sure that she was alright and had someone to turn to when she needed it the most.  _ Odette stood there with Snow for what felt like hours until Johanna came and placed a hand on Snow's shoulder. Snow looked up at both them with tears in her eyes.

“It's over now dear and it's time to let her go,” said Johanna. Odette took Snow's hand and helped her up. Snow allowed Odette and Johanna to take her upstairs and put her to bed.

“I'll stay with her tonight dear. Go see if your mother needs anything,” said Johanna. Odette nodded and went downstairs to the kitchens where everything was being cleaned up and was told by one of the cooks that her mother had gone to lay down. Odette went to their chambers and found her mother sitting on her bed crying. Odette sat down next to her and hugged her mother while she cried.

….......................................................................................................................................................

 

_ Storybrooke _

 

Natalie woke up about an hour or so later and went downstairs to find Archie was reading a book.

“You feel better?” asked Archie sitting his book aside.

“Yeah. I just hate being this tired all the time,” said Natalie.

“Well you haven't had a lot of rest lately and everything has been sort of crazy the past few days,” said Archie.

“If that is not the understatement of the year I don't know what is?” teased Natalie. “Where's Belle?”

“She wanted some time alone. I looked in her a bit ago and she was reading a book. She seems to be adjusting okay,” said Archie. Natalie nodded and went to make herself a snack and there was a knock at the door. Archie got up and answered the door. Mary Margaret and David were standing there and Mary Margaret was near tears.

“Is Natalie here?” asked Mary Margaret.

“Yes. She's....” was all Archie got out before she rushed past him and towards the living room calling for Natalie. Natalie came out of the kitchen and Mary Margaret flung herself at Natalie sobbing.

“She killed her! She killed my mother and your mother and she's so evil Odette!” cried Mary Margaret. Natalie's eyes went to the staircase and saw Belle was standing there.

“Come on let's go outside,” said Natalie and she took Mary Margaret to the back patio.

“Is everything alright?” asked Belle.

“We just lost a really good friend,” said David trying to keep his voice steady.

“I'll just..give you all a minute,” said Belle nervously and she went back to her room.

“I'm sorry I forgot she was here. Snow just needed to see Odette...I don't...she should find out from Snow and not from strangers,” said David more to himself than to Archie.

“Find out what?” asked Archie.

“Did Odette ever tell you about a woman named Johanna?” asked David

“We just saw her yesterday. She never checked in with Natalie so she was stunned to see her here. She asked for Mary Margaret address. Did she get to see her?” asked Archie. David nodded and sat down.

“She did find Snow...” David told him how they had found Rumpelstiltskin's dagger in the clock tower and how Regina and Cora had followed them. Cora and Regina then summoned Johanna to the clock tower and ripped her heart out and forced Snow to give up the dagger. They put her heart back and for a second they thought it was going to be fine.

“Cora just threw her out of the tower. We couldn't do anything,” said David. Archie had to sit down.

“That poor woman,” said Archie.

“That's not the worst of it,” said David.

…........................................................................................................................................................

Mary Margaret was sobbing uncontrollable and Natalie tried to calm her down.

“She killed Johanna,” sobbed Mary Margaret and Natalie felt herself tear up. She had just seen her again after decades apart.

“What happened?” asked Natalie trying to understand.

“We were at the clock tower to get Gold's dagger....”

 

_ They had Johanna and Regina had just ripped out Johanna's heart. _

_ “Do not harm her she has nothing to do with this,” pleaded Mary Margaret. _

_ “But of course she does,” mocked Cora. _

_ “Whatever they want Snow don't give it to them,” said Johanna. _

_ “Quiet,” snapped Cora. David pulled his gun, but it was soon taken away by Cora's magic. Regina squeezed Johanna's heart and the older woman cried out in pain. Mary Margaret didn't know what to do. Giving them the dagger would mean they could kill them all once Gold came back to town or kill Gold and become the Dark One. Not giving them the dagger meant Johanna's suffering. _

_ “Oh enough of this. We all know you'll follow your mother's example no matter the cost. All she ever wanted was for you to be good,” said Cora. Mary Margaret felt her blood run cold. She had only said that once in her life. _

_ “Those words. Where did you hear those words?” _

_ “Where do you think?” asked Cora. _

_ “The Blue Fairy made me swear to never speak of that candle. Not because it was a secret, but because it wasn't her!”  _

_ All those years thinking if only Blue had offered her something else maybe she could have saved her mother, when in fact there was nothing she could have done. Cora had tricked her...Cora helped play a part in her mother's death. _

_ “The dagger,” said Cora. _

_ “She didn't offer me that candle. You did.” Cora just smirked and it made her heart sink. “My mother wasn't sick at all was she?” _

_ “Oh she was very sick,” teased Cora.”Than again I couldn't have done it without Odette's mother.” _

_ “What?” demanded Mary Margaret. _

_ “I needed someone close to your mother and who better than her faithful maid. You saw how well Aurora behaved when I had her heart,” said Cora. _

_ “You killed my mother!” cried Mary Margaret. _

_ “Well at least you had the option of the candle. I didn't give Odette a choice,” said Cora. Mina had passed away about a month after her own mother and it hit Mary Margaret like a ton of bricks. Cora had gotten Mina's heart somehow and after using Mina to kill her mother, Cora killed her. _

_ “Why did you do all this?” asked Mary Margaret trying not to cry. _

_ “To make my daughter queen of course,” said Cora as if she was explaining something to a child. Regina looked stunned for second than came back to herself. _

_ “Hand over the dagger,” ordered Regina. _

_ “No! No! No, I won't let you win. Not again!” yelled Mary Margaret. _

_ “You've already lost your mother. How many connections to her do you have left? Not many I imagine. Once the nanny is gone it will just be Odette and I could just as easy arrange her reunion with her mother. Do you think she'll see her child in the afterlife?” asked Cora. _

_ “If we give up the dagger we could still win,” said David. _

_ “Please Snow you have to let me go,” pleaded Johanna. How many people did she have to let go? She let her mother, her father, and her own child go because it was the right thing. Regina squeezed Johanna's heart harder and she fell to the floor. _

_ “What would your mother say if she saw this?” asked Cora. “If only she wasn't dead. The dagger dear.”   _

_ Mary Margaret  threw it to the ground and fell to knees. She couldn't lose Johanna. A life wasn't worth this. They would just have to get it back somehow. Cora summoned the knife to her and smiled. _

_ “Such a good girl,” said Cora. _

_ “You have what you came for,” said Mary Margaret. Cora nodded and Regina returned Johanna's heart. Mary Margaret stood up and Johanna went to come towards them. _

_ “Not everything,” said Cora and with a wave of her hand she pushed Johanna from the clock tower. Mary Margaret looked down and saw her nanny and caretaker dead on the ground. She barely felt David pulling her away. She turned and faced Regina and Cora. _

_ “Well there you go. You see what good gets?” asked Regina before they both disappeared in a puff of smoke. She fell against David and he held her close. She had to let someone go again. _

 

Natalie wasn't aware of the tears on her face. Her mother had been used to kill someone she loved and than had been killed. Mary Margaret looked at her through red rimmed eyes.

“She tricked me, she killed people I loved and than she threatens you. I can't let her hurt anyone else. I don't care what I have to do,” said Mary Margaret determined.

“Oh please be careful and don't go to her level,” said Natalie. Mary Margaret looked furious.

“After everything she's done to us for no reason at all! No...she's going to pay for this. For all of this!” Before Natalie could say anything else, Mary Margaret stood up and stormed out. Natalie sat there feeling numb. She felt Archie sit down next to her and take her hand. David had just finished telling him what had happened at the clock tower and what really happened to Odette's mother.

“Can we just sit here?” asked Natalie. Archie squeezed her hand and sat with her in silence.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

_ The Enchanted Forest _

 

Odette stood by herself at the marker of her mother's grave and twisted the chain of her necklace. It hadn’t been that long since Queen Eva had passed and now her mother was gone. Odette wiped her eyes, her mother wouldn't want anyone to see her carrying on this way. She felt someone next to her and looked down to see Snow standing next to her carrying a single flower.

“I'm sorry about your mother,” said Snow. Odette nodded and Snow squeezed her hand.

“At least our mothers aren't alone anymore. I bet my mother missed yours a lot and now she has her friend back,” said Snow. Odette nodded and Snow squeezed her hand again.

“We have each other still,” said Snow.

“Yes we do and we always will,” said Odette. Snow hugged her and Odette hugged her back. Her mother would want her to focus on her duties to Snow. Like her mother and her mother before her, Odette knew that was how she would stay close to her mother's spirit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode referenced-The Queen is Dead.
> 
> Was I the only one who wondered how Cora managed to kill Eva? 
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback!!!!


	31. Book 2-Chapter 14

“But what do we tell Belle?” asked Natalie. Blue looked at her and sighed. The three of them were outside and Blue was going to cast a barrier spell over their house to keep them safe from Regina and Cora.

“It's not like we can just tell her that a fairy cast a spell to keep us safe from the chance that we might have a new Dark One that could want us dead,” hissed Natalie. 

David had also told them that Hook had followed Mr. Gold to New York and had attacked him. Hook used some sort of poison and it was slowly killing Mr. Gold.  Now that Cora and Regina had the dagger and with Gold's weakened state he was almost a sitting duck. Emma, Henry, and Neal were bring him home on Hook's ship and they planned on taking a stand against Cora and Regina at Gold's shop. Ruby was going to pick up Henry and bring him here to keep him safe with a barrier spell cast by Blue. After that she was going to head back to the convent to talk to the other faeries about a plan of attack should Cora succeed.

“What if Cora does become the Dark One. Is this going to keep her out?” asked Natalie. Archie put his hand on Natalie's arm.

“It's going to be okay,” said Archie.

“If I had a dollar for every time someone said that,” snapped Natalie and she went back into the house. Archie sighed and looked at Blue.

“She's scared and for good reason,” said Blue.

“She's not alone,” said Archie wearily. Blue nodded and patted his arm

“The spell should hold for awhile against Dark Magic, but if it gets really bad here I would suggest leaving Storybrooke,” said Blue.

“We'll lose our memories though,” said Archie.

“I have Nova working on a spell that would allow people to cross the town line. She thinks she almost has it done. Even if it's not ready...well I never thought I would say this, but it might be better to be cursed and outside of Storybrooke where there is no magic than to stay here with a Dark One and Evil Queen,” said Blue. 

Archie had to admit she might be right, he couldn't risk what would happen to Natalie if they stayed here if Cora got Rumpelstiltskin's powers. _ Cora’s killed countless people to get what she wants. She killed Odette’s mother...why wouldn’t she try to hurt Natalie now if she thought it would get her closer to Regina, _ thought Archie. He nodded in agreement and Blue closed her eyes and raised her wand. A few moments later a light silver sheen of a dome came over the whole house and yard.

“Only those who you wish to enter or leave may do so. I have to go now,” said Blue and she gave Archie a hug. She disappeared with a wave of her wand and Archie walked back into the house. Belle was sitting on the steps looking very nervous and petting Bear. Archie could hear things slamming in the kitchen

“Natalie seemed really upset and she went to go clean the kitchen. I would have offered to help, but she seems really, really upset,” said Belle.

“It's a very long story and one that we'll have to explain later,” said Archie.

“If it's a bad time for me to be here I'll just...” started Belle and Archie cut her off.

“No please. Just give me a minute to talk to Natalie,” said Archie. Belle nodded and her attention went back to Bear. Archie went into the kitchen where Natalie was taking things out of the dishwasher and slamming them onto the counter. Archie took her hand and felt how it was shaking.

“Calm down,” whispered Archie.

“It's really hard to stay calm considering everything that's going on,” hissed Natalie and she felt a pain in her side and she winced. Archie saw it and he made Natalie look at him.

“Please...calm down. This isn't good for you at all,” pleaded Archie. Natalie nodded and took a deep breath.

“I'm scared,” admitted Natalie.

“You know they won't let her win the war,” said Archie. Natalie nodded and she took a deep breath. Archie took her hands in his and squeezed. “It's going to be okay.”

“I don't know how long we can keep this from Belle though. It's going to be a little difficult to keep what we are from her if we get attacked or have to leave town,” said Natalie softly. Archie nodded, he hadn't wanted to tell Belle yet about...well everything until she had time to settle in and maybe try to jog some of her memory back. But, if things came to head they might not have a choice.

“We'll sit her down soon and talk to her about everything. For now let's just try and get though the rest of today,” said Archie. Natalie nodded and she started getting stuff out to make them all dinner. Archie looked out the window and saw a faint shimmer of the dome and hoped that he was right about it being okay.

A little while later Ruby parked her truck in the driveway and got out with Henry next to her. Archie let them in and Pongo and Bear pounced on Henry and Ruby the second they came in.

“So they just like that with everyone,” teased Belle.

“How are you feeling?” asked Ruby petting Pongo.

“A little better. And who is this?” asked Belle looking at Henry.

“I'm Henry,” he said and he sat down on the sofa looking more than slightly put out. Bear sat down next to him and put his head in his lap.

“Ruby and Henry are going to be joining us for dinner. I think Natalie is working on roast,” said Archie.

“Well I'll just see how she's doing than,” said Ruby heading into the kitchen and Belle followed her. Archie sat down next to Henry.

“You want to talk?” asked Archie. Henry sighed and looked at Archie sadly.

“It's my fault that Mr. Gold got attacked by Hook back in New York. I wanted to go back to my dad's apartment to get my camera and that's when Hook attacked him,” said Henry wiping his eyes.

“If you hadn't gone back for the camera were you going to go back to your father's apartment later for something else?” asked Archie.

“I don't know. Maybe for dinner,” said Henry. Archie nodded.

“It didn't matter what you were going to go back for, he was going to be waiting for him. I got the feeling that Hook’s been mad at Gold for a very long time now,” said Archie.  _ I spent a week in the hold of ship so he could find out what could hurt Gold. Trust me he’s wanted Gold for a long time.  _

“But he said it was my fault,” said Henry. Archie sighed, Gold had clearly been enraged and scared and had lashed out at Henry in that rage.

“You didn't start the fight between them Henry. It was between Hook and Gold and I'm telling you that it wasn't your fault at all,” said Archie. Henry hugged Archie tightly and Archie hugged him back.

“I just wish I could talk to my mom and make her see that this is all wrong,” said Henry.

“I do too. She's just...she's impatient. She wants everyone to forgive her and love her right now. But the thing is Henry it takes time to earn people's forgiveness and love. Her mother is giving her what she thinks is love, but it isn't. Real love doesn't do what Cora is doing to your mother. Tricking her into doing the wrong things and saying it's all for her,” said Archie.

“You want the people you love to do the right thing,” said Henry.

“You also forgive them when they do the wrong thing,” said Archie. He knew that Henry was upset at Emma and at Regina for the lies and wrong they were doing but it was important that he forgive them for their actions.

“So before everything went wrong did you have a good time?” asked Archie. The young boy smiled and started to tell Archie all about his time in New York and how he learned to sail a ship with his father.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

Ruby could sense how tense Natalie was, she gave off a scent of just nerves and tension. She was putting on calm face for Belle's sake. It was clear to Ruby they hadn't told her about magic and everything going on between Regina, Cora and Snow was clearly wearing Natalie down. Not to mention everything that happened over the last few days was enough to wear anyone down.

“So is he your little brother?” asked Belle.

“Who...oh Henry. No, he's just a kid I get to babysit once in awhile,” said Ruby sitting down to cut some carrots. Natalie was browning the roast and getting ready to go in the oven. Belle sat down with bowl of potatoes and a peeler.

“Remember to peel away from yourself,” said Natalie. Belle blushed and held up to hand to show a band-aid.

“Clearly, I'm not a good cook,” teased Belle and Ruby laughed.

“No you are not. We tried to show you once how to make pancakes and you nearly set the whole pan on fire,” said Ruby. Belle laughed and Ruby could sense Natalie calming down a bit. A phone rang and Natalie looked over to the counter.

“Um Belle that's your phone over there,” said Natalie. Belle picked up the phone and flipped it open.

“Hello. Oh Mr. Gold,” Belle sighed and sat down. “I'm really sorry Mr. Gold I told you

before that I don't remember you.” Belle listened and than her face went white and she sat up straight. “Oh...I'm so sorry.” 

Natalie and Ruby watched as Belle seemed to go between confused and saddened by this call. “Wait...Mr. Gold...hello. I don't understand. Where are you?” Belle turned and looked at them near tears. 

“He hung up on me and he said he was dying and...do you know where he is? Can we go see him?” asked Belle.

“We can't,” said Natalie.

“Why not. He saved my life and there has to be something we can do. Do you know where he is?” asked Belle. Natalie sighed and looked at Ruby before looking back at Belle.

“We can't because it isn't safe for us,” said Natalie. Belle looked furious.

“I don't understand and you can't keep me here,” snapped Belle. She turned and stomped out to the living room and she heard Archie telling her not go. Archie closed his eyes and focused on keeping Belle in the barrier. Natalie went on the porch with Archie and saw Belle run into the barrier. She looked scared and mad at the same time and touched the barrier again.

“What is this! Let me out of here. Let me out of here!” cried Belle. She turned and glared at them. “What is going on here! I don't understand.” Belle sat down in the yard and started crying. Natalie went back in the house and over to Henry.

“Do you have the book with you?” asked Natalie. Henry got it out of his backpack and gave it to her. “Thanks. This might make things easier.” Natalie went back out to the porch with the book and gave it to Archie. 

“Do you want to talk to her or do you want me to do it?” asked Natalie. 

“I’ll do it,” said Archie. He went out to the edge of the yard where Belle was sitting and crying.

“What's going on? What is this?” asked Belle touching the barrier again. Archie  held out the book.

“I think this might help give you a start trying to understand who you are,” said Archie.. Belle looked at him confused and took the book.

“Your name is Belle and it isn't because of a nickname. Once upon a time my name was Jiminy Cricket and her name was Odette,” said Archie looking back at Natalie. Belle looked at him beyond confused.

“What are you talking about?” asked Belle.

“We come from a place called The Enchanted Forest and we're...we are fairy characters,” said Archie.

“You...that's...they said I was crazy,” said Belle.

“You aren't crazy. When you crossed the town line you lost your real memories from back home. We didn't want to scare you. It's a lot to take in...when I got my real memories back I thought I was going crazy. Nothing made sense at all. We wanted to break things to you slowly so it wouldn't scare you. This isn't how we wanted to do things. But you can't go see him and I'm sorry,” said Archie.

“Why?” asked Belle.

“Because right now he's in danger and our friends are fighting to keep him safe and he asked us to keep you safe. Until we know that everything is safe none of us can leave,” said Natalie. Belle started crying even harder and Archie rubbed her back.

“He sounded so alone and scared and...I....I feel so sorry for him and I don't know why,” said Belle. Natalie pressed the book on to Belle.

“This will tell you everything,” said Archie. He helped Belle up and back into the house. Grasping the book Belle made her way upstairs and they heard her door shut.

“Nothing ever goes as planned,” said Natalie. Archie took her hand and she leaned against him.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

Ruby finished cooking dinner and Natalie took a plate up to Belle. She was just curled up on the bed reading the book and didn't even notice her. They were about to sit down when there was a knock at the door. Natalie looked at Archie fearful.

“It's not them. I wouldn't let them pass,” said Archie and he got up to see Emma and another man was waiting just outside the barrier. 

“Why couldn't he pass?” asked Emma.

“It's okay Archie. That's my dad,” said Henry.

“Sorry. I control who gets in and out and I didn't know what he looked like,” said Archie. He closed his eyes and focused on letting him in. A few seconds later he was standing next to Emma.

“Wow. Why couldn't we get this model,” he teased.

“I'm not the Blue Fairy,” said Emma hugging Henry.

“Is it over?” asked Natalie. Emma nodded and it was clear she had something to tell them.

“Hey Ruby can you take Henry home and Neal needs a room,” said Emma. Ruby nodded and gathered up her and Henry's things before leaving with Neal. Emma waited until they were gone before telling her story.

“Cora's dead,” said Emma and Natalie looked torn between relief, worry and sadness.

“And Regina?” asked Archie.

“She's alive and so is everyone else,” said Emma sounding worried.

“I take it Regina isn't taking her mother's death that well,” said Archie. Emma nodded gravely.

“No...not really,” said Emma.

“What happened?” asked Natalie. Emma sighed.

“Mary Margaret got a candle from Gold and she used it to save Gold, but she had to curse Cora to do it,” said Emma. Natalie was speechless and she felt Archie's hand on her shoulder. Natalie looked at Emma and she could tell she was holding something back.

“You aren't telling us something,” said Natalie.

“Mary Margaret found out that Cora's heart wasn't in her body and that in order to get the curse to work the heart has to be in the body,” said Emma.

“Oh no,” said Archie figuring out what had happened.

“She got Regina to put her heart back,” said Natalie quietly and Emma nodded.

“I don't know what to do now. Regina took her mother's body and left. Mary Margaret's in shock. She told David what happened and then she just checked out,” said Emma.

“Do you want me to talk to her?” asked Archie.

“I think you guys need a moment to breath. I think we all do and we'll go from there. The barrier will hold right?” asked Emma.

“We'll be fine,” said Archie. Emma nodded and left the house. Natalie looked up at him and she looked so tired to him.

“It's never going to end is it?” asked Natalie.

“This is between them and nothing you can do will fix it. We've tried. Regina will come to us when she's ready,” said Archie. Natalie nodded and he kissed her forehead. “We'll talk to Mary Margaret in the morning,” said Archie.

“I should tell Belle about Gold and...” Archie cut her off.

“I'll talk to Belle. I want you to go and eat dinner. You hardly had breakfast and you didn't eat lunch,” said Archie giving her a look.

“Okay,” said Natalie. She went into the kitchen and Archie headed upstairs. He knocked on Belle's door before going in. She looked up at him and shrugged.

“So you used to be a cricket,” said Belle.

“You used to be princess,” said Archie sitting down. Belle sat the book aside and tried to gather her thoughts.

“So why did I lose my memories?” asked Belle.

“The curse is broken, but there still seems to be some lingering magic effects. When you cross the town line you lose all your memories of our old life,” explained Archie.

“So how do I get my memories back? Is there magic for that?” asked Belle.

“Not yet,” said Archie. Belle looked disappointed and looked down at book. “I'm sure that with time we can bring something back.”

“Thank you for being honest with me,” said Belle.

“I know this is a lot to take in and you are doing a remarkable job,” said Archie. Belle sighed.

“I think I want to be alone right now if that's alright,” said Belle.

“We'll start our sessions tomorrow. You should know that Mr. Gold is going to be fine. If you want to see him...,” said Archie.

“No... not just yet. But thank you. For being honest with me,” said Belle. Archie left the room. Natalie was sitting at the kitchen table and was piling potatoes on her plate. Archie sat down next to her and took her hand.

“She's taking it well. She's not ready to see Gold yet, but she does want her memories back,” said Archie getting his own plate.

“Is it normal that I don’t know how to feel about Cora’s passing?” asked Natalie. “I mean part of me feels guilty for feeling relief that she’s gone. Along with just a mixed bag of feelings that I can’t figure out,” said Natalie. 

“ I know you’re worried about how Mary Margaret is handling what she did and I know you feel for Regina since you lost your own mother and….” started Archie. 

“She killed my mother...she shoved Regina into the darkness. She made us all think you were dead...it’s hard,” said Natalie. 

“You feel badly for your friends and that’s completely normal. It’s also normal that you feel a sense of relief that she’s gone considering the danger she posed to us all and well I would be a bit worried if you didn’t feel a bit of guilt about feeling relieved. You care about people. No matter who they are,” said Archie. 

“Well the only good thing out of this whole mess is Hook is stuck in New York somewhere. At least that worked itself out,” said Natalie. 

“Thank god for small favors,” said Archie. They finished dinner and cleaned up together. Natalie curled up next to him on the sofa when they were done and Archie put an arm around her. 

“Would it be wrong if we tried to enjoy the few quiet moments we’ve been granted?” asked Natalie. Archie pressed a kiss to forehead before pulling her closer. 

“I think we need to enjoy them while we can,” said Archie.  

Belle came downstairs much later and saw that Archie and Natalie were sitting on sofa together and that Natalie was asleep on his shoulder and that Archie was stroking her hair. She stood there watching them and felt something in her heart.  _ I want what they have...did I want that with Mr. Gold...did we have that?  _ She went back upstairs to her room and when she dreamed she was in a castle, a room with a small window that didn't open and someone telling her that he loved magic more than her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode reference-The Miller's Daughter
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome


	32. Book 2-Chapter 15

 

“I wish you wouldn't,” said Archie. Natalie sipped her tea and looked at Archie, he was almost as bad as the dogs were when they wanted attention. Right now he was giving her that “I’m deeply concerned and not happy at all”  look she believed he must have mastered over the years. 

“Jiminy someone has to check on her. If I had just believed her before this mess might not be so bad,” said Natalie. That deeply concerned look became more fixed on his face as he looked at her. It had been almost two days since Cora had died. Archie had gone to check on Mary Margaret and couldn't get anything out of her. It was clear she was in a serious depressive state and it was going to take time to snap out of it. The town was still standing so Regina hadn't made a move yet. Natalie was getting worried though, she knew that the longer Regina spent alone the more time it gave her to plot against them. 

“That was her mother's fault not yours,” said Archie.

“No one should have to grieve the loss of a parent alone,” said Natalie twisting her necklace. Archie sat his cup down and closed the distance between them. He looked down at her and put his hand on her midsection. It wasn't much a difference, but he could feel it.

“I just want you to be careful,” said Archie. Natalie took his other hand in hers and held it. 

“What if I ask Gold to come with me? He does owe us after all,” said Natalie. Archie sighed, he had a feeling she had already made up her mind and it was a lost cause to get her to change it. 

“If he doesn't go with you, you promise to come home,” said Archie. 

“I promise,” said Natalie. Archie nodded and went to step away and Natalie held on to his hand and tugged him down to her level. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Archie hesitated for a moment before putting his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him and kissing her back. 

“Oh..I...I'm so sorry,” stammered Belle and she turned and left the kitchen. Natalie couldn't help but smile a little and Archie's ears turned red.

“Well she has to know that you've kissed me before considering,” said Natalie putting her hands on her stomach. 

“I think she would not like to see what lead to you getting in the condition you're in,” said Archie. 

“Next time I promise only to do that behind a shut and locked door,” said Natalie. She went to head upstairs for her shower and Belle came back into the kitchen looking sheepish. 

“Sorry about that,” said Belle. 

“No it's alright. We...we just...” said Archie pouring Belle a cup of coffee and sitting down across from her. Belle smiled.

“Forgot you had a housemate,” teased Belle.

“Sort of,” admitted Archie. Belle sipped her coffee and looked thoughtful. 

“So do you mind me asking what we're going to do to help me get my memories back?” asked Belle. 

“Well I thought we could start with you keeping a journal about your dreams,” said Archie. 

“My dreams,” said Belle sounding skeptical. 

“When we were cursed we would have dreams about our lives back in the Enchanted Forest. They were are memories trying to surface. The weaker the curse got the more vivid the dreams became. Our subconscious still remembered who we really were. I would like to see if that's going to work with you,” said Archie. Belle nodded and sipped her coffee. 

“I guess we could try that,” said Belle. After Natalie finished her shower she came back downstairs and they had breakfast. 

“Maybe while I'm out, you and Belle could take the boys for a walk,” said Natalie. Bear and Pongo both perked up at the word 'walk'. 

“You have to go work?” asked Belle. 

“I have to go check up on a friend. I hope it doesn't take to long,” said Natalie. 

“Just call me if you need anything,” said Archie.  Natalie nodded and headed out. Belle went upstairs to get dressed and Archie rubbed Pongo behind the ears. 

“Sometimes boy I would give anything for a quiet life,” said Archie. 

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

Natalie let herself into Gold’s shop and was impressed about how put together it looked. You could hardly tell there had been a massive fight in here.  _ Well I guess magic has its perks. _

“It's good to see you Dr. White,” said Gold coming out of the back room.

“Considering what could of happened it’s good to see you too,” said Natalie.

“How's Belle? Is she doing alright?” asked Gold.

“We had to tell her the truth about Storybrooke after you called. She's taking it well, but she's not ready to see you just yet. Just give her time,” said Natalie. Gold nodded and looked slightly downcast and for a second Natalie actually felt sorry for him.

“You came by for something else though,” said Gold.

“I wanted to check up on Regina. Considering how her mother passed I thought you would like to come with me,” said Natalie. 

“I take it Dr. Hopper doesn't want you going alone considering your condition,” said Gold pointing at her stomach..

“Yes,” said Natalie feeling annoyed. It was one thing to have Archie being worried about her because she was pregnant, it was another to have someone like Gold seeming to mock Archie’s concern about her.  

“I do Regina and Cora my respects. Come on than,” said Gold. Natalie followed him to his car and he started the drive over to the cemetery. He parked the car and conjured two red roses and handed one to Natalie. 

“It's rude to come empty handed,” said Gold. They went over to Regina's family tomb. Gold opened the tomb door and Natalie eyed the narrow staircase. 

“Here,” said Gold and he took her arm and teleported her downstairs. Natalie could hear Regina crying and saw her laying a rose on a coffin that read: Cora Mills-Beloved Mother.

“I miss you,” said Regina. Natalie knew how hard it was to lose your mother and even though Cora had killed her mother and Snow's this was something she wouldn't wish on anyone.  _ Why couldn’t you just love her the way she was, _ thought Natalie.

“Black was always your color,” said Gold. Regina looked up and glared at both of them.

“I'm here to bury my mother so if you come to gloat,” snapped Regina.

“We're here to pay our respects,” said Gold putting the rose on top of the coffin. Natalie put hers on top and looked at Regina.

“I am sorry for your loss,” said Natalie.

“I don’t want your pity,” said Regina.

“It's not pity Regina, it's understanding,” said Natalie. 

“Your mother and I had our differences, but she will always hold a place in my heart,” said Gold. Natalie had heard rumors that Rumpelstiltskin had been Cora's teacher, but hearing the tone in his voice she had to wonder if there was more than a teacher-student relationship between the two.  _ I don’t want to know. I could live my whole life not knowing that. _

“You killed her to save your own life,” said Regina not even looking at him.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” said Gold. 

“Like getting Mary Margaret to trick me into killing her. You maybe able to hide behind your dagger, but she can't,” said Regina. 

“What she did was wrong, but revenge isn't going to bring your mother back,” said Natalie.

“You always defend her!” said Regina full of bitterness.

“I've defended you too,” said Natalie. 

“And look what's it's gotten me,” said Regina gesturing to the coffin. 

“Oh come on now. You know that killing her will cost you the thing you love. Henry,” said Gold. Regina looked down at the coffin and glared. 

“Why don't you give up this life of vengeance? It will never make you happy,” said Gold. Natalie couldn't believe that Gold of all people was asking Regina to give up what had brought her to this point. 

“Yes it will,” said Regina.

“Your mother killed Snow's mother and my mother. Snow in turn killed yours...when does this end?” asked Natalie.

“When she dies,” said Regina. 

“And then Emma kills you and where does that leave Henry?” asked Natalie.  _ Will she at least think of him? How much this has to be hurting him? _

“You've had a whole curse full of vengeance and where did that get you. It left a hole in your heart,” said Gold.

“That was your curse,” said Regina.

“And you cast it and you still haven't learned your lesson that your mother did years ago,” said Gold. 

“What lesson?” asked Regina.

“That you can't have everything you want. Your mother wanted power and she ripped out her own heart to get it. You want revenge and Henry will be the price you pay,” said Gold. 

“Never. I will have my son and I will kill Snow White. I will find a way to have everything,” said Regina. Gold shook his head and started to leave.

“Now you have my pity, because until you learn you are always going to be alone,” said Natalie turning to follow Gold. They teleported back to the car and Gold started driving back to town.

“We have to tell Emma and the others what's happening,” said Natalie. Gold rolled his eyes. “They helped keep Belle safe and Regina knows she can't get to you.” Gold looked over her at and he sighed. 

“You are a smart one when you want to be,” said Gold.

“I just know Regina and she knows how to inflict wounds,” said Natalie. They went over to Mary Margaret and David's apartment. Gold knocked on the door and David opened the door. The look on his face was of barely hidden disgust and rage. 

“You can stay, but he has to go,” said David pointing at Gold.

“Please this is important,” said Natalie.

“Ever the constant peacekeeper,” said Gold. “You are going to want to hear what I have to say for her sake,” said Gold pointing to Mary Margaret on the bed. Natalie went into the apartment and over to Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret just rolled over and wouldn't look at her.  _ She’s never taken to her bed like this. She’s taking this harder than I thought. _

Gold came inside and explained that Regina was planning to strike back and that they should be prepared for it. David and Gold decided to go to Regina's family tomb to see if they could find out what she planning. 

“I'll stay here with her,” said Natalie.

“Thank you,” said David. They headed out and Natalie looked over at Emma.

“Has she eaten anything?” asked Natalie and Emma shook her head. Natalie went into the kitchen and made two cups of tea. She took both into the bedroom and shook Mary Margaret lightly. 

“You either drink this or I'm going to pour it down your throat,” said Natalie. It was the tone she had to take after Snow’s parents had died and she refused to eat or sleep. Mary Margaret sat up and took the tea from her. She didn't say anything while she drank the whole cup. Natalie sipped hers and looked over at Henry who had come downstairs for a snack.

“I forgot your book. I'll bring it back soon though,” said Natalie.

“It’s okay. I really want to show it to my dad though,” said Henry. Emma looked down at counter and she had a feeling that Henry was really laying the guilt on thick. Natalie sighed, maybe Archie was right about holding family sessions.

“Can you please be quiet?” asked Mary Margaret.

“No. Now I'm going to make us some toast and you are going to eat it,” said Natalie going back to the kitchen. Emma sent Henry upstairs and she leaned on the counter watching Natalie make toast. 

“You are better at this than me and David,” said Emma. 

“I took care of your mother for a very long time. Old habits die hard,” said Natalie making the toast and putting some sugar and cinnamon on it. “I would have taken care of you too which is a very odd thought.” 

“That's for sure,” said Emma. Natalie took the toast back to Mary Margaret.

“You eat this and we'll all shut up for five minutes and leave you alone,” said Natalie. Mary Margaret sat up and took the toast. She finished it and Natalie kept her word and they all shut up for five minutes until Gold and David came back. Gold explained that Regina had taken chimera blood and viper’s eye for a spell. 

“I don't get it. What's so important about those spell components?” asked David. 

“It's called The Curse of the Empty Hearted,” said Gold.

“What does it do?' asked Natalie. 

“It makes someone love you,” said Gold.

“But isn't that against the rules of magic?” asked Emma. “You can't bring someone back from the dead and you can't make someone fall in love with you.”

“This spell can make someone think they are in love and if you were as desperate as Regina is for love than anything will do,” said Gold. 

“She's going to use it on me isn't she?” asked Henry coming back downstairs. David tried to send him back upstairs, but Henry went over to Emma and demanded the truth from her. 

“She's using the curse to get everything she wants,” said Gold. 

“If she wants Mary Margaret than how does the curse give her that?” asked Natalie.

“Because one of the final components is the heart of the person you hate the most,” said Gold. 

“You have to stop her,” said Emma.

“Oh I don't have to do anything,” said Gold. The pity she felt for Gold earlier was now completely gone.  _ How can he be so caring one second and so damn cold the next, _ thought Natalie. “I believe that warning you fulfills my debt,” said Gold. 

“That's not even close! This is my wife's life we are talking about!” snapped David. 

“Not to mention your grandson!” said Emma. 

“Well wars have costs. This is a blood feud that goes back before you were even thought of my dear and the only way to end a blood feud is by the spilling of more blood,” said Gold.

“You do know that once Regina gets her revenge on Snow she will come after you next,” said Natalie. 

“Let her try,” said Gold. 

“Archie and I can only protect Belle so much. She hurt Belle before and she won't think twice about doing it again,” said Natalie looking him in the eyes. 

“So what the only way to end this is to kill Regina,” said David. Henry looked horrified. 

“Is that the only way?” asked Emma. 

“It might be,” said Gold.

“Stop it! Just listen to yourselves! You are talking about killing my mom. You used to be heroes...what happened to you?” asked Henry. He ran over to the door and grabbed his backpack and coat before running out.

“Henry,” called Emma following him. She grabbed her coat and looked back at David. “No matter how this plays out we need to keep him has far away from this as possible,” said Emma before leaving. 

“She's right. Cora was dangerous because she didn't have a heart. Regina is worst because she still has one,” said Gold.

“So the enemy of my enemy is my friend,” said Natalie. Gold gave her a look.

“Not being a maid has made you very bold dearie,” said Gold. Natalie went back to Mary Margaret and sat next to her. 

“You can't stay here forever,” said Natalie.

“Can't I?” asked Mary Margaret.

“It's not going to do you any good,” said Natalie.

“Just leave me alone,” said Mary Margaret and she rolled over. Natalie stroked her hair and sighed. 

“You don't really want that,” said Natalie. David just looked at her and shook his head. Natalie felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she mentally kicked herself for forgetting to call Archie. She went into the bathroom to take the call in private. 

“Is everything ok?” asked Archie. 

“I wish,” said Natalie and she filled him in quickly about what had happened. 

“Just...just please come home soon,” said Archie and Natalie hated how worried he sounded.

“I will I promise. How's Belle?” asked Natalie.

“We took Bear and Pongo for a walk and now were at the library. I'm hoping it triggers something for her as we work,” said Archie. 

“I'll meet you there later,” said Natalie. They hung up and when she came back David was gone and Gold was still there.

“It appears Henry has run off...again,” said Gold. Natalie sighed and went back over to Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret had pulled the covers over her head tightly.

“You can't breath like that,” said Natalie and she pulled some of the blankets away. 

“At this rate caring for a baby is going to be a walk in the park for you,” teased Gold. Natalie rolled her eyes and she looked down at Mary Margaret and was at lost for what to do. 

…........................................................................................................................................................

Archie hung up his end of the phone and sighed. Natalie was going to stay for awhile with Mary Margaret until they got things settled with Regina. He knew how much she cared about Snow, it was only natural that she want to be with her. He couldn't help but worry about all the stress she was putting herself. As soon as all this mess was settled he was going to make her take a break, than again he might have better luck teaching Bear to play dead. She was stubborn, but then again she only wanted to help others. He left the office and rejoined Belle who was sorting books on a cart.

“Everything alright?' asked Belle.

“Natalie is going to be taking a little while longer to make sure are friend is okay. She'll meet us as soon as she can,” said Archie taking some books off the cart and flipping through them to make sure they were in good condition. 

“So was my relationship with Mr. Gold anything like yours with Natalie?” asked Belle. 

“What?” asked Archie and Belle looked nervous.

“It's just in the time that I've been with you two I've seen how much you two care about each other. I just want to know if we care about each other the same way,” said Belle.

“You cared about him a great deal and he cared about you too. It wasn't always easy for the two of you, but you never stopped trying. Honestly that is the hardest part, it's to never give up,” said Archie. Belle looked down at the books and than she sat down. 

“Did you ever give up on Natalie?” asked Belle. Archie sat his stack aside and looked at Belle.

“I did and it was one of the worst moments of my life. I love her, but in that moment I was very weak. It hurt both us a great deal and it took work to move past it. I don't know everything that happened between you two in the past or here, but I know that you two have done a lot of work to be together,” said Archie. 

“I just...I don't know what we saw in each other to fall in love in the first place. What made you and Natalie fall in love?” asked Belle. 

“I fell in love with how kind she is and how loyal she is. Someone once told me that people see Natalie as broken and I never saw that. I saw someone who is a fighter and willing to put her all into everything she did. I'm sure there was something in me that Natalie saw. I don't know what it is was, but I think Gold saw in you someone who understood him and helped him to be a better a person,” said Archie. Belle turned a bit pink around the ears and went back to the stack of books. 

They were at it for about an hour when Natalie came in with a bag of lunch from Granny's. Archie could see that she was looking a little tired as she sat down for lunch with them.

“Is your friend okay?” asked Belle.

“I think she's going to be with time,” said Natalie. She felt Archie's hand on her upper back and she couldn't help but feel some of the tension leave her. They worked together for another hour sorting and putting books back on the shelf. Belle looked around pleased. 

“Even though I don't remember this place, I have to say this place is looking really nice,” said Belle with a hint of pride. They headed home and Belle went upstairs to her room to read. Bear and Pongo started pacing around the living room and pawing at the door.

“I think they might need another walk. I think Belle will be alright if we're gone for a little bit. The barrier is still up so she'll be safe,” said Archie. 

“A walk would be nice,” said Natalie. Archie went upstairs and told Belle they were going to go for a walk. 

“I'll be ok here,” said Belle. Natalie took Bear while Archie took Pongo and they headed out for the park. Natalie felt Archie slip his hand into hers as they walked.

“So what happened?” asked Archie. 

“Well Henry got Regina to destroy the curse she planned on casting, however it took him stealing dynamite from the mines and almost blowing up the well to get her to agree to it,” said Natalie.

“He could have blown himself up,” said Archie fighting panic.  _ First the mines, now this.  _

“He wanted to get rid of magic and figured blowing it would do the trick,” said Natalie.

“Well at least he didn't try to blow the mine up,” said Archie.

“Small favors huh,” said Natalie. 

“Is Mary Margaret alright?” asked Archie.

“She's going to be...I hope. She went to take a shower when I left,” said Natalie. “I'm just...I really don't know what to do anymore. It doesn't matter what I say or do they just keep coming at each other and it's really exhausting,” said Natalie.

“You've done your best and now maybe it's time for you to step aside. I know that you care a great deal about both of them, but there comes a time if a treatment doesn't work you have to change it. Maybe you staying out of it is that change,” said Archie. 

Natalie leaned against him for a second and she sighed. She didn't know if she could walk away from them. She had spent almost her whole life caring for them. It wasn't until now that she could have a life of her own. 

“What did you see me?” asked Archie. 

“What?” asked Natalie.

“Belle asked me what made us fall in love and I wanted to know what you saw in me?” asked Natalie. She stopped and looked up at him.

“After all these years you still have to ask. I told a very long time ago you have very kind eyes and that is what I fell in love with. Even when you were a cricket you were the kindest person I had ever met in my life. That still holds up to this day,” said Natalie. Archie bent down and kissed her.

“I thought we agreed to only do that behind a locked door,” teased Natalie when the kiss was done. 

“There isn't anyone to see us this time,” said Archie kissing her again. Unknown to them there was someone watching them. Owen looked at them and noticed how when he kissed her his hand drifted down to her stomach and stayed there. Owen walked away and called Her. 

“So you got my video than. Yeah listen I think I might have something that could be of interest to the Home Office. Not only has no aged here in over two decades, but someone might be expecting something a little special. You might be able to keep a better eye on her once you get here. I hope to see you soon. Love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Reference-Welcome to Storybrooke
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome


	33. Book 2-Chapter 16

Another week passed in Storybrooke and it seemed like maybe Regina was going to stick to her promise to Henry and wasn't going to turn the town to ash or kill Mary Margaret. It seemed that Mary Margaret on the other hand was just going deeper into her depression.

After she and Archie dropped Belle off at the library, he went to work and Natalie headed over to Mary Margaret's to check up on her while Emma and David went to work and Henry to school. She got Mary Margaret to eat and shower, but she refused to talk to her about anything. She stayed till noon and David took over for her. Natalie went back over to the library for a bit to check on Belle and than Belle went to her afternoon session with Archie. Natalie than went and picked up Henry for Emma and took him over to the sheriff station and than helped Emma with the paperwork. She did that till Archie and Belle came to get her and they went home together for dinner. It was Saturday morning and Emma had told her last night to not come over this morning.

“You need a break from my family,” said Emma sitting down with a box of cookies from Granny's. Henry was out with his father and Emma was getting ready to call it a night.

“Has your mother talked to anyone yet?” asked Natalie. She reached into the box and took out three cookies, she had worked through lunch and was starving.

“Between you coming over in the morning and David bring her diner in bed and foot-rubs she's not going to move past this,” said Emma looking annoyed.

“Honestly I've never seen her like this before. Even when her father died she wasn't this out of it. I know what she did wasn't the greatest choice and I'm not proud of her, but considering what Cora did to Archie and what she could have done to this whole town should she have become the Dark One...what she did to Regina when she was just a girl. I'm not sorry that's she's gone. Don't tell them I said that,” said Natalie.

“Worried that Archie will diagnosis you as a psycho?” asked Emma with a small smile.

“I think he has to have at least five sessions before making that call,” said Natalie putting a file away.

“Seriously take a day off from my family. You've earned it. I'll talk to David about her in the morning,” said Emma. Natalie took another three cookies out of the box and Emma raised an eyebrow.

“I take it the all the time sickness has gone away,” said Emma.

“Finally,” said Natalie finishing off a cookie. “Oh I almost forgot. Belle finished the book.” Natalie handed Emma back the book out of her bottom drawer.

“Thanks. How's that going?” asked Emma.

“She's feeling more comfortable being left alone at the library during the day. She's only had a few nightmares since coming to stay with us. Archie says their sessions are going well, he won't give me any real details...still sticking to the doctor-patient rules. She still doesn't remember anything of her old life, but I like to think she's making good memories now,” said Natalie. Emma nodded.

“Do you think Archie might be willing to start seeing Henry again?” asked Emma.

“He's still a bit upset about his father isn't he?” asked Natalie.

“That's putting it mildly,” said Emma.

“If he can forgive Regina, he can forgive you,” said Natalie. Archie and Belle came a little while later and headed home. Emma made it a point to tell Archie that Natalie wasn't to come in or over to their apartment tomorrow.

“She's to take a break from my family,” called Emma and even Belle chuckled.

“I take it your boss has given you orders,” said Belle.

“And I have to follow them,” said Natalie. Archie took her hand has Belle told them that she had found a list of events she must have written before her accident that she had wanted to do at library and couldn't wait till opening day.

“I'm thinking that people could check out cookbooks and than we can have cooking classes at Granny's. I just wish I had written down more,” said Belle.

“You wanted to have book club on Wednesday night and something about afternoon teas on Thursday,” said Archie recalling his first real meeting with Belle. She gave a shy smile and they headed home.

“You don't even sleep in on your days off,” teased Belle when she got up and saw that Natalie already had coffee and tea made.

“I'm used to getting up really early. It's a very old habit,” said Natalie sipping her tea. Belle poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down.

“So any plans?” asked Belle and Natalie had a small grin.

“Well Archie already left since he has a few sessions today and I was thinking while he's out there is a dress I would like to work on,” said Natalie and Belle gave her a look.

“Would it happened to be some sort of white dress one happens to wear when getting married,” Belle teased.

“Yeah...a little bit,” said Natalie. “I'm just thinking of pinning it and cutting,” said Natalie. 

“Do you have a date yet?” asked Belle.

“Actually with everything that has gone on lately we really haven't talked about any wedding stuff,” said Natalie. To be honest it had sort of become almost the last thing on her mind. There was Mary Margaret, Regina and Belle. The baby coming in a few months and her back that needed surgery.  _ I spent hours helping with Regina’s and Snow’s wedding and yet I can’t seem to find a few hours for my own. _

“Well I think I might know a place that has books on weddings. It is your day off,” said Belle with a smile.

“It is my day off,” agreed Natalie.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

“I'm sorry it's been so long since we got together,” said Archie. Marco shrugged and looked at his friend and than at his lunch.

“From what I've heard you and Natalie have been busy trying to take care of Belle and that takes priority,” said Marco and Archie shook his head. He had been so busy since coming back 'from the dead' that he hadn't had  much time to see his friend. So far Pinocchio still hadn't returned to speak to Marco and Archie was at a lost to why. He was finished with his sessions for the day and decided to have lunch with Marco.

“So how's Natalie doing? Do you know what she's having yet?” said Marco.

“It’s still too early to say. Honestly I kind of like the idea of being surprised.  I do wish she would take it easier though. Taking care of Belle is one thing, but she's been trying to help Mary Margaret through what happened with Regina and her mother and it hasn't been easy,” said Archie.

“She's always tried to take care of everyone around her and herself last,” said Marco. Maybe he would talk to her about taking it a little easier tonight. Archie knew that in was in Natalie’s nature to work hard, but lately he felt maybe she was going a little too hard.  _ Nothing too drastic. Maybe cutting down on her hours. Or taking a lunch break. Maybe getting her to sleep past seven on the weekends. Baby steps _

“So I saw Natalie and Belle go into the library this morning and it looks like they’re still in there. She does know what a day off is right?” asked Emma coming up to the counter and ordering a cup of coffee.

“Honestly back home her job was twenty four hours a day, seven days a week,” said Archie and Emma shuddered.

“At least here she gets a maternity leave,” teased Emma.  _ I will be stunned if she doesn’t strap the baby to her and go back to work the next day.  _  Before anything else could be said Mary Margaret came into the dinner and Archie felt relieved that she was finally out of bed.

“Hey I got your call what's wrong?” asked Emma. Mary Margaret looked at Marco with a small smile.

“It's August...I found him,” said Mary Margaret.

“You found my boy,” said Marco sounding stunned.

“How...where is he?” asked Archie.

“I was in the woods and he's living in some old RV out there. He's turned into wood again and he's worried that you're going to be upset with him,” said Mary Margaret.

“What can we do?” asked Emma.

“Maybe Blue can help us,” said Archie.

“Yes! She made him a boy once...maybe she can fix him again,” said Marco. Archie threw down some money for their lunch and piled into Mary Margaret's car.

“I don't understand how he's turned into wood again, ” said Archie.

“Maybe because he wasn't affected by the curse the way we were. I mean he wasn't here in Storybrooke during the curse so he was clearly sent somewhere else,” said Mary Margaret and Archie felt that twist in his gut about what they had done sending him through the wardrobe. Archie looked at Marco and the old man was twisting his wedding ring. Archie couldn't tell them, he had promised Geppetto and even if Marco said the debt was paid he still had to keep that secret.  _ It’s not mine to tell now. _ The drive to the church was quick and Blue was outside reading. She greeted them and listened has Mary Margaret and Marco told her what happened.

“I know about August,” she said. “He came to me just after the curse broke and asked if I could return him to normal.”

“Why didn't you?” asked Emma.

“Because that is who he is. You remember the morning I found you on the beach and turned him into a real boy?” asked Blue looking at Marco.

“It was the happiest day of my life,” said Marco.

“I told him that has long as he stay brave, true and un-selfish he would remain a real boy and I'm afraid that he did not,” said Blue. Marco closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. “It's why he changed back and there is nothing I can do.”

“It's true he's done some things he regrets we all have...but doesn't he deserve a second chance?” asked Mary Margaret. Archie looked at her and knew she wanted to know this for herself too, could she have a second chance after what she had done.

“If there is still a path to redemption than it is for August to take and he has to do it by himself. No one can make him do it,” said Blue looking at Marco. Archie understood that very well, he could have taken a different road several times when he was with his parents, but he could never make himself do it. Looking back now it was out of fear that he stayed for so long. Fear that there was nothing better for him in this life.

“Don't despair Marco. I know there is still hope for your son,” said Mary Margaret.

“Maybe if you try talking to him. August came to you before maybe he just needs to remember that you still care about him,” said Archie.

“I would like to talk to him myself,” said Emma. The group got back in the car and started heading towards the Troll bridge. Marco kept twisting his wedding ring and Archie felt powerless to help his friend. They got to the woods and started walking.

“I'm sure it was this way,” said Mary Margaret leading the way.

“This is all my fault,” said Marco shaking his head.

“Children make their own decisions and you can't blame yourself for that,” said Mary Margaret. Marco looked at Archie and Archie knew that Marco's inner conscience had gotten the better of him and he was going to come clean.

“Yes I can and you should blame me too,” said Marco taking Mary Margaret by the arm and making them stop.

“The wardrobe that I built you...the one that brought Emma to this world. She didn't go alone,” said Marco. Archie watched as Emma looked stoned face and Mary Margaret was confused.

“Of course she did. The wardrobe only had enough magic to take one,” said Mary Margaret.

“It was a lie that I made the Blue Fairy tell you! It had enough magic to transport two...your daughter and my son,” admitted Marco.

“I could have gone with her,” said Mary Margaret stunned. Emma looked at the ground and than sadly at Mary Margaret.

“There is no apology I can give that will make up for what I did. But I am so sorry,” said Marco. Mary Margaret slapped him across the face hard and Archie and Emma were both stunned.

“What are you doing he's apologizing?” asked Emma.

“No I deserve it!” said Marco and he looked at Archie. “He tried to talk me out of it and I wouldn't listen to him and than I made him keep my secret and I am sorry for that too. Now my son is paying for everyone I hurt,” said Marco.

“You knew too?” asked Mary Margaret sadly.

“I did,” admitted Archie and he waited for her to slap him next and Mary Margaret just shook her head.

“I...Marco I am so sorry I'm not myself. You made a mistake and I would have done the same thing if it was my child and I forgive you...you were protecting your son,” said Mary Margaret.

“No I made him carry a burden that no child should have to bear and I called it love. I was selfish and it was wrong,” said Marco.

“Look we can't go back and fix it. All we can do now is move forward and try to get August home,” said Emma. Archie nodded, but he had a feeling this was going to be talked about in great detail much later. They walked a little more until they found the RV and Marco walked quickly ahead of them and went inside.

“Pinocchio,” called Marco and there was no reply. Marco went into the back and and came back and looked heartbroken. “He's gone.”

“What?” asked Emma and she came in and looked around.

“He was just here,” said Mary Margaret

“We have to believe that he'll come back when he's ready,” said Archie touching his friend on the shoulder. Marco looked near tears and he nodded.

“I think it's best we go now,” said Archie. The group headed back towards the car not speaking until Emma's phone rang.

“Emma Swan...what...August! Warn me...warn me about what? Hello!” Emma hung up her phone and looked at them worried. “We have to go back to town. He tried to call me about something! It came from the station,” said Emma.

They ran to the car as Mary Margaret called David and Blue to meet them at the sheriff station. Emma kept trying to call the station and found she couldn't get through.

“The one day I give Natalie off,” muttered Emma to herself. Archie debated calling Natalie, but something in his gut told him that she shouldn't go to the station by herself.  _ It's not safe. _ Marco had his hand on Archie's arm and he could feel the older man shaking.

“Please let my boy be alright...please,” whispered Marco. David and Henry were just pulling up as they were getting out of the car and before they could head inside, August came shambling out of the building before falling on the ground in a heap.

“August!” screamed Emma running towards him with Marco behind her. Emma and Marco turned him over and he seemed almost lifeless.

“My boy...oh my poor boy what happened to you?” asked Marco holding him.

“I'm so sorry Papa,” muttered August.

“It's not you who needs to be sorry. Everything is going to be just fine,” said Marco trying not to cry. August turned his head and looked at Emma.

“Emma.”

“August,” she said taking his hand. August tried to sit up and he grabbed Emma by the coat.

“Emma...she..she,” and that was all he could get out before he went still.

“Oh no...no not again,” cried Marco and Archie could feel the tears in his eyes. He had been there when Geppetto had made him, seen the Blue Fairy give him life, had tried to teach him right from wrong and now the child was really gone. Marco was sobbing and Archie knelt down next to his friend.

“I am so sorry,” said Archie trying to stay calm for his friend.

“No...it can't end this way. He was supposed to get a second chance,” muttered Mary Margaret. 

“What happened...is that August?” asked Neal looking stunned as he joined the group..

“Someone killed him before he could warn me about something. He used his last dying breath to do it. I will not let that be in vain,” said Emma. Archie had heard the gossip about Emma and August before the curse and he had helped her when Natalie and Mary Margaret had gone to jail. It was clear to Archie that she cared about him and whoever did this was going to be sorry in more than one way.

“Brave, truthful and unselfish,” muttered Henry and than he turned to Emma. “Brave, truthful and unselfish. That's what Pinocchio was supposed to be! There is still hope! We just need Blue.”

“I'm here,” she said running up to the group and looking stunned at August on the ground.

“What can you do?” asked Mary Margaret.

“I turned Pinocchio into a real boy after he gave his life to save Geppetto. If his last action was to try and save us than we might be able to bring him back,” said Blue pulling out her wand.

“Please try,” said Marco. Blue waved her wand and a blue light surrounded August and when the light cleared the boy that was Pinocchio was there.

Father?” he asked confused and Marco had to wipe his eyes.

“Pinocchio,” said Marco and he hugged the boy tightly.

“I'm a real boy!” he cried and hugged Marco back.

“It's good to see you again, Pinocchio,” said Archie and Pinocchio looked at him confused.

“Is that you Jiminy?” asked Pinocchio.

“Yep,” said Archie trying not to cry himself as the young boy gave him a hug next.

“Try to do better this time,” said Blue tapping him on the nose. Emma got down so she could look him in the eyes.

“Pinocchio I need to ask you a question and I need you to think real hard. Before you turned into a little boy again, you were trying to tell us something very important. Do you remember?” asked Emma. Pinocchio thought for awhile and than he shook his head sadly.

“I don't remember...I promised to be truthful this time and if I remember I would tell you,” said Pinocchio and Emma nodded.

“Ok. I think your family would like to take you home now. Be good okay,” said Emma giving him a small smile. He nodded and took Marco hand.

“So this is home now?” asked Pinocchio.

“It is now,” said Marco. Archie and Blue followed them.

“Is Odette here too?' asked Pinocchio excited.

“She is,” said Archie smiling. He knew she would be happy to see him. Still he would have to talk to her about how Mary Margaret had acted when finding out the truth.  _ Natalie didn’t know anything until the Curse broke. She would have stopped us had she known. _

“Can we see her? I really missed her stories,” said Pinocchio.

“Well she might have all new stories to tell you,” said Marco. Blue said her goodbyes when they got to the library. Pinocchio ran inside ahead of them.

“Odette!” he called. Natalie looked up from the table her and Belle were sitting at and she looked at him stunned.

“Oh my god! Pinocchio!” Natalie left the table and hugged him tightly. Belle looked at the whole scene confused.

“I thought he was a little wooden boy,” said Belle.

“He was a very long time ago,” said Natalie smiling. She looked up at Archie and Marco. “Where has he been?”

“Why don't we meet up for dinner in a little bit. Odette and I have to talk for a minute,” said Archie. Marco nodded and he took Pinocchio away.

“I'll just put these back,” said Belle picking up the books and heading to the back. Natalie grinned up at him.

“I don't believe it! I...just...where was he? No one checked him in,” said Natalie.

“Ok..so....” started Archie.

“Well go on and tell her,” said a voice. They both looked over and saw Mary Margaret standing there. Archie couldn't read the look on her face.

“Tell me what?” asked Natalie.

“Or did you already know?” asked Mary Margaret coldly.

“She didn't know. I swear I didn't tell her about the plan,” said Archie getting up and going over to Mary Margaret. She brushed past him and looked at Natalie.

“Marco had Blue lie about how many could go through the wardrobe. I could have gone with Emma if he hadn't sent Pinocchio through,” said Mary Margaret. Natalie sighed and looked at Mary Margaret sadly

“I didn’t know until after the Curse had broken about what happened. I was disappointed that he didn’t tell me before,” said Natalie. Archie went back over to Natalie and took her hand.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to tell her. But, I couldn't...I had to keep Marco's secret. I tried to talk him out it and he wouldn't listen to me. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you or Odette. If I had told her she would have stopped it, ” said Archie.

“That's it...'you're disappointed'! I missed out on my daughter's whole childhood because he kept Geppetto's secret!” snapped Mary Margaret glaring at Natalie.

“What do you want me say? I know what's it's like to have to keep secrets. I've kept yours and Regina's secrets for almost my entire life,” said Natalie.

“You know coming here wasn't so bad for you. You finally get to be with your one true love, you get to have a child and a family...you'll get to watch your child grow up,” spat Mary Margaret and Natalie's face went red.

“I've devoted my entire life to you and your family. You have no idea what I went through to find you back in the Enchanted Forest! Even after the curse broke I have done everything I can to help your family and you have the nerve to accuse me of being happy about the happened to your family,” said Natalie. Natalie went to say something else when her face lost color and she fell to floor.

“Oh god! Natalie...Odette,” cried Archie getting on the floor and picking Natalie up. She felt cold to touch. Belle came out of the backroom and looked horrified.

“What happened? Is she alright?” asked Belle.

“Call 911,” said Archie trying to wake Natalie up. Belle pulled out her phone and quickly called 911. Mary Margaret knelt down next to Natalie and was in tears.

“What did I do...oh god Nat! Please wake up.”

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

Archie sat in the waiting room of the hospital just staring at his cup of coffee. Belle sat next him with her knees pulled up to her chest and Archie could see how worried she looked. Across from him David sat with Mary Margaret. Archie knew that Mary Margaret felt guilty about what happened, she was angry about Marco and that they lied about the wardrobe. But on the other hand, her lashing out at Natalie was unexpected and almost cruel.

Dr. Whale came out and Archie dropped his cup of coffee when he stood up.

“Is she alright?” asked Archie.

“She's resting. Why don't we head to her room and we'll talk,” said Whale.

“What happened?” asked Mary Margaret. Dr Whale held up his hands.

“Let me talk to Archie first and than...” Mary Margaret cut him off.

“Please,” pleaded Mary Margaret. Whale looked at Archie and he nodded giving him the okay to talk.

“She had some low blood sugar, but mostly it seems like the fainting was stress related. She needs some rest and to make sure she eats more than a piece of fruit or a sandwich. We're going to keep her over night and release her in the morning. Other than that the baby looks fine” said Whale.

“Can I see her?” asked Archie.

“Of course,” said Whale and he went to take Archie down the hall. Mary Margaret went to follow and Whale stopped her. “I would like to keep it down to one visitor. She needs to rest.” Mary Margaret looked like she was about to cry and David took her shoulder.

“We'll check on her tomorrow. Call of us if you need anything,” said David. Archie nodded.

“We can give you a ride home, Belle,” said Mary Margaret and Belle glared at her.

“I would rather wait here,” said Belle. Mary Margaret went to say something and than she shook her head and let David lead her out.

“Belle are you sure that you want to wait?” asked Archie.

“I'll be fine,” she said. Archie turned and followed Whale down the hall.

“Is there anything else you didn't want to say in front of everyone?” asked Archie.

“No. She needs some rest and to eat a bigger meal once in awhile. She's going to be fine Archie,” said Whale. They went to a room at the end of the hall and Natalie was dozing in the bed. She had an IV hooked up and a heart monitor.

“You can stay as long as you like. Just make sure she goes to sleep and that you get some sleep yourself,” said Whale. He left the room and shut the door. Archie took Natalie's hand and squeezed. She groaned and looked over at him.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey. You scared me,” said Archie.

“Scared me too,” said Natalie. “Is the baby okay,” asked Natalie.

“He's fine. You just had some low blood sugar and you've been very stressed out. Whale says you need to rest and that you're staying overnight,” said Archie. Natalie sighed and she looked at Archie.

“I'm not mad at you. I understand why you couldn't tell me before the Curse, but I understand. I'm mad at Mary Margaret...she...I...after everything...that...I never wanted her to lose Emma. I knew how much she wanted her daughter and I knew how much it hurt her to lose that. After all these years if that's what she thinks I wanted for her than she never knew me at all,” said Natalie. 

Archie nodded and Natalie drifted off to sleep. Archie sighed and settled into this chair. He knew Natalie didn't blame him for what happened, but there was a part him that blamed himself for the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Referenced-Selfless, Brave and True
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome


	34. Book 3-Chapter one

_ The Enchanted Forest _

 

“Well I think after this you won't be able to hide it anymore,” said Odette loosening the corset. Snow sighed and put her hands on her stomach.

“Well at least I look nice for the wedding,” said Snow sitting down to brush her hair. Odette gave her a look and Snow caught it. “What was that for.”

“Well I wish you would be a little happier about telling people other than myself, Charming and Doc,” said Odette. Snow sighed and put her hands in her lap.

“I just...she said she would take away our happiness and this is my happiness,” said Snow, Odette put the brush down and knelt down next to Snow.

“I know what she said. I was there after all. This isn't how you should live your life...in fear and in hiding. You hiding this is like is saying she's won and has taken your happiness. Don't let her win this fight,” said Odette. Snow looked at her and gave her a small half smile.

“When I have my daughter I want you to be there,” said Snow.

“Like I have anywhere else to go,” teased Odette. Snow started laughing until she started crying. Charming came into the room and looked confused.

“What is going on here?” asked Charming.

“We were discussing how best to word a royal birth announcement,” said Snow. Charming's face broke into a smile.

“You want to tell the kingdom?” he asked.

“Well after tonight I'm not going to be able to hide it much longer,” said Snow. Odette grinned and finished doing Snow's hair and redoing her makeup.

“I think we should get going,” said Charming taking her hand. They left the room and Odette starting cleaning up the room. She opened the windows to let some fresh air in and off in the distance she could hear crickets.  _ I miss you. _

Snow and Charming made the rounds at the wedding and after a few dances Snow found herself getting tired and went to take a seat at one of the tables.

“I'm telling you it's true. I heard it from one of the soldiers who fought with Prince James,” whispered one woman.

“Well they did travel with an odd bunch. Dwarves, werewolves and the like. It's not surprising her maid fell in love with a cricket,” giggled another woman. Snow calmly stood up and turned around to face the group who grew silent.

“Well at least my maid has enough sense about her to not gossip about people who could be in earshot,” said Snow. The group of them turned red in the face and Snow decided to find Charming and tell him she was going to bed. He offered to go with her and she declined his offer.

“No stay and have fun for me please,” said Snow and she gave him a hug. She said her goodnights to Thomas and Ella before heading back to her and Charming's chambers. Odette was sitting by the window and stood up when she came in the room.

“Are you feeling alright?” asked Odette.

“Just tired is all,” said Snow. Odette nodded and helped her undress and they talked about the wedding. Snow looked at her friend as she put hung up the dress and checked it for any tears or stains. She had promised herself to someone who loved her more than anything yet they could never be together. She would never have this in her life, yet she was content to stay here with her and see to it she did.

“Are you sure you are alright?” asked Odette.

“I'm just thinking that I am really lucky to have you as a friend,” said Snow. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

_ Storybrooke _

 

Natalie woke up and she looked over at Archie who was still sound asleep. Natalie couldn't help but smile. He looked so at peace and she moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around him. He stirred for a moment before pulling her closer and dozing back off again. He had taken the past two weeks off to be at home with her and even though she told him that she was fine and that he could go back to work he looked at her like she was crazy.

“I hardly took any time off when I came back and you didn't either. Now either we both take a break or I have Whale order twenty-four hour bedrest for you and I stay at home to make sure you stay in bed. Natalie firmly believed he would just to prove a point. Archie would drop Belle off at the library and Ruby would check on her for them during the day. Belle and Archie had sessions in the house and Natalie would go upstairs and sew. It was a bit odd at first to have so much free time with him. They read, they took the dogs for walks, a few tentivate wedding plans were made and they talked about what life would be like after they baby.   _ I like having a quiet, normal life for once, _ thought Natalie. 

Archie rolled over slowly and started waking up. Natalie moved a little closer and kissed him slowly.

“You know that is always the best way to wake up,” said Archie. Natalie grinned and kissed him again.

“Thank you,” said Natalie and Archie looked at her.

“For what?” asked Archie.

“For being here. Just for being you,” said Natalie resting her head on his chest. She felt Archie start running his hand through her hair and she felt Archie dozing back off while listening to his heart beat. After she had been released from the hospital she had come home and wrote up her resignation letter.  _ I just need a break from everything. _ Emma was disappointed, but she accepted it.

“You know anytime you want to come back you have the job,” said Emma. Natalie nodded and cleaned out her desk. Emma sat across from her. “Listen I know that Mary Margaret...I know she's been really all over the place lately, but she does feel really crappy about blowing up at you. It wasn't cool and I think she misses you.”

“I love your mother like she was my own family and what she said was really hurtful and uncalled for. I just need some time,” said Natalie.

“I understand,” said Emma. Natalie picked up her box and left the office. On her way home her phone went off and it was Mary Margaret calling. She didn't pick up and she didn't return any of the calls that came after it. 

Archie had rolled over and Natalie decided to go downstairs and make them some breakfast. They had a doctor appointment this morning to see how the baby was doing.It was starting to be clear that she was pregnant and not just chubby.  _ I never thought I would be happy to have a baby bump. _  Natalie reached for her chair when a stab of pain went through her back. She cried out and fell out of bed with a loud thump. 

“Natalie!” cried Archie. He knelt by her and Natalie whimpered. This was one of the worst episodes yet. There was a knock on their bedroom door and Natalie could feel Bear nosing her and Pongo was whining. 

“Is everything alright?” called Belle though the door. 

“I fell out of bed. It’s fine,” called Natalie. She was surprised that her voice sounded steady.

“We’ll be out in a minute,” said Archie. Natalie felt his shaking hand on her upper back and wanted to cry. She hated scaring him like this. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? Is the baby okay?” asked Archie and Natalie nodded. She pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her back was still tingling a bit and Archie gripped one of her hands while Bear licked at her face. 

“It’s getting worse for you isn’t it?” asked Archie and Natalie nodded. 

“I don’t think I can put it off anymore. I’m gonna have to let Whale operate on my back and soon,” said Natalie. Honestly she had wanted to put it off till after the baby was born and settled. However her back clearly had other plans for her. It also scared her a bit.  _ What if it makes everything worse for me? _

“I’m sorry I scared you,” said Natalie and Archie kissed her forehead. 

“It’s not your fault at all. We’ll talk to Whale after the appointment this morning. Are you sure you’re alright though?” asked Archie. 

“My pride hurts more than my arms,” said Natalie. Archie hugged her tightly. He knew how much Natalie valued her independence and this issue was starting to get in the way of that. He could understand her being nervous about the operation and what would happen afterwards. She let him help her into her chair and they went downstairs for breakfast. Belle had already put the coffee pot and tea pot on. She looked pale and worried.

“Sorry about that…I had a thing with my back again,” said Natalie.   

“You’re alright though?” asked Belle. 

“We’re going to talk to the doctor about her options today,” said Archie. Natalie got the dogs their breakfast while Archie made them breakfast. Natalie went to go take her shower first after breakfast and Belle decided now was as good a time as any to speak up.

“So I’ve been thinking. It’s been almost three weeks and while I don’t have any of my old memories back I’m getting better about being on my own,” said Belle.

“You also seem to be having less nightmares,” said Archie putting the last dish in the washer. If Belle wanted to talk about her progress he was open to it, but he had a feeling there was something more Belle was dancing around .

“So maybe I could start trying to live on my own again. Not all at once. Like I could spend a night at my place with Ruby or Granny and work up to being alone all the time. I mean that’s what we’ve been trying to work towards right?” asked Belle.

“Well yes, but only if you feel up to it and not because you think you’re in the way,” said Archie and Belle sort of shrugged and blushed. 

“It’s just if you and Natalie need some more time alone to figure out what to do about her back and well I know the baby isn’t due next week, but I sort seem to be taking up it’s room. Unless Natalie plans on giving up her sewing room and well, I think she would take her arm off than give up that space,” said Belle.

“Belle if you really feel like being on your own we’ll figure out, but understand you can always come back here anytime you need to. There is no rush on you getting better and you aren’t getting in the way of anything,” said Archie. 

“Shower’s free,” called Natalie from upstairs and Belle grinned.

“You’re going to be a very good father,” said Belle and she went up to take her shower. Pongo put his head in Archie’s lap and Archie gave him a rub behind the ears. 

“It’s nice to have a vote of confidence from a princess,” said Archie.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………....

 

It was still too soon to tell what the baby was going to be and to be honest Archie had no idea what he was looking at, but Natalie sort of had an idea based on her own time doing ultrasounds. 

“Well it’s not a litter of puppies, but I’m pretty sure that’s the head,” said Natalie and the tech, Mark grinned 

“You got a good eye. Everything looks to be right on track. We’ll do one at the twenty week mark to make sure everything is still on track,” said Mark. He turned off the machine and handed Natalie some wet naps to clean up the goo. 

“I’ll tell Dr. Whale that you wanted to see him,” said Mark. He left and Natalie started cleaning herself up and redressing.

“How are you feeling?” asked Archie and Natalie pushed herself up.

“Nervous. It’s not a matter of if anymore, it’s a matter of when can he do it. I really thought it would stop or be manageable until we had the baby. I don’t like the idea of how long I might not be able to do anything could be. One of us needs to go back to work before we dip into the savings to hard. I can only imagine what the bill for this is going to look like. I could always see about going back to the shelter once I’m mobile again and…” 

“I just want you to be okay,” said Archie and Natalie looked over at him and saw how worried he was. Natalie took his hand and Archie went on. 

“They’ll get their money in good time and well between the two of us I think we have a decent amount set aside for a rainy day. If not well I would like to think our friends won’t see us starve,” said Archie and Natalie had to smile a bit.  _ Well I’m sure Granny wouldn’t let us. And Ruby. Emma...Mary Mar….well I’m sure we have a good number of people willing to see us through.  _

“It doesn’t matter how long it takes for you to get through this, we’ll get through it together,” said Archie. 

“Can I just marry you right now and call it a day?” asked Natalie and she gave Archie a hug. There was a knock on the door giving them enough time to pull away when Dr. Whale came in. 

“I was told you wanted to see me,” said Whale and Natalie nodded. She explained how the pain in her back was getting a bit worse and that she wanted to go through with the surgery as soon as possible. Archie noticed her grip got tighter the more she spoke, but her tone stayed even and calm. 

“We could have you in by tomorrow morning if you want. You would have to stay overnight for observation and for fasting. We would want to do another scan of your back to make sure nothing has changed and we operate in the right section. It might take a few hours in the OR and a few nights here to make sure everything is closed up and you don’t have any infections before leaving,” said Whale. 

“We have to make some arrangements first,” said Natalie and Whale nodded. 

“Just be in before six tonight so we can get you checked in and start the fasting. We can do the scan right before we start,” said Whale. 

“Thank you,” said Archie and Whale left them alone. 

“So I think Marco can handle the dogs for a few days,” said Archie.

“I could see if Ruby would be willing to stay with Belle for a few days,” said Natalie. 

“So what do you wanna do with the rest of your day?” asked Archie. 

“Try to not think about tomorrow morning,” said Natalie. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“I just wish she would talk to me,” said Mary Margaret stirring her coffee. Ruby took a bite of her sandwich and sighed. She didn't know what to do to help her friends. Mary Margaret had a fight with Natalie and the two hadn't spoken since. Mary Margaret had tried to reach out to her, but Natalie was too hurt to talk. She didn’t blame Natalie for being hurt, but Ruby wished she would give Mary Margaret a chance to talk. 

“You know that she cares about you and that's why it hurt her so badly,” said Ruby. Mary Margaret nodded.

“She's been with me my whole life and now I feel a little lost,” admitted Mary Margaret.

“Is it because she's with Archie now and is going to have her own family?” asked Ruby. Mary Margaret nodded and looked at her coffee.

“I am so happy for her, but on the other hand it's hard. Cora said she was the last line I had to my mother and she was right. I'm jealous I guess...she's finally going to get her happy ending. She's going to watch her child grow up and I never got that. It's not her fault and it's not Archie's fault either. They never would have had this back home,” said Mary Margaret.

“I know it was hard for you to let go of Emma and to miss everything, but some good things did come out of it. Henry...Emma met his father here in this land. He wouldn't be here if not for that,” said Ruby.

Ruby nodded her head at Mindy who was cleaning off a table. “Mindy was a mouse back in our land, now she's dating Happy. He sends her flowers every Tuesday afternoon. People are not only finding their True Loves again, but some people are finding it for the first time.” Mary Margaret nodded and Ruby decided to change the topic. 

“So how’s the garden going?” asked Ruby and Mary Margaret smiled. Ruby knew about the beans and that they were being grown just outside of town. It was an odd feeling thinking that maybe they could go back. 

“It’s actually just a matter of days now before we can harvest and it looks to be a good one,” said Mary Margaret. Mary Margeret had just come back from showing Emma the field and was worried about how torn Emma seem about going back to the Enchanted Forest.  _ What if she’s not the only one who doesn’t want to go back? _ Ruby’s phone went off and she checked and looked surprised. 

“It’s Natalie,” said Ruby. She answered and try to make her voice sound as normal as possible. “Hey what’s up? Oh...oh...are you alright?” Mary Margaret had to fight the urge to rip the phone out of Ruby’s hand during the pauses in the conversation to listen in. “He can get you in that soon? Yes. Of course I’ll stay with Belle. However long it takes. No. I’ll meet her after my shift is over. I’ll see you soon. Bye,” said Ruby and she hung up the phone. 

“What is going on?” asked Mary Margaret and Ruby sighed. Natalie hadn’t made her promise to keep it a secret and it was only a matter of time before word got out anyway. 

“Natalie is going in to have the arrow in her back taken out tomorrow morning. Well she’s going in tonight, but Whale is going to operate on her tomorrow morning to get it out. She asked if I would look after Belle while she and Archie are in the hospital,” said Ruby. 

“Oh my god,” said Mary Margaret stunned. Natalie had filled in her about the issues with her back and that Whale could help her.  _ I know she said it was a small chance that she would be able to walk again, but who knows.  _

“I know,” said Ruby. 

“Well come on,” said Mary Margaret and she grabbed her purse. “We have a lot to do before she goes in,” said Mary Margaret. Ruby picked up her bag and thought about how maybe it was good Natalie couldn’t get out of her chair yet.  _ She would probably kick my ass.  _

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………....

 

Belle stood outside of Gold’s Shop and squared her shoulders. They hadn't spoken since he had called her and told that he was dying. She knew he was better, but she had been too scared to call him and he hadn't called her either. Belle paused outside the door of the shop. She needed to take this step to prove to herself and others she was getting better. Plus there was the surprise that Ruby and Mary Margaret were planning for Natalie and Archie. While Belle wasn’t a fan of Mary Margaret she seemed sincere in wanting to do something nice for Natalie and Archie before she went to the hospital. She took a deep breath and walked inside. A little bell chimed overhead and it smelled a bit old and dusty in here, but she couldn't help feel a little at ease here.  _ Just like the library...it's like home almost. _

“Hello...oh hello,”  said Mr. Gold coming out of a back room and looking a bit stunned to see her standing there.

“Um...hi,” said Belle looking at him. In daytime, when he wasn't hovering over her while she was trying to sleep, he looked almost lost and sad.

“Do you remember?” he asked a small smile came over him and it made him look years younger.

“No...no I don't,” said Belle and she almost hated to see how sad he looked. “But I'm making new memories just fine. I'm actually thinking about moving back to my old place above the library. Though I will miss Archie's cooking,” Belle teased and he smiled back at her.

“So what are you doing here?” he asked. Belle shoved her hands into her pockets to gather her thoughts.

“I just...I really wanted to make sure that you were alright,” said Belle

“I'm fine. I'm sorry that I scared you with that call,” he said. Belle started looking around and started fiddling with an old lamp he had on a counter.

“Why didn't you come and see me when you got better?” asked Belle.

“After our last meeting I didn't want to scare you again and...well I'm a coward. I was scared to see you again,” said Gold.

“I was scared to see you too,” admitted Belle looking at him. He smiled again and it made him look happier too.

“So are you really okay,” he asked taking a step towards her.

“I am. Honest,” said Belle studying a flowered teapot. The set seemed to be missing pieces though. “Actually are you doing anything tonight?” 

“Not really,” said Gold. 

“Mary Margaret is going to throw a surprise party for Natalie...she’s having an operation tomorrow for her back. Would you like to come?” asked Belle. 

“I would like that very much,” said Gold. 

“We’re having it at the library around 5. So try to be there by 4:30,” said Belle. 

“I’ll be there,” said Gold. Belle turned to go and he called out to her. “Would you like to get them a present?” 

“Don’t really have a lot of cash on me right now,” said Belle and Gold waved his hand. 

“Your money isn't good here. Just pick out something,” said Gold. Belle looked down at the flowered teapot again.  _ We had tea and cake...talked about books.... _ The thought came out of nowhere and she shook her head.

“Do you have a complete tea set? Natalie and Archie really like tea,” asked Belle.

“I think I have one in the back,” said Gold and he went to the back and returned with a white and blue patterned teapot.

“Perfect,” said Belle.

“I'll have everything cleaned and boxed up with a card,” said Gold. Belle smiled.

“Thank you very much. I'll see you tonight,” said Belle and she left. Gold shook his head, he was imagining things. When she looked at the teapot he saw a flicker in her eyes. Like something had come back to her. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

  
  


Natalie was in the kitchen making them a lunch to take to the park for a picnic with Marco and Pinocchio.  Archie had called him when they got home and explained what was going on. He agreed to take the dogs and suggested that they all go out together to the park. It seemed like the perfect way to distract them for a few hours. Natalie had already called Ruby and asked if she could keep an eye on Belle for a few days. After that she called Belle. Natalie had called Belle and explained what had happened at the doctor appointment, that Ruby would be checking in on her wherever she wanted to stay and asked if she wanted to come with them to the park. Belle had declined, but asked if they could meet her at the library around five. 

“She wants to make us dinner,” said Natalie with a grin. 

“You sure you want your last meal pre op to be burnt pancakes?” asked Archie and Natalie nudged him. 

“She’s getting better. The grilled cheese she made last week was a light shade of black,” said Natalie. Belle was a sweet girl and one of the smartest people they knew, but she was a nightmare in the kitchen. Archie was packing up things for the dogs when someone knocked at the door.

“I’ll get it,” called Archie. He opened the door and was very surprised to see Regina standing there. A week after Cora has passed they had Blue take the protective spell off the house. They figured if Regina really did want to hurt them she would have done it already.

“Regina. Is there something I can help you with?” asked Archie.  _ Maybe she wants to try having sessions again. _

“I was hoping to speak to Natalie, but I suppose I owe you a bit of thanks,” said Regina. 

“For what?” asked Archie puzzled and Regina smiled sweetly.  _ Oh that’s never a good sign. _

“Well you getting Natalie to keep that tiny little secret about the wardrobe helped show her what Snow’s true colors are. Years of loyal service and sacrifice really didn’t seem to matter all that much to Snow once she saw that Natalie was getting a tiny bit of happiness and that for once in Natalie’s life someone else came first. Thank you Cricket,” said Regina. 

Archie flushed and swallowed hard. Word must have finally reached Regina about Pinocchio coming back and the fight that Natalie and Mary Margaret had. He was surprised she hadn’t come here sooner since Natalie had quit work. 

“It was a misunderstanding between them and Natalie just needs some time to rest. To say the last few weeks have been stressful would be an understatement. If you’ve just come to gloat about their fight I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” said Archie. 

“I’m not here to gloat...well anymore. I have an offer for Natalie and I would like to discuss it with her,” said Regina. 

“It’s alright,” said Natalie coming up behind him and touching his arm. “Come in,” said Natalie. Archie stepped out the way to let Regina in. He shut the door and Natalie eyed Regina waryly.  Regina reached into her purse, pulled out two envelopes and handed them to Natalie. 

“What are these?” asked Natalie. 

“Well one is your last paycheck from the sheriff's office. I’m sure Ms. Swan would have gotten it to you sooner or later,” said Natalie. 

“Direct deposit was just too easy,” said Natalie. She held up the other envelope that looked much thicker to Archie. “Did I not do my exit interview for the city?” asked Natalie. 

“That is my job offer to you,” said Regina. It stunned both of them and it took Natalie a second to give their shock a voice. 

“I’m sorry what?” asked Natalie. 

“A job offer. I know the sheriff’s office has become a family business as of late, but you ran if rather well. The paperwork was done in a timely fashion and the budget was actually in the black. You’re organized and can actually work without me hovering over you. I need someone to come fill that role in my office and I would like to offer you that position. You’ll find the details of position along with your salary and benefit package. I’m sure they’re better than what Charming had offered you,” said Regina. 

“What’s the catch?” asked Natalie. 

“No catch. I just want to work with someone who isn’t a complete idiot for once,” said Regina. 

“You aren’t offering me this just to dig at Snow?” asked Natalie and Regina shrugged. 

“Why can’t it be both?” asked Regina and Archie could see Natalie was fighting the urge to roll her eyes. 

“I’m really tired of being one of the things you two play tug of war over. I almost wish the Curse was still going on so I could get some peace from that. I care about both of you and right now I really don’t think either one of you give a damn about me. I’m just something to score points off of. Now I only have a few hours of freedom left and I would like to spend them with people who really care about me,” said Natalie. 

“What does that mean?” asked Regina and Archie sighed. 

“Natalie’s going in to have her back operated on,” said Archie. The look on Regina’s face was one of genuine concern. 

“Why?” asked Regina and Archie quickly explained what had been happening and Regina looked beyond troubled. 

“I could do it in an hour if you would let me,” said Regina and Natalie shook her head. 

“I don’t want magic. It never seems to go well and I don’t have much to pay with. What’s done is done,” said Natalie. She seemed to soften and looked up at Regina. “Honestly Regina...it’s alright. I’m going to be fine. I just...I would like to be kept out of whatever you and Snow want to fight about. If you want me to take this job it has be because you think I’m good enough for it, not to score a point,” said Natalie.  Regina nodded and went to leave and she stopped herself at the door.

“Natalie...I’m truly offering you the position because City Hall is a ghost town and I honestly need someone who isn’t an idiot to help me do things. You were always good at smoothing things out. Take some time to think it over. Let me know what you decide when you’re better,” said Regina. She left and Natalie looked up at him. 

“Do you think she meant all of that?” asked Natalie. 

“I would like to think so. You were rather good at running the Sheriff's office and at smoothing things over. I think she still trusts you and well you seem to be one of the few people in town not scared of her. However it might put you in the middle of her and Snow again,” said Archie.  

Archie wondered if either one of them did really think about how tiresome all of this was for everyone around them. He could only imagine how tiresome it was for Natalie who had been in the middle for years. He quickly shoved it out of his mind and bent down to kiss her forehead. 

“Come on. Like you said you only have a few hours of freedom left. Let’s go out and enjoy it,” said Archie. Natalie grinned and put the envelopes in her bag.

“Let me make one more sandwich and we can go,” said Natalie.   

“How many do we need?” asked Archie. 

“You can never have too many sandwiches,” said Natalie. She went back in the kitchen and Archie finished gathering Pongo and Bear’s things. They already had their overnight bags packed and by the door.  _  Just need to get through the next day or two, _ thought Archie. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

They got to the park and saw Marco and Pinocchio were already there and so was Henry and Neil. 

“Look who we ran into,” called Marco.

“Hey,” said Natalie and she gave Henry a hug. 

“Hope you don’t if we join you guys,” said Neil.

“Not at all,” said Archie. 

“I’m sure we overpacked anyway,” said Natalie. Archie watched Natalie as she teased the boys and chatted politely with Neil. When the boys wanted to play with dogs Natalie went with them and Neil into the fenced off area for dogs. She looked so happy it pulled at him a little bit.  _ I just want her to be alright.  _

“Are you alright?” asked Marco.

“Not really,” admitted Archie. “I’m just worried about her. I want her to be alright. She’s a very independent person and I don’t want her to lose to that,” said Archie.  _ What if her back still bothers her after this? What if they can’t take it out without hurting her more?  _

“I don’t think anything would cause her to lose that. She’s a strong lady and besides she has good people on her side,” said Marco. “Anything else I can do to help?” asked Marco. 

“Not that I can think of right now. Thank you for agreeing to take them. They can be a handful,” said Archie. 

“It’s the least I can do,” said Marco. They heard the boys laughing and Bear had Pinocchio on the ground and licking his face. “You might have to fight the boy for the dogs,” said Marco with a grin. Archie watched as Natalie pulled Bear off of him and she laughed when Bear started licking her.  _ I love her so much.  _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“So are you feeling better?” asked Henry. 

“A little bit,” said Natalie. She didn’t know how much Henry knew about what was going on between her and Mary Margaret, but she didn’t want to put him in the middle of things.  _ He’s already been in the middle of enough things. _

“When are you coming back to work with Gramps and Emma?” asked Henry and she fought back a sigh. 

“Not really sure. I haven’t really been feeling good and I just kind of need a break,” said Natalie. It wasn’t that far off from the truth.  _ Should I let or Emma or David know that I’m going in for surgery?  _ _ Maybe after it’s over and done with. It’s not that I don’t want them to know, I just...I don’t know what I want.  _ Pongo brought her his ball and Natalie threw it. Neil and Pinocchio were playing with Bear on the other side of the enclosure. 

“Mary Margaret feels really bad about what she said,” said Henry and Natalie gave him a look. “I wasn’t eavesdropping...they’re just really bad at whispering,” said Henry and Natalie sighed. 

“It’s very complicated and…” started Natalie.

“And I wouldn’t understand,” said Henry. 

“You are the oldest eleven year I have ever met and it’s a little annoying,” said Natalie and Henry grinned. 

“She knows it really wasn’t your fault or Archie’s about the wardrobe and that yelling at you about it was wrong. I thought breaking the Curse would make things better. It’s made a lot of things worse though,” said Henry and Natalie gave him a light hug. 

“It’s also made some things better. I get to be with Archie. Ashley got to have her baby and husband back. You found your dad and Marco got his son back. Life is never really all black and white sweetie,” said Natalie. 

“That would be to easy huh,” said Henry and Natalie nudged him. 

“Entirely too easy,” said Natalie. 

“You guys are friends though and she really does miss you. Maybe you could go see her tomorrow,” said Henry. 

“Maybe,” said Natalie.  _ When I’m not on a table with my spine out. _

“Something wrong?” asked Henry. 

“Not really,” said Natalie. Pongo dropped the ball in her lap and grinned up at her. “Here. Let’s see how far you can throw it for him,” said Natalie handing Henry the ball.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” asked Emma. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” asked Mary Margaret pulling a cake out of the oven, 

“I don’t know. This really isn’t the type of thing you throw a party for. Like ‘Hey sorry your spine is messed up and you have to have an operation to fix it.’ Not my idea of a good time,” said Emma. 

“Well when you put it that way no,” said David. 

“It’s for good luck. Letting Natalie know we’re thinking about her,” said Mary Margaret. 

“Did she or Archie tell you guys about this?” asked Emma. 

“Well she asked Ruby to look after Belle,” said Mary Margaret. 

“So that’s a no,” said Emma. 

“Emma. This is one of our closest friends and we really want to show her our support,” said Mary Margaret. 

“Show her support or make yourself feel better?” asked Emma. David gave her a sharp look and Mary Margaret sighed. 

“Can it be both?” asked Mary Margaret. 

“Natalie and Archie are two very private people and I don’t think they’re going to be real jazzed to have a party sprung on them about Natalie’s serious and private medical issue. Which by the way if she wanted us to know about she would have called,” said Emma. 

“I know,” said Mary Margaret sitting down. 

“Look I know you feel really bad about what happened and you overreacted a bit. Natalie didn’t know till after the Curse had broken and Archie was trying to protect Marco. We’ve all made the not best choices when it comes to the people we love,” said Emma.

“Still…” started David. 

“No. No still. What’s done is done and we can’t change it. Plus if I had come over here with you guys who’s to say I would have Henry right now. Everyone has done something dumb for love in this room and throwing Natalie a party isn’t going to fix this. Talk to her,” said Emma. 

“Alright. I’ll call Ruby and cancel it,” said Mary Margaret.  

“Good. Now I’m going on patrol. See you guys later,” said Emma. She left and Mary Margaret sighed. 

“Do you really want to cancel it?” asked David. 

“I should. It was a really bad idea from the start. Natalie isn’t a fussy person and she would really hate the fuss,” said Mary Margaret picking up the phone. It took a few calls to cancel everything and Mary Margaret sighed when she hung up at last. 

“Well it’s done,” said Mary Margaret.

“So what do you want to do now?” asked David giving Mary Margaret a hug. 

“Wanna help me buy some flowers?” asked Mary Margaret. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“This is really nice. Thank you,” said Natalie and she hugged Belle. Archie had to agree the tea set was very beautiful and thoughtful. 

“I just wanted to get you both something nice,” said Belle. 

“She does have good taste doesn’t she?” asked Gold and Natalie nodded. 

“I’ll take it to the house when I go get some of my things,” said Belle. 

She went to bring out the cake she had made.  _ From a box so it should be good, _ Belle insisted. The roast was only slightly burnt and the potatoes slightly underdone, but it was an enjoyable meal even with Mr. Gold though. It was a bit odd at first to be having dinner with him and they were both stunned that Belle had invited him. 

“I wanted to thank him for healing my shoulder,” said Belle and while that didn’t seem to be the whole truth it was something the old Belle would have done. The cake was alright, even though Archie saw Natalie quickly spit a bit of eggshell out when Belle wasn’t looking. 

“So how long will you be in the hospital?” asked Belle. 

“A few days. I should be out by around nine tomorrow and well they said it would take a few hours to do,” said Natalie. 

“I’m sure it will go alright. Dr. Whale is an amazing doctor after all,” said Gold. Natalie gave him a look. They both knew that Whale had his arm taken off by Daniel and later reattached by Gold, but they didn’t say anything. 

“I’ll help you clean up,” said Natalie and she followed Belle into the kitchen. Archie fiddled with his glass. 

“It’s a huge step for her to come and see you. She’s making good progress,” said Archie. 

“She is. For a second when she was picking out your gift I saw something in her eyes. It was like she was remembering something,” said Gold. Belle laughed at something Natalie said and Gold looked at him intently. 

“It's amazing how things turn out isn't it. How one bad decision turned into the best thing in your life,” said Gold. It hit Archie than how odd it had been that his parents had known what he had gotten from Rumplestiltskin. He had been too horrified in that moment to really think about how they knew to switch the bottles.

“You told my parents about that potion. It was the only way they could have known. Why?” asked Archie.

“I needed someone who could create a vessel to transport the Savior to this land to find my son. I needed someone to guide him to her parents. You and Odette played a very important role in us getting here. It turned out for the best though,” said Gold. Archie went to say something when Natalie took his hand. 

“We got to go if I’m going to be checked in on time,” said Natalie. Belle hugged her and then she hugged him when they got outside.

“Good luck. If you don’t mind I would mind waiting with you while she in surgery,” said Belle.

“Thank you. I wouldn’t mind that at all,” said Archie. 

“I’ll see that she gets back to your place,” said Gold as Archie helped Natalie into the car. . 

“Ruby will be heading over once her shift is done,” said Natalie. 

“I’ll be fine. See you tomorrow,” said Belle. The watched Belle and Gold walk towards his car and Natalie sighed. 

“Dinner with the Dark One. I never would have believed it,” said Natalie. Archie took her hand and felt it shake a bit. 

“Are you alright?” asked Archie. 

“Still scared a bit. Hopefully they give us both something good so we can get some sleep,” teased Natalie. She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. 

“You know getting married is going to be real easy for us. We’re already doing the ‘in sickness and in health part.’,” said Natalie. 

“I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else,” said Archie. They drove to the hospital in silence, although Archie held her hand the whole way there. They went in and were stunned to see Mary Margaret and David in the waiting room. Mary Margaret was holding a blue vase of white daisies. Archie felt Natalie stiffen as Mary Margaret handed the vase to David and approached them. 

“I...I was wrong and I miss you so much. I don’t know how I could have forgotten all the things you’ve done for me and how unfair it was for me to be upset that you have your own life after living mine for so many years,” said Mary Margaret. She bent down so that they were eye level. “You are part of my family and I can never thank you enough for everything. I’m sorry I hurt you. You have every right to not forgive me and I would understand if you didn’t and…” Natalie hugged her hard. 

“You are a spoiled, pain in the ass...but I guess you’re my spoiled pain in the ass. You have been my whole life. I just....I’ve never put myself first in my life and…” started Natalie. 

“I hurt you when you did and it was wrong. I want you to be happy and have your life. Can you forgive me?” asked Mary Margaret. 

“I’m hugging you and trying not to cry in the hospital waiting room. What do you think is happening here?” asked Natalie and Mary Margaret laughed and wiped her eyes. 

“I always did love it when you didn’t hold your tongue,” said Mary Margaret.

“I take it Ruby didn’t hold her tongue,” said Natalie.

“I might have been sitting with her when you called so she didn’t have a choice,” said Mary Margaret. 

“Dr. White,” said Whale approaching the group. “We need to get the paperwork started before getting you a room,” said Whale. 

“Well you heard the man. I have forms to fill out,” said Natalie. 

“Would it be alright if we waited with you tomorrow morning?” asked David. 

“It would fine,” said Archie. 

“Try to get some rest,” said Mary Margaret hugging Natalie one more time. David handed her the vase and gave her a hug.

“Good luck tomorrow,” said David. They left and Natalie sighed. 

“Are you ready?” asked Whale and Natalie gripped Archie’s hand. 

“As ready as we’re going to be,” said Natalie.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are always welcome


End file.
